


Bel canto

by tehanu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Classical Music, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Aristocracy, Disguise, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Genderqueer Character, Identity Porn, Inheritance, Multi, Music, Operas, Secret Identity, Sherlock's Violin, Singing, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 123,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po latach czekania, aż mu zasłabnie kolejny zamożny widz, doktor Watson odkrywa w piwnicach opery innego, o wiele bardziej interesującego pacjenta. („Sherlock” w alternatywnym świecie przedstawionym, widziany przez pryzmat „Upiora w operze”.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Op. 20, no. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/gifts), [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.).
  * A translation of [Bel Canto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/712295) by [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/pseuds/bendingsignpost). 



> NIE pytałam Autora o pozwolenie na zamieszczenie tłumaczenia. I jeszcze zgrzeszyłam nie zamieszczając żadnych Autora przypisów, które idź sobie, Czytelniku, przeczytaj w oryginale. I więcej ;-) nie pamiętam.

Po wyjściu ostatnich zamożnych widzów John podnosi swoją torbę lekarską i idzie za kulisy. Jego obchód jest dziś wieczorem pobieżny: puka po prostu w jedną z drewnianych belek podporowych i woła „Konserwacja!” Odpowiada mu wspólny okrzyk zespołu: jedna zwichnięta kostka w drugim akcie i nic więcej. John zajął się tą konkretną tancerką kilka godzin temu, ale mimo to sprawdza, w jakim jest stanie. Idąc dalej za kulisy, ukradkiem wsuwa w dłoń pani Hudson, instruktorki tańca, jej wieczorny środek na sen i uśmierzenie bólu. „Biodro” – mówi ta bezgłośnie, samym ruchem warg, przepraszająco, i John kiwa głową. Mimo niewiarygodnego gorąca, jakie bije od świateł, tak od oświetlenia sceny, jak i z żyrandola, jesienne dolegliwości zaczynają dawać się we znaki. John też to czuje w ramieniu.

W zgiełku, jaki następuje po dzisiejszym przedstawieniu, łatwo jest się wymknąć, zostawić ten uporządkowany chaos za sobą. Jeden korytarz, drugi, dwa piętra w dół schodami do piwnic; potem trzeba schylić głowę i przecisnąć się obok stojących pod schodami beczek. Między beczułkami a drewnianą ścianą jest dość miejsca dla mężczyzny rozsądnych gabarytów. Wprawdzie w ciemności jest jak ślepy, ale dzisiaj bez trudu wymacuje skobel. Przechodzi przez małe drzwiczki, uważając, żeby nie powycierać kolanami brudnej podłogi. Znalazłszy się po drugiej stronie, zamyka drzwi za sobą.

Odkłada torbę na ziemię i z wewnętrznej kieszeni żakietu wyciąga zapałki. W świetle zapałki z mroku wyłania się czekająca na niego lampa i John zapala z kolei ją. Korytarz jest z cegły i kamienia, a powietrze w nim jest stęchłe, ale na tyle chłodne, że przynosi ulgę po cieple bijącym na górze od ognia i gęsto stłoczonych ludzkich ciał.

Podnosi torbę i idzie. Idzie jakiś czas. Echo jego kroków wyprzedza go w korytarzu: umyślne ostrzeżenie.

Za ostatnim zakrętem zaczyna być widać inne źródło światła: migotanie świecy spod drewnianych drzwi.

John puka.

— Panie Vernet — woła.

— Doktorze — odpowiada spokojnie tamten. Jego niski głos wydobywa się z tego samego miejsca, co plama światła padającego na buty Johna.

— Mogę wejść?

— Proszę. — Odpowiedzi towarzyszy jakby lekceważące westchnienie.

John wchodzi do środka.

Za drzwiami jest mężczyzna. Mężczyzna stoi przed ciężkim, bogato rzeźbionym biurkiem o częściowo podwyższonym i nachylonym blacie. Na biurku stoją na baczność papier i atrament, oświetlone przez świecę i lustro. Garnitur mężczyzny jest jednolicie czarny, kamizelka szara; prawie całą jego twarz pod ciemnymi, niesfornymi lokami zakrywa biała porcelanowa maska. Widać spod niej dolną wargę i podbródek, ale nic więcej. Mężczyzna trzyma skrzypce: jedną rękę ma na gryfie, guzikiem opiera instrument o biodro.

— Nie — mówi natychmiast John. — Niech je pan odłoży.

— Nie — odpowiada Vernet. Mimo francuskiego nazwiska odmawia przeciągle, z niewątpliwie angielskim akcentem. Jak by nie miał naprawdę na nazwisko, nie może ono brzmieć „Vernet”. Ostatecznie tyle John usłyszał i wie na pewno.

— Dwa tygodnie — mówi John, odstawiając lampę na jeden z dwóch stołów, ten mniej zagracony. Pomieszczenie nie jest zbyt duże, choć to, czego mu brakuje na długość i szerokość, nadrabia wysokością. — Tylko o tyle prosiłem. Żadnych takich, póki nie wyjmę szwów.

— Wyjmuje je pan dzisiaj — odparowuje Vernet.

— Albo zakładam od nowa, jeśli coś pan sobie rozerwał – grozi mu John.

Vernet wzdycha i odkłada skrzypce do futerału z większą czułością niż ta, z którą kochająca matka traktuje niemowlę. Wygina lewą dłoń w sposób, który nie podoba się Johnowi.

John rozkłada swoje rzeczy na stole i siada na tym fotelu, który ma poduszkę. Gestem zaprasza drugiego mężczyznę, nie podnosząc wzroku znad swoich materiałów. Lepiej nie spuszczać płomienia z oczu, kiedy trzyma się w nim nożyczki, nawet jeśli jest to tylko płomień świecy.

— Niech ją pan tu da.

Vernet podchodzi i przysiada na brzegu fotela obok jak na grzędzie, okazując urażony sprzeciw i jednocześnie nonszalancką akceptację. Po drodze wzruszeniem ramion zdejmuje z nich żakiet, po czym wiesza go na oparciu fotela.

— Stopy na podłogę — instruuje go John. — Chyba że woli się pan przewrócić, kiedy będę wyciągał z pana szwy. To na pewno nie będzie bardzo bolało.

Z błyskiem nienagannie wypastowanej skóry stopy Verneta opadają na podłogę. Mężczyzna podwija rękaw prawie do łokcia i kładzie rękę na stole.

— Zaczynam rozumieć, dlaczego Havill pana wybrał — mówi.

Na dźwięk nazwiska dyrektora John unosi brew.

— Nie przypuszczałem, że wojskowy lekarz sprawdzi się w operze — ciągnie w zamyśleniu Vernet, podczas gdy John kontroluje gojącą się skórę na jego dłoni i przedramieniu. — Nie żebym poczynił nieprawidłowe przypuszczenie, oczywiście; po prostu nie poczyniłem żadnego.

— Krzyki, gorąco, długie okresy wyczekiwania między jednym chaosem a drugim. — John wmanewrowuje nożyczki we właściwe miejsce i robi pierwsze cięcie. — Nic nowego, tyle tylko że prawdopodobieństwo zgonu jest znacznie niższe. Prawdę mówiąc, to relaksujące.

— Nie uważa ich pan za przewrażliwionych?

John się uśmiecha.

— Co takiego? — pyta go Vernet.

— Nic. Po prostu ostatnio śmieszy mnie trochę, kiedy ktoś panikuje w sprawie upiora opery. Dziwne robić takie zamieszanie wokół martwego człowieka na strychu, kiedy mamy żywego w piwnicy.

Vernetowi drgają usta. To jedyna część jego twarzy, jaką John poznał; prawdopodobnie jedyna, jaką kiedykolwiek zobaczy. Z tego, co John wie o kontrakcie Verneta, hrabia wyraził się w tej kwestii bardzo jasno.

— Przesąd zawsze jest niedorzeczny — zgadza się Vernet. Jego głos to niski, rozbawiony pomruk. John nie po raz pierwszy myśli, że jego usta pozostają w połowie widoczne tyleż dla spokoju ducha Johna co po to, żeby Vernetowi łatwiej się oddychało; gdyby nie widział, jak mężczyzna porusza dolną wargą, przysiągłby, że jgłos wydobywa mu się prosto z piersi jak mruczenie wielkiego, egzotycznego kota. — Nie przeszkadza mi przebywanie tu na dole, jeśli oznacza możliwość uniknięcia takich bzdur.

John kręci głową, ostrożnie wyciągając nić z przedramienia Verneta, używając nożyczek jako pincety. Ręka goi się ładnie, ale widać, że przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie mężczyzna zmuszał do wysiłku i nadgarstek, i dłoń.

— Ale mieszka pan tu czy straszy? — pyta John.

Chociaż maska skrywa oczy Verneta w cieniu, jego spojrzenie wbija się Johnowi w twarz.

— Nie widział mnie pan po ciemku. Pani Hudson twierdzi, że w ciemności wyglądam zupełnie jak duch.

Biała twarz unosząca się w powietrzu nad czarną postacią? Po ciemku, owszem, byłoby go bardzo łatwo wziąć za upiora. Maska odsłania tylko romb skóry od nosa po podbródek. Gdyby blada skóra Verneta znalazła się w cieniu, jego twarz mogłaby przypominać krzyczącą czaszkę. _Mogłaby_.

— Potrafię odróżnić żywego człowieka od martwego — odpowiada sucho John.

— Zważywszy, że moje zdrowie jest w pańskich rękach, naprawdę mam taką nadzieję — mówi Vernet.

John uśmiecha się trochę szerzej.

— Jest pan jak najbardziej z krwi i kości. I paru innych substancji. — To koniec, jeśli chodzi o przedramię. — Niech pan rozprostuje palce. — Szturcha dłoń tu i tam, ogląda ją, ściska delikatnie, sprawdzając, jak zmienia barwę. — Mówiłem, żeby jej pan nie używał.

— Dwa tygodnie bez moich skrzypiec? — Schowane pod maską brwi podjeżdżają zapewne do góry. — Oszalał pan?

— A który z nas dwóch — odpowiada John, tak samo wolno i ostrożnie, jak kiedy używa nożyczek — mieszka w piwnicach budynku opery pod warunkiem, że zachowa całkowitą anonimowość?

— Pan nie ma namiętności do muzyki. — Vernet mówi to w taki sam sposób, w jaki ojciec Johna powiedział kiedyś Harriet, że pójdzie do piekła. W jego głosie dominuje rezygnacja i gasnąca nadzieja na to, że mogłoby być inaczej.

— Pan za to nie ma zdrowego rozsądku — odpowiada John.

— Trudno byłoby go stawiać na pierwszym miejscu.

— Tak. Czyli domyślam się, że kiedy następnym razem przewróci się pan po ciemku i stłucze lampę, znowu wyląduje pan z ręką w szkle. Gdyby pani Hudson nie wiedziała, że pan tu jest, mógłby pan stracić dłoń.

Vernet robi krzywą minę, a przynajmniej tak można wnioskować z układu jego ramion i tego, jak przechyla głowę. Są granice tego, ile John potrafi odgadnąć z jednej wargi i podbródka.

— Nie było tak tragicznie.

— Rzeczywiście, brak zakażenia to wcale nie jest tragedia — zgadza się z nim John. — Dopilnujmy, żeby tak zostało, dobrze?

— Dobrze, doktorze — odpowiada Vernet, ucieleśnienie posłuszeństwa.

W akcie nieprawdopodobnego zawieszenia niewiary John postanawia uznać tę odpowiedź za szczerą. Odkłada nożyczki do torby i prawie ją zamyka, ale zanim to zrobi, coś mu się przypomina.

— A, prawda. Proszę.

Vernet się nie porusza, ale udaje mu się sprawić wrażenie, że mruga albo wlepia w coś nieruchomy wzrok. Albo jedno, albo drugie, w każdym razie na pewno zaskoczyła go gazeta, którą John trzyma w ręce.

— Mówił pan, że brakuje panu codziennej gazety — podpowiada mu John.

— Tak mówiłem. — Vernet nie sięga po nią, znieruchomiały w połowie spuszczania rękawa. Dająca się słyszeć jego głosie wątpliwość zmienia to zdanie w pytanie.

— Kiedy pana badałem w zeszłym tygodniu.

— Wiem, kiedy to powiedziałem — poprawia go szybko Vernet. Usta ma szybkie, ale jego ciało pozostaje nieruchome.

John trzyma gazetę jeszcze przez chwilę w wyciągniętej ręce, po czym kładzie ją na stole. Może Vernet nie lubi „The Daily Telegraph”. Zatrzaskuje torbę.

— Jeśli to wszystko…?

— Tak, tak, wszystko — zbywa go Vernet, praktycznie odprawia. Przygląda się skórze na swojej dłoni. — Zostaną blizny, mówi pan?

— Unikanie słońca powinno pomóc, a widzę, że już jest pan w tym bardzo dobry.

Vernet się śmieje; jest to nagły, ostry dźwięk.

— Czyli się pan ze mną zgadza: moje obecne położenie ma swoje zalety.

John wtóruje mu śmiechem, chociaż może jest to tylko zamaskowane westchnienie.

— Dobrze wiedzieć, że jakieś ma. — Wstaje i zabiera torbę. — Są jeszcze jakieś inne? — pyta, bo nie może się powstrzymać.

— Anonimowość pozwala uniknąć odpowiedzialności finansowej — podsuwa Vernet. — W sytuacji, kiedy o każdy brakujący rekwizyt obwinia się upiora, niemądrze byłoby nadawać człowiekowi z piwnicy nazwisko i twarz.

— Więc to tak naprawdę dla pańskiego dobra.

— Przecież w przeciwnym razie bym się na to nie godził. — Choć Vernet mówi to kulturalnym tonem, John nie może się oprzeć wrażeniu, że patrzy na niego z politowaniem.

Ponieważ jeden z nich musi udawać, że ma jakieś maniery, John robi, co może, żeby jego twarz nic nie wyrażała. Mimo to jest pewien, że Vernet się z niego śmieje.

John wyciąga prawą rękę i mówi:

— Nie będę panu dłużej przeszkadzać w komponowaniu.

Vernet wstaje. Palce ma chłodne, środek dłoni suchy. Uścisk jego ręki jest mocny w taki sposób, że uścisk Johna staje się mocniejszy.

— Dziękuję.

— Nie ma za co.

Vernet nie puszcza jego dłoni.

— Czy coś nie tak? — pyta John.

— Jest pan lekarzem wojskowym — mówi w zamyśleniu Vernet. — Nie, byłym wojskowym, inwalidą. Gdzie pan służył?

— Mogę dostać rękę z powrotem?

Vernet go puszcza.

— Gdzie pan służył? W Indiach, prawda? Musiał być pan jak na to wyjątkowo młody.

— Raczej tak — przyznaje John. — Przepraszam, czy to ważne?

Vernet przygryza wargę i patrzy w stronę rzeźbionego biurka.

— Tak, myślę, że tak. Relacja z pierwszej ręki byłaby dla mojej pracy nieoceniona.

— Dla pańskiej opery?

— Tak. Potrafię oddać emocje w przybliżeniu, ale wolę ich sobie nie wyobrażać – lubię móc się na czymś oprzeć. Może pan zauważył, że trochę trudno o materiał źródłowy.

— Pańska opera jest osadzona w Indiach?

— W Aleksandrii, ale jestem pewien, że ogólne motywy dadzą się przełożyć.

— Motywy?

— Walka, poczucie obowiązku, strata… — wymienia Vernet, machając przy tym ręką. — Takie podstawowe pojęcia źle się przekładają na muzykę. Potrzebuję czegoś bardziej dogłębnego, bardziej szczegółowego.

— Nie jestem pewien, jak mógłbym panu pomóc — mówi powoli John.

— Niech pan poczeka — poleca mu Vernet, idzie na drugi koniec małego pomieszczenia i bierze skrzypce. — Proszę posłuchać. Niech mi pan powie, kto to jest.

John marszczy brwi, słysząc to dziwne polecenie, ale Vernet zaczyna grać. Pierwsze pociągnięcie smyczka napełnia pokój od podłogi po łukowate sklepienie apodyktycznym dźwiękiem. Rozkazujący i władczy, motyw po chwili staje się jasny. John ma odpowiedź gotową, a serce wali mu jak młotem, ale nie śmie przerywać; Vernet kołysze się w rytm gry. Podwinięty tylko luźno rękaw opada mu do łokcia, odsłaniając lewe przedramię i uwydatnione w wysiłku ścięgna.

Kiedy Vernet przestaje grać, koniec jest tak nagły i rażący jak brakujący stopień schodów.

— I co? — pyta.

— Wyidealizowany generał albo naczelny dowódca — odpowiada natychmiast John.

— Wyidealizowany?

John kiwa głową.

— Wspaniały i silny, ale nie taki naprawdę… prawdziwy.

— Tylko raczej jest to wyobrażenie młodego żołnierza o jego dowódcy? Zakładając, że jest to wódz o nie byle jakiej reputacji.

John aż się śmieje, takie to prawdziwe.

— Tak, to dokładnie to.

— Hmm. — Głos Verneta jest głęboki, prawie dudniący. — A to? — Rzuca się we fragment, który John początkowo bierze za ten sam co przed chwilą, ale różnice szybko stają się jasne. Tonacja jest inna i triumf zmienia się w tragedię. Inne jest tempo i sens frazy przekształca się z uwielbienia we wstręt. Muzyka cichnie w miejscach, w których przed chwilą stawała się głośniejsza.

Kiedy Vernet kończy, John bije mu brawo. Ponieważ jest ich tylko dwóch, aplauz brzmi skromnie i głupio. John szybko przestaje klaskać, ale Vernet kłania się z zamaszystym gestem i szerokim uśmiechem.

— To było niesamowite — mówi John. — Tak właśnie brzmiałoby rozczarowanie wojskiem.

— Tak?

— Tak. — Tak, bez wahania.

Vernet kiwa głową. Usta ma zaciśnięte w zamyśloną linię.

— Jest pan pewien, że potrzebna panu pomoc? — pyta John.

— Przed każdą pracą wolę przeprowadzić badania.

— Wygląda na to, że jak dotąd radził pan sobie nieźle. — Potężne niedomówienie.

— Chcę, żeby było lepiej — mówi Vernet. — Może być lepiej i powinno być lepiej.

— Poważnie sądzi pan, że mój wkład może tu coś zdziałać?

Vernet kiwa głową i maska odrobinę zsuwa mu się w dół twarzy. Słabo pasuje, to tylko podwędzony rekwizyt, ale sprawdza się lepiej niż worek, który Vernet miał na głowie podczas pierwszego spotkania z Johnem. Co za niewiarygodna brawura, żeby człowiek siedział z zasłoniętymi oczami i nic nie widział, podczas gdy ktoś obcy wbija mu w skórę igłę z nitką. Vernet poprawia maskę ręką, w której trzyma smyczek.

— W takim razie spróbuję pomóc — obiecuje John. — Ale, ach… — Sprawdza godzinę na kieszonkowym zegarku. Prawie północ. — Nie dzisiaj, obawiam się. — Chyba że chce, żeby go zamknięto na noc w budynku.

— Kiedy może pan wrócić?

— Juto rano — odpowiada John. — Może późnym rankiem. Powiedzmy koło wpół do jedenastej?

— Wpół do jedenastej — zgadza się Vernet. Skrzypce oparte ma o biodro.

— Do jutra. — John wychodzi z poczuciem dziwnego rozbawienia. Podążają za nim dźwięki skrzypiec, rozbrzmiewające w korytarzu echem, póki melodia nie przycichnie na tyle, że zagłusza ją równy rytm jego własnych kroków.

 

***

 

Kiedy John mówi, Vernet zamienia się w posąg. Skupiony i nieruchomy, jakby go w tej pozycji wyrzeźbiono. Jakby fotel Johna umyślnie postawiono przed figurą mężczyzny niewiarygodnie czymś pochłoniętego, zmuszając go, by znosił impet jego nieruchomych i niewidocznych oczu. Zadawszy pytanie, Vernet ani razu się już nie odzywa ani nie porusza, póki Johnowi nie skończą się słowa i nie umilknie.

Peszy go to niesamowicie. Po jakimś czasie zawsze pada wzgardliwie brzmiące pytanie: „To wszystko?”

To nie wszystko. John udowadnia to zjadliwymi słowami i zniecierpliwieniem, zanim zdąży się ugryźć w język, a szeroki uśmiech, jakim odpowiada mu wtedy Vernet, nie pozwala mu go przeprosić. Kiedy John kończy wyjaśniać po raz drugi, a po raz pierwszy w pełni, jak to jest, kiedy przyjaciel umiera człowiekowi na rękach, Vernet kiwa głową i wstaje.

Sprowokowany do gniewu tak bardzo, że zapomniał o dobrych manierach, John mówi mu coś złośliwego, tamten zaś unosi skrzypce i zaczyna grać.

Tym razem posągiem staje się John.

Vernet za to ożywa.

Mężczyzna wchodzi w melodię, którą gra, i chociaż się w niej potyka, szybko zrywa się do biegu. Jego muzyczne kroki są bezwzględne, ruchy smyczka niedelikatne, w melodii pobrzmiewa dławiąca serce, powstrzymywana trwoga. Wędruje po motywie, zbliża się do czegoś i oddala od tego, przy każdym źle postawionym kroku struny krzyczą nieludzko, wreszcie wyśpiewują bezdenny lęk, jaki budzi złożona w ludzkich rękach ciężka odpowiedzialność.

Kończy, ale tylko po to, żeby zacząć jeszcze raz, od początku. Powietrze między nimi wypełniają kolejne wariacje na ten sam temat i choć John wątpi w tej chwili w realność Verneta, uświadamia sobie, że ten dalej go obserwuje. Prawie nie da się tego stwierdzić przez tę maskę i przez to, jak ciało mężczyzny kołysze się, gdy grają na nim jego skrzypce, ale Vernet trzyma twarz zwróconą uparcie w stronę Johna, mimo że przestępuje z nogi na nogę, a palce mu fruwają.

Ten sam refren powtarza się wciąż i wciąż i wciąż, i wreszcie, usłyszawszy go po raz piąty czy też może pięćdziesiąty, John kiwa głową. Tak. Tak, Vernet trafił.

W tej samej chwili Vernet odrywa skrzypce od ramienia, mocno zaciskając palce wokół gryfu. Ucięta nuta zamiera, zduszona.

— Dobrze? — pyta obcesowo.

— Tak — mówi John i powtarza to słowo. — Tak, to było… tak. — Brak mu tchu. W pokoju nie ma powietrza, jest tylko muzyka.

— To, co pan czuł… — ciągnie go za język Vernet.

— Było blisko.

— Nie ma być blisko, ma być _identycznie_.

— Boże. To by mnie chyba zabiło.

— Doskonale — odpowiada Vernet, okrutny w swoim zapale. — Taka powinna być muzyka.

Z bijącym sercem John opada bezwładnie na fotel, jakby stał od wielu godzin, a nie siedział od zaledwie jednej. Czuje ból w piersi, na środku, jakby gdzieś w płucach – ale tam nic nie powinno drżeć.

— Na teraz wystarczy — mówi dalej Vernet, podchodząc zdecydowanym krokiem do swojego biurka. Odkłada skrzypce i sięga po pióro. — Praca z panem w oczywisty sposób spowoduje drastyczne przeróbki w partyturze, ale na to nie ma rady.

John kiwa głową.

— Czy to coś pomaga? — Głos ma ochrypły i dziwnie płaczliwy. Odchrząkuje.

Wargi Verneta drgają, ale nie podnosi głowy znad biurka. Pisząc szybko, odpowiada niemal z roztargnieniem:

— Pokażę panu różnicę, kiedy to opracuję.

— Opracuję? Czy opracować to nie to samo co skończyć?

Vernet nie odpowiada.

John czeka.

Vernet pisze dalej. W niezapełnionej przestrzeni chrobot jego pióra jest taki cichy.

— To ja już sobie pójdę — mówi z naciskiem John.

Ponownie żadnej reakcji.

John podnosi torbę i zostawia przy śpiących skrzypcach egzemplarz dzisiejszej gazety.

 

***

 

Dwa tygodnie później pani Hudson delikatnie ciągnie Johna za rękaw, chowając rękę za jego plecami.

— Przykro mi — mówi cicho John. — Nic więcej nie poradzę na pani biodro.

— Nie o to chodzi, mój drogi — odpowiada instruktorka tańca. — On chce się z tobą widzieć.

— On?

— On — potwierdza pani Hudson i nagle John rozumie, o kogo chodzi.

— W sprawie zdrowia czy muzyki? — pyta.

Pani Hudson uśmiecha się, wokół oczu robią się jej drobne zmarszczki.

— Wydaje mi się, że w jego przypadku może nie być między nimi żadnej różnicy.

Kącik ust Johna sam wygina się w czymś, co może przypominać uśmiech. Tak mu się w każdym razie wydaje, że to uśmiech.

— Pani Hudson, mogę panią o coś zapytać?

— Zależy o co — odpowiada ona wprost.

— Skoro on tam jest dopiero od dwóch miesięcy, to dlaczego ludzie od dziesięcioleci twierdzą, że widzieli upiora opery?

W spojrzeniu pani Hudson pojawia się litość.

— Nie jest przecież upiorem opery, mój drogi. Po prostu myśleliśmy, że gdyby ktoś go znalazł, wziąłby go za upiora. Nie żeby to było prawdopodobne, że ktoś go znajdzie, ale lepiej nie ryzykować.

John mruga, czując, jak zmienia się jej obraz w jego oczach.

— Ale… przecież chyba nie wierzy pani w upiora? — Pani Hudson zawsze była jedną z bardziej racjonalnych osób tutaj. Jest zbyt doświadczona, żeby tak histeryzować.

— Doktorze Watson, jestem związana z tą operą prawie całe życie — przypomina mu. — Nie zawsze mieliśmy na miejscu lekarza. Oczywiście że jest tu upiór. Co by to była za opera, gdybyśmy nie mieli upiora? Jak pan myśli, dlaczego zostawiamy na noc zapaloną widmówkę?

John zastanawia się, co odpowiedzieć. Zamiast tego pyta:

— Skończyła pani czytać poranną gazetę?

 

***

 

Druga sesja jest bardzo podobna do pierwszej. John mówi, Vernet go prowokuje, a John coś mu odwarkuje. Zanim John zdąży całkiem stracić cierpliwość, Vernet chwyta skrzypce i wydaje z nich odgłos piorunującej wściekłości: nuty krzyczą, a każda wyduszana jest z co najmniej dwóch strun naraz. Ten popis szału zaskakuje Johna i utrzymuje go w tym zaskoczeniu.

Vernet gra dalej, łącząc temat wodza z tą nową dawką wściekłości, przerzucając most między wersją wyidealizowaną a rozczarowaniem, a potem następny, prowadzący do absolutnego zgorzknienia.

John odzyskuje oddech, dopiero kiedy Vernet kończy. To to stęchłe, nieruchome powietrze, mówi sobie. To ten brak powietrza. A poza tym to było coś wspaniałego.

— Czy to, eee… Czy coś z tego było już zapisane?

— Improwizowałem — odpowiada z roztargnieniem Vernet, zamieniając skrzypce na pióro. — Wiedziałem, jaki będzie kształt, ale nie jaka treść.

— I zapamięta pan z tego dość, żeby to zapisać?

— Mógłby pan przestać _mówić_ …?

John zamyka usta, zirytowany do momentu, w którym uświadamia sobie, że od jego milczenia zależy zachowanie tej muzyki. Nagle bezruch i cisza stają się obowiązkiem i formą ochrony.

Pisząc, Vernet nuci cicho. Nucenie przechodzi w powtarzającą się wokalizę, melodię śpiewaną bez słów; w poszczególne wątki pewnej harmonii. Przerywa, powtarza, parafrazuje, prowadząc muzyczną dyskusję sam ze sobą. Robi to za cicho, żeby John mógł usłyszeć, jakim dobrym jest śpiewakiem. Ruchy, którymi pisze, są mniejsze, bardziej zwarte niż ruchy smyczka, ale wykonuje je z nie mniejszą pasją. Przechyla głowę i gestykuluje dziwnie lewą dłonią i John pojmuje, że Vernet słucha w wyobraźni, jak gra orkiestra, sekcja po sekcji.

Kiedy nic nie wskazuje na to, żeby Vernet miał przerwać w najbliższej przyszłości, John wstaje tak cicho, jak potrafi, i zabiera swoją torbę.

— Nie — mówi Vernet, nie podnosząc głowy. — Proszę zostać. Będzie mi pan potrzebny. — Wypowiedziane bezbarwnym tonem słowa stoją w dziwnym kontraście z muzyką, która je poprzedziła.

John siada z powrotem. Wyjmuje z kieszeni zegarek.

— Za pół godziny zauważą, że mnie nie ma.

— Mhm. — Nie patrząc na niego, Vernet pracuje dalej.

John siedzi. Splata dłonie i przez jakiś czas po prostu patrzy na dywan i nieliczne, banalne sprzęty znajdujące się w pokoju. Potem, krzywiąc się na spowodowany tym hałas, wyciąga z torby darowaną gazetę. Czyta.

— Doktorze.

— Hmm?

— Minęło pół godziny.

John zerka na zegarek.

— Racja. Dziękuję. — Podnosi torbę, a na jej miejsce kładzie gazetę.

— To potrwa dwa dni — mówi dalej Vernet, pochylony nad swoim biurkiem. — Niech pan przyjdzie za trzy.

John wbija stopy w podłogę, prostuje plecy.

Vernet podnosi głowę.

— Co?

— Pisanie wodza nie robi z pana mojego dowódcy — odpowiada John. Podobnie jak dystyngowany ton jego niskiego głosu – nie w sytuacji, kiedy nie stoi za nim żadne nazwisko.

Vernet wbija w niego wzrok; nieruchome usta sugerują podobnie nieruchome oczy.

John czeka.

— Rzeczywiście nie — mówi bardzo cicho Vernet. Usta drgają mu w lekkim rozbawieniu. — Przyjdzie pan za trzy dni?

— Nie. W niedzielę mam wolne. Będę w pracy w poniedziałek.

— Dobrze — mówi Vernet i natychmiast wraca do ignorowania go.

John niezależnie od tego zostawia mu gazetę.

 

***

 

— Skąd bierze pan jedzenie? — pyta John.

— Nieważne — zbywa go Vernet. — Ale wracając do okrętów…

— Kiedy lekarz pyta o dietę, to się mu odpowiada.

Vernet posyła mu dziwne spojrzenie. Widać to tylko po kącie, pod jakim przechyla głowę, ale John zna już ten gest dobrze.

— Od kiedy jest pan moim lekarzem?

John patrzy znacząco na lewą dłoń Verneta.

— Zgoda, _był_ pan moim lekarzem — przyznaje tamten.

— Dalej nim jestem.

— Nie wiedziałem, że to choroba przewlekła.

— Ależ jest przewlekła. W każdym razie do czasu, kiedy nabawi się pan następnej. Trochę nas mało w piwnicach oper. Do tego te tajne przejścia, to zawsze jest problem. Ciężko się prowadzi praktykę, kiedy jest się nie do znalezienia.

Vernet patrzy na niego ze zdegustowaną irytacją.

— Skończył pan?

— Mogę mówić dalej — obiecuje John.

— Pani Hudson o mnie dba. Mamy umowę. — Vernet gestem wskazuje korytarz za drzwiami. — Kiedy nie może do mnie zejść, jest dosyć jedzenia w puszkach.

— A wody?

— Mam dosyć.

—  _Czystej_ wody.

— Pozwolę sobie powtórzyć, doktorze: mam dosyć. Czy jest jakiś powód, dla którego mnie pan dręczy, czy tak łatwo się pan dekoncentruje?

— Okręty oznaczają problemy z zaopatrzeniem — odpowiada John.

Wystarczy tych kilka słów, żeby pogarda Verneta ustąpiła miejsca całkowitemu skupieniu.

— Rozumiem.

— Niech pan do tego doda ciasnotę, ciepło zbyt wielu ciał, brak świeżego powietrza i bywa, że atmosfera robi się napięta.

— Jak bardzo napięta?

— Na tyle napięta, że na statku pełnym żołnierzy można by wystawić całą operę, z tym tylko że nie mam pojęcia, gdzie tancerze robiliby zwrot.

Vernet śmieje się całymi ustami, nagle i bez skrępowania. Następują pytania i John mówi, póki nie zajdzie obawa, że ktoś na górze zauważy jego nieobecność. Wprawdzie nieasystowanie przy próbach orkiestry znaczy niewiele, ale próby baletu to inna sprawa.

— Ale jeszcze nie…! — Vernet robi ukradkowy ruch ręką w stroną skrzypiec.

— Będziemy musieli lepiej planować czas — odpowiada mu John.

— No dobrze — mówi marudnie Vernet i serce Johna boczy się razem z nim. — Do czwartku?

— Do czwartku. — John wyciąga z torby gazetę i zostawia ją w tym samym miejscu co poprzednio. Po poprzednich nie widać ani śladu. Tym razem, kiedy wychodzi, podąża za nim muzyka, wzburzona w swojej ciasnej, dusznej przestrzeni. Jest dość dobra, nawet jeśli słysząc ją, John cały się spina. Kiedy zamyka za sobą ukryte drzwiczki do tuneli, nagła cisza i mrok mają w sobie coś złowrogiego. Dygocząc z zimna, idzie na górę po schodach trochę szybciej niż to konieczne.

Czwartek nie przynosi większych zmian. Spacer tunelem działa na wyobraźnię, ale towarzystwo więcej niż kompensuje to przykre uczucie. Tym razem Vernet przerywa mu wcześniej i chwyta za skrzypce. Gra, ani na chwilę nie odrywając oczu od twarzy Johna, podporządkowując muzykę wszelkim oznakom dezaprobaty i sugestiom, jakie uda mu się wyczytać z jego zmarszczonych brwi czy odwróconej uwagi. Jeżeli John choć na sekundę się rozproszy, Vernet reaguje dramatycznym _sforzando_ , które ma go zaskoczyć i sprawić, że ponownie się skupi. Vernet jest wobec słuchacza wymagający, słuchanie go wyczerpuje, ale też zazwyczaj jego muzyczne starania całkowicie zasługują na pełnię uwagi.

Tego dnia John wychodzi, słysząc skrobanie pióra Verneta. Tak samo jest w poniedziałek i w następny czwartek. Za każdym razem przychodzi trochę wcześniej i trochę później wychodzi. Wizyta za wizytą człowiek ten wyciąga z niego wszystko, co najgorsze w wojnie, wojsku i jego własnym umyśle. Jego poczucie winy i lęk zostają przekute na melodie równie ostre i trudne co one same. Jeśli już, to zagrane na głos stają się gorsze, dramatycznie przesadzone, ale Vernet ujeżdża je tak, jak ujeżdża się konie. Pod jego szczupłymi dłońmi najgorszy koszmar zaczyna okazywać wrażliwość, aż wreszcie zostaje oswojony.

Czując się jednocześnie lżej i ciężej, John nie chce stamtąd wychodzić. Vernet, choćby nie wiadomo jak skupiony nad biurkiem, zaczyna go ponaglać ostrymi spojrzeniami, kiedy ich ograniczony czas się kończy. Nie da się ukryć, że to dziwna przyjaźń, ale John nie wątpi już, że tym właśnie jest: przyjaźnią.

— Jestem gotowy zacząć pisać libretto do pierwszego aktu — oświadcza Vernet, kiedy John podnosi się z miejsca. — A raczej będę gotowy, kiedy to skończę.

— Nie jestem pewien, jak mógłbym panu w tym pomóc.

— Mówi pan po włosku?

— Nie — odpowiada John. — Trochę rozumiem dzięki znajomości łaciny, ale nie mówię.

— W takim razie niech mi pan nie przeszkadza, póki nie skończę.

Bezwzględna odprawa boli.

— Ach.

Vernet się irytuje.

— Niech pan przestanie.

— Co mam przestać?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Vernet mówi:

— Kiedy skończę, zagram panu akt pierwszy. Tyle, ile da się zagrać na skrzypcach.

Udobruchany, John szuka odpowiednich słów. Nie znajduje żadnych, pyta więc:

— Ile zabrał już panu akt pierwszy? Kiedy się poznaliśmy, był pan tu od dwóch miesięcy. — W tym tempie będą nad tym pracować latami. Ta myśl jakoś wcale mu nie przeszkadza.

Vernet kręci głową.

— Odrzuciłem ogromną większość swojej początkowej pracy. To jest lepsze.

— Czyli skomponował pan akt w ile czasu, w miesiąc?

Vernet wzrusza ramionami.

— „Cyrulik sewilski” zajął Rossiniemu trzynaście dni.

— Ale jest dość krótki — zauważa John. Wprawdzie bardzo słabo zna się na operze, ale zwraca baczną uwagę na długość każdego przedstawienia. W rzeczy samej nie ma większego wyboru, musi zwracać na to uwagę. Raczej lubi „Cyrulika sewilskiego”, który ma tylko dwa akty.

— W ciągu ostatnich trzydziestu lat Verdi skomponował dwadzieścia pięć oper. Do tego różne inne dzieła.

— Ten wynik chce pan osiągnąć? — pyta John.

— Nagle wydaje się to możliwe — odpowiada Vernet, a na jego ustach pojawia się przelotny uśmiech.

Jak to się często zdarza w towarzystwie Verneta, John staje trochę bardziej prosto.

— Zawiadomię pana, kiedy będę gotowy – obiecuje Vernet. — Do tego czasu mogę zapomnieć, jak się mówi po angielsku.

John się śmieje, Vernet odpowiada uśmiechem.

— Rozumiem — mówi John. Podchodzi bliżej i wyciąga rękę.

Vernet ujmuje ją; jego dotyk jest chłodny.

— Do widzenia.

— Niech pan na siebie uważa.

 

***

 

Dwa pierwsze dni mijają zwyczajnie, ale trzeciego nogi Johna opanowuje potrzeba zejścia do piwnic. W pół kroku stawia jej opór, zawraca i kontynuuje swój zwykły obchód. Trzeba się zająć gardłami, zadbać o zakażone pęcherze skórne. Wszystkie stałe elementy jego życia są dalej na swoim miejscu, ale na swoim miejscu pozostaje też syrenie wołanie skrzypiec gdzieś daleko pod podłogą.

Na szczęście wkrótce wydarza się coś interesującego. Wynikająca z tego fala plotek, przetaczająca się przez gmach opery, zalewa uszy Johna. Plotki są przyziemne i zwyczajne, mimo że dotyczą hrabiego — _ich_ hrabiego, bo wszyscy w operze wiedzą, o kogo chodzi. Hrabia jest właścicielem opery. Ani on sam, ani nikt z jego rodziny nie pojawił się w niej od czasu, gdy kilka lat temu zmarła jego matka, ale tego dnia wieczorem mają przyjść.

— To taka urocza historia — mówi mu pani Hudson. — Trochę egzaltowana, ale urocza. Kiedy hrabia był jeszcze wicehrabią, jego matka uwielbiała operę. Tam była jej ulubiona loża, numer pięć. O, ta.

John dobrze wie, która to. To jedyna loża, której nigdy nie będzie musiał odwiedzić w sprawie związanej ze swoim zawodem.

— Ta, z której nikt nigdy nie korzysta.

— Nigdy pan nie widział, żeby była zajęta?

— Kiedy mnie zatrudniono, hrabina już nie przychodziła — przypomina jej John.

— Wciąż zapominam. Zawsze mi się wydaje, że jest pan już z nami dużo dłużej.

— Co chciała pani powiedzieć o loży numer pięć?

— Hrabina chciała, żeby była zarezerwowana dla niej, ale wystąpiły jakieś trudności.

John unosi brwi.

— To dlatego hrabia kupił operę?

— Właśnie!

Ponieważ nie przychodzi mu do głowy żadna inna taktowna odpowiedź, John ucieka się do banału.

— Musiała być niezwykłą kobietą.

— Hrabina? Och, _była_ niezwykłą kobietą — odpowiada pani Hudson. — Z tego, co rozumiem, pierwszą sztuką, którą pokochała, było malarstwo, ale my też wkradliśmy się do jej serca. — Na jej twarzy maluje się pewna duma, słychać ją też w jej głosie. — Była siostrzenicą jakiegoś francuskiego malarza. Nie pamiętam, którego. We foyer wiszą dwa jego obrazy, te ze scenami batalistycznymi.

— Ale żeby zaraz kupować całą operę? — mówi John.

— Trochę to niemądre, prawda? Ale urocze. Chociaż wtedy było z tego niesamowite zamieszanie. Stary właściciel nie chciał sprzedać. Uparty złośnik. Irlandczyk, rozumie pan. Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby wrócił nas teraz nawiedzać jako duch. — Wzdycha i znacząco podnosi głos w stronę innych przebywających na scenie osób. — A teraz proszę mi wybaczyć, ale muszę się zająć tą zapadnią, przez którą wchodzą tancerki w akcie drugim. Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby znowu przychwyciła się tam którejś spódniczka.

— To nie była moja wina, _przysięgam_ — woła natychmiast jedna z tancerek. — Wszyscy wiedzą, że upiór uwielbia podstawiać nogę.

— Jak w zeszłym tygodniu z balustradą — wtrąca inna dziewczyna.

Zanim go wciągną w ten cały zabobon, John życzy im powodzenia i idzie dalej. Choć tego wieczora absolutnie wszystko musi być idealnie dla przyjemności właściciela, zespół opery skupia się, jak zawsze, na spektaklu, nie na występujących w nim jednostkach. W końcu John kończy pracę i idzie na kolację. Jeśli kiedykolwiek można się spodziewać, że ktoś z widzów zrobi sobie krzywdę albo się rozchoruje, to właśnie dzisiaj wieczorem. W przeciwieństwie do innych operowych przesądów, przed tym warto się zabezpieczyć.

 

***

 

Bileter, który po niego przychodzi, jest zarumieniony i spocony. To całkiem częste w operze po zapaleniu świateł, ale bynajmniej nie zachęcające, zwłaszcza kiedy jest to główny bileter.

— Loża numer pięć — melduje Hopkins – i ciało Johna zaczyna się ruszać, zanim zdąży pomyśleć. — Jakaś baronowa, gość hrabiego. Zemdlała, proszę pana.

— Czyli to nie przez upiora? — odpowiada John, siląc się na żart, i Hopkins śmieje się bez przekonania.

John idzie szybkim krokiem, ale nie biegnie. W operze należy zachowywać maniery, nawet w razie potencjalnego zagrożenia zdrowia lub życia, a potencjalne zagrożenie zdrowia lub życia to zły moment na wszczynanie paniki. Na szczęście John potrafi chodzić bardzo szybko.

Kiedy dociera na miejsce, zastaje drzwi już otwarte i natychmiast zauważa, że zaciągnięto kotary. Lożę oświetlają tylko dwie lampy gazowe, po jednej z każdego z boków, ale to wystarczy, żeby dojrzeć, że kobieta odzyskała już przytomność.

John kiwa głową trzem mężczyznom, którzy też przebywają w loży, kłaniając się płytko całej grupce, żeby nie dać po sobie znać, że nie jest pewny, który z tej trójki to hrabia. W ciągu czterech lat swojego zatrudnienia tutaj widział go dwa razy i teraz żałuje, że nie patrzył uważniej. Torba lekarska i profesjonalna postawa to często dość, żeby wybaczono mu zachowanie, które w przeciwnym razie uznane by zostało za naruszenie zasad dobrego wychowania, pod warunkiem, że jego pomoc jest potrzebna lub wskazana.

— Jaśnie Panie, Mości Panie — wita ich, pewien, że gdzie jest baronowa, można się też spodziewać jej męża barona. Bileter, który wszedł za nim do zatłoczonej loży, będzie musiał tymczasowo przejąć sprawę wizerunku opery.

— Mości Pani — mówi, klękając obok jej krzesła — jestem lekarzem. Czy Mości Pani może opisać objawy?

— To przez to gorąco — mówi kobieta i rzeczywiście, rękawy sukni ma przesiąknięte potem, a twarz świecącą tak od wilgoci jak i z zażenowania. — Nie mogłam oddychać.

— Światła bardzo grzeją — zgadza się John. — Jeżeli suknia Mości Pani na to pozwoli, zalecam, żeby się pani położyła z uniesionymi stopami. Dyrektor ma sofę, która się nada, i jest u niego dużo chłodniej niż tutaj. — Mówiąc to, podnosi wzrok na przebywających w pomieszczeniu innych mężczyzn i widzi, jak najstarszy z nich kiwa głową, wyrażając przyzwolenie. Bariery ustanowione przez etykietę tak często ustępują przed medyczną koniecznością, że kobiety bywają trudnymi pacjentami; szlachcianki tym bardziej. Dysponując pozwoleniem, John patrzy na stojącego nad nim biletera i poleca: — Do gabinetu dyrektora. Przynieś wodę i jakiś ręcznik.

Najstarszy z obecnych mężczyzn to ewidentnie baron; to on pomaga Johnowi sprowadzić baronową po schodach. Hrabia i trzeci mężczyzna idą za nimi. Hrabia przez całą drogę gładko wciąga męża baronowej w płynną pogawędkę. To taktyka uspokajająca. Jest skuteczna i John zapamiętuje, żeby mu później podziękować. Albo go pochwalić, co może będzie bardziej na miejscu.

Gabinet dyrektora nie jest zamknięty na klucz. Dyrektor jest u siebie. Hrabia wita się z panem Havillem ciepło jak stary znajomy ze szkoły. Wszyscy obecni uspokajają się nawzajem, a John podprowadza pacjentkę do obiecanej sofy. Ułożywszy jej stopy na pewnej wysokości i przyłożywszy kompres, sprawdza jej puls i bada oddech. Upewniwszy się, jak poważny jest jej problem, John cicho rozmawia się z baronem na temat zagrożenia, jakie niosą ze sobą zbyt ciasne gorsety. Pan Havill dodaje, że będą mieli w jego gabinecie zapewnioną całkowitą prywatność. Wszyscy się zgadzają i wszystkie osoby trzecie wychodzą. John zapewnia małżonków, że gdyby zupełnym przypadkiem potrzebne były dalsze kroki, będzie tuż za drzwiami, a baronowa zapewnia ich obu, że omdlenie całkiem już minęło.

John wychodzi na korytarz, zamyka za sobą drzwi i uśmiecha się uprzejmie, a pan Havill przedstawia ich sobie, choć po czasie.

— Jaśnie Panie, to nasz lekarz, doktor Watson. Doktorze, przedstawiam lorda Holmesa i jego brata, pana Sherlocka Holmesa.

— Jakie to szczęście, że pan Havill ma pana pod ręką, doktorze — zauważa lord Holmes. Jest wysokim mężczyzną, który wydaje się jeszcze wyższy przez smukły krój wyłogów żakietu. Gdyby nie obecność jego minimalnie niższego brata, zdominowałby swoją osobą cały korytarz. Podobieństwo między nimi dwoma widać tylko w ostrości ich rysów i milczącej sile ich bladych spojrzeń. Obaj mogliby być przystojni, gdyby akurat mieli taki nastrój.

— Pan Havill to człowiek rozsądny i przezorny, Jaśnie Panie — odpowiada John, kłaniając się lekko, swoją torbę lekarską trzymając w lewej ręce.

— Z czego doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę. — Lord Holmes zaszczyca pana Havilla spojrzeniem, wyrażającym niewątpliwą aprobatę. Jego brat stoi z boku i trochę z tyłu i wygląda po prostu na znudzonego.

Pan Havill pozwala sobie na uśmiech, mały, ale wyrażający dumę.

— Naprawdę liczę… — zaczyna mówić.

Powietrze przeszywa krzyk. Nie wrzask przerażenia jednego głosu, tylko wielogłosowy krzyk, który przenika mury. Z twarzy pana Havilla, już i tak bladej, znikają ostatnie ślady koloru.

— Proszę o wybaczenie, Jaśnie Panie — mówi do hrabiego John. — Zdaje się, że moje usługi potrzebne są gdzieś indziej. — Mówi to w pół kroku. Hrabia idzie tuż za nim.

John wchodzi na salę pierwszy, co wcale nie jest proste, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, że musi się ścigać z długimi krokami hrabiego i walczyć z naporem uciekającego tłumu. Przepycha się między ludźmi, trzymając torbę lekarską przed sobą, i natychmiast pojmuje, co jest źródłem paniki. I że to coś wisi nad sceną, kopie i się szarpie. I, co ważniejsze, kołysze się.

Przejścia między rzędami siedzeń są zapchane i John nie ma jak przejść na czas do fosy orkiestry. Pomocnicy inspicjenta już opuszczają główną kurtynę. Pcha się brutalnie do drzwi, przepraszając pośpiesznie, po czym zaczyna biec. Biegnie na tyły, za kulisy i usiłuje się przebić przez ciżbę nadbiegających tancerzy. Publiczności może i podoba się ten mający odwrócić jej uwagę awaryjny występ przed kurtyną, ale Johnowi nie, ani trochę.

— Przepuścić lekarza! — woła jakiś mężczyzna za plecami Johna i to pomaga.

John dociera na scenę dokładnie w chwili, kiedy opuszczają na nią ciało, wciąż rzucające kończynami.

— Joe już nie żyje, doktorze! — woła inspicjent, też John, nazwiskiem Green.

— Węzeł jest nie w tym miejscu! — odpowiada John, mówiąc głośno, ale spokojnie. — Opuśćcie go!

Pomaga opuścić ciało, natychmiast luzując pętlę. Green podchodzi bliżej, żeby ją przeciąć. Joseph Harrison miał tylko cień szansy i tylko ze względu na to, jak się kołysał i gdzie miał węzeł, ale ten cień szansy nie wystarczył.

Kończą opuszczać ciało Harrisona na scenę.

— Nie wierzę, że się zawiesił — mruczy Green.

—  _Powiesił_ — wtrąca jakiś inny męski głos.

John ogląda się przez ramię i odkrywa, że pan Holmes przyszedł za nim.

— Ponadto — ciągnie pan Holmes — Sądzę, że doktor się z panem nie zgadza.

Zdezorientowany, Green patrzy na Johna.

— Czy był tam z nim ktoś na górze? — pyta John, wskazując mostki. — Albo gdzieś w pobliżu?

Rysy Greena zastygają.

— Nie mam pojęcia.

— Lepiej niech się pan dowie — prosi John.

— A pewnie że się dowiem — odpowiada Green.

— Dziękuję. — John klepie go po ramieniu. Klęka i bada ciało, ale wszystko jest już jasne z wykrzywienia szyi i twarzy, nie mówiąc już o smrodzie odchodów i moczu. Mimo to sprawdza puls i przystawia zmarłemu do ust swój otwarty zegarek. Patrząc, czy na szkiełku nie zebrała się mgiełka, sprawdza też, która jest godzina. Dziesiąta czterdzieści osiem. Ciało spadło mniej więcej o dziesiątej czterdzieści dwie.

Kiedy John wstaje, podjeżdża stół na kółkach. Steruje nim niejaka panna Hooper.

— To z rekwizytorni — wyjaśnia. — Zdjęłam wszystko i przykryłam stół płachtą.

— Świetnie pomyślane — mówi John. — Proszę ją tu dać.

Szybko rozkładają płachtę na deskach i John przetacza na nią ciało, zapewniając mu tyle godności, ile potrafi. Chociaż wokół kręci się pełno maszynistów i pomocników inspicjenta, pan Holmes bierze drugi koniec płachty i we dwóch podnoszą szczątki Harrisona na stół. Wywożą go stamtąd, jak się da najszybciej.

John odciąga na bok jednego z pomocników.

— Jamison, Harrison ma tutaj siostrę, zgadza się? To znaczy miał?

— O Boże. — Jamison kiwa głową, przeciąga ręką po twarzy. — Lucy. Lucy jest u nas szwaczką.

— Wiesz, gdzie ją znaleźć? Trzeba jej będzie powiedzieć.

— Ja to zrobię — zgłasza się Jamison na ochotnika. — Byłem jego przyjacielem. I…

— Czy ten człowiek miał długi? — przerywa mu pan Holmes. John z zaskoczeniem stwierdza, że jeszcze sobie nie poszedł.

— Kto?

— Joseph Harrison — wyjaśnia pan Holmes.

— Niedługo się dowiemy — przerywa im z kolei John. — Na razie, Jamison, skup się na pannie Harrison; postaraj się ją znaleźć, zanim dowie się od kogo innego i spanikuje. Bóg wie, że to wystarczająco tragiczna wiadomość i bez powszechnego larum.

Jamison kiwa głową i wychodzi. John zostaje przy ciele, czując coraz większy niepokój. Obraca się twarzą do brata hrabiego i wyjaśnia:

— Ewentualnego motywu możemy szukać, jak zapanujemy nad ofiarami i stratami. Jeżeli to faktycznie samobójstwo…

— Ale pan tak nie uważa — przerywa mu Holmes. Głos ma „lekki” – elastyczny i pozornie wysoki – i za bardzo napięty, żeby go nazwać frywolnym, a jednak dziwnie swobodny. Lekki, ale nie nosowy, taki głos, który lekko spływa z ust. — Dlaczego?

John rozgląda się po zatłoczonym, ciasnym zakulisowym korytarzu.

— Nie tutaj.

Wywożą ciało kawałek dalej i stawiają je pod jedną z wielu drewnianych klatek schodowych, gdzie nie będzie przeszkadzać.

Pan Holmes patrzy na niego pytająco.

— A więc, doktorze?

— Nie spadł prosto w dół — odpowiada John. — Węzeł był po niewłaściwej stronie, lina była za długa i za stara. Gdyby to było powieszenie, upadek z tej wysokości urwałby mu głowę. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że węzeł miał na karku zamiast po lewej stronie szyi.

— Co sprawia, że to morderstwo, a nie niezgrabne samobójstwo? — pyta pan Holmes.

— Harrison uwielbiał oglądać egzekucje. Wielu chłopaków to lubi. — John kręci głową. — Zrobiłby to lepiej. Co więcej, zrobiłby to gdzie indziej.

— Niektórzy chcą dać przedstawienie — oponuje pan Holmes. — Co mogłoby być bardziej dramatyczne?

— Jego siostra naprawdę tu pracuje — mówi John. — Z tego co wiem, byli ze sobą dość blisko. Nie sądzę, żeby chciał ją w ten sposób narażać.

— I mówi pan to jako lekarz?

— Jako brat — poprawia go John. Wyraz twarzy pana Holmesa natychmiast sprawia, że John zastanawia się, czy nie posunął się za daleko. — Ale może to sentymenty.

— Ma pan… młodszą siostrę? — domyśla się pan Holmes.

— Miałem. Nie żyje — potwierdza John. Patrzy na przykryte płachtą ciało. — Tak czy inaczej, muszę wracać. Jeżeli ktoś na widowni zemdlał albo został stratowany, może będę mógł się chociaż do czegoś przydać. — Przywołuje gestem jakiegoś pomocnika i tymczasowo powierza mu pilnowanie ciała. Holmes idzie za nim prawie całą drogę, wreszcie chwyta go za łokieć.

— Co ma pan zamiar powiedzieć mojemu bratu? — pyta.

John patrzy na niego, mrugając w zaskoczeniu.

Pan Holmes odpowiada nieruchomym spojrzeniem niebieskich oczu.

— Słucham? — pyta John.

— Co ma pan zamiar powiedzieć mojemu bratu? — powtarza pan Holmes. Możliwe, że głos ma nawet wyższy i lżejszy, niż się początkowo Johnowi wydawało. Emfaza, z jaką to mówi, czyni jego ton niepokojąco dziwnym w sposób, który John nie do końca rozumie.

— Że wygląda to jak wyjątkowo źle zaplanowane samobójstwo, ale musimy się jeszcze upewnić, że tak właśnie było.

— Ta śmierć miała nam coś powiedzieć, doktorze — odpowiada pan Holmes. — Gdyby spadł z tej wysokości prosto w dół, rzeczywiście urwałoby mu głowę. Tymczasem jemu udało się zawisnąć i zahuśtać.

— A jednak nikogo tam z nim na górze nie było — zauważa John, nie wiedząc już, w co wierzyć.

— Ale widział pan, jak to wyglądało? — pyta pan Holmes. — Na samym środku. Owszem, rzucał się na boki, ale z dokładnością do tego zawisnął _nad samym środkiem_ sceny. To było przedstawienie na nasz użytek. Słyszał pan muzykę przez ściany? Spadł u szczytu _crescendo_.

— Albo Harrison chciał nam powiedzieć, że to miejsce go zabija, albo ktoś chciał popełnić widowiskowe morderstwo, to ma pan na myśli? — pyta John.

— Albo widowiskowo wyrazić groźbę — odpowiada pan Holmes. — Nie codziennie obecny jest właściciel opery. Podejrzany moment.

John nie może nie przyznać mu racji.

— Czy pański Jaśnie Pan brat potraktowałby tę informację bardziej poważnie, gdyby ona wyszła od pana, czy od lekarza?

Pan Holmes się zastanawia.

— Od nas obu.

John kiwa głową i idzie za nim.

 

***

 

Kiedy John przychodzi do pracy następnego dnia rano, operowa fabryka plotek zdążyła ich już wyprodukować tysiąc, z czego co najmniej dwanaście wartych wystawienia. Jedna z tych dwunastu historii opowiada o samobójstwie z powodu zaciągniętych długów, choć nie ma zgody w kwestii tego, jak zaciągniętych. Pozostałych jedenaście wiąże się oczywiście z upiorem opery. Zdania są podzielone co do tego, czy upiór zabił Harrisona bezpośrednio, czy doprowadził go do samobójstwa.

Chociaż lord Holmes polecił Johnowi pisać, w razie gdyby coś zwróciło jego uwagę, John nie zawracałby głowy takimi chaotycznymi pogłoskami nawet panu Havillowi, a co dopiero hrabiemu.

Pani Hudson to jednak co innego.

— Martwię się o Verneta — zwierza się jej John.

— Czemu miałby pan… Och, proszę o tym nawet nie myśleć! — zbywa go natychmiast. — On nie jest taki. Niech się pan wstydzi, Johnie Watson.

— Nie, ja wcale… Myślę tylko, że gdyby go ktoś zobaczył, mógłby go wziąć za upiora — mówi John. — Mogłoby mu się coś stać.

Wyraz twarzy pani Hudson natychmiast łagodnieje. Klepie go pieszczotliwie po ramieniu.

— Nikt go nie zobaczy.

— A co, jeśli z jakiegoś powodu będzie musiał wyjść? — pyta John. — Jeden nagły wypadek już mu się zdarzył.

— Porozmawiam z nim — obiecuje instruktorka tańca.

— Dziękuję. — John prawie odwraca się i idzie. — Czy, hmm. Czy mówił, jak mu idzie libretto?

— Nie mówił. Chce pan, żebym zapytała?

Prawie mówi „nie”.

— Jeśli to nie kłopot.

— Żaden kłopot, mój drogi.

— Dziękuję pani.

— Nie ma za co, doktorze Watson.

 

***

 

Przez cały następny tydzień pani Hudson codziennie jeden raz napotyka wzrokiem jego wzrok i kręci głową. John potrafi to zaakceptować. Ma dość do roboty. Na szczęście część obowiązków znika, kiedy śmierć Harrisona zostaje oficjalnie uznana za samobójstwo, tego samego dnia, kiedy windykatorzy przychodzą nękać jego siostrę. Kiedy ta zagadka zostaje rozwiązana, przynajmniej na tyle, na ile kiedykolwiek będzie, życie wraca do normy.

 

***

 

Pani Hudson odnajduje jego spojrzenie, uśmiecha się i kiwa głową.

Zanim John zdąży się wymknąć, odciąga go na bok i ściszonym głosem mówi:

— Wprawdzie bardzo sobie cenię pańską asystę przy próbach, mój drogi, ale tym razem naprawdę nie musi pan przychodzić. Są takie dni, że dziewczęta radzą sobie lepiej bez publiczności.

— Rozumiem — mówi John. Młodsze tancerki chichoczą. — Jak pani sądzi, ile potrwa ta próba?

— O, co najmniej godzinę — odpowiada pani Hudson, klepiąc go po ramieniu.

John ściska jej dłoń i wychodzi spokojnie. Po drodze zatrzymuje się tylko raz. Nie mijają minuty, a staje u szczytu pewnych konkretnych schodów, po czym schodzi po nich, zupełnie się nie śpiesząc. Ponieważ na dole nie ma nikogo, obchodzi je dookoła, nurkuje we wnękę za beczkami i po omacku otwiera ukryte drzwi. Przechodzi przez nie, zapala zapałkę, podpala czekającą latarnię.

Droga do komnaty Verneta ciągnie się niedorzecznie długo i John dwa razy skręca w złym miejscu, przekonany, że to już tu. Czy to zawsze było tak daleko? Minąwszy ostatni zakręt i ujrzawszy wreszcie światło, prostuje plecy i zwalnia kroku. Słyszy tylko odgłos swoich własnych kroków, z pomieszczenia Verneta nic.

Po wejściu do środka John zastaje go nie nad biurkiem, tylko opartego jednym biodrem o stół. Maskę ma założoną i ewidentnie spodziewał się, że John dzisiaj przyjdzie, ale nie podnosi głowy. Zamiast tego naciera po prostu smyczek kalafonią, wydając rytmiczny, powolny odgłos.

John się uśmiecha.

— Dzień dobry.

— Ach. — Ta jedna nisko dudniąca sylaba Verneta służy mu za całe zdanie. — Doktorze.

— Jak tam libretto?

Vernet wzrusza ramionami, a właściwie jednym ramieniem. _Pisk_ , _pisk_ , smyczek przesuwa się po kalafonii.

— O, fenomenalnie.

— A pierwszy akt?

— Cudny.

— A jak pan się ma?

— Jestem zupełnie wyczerpany — odpowiada Vernet i są to jego pierwsze poważne słowa; w tej chwili już nie dramatyzuje.

— Rozumiem — mówi John. — W takim razie z pewnością nie będzie pan go chciał teraz grać. — Prawie zdążył się odwrócić do wyjścia, gdy widzi, że Vernet ma już skrzypce między ramieniem a podbródkiem.

—  _Tego_ nie powiedziałem, doktorze. — Zamaszystym ruchem smyczka wskazuje Johnowi jego fotel.

John kładzie torbę lekarską na stole, otwiera ją i wyjmuje zdobytą niedawno gazetę. Ją także kładzie na stole, żeby o tym nie zapomnieć, kiedy będzie wychodził. Siada.

Vernet przekrzywia głowę, jakby pytał: „Skończył pan wreszcie?”

John splata dłonie na udach i uśmiecha się z akurat taką dozą uprzejmości, żeby wyrazić coś zupełnie przeciwnego.

Vernet unosi smyczek i dotyka strun włosiem. Zamyka oczy i jednym długim ruchem wygiętego nadgarstka zaczyna grać.


	2. Op. 20, no. 2

 — To jest chyba nie do zrobienia — mówi John, marszcząc czoło.

— Oczywiście że jest do zrobienia — upiera się Vernet. — Robię to, a zatem jest do zrobienia.

Nie czując pewności, czy powinien się dziwić, czy go strofować, John odpowiada:

— Nie może pan napisać „Antoniusza i Kleopatry” od nowa bez wątku miłosnego. Miłość to cała istota tej fabuły. On jest rozdarty między miłością a poczuciem obowiązku.

— Gdy tymczasem jego ludzie rozdarci są między lojalnością wobec swojego nieobliczalnego wodza a wiernością swojemu cesarzowi — oponuje Vernet. — Dali się złapać w pułapkę, utkwili między osobistą lojalnością a wyższym obowiązkiem. Po co skupiać się na Antoniuszu?

— To dalej jest historia o miłości.

— Litościwie przeniesiona na dalszy plan.

John myśli nad tym przez chwilę, po czym kręci głową.

— Kiedy publiczność przychodzi na „Antoniusza i Kleopatrę”, nie oczekuje politycznej intrygi.

— Co za straszliwy pech. Serdecznie dosyć mam idiotów, zachodzących w głowę, czy to dziwne uczucie to miłość. To w najlepszym razie irytujące. Nie, gorzej, mdłe. Nie napiszę do czegoś takiego muzyki, a co dopiero libretta.

John znów kręci głową.

— Co tym razem? — chce wiedzieć Vernet.

— Czy wszyscy ci żołnierze to kawalerowie? — pyta John.

— Mało prawdopodobne.

— W takim razie niech pan to uwzględni, kiedy będą śpiewać, że nie wiedzą, czy się zbuntować i opuścić Antoniusza, czy popełnić zdradę i zostać przy nim.

Vernet krzywi się pod jego adresem, krzyżuje ręce na piersi, zamiera w pół ruchu, unosi jedną dłoń pytającym gestem.

— Po co?

— Co pan powie na taką argumentację — proponuje John. — Mogą zostać i pozwolić, żeby ich wódz po latach oziębłego, zaaranżowanego małżeństwa zaznał prawdziwej miłości, albo popłynąć do ojczyzny, do swoich własnych rodzin, za którymi tęsknią i których może już nigdy nie zobaczą. I tu ma pan konflikt lojalności.

— A — mówi cicho Vernet. — Romantycznymi idiotami będą ci, którzy zostaną przy Antoniuszu.

John wzdycha.

— Nie całkiem to miałem na myśli, ale czemu nie.

— To co miał pan na myśli?

— Sam nie wiem. Jest coś tragicznego w naiwniaczku gotowym zginąć, żeby jego dowódca mógł być zakochany. Naiwniaczka już pan napisał.

Vernet patrzy na niego z ukosa. Nie po raz pierwszy John musi sobie powiedzieć, że niezależnie od całego tego gadania o wojsku Vernet jest jak najbardziej cywilem z wyższych sfer i jako taki udaje, że nie przeklina.

— W każdym razie — mówi — ten bohater to idealny wybór do pobocznego wątku miłosnego. Może być zakochany w samej miłości.

— To by było niewiarygodnie irytujące.

— Już pan zaplanował, że go pan uśmierci, prawda?

— O, tak, w okrutny sposób. W akcie czwartym, w ostatniej scenie.

— No, i czy to by nie było bardziej satysfakcjonujące, gdyby miało się _ochotę_ go zabić?

Sądząc po śmiechu Verneta, John trafił w sedno. Uśmiech, który po tym śmiechu następuje, jest przerażający, a John nie widzi go nawet całego.

— Owszem, byłoby.

— Doprowadzi pan widownię do łez, prawda?

Vernet patrzy na niego dziwnie przez chwilę. John widzi tę dziwność w nachyleniu jego głowy i linii ust.

— Skąd inaczej miałbym wiedzieć, że udało mi się stworzyć coś dobrego? — pyta.

— Po liczbie sprzedanych biletów? — sugeruje John. — Po tym, że widzowie przyjdą drugi raz? Po tym, jak długo będą nucić pana melodie?

— Ewentualnie po nuceniu.

— Trochę trudno by to było sprawdzić.

— Ewidentnie. Stąd dążenie do natychmiastowego doprowadzania widzów do łez.

John śmieje się krótko i kręci głową w zadziwieniu.

— Co? — pyta obcesowo Vernet, a głos robi mu się zjadliwy.

— Nic.

— Proszę nie zaczynać.

Chociaż nie był akurat w ruchu, słysząc ten ostry ton, John zamiera.

— Czego nie zaczynać?

— Jednej rzeczy nie zniosę: ignorowania moich pytań.

— Nawet jeśli odpowiedź nie jest zbyt istotna? — pyta John. Próbuje się lekko uśmiechnąć, ale na Verneta zupełnie to nie działa.

— Nawet wtedy.

— Dobrze.

Vernet czeka znacząco.

— I? — pyta.

— Ja za to nie lubię, jak ktoś na mnie warczy za to, że chronię prywatność moich własnych myśli — odpowiada mu John.

Vernet wykrzywia usta i w nie dający się z niczym pomylić sposób się obraża.

John odczekuje kilka minut, po czym sprawdza, która godzina.

— Niedługo muszę iść. Czy chciałby pan zapytać o coś związanego z operą?

Jak to z nim zwykle bywa, powrót do spraw związanych z pracą nastraja Verneta bardziej przyjaźnie.

— Powinien pan wiedzieć, że akt drugi będzie wymagał z pana strony większego wkładu.

— Myślałem, że walka będzie dopiero w akcie trzecim.

— I tak jest — odpowiada Vernet. — Jak już mówiłem, naśladowanie emocji przychodzi mi z łatwością, ale wolę ich nie wymyślać.

John powoli kiwa głową.

— I w związku z tym moje dotychczasowe szkice drugiego aktu były płytkie w porównaniu z pierwszym. Zauważalnie. Duża część niezbędnego tu ładunku emocjonalnego jest mi obca.

— Konflikt lojalności? — domyśla się John, myśląc o bezlitosnym oddaniu, jakie ten człowiek żywi dla swojej muzyki.

Vernet uśmiecha się szeroko.

— Ależ skąd. — Kręci głową i poważnieje. — Nie, chodzi mi o całą resztę.

— Mógłby pan powiedzieć coś bardziej konkretnego?

— O tęsknotę za domem i ojczyzną — odpowiada bez wahania Vernet.

— Nigdy nie tęsknił pan za domem?

— Nigdy. Nie czuję sentymentu do miejsc.

— Jest pan pewien? — pyta John. — Dlaczego pracuje pan akurat tutaj? Założyłem, że coś pana łączy z tym miejscem.

Vernet wzrusza ramionami i rzuca głową.

— Tutaj mogę się skoncentrować. Mam blisko do muzyki i łatwo mi się odizolować. Nie obchodzą mnie miejsca, doktorze. Obchodzi mnie to, co mogę w nich osiągnąć.

— I nie może pan… bo ja wiem… udawać, że żołnierze czują w związku ze swoimi domami i rodzinami to, co pan czuje, kiedy nie ma pan gdzie komponować?

Vernet robi drwiącą minę.

— Tak się składa, że ja też nie lubię, kiedy się ignoruje moje pytania — wspomina John. Ton głosu ma mniej ponury niż humor.

— Nie widzę, jak rozdzielenie z człowiekiem lub miejscem mogłoby prowadzić do porównywalnych cierpień.

— Ach — mówi John. — To tłumaczy, dlaczego nie chce pan uwzględnić wątku miłosnego.

— Co chce pan przez to powiedzieć?

— Że nigdy nie był pan zakochany i nie potrafi pan tego podrobić — podsuwa John. — Nie z taką wiarygodnością, jakiej wymaga pańska opera.

Kto inny by się obraził, ale Vernet pęcznieje z dumy.

— I uważam się z tego powodu za szczęściarza.

John wsuwa rękę z powrotem do kieszeni. Czas wciąż gdzieś mu ucieka i musi sprawdzać, która godzina.

— A to dlaczego?

Vernet lekko przechyla głowę.

— I o to pyta mnie wdowiec?

John odkłada zegarek z powrotem do kieszeni, nie pamiętając, czy sprawdził godzinę.

— Pan… Pan wybaczy, pani Hudson panu powiedziała?

— Nie — odpowiada Vernet.

— Więc…?

— Mówi pan z autorytetem człowieka żonatego, ale jest oczywiste, że nie ma pan żony, która by się zajęła pańskim ubraniem. Mało prawdopodobne, żeby miał pan niedbałą lub nieuważną żonę; ma pan w zwyczaju troskliwość i uważność, które wznieciłyby w niej podobne cechy albo też wzbudziłyby w panu niechęć do niej. Nie ma pan w sobie takiej niechęci, więc ewidentnie nie jest pan rozwiedziony ani w separacji z żoną. Nie, jest w panu pewna tęsknota. Czyli nie żyje i to już od iluś lat. Po samym kolorze fularu poznaję, że od więcej niż dwóch.

Powietrze jest nie tyle po prostu stęchłe, co rozrzedzone. John nie może oddychać.

Usta Verneta drgają w czymś w rodzaju uśmiechu.

— Dobrze; miałem rację.

— Ja… tak. — Puls tętni mu w czubkach palców, dławi go w gardle. — Pan wybaczy, wie pan to wszystko z mojego stroju? — Nie nosi żałoby od dobrze ponad dwóch lat, prawie trzech, więc jak to możliwe?

— I z zachowania — potwierdza Vernet.

— Rozumiem. Jak bardzo, hmm. Oczywiste? To jest.

— Dla mnie wszystko jest oczywiste.

— Nie, ale… — John kręci głową. — Wybaczy pan, muszę już iść. — Ponownie spogląda na zegarek, na pokaz. Wstaje i chwyta torbę. — Tak, zdecydowanie muszę iść.

— Doktorze?

John zauważa nietypowe wahanie w głosie Verneta, ale potrzeba pójścia sobie jest o wiele zbyt silna.

— Następnym razem będziemy musieli szybciej przejść do muzyki — przeprasza go John. Odwraca się, żeby wyjść, i Vernet łapie go za rękaw. Jego milczenie jest niewiarygodnie głośne.

— Dostrzegam szczegóły — mówi raptem. — Zauważam je i wiem, co oznaczają. Większość ludzi jest o wiele mniej inteligentnych. — Pod warstwą arogancji kryje się drugie znaczenie: nie, to nie jest oczywiste.

— Czy pan… — John obraca się, żeby na niego spojrzeć. — Czy pan próbuje mnie uspokoić?

Uchwyt Verneta na rękawie jego żakietu pozostaje niewzruszony, podobnie jak jego wzrok.

John siłą układa usta w najbardziej przyjazny wyraz, na jaki go stać. Otwiera torbę lekarską i wyciąga z niej gazetę.

— O mało bym zapomniał — mówi.

Vernet przyjmuje gazetę i puszcza go.

— Dziękuję.

— Nie ma za co.

Vernet uśmiecha się krzywo.

— Tak jak mówiłem: troskliwy i uważny.

John się śmieje; jego śmiech to niezręczne sapnięcie.

— Lekarz naprawdę powinien taki być — mówi – to albo coś w tym rodzaju. Słowa wyskakują mu z ust splątane i może tylko mieć nadzieję, że mają więcej sensu, niż mu się w tej chwili wydaje. Przeprasza i wychodzi z nieprzyjemnym przekonaniem, że zachował się jak głupek w obecności geniusza.

 

***

 

Na górze, w budynku opery jest wielkie zapotrzebowanie na troskę i uważność. Przez sypialnię tancerek zaczyna przetaczać się pierwsza jesienna choroba, co oznacza, że szybko łapie ją każdy pomocnik inspicjenta, który ma szczęście być w bliskich stosunkach z baleriną.

Co roku John niemalże zaczyna mówić do siebie pod nosem. Co roku sytuacja się powtarza, a on ma w tej walce niewielu sojuszników. Pani Hudson jest wymagającą nauczycielką i ostoją zdrowia psychicznego wśród pracowników opery: kiedy John informuje ją, których tancerzy należy bezwzględnie izolować od pozostałych, nie upiera się, żeby tańczyli z gorączką.

— Jeszcze się nam przewrócisz w czasie występu! A jeśli będzie nas mniej, będzie trzeba zmienić układ. Wszyscy do szeregu! Nie ty, kochana, widzę, że już się trzęsiesz. Znikaj stąd i zajmij się innymi chorymi.

Jednak jako inspicjent Green ma trochę inne standardy wydajności pracy. Na nieszczęście dla Greena i na szczęście dla Johna jego pomocnicy rzadziej ignorują ostry ból niż to się zdarza tancerzom. Tylko trochę rzadziej, ale przynajmniej bardziej się słaniają. Należałoby jeszcze zapytać, czy twarze mają zaczerwienione od grypy, czy od alkoholu, ale wygląda na to, że za bardzo boją się Greena, żeby byli pijani, w każdym razie kiedy pracują.

Ponieważ starsi kostiumografowie chorują, tak jakoś wyszło, że pracę nad kostiumami przejęła panna Hooper. Właściwie nikt nie jest pewny, jak do tego doszło, a już najmniej sama panna Hooper.

— Zaproponowałam, że zrobię to i owo — próbuje wyjaśnić Johnowi. — Potem wydałam parę rzeczy i teraz wszyscy myślą, że wiem, co robię.

— Przecież wie pani, co pani robi — przypomina jej John.

— Niby tak — odpowiada ona. — ale nie jestem tu tak naprawdę szefową. Głównie trzymam się starych kostiumów i mam nadzieję, że jakoś to będzie.

— Możemy poprosić pana Havilla, żeby dał pani trochę luzu do czasu, kiedy wszyscy staną z powrotem na nogi — mówi John. — Zalecenie lekarza: wezwać posiłki.

— O, nie — protestuje natychmiast panna Hooper. — Nie chcę sobie niczego uzurpować. To ostatnia rzecz, jakiej bym sobie życzyła. Tak jest dobrze. Albo w każdym razie… nie, nie, tak jest dobrze.

— Albo w każdym razie co? — pyta ją John.

Panna Hooper przygryza wargę.

— To autentyczny powód do zmartwienia, ale nie chcę, żeby to zabrzmiało niemądrze.

John kiwa głową, ale nie mówi nic.

Ona dalej gryzie wargę.

— To się w dużej części sprowadza do charakterów i, no, rozumie pan. Wszyscy znamy Lucy Harrison. To znaczy wszyscy z nią pracujemy. Proszę, naprawdę proszę tego nikomu nie mówić, ale duża część z nas zrzuciła się, żeby zacząć spłacać długi jej brata. Tu i tam ktoś się zdenerwował i może to z tego powodu ktoś się wyżywa. Bo ma urazę, tak mi się wydaje. A przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję, bo nie przychodzi mi do głowy żaden inny powód.

— Jak się wyżywa? — pyta John.

— Ale nie… — Kobieta wyraźnie przygotowuje się wewnętrznie na coś trudnego i dopiero potem patrzy mu w oczy. — Nie oskarżam nikogo. Nie wiem kto, ale ktoś kradnie.

— Mówiła pani panu Havillowi?

Kręci głową.

— On pomyśli, że to Lucy. Wszyscy wiedzą, że ona potrzebuje teraz pieniędzy. Wiem, że to nie ona.

— Skąd? Nie żebym pani nie wierzył, ale chciałbym znać podstawy, na jakich pani opiera to przekonanie.

— Lucy jest zrozpaczona — mówi szczerze panna Hooper. — Musimy ją przekonywać, żeby pracowała. Niektóre starsze kobiety próbowały na nią krzyczeć, ale wtedy zupełnie zamyka się w sobie. Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby miała tyle energii, żeby coś stąd wynieść. To raczej niemożliwe.

John kiwa głową.

— Przychodzi pani na myśl ktoś inny? Ktoś, kto chciałby, żeby obwiniano pannę Harrison?

— Nie — odpowiada natychmiast panna Hooper. — Każdy, kto pożyczył jej pieniądze, będzie chciał, żeby spłaciła długi, żeby te pieniądze odzyskać, prawda? Doprowadzenie do tego, że zostanie zwolniona, w niczym tu nie pomoże.

Im dłużej z nią rozmawia, tym lepiej rozumie, dlaczego _de facto_ przejęła tu dowodzenie.

— Czyli żadnych podejrzanych?

— Żadnych, chyba że upiór opery chciałby mieć futra — odpowiada kobieta. — Nie korzystamy z nich za często – w tym sezonie nie wymaga ich żadne przedstawienie – ale kilku z nich brakuje.

— Przepraszam, wydawało mi się, że odtwórcy głównych ról mają własne garderoby i nie korzystają ze wspólnej.

— Tak, ale to nic nie zmienia. Prawie zwariowałam usiłując przeprowadzić jakiś remanent, ale nie chodzi tylko o futra. Zauważyłam ich brak dopiero po tym, jak zaczęłam się martwić. To najcenniejsze z rzeczy, które jak dotąd zginęły.

— Czego jeszcze brakuje?

— Nie biżuterii. Bogu dzięki, biżuterię trzyma się osobno. Ale atłasu i koronek. I to nie strojów, tylko materiału.

— Można by za niego dostać dobrą cenę? — pyta John.

Najwyraźniej żałując, że nie może zrobić inaczej, panna Hooper kiwa głową.

— Musi pani to zgłosić — mówi jej John.

— Wiem — odpowiada ona. — Ale jest takie zamieszanie, a my nareszcie mamy zespół, w którym wszyscy są życzliwi. Wszyscy. To się nie zdarza. Nie chcę, żeby kogoś zwolniono.

— Panuje zamieszanie i właśnie dlatego dyrektor i właściciel powinni w to wkroczyć i dowiedzieć się na pewno, co skradziono — mówi John. — Jeżeli nie będzie się dało wykazać, że coś zostało skradzione, nikt nie zostanie zwolniony.

— Chyba że za niechlujną księgowość.

— No chyba że za to — przyznaje John.

Panna Hooper drży i obejmuje się ciasno ramionami. W gmachu opery panują dziwne temperatury: jest ciepło od ludzkich ciał, ale zimno z powodu pory roku.

— Jest jakaś szansa, że wykręcilibyśmy się z tego, zrzucając odpowiedzialność na upiora? — pyta bezradnie.

— Dzisiaj obluzowała się balustrada na zachodnich tylnych schodach — mówi John. — Przewróciło się pięć osób. Obawiam się, że wziął już na siebie winę za to.

— Może jest ostatnio bardzo pracowity.

— Może.

Po chwili milczącej rezygnacji panna Hooper pociera rękami ramiona i jakoś udaje się jej uśmiechnąć.

— Przepraszam, że tak długo pana zatrzymywałam. Obiecuję, że porozmawiam z panem Havillem. Proszę się tym samemu nie kłopotać.

John kiwa jej głową, nie tyle zgadzając się z nią, co okazując dobre maniery.

— Niech pani uważa, żeby się nie przeziębić.

— Pan też.

 

***

 

— Czego jeszcze mógłby się pan dowiedzieć, obserwując ludzi? — pyta John.

Vernet co chwila przerywa powolne obracanie kołkiem i szarpie struny skrzypiec. Za każdym razem się krzywi, za każdym razem mniej.

— Chodzi mi o to, co pan zobaczył na temat Mary i mnie — przypomina mu John. — Potrafi pan rozpoznać innych ludzi, czy tylko wdowców?

— Oczywiście że potrafię — odpowiada Vernet. — Pod warunkiem, że powtarzająca się czynność pozostawiła jakiś fizyczny ślad, który będzie się dało konsekwentnie zaobserwować.

— Rozpoznałby pan złodzieja?

— Czego?

— Słucham?

— Złodzieja czego? Różne specjalności pozostawiłyby różne ślady — wyjaśnia Vernet, nastawiając niższy kołek.

— Ktoś okrada kostiumografów — mówi mu John. — Znikają futra, atłas i koronki. Jak znalazłby pan tego złodzieja?

— Nie znalazłbym.

John mruga, zaskoczony odpowiedzią. Chciał tylko dostać dobrą radę.

— Nie dałby pan rady tego zrobić?

— Odrywa mnie pan od pracy, doktorze. Jeżeli przyszedł pan, żeby mi pomagać, to jest pan mile widziany. W przeciwnym razie wie pan, którędy do wyjścia. — To mówiąc, raz jeszcze szarpie struny. — Gotowe. Dobrze, na czym stanęliśmy… Dokąd się pan wybiera?

John odkłada gazetę i zatrzaskuje torbę.

— Jak pan powiedział — odpowiada — wiem, którędy do wyjścia.

Vernet wlepia w niego wzrok. Otwory w masce wykonano tak, żeby wyrażały niedowierzanie.

— Do widzenia panu — żegna się John. Zapala zapałkę, żeby zaświecić lampę, i Vernet szybko ją zdmuchuje.

— Dobrze, pomyślę o tym — zgadza się. — Nie w tej chwili. Na to mamy za mało wspólnego czasu.

— Ktoś może stracić z tego powodu pracę — mówi John.

— I?

— Wiem, że siedząc tu na dole, nie widzi pan tego, ale zbliża się zima — przypomina mu. — To nie jest dobry moment na bezdomność.

— Naprawdę tak się pan przejmuje jakimiś tam szwaczkami?

— Tak. — Ton odpowiedzi Johna jasno mówi, że na ten temat nie będzie dyskusji.

Vernet rozsiada się w swoim fotelu, jakby to nie było twarde drewno, a mięciutka skóra. Wodzi wzrokiem po twarzy Johna i obserwuje jego postawę.

— Lubi pan myśleć, że jest pan obrońcą słabszych — mówi w zadumie.

— Pan za to lubi myśleć, że jest pan geniuszem.

— Rozrywka tak geniuszy, jak i idiotów, niestety, z tym, że ja należę do tych pierwszych.

— A jednak się pan myli — informuje go John.

— Czyżby?

— Tak. Tak się składa, że lubię myśleć, że jestem przyzwoitym człowiekiem. To znaczy, że muszę postępować jak przyzwoity człowiek.

Vernet parska śmiechem.

— Bynajmniej. Ilu ludzi pan spotkał, którzy uważali się za „przyzwoitych”?

— Zdziwiłby się pan — mówi John.

— Ani trochę.

— Nie, zdziwiłby się pan, ilu z nich naprawdę było przyzwoitych.

Vernet kładzie skrzypce na stole. Pochyla się do przodu, opierając łokcie na kolanach, i niesforne loki sypią mu się na zasłonięte maską czoło.

— Czy ma mnie pan za przyzwoitego człowieka?

John zaczyna odpowiadać, ale się waha.

— Ach — uśmiecha się kpiąco Vernet. — I tu mamy diagnozę problemu.

— Nie jest pan urażony.

Vernet się śmieje.

— Spotyka pan człowieka w masce, który mieszka w podziemiach opery i nie chce panu powiedzieć, jak się nazywa, a i tak jest pan gotów rozważyć możliwość, że to człowiek przyzwoity. Zakłada pan, że tak jest, póki nie będzie pan miał dowodów, że jest inaczej.

— To coś złego?

— Bardzo dziwnego — odpowiada Vernet.

— Powiedział zamaskowany człowiek z podziemi.

Vernet uśmiecha się szeroko.

— Czy to nie czyni mnie ekspertem?

John usiłuje nie odpowiedzieć uśmiechem, ale mu się to nie udaje.

— Zdumiewające, że udało się panu znaleźć maskę na taką nadętą facjatę.

— Jeszcze jest trochę luzu. — Vernet dociska maskę, która wyraźnie się przesuwa. — Mogę nadymać się dalej.

— Nie zmieści się pan w drzwiach.

— Jestem gotów zaryzykować — zapewnia go Vernet i z powrotem bierze do ręki skrzypce. Dotyka strun włosiem smyczka. — Stanęliśmy na buncie…

— Tak, na początku buntu. — John gorliwie pochyla się do przodu i zaczynają.

 

***

 

Zanim zdąży zapytać Verneta, czy nie wymyślił czegoś w sprawie brakujących futer i tkanin, znika bela jedwabiu i dwie szwaczki zostają zwolnione. Wszyscy wiedzą, że nie da się wykluczyć, że złodziej dalej jest wśród nich i tylko czeka, aż zainteresowanie sprawą opadnie.

Sytuacja tylko się pogarsza, kiedy ze stajni ginie koń. Wszyscy stajenni zostają zwolnieni i przesłuchani przez policję, ale konia nie udaje się odzyskać. Podejrzenia, które początkowo padały na upiora opery, teraz zaczynają kierować się do wewnątrz, ku zespołowi, i John uważa się za szczęściarza, że znalazł się poza kręgiem jadowitych plotek. Wymykając się teraz do piwnic, robi to tak ostrożnie, jak to tylko możliwe.

— To nie były one — mówi mu Vernet, kiedy spotykają się ponownie.

— To nie były… Ma pan na myśli szwaczki?

Vernet patrzy na niego z irytacją i politowaniem, co widać wyraźnie po ruchu jego głowy. Na ustach ma niewypowiedziane na głos „Czy to nie oczywiste?”

— Skąd pan wie? Pani Hudson mogła panu powiedzieć, kogo zwolniono, ale skąd pan wie, że szwaczki były niewinne?

— Stąd, że żadna z nich nie miała jak wynieść z budynku większych skradzionych przedmiotów — odpowiada wprost Vernet. — No chyba żeby była sprytna.

— Ale skąd pan to wie? Znaczy, poszedł pan na górę i się rozejrzał? — John nie prosił go, żeby wychodził, tylko żeby wymyślił jakiś sposób na znalezienie złodzieja. Poczucie winy miesza się z przyjemnością.

— Oczywiście. To całkiem łatwe. Poruszam się cicho po ciemku. Rozejrzałem się porządnie w nocy. — Mówi to tak, jakby obejrzenie miejsca pracy tych dwóch kobiet nocą pozwoliło mu zobaczyć więcej, niż inni widzieli, patrząc na nie same za dnia.

John postanawia tego nie mówić i zamiast tego decyduje się na dyskusję, w której ma szansę wygrać.

— Wie pan, że to niebezpieczne. Po tym całym zamieszaniu wszyscy tylko czekają, żeby znowu zacząć winić upiora opery. Zaczynają się bać. Prawdę powiedziawszy jeszcze nie przestali po tym, co spotkało Josepha Harrisona. Jeżeli ktoś pana zobaczy, może pana zaatakować. A atakując upiora, nikt nie będzie się hamował.

Vernet robi zamyśloną minę.

— Ktoś naprawdę mógłby tego spróbować?

— Jeśli wojsko nauczyło mnie jednego — mówi John — to tego, że ludzie są tacy głupi, że rzuciliby się do ataku na wszystko.

To wywabia z ukrycia uśmiech Verneta. Dobrze. To trochę głupawa mina przy całej swojej błyskotliwości i bardziej odsłania Verneta przed Johnem, niż powinna pozwalać maska.

— A jednak są też przyzwoici, póki się nie udowodni, że tak nie jest?

— Dysputa filozoficzna może poczekać — odpowiada John. — Niech mi pan tylko obieca, że nie będę pana musiał więcej zszywać.

Z uśmiechem Verneta dzieje się coś dziwnego i jednocześnie bardzo przyjemnego, jednak mężczyzna szybko poważnieje.

— Nie mam zamiaru dopuścić do tego, żeby stała mi się krzywda. Poszedłem, bo prosił mnie pan, żebym się rozejrzał. Przecież nie planuję robić tego ponownie. Sekwencja, nad którą pracuję w tym tygodniu, jest dość długa; zdecydowanie wolałbym skupić się na niej.

— Och. — John z trudem szuka słów. — A czy… Czy często zachodzi pan na górę? Przy innych okazjach? Pani Hudson byłaby przerażona.

— Czasem wychodzę na zewnątrz. Szybki spacer i ciepły posiłek to nużąca zmiana tempa, ale czasami wskazana. Widzi pan, maska jest potrzebna tylko tak długo, jak pozostaję w budynku i ryzykuję, że ktoś mnie zobaczy. Poza tym zdarza mi się oglądać spektakle.

— Naprawdę? — pyta John. — Z którego miejsca?

— Może kiedyś panu pokażę — odpowiada w zamyśleniu Vernet. — Pod warunkiem, że już nic więcej nam w tym tygodniu nie przeszkodzi.

Taka oczywista groźba i propozycja łapówki jednocześnie, jak kij i zawieszona mu przed nosem marchewka – a John i tak mówi:

— Byłoby mi bardzo miło.

 

***

 

Spadek temperatury oznacza o wiele mniej omdleń. Gdyby nie krążąca wciąż po operze gorączka, John miałby niewiele pracy. Interesujące, jak opieka nad armią tancerzy, pomocników scenicznych i rzemieślników potrafi się przerodzić w „niewiele pracy”. Właściwie nie płacą mu za nic poza doglądaniem artystów i widzów, ale pan Havill rozumie korzyści, jakie płyną z pozwolenia, żeby John się nie nudził.

Zabijanie nudy to dokładnie to, czego Johnowi potrzeba. Z każdym ciągnącym się w nieskończoność aktem opery chęć wymknięcia się do piwnic rośnie, aż wreszcie staje się nie do zniesienia. Nie tłumi jej świadomość, że w tym tygodniu Vernet komponuje wyjątkowo długą sekwencję i potrzebuje skupienia. Gdyby John nie obiecał, że nie przyjdzie, natychmiast zbiegłby do podziemi. Chciałby móc utrzymywać, że pewną rolę odgrywa w tym jego profesjonalizm, ale ma co do tego coraz mniej pewności.

Tak czy inaczej, decyzja, żeby pozostać na górze, niezależnie od tego, czy wynika z danej obietnicy czy z ostrożności, wychodzi mu na dobre. Główny bileter ponownie wzywa go do loży numer pięć.

— Nic się nikomu nie stało, doktorze Watson — zapewnia go szybko Hopkins. — Hrabia prosi, żeby był pan obecny na wszelki wypadek.

— No, to nie pozwolę mu na siebie czekać — odpowiada John, podnosząc swoją torbę lekarską i chowając do niej gazetę, którą kupił.

W piątce zgaszono gazowe lampy. Wchodząc, John widzi tylko cztery sylwetki. Trzy z czterech osób się odwracają i John rozpoznaje swoją pacjentkę i jej męża z ostatniej wizyty hrabiego. Wszyscy witają się uprzejmie.

— Mości Pani słabo się czuła — informuje go spokojnie baron.

— Rozumiem, Mości Panie — odpowiada John.

Następuje krótka, marudna sprzeczka między baronem i baronową. John pilnuje się, żeby się do niej nie wtrącać. Hrabia godzi ich ze sobą; aksamitny ton jego głosu sugeruje, że pod spodem ukrywa się stal. Poleca Hopkinsowi ustawić doniesione krzesło obok swojego brata, nie obok baronowej. Uspokojona, że John nie będzie siedział tuż koło niej, czekając, aż zemdleje, baronowa godzi się na takie rozwiązanie. John siada z lewego skraju loży, baronowa z prawego, a hrabia pozostaje na swoim dominującym, centralnym miejscu, którego w przeciwnym razie musiałby ustąpić baronowi. John odczuwa ulgę, mogąc po prostu usiąść.

Obok Johna brat hrabiego dalej nie zwraca na nich wszystkich najmniejszej uwagi. Siedzi ze splecionymi dłońmi. Napomadowane włosy ma równie gładkie co obrys żakietu i tak samo czarne. Ale twarz pana Sherlocka Holmesa nie wyraża takiego znudzenia jak zazwyczaj. Wzrok utkwiony ma w scenie, na której kontralcistka ustępuje właśnie miejsca sopranistce. Lekko krzywi usta, dając subtelny wyraz swojemu niezadowoleniu; niebieskie oczy przeskakują szybko na twarz Johna.

John od razu odwraca wzrok. Na policzku dalej czuje ciężar spojrzenia pana Holmesa, tak wyraźnie, jakby tamten dotykał go uniesionym oskarżycielsko palcem. John nie odrywa oczu od sceny. Z czasem poczucie nacisku, wywieranego nań samą siłą woli, ustępuje.

Aria sopranu się kończy, publiczność bije brawo. Zaraz później z widowni podnoszą się szepty – zwykłe trajkotanie, nieuniknione przy tak wielu ludziach stłoczonych w zamkniętej przestrzeni. Na prawo od Johna, po drugiej stronie loży hrabia i baron zaczynają nad czymś dyskutować ściszonymi głosami.

John ryzykuje jeszcze jedno spojrzenie na pana Holmesa i odkrywa, że mina mężczyzny powróciła do swojego stanu domyślnego, to jest wyrażającego znudzenie. I irytację, choć John nie potrafiłby powiedzieć, po czym to widzi, póki pan Holmes się nie odezwie.

— Proszę nic nie mówić — rozkazuje mu.

— Ależ nie miałem zamiaru — odpowiada John, cokolwiek zaskoczony.

Pan Holmes patrzy na niego, zerkając mu szybko w oczy, zanim popatrzy na twarz. Twarda linia jego ust nie mięknie ani trochę, podobnie jak zmięknąć nie mógłby diament, ale traci coś ze swojej surowości.

John odpowiada mu skinieniem głowy, po czym obaj obracają wzrok z powrotem na scenę. John dalej odczuwa pokusę, żeby zerkać z ukosa na pana Holmesa, chociaż nie jest pewny, dlaczego. Mężczyzna ma interesujące kości i przy każdym spojrzeniu wygląda inaczej: to jest przystojny, to znowu po prostu dziwny.

Wieczór mija powoli, ale bez żadnych zakłóceń. Tak baron jak i hrabia dziękują mu za poświęcony im czas. Baronowa okazuje dobre maniery, ale pod ich osłoną jest najwyraźniej zażenowana i John dziękuje jej za możliwość obejrzenia opery z tak dobrego miejsca. Jej mąż przyjmuje ten żart lepiej niż ona sama, ale John już wie, że to takiej reakcji powinien się spodziewać. Na koniec odprowadza całą czwórkę do szatni i odczekuje z nimi kolejkę – tak jakoś wyszło – i kiedy baron i baronowa wychodzą, ale hrabia i jego brat zostają, trochę nie wie, co ze sobą począć.

— Doktorze, gdzie znajdę o tej godzinie pana Havilla? — pyta hrabia.

— W jego gabinecie, Jaśnie Panie — odpowiada John. — A jeżeli go tam nie ma, być może rozmawia z artystami w ich garderobach.

— Rozumiem. Gdyby się pan natknął na pana Havilla, proszę go poinformować, że oczekuję go w jego gabinecie.

— Jaśnie Panie. — John nie jest chłopcem na posyłki, ale dogląda zamożnych widzów od ponad czterech lat i przez ten czas przyzwyczaił się do tego, że od czasu do czasu tak właśnie jest traktowany.

Kiedy hrabia odchodzi w kierunku gabinetu pana Havilla, ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu Johna pan Holmes zostaje przy nim. Rozdarty między dobrymi manierami i obowiązkowym obchodem po przedstawieniu, John waha się, co zrobić, kiedy jego myśli przerywa głos pana Holmesa.

— „Artyści”, powiedział pan.

— Słucham?

— O kim pan mówił? — pyta pan Holmes. Jest w nim coś, co z samego stania czyni akt konfrontacji: może to jego postawa, może wzrost. — Kogo miał pan na myśli, mówiąc „artyści”?

Cofając się znad krawędzi oczywistej konwersacyjnej pułapki, John odpowiada:

— Obawiam się, że nie wiem zbyt wiele o operze.

— Ale chodziło panu o konkretne osoby — upiera się pan Holmes. Mówiąc, gestykuluje cylindrem, przewieszony przez lewą rękę płaszcz kołysze się w ten sam rytm. — Nie udzieliłby pan przecież memu Jaśnie Panu bratu niejasnych wskazówek, prawda?

— Nie, sir, tego bym nie zrobił.

Pokaz szacunku na niewiele się zdaje. Zamiast go ugłaskać, tylko jeszcze bardziej go denerwuje.

— W takim razie — dopytuje się pan Holmes — o kim pan mówił?

John otwiera usta i mówi to, co musi powiedzieć:

— O każdych, którym pan Havill uważa za konieczne płacić nie tylko pieniędzmi, ale i komplementami.

— Każdym, komu — poprawia go pan Holmes. Jak dotąd w żadne słowa nie włożył tyle uczucia – i to autentycznego.

— Każdym, komu — zgadza się John i z tymi słowami osiągają pewne niewymuszone porozumienie. Holmes ma bardzo konkretne zdanie o zatrudnionych obecnie w operze śpiewakach i kiedy John twierdzi, że nic na takie tematy nie wie, zaczyna go dokształcać w kwestii wad każdego z nich. Ogromna część z tego, co mówi, to zapewne czyste spekulacje, ponieważ opisuje wady charakteru, nie techniki, ale większość zgadza się z plotkami, które John słyszał od wielu tancerzy i pomocników. Spora część tego, co mówi Holmes, balansuje na granicy nieuprzejmości i kiedy tę granicę tu i tam przekracza, John walczy ze sobą, żeby się nie śmiać.

Poniewczasie uświadamia sobie, że ich rozmowa sprawiła, że nie zastosował się jeszcze do polecenia hrabiego. Przeprasza szybko, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się ją zakończyć, ale pan Holmes po prostu idzie za nim. Pod pozorem swojego zwykłego obchodu John sprawdza wszystkie garderoby, a sama obecność pana Holmesa sprawia, że proces przebiega szybciej niż zwykle, dokładnie na odwrót, niż John by się spodziewał. Jedyne prawdziwe opóźnienie następuje, kiedy spotykają panią Hudson.

— Sherlock! — ni to woła, ni to grucha na niego kobieta.

— Pani Hudson! — odpowiada pan Holmes. Obejmują się delikatnie, przedstawiając sobą obraz absolutnego szczytu czułości. On całuje ją w policzek, ona wygładza mu klapy żakietu na jaskrawofioletowej jedwabnej kamizelce.

— O wiele za długo się nie widzieliśmy — mówi jej pan Holmes.

Pani Hudson śmieje się, rozradowana, i John czuje, że sam odruchowo się uśmiecha.

— To zawsze radość zobaczyć, że wyszedłeś do ludzi — mówi pani Hudson, wzbudzając tym cichy śmiech Holmesa. Dopiero teraz zauważa Johna i, nagle zbita z tropu, patrzy to na jednego, to na drugiego z nich.

— Mycroft posłał doktora Watsona po pana Havilla — wyjaśnia pan Holmes. — Pomyślałem, że się przyłączę i tak złożę pani niezapowiedzianą wizytę.

— Pan Havill wrócił już do siebie do gabinetu — mówi pani Hudson. — A przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje.

— Ach — odpowiada pan Holmes. — Proszę bardzo, doktorze. Jest pan wolny.

— Od tego obowiązku owszem, sir — zgadza się John. — Dziękuję panu za dotrzymanie mi towarzystwa.

— Ależ nie ma za co — odpowiada pan Holmes. Podaje mu dłoń. W oczach ma jakieś ciepło, które John czuje też w uścisku jego ręki.

— Państwo mi wybaczą. Sir. Madam.

Rozstają się; John robi obchód. Tego dnia zabiera mu to dużo czasu: choroby zbierają żniwo tak wśród tancerzy, jak i śpiewaków. Choć nie bardzo chce mu się czekać, John czeka, aż pan Holmes sobie pójdzie, i dopiero wtedy wraca do pani Hudson, żeby wręczyć jej wieczorne lekarstwo. Wciąż używając tylko imienia mężczyzny, instruktorka tańca informuje go, że pan Holmes wyszedł jakiś czas temu.

Mimo to kiedy John wraca do foyer, zastaje pana Havilla, jak odprowadza lorda Holmesa i pana Holmesa do drzwi. Kiedy John podchodzi bliżej, milkną, po czym odgradzają się od niego murem etykiety. John przytrzymuje im drzwi. Kiedy wychodzą, pan Holmes unika jego wzroku i ponownie ma minę człowieka znudzonego ponad wszelkie ludzkie pojęcie. John udaje, że tego nie dostrzega, a przecież skoro nie dostrzega, to na pewno mu to nie przeszkadza.

 

***

 

— Jest pan wreszcie — rzuca ostro Vernet.

John odstawia torbę, nie mogąc się nadziwić wyglądowi mężczyzny.

— Co się panu stało z głową?

Vernet opiera dłonie na biodrach i patrzy na Johna wilkiem. Cała jego postawa wyraża oburzenie.

— Co?

John robi ruch ręką wokół własnej głowy, próbując dać znać, że chodzi mu o splątaną burzę loków tamtego. Włosy Verneta nigdy nie dają się poskromić, ale dzisiaj wymknęły się nawet spod tej minimalnej kontroli, jaką miał nad nimi do tej pory. Zmierzwiona czupryna spada mu na maskę, dając złudzenie, że gładka porcelana płynnie przechodzi w skórę.

Vernet robi pogardliwą minę i rzuca się na fotel. Rozsiada się szeroko, wydyma usta nad świeżo ogolonym podbródkiem.

John unosi brew.

— Coś nie tak?

— Wszystko.

— Wszystko?

—  _Wszystko_.

— Biedaku — mówi John. — To naprawdę straszne.

— Drwi pan sobie ze mnie.

John podnosi swój fotel, stękając przy tym, i stawia go przy biurku Verneta. Siada naprzeciwko.

— W tej chwili łatwiej mi z pana drwić niż nie drwić.

— Żadnego z pana pożytku. — Bardzo możliwe, że mówiąc to, Vernet przewraca oczami. Niejednoznaczność światła świecy padającego na maskę nie pozwala Johnowi dojrzeć tego na pewno. Ma wrażenie, że oczy Verneta są niebieskie, ale pewności mieć nie może.

— Problemy z kompozycją?

— Czy mógłbym przejmować się czymś innym? — pyta obcesowo Vernet.

— Mogły się panu strzaskać skrzypce — odpowiada rozsądnie John.

Vernet nieruchomieje.

— Niech pan tego nawet nie mówi — zabrania, głosem surowym i bezbarwnym. — Wolałbym już stracić nogę.

— Straszne słowa jak na coś, co człowiek mówi swojemu lekarzowi.

— Prawda jest często straszna.

John przygląda mu się przez chwilę w zamyśleniu.

— Chodzi o libretto, prawda?

— Na czym opiera pan to założenie?

— Więcej pan dramatyzuje, kiedy skupia się pan na dialogach — odpowiada John. — A kiedy ostatnio mówił pan, żebym nie przychodził, pracował pan nad librettem.

— Rzeczywiście.

— Na czym polega trudność?

Vernet robi ponurą minę.

— Nie potrafię napisać romantycznego idioty, nie popadając w ewidentną parodię.

John parska śmiechem.

— Jakoś mnie to nie zaskakuje — mówi.

— Czy był pan romantycznym idiotą, kiedy był pan młodszy?

— Zwykle nie — odpowiada John. — Nie miałem kłopotów z namówieniem dziewczyny, żeby poszła ze mną do łóżka, ale to przecież nie to samo.

— Ach — mówi Vernet, zmieniając pozycję w fotelu. Dalej bardziej w nim leży, niż siedzi, ale teraz całym ciałem słucha. — Czyli jest pan łajdakiem.

— Kiedyś byłem — mówi John z nutką wstydu w głosie.

— A potem miłość pana odmieniła, tak?

John się śmieje.

— Nie. — Znowu się śmieje. — Boże święty, nie.

— Więc co się stało?

— Postrzelili mnie. — John dotyka prawą dłonią lewego ramienia. — Tutaj.

— Zmieniły się pańskie priorytety.

John potwierdza ruchem głowy.

— Jak konkretnie się zmieniły? — wypytuje go Vernet. — Pogoń za przyjemnościami ustąpiła miejsca konieczności?

— Być może. Byłem w opłakanym stanie. Wdało się zakażenie. Tak sobie myślę, że to było gorsze niż ta kula. Mówi się, że lekarze to okropni pacjenci, i to nie jest żart.

— A jednak nie jest pan człowiekiem, który zadowoliłby się prywatną pielęgniarką. Nie chodziło o względy praktyczne. Zadecydował sentyment.

— Sentyment, tak — zgadza się John.

Vernet pochyla się do przodu. Głowę ma pod kątem, dłonie splecione.

— Przykro mi, ale nie mam panu nic więcej do powiedzenia na ten temat — mówi John.

— Ależ ma pan. Wojna zmieniła pańskie podejście do miłości. W jaki sposób?

John siada wygodniej i myśli. Rozprasza go poruszenie Verneta, ale mężczyzna uspokaja się, kiedy zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. A w każdym razie usiłuje się uspokoić i z irytującego staje się zabawny.

— Wojna zmieniła _mnie_ — mówi po jakimś czasie John. — Przed wojną byłem… Cóż, szczerze mówiąc, byłem milszy dla oka. Nigdy nie byłem wysoki, ale na pewno silny. Opuściłem Anglię jako lekarz, żeby zostać żołnierzem, a wróciłem jako kaleka. Gorączka była paskudna. Czasem mam nawroty. Wtedy miałem je często.

— Szukał pan kobiety, której nie odstręczałyby pańskie napady gorączki ani mniej atrakcyjny wygląd.

Wargi Johna drgają w czymś w rodzaju uśmiechu.

— Nikogo nie szukałem. To nie było tak, że przeformułowałem swoje pragnienia, czy że postanowiłem być realistą. Nic z tych rzeczy.

Vernet patrzy na niego dziwnie.

— W takim razie co to było?

— Mary — odpowiada John. — Sądzę, że mógłbym panu powiedzieć, co sprawiło, że było nam ze sobą dobrze, ale nie było to nic, co przemyślałbym z wyprzedzeniem. Wydaje mi się, że żadne z nas nie przemyślało tego z wyprzedzeniem.

— Zaczniemy od tego, co sprawiało, że było wam ze sobą dobrze.

— Dobrze. No cóż, ja byłem na zmianę na chodzie i w żałosnym stanie. Gdyby ona chciała cackać się ze mną przez cały czas, wszystko by się między nami skończyło natychmiast. Nawet gdyby opiekowała się mną w czasie nawrotów, a kiedy czułem się lepiej, już tylko marudziła, byłoby… — John urywa, jego twarz zastyga w grymas.

— Szanowała pańską dumę.

— Przychodziło jej to łatwiej niż oddychanie — zgadza się John. — A ja, no cóż. Na początku… chyba bałem się, że mógłbym ją jakoś skrzywdzić.

— Pan? Widziałem pańską złość, doktorze. Pańska złość kieruje się do środka. No chyba że ona potrafiła ją z pana wydobyć.

John kręci głową.

— Nie miałem na myśli tego, że mógłbym ją uderzyć. Nigdy w życiu nie podniósłbym na nią ręki.

— Stąd moje zaskoczenie. Co więc miał pan na myśli?

— Stres? Może to.

— Ożenił się pan z więdnącym kwiatem?

John się śmieje.

— Nie. Ani trochę. Mary nie była kwiatem, była klejnotem. Miała…

— Proszę zaczekać — nakazuje mu Vernet, w pośpiechu sięgając po pióro i przyciągając do siebie papier. — Muszę to zapisać.

— Słucham?

— Klejnot, nie kwiat. Dobre słowa, warte wykorzystania. — Chwilę zajmuje mu nabranie atramentu, drugą znalezienie wolnej powierzchni, na której da się pisać.

— Pisze pan operę czy biografię? — pyta John.

— Nie rozpozna pan żadnej jednoznacznej wersji siebie — zapewnia go Vernet.

— A niejednoznaczną?

Vernet odpowiada na to wyłącznie szerokim uśmiechem.

— Proszę, niech pan kontynuuje.

— Właściwie postanowiłem zmienić przenośnię.

— Tak mnie na złość?

— Głównie panu na złość, ale nie tylko — odpowiada John. — Ale nie, widzi pan, Mary nie była cały czas taka sama. Kiedy nie działo się nic szczególnego, wtedy warto było się o nią martwić. Była pogodna i pełna ciepła, ale zawsze sprawiała wrażenie, jakby mocniejszy wiatr mógł zdmuchnąć jej świeczkę.

 _Tyle tylko_ — ciągnie John — że kiedy już przychodził mocny wiatr – kiedy ktoś inny był w potrzebie – ona stawała się latarnią morską. Raz…

— Moment. — Vernet zapisuje i to. — Jest pan dzisiaj w wyśmienitej formie. Powinien pan częściej być poetą. Zwłaszcza kiedy mowa o bitwach morskich. Tak by było lepiej. — Namawia Johna, żeby opowiedział mu coś więcej. Bilans zwierzeń między nimi byłby absurdalny nawet na szachrowanej wadze.

— Jednej rzeczy jestem ciekaw — mówi John, zmieniając temat. — Pisze pan operę, mieszka pan w budynku, w którym pracuję, i jest zupełnie możliwe, że pewnego dnia usłyszę jej wykonanie i od razu poznam pana prawdziwe nazwisko. Teraz cytuje pan już moje słowa. Rozpoznałbym je, nawet gdybym nie rozpoznał fabuły.

— Nie po włosku — oponuje Vernet.

— W porządku. Może po włosku nie. Ale znam melodie i fabułę. I wiem, że u pana _prima donna_ wchodzi dopiero w trzecim akcie. Nie ma drugiej takiej opery.

— Nieprawda. Sopran, który gra Kleopatrę, wchodzi dopiero w trzecim akcie. _Prima donna_ jest na scenie od aktu pierwszego.

— Ma pan na myśli ten kontralt, który gra młodego żołnierza? — pyta John.

— Oczywiście.

— Ale to kontralt.

— Ale _prima donna_.

— I gra mężczyznę.

— W którym miejscu przestaje być od tego _prima donna_? Nie jest przecież _primo uomo_.

— O to mi właśnie chodzi — mówi John. — Nie ma drugiej takiej opery. Nawet jeżeli nigdy nie zobaczę wykonania, na pewno o niej usłyszę.

— Pod warunkiem, że ktoś da szansę sztuce tak śmiałej.

— Nie wiem o operze prawie nic, a nawet ja widzę, że pańska sztuka jest niezwykła. — John pochyla się do przodu. — Zostanie wystawiona. Usłyszę o tym. Dowiem się, kim pan jest.

— A ja nie będę już wtedy zobowiązany umową do utrzymywania mojej tożsamości w tajemnicy — odpowiada Vernet. — O ile wszystko dobrze pójdzie.

— Co ma pan na myśli?

— Pani Hudson mówi mi, że kradzieże nie ustają. Jeżeli po jakiejś kradzieży znajdą w tych tunelach tajemniczego nieznajomego, obarczą go winą. Proste. Jeżeli będzie się dało powiązać tego człowieka z ludźmi zarządzającymi operą – dyrektorem albo właścicielem – to padnie na nich cień.

— Tylko zakładając, że byłby pan winny — nie zgadza się John.

— Doktorze, proszę mi powiedzieć taką rzecz: czy kiedy zniknął koń, udowodniono winę któremuś ze stajennych?

— Nie.

— A właśnie. W sądzie koleżeńskim wyrok zapada na podstawie podejrzeń.

— A gdyby sprawa tych kradzieży się wyjaśniła? — pyta John.

— Naprawdę wątpię, czy stajennych przywrócono by do pracy. Nawet jeżeli nie ukradli tego konia, to dopuścili do kradzieży.

John kręci głową.

— Gdyby wyjaśniła się sprawa wszystkich kradzieży i nie byłoby za co obarczać pana winą, to co wtedy?

Vernet mruczy pod nosem coś jednosylabowego.

— Słucham pana? — dopytuje się John.

— Dalej byłbym związany umową, żeby nie zdradzać, kim jestem. Już i tak naginam jej warunki, doktorze.

— I nie może pan pracować nigdzie indziej?

—  _Nie chcę_ pracować nigdzie indziej i na pewno nie przeniósłbym się gdzie indziej tylko po to, żeby zaspokoić pańską ciekawość.

John podnosi obie dłonie w geście kapitulacji.

— Ja nie naciskam. Ja tylko mówię, że to nieuniknione.

— Może we właściwym czasie, kiedy będę miał na to pozwolenie, po moich przenosinach gdzie indziej, zastanowię się, czy samemu panu nie powiedzieć.

— Naprawdę?

— Może, w dalekiej przyszłości. Ale panu nie daje to spokoju teraz.

— Pan nie może znieść, kiedy ktoś nie odpowiada panu na pytanie — przypomina mu John. — Choćby nawet wytrzymał pan tak długo, nie znając mojego nazwiska, skręcałby się pan z ciekawości.

— Jakie to szczęście, że nie musimy zamieniać się rolami — zauważa sucho Vernet.

John zakłada ręce na piersi.

Vernet czeka.

John go przeczekuje.

— Za intymnie? — pyta Vernet.

— Nie z przyjacielem, nie — przyznaje John.

— A człowiek, który nie chce zdradzić, jak ma na imię, to obcy, czy o to chodzi?

John się waha.

— A więc — naciska Vernet.

— Nie nazwałbym pana obcym.

— Ale i nie przyjacielem.

— Dziwny z pana przyjaciel — mówi John. — Mam nadzieję, że nikt nigdy takiego przede mną nie miał.

Pochmurna mina Verneta łagodnieje: zmiana zaczyna się w kącikach ust.

— W takim razie wracajmy do pracy, dobrze?

— Może mi pan zagrać tyle, ile pan już ma, i wyjaśnić mi, co się dzieje w każdej scenie — zgadza się John — a ja panu powiem, w którym miejscu coś brzmi nie tak.

— Wiem, gdzie coś brzmi nie tak.

— To będzie panu miło, kiedy się z panem zgodzę.

Słysząc to, Vernet się uśmiecha. Natychmiast przestaje, zamiast tego udając rozdrażnienie.

— Dobrze. — Wyjmuje skrzypce i John rozsiada się wygodniej w fotelu. — Nie wszystko jest dopracowane do poziomu formalnego przesłuchania — ostrzega. — Po prostu nie byłem w stanie doprowadzić tego do punktu, w którym byłbym z tego zadowolony.

— W porządku — mówi John.

— Wręcz przeciwnie.

— Vernet — mówi John, wstając, z naciskiem. — Będzie w porządku. Będzie zachwycająco.

Vernet kręci głową.

— Ale jeszcze nie jest.

— Ale od tego jestem ja — mówi John. — Prawda?

— Na swój sposób — przyznaje Vernet. — Jednak…

— Nie — przerywa mu John. — Chcę to usłyszeć. To ja nalegałem, żeby uwzględnił pan wątki miłosne. Jeżeli okaże się, że coś z nimi nie tak, to to będzie ewidentnie moja wina.

Vernet milknie na moment, po czym się z nim zgadza:

— Ewidentnie. — Z wahaniem patrzy na twarz Johna. Wreszcie wracają do pracy.


	3. Op. 20, no. 3

— Nie — przekonuje John. — Nie, damy radę. Naprawdę, będzie dobrze.

Z twarzą na biurku i rękami założonymi za tył głowy, Vernet jęczy. Niski pomruk tego jęku odbija się echem od ścian i wysokiego sufitu. Ręce opadają mu bezwładnie, blade czubki palców zanurzają się w ciemnych lokach.

John wzdycha, obchodzi Verneta dookoła i łapie jago fotel nisko za oparcie. Ze straszliwym zgrzytem ciągnie do tyłu fotel wraz z siedzącym w nim mężczyzną. Vernet podrywa się na nogi, krzycząc na niego, i John natychmiast chwyta go za łokieć. Wyciąga wyższego mężczyznę na środek pomieszczenia, tak że obu ich obejmuje krąg światła świecy.

— Nie musi pan wszystkiego pisać od nowa — mówi mu John. — Jest dobrze. Pytałem muzyków z orkiestry i wszyscy mówią, że to normalne. Niech pan tego nie wyrzuca.

— Ale tak ładnie by się paliło.

John zakłada ręce na piersiach.

— Proszę zaraz przestać.

— Ale to wszystko takie _głupoty_! I to _ja_ je napisałem! Jak mogłem napisać coś tak głupiego?

— Słowa piosenek zawsze brzmią głupio — mówi John. — To tylko znaczy, że robi pan to, jak należy.

Vernet robi obrażoną minę i obejmuje się tymi swoimi długimi rękami. Łapie się za łokcie i na tle ciemnej tkaniny jego palce są rażąco blade. W tunelach panuje dziś niejaki chłód, ale nie jest aż tak zimno, żeby Vernet przejmował się swoimi skrzypcami zamiast operą.

— Niech mi pan streści fabułę.

— Już pan zna fabułę.

— Proszę mi opowiedzieć jeszcze raz.

Vernet bawi się spinką u mankietu.

— Akt pierwszy — ponagla go John.

— Antoniusz wraca do Aleksandrii świeżo po ślubie z Oktawią — recytuje bezbarwnym głosem Vernet. — Żołnierze przyjmują to z ulgą. Więcej sławy, więcej walk i tak dalej, i tak dalej, aż w końcu Antoniusz wraca do Kleopatry. Oficerowie służący pod Antoniuszem nie dają rady przyćmić jego osiągnięć i wracają do Aleksandrii z Rzymu, gdzie walczyli. Rośnie napięcie wśród żołnierzy, słychać głosy o zwróceniu się przeciwko Rzymowi. Koniec aktu pierwszego.

— Dobrze. Akt drugi.

— Coraz więcej się mówi o walce przeciwko Rzymowi. Konflikt lojalności. Młody żołnierz przyłącza się do spisku. Ma odegrać kluczową rolę w buncie. Jego oficer wybija mu to z głowy. Następnego dnia rano wszyscy mają wypłynąć, mimo że to na lądzie mają przewagę. Kleopatra obiecała im osiemdziesiąt okrętów. Wielu wątpi, czy dotrzyma obietnicy. Koniec aktu drugiego.

— Akt trzeci.

— Dalej jesteśmy w akcie drugim — mówi Vernet, z oburzeniem opierając ręce na biodrach.

— Nie szkodzi, niech mi pan opowie akt trzeci.

— Bitwa morska.

— Co bitwa morska? — pyta John.

— Antoniusz i Kleopatra stają na czele swoich flot — odpowiada Vernet, mierzwiąc sobie włosy i odwracając się. Zaczyna chodzić tam i z powrotem po ciasnej przestrzeni. — Moment chwały Kleopatry. Antoniusz do niej dołącza albo może śpiewa od początku, jeszcze nie zdecydowałem. Cały czas przerywa im motyw rzymski. — Szybkimi ruchami naśladuje kolejno flet i bęben: palce najpierw fruwają mu z boku twarzy, potem uderzają w coś niewidzialnego przed brzuchem. — Kleopatra ucieka z pola bitwy, wszystko stracone. Nasz oficer umiera w ramionach młodego żołnierza, którego powstrzymał od udziału w buncie. Koniec aktu trzeciego.

— Doskonale. Akt czwarty?

Vernet obraca się na pięcie i z absolutną satysfakcją mówi:

— Wszyscy giną.

— No i co, nie ma pan ochoty ich wszystkich pozabijać?

— Doktorze, ustaliliśmy już, jak bardzo to pytanie jest retoryczne.

— Właśnie — odpowiada John. — Co oznacza, że najpierw musimy dokończyć akt drugi.

— Nienawidzę aktu drugiego.

— To niech go pan przerobi. Albo napisze od początku, albo przeredaguje. Zrobi _cokolwiek_. Siedzi pan obrażony od tygodni.

— Tylko od dwóch — mruczy Vernet.

— Zgadza się, tygodni — mówi John.

Vernet wydyma usta. Maska czyni tę minę zupełnie absurdalną.

Johnowi drgają usta.

— No dobrze. Może zrobiłby pan sobie przerwę?

— Nie chcę zrobić sobie przerwy.

— Tego też nie chce pan robić — przypomina mu John. Podnosi swoją latarnię i zapala ją od jednej z wielu świec, którymi upstrzone są stoły. — Niech je pan wszystkie zgasi — mówi. — Idziemy na spacer.

— A dokąd to właściwie?

— Nie miałem jeszcze okazji zbadać tych tuneli — odpowiada John. — Proszę mnie oprowadzić.

Vernet ani drgnie.

— Tunele jak tunele — mówi.

— Zauważyłem. — John sam zaczyna zdmuchiwać świeczki. W końcu Vernet dołącza do niego z ciężkim westchnieniem, wydymając usta i nie próbując ukryć, w jakim jest złym humorze. Świeca po świecy mała komnata pogrąża się w mroku, póki latarnia nie stanie się jedynym źródłem światła.

John dopiero wtedy otwiera drzwi i znacząco czeka, aż Vernet do niego dołączy. Mężczyzna prawie ginie w ciemności; widać tylko jego maskę i jaskrawą biel koszuli. Trzymając latarnię lewą ręką, John ofiarowuje Vernetowi prawe, zgięte w łokciu ramię.

Vernet ponownie wzdycha, ale przekłada rękę przez ramię Johna.

— To bardzo krótki spacer, a powietrze jest nieprzyjemne — mówi.

— Już mi się podoba ta wycieczka.

— Na części trasy śmierdzi moczem i odchodami.

— Zupełnie jak w wojsku. Niech pan przestanie, bo się roztkliwię.

John słyszy przy uchu ciche sapnięcie; nie całkiem śmiech, ale blisko.

Spacerują. Tunele są akurat na tyle szerokie, żeby mogli nimi iść obok siebie pod rękę. John jest zaskoczony tym namacalnym dowodem szczupłości drugiego mężczyzny; jego przedłużający się dotyk to też pewien wstrząs. Vernet nie powinien mieć określonych kształtów. Jest istotą zrobioną z ruchu i gestykulacji, stałą tylko w swej zmienności. John zna ludzkie ciało bardzo dobrze, ale ciało Verneta, jak jego nastroje, wydaje mu się zbyt zmienne, zbyt ulotne, żeby można go było dotykać bez obaw.

— Skąd się tu wzięły te tunele? — pyta John. Jego głos rozbrzmiewa głuchym echem, zagłuszając odgłos ich zgranych kroków. — Ktoś musiał wydrążyć je z jakiegoś powodu.

— Powstały przy budowie linii metra — odpowiada Vernet. — Były takie plany, żeby zrobić zejście do niego tuż przed budynkiem opery. W zamian za obietnicę zwiększonego ruchu pieszego ówczesny właściciel zgodził się na pociągnięcie tuneli.

— Ale wszystko się zawaliło?

— Prawie dosłownie. Zalewała je Tamiza, okazywały się strukturalnie niestabilne… lista jest długa.

Przed sobą mają zakręt. Próbują go minąć i iść dalej, ale tunel zwęża się na tyle, że zmusza ich, by porzucili pozory swobodnego spaceru. Szczury uciekają im spod nóg, po czym podpełzają z powrotem do skraju kręgu światła rzucanego przez latarnię.

— Jak daleko ciągnie się ten tunel? — pyta John.

— Niezbyt daleko. Tędy da się tylko dojść do zalanej części tych podziemi. Jeśli nie chce pan wąchać Tamizy…

— Już i tak robię to wystarczająco często — odpowiada John.

Zawracają i tym razem to Vernet ofiarowuje ramię.

John przekłada latarnię do drugiej ręki i daje się wziąć pod rękę.

— Mówiłem panu, że spacer dobrze panu zrobi. Taka zmiana tempa.

— Jeśli to miała być gra słów, to robimy to ostatni raz – ostrzega go Vernet.

— Słucham?

— Ach, czyli nie. To dobrze.

Wracają do pomieszczenia Verneta. Vernet wyciąga gazetę z torby lekarskiej Johna bez pozwolenia ani sugestii. John zapala tymczasem jedną z mniejszych świeczek od płomienia latarni i zaczyna przywracać pokój do jego poprzedniego stanu.

— Zrujnuje pan sobie wzrok — przestrzega John, nie po raz pierwszy.

Kiedy Vernet nie odpowiada swoim zwyczajnym „Tak, _doktorze_ ”, John podnosi wzrok znad świec. Zastygły w bezruchu, Vernet wygląda, jakby wpatrywał się w przeciwległą ścianę pokoju.

— Jakiś problem? — pyta John.

— Potrzebuję więcej materiału, lepszego punktu odniesienia — odpowiada Vernet, nie ruszając się z miejsca.

— I…?

Wzrok Verneta błyskawicznie przeskakuje na twarz Johna.

— Co pan robi dzisiaj wieczorem?

— Będę na służbie.

Vernet _podkrada_ się bliżej. Kąt, pod jakim trzyma głowę, ma wyrażać brak zainteresowania, ale zdradza go reszta ciała: stopy i biodra skierowane ma w inną stronę niż twarz. Dłonie zajęte ma ustawianiem równo świec na biurku, ale skupiony jest bez wątpienia na Johnie.

— Owszem, ale nie będzie pan tak naprawdę zajęty.

— Nie wiem, co pan planuje, ale odpowiedź brzmi „nie”.

— Jeszcze nie powiedziałem, co to będzie! — protestuje Vernet.

— Rzeczywiście, ale jeśli miałoby to oznaczać, że zaniedbam swoją pracę jeszcze bardziej, niż już to robię…

—  _Nic się nie stanie._

— Boże dopomóż, to właśnie miał pan na myśli.

— Niech pan przyjdzie dziś wieczorem do loży numer pięć — nalega Vernet.

— Jasne, a rano mnie zwolnią.

Vernet kręci głową.

— Nie zwolnią pana.

— Jeszcze nigdy żaden dobry plan nie zaczął się od słów „nie zwolnią pana”.

Vernet nachyla się bliżej. Jego ciało układa się w kształt niemego błagania.

— Nie ma sensu, żeby pan robił taką minę, skoro prawie nie widzę pana twarzy — zauważa John.

— Proszę przyjść do piątki. Nawet jeśli pan tego nie zrobi, będzie pan wiedział, że ja tam jestem. — Głos Verneta, niski i ciepły, kusi. Kiedy stoi tak blisko, przyciąga jak magnes.

John odchyla się do tyłu i splata ręce na piersi.

— Dlaczego tak panu zależy na tym, żeby zobaczyć dzisiejszą operę?

— Już panu mówiłem: potrzebny mi punkt odniesienia. Muszę usłyszeć głosy innych ludzi. I instrumenty, prawdziwe instrumenty, nie sam ich dźwięk w mojej głowie.

Nie powinno to brzmieć tak racjonalnie.

— Ale jeśli ktoś pana przyłapie – czy choćby tylko zobaczy…

— Jak dotąd nikt mnie nie widział.

John ma ochotę nim potrząsnąć.

— Wszyscy w tym budynku popadli w paranoję z powodu tych kradzieży. Ostatnie, czego potrzebujemy, to żeby przechadzał się tu człowiek w masce.

— To pan zasugerował przechadzkę, doktorze.

— Żeby się tu skradał człowiek w masce — inaczej dobiera słowo John. — To różnica, tu na dole czy tam na górze.

Vernet nachyla się bliżej i robi taki gest, jakby miał złapać Johna za ramiona i uspokajająco przesunąć dłonie w dół, ku jego łokciom. Najwyraźniej zmienia zdanie; jego dłonie zataczają tylko krąg. Pocieszająca jest myśl, że nie tylko Johna kusi, żeby kimś potrząsnąć i w ten sposób wymóc na nim współpracę.

John się nie cofa.

Vernet kręci głową i się odsuwa.

— Wie pan, gdzie mnie znaleźć, kiedy już zmieni pan zdanie.

— To bardzo zły pomysł — ostrzega go John.

Vernet robi pod jego adresem lekceważący ruch ręką.

— Raczej taki, który już z powodzeniem wprowadzałem w życie. I to nie raz. Jeżeli tak się pan przejmuje, może pan przyjść.

— Nie, dziękuję — odmawia John. — Będę na służbie. W pracy.

— Tak jak teraz?

— Teraz mam przerwę na lunch. — Pani Hudson była bardzo uprzejma w kwestii planowania prób baletu, ale Johnowi i tak zawsze brakuje czasu na wyprawy na dół. Sprawdza, która godzina. — A raczej miałem. Muszę wracać.

— Przecież nic jeszcze nie zrobiliśmy — jęczy Vernet.

— Do widzenia. — John znacząco obchodzi Verneta dookoła, żeby wrócić do miejsca, gdzie zostawił torbę. — I proszę, niech pan nie zrobi nic głupiego.

— Oczywiście że nie.

— Mówiłem poważnie.

— Ja też — odpowiada Vernet. Jest tak pewny siebie, że John prawie mu wierzy. — Zobaczymy się wieczorem.

— Nic z tego.

Vernet tylko się uśmiecha.

 

***

 

Nie mija połowa drugiego aktu, a John już nie może usiedzieć ze zdenerwowania. Oczywiście wewnętrznie, tylko wewnętrznie, ale nie może. Tego wieczoru jest sporo niesprzedanych miejsc, przez co gorąco na sali, zwykle przygniatające, staje się znośne. Jeżeli ktoś zemdleje, to nie z gorąca. A jeśli nie z gorąca, to nie będzie można winić opery.

Mając to na myśli, John odkłada tanią powieść, którą czytał, i idzie się przejść. Tak się składa, że jego spacer prowadzi na piętro. W obie strony rozciąga się łukowaty korytarz. W ścianie po wewnętrznej stronie łuku osadzone są w równych odstępach drzwi. Drzwi do loży numer pięć niczym nie różnią się od pozostałych. Nikt się tu nie kręci w środku drugiego aktu. Nie widać nawet biletera.

Klamka jest chłodna w dotyku. Obraca się bezgłośnie, ale już najlżejsze popchnięcie drzwi sprawia, że wylewa się zza nich głośniejsza niż przed sekundą muzyka. John wślizguje się szybko do środka i zamyka drzwi. Teraz, w ciemności, jest bezpieczny. Zasłony loży pozostają zaciągnięte; gruba tkanina jarzy się czerwono od wiszącego po drugiej stronie żyrandola. Na tym tle John dostrzega ludzki kształt.

— Vernet? — szepcze.

Kształt szybkim gestem daje Johnowi znak, żeby usiadł.

Ostrożnie stawiając stopy, macając przed sobą rękami, John znajduje krzesło. Wymacując w mroku podłokietniki, wsuwa się bokiem między dwa krzesła, przedostaje na drugą stronę i siada.

Jego towarzysz przysuwa się bliżej. W dusznej loży jego oddech jest lekki i niemal chłodny.

— Spóźnił się pan — szepcze mu do ucha Vernet. Siedzi tak blisko, że ich ramiona stykają się, choć nie na tej samej wysokości – Vernet jest wyższy.

— A pana w ogóle nie powinno tutaj być — odpowiada John.

— Nikt tu nie zajrzy — obiecuje mu Vernet. — Wystarczy, żeby nikt nie zauważył, jak pan wychodzi. Niech się pan wymknie podczas arii, a nikt się nie dowie. — Wypowiadane ściszonym głosem słowa brzmią tak piekielnie rozsądnie. — Przed nami jeszcze ponad trzy akty. Nie ma pośpiechu.

— Nie zostaję na resztę przedstawienia. — Do końca jeszcze kilka godzin.

— Nie?

— Nie. Chciałem tylko sprawdzić, czy faktycznie pan tu jest.

— No to pan sprawdził — mówi cicho Vernet. Obraca twarz ku kotarze. — Może pan iść, doktorze.

Panując nad głosem, jeśli nawet nie nad irytacją, John pyta:

— W takim razie po co mnie pan tu w ogóle zaprosił?

— Hmm? — Mężczyzna już myślał o czymś innym.

— Co niby tutaj robię?

— Pana obecność sprzyja myśleniu — odpowiada Vernet.

Na zewnątrz loży kończy się solo; publiczność bije brawo. Chwilę później podnosi się szum ludzkich głosów. Przez chwilę będzie można bezpiecznie rozmawiać.

John zastanawia się, czy sobie nie pójść; zastanawia się, czy nie zacząć pytać. Postanawia nie robić ani tego, ani tego.

Wzrok Verneta w mroku ma swój ciężar, jak przedmiot. Tak samo jego aprobata.

John czeka, próbując wychwycić coś, co choćby w przybliżeniu brzmiałoby podobnie do opery Verneta, ale jego dzieło i dzisiejszy spektakl wydają się nie mieć ze sobą nic wspólnego.

Czeka i dziwi się. Muzyka wędruje powoli przez obszar melancholii, po czym wyrywa się z niego triumfalnie. Niezamierzone obcowanie z operą nauczyło Johna niewiele na jej temat, ale osłabiło jego zdolność słuchania w spokoju muzyki przez dłuższy czas. Nie licząc oczywiście słuchania, jak Vernet gra na swoich skrzypcach. Ta opera to wykład, odstręczający w porównaniu z rozmowami między żołnierzem a skrzypkiem. W końcu nachyla się blisko i pyta:

— Czego pan nasłuchuje?

Coś jasnego i chłodnego ociera się o nos Johna: to maska Verneta, w chwili, gdy obraca on głowę, żeby lepiej usłyszeć szept Johna. Obaj odsuwają się jednocześnie i obaj przestają, czując, że ten drugi się poruszył. Przez chwilę sytuacja jest patowa; dość długo, żeby John poczuł, jak smakuje oddech tamtego. John odsuwa się jeszcze trochę dalej.

— Przerwał mi pan — oskarża go łagodnie Vernet.

— Niech mi pan wytłumaczy, po co to panu — słowa Johna nie są tak naprawdę pytaniem.

— Orkiestra słyszana uszami brzmi inaczej niż orkiestra pomyślana.

— Bo gra wszystkie partie naraz?

Głos Verneta robi się pogardliwy.

— Bo nie jest perfekcyjna. Poza tym wchodzi w interakcję z przestrzenią i musi rywalizować z publicznością, która próbuje ją przegadać. — Z jego wzgardliwego tonu łatwo się domyślić, że żadna zabłąkana myśl nigdy nie próbowała dopuścić się czegoś takiego wobec orkiestry grającej w głowie Verneta.

— Naprawdę słyszy pan muzykę?

Milczenie Verneta jest absolutnie szydercze i w tej ciemności bardziej wymowne niż mogłaby być jakakolwiek mina w świetle.

— Kiedy muzyka nie gra — dopowiada John. Obraźliwe określenie, które chciałby załączyć na końcu tego zdania, pozostaje niewypowiedziane.

— A pan nie?

John kręci głową. Słyszy, jak kołnierzyk ociera mu się przy tym ruchu o skórę na karku.

— Słyszy pan frazy? — pyta Vernet.

Chodzi mu o muzyczne zdania.

— Kiedy gra muzyka, słyszę.

— Niech mi pan powie, kiedy się zacznie i skończy następna fraza.

— Dobrze. — Z przechyloną głową i oczami utkwionymi w zasłonie loży John czeka na początek następnej frazy. — Już — szepcze, biorąc najpierw głośny oddech. Krótka przygoda z klarnetem nauczyła go, jak ważny jest prawidłowy oddech. Wsłuchuje się we frazę najlepiej, jak potrafi, po czym powtarza: — Już — kiedy wydaje mu się, że nadszedł właściwy moment.

— Hmm – mruczy cicho Vernet, ani go nie chwaląc, ani nie strofując. Neutralność jego reakcji jest o wiele bardziej niepokojąca. — A słyszy pan poszczególne partie? — pyta.

— Chodzi panu o poszczególne instrumenty?

Vernet przewraca oczami tak mocno, że aż to słychać.

— Nie, chodzi mi o _partie_.

John próbuje. Zamyka oczy i wytęża słuch. Kiwa głową.

— Ile?

— Właściwie… nie mam pojęcia — przyznaje. Przygotowuje się na nieuniknioną satysfakcję Verneta, by z zaskoczeniem zdać sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna obok niego owszem, cały zesztywniał, ale z zawodu. — Może mi pan pokazać?

— Mogę spróbować — zgadza się Vernet i dodaje: — Niech mi pan da rękę.

Na tym etapie znajomości John wie już, że nie ma sensu pytać, po co. Zdejmuje po prostu prawą rękę z podłokietnika i podaje ją Vernetowi, jakby wybierali się na spacer. Vernet bierze ją w zupełnie inny sposób, przeciągając łokieć Johna po swoim ramieniu i zaciskając długie palce wokół jego mankietu. John pozwala mu na to, zbyt zaintrygowany, żeby protestować albo wyrwać rękę. Kiedy opuszki palców Verneta układają się na nadgarstku Johna w dokładnie przemyślanych odstępach, pozycja staje się jasna: przedramię Johna zastąpi im skrzypce, jego nadgarstek będzie gryfem, jego zwrócona grzbietem w górę dłoń – ślimakiem.

Z początku Vernet po prostu wybija na nadgarstku Johna takt. Kiedy John zaczyna kiwać głową, jakby bezwiednie, Vernet zaczyna grać. W panującej w loży wysokiej temperaturze jego palce straciły swój zwykły chłód, ale zachowały pełną gracji kontrolę. Ich opuszki wystukują swój bezbłędny taniec, a każde uderzenie raczej prowadzi muzykę, niż za nią podąża. Kiedy muzyka wchodzi w _vibrato_ , drgają na skórze Johna.

— Partia skrzypiec — wyjaśnia niepotrzebnie Vernet, przesuwając dłonią w górę ręki Johna, w miarę jak wznosi się ton grających w dole instrumentów. Żakiet i koszula tłumią wrażenie dotyku, ale precyzja ruchów Verneta nie ulega kwestii.

— Nauczył się jej pan na pamięć — szepcze John.

— Jak pan widzi. Rozpozna ją pan teraz?

John kiwa głową.

Widząc to, Vernet płynnie przenosi dłoń z powrotem na przegub Johna. Jego ruchy są teraz inne. Zahacza kciukiem o mankiet Johna, podciągając go nieco do góry, i John zwalcza w sobie nagły impuls, żeby ściągnąć dla niego żakiet i podwinąć rękaw.

— Altówka? — zgaduje zamiast tego John.

— Nie.

Z zamkniętymi oczami, oblizując wargi, John słucha. Pozycja, w jakiej Vernet trzyma jego rękę, sugeruje instrument smyczkowy, ale czy rzeczywiście naśladuje jeden z nich? John słucha i myśli. Szeptem podsuwa:

— Flet?

— Tak. O wiele lepiej. — Przez resztę drugiego aktu Vernet gra na nim i dla niego. Od siedzenia w tej dziwnej pozycji Johna boli ramię, choćby nie wiadomo jak udawał, że tak nie jest, i w końcu z żalem kończy tę zabawę.

Wraz z trzecim aktem zaczyna się inna zabawa, a może lekcja, tym razem trudniejsza.

— Pańska kolej, doktorze. — Vernet ofiarowuje swoją dłoń, kładąc ją grzbietem w dół na podłokietniku swojego krzesła. — Niech mi pan pokaże, co pan słyszy.

John wyciera rękę o spodnie, wiedząc, że to na nic. Chociaż mało się poci w temperaturach, które w Anglii uchodzą za wysokie, ten sprawdzian i chęć zrobienia dobrego wrażenia sprawiają, że wyjątkowo się denerwuje. Opiera łokieć o podłokietnik swojego własnego krzesła i opuszcza dłoń. Jego palce natrafiają w ciemności na ludzką skórę. Czuje pod opuszkami jej względną gładkość, a potem coś drapiącego i szorstkiego, w czym rozpoznaje ślady po szwach, które sam założył. Przesuwa dłoń wyżej, żeby nie dotykała blizn i towarzyszących im śladów po igle.

W akcie tchórzostwa wybiera na początek perkusję i wybija na dłoni Verneta jej oczywisty rytm. Kiedy dramatyczne uderzenia w bębny przestają być potrzebne jako podkład dla głosu śpiewaka i zaczyna się wers śpiewaczki, John się waha: przedramieniem dotyka przedramienia Verneta, jego palce zastygają w bezruchu nad dłonią tamtego. Czeka na gromki powrót sekcji perkusji i po chwili jego cierpliwość zostaje nagrodzona. Następna fraza jest szybka i John wybija ją uderzeniami dwóch palców.

Przy następnym aplauzie robi przerwę. Zanim zdąży zacząć ponownie, Vernet chwyta go za palce i ściska mocno, po czym zabiera rękę. Raczej nie była to krytyka, ale jakaś niewielka, zmieszana, kryjąca się w piersi część Johna miała nadzieję na bardziej wyraźną pochwałę.

— Co dalej? — pyta John, patrząc na profil swego towarzysza.

— Dalej proszę samodzielnie — instruuje go Vernet.

John ponownie zamyka oczy i robi, co mu kazano. Uważne wsłuchiwanie się wymaga o wiele większego wysiłku umysłowego niż samo słuchanie opery. Kiedy tylko John się rozprasza, Vernet od razu trąca go kolanem. John pojęcia nie ma, jak mężczyzna czyta w jego myślach.

Nim dobiegnie końca akt trzeci, John jest zupełnie wyczerpany. Wyczerpany i zgrzany w pogrążonej w ciemnościach loży. Zamiast na muzyce, zaczyna się skupiać na oddechu Verneta i z przyjemnością odkrywa, że ten nie potrafi stwierdzić, na które dźwięki John uważa, a tylko tyle, że słucha uważnie. Choć tak bliski, odgłos jest prawie niesłyszalny. Równomierny, delikatny. John siada niżej w wygodnym krześle. Pomału odpływa.

Czuje na ramieniu mocny, ciepły dotyk. Po kręgosłupie przebiega mu absurdalny dreszcz: kłująca kaskada doznań.

— Doktorze — szepcze mu prosto do ucha Vernet.

— Mmm?

— Mamy prawie koniec aktu piątego.

John otwiera oczy, mruga.

— Co takiego? Kiedy…?

— Zasnął pan w połowie czwartego. Nie winię pana. Muzyka była powtarzalna, nudna.

— Muszę, muszę… — John wskazuje gestem drzwi za ich plecami.

— Mhm — zgadza się Vernet. — Powinien pan dać radę wymknąć się niepostrzeżenie w czasie najbliższych pięciu minut.

— Ile zostało do końca?

— Pół godziny, pod warunkiem że sopranistka przestanie przeciągać każdą nutę — odpowiada Vernet; w jego głosie słychać szyderstwo. — Całkiem zrujnowała im tempo.

John z roztargnieniem kiwa głową, klepiąc się po kieszeniach, po czym przypomina sobie, że szuka swojej torby lekarskiej, ta zaś stoi między jego nogami.

— W takim razie już pójdę.

— Mhm — mruczy po raz drugi Vernet.

John podnosi torbę, wstaje. Nie jęczy, czując, jak zesztywniały mu kark i plecy, chociaż niewiele brakuje. Podaje Vernetowi rękę, a ten ujmuje ją, nie wstając z krzesła. John podkrada się do drzwi, nasłuchuje przez chwilę, otwiera je ostrożnie i wygląda szybko na korytarz, zanim otworzy je szerzej. Zamyka drzwi za sobą tak cicho, jak potrafi. Po raz ostatni tego wieczoru miga mu Vernet: sylwetka w ciemnościach, pochylona głowa, dłonie złożone w wieżyczkę.

 

***

 

— Wciąż nie jest dość dobrze — wścieka się Vernet dwa dni później, chodząc tam i z powrotem po swojej podziemnej kwaterze.

— Ale będzie — mówi John. Nie podnosi wzroku znad gazety.

—  _Nie będzie._

— Będzie.

 

***

 

Ktoś kradnie z operowych stajni drugiego konia. Wszyscy nowi stajenni zostają bezzwłocznie wyrzuceni z pracy. Z wyjątkiem głównego stajennego, który sam odchodzi.

Polica bada sprawę i nie dochodzi do niczego.

Po trzech dniach bezowocnych poszukiwań po całym budynku opery i okolicy zjawia się w imieniu swojego brata wielce zirytowany pan Sherlock Holmes. Wygląda na to, że pan Holmes w równej mierze pomaga i przeszkadza w śledztwie. Sączący się z jego głosu jad jest niewiarygodny i John przeformułowuje w myślach swoją opinię o nim. Kiedy pan Holmes jest w złym nastroju, jego arogancja przestaje być czarująca.

Przydatne może się jednak okazać to, jak pan Holmes zaprząta uwagę wszystkich. John od trzech dni odkłada wizytę u Verneta z obawy, że mógłby ściągnąć mu na kark policję. Potrzeba bronienia przyjaciela przed niebezpieczeństwem sprawia, że jakakolwiek próba wymknięcia się do niego rzucałaby się w oczy. John wie, jak cały wibruje poczuciem celu, kiedy się martwi. Idzie z tym dylematem do pani Hudson – przecież chyba zaglądała ostatnio na dół, żeby się upewnić, że Vernet codziennie coś je – ale zastaje ją w towarzystwie pana Holmesa.

— Tu pan jest! — wita Johna pani Hudson. Jej wesołość jest dziwnym zgrzytem wobec unoszących się w operze oparów podenerwowania. Podczas gdy każdy inny na jej miejscu uczepiłby się Johna, żeby uciec od swojego rozmówcy, ona po prostu włącza go do rozmowy. Pan Holmes wita się nad wyraz zdawkowo. Nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na jego wyraźnie paskudny humor, pani Hudson ściska go za ramię. — Już prawie pora lunchu — informuje pana Holmesa. — No i na zewnątrz dużo trudniej o bycie podsłuchanym.

— Rozsądny argument — przyznaje pan Holmes.

— Słucham, słucham? — dopytuje się John.

— Doktorze Watson, w praktyce rozmawia pan w operze ze wszystkimi, czyż nie? — pyta pan Holmes.

— Rzeczywiście, sir.

— Regularnie?

— To zależy od osoby — odpowiada John. — Ale owszem, dość regularnie.

Pan Holmes kiwa głową.

— Doskonale. Będę musiał pana porwać. Proszę się ze mną spotkać we foyer za… — Patrzy na swój kieszonkowy zegarek; John dostrzega spomiędzy jego palców błysk szkła i metalu. — Dwadzieścia minut.

— Powiem panu Havillowi, gdzie pan jest, gdyby pytał — ofiarowuje się pani Hudson. — To w sprawie śledztwa; na pewno nie będzie miał nic przeciwko temu. — Jej propozycja odbiera Johnowi wymówkę, która pozwoliłaby mu się wycofać. Chociaż czeka na niego kilka bolących gardeł i kilka przypadków schorzeń wstydliwych, żadna z tych skarg nie jest wystarczająco poważna, żeby wymagała jego uwagi natychmiast.

— Dziękuję, pani Hudson — odpowiada.

— Nie ma za co, mój drogi. Tak przynajmniej wiem, że _wszyscy_ zjedzą lunch. — Wymawiając ze szczególnym naciskiem słowo „wszyscy”, posyła panu Holmesowi znaczące spojrzenie. Chociaż pan Holmes reaguje na to jak nadąsany siostrzeniec na słowa ulubionej ciotki, John przypuszcza, że w rzeczywistości chodzi jej o Verneta.

Ni stąd, ni zowąd perspektywa lunchu z zagniewanym panem Holmesem staje się do zniesienia.

— Jeśli teraz zacznę, mogę tu utknąć na długie godziny — mówi mu John. — Chodźmy od razu. Chyba że coś innego pana zatrzymuje.

Pan Holmes robi taką minę, że John nie wie, krzywi się ponuro, czy się uśmiecha. Robi ruch ręką w stronę drzwi, przez które wszedł John.

— W żadnym razie.

Żegnają się z panią Hudson. Kiedy pan Holmes odwraca się plecami, pani Hudson mruga do Johna. John przygryza policzek i wychodzi za Holmesem na zewnątrz.

 

***

 

Pan Holmes przywołuje im dwoma przenikliwymi gwizdami dorożkę i gestem poleca Johnowi, żeby wsiadł pierwszy. John robi to posłusznie i bez słowa, strzepując tył palta, zanim usiądzie. Pan Holmes do niego dołącza i dorożka się kołysze. Holmes obraca głowę ku klapie nad ich głowami i podaje woźnicy adres Gloriany, pobliskiej restauracji. Składane drzwiczki dorożki zamykają się, osłaniając im nogi i w pewnym małym stopniu chroniąc przed jesiennym chłodem.

— Jeszcze pan tam nie był — zauważa pan Holmes, kiedy koń odciąga dorożkę od krawężnika i zanurzają się w mokrej mgle. Poprawia okrywający jego długie nogi płaszcz: okryte czarną skórą dłonie przesuwają jedną czarną tkaninę po drugiej. W twarzy ma niewiele ciepła, a w oczach jeszcze mniej; jego bladość przywodzi na myśl raczej marmurowy posąg niż chorobę. Dziwne, jak ten człowiek robi się z czasem coraz bardziej przystojny.

— Tak czy nie, doktorze Watson? — pyta Holmes z nieskrywaną irytacją w głosie. Dzisiaj jest on bardziej opryskliwy niż ostatnio i jakoś od tego znajomy, chociaż John nie jest pewny, kiedy przed dzisiejszym porankiem słyszał, jak Holmes kogoś w ten sposób strofuje.

— Nie byłem tam, nie — odpowiada John, przez chwilę w pośpiechu porządkując wspomnienia. Jego słowa rozpływają się we mgle, znikają w niej tak samo jak zarys ulicy. Widzą dorożkę jadącą przed nimi i nic dalej. Fakt, że powozik jest otwarty, nie pozwala im się dzisiaj cieszyć widokami. Poza sobą nawzajem nie mają na co patrzeć.

John pilnuje się, żeby patrzeć prosto przed siebie i zachowywać uprzejmy wyraz twarzy.

— Czy jest w okolicy inny lokal, który pan odwiedza? — pyta Holmes.

— Nie, właściwie nie. — To kłamstwo, ale przecież nie zaprowadzi brata hrabiego do zatłoczonej jadłodajni, w której zwykle je lunch. — Jestem pewny, że wybrał pan znakomicie — dodaje. — Słyszałem o Glorianie. To znaczy w sensie restauracji. — W odróżnieniu od królowej Elżbiety.

— Rzadko jada pan na mieście w towarzystwie — raczej stwierdza niż pyta pan Holmes.

— Raczej nie mam takiej potrzeby — mówi John. — Pracuję w nietypowych godzinach.

— Pan Havill powiedział, że zatrudnił pana ze względu na śpiewaków i co wątlejszych widzów.

— Zgadza się.

— Pani Hudson mówi, że leczy pan o wiele większą liczbę osób.

— Tancerze muszą być w stanie tańczyć, panie Holmes.

— Zgadzam się — odpowiada pan Holmes. — To tautologia. Gorączka szwaczki i tryper pomocnika scenicznego są o wiele mniej oczywiste.

— Chciałbym wiedzieć, do czego pan zmierza, sir — mówi John tak uprzejmie, jak jeszcze jest w stanie.

— Szuka pan sobie zajęć i rozpaczliwie się pan nudzi — odpowiada Holmes. Pod wilgotno połyskującym cylindrem jego oczy barwą zawstydzają szarą mgłę. Powrócił skądś urok osobisty, który John zapamiętał z ich ostatniego spotkania. Głos ma lekki i ujmujący jak wiosenny wiatr. — Mogę pomóc w obu tych sprawach.

Dorożka skręca w oparze mgły, tak przerażająco gwałtownie, że John osuwa się na arystokratę. Zderzają się łokciami. John odrywa wzrok od pana Holmesa i wbija go w mgłę, pewny, że zaraz w coś uderzą – albo gorzej, w kogoś – ale wychodzą z zakrętu bez szwanku. John przesuwa się na sam skraj siedzenia powoziku. Maleńka przestrzeń, która ich dzieli, szybko staje się zimna.

— Chce pan powiedzieć — mówi zdziwiony John — że życzyłby pan sobie mojej pomocy przy śledztwie. Czegoś więcej niż tylko informowania pana, jeśli zauważę, że ktoś zachowuje się podejrzanie.

Pan Holmes ściąga usta do jednego kącika, lewego, a choć John widzi tylko prawy, potrafi rozpoznać uśmiech, kiedy ma go przed samym nosem.

— Właśnie tak — mówi.

— Dlaczego sądzi pan, że nadaję się do tego zadania? — pyta John.

— Nadaje się pan jak nikt inny — odpowiada Holmes. — Zna pan wszystkich pracowników opery. Jest pan szanowany, ale nie nieprzystępny. Pański zawód wiąże się z zadawaniem natrętnych pytań. Jest pan altruistą w stopniu, który trudno byłoby mi znaleźć u kogoś innego.

— Innymi słowy nie zna pan nikogo innego, komu chciałoby się tego podjąć — podsumowuje John.

Holmes się śmieje. A raczej nie tyle się śmieje, co robi wydech przez szeroko uśmiechnięte usta, co wyraźnie go zaskakuje. Zdumiewające, jak mu z tym uśmiechem do twarzy.

— Nie muszę szukać nikogo innego — mówi. — Mam pana.

Coś przewraca się Johnowi we wnętrznościach, z zadowolenia i jednocześnie z nerwów.

— Chcę, żeby złodziej został złapany, ale nie będę szpiegował pacjentów. Jeżeli informacje, na które się natknę, będą miały znaczenie dla śledztwa, przekażę je panu, ale tylko w takim wypadku i w żadnym innym. Nie szkodzić: to jest pierwsza zasada.

Holmes kiwa głową. Tajemnicą pozostaje, czy robi to, żeby się z Johnem zgodzić, czy też żeby go zbyć.

— Szczegóły wytłumaczę przy lunchu — mówi.

 

***

 

Jako że przy tej pogodzie w restauracji prawie nie ma klientów, John i Holmes mają dużą salę prawie dla siebie. Holmes zajmuje krzesło zwrócone do sali ciężkim oparciem, pozostawiając Johnowi miejsce, które sam by wybrał. Podczas gdy Holmes przebiega wzrokiem kartę dań, John zmusza się do oderwania od niego oczu. Jest na co patrzeć i bez gapienia się na pieg gdzieś nad jego niedorzecznie bladymi oczami.

Sala restauracyjna powinna być jasna i przewiewna, ale kłębiąca się za wysokimi oknami mgła nadaje jej ponury, niemal podwodny charakter w sposób, który z trudem przyszedłby zwykłej ulewie. Ściany są białe, zdobione na złoto, wyznaczając kolorystykę, której trzymają się śnieżnobiałe obrusy i malowana na złoto zastawa.

Kelner podchodzi, zanim John będzie gotowy. Holmes zamawia dla siebie kawę, a kiedy John się waha, sugeruje jakiś konkretny gatunek herbaty, na który John przystaje, choć natychmiast zapomina jego nazwę. John dochodzi do siebie na tyle, żeby zamówić posiłek. Kiedy oddaje kelnerowi kartę, nie trzęsie mu się ani głos, ani ręce.

Rozkładając na kolanach serwetkę, pan Holmes pyta:

— Jakie teorie krążą po operze?

— W sprawie kradzieży? — John powtarza jego ruchy, rozprostowując serwetkę na udach. — Jest trochę wytykania palcami, trochę się mówi o upiorze. Nic nadto zaskakującego.

Pan Holmes rozsiada się wygodniej w krześle, składając palce w wieżyczkę. Zadaje Johnowi jedno natarczywe pytanie za drugim, sortując teorie według osób, osoby według wykonywanych zawodów, zawody według pomieszczeń w budynku opery, gdzie się je wykonuje. John mówi, póki nie zaschnie mu w ustach, ale do tego czasu jego herbata stygnie na tyle, że da się ją pić.

Kiedy zjawia się danie główne, pan Holmes z zadającego pytania śledczego zmienia się w narratora i w szczegółach przedstawia obecną sytuację. Hrabia może bez ujmy na honorze być właścicielem opery, pod warunkiem, że odnosi ona sukcesy i nie przynosi nadspodziewanego zgorszenia. Pasmo kradzieży podważa jej wiarygodność na tyle, że widzowie mogą zacząć obawiać się powierzyć choćby płaszcze szatniarzom.

— Mycroft bynajmniej nie chce zwolnić Erica, ale jeżeli konie dalej będą znikać, niewykluczone, że Eric sam będzie musiał zrezygnować.

— Za przeproszeniem, nie jestem pewny, kto…

— Pan Eric Havill — wyjaśnia Holmes. — Chodził z Mycroftem do szkoły.

— Ach. — John wbija wzrok w talerz i szuka w sosie resztek kurczaka. Znajduje tylko warzywa.

— W tej chwili ta relacja jest problematyczna — mówi pan Holmes, obserwując Johna zamiast jeść. Robi tak właściwie od chwili, kiedy kelner postawił przed nim talerz. Trzyma nóż i widelec, ale nie używa ich.

— W jakim sensie?

— Obecnie w ostatecznym rozrachunku pan Havill ponosi odpowiedzialność za dopuszczenie do tych kradzieży. To on zawiódł. Gdyby to się miało powtórzyć, mój Jaśnie Pan brat mógłby umyć ręce i wyprzeć się pana Havilla. Co więcej, słuszność byłaby po jego stronie.

— Ale powstrzymuje go sentyment — domyśla się John.

Zaskoczony, pan Holmes uśmiecha się szeroko.

— Nie zna pan mojego brata.

— Żadnych sentymentów?

— Żadnych, nigdy. — Pan Holmes pochyla się do przodu. Przez chwilę spogląda w lustro na ścianie za plecami Johna, potem zniża głos. — Od tej chwili jest pan zobowiązany do zachowania tajemnicy. Rozumie mnie pan?

John kiwa głową, odkładając nóż i widelec. Splata ręce na kolanach.

— Rozumiem.

— Otrzymujemy listy — informuje go pan Holmes. — Nie przez pocztę i nie przez gońca. Pan Havill znajduje je w zamykanej na klucz szufladzie swojego biurka w jego również zamykanym na klucz gabinecie. Koperty adresowane są do mojego brata, męskim pismem i wysokiej jakości piórem. Co do samych listów, litery są zawsze wycinane z gazet, choć nie zawsze z tej samej gazety.

Treść listów pozostaje w zasadzie bez zmian. Autor obiecuje trzy rzeczy. Po pierwsze, nasilenie kradzieży. Po drugie, kontynuację przemocy. Po trzecie, upadek mego brata. Zakładamy, że zamierza osiągnąć to trzecie przez połączenie pierwszego z drugim.

— Kontynuację przemocy? — pyta John. — Nie ro… zaraz. Joseph Harrison?

— Niewiarygodny dramatyzm jak na samobójstwo, owszem — odpowiada pan Holmes. — Zwięzłe ostrzeżenie pod adresem całej opery: zawisło nad wami widmo śmierci. Pierwszy list przyszedł dopiero po tym, jak śmierć Harrisona została oficjalnie uznana za samobójstwo.

John nachyla się do przodu, marszcząc brwi.

— Czy ten człowiek chce jeszcze czegoś? Poza zniszczeniem pańskiego Jaśnie Pana brata.

— Pieniędzy — odpowiada pan Holmes. — Przypuszczam, że kradzieże będą dotyczyły rzeczy coraz cenniejszych i zdarzały się coraz częściej, póki wartość skradzionego mienia nie dorówna sumie, której żąda.

— Ile chce? — pyta John.

— Dwadzieścia tysięcy funtów.

John gwiżdże cicho, słysząc tę kwotę. Dwa konie to ledwo początek. Następne na pewno będą obrazy we foyer.

— Na miesiąc — dodaje pan Holmes.

— To… Nie może przecież oczekiwać, że dostanie aż tyle. Nie _co miesiąc_. Ćwierć miliona funtów rocznie?

— Okrągły milion funtów w cztery lata i dwa miesiące, owszem. Naturalnie nie jest to żądanie, które by skłaniało do posłuszeństwa.

— Naturalnie — powtarza jak echo John. — Ale jeżeli kradzieże nie ustaną i rzeczywiście będą dążyć do tej kwoty, w operze zabraknie rzeczy, które można by kraść.

— Jak mniemam, wtedy zacznie się albo wandalizm, albo śmiertelne wypadki.

— Jak pan sądzi, ile mamy czasu, zanim do tego dojdzie?

— Nigdy do tego nie dojdzie, pod warunkiem, że go złapiemy — odpowiada pan Holmes. — Co do tego, co mówiłem o problematycznej naturze przyjaźni między panem Havillem a moim bratem. Listy pojawiają się w biurku pana Havilla bez uprzedzenia i bez żadnych oznak włamania. Najprostsze rozwiązanie polegałoby na tym, że pan Havill usiłuje wymusić od mojego brata niedorzeczną sumę pieniędzy, zgrywając przy tym ofiarę.

— A są panowie pewni, że tak nie jest?

— Nad wyraz. Mój brat to człowiek niezwykle roztropny, doktorze Watson. Ale brak nam konkretnych dowodów na jego niewinność.

— I nie poszliście z tym panowie na policję?

— Z kradzieżami owszem. Listy zostały jednak uznane za mistyfikację, zwłaszcza że morderstwo Harrisona ogłoszono samobójstwem.

Milkną, kiedy kelner wraca, żeby dolać im kawy i herbaty.

— Czemu policja miałaby zignorować te listy? — pyta John, kiedy kelner odejdzie. — To istotny dowód.

— Ponieważ wszystkie podpisane są przez upiora opery — odpowiada pan Holmes.

— Przez… upiora opery.

— Tak.

— To…

— Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, jaki to nonsens — stwierdza pan Holmes.

— W ten sposób łatwo byłoby zrzucić winę na kogo się chce — mówi John. — I tak wszyscy już winią upiora za wszystko, co pójdzie nie tak. Znaczy, eee, „prawdziwego” upiora. Tego, którego zawsze mieliśmy. Gdyby to wyszło na jaw, mielibyśmy na głowie polowanie na czarownice. — Zabobon i plotki w wąskich korytarzach to okropne połączenie.

— Dlatego właśnie nie wolno panu nikomu o tym powiedzieć — mówi pan Holmes.

— Oczywiście — obiecuje John. — Ale czy naprawdę sądzi pan, że ten „upiór”, skoro tak się uparł, żeby zniszczyć operę, działa od wewnątrz?

— Nie sądzę — odpowiada pan Holmes. — Nie widzę jednak sensu w ściąganiu uwagi na naszego szantażystę w sytuacji, gdy wyraźnie dąży on do skandalu.

— Nie, oczywiście że nie.

Pan Holmes kiwa głową.

— Ma pan jeszcze jakieś pytania?

John myśli przez chwilę, zaglądając do filiżanki z herbatą.

— Kiedy mija termin następnej płatności?

— Ostatni upłynął w poniedziałek, kiedy skradziono drugiego konia. Nie wiemy jeszcze, czy najbliższy miesiąc przyniesie ze sobą kradzieże, czy przemoc.

I w ten oto sposób pan Holmes werbuje sobie lekarza.

— Wypadki się zdarzają — mówi John. — Wiem, jakich obrażeń można się normalnie spodziewać, ale jeżeli ktoś spadnie ze schodów, nie będę w stanie stwierdzić, czy został zepchnięty.

— Ale ofiary będą z panem rozmawiać — oponuje pan Holmes. — Co więcej, będzie ich pan słuchał. To może być każdy, kto pracuje w operze. Kradzieże zaczęły się skromnie, od tkanin; dopiero potem przyszło do koni. Domyślam się, że zabójstwa wpasują się w podobny wzorzec. Najpierw zadłużony maszynista, potem może szwaczka. A potem tancerka. Potem śpiewak. Albo ktoś z widowni, dla szerszego skandalu.

John kiwa głową.

— Czy mam się kontaktować z panem bezpośrednio? Czy za pośrednictwem pana Havilla?

— Ze mną — potwierdza jego przypuszczenia pan Holmes. — Proszę przekazywać listy pani Hudson w zaklejonych, niezaadresowanych kopertach. Pani Hudson pisuje do mnie regularnie. Jeżeli nasz upiór ma oczy na zewnątrz opery, a nie tylko wewnątrz, korespondowanie w ten sposób nie zwróci niczyjej uwagi.

— Myśli pan, że to więcej niż jeden człowiek?

Pan Holmes kiwa głową.

— Wykazał się nieprawdopodobnie szerokim wachlarzem umiejętności. Jeśli to jeden człowiek, to zbyt niezwykły, by dało się w niego uwierzyć. Kradzież koni na przykład była zadaniem dla dwóch ludzi. Co najmniej.

— Wciąż nie rozumiem, jak to możliwe, że nikt nie widział, jak je wyprowadzano — mówi John. — Ani nie słyszał, skoro już o tym mowa.

— To już nie pańskie zmartwienie. Pan ma się skupić na ludziach.

— Nawet bardziej niż zwykle, sir — obiecuje John. Po tym upomnieniu spuszcza wzrok i wbija go w talerz Holmesa, wciąż prawie pełny.

Pan Holmes podąża wzrokiem za spojrzeniem Johna, ale nie sięga po porzucone sztućce.

— Jeśli to już wszystko?

— Ach. Tak.

Pan Holmes daje znak kelnerowi, po czym nie pozwala Johnowi zapłacić.

— Uważam to za wydatek poniesiony w interesach — mówi, kiedy kelner idzie po resztę. W linii jego ust kryje się ślad dowcipu wynikającego z połączenia ze sobą w jednym zdaniu interesów i dżentelmena kalibru Holmesa. John natychmiast postanawia zapłacić za następną dorożkę. Wargi Holmesa drgają w uśmiechu jeszcze raz i John czuje, jak pod jego spojrzeniem umysł otwiera mu się szeroko jak książka.

Zakładają kapelusze i płaszcze, naciągają rękawiczki i zanurzają się w mgłę.

 

***

 

W cały tydzień po kradzieży drugiego konia, John w końcu znajduje dobry moment, żeby bezpiecznie zapuścić się do tuneli. Pani Hudson ostrzegała go, żeby poczekał do czasu, aż pan Holmes i policjanci znikną późnym wieczorem w sobotę, i John spędził niedzielę, nie mogąc się doczekać tej chwili.

Nie tylko on. Jeszcze zanim dojdzie do drzwi Verneta, kompozytor otwiera je gwałtownym ruchem na oścież, zaskakując Johna niepomiernie.

— Jezu Chryste!

— Słyszałem pańskie kroki; pan powinien był usłyszeć moje. Proszę wejść! — Vernet pośpiesznie wciąga Johna do środka, łapiąc go najpierw za łokieć, potem za oba ramiona. — Skończyłem! Skończyłem drugi akt! Wymaga jeszcze redakcji, oczywiście, ale poza tym jest gotowy, doktorze.

— Genialnie! — woła John, bez powodzenia próbując odstawić torbę. — Chwileczkę, niech mi pan da…

—  _Gotowe_ — puszy się Vernet, puszczając go wolno. Robi szybki w tył zwrot na przedniej części jednej stopy, wyrzucając ręce wysoko w górę, rozciągając żakiet wszerz. W pół obrotu chwyta się szybko jedną ręką za twarz, żeby przytrzymać maskę. — Cudownie!

John uśmiecha się bezradnie, podczas gdy Vernet poprawia maskę. Ledwo John odstawi torbę na stół, Vernet ponownie chwyta go za ręce i robi nim piruet, prowadząc go do fotela.

— Niech pan siada, niech pan siada! Niech pan zaraz słucha, słucha, słucha!

John się śmieje.

— Posłucham — obiecuje. Czuje taką serdeczność, że usta bolą go już od uśmiechania się.

Vernet zbiera porozrzucane po drugim stole papiery i układa je w nowym porządku na swoim pochyłym biurku.

— Wyszło absolutnie genialnie, doktorze — mówi.

— Co się stało takiego?

— Hm? — mruczy z roztargnieniem Vernet, strojąc skrzypce.

— Miał pan przełom w pracy?

— Zrobiłem sobie przerwę — odpowiada Vernet. — Podziałało.

— Kiedy następnym razem powiem panu, że zrobił pan sobie przerwę, posłucha mnie pan?

— Co? Ależ nie. Będę protestować do ostatniej chwili. — Odurzony własną ekscytacją i rzeczowy jednocześnie, Vernet posyła mu szeroki uśmiech. — Teraz proszę słuchać. Proszę zamknąć oczy i słuchać.

John słucha, ale nie zamyka oczu. Vernet jest istotą dramatyczną, ulepioną z gestykulacji, i nawet kiedy przelewa duszę w dźwięk, ruch jego ciała hipnotyzuje. Szybkość palców, kontrolowane drżenie nadgarstka, krzywa szyi, kiedy skrzypce na nim grają – wszystko zmusza do patrzenia.

Vernet okrasza ten prywatny koncert takimi komentarzami jak „I wtedy!”, „Te dwa tematy grają jednocześnie”, „Niech pan wyobrazi sobie bęben basowy tam, gdzie uderzam stopą o podłogę” czy „A tak, pana zdaniem tak jest lepiej czy gorzej?” Grając bez cytowania libretta domaga się, żeby John dopasował do tego, co słyszy, fabułę poszczególnych scen. John odpowiada najlepiej, jak umie, bije brawo częściej, niż by może należało, i pozwala sobie po prostu pławić się w podziwie, jaki czuje dla tego człowieka.

— I oto i on — podsumowuje Vernet, o wiele za szybko, choć grał chyba blisko godzinę.

— A libretto? — pyta John.

— Też skończone — odpowiada Vernet, opuszczając instrument. Ruch, którym to robi, zaczyna się nagle, ale kończy ostrożnie. Mężczyzna odkłada smyczek do futerału delikatnie i z czcią. Wyciąga szmatkę i zaczyna ścierać z instrumentu biały pył kalafoniowy. — Jesteśmy gotowi do aktu trzeciego.

— Ale to na libretcie pan utknął.

— Tak, i co?

— I chciałbym je usłyszeć — odpowiada John, wciąż na wpół się uśmiechając. Tekstu pierwszego aktu Vernet też mu nie zaśpiewał. John wtedy nie naciskał, ale po zamieszaniu, jakiego narobił ten akt, chciałby je usłyszeć.

Vernet kręci głową.

— Nic z tego.

— Co? Dlaczego?

— Z braku odpowiednich śpiewaków chociażby.

— Potrafi pan zagrać esencję każdego aktu na jednym instrumencie — rozumuje John. — Dlaczego nie jednym głosem?

— Bo mój głos zupełnie się do tego nie nadaje — odpowiada Vernet, nagle na granicy wytrzymałości. — Niech pan przestanie nalegać.

— Dobrze, już dobrze. — John zmienia pozycję w fotelu. — Może pan po prostu powiedzieć słowa? Po angielsku.

Vernet wydyma wargi, krzywiąc je w zachmurzoną linię.

— Opera zawsze brzmi idiotycznie po angielsku. Nawet kiedy się mówi, nie śpiewa. Koszmarnie.

John siada prosto, splata ręce na kolanach i podnosi wysoko podbródek.

— Jeśli zdecydował się pan czekać, będzie pan czekał długo — ostrzega Vernet.

— Jeżeli tekst jest głupi, to przeze mnie — przypomina mu John.

— Jeżeli jest głupi, to to ja wyjdę na głupka.

— A ja dalej będę wiedział, że tak nie jest — odparowuje John.

Vernet patrzy na niego wilkiem.

John pozwala, żeby było po nim widać, jak bardzo, jak przesadnie wręcz ma na to ochotę.

Vernet wzdycha i odwraca wzrok.

— Jedna scena. Może pan dostać jedną scenę.

— Na której się pan zaciął? Na tej, w której młody żołnierz ma dać znak do buntu, ale jego oficer przekonuje go, żeby tego nie robił?

Vernet jęczy.

— Tej chce pan posłuchać?

— Tak — odpowiada John. Zdecydowanie tej.

Vernet chowa skrzypce, chowa szmatkę i zamyka futerał. Zapina go, stojąc plecami do Johna.

— Zgoda. Ale musimy ją odegrać.

— W porządku. — John wstaje.

— Proszę tu podejść — kiwa na niego Vernet. W pomieszczeniu jest na tyle chłodno, że zaczyna zakładać rękawiczki. To znacznie ogranicza jego gestykulację. — Lewa kulisa pod drzwiami wejściowymi. Prawa pod drzwiami do mojego drugiego pokoju. Biurko to fosa orkiestry. Rozumie pan?

— Rozumiem.

— Dobrze. Młody żołnierz wchodzi z prawej kulisy. Nie, niech pan nie otwiera drzwi; wystarczy, jak pan stanie pod drzwiami i przejdzie na środek sceny.

John tak właśnie robi, niepewny, jak ma stanąć. Nagle nabiera pewności, że Vernet postanowił odegrać scenę po to, żeby John poczuł się jeszcze bardziej nieswojo niż on sam.

— Żołnierz śpiewa repryzę pieśni, która wcześniej sprawiła, że przeszedł na stronę buntowników. W skrócie: moje ciało woła o Rzym, tę skałę, z której uczynione są moje kości, mój kręgosłup. Jakże mam stać prosto bez ciebie, ojczyzno, moja siło? Tęsknię do ciebie, pragnę żyć w tobie. Tutaj jedyne co mam to fantazja, ulotna jak powietrze. Choć ją wdycham, nie mogę zatrzymać jej w płucach; cała ucieka. Pod mymi stopami ruchomy piasek; tak samo pod stopami Antoniusza. Skoro każdy to wie, że mój wódz się nie ostoi, to czyż muszę ponosić karę za jego upadek?

Przy tej części John zamyka oczy, próbując dopasować słowa do dobrze zapamiętanego tematu. Rytm angielskich słów robi z tych usiłowań trudne ćwiczenie myślowe. Słuchając, przechyla głowę. Niewyraźnie słyszy ruchy krążącego po małym pomieszczeniu Verneta.

— Pieśń urywa się nagle wraz z wejściem oficera. Widzowie go nie widzą, żołnierz też nie. Oficer wyrasta mu nagle za plecami, o tak.

Zaskoczony nagłym dotknięciem, John podskakuje lekko w zupełnie naturalnej reakcji na dłoń chwytającą go za szyję. Vernet napiera mu na plecy, prawą ręką trzymając go za gardło. Lewą robi zamaszysty gest przed twarzą i ciałem Johna i odciąga mu żakiet na biodro. Przyciska tam dłoń; jest cięższa niż urękawiczony uchwyt na szyi Johna.

— Dłoń na gardle, żeby żołnierz nie mógł krzyknąć — dudni Vernet do lewego ucha Johna. — Dłoń na rękojeści miecza, żeby nie mógł odpowiedzieć atakiem. Czy to skuteczna blokada?

John kiwa głową, czując ucisk nie tyle na gardle, co w gardle. Dalej może mówić. Jest tego pewny. Przed zaczerpnięciem oddechu powstrzymuje go tylko nagłość, z jaką znaleźli się w tej pozycji.

— Oficer ostrzega żołnierza: krzyknij, a zginiesz. Wiem, czego próbujesz. Nie tędy droga do życia. Raz jeszcze bądź mi wierny, a będziesz żył. — Dłoń Verneta przesuwa się po szyi Johna; jej kciuk jest teraz pod jego uchem. Choć opuszki pozostałych palców nie odrywają się od jego szczęki, środek dłoni Verneta zsuwa się odrobinę w dół, pozwalając Johnowi mówić. — Na czas kwestii oficera gra jego temat, a kiedy wchodzi kwestia żołnierza, muzyka przechodzi w repryzę.

Żołnierz utrzymuje, że jest niewinny, ale oficer zaprzecza, cytując mu podsłuchane przez siebie plany buntowników. Tematem ponownie jest repryza tematu buntu. Oficer pyta żołnierza, czy będzie mógł mu zaufać, jeżeli go puści. Żołnierz przyznaje, że nie ma pewności. Przejście z powrotem do tematu oficera. – Vernet nuci znajomą melodię.

Chociaż John słyszy wszystko doskonale, nachyla głowę. Od tego ruchu ciemna skóra rękawiczek ociera mu się o szyję, o roztańczony puls.

— Jak wrażenia do tej pory? — pyta Vernet. Głos ma taki sam jak zawsze, kiedy rozmawiają o tych sprawach: absolutnie spragniony informacji zwrotnej.

— Dobra scena — udaje się powiedzieć Johnowi. Odchrząkuje, o swój łamiący się głos winiąc rękę Verneta. — Ma w sobie napięcie. Ale dalej wolałbym ją usłyszeć zaśpiewaną. Ostatecznie tak właśnie ma wyglądać.

Vernet jęczy, o wiele za głośno, zważywszy, że usta ma tak blisko ucha Johna. Johnowi udaje się nie odskoczyć, ale ledwo ledwo.

— Nienawidzę śpiewać przed publicznością — protestuje Vernet.

— Nie jestem pana publicznością. Jestem pana asystentem.

Vernet robi pełną pogardy minę.

— Zawsze jest pan moją publicznością. — Stuka palcami w szczękę Johna, jakby o czymś zapomniał. Dziwnie przyjazny gest: jakby Vernet dotykał Johna z równą łatwością co siebie samego. — A, tak, solo oficera. Po włosku brzmi znacznie lepiej. Pasuje do taktu. Zaśpiewane, jest też trzy razy dłuższe.

— Dobrze wiedzieć — odpowiada John.

— Kwestia oficera: nie myl fundamentu swoich kości z władzą Cezara. Choć bowiem twe kości są z ziemi Cezara, nie należą do niego. Nie znajdziesz w Cezarze oparcia, podczas gdy Antoniusz może nakazać ci umrzeć, bo to do niego należy twoje serce. — Tu dłoń Verneta zsuwa się z szyi Johna na jego pierś. John czuje przez kamizelkę jej mocny nacisk. Pozbawiona tego dotyku, szyja szybko mu marznie.

— Jesteśmy tacy sami — ciągnie Vernet jako oficer — a zatem cię znam. Śniłem twoje sny i żyłem twoim niełatwym życiem i wiem, że jedno i drugie prowadzi do Antoniusza. Nigdy nie zaznasz czułego dotyku Romy, ale weź za swą małżonkę Powinność, a Chwała będzie twą córką, Honor synem, a Antoniusz przodkiem ich obojga. Choć bowiem z każdym oddechem wydychamy świetność Egiptu, wdychamy ją przecież z powrotem. Nie wstrzymuj oddechu, tylko oddychaj i żyj. Mówisz, że bez ojczyzny nie ustoisz; jednak nie ma życia bez powietrza. Zostań, żyj i poślub swoją powinność, jak ja poślubiłem moją. Nie szukaj większej miłości, bo jej nie znajdziesz. I cóż mi odpowiesz?

Serce Johna bije jak oszalałe. Nadstawia uszu; Vernet go puszcza. Puszcza go i tak długo napiera mu na ramię, aż John nie odwróci się niezgrabnie twarzą do niego. Vernet obraca ich obu o dalszych sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, tak, że zamieniają się miejscami.

— Odpowiem „tak” — mówi Vernet. Plecy ma proste jak żołnierz, głos dumny jak głupiec. — Powiem, że będę walczyć u twego boku i za ciebie i nie dam się więcej zwieść. Jeżeli skała skruszeje, jeżeli wywloką mi z ciała kości, krzyknę z bólu, ale dalej będę oddychał. A gdyby to miał być mój ostatni oddech – oddam go za Antoniusza.

Vernet milknie i zapada dźwięcząca cisza. Ciało Johna popada w kojące odrętwienie. W jego głowie dalej gra muzyka.

— Słyszę to — uświadamia sobie — Słyszę skrzypce. To… — Wskazuje palcem futerał, potem swoją głowę. — Słyszę je.

Vernet uśmiecha się łagodnie.

— To dobrze.

— To było bardzo dobre — mówi John. — Niezwykłe. Absolutnie niezwykłe. — Ma wrażenie, jakby całe ciało mu drżało, wrażenie, które nie chce minąć. Ze śmiechem rozciera twarz ręką. — Boże, jeśli to jest nieudany bunt, to scena batalistyczna będzie… Zabraknie mi słów, poważnie to mówię.

Kołysząc się na stojąco, Vernet cały się puszy.

— To naprawdę tylko kwestia czasu — mówi John.

—  _Wiem_ — zgadza się z nim rozanielony Vernet. Podchodzi do Johna prędko i chwyta go z dziką radością za ramiona. — Jeszcze nigdy nie było to takie proste!

John wybucha śmiechem, niesiony falą rozradowanej ekscytacji tamtego. Vernet ponownie robi nim obrót i zaczynają poruszać się po całym pomieszczeniu, potykając się, trochę jakby tańcząc, tak niezwykle zadowoleni z siebie, tak niezwykle zadowoleni z Verneta, że John przyrzeka sobie, przyrzeka raz za razem, że zrobi wszystko, wszystko, co tylko będzie trzeba, żeby obronić tego człowieka przed światem i nie dopuścić do tego, by toczące się nad nimi w operze śledztwo zakłóciło jego spokój. Boi się o bezpieczeństwo Verneta, choć ani przez chwilę nie wątpi w jego niewinność. Jakąś torturą jest sam widok takiego szczęścia i myśl o tym, że mogłoby ono zostać podeptane.

— Doktorze? — pyta Vernet. Jego śmiech zaczyna się rozmywać.

— Muszę wracać do pracy — mówi John z całym żałobnym smutkiem, jakiego wymaga takie oświadczenie. Ściska dłonie Verneta, chwytając jego palce, nadal ubrane w skórkowe rękawiczki, w momencie, gdy mężczyzna zdejmuje je z jego ramion. — Miłej zabawy przy akcie trzecim.

— Bitwa morska, doktorze! Jedyny duet Antoniusza i Kleopatry!

— I pierwsza znacząca śmierć? — pyta John i od razu tego żałuje. Wspomnienie Josepha Harrisona jest zbyt świeże, obawy o Verneta zbyt bliskie. Jeżeli maszynista jest łatwą ofiarą, to co dopiero anonim w piwnicy?

— Mmm — odmrukuje z satysfakcją Vernet, nie dostrzegając obaw Johna albo może je ignorując.

— Proszę iść, doktorze. Do pańskiego powrotu powinienem już mieć coś, co by się nadawało do pokazania panu.

— No ja myślę.

Vernet uśmiecha się szeroko i macha na niego, żeby już sobie poszedł do nadziemnego świata.

 

 

 


	4. Op. 20, no. 4

Nie ma nic niezwykłego w upadku ze schodów. Złamanie sobie przy tym ręki albo nogi też nie jest sprawą niesłychaną.

Trzy takie wypadki na tydzień to jednak pewna przesada.

Żadne z trójki pechowców nie nadaje się do pracy. John wypytuje ich, ile się da, zanim zostaną zwolnieni. Dwóch z nich to pomocnicy inspicjenta; trzecią ofiarą jest tancerka. Wszyscy troje przewracają się bez świadków, co w zatłoczonym budynku opery jest samo w sobie rzadkością. Na osobności i kiedy John o to zapyta, wszyscy troje przyznają, że w chwili wypadku mieli wrażenie, że nie są sami. Jeden z pomocników twierdzi nawet, że został zepchnięty. To niezwykłe, ile informacji można uzyskać w zamian za złożenie kości albo trzech.

— Nieszczęścia chodzą trójkami — zapewnia go pani Hudson. — Zwykle nie aż tak dosłownie, ale to prawda.

— A miałem zamiar kazać chłopcom zerknąć na te schody — mówi pan Green, odwiedzając swoich pomocników. Już niedługo byłych pomocników, ale jednego z nich Green bierze na stronę i obiecuje mu, że jak wróci do zdrowia, to odzyska pracę.

Uświadomiwszy sobie, że zabobon i kwestie praktyczne kazały wszystkim uznać te trzy zdarzenia za nieszczęśliwe wypadki, John robi dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze, składa listowne sprawozdanie panu Holmesowi. Po drugie, postanawia porozmawiać z Molly Hooper.

— Już i tak kazałam wszystkim pracować w parach — tłumaczy się panna Hooper. — Potem powiedziałam, żeby każdy chodził wszędzie w czyimś towarzystwie, póki pan Green nie dopilnuje naprawy schodów. Czy to przesada? Nie chcę popaść w paranoję, ale wszyscy tak się przewracają…

— Właśnie o takich środkach bezpieczeństwa chciałem z panią porozmawiać — odpowiada John. — Wykazała się pani godną pochwały inicjatywą. Niech pani dopilnuje, żeby inni ją podjęli, dobrze? Idzie zima i nie chciałbym, żeby jeszcze ktoś poszedł teraz na mróz. To dla dobra wszystkich.

Pannę Hooper przechodzi dreszcz.

— Dobrze, postaram się.

John uśmiecha się do niej najżyczliwiej, jak potrafi.

— Jestem pewny, że wszystko będzie dobrze, kiedy skończą się naprawy.

Panna Hooper kiwa głową. Na zamkniętych ustach ma odpowiedź.

— Czy jeszcze coś panią martwi? — pyta John.

— To taka głupia sprawa — mówi panna Hooper.

— Świetnie — odpowiada John. — Dość mam ostatnio poważnych.

Panna Hooper waha się przez chwilę, po czym mówi:

— Czasami czuję się, jakby ktoś mnie obserwował. Wie pan, wychodzę stąd wieczorem jako jedna z ostatnich. To znaczy nie, nie wie pan, ale tak jest. Tak naprawdę to pewnie przez to skrzypienie i tę atmosferę. Rozglądałam się; nigdy nikogo nie było. — Jej usta układają się w krzywy uśmiech. — Mówiłam, że to głupia sprawa.

— Czy to uczucie się ostatnio nasiliło? — pyta ją John.

Panna Hooper nieśmiało kiwa głową.

— Tak, po śmierci Joe Harrisona. Tak jakby w operze był teraz drugi upiór. — Stara się obrócić to w żart, ale wychodzi jej to bardzo słabo. Odchrząkuje. — No ale.

— Jeśli się jeszcze nasili — zaczyna John.

— To tylko taka mała głupota — przerywa mu panna Hooper.

— Panno Hooper — mówi John, trochę głośniej niż przed chwilą, a już na pewno bardziej stanowczo — jako pani lekarz mówię pani, że jeśli się jeszcze nasili, to ma mi pani o tym powiedzieć. Dobrze?

Panna Hooper przygryza wargę i kiwa głową.

— Byłem kiedyś w wojsku — mówi John. Chciałby ją pocieszyć albo uspokoić, choć trzeba przyznać, że mu to nie wychodzi. Nie chce jej przecież powiedzieć, że wariuje. — Takie przeczucia bywają istotne. Owszem, przyczyną jednej takiej powszechnej paranoi okazała się podstępna małpa, ale przynajmniej złapaliśmy bestię, zanim zniszczyła nam wszystkie zapasy.

Historia o małpie jak zwykle wywołuje uśmiech, choć tym razem niewyraźny.

— Powiem panu, jeśli zobaczę, jak ktoś huśta się pod sufitem — obiecuje panna Hooper.

— Doskonale. Proszę też w takim wypadku poszukać dużej sieci.

Kobieta chichocze; John odpowiada jej uśmiechem. Nie jest to szczyt jego umiejętności flirtowania, ale zważywszy na okoliczności, może to i dobrze. Niedługo potem każde z nich idzie w swoją stronę. John zmienia trochę plan obchodu, uważając, żeby cały czas być w towarzystwie innych ludzi, i bardzo się pilnuje na schodach.

 

***

 

Pan Holmes szybko odpisuje. Ma płynne, zdradzające brak wysiłku pismo człowieka, który nigdy nie musiał przemęczać prawej dłoni i zaniedbywać lewej. Przekazał nazwiska ofiar wypadków inspektorowi policji, który, jak się zdaje, jest mu winien przysługę. Ich sprawa nie należy do wydziału owego inspektora, wyjaśnia pan Holmes, chyba że udałoby się udowodnić, że Harrisona zamordowano – ale jeden z jego ludzi porozmawia z poszkodowanymi. Inny jego podwładny zajmuje się już sprawą kradzieży.

Pani Hudson przekazuje ten list prosto do torby lekarskiej Johna. Przez moment wygląda tak, jakby chciała powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale zmienia zdanie. Za dużo ludzi dookoła, zakłada John. Kiedy próbuje zapytać ją o to później, ona już nie pamięta.

 

***

 

— …ale kontrapunkt, o, _tutaj_ nabiera mocy. Przez to, że różne instrumenty zostają przypisane dwóm stronom bitwy, jedna połowa orkiestry rywalizuje z drugą. Trochę to ograniczające, dość nieskomplikowane, ale w tym wypadku skuteczne i… Nie uważa pan.

John mruga, pewny, że jeszcze przed chwilą Vernet był po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia.

— Słucham pana?

— Nie uważa pan — powtarza Vernet, oskarżając go o najcięższą ze wszystkich zbrodni.

— Przepraszam — mówi John i siada prosto. — Może pan powtórzyć?

— Nie chce się panu uważać — ciągnie Vernet. Twarz, a w każdym razie ta jedyna jej część, którą John zna, krzywi mu się w wyrazie zdegustowania. — Dlaczego nie chce się panu uważać?

— Nie o to chodzi.

— Mam pan coś przyjemniejszego na myśli? — pyta mężczyzna z oburzeniem.

John nie potrafi się powstrzymać od śmiechu.

— Właściwie to przykrzejszego — wyznaje. — Choć zdaje się, że nic na to nie poradzę.

Vernet jęczy i robi taki gest w kierunku Johna, jakby chciał nim potrząsnąć.

— To czemu marnuje pan na to czas?

— Bo bitwy sprawiają, że robię się nerwowy — odpowiada całkiem gładko John.

— Ależ moja bitwa ma mieć właśnie taki efekt.

— Nie chodziło mi o pańską bitwę.

— I na tym polega cały problem! — odpowiada Vernet. — Co takiego mogłoby się z nią równać?

John uśmiecha się szeroko; nie umie się powstrzymać.

— Ego panu nie dokucza? — pyta. — Pojęcia nie mam, jak pan sobie z nim radzi.

— Doktorze, staram się robić coś konstruktywnego.

John przeprasza, choć z marnym skutkiem, a Vernet obnosi się ze swoją zranioną dumą, jakby się nią pysznił. Zgrywa _prima donnę_ tak dobrze, że szkoda by było nie pójść mu na rękę. John składa coraz bardziej przesłodzone przeprosiny, dławiąc się językiem, podczas gdy Vernet wznosi się na nowe wyżyny autoparodii. Przy każdym dramatycznym obrocie włosy trzepią mu się na boki, jak wiecznie spadająca z głowy korona. John pierwszy wychodzi z roli, śmiejąc się bezsilnie; Vernet puszy się, dumny, że zwyciężył w tej grze.

— Teraz proszę mi powiedzieć — poleca Vernet, praktycznie rzucając się na swoje krzesło obok krzesła Johna. Powinno to być niemożliwe, ale jakoś udaje mu się wylądować w pozie gnuśnego rozleniwienia.

— Nie powinienem zawracać tym panu głowy — sprzeciwia się John.

Vernet obraca głowę, przechyla ją pytająco.

— Zawracać głowy? Ależ nie, to mi się _przyda_. — Siada porządnie i nachyla się bliżej, prawie agresywnie. — Bitwa, powiedział pan, bitwa, przez którą jest pan nerwowy. Wydarzyło się coś, co przypomina panu o czasach, kiedy był pan żołnierzem. Proszę mówić.

— Posypała się lawina wypadków — odpowiada John. — To nic ważnego; zawsze są jakieś wypadki.

— Ale te są poważne — kontynuuje za niego Vernet. — Z obrażeniami, które wymagają pańskiej uwagi. Naoglądał się pan ostatnio bólu i krwi.

— Ból i krew mnie nie odstręczają — mówi John. — Gdyby tak było, byłbym okropnym lekarzem.

— Ach.

— Co takiego?

— Bezradność. I wyczekiwanie.

— Mógłby pan tego teraz nie robić? — pyta John.

— Dlaczego, bo tylko pogarszam sprawę?

John waha się, potem kiwa głową.

Vernet uśmiecha się z satysfakcją.

— Doskonale. Co jest w tej sytuacji najgorsze?

John walczy ze sobą, żeby nie jęknąć.

— Straszny z pana przyjaciel.

Uśmiech Verneta jakby na mgnienie oka znika, potem zaraz wraca.

W porównaniu z obecnym zażenowaniem Johna to, które czuł przed chwilą, prawie niknie. Pociera twarz rękami.

— Ee. Boże, niech się zastanowię. — Zamyka oczy, żeby pomyśleć, ale wystarcza mu właściwie mrugnięcie. — Aha. Mmm.

Kąt, pod którym Vernet trzyma głowę, sugeruje zmarszczone brwi. Ramiona, zwrócone symetrycznie w stronę Johna, ale zachowujące dystans, wyrażają zaciekawienie. Mężczyzna czeka. Obserwuje. Sprawdza, czy John da radę sam znaleźć właściwe słowa.

— Kiedy człowiek wie, że ludziom wokół niego grozi śmierć, zmienia się sposób, w jaki o nich myśli — mówi John. Tylko to i nic więcej, bo choćby nie wiadomo jak znajomy był kształt tego uczucia, słowa, które by je wyraziły, przeciekają mu przez palce. Kiedy zrozumiał, że panna Hooper mogłaby zostać ranna albo zginąć, uświadomił sobie wagę jej życia i zdrowia, jej zdolności do normalnego funkcjonowania i utrzymywania w stanie normalnego funkcjonowania innych. Molly jest jak kołek, mocujący deskę do ramy konstrukcyjnej. Tak oto ktoś znajomy staje się priorytetem w życiu.

W przypadku pani Hudson uczucie to jest bardziej miękkie. Owszem, leży mu na ramionach jak ciężar, ale ciężar otulony warstwą waty. Mimo wszystkich swoich przesądów pani Hudson w życiu nie uzna żadnego „upiora opery” za zagrożenie.

Kiedy John pomyśli w tym kontekście o Vernecie…

O nim woli w ten sposób nie myśleć, a zatem tego nie robi.

— Tak? — ciągnie go za język Vernet. — Proszę mówić dalej.

— Staram się pomyśleć o czymś, co mogłoby się panu przydać — mówi nie całkiem zgodnie z prawdą John. — Nie, hmm. Łańcuch dowodzenia oznacza, że dla wyższego dobra człowiek ochrania swoich przełożonych. Czasem jednak ludzie, dzięki którym wszystko jakoś trzyma się kupy, wcale nie są w tym łańcuchu tam, gdzie można by się ich spodziewać.

— To wszystko?

— Tak.

— Odczuwa pan teraz daleko idący dyskomfort — stwierdza Vernet.

Nie ma sensu zaprzeczać. Zamiast tego John pyta:

— Zagra pan na skrzypcach? Proszę.

— Jak często odczuwa pan tego skutki? Doświadczył pan wojny lata temu.

John kręci głową.

— Nie, to było lata temu — upiera się Vernet.

— To prawda, ale… To nie jest istotne.

— Nie odpowiedział pan na moje pytanie. — Studnię dźwięcznego głosu Verneta, czarną i bezdenną, wypełnia niezdrowa fascynacja. — Jak często odczuwa pan tego skutki?

— Jak często odczuwa pan skutki tego, że nauczył się pan czytać? — odparowuje John.

— Jak… Co? — Vernet wpatruje się w niego w słabym świetle świec, które ginie w oczodołach jego maski. Skryte za nią oczy połyskują. Być może są niebieskie.

To była pierwsza myśl, jaka przyszła mu do głowy, ale teraz, kiedy już wypowiedział ją na głos, John postanawia jej bronić.

— Nauczyłem się dostrzegać pewne rzeczy i nie mogę przestać ich teraz widzieć. To ta sama podstawowa zasada.

Vernet wolno kiwa głową, składając po swojemu palce w wieżyczkę.

— Dostrzega pan niebezpieczeństwo. Nie, to nie to. Pan lubi ryzykować. Niebezpieczeństwo to jedna z pańskich grzesznych uciech. Problemem jest dla pana bezradność, kiedy nie ma pan przed sobą konkretnego zadania do wykonania. To dlatego woli pan leczyć obrażenia niż choroby. Domyślam się, że osiąga pan też wtedy lepsze rezultaty. Ach, tak. Pańska żona zmarła z powodu choroby, czyż nie? Naturalnie nie jest to coś, czym by się pan chwalił jako lekarz, ale pańskie reakcje i to apodyktyczne poczucie odpowiedzialności za innych…

— Niech się pan zamknie — mówi John. — Natychmiast.

— Ale…

— Nie. Chce pan rozmawiać o wojnie, proszę bardzo. To ma jakiś związek z pana pracą, przyda się do czegoś, czemu nie. Ale ten temat jest zakazany. Jeżeli pan tego nie zaakceptuje, pójdę sobie. Czy to jest jasne?

Vernet milknie na moment, po czym mówi:

— Przesadza pan.

John wstaje i sięga po torbę lekarską; Vernet chwyta go za nadgarstek. John patrzy na niego z góry z ponurą złością. Vernet go nie puszcza.

— Był pan poruszony, zanim pan tu przyszedł — oświadcza Vernet irytująco rozsądnym tonem. Nie porusza się, tylko zachowuje tę samą pozycję, pochylony do przodu. — Nie obrażam przecież pańskiej zmarłej żony. Nie jestem aż taki głupi, żeby drwić sobie z pana, kiedy winne są ograniczenia samej medycyny. Proszę się uspokoić. Mamy dużo pracy.

— Pan ma dużo pracy — prostuje John. — Ja muszę wracać na górę.

— Już? — Bardzo łatwo, o wiele za łatwo jest wyobrazić sobie, jak pod maską unoszą się brwi.

— Tak — mówi John i pośpiesznie wykręca nadgarstek z uchwytu Verneta. — Te wypadki zdarzają się tak często, że bez wątpienia czeka już na mnie jakaś czaszka do załatania.

— Doktorze — zaczyna Vernet, ale John mu przerywa.

— Zobaczymy się za kilka dni. Miłego popołudnia.

— A będzie miłe? — pyta ironicznie Vernet, ale John jest już za progiem.

 

***

 

Zanim John będzie gotów ustąpić, mija kilka dni. Zanim zdąży wprowadzić swój zamiar w życie, pani Hudson bierze o na stronę i cicho mówi:

— Niech pan nie zagląda na dół przez kilka dni. On mówi, że nie ma czasu.

— Och — mówi John. Przez chwilę stoi i milczy, po czym pyta: — Co u niego słychać?

— Trochę się dąsa, mój drogi — odpowiada pani Hudson. — Proszę się nie przejmować, często tak robi.

— Jak, ee, jak długo…?

Pani Hudson klepie go tylko po ramieniu.

— To nie pańska wina. Przejdzie mu.

— Dobrze — odpowiada John, choć ma pewne obawy.

Czeka i udaje, że wszystko jest normalnie.

 

***

 

— Doktorze Watson — woła Hopkins. — Chyba mamy problem.

John wstaje, pewnymi uchami rąk odkładając powieść.

— Widz?

Hopkins kręci głową.

— Niezupełnie, proszę pana.

John marszczy brwi i Hopkins wyjaśnia, co miał na myśli.

Pan Niezupełnie jest na górze w łukowatym korytarzu. Twarz ma ściągniętą, oczy zamknięte, plecy oparte o ścianę obok zamkniętych drzwi do loży numer pięć. Zanim John do niego podejdzie, odsyła gestem Hopkinsa.

— Panie Holmes — wita się grzecznie John.

— Doktorze Watson — odpowiada pan Holmes.

— Widzę, że nie ogląda pan przedstawienia.

— Nie przyszedłem tu na przedstawienie. — Pan Holmes nie próbuje ukryć swego rozgoryczenia. — Przyszedłem, żeby gawiedź mogła się na mnie pogapić.

John rozgląda się w obie strony po korytarzu. Patrzy z powrotem na pana Holmesa i widzi, że ten otworzył przynajmniej oczy.

— Proszę mi wybaczyć, sir — mówi — ale słabo panu idzie.

Panu Holmesowi usta drgają w czymś w rodzaju uśmiechu. Ruch ten dziwnie przykuwa wzrok Johna.

— Wytrzymałem cały pierwszy akt — mówi. — To nie dość?

— Nie odpowiada panu loża?

— Nie odpowiada mi _brat_ — mówi pan Holmes, przy czym ostatnie słowo wypowiada jako przekleństwo.

— Być może powinniśmy omówić to na osobności — sugeruje John, sięgając ku drzwiom do loży numer pięć.

Pan Holmes kręci głową.

— Tam jej nie znajdziemy.

John puszcza klamkę.

— Ma pan towarzystwo.

— Nie z wyboru — potwierdza pan Holmes, na tyle głośno, że niewykluczone, że słychać go po drugiej stronie drzwi.

— A zatem gdzieś indziej.

— Loża numer dziesięć jest dzisiaj wolna — mówi Holmes.

John kiwa głową. Idą obok siebie, stawiając kroki w rytm muzyki i dopasowując je w związku z tym jeden do drugiego. Uświadomiwszy to sobie, John uśmiecha się mimo woli. Pan Holmes patrzy na niego dziwnie, potem patrzy na ich stopy i też się uśmiecha. W połączeniu ze schyloną głową jego uśmiech wydaje się wyrażać nie tylko radość, ale i zawstydzenie. Jakie to dziwne, że człowiek musi zadzierać głowę, żeby zobaczyć urwisowski uśmiech.

Prawie mija drzwi do dziesiątki; na szczęście Holmes zwraca większą uwagę na otoczenie niż John. Otwiera drzwi i daje Johnowi znak ręką, żeby wszedł do środka. John znajduje krzesło i siada, zanim pan Holmes zamknie drzwi, pogrążając ich w półmroku. Holmes porusza się ostrożnie po loży, zajmując z westchnieniem satysfakcji miejsce obok Johna.

— O wiele lepiej — mówi cicho.

John obserwuje go na czerwonym tle kotary. Mężczyzna jest poruszony i niespokojny, to na pewno, ale powoli się uspokaja. Przez te idealnie ułożone i wygładzone włosy jego sylwetka sprawia wrażenie, jakby należała do człowieka niezwykle opanowanego. Albo raczej hamującego się. Tak, zdecydowanie to drugie.

— Czy gdyby pańskie towarzystwo pytało, gdzie pan się podział, byłby pan skłonny zrzucić winę na ból głowy? — pyta John. — Gorąco i światło mogą go czasem powodować.

— Podsuwa mi pan wymówki, doktorze Watson?

— Tylko jeżeli ich pan szuka.

— To by było… wygodne rozwiązanie — przyznaje Holmes.

— Czym tylko mogę służyć — mówi John.

Holmes posyła mu zaciekawione spojrzenie.

— Pan mówi poważnie.

— Przecież w przeciwnym razie bym się nie ofiarowywał.

Holmes nie przestaje spoglądać mu uważnie w twarz. John raptem uświadamia sobie, jak gorąco jest w loży.

— Sprawdza pan dzisiaj coś szczególnego? — pyta John.

— Nie. Daję się oglądać — mówi Holmes. — Roztaczam iluzję stabilności. Uspokajam kretynów.

John przygryza usta, żeby się nie uśmiechnąć.

— Jak to miło z pana strony, że pan o nich pomyślał.

— Pomysł Mycrofta, nie mój.

— Jak rozumiem, on miał inne plany.

Holmes wydaje pogardliwy, rozgoryczony dźwięk, który niczego nie wyjaśnia.

Przez krótki czas siedzą w milczeniu. Johnowi jest z tym dobrze, póki Holmes nie zacznie się wiercić.

— Jakieś postępy w sprawie koni? — pyta John.

— Mam teorię — odpowiada natychmiast Holmes. — Wymagałaby pewnej koordynacji i po jednym zamieszanym w kradzież stajennym na konia, ale jest możliwe, że przemycono je na zewnątrz przy użyciu dorożki.

John mruga.

— Konie. W dorożce.

—  _Zaprzęgnięte_ do dorożki, rzecz jasna. Dorożkarz zajeżdża. Konie zostają podmienione, kiedy nikt nie patrzy. Dorożkarz odjeżdża. Kiedy przysyła kogoś po konia, który przyciągnął dorożkę do opery, nikt nie usiłuje zatrzymać zwierzęcia, które do opery nie należy.

John się nad tym zastanawia. Wydaje mu się to wyjątkowo nieprawdopodobne.

— I wpadł pan na to, bo znaleziono dwa cudze konie?

— Tak, za każdym razem. Ledwo stare szkapy.

— To jest teraz gdzieś w mieście dorożkarz albo dwóch z bardzo zacnym koniem — odpowiada John. — Kontaktował się pan z agencjami dorożkarskimi?

— Nie wiedzą tam nic szczególnego. Ale dlaczego mieliby wiedzieć, jeżeli później konie zostały zamienione jeszcze raz.

— Dalej wydaje mi się to mało prawdopodobne — mówi John.

— A jednak jest to jedyne sensowne rozwiązanie. Co istotniejsze, jest to sztuczka, przed którą łatwo się obronić. Jeśli moja teoria jest niesłuszna, przekonamy się o tym bardzo prędko.

John kiwa głową.

— A co, jeżeli złodziej znajdzie sobie inny cel?

— O, nie wątpię, że to zrobi — odpowiada Holmes, śmiejąc się cicho.

John gapi się na niego, po czym natychmiast próbuje przestać.

— To brzmi tak, jakby się pan dobrze bawił.

— Spróbuje eskalacji — odpowiada Holmes. — Stajnie to łatwy cel. We wnętrzu budynku będzie trudniej. Kiedy będziemy wiedzieli, że jest w środku, będzie nam o tyleż łatwiej go wyśledzić.

— Czyli nie jest pan przekonany, że te wypadki są powiązane ze sprawą? — pyta John.

— Nie jestem przekonany, że potrafiłbym wykazać powiązanie — odpowiada Holmes. — Tego właśnie potrzebujemy: powiązań. To tylko kwestia czasu, doktorze Watson. Na razie nie dajemy znaku, że cokolwiek jest nie tak. Nasz upiór tego właśnie chce, a ja nie będę mu szedł na rękę.

— To czy nie powinien pan wrócić gdzieś, gdzie gawiedź mogłaby się na pana pogapić?

— Boże, nie — mówi Holmes, otrząsając się. — Są granice tego, do czego Mycroft może mnie zmusić w jeden wieczór. — Nagle podejmuje decyzję i odciąga kotarę – tę jej połowę, która jest bliżej sceny. Szybko sprawdza kąty i pole widzenia, po czym odsuwa swoje krzesło trochę dalej w głąb loży. — Proszę bardzo. Słyszał pan naszą kontralcistkę? Jest niezwykła. Marnuje się we wszystkich swoich rolach.

John reaguje na zmianę tematu mniej więcej tak samo jak na zmianę ustawienia krzeseł. Potrzebuje chwili, ale udaje mu się odpowiedzieć.

— Panna Adler? — Panna Adler to jedyny kontralt śpiewający tego wieczoru. Jest tego prawie pewny.

— Mm.

Wyglądając przez odstęp między kotarami, John odnajduje wzrokiem postać, która wygląda jak najatrakcyjniejszy mężczyzna na scenie. Żeby to zrobić, musi nachylić się dość blisko Holmesa, ale Holmesowi chyba to nie przeszkadza. Opiera się z całej siły na podłokietniku swojego krzesła i kiedy stykają się rękawami, czuje tamtego przez kilka warstw materiału.

— Nie powiedziałbym, że się marnuje — mówi w zamyśleniu. — Jeśli jakaś kobieta potrafi tak przekonująco zagrać mężczyznę, szkoda byłoby ją powstrzymywać.

— Nie całkiem o to mi chodziło — odpowiada Holmes.

Czując na twarzy wzrok Holmesa, John się odsuwa.

— Co ma pan na myśli?

— To, że kiedy czarny charakter śpiewa lepiej niż główna bohaterka, to zachęca widza do kibicowania niewłaściwej stronie — wyjaśnia Holmes.

Czy Adler gra w tej operze czarny charakter? John nie wie, ale nie pyta. Wielu widzów oburza jego niewiedza w dziedzinie opery. A że zdążył już zapomnieć tytułu dzisiejszego spektaklu, niestety zasłużył sobie na taką reakcję.

— To prosta sprawa, związana z tym, jak przypisuje się role do poszczególnych skal głosu — ciągnie Holmes.

— Wydawałoby się, że to konwencja stworzona, żeby ją łamać — mówi John, myśląc o zamiarach Verneta.

— Zgadza się pan ze mną? — Choć ton Holmesa pozostaje uprzejmy, w jego oczach błyska błękit zaskoczenia. W korytarzu wydawały się zielone, chociaż może John źle pamięta. Może to kwestia oświetlenia.

— A są powody, żeby się nie zgadzać? — pyta. Jeśli jego ignorancja ma wyjść na jaw, równie dobrze może zrobić z niej sztandar.

— Tradycja — odpowiada Holmes, zmuszając głos do wejścia na jakiś straszny rejestr. — Oczekiwania, konwencja, zwyczaj. Kurczowe trzymanie się zastanego porządku jest bardzo typowe. Ci, którzy od niego odbiegają i odnoszą sukces, to rzadkie wyjątki, a ci, którzy od niego odbiegają i ponoszą porażkę, od początku skazani byli na marny koniec. — Posyła w kierunku sceny ni to uśmiech, ni to grymas.

Nie trzeba wielkiej inteligencji, żeby zauważyć, że Holmes nie mówi już o operze. Jednak o czym w takim razie mówi, John nie ma pojęcia.

— Ale są i tacy, którzy łamią konwencję z powodzeniem — oponuje mimo wszystko.

Prawie cała uwaga Holmesa skupia się na Johnie. Jego koncentracja ma fizycznie odczuwalny ciężar, jakby to były kamienie przygniatające pierś, wyciskające z niej powietrze. John napotyka jego spojrzenie tylko dlatego, że niezrobienie tego byłoby tchórzostwem. Chociaż Holmes siedzi w eleganckim otoczeniu i ma na sobie jeszcze bardziej elegancki strój, to patrząc teraz na Johna ma w oczach coś niecywilizowanego, coś ostrego i szorstkiego, co zmienia jego uważność w żądanie.

— Są, prawda? — pyta John. Głos mu nie drży ani się nie łamie. — Niewiele wiem o operze, ale powiedział pan, że są.

Usta Holmesa drgają i jest w tym ruchu coś niepokojącego. Zanim zdąży się powstrzymać, John łapie się na tym, że się na nie gapi. Kiedy po raz kolejny napotyka wzrok Holmesa, oczy mężczyzny są bez cienia wątpliwości zielone. A więc rzecz oświetlenia i odległości.

John odchrząkuje i odwraca wzrok.

— Powinienem sprawdzić, co się tam dzieje. Upewnić się, że nikogo innego nie dopadł straszny ból głowy.

— I zostawić mnie na pastwę wroga? — pyta Holmes. — Co za okrucieństwo z pana strony.

John, który był już prawie na nogach, natychmiast siada z powrotem. Powstrzymują go słowa, nie filuterny ton.

— Myśli pan, że zaatakuje pana upiór?

Holmes przewraca oczami.

— Nie stoję przecież w pobliżu schodów. — Jeżeli miał to być żart, to zdecydowanie nie jest śmieszny.

— To o co chodzi? — pyta John.

— Jeszcze nie skończyłem unikać mojego towarzystwa — odpowiada Holmes. — Nie żebym zamierzał przestać go unikać w przyszłości.

— Powiadomię pańskich towarzyszy, że zażywa pan chwili bardzo panu potrzebnego odpoczynku — mówi John. — W przeciwnym razie… — w ostatniej chwili gryzie się w język, żeby nie obrazić człowieka, który stoi w hierarchii społecznej wyżej od niego. — Na pewno się martwią.

— W przeciwnym razie ich obrażę — kończy Holmes pierwszą myśl Johna. — Co jak najbardziej jest moim zamiarem, z tym, że teraz pańska pomoc daje mi możliwość wyparcia się tego na wypadek, gdybym tego potrzebował.

Wprawdzie John nie wypowiada tego pytania na głos – gdzieżby – ale cała jego twarz zmienia kształt, układając się w pytanie: „Dlaczego?”

— Bo wicehrabia ma siostrę, a ta nie uważa jeszcze, jakobym był odpychający — odpowiada Holmes. — Nie mam zamiaru tam wracać, dopóki temu nie zaradzę.

John wlepia w niego wzrok. Holmes to taki mężczyzna, na którego trudno się nie gapić.

— Nie… Nie rozumiem — przyznaje.

— Nie mam bratanków — odpowiada zwięźle Holmes z goryczą w lekkim głosie.

Logika podpowiada, że jako dziedzic swego brata powinien mieć synów.

— Rozumiem — mówi John.

— Czyżby?

— Są łatwiejsze sposoby na odrzucenie kobiety — mówi John. — Gdyby pan chciał, żebym mu kilka zasugerował…

— Wolę obrazić jej brata — odpowiada Holmes. — Tak jest prościej. Zachęcanie siostry razi jego dumę, a ta ma dość rozumu, żeby nie wykazywać zainteresowania. Przykre to, bo niemalże czyni ją atrakcyjną.

— Często pan tak postępuje? — pyta John. Nie powinien sobie pozwalać na aż tyle niedowierzania w głosie. — Proszę o wybaczenie, sir. Chodziło mi o to, że jakiś szaleniec udaje upiora i grozi pańskiemu bratu. To chyba wystarczająca wymówka, żeby mógł się pan wycofać.

— Podczas gdy moja obecność tutaj sugeruje, że największym problemem w moim życiu dalej jest to, że Mycroft próbuje mnie ożenić. — Zirytowany i zadowolony z siebie jednocześnie, Holmes zmienia pozycję w krześle, obracając się bardziej w stronę Johna. — Dla tych, którzy liczą się najbardziej, wszystko wygląda najzupełniej normalnie.

Kiedy tak to ująć, wydaje się to wszystko bardzo sensowne.

— W takim razie — mówi John, ponownie wstając z krzesła — ja też powinienem zachowywać się tak, jak mam w zwyczaju. — Porusza się powoli, jakby własne ciało stawiało mu opór.

— Proszę powiedzieć bileterowi, gdzie można pana znaleźć — sprzeciwia się Holmes. — Nie ma specjalnie sensu, żeby był pan w pełnej gotowości. Upiór nie groził zrobieniem w tym miesiącu krzywdy któremuś z widzów.

John się waha.

— Jakiś problem?

W sprawie upiora czy zwyczajów Holmesa? Jeden z tych dwóch tematów wydaje się bardziej pilny i to nie ten, który powinien.

— Odniosłem wrażenie, że woli pan oglądać przedstawienie w samotności.

Holmes unosi brew.

— Na jakiej podstawie? — pyta.

— Na takiej, że nie lubi pan tego robić w towarzystwie — odpowiada John, o wiele bardziej brutalnie niż powinien.

Tak jak się spodziewał, uwaga ta sprawia Holmesowi przyjemność.

— Jeżeli ma pan do powiedzenia coś, czego warto by było posłuchać, to chcę to usłyszeć — mówi Holmes.

— A jeżeli nie mam, to nie będzie panu przeszkadzać moje gadanie.

Holmes mruga, po czym śmieje się cicho.

— Przeszkadza mi gadanie po próżnicy — przyznaje.

John uznaje to za życzliwe ostrzeżenie.

— Pójdę powiedzieć bileterowi — decyduje. Za długo już siedzi na skraju krzesła. Dalej nie wstaje, póki nie zobaczy w oczach Holmesa błysku aprobaty.

John wychodzi po cichu. Informuje Hopkinsa, że będzie dotrzymywał towarzystwa panu Holmesowi w loży numer dziesięć. Należy go jednak natychmiast zawiadomić, w razie gdyby ktoś z widzów potrzebował opieki lekarskiej. Hopkins zgadza się skwapliwie i wypytuje o zdrowie pana Holmesa z taką samą troską, jaką stali widzowie rezerwują dla swojej ulubionej sopranistki. Kłamstwo przychodzi Johnowi łatwiej, niż się spodziewał, i Hopkins prawie idzie poinformować widzów zajmujących lożę numer pięć. John zatrzymuje go i zamiast tego sam ich zawiadamia. Brat jest bardziej zirytowany niż siostra, ale oboje słuchają cierpliwie, podczas gdy John mówi, jak gorąco i hałas wpływają na organizm człowieka cierpiącego na odwodnienie. Siostra wspomina, że Holmes prawie nie tknął kolacji. Ma miły głos, takąż aparycję i zachowanie. John szczerze dziękuje jej za tę informację, po czym przeprasza i wychodzi.

— Powiedział pan wicehrabiemu — oskarża go Holmes, ledwo John wróci do ich loży.

— Czemu niby pan tak sądzi?

— Wnioskuję z tego, jak długo pana nie było — odpowiada pozbawionym emocji głosem Holmes.

John siada obok bez żadnych wyrzutów sumienia.

— Jeżeli boli pana głowa, należy się panu spokój i wcześniejszy powrót do domu.

Holmes się zastanawia.

— Niech będzie.

Rozpoznając w tych słowach niechętne podziękowanie, John obraca wzrok na scenę. Na tyle, na ile to możliwe przez zasłonę. Aktorzy śpiewają; dalej następuje krótki balet. Umysł Johna błądzi.

— Czuję, jak pan myśli — mówi cicho Holmes. Nietypowo wysoki jak na niego głos dojmująco daje wyraz jego irytacji.

— Jeśli wolałby pan pobyć sam — zaczyna szczerze John, ale Holmes przerywa mu uniesieniem dłoni.

— Ma pan pytanie. Niech je pan zada.

— Jest niestosowne — ostrzega go John.

W kąciku ust Holmesa uśmiech kuli się jak czubek kociego ogona.

— Tym lepiej.

— Jest pan przeciwnikiem małżeństwa, czy nie odpowiadają panu kandydatki? — Siostra wicehrabiego wydała się Johnowi bez zarzutu, chociaż pierwsze wrażenie, jakie robią kobiety z wysoko upiętymi kasztanowymi włosami, nigdy nie jest całkiem wyważone. Jednak jej reakcja na wiadomość o czyichś sensacjach była pragmatyczna, a to John podziwia u każdego.

— I to, i to — odpowiada Holmes. Wzdycha, znudzony jak mops. — To wszystko?

— Brał pan pod uwagę udawane zaloty? — podsuwa John. — Staranie się o kobietę, która jest dla pana do zniesienia, a nie chce wyjść za pana za mąż.

— Żadna nie chce wyjść za mnie za mąż — odpowiada Holmes. — O to przynajmniej zadbałem. Chcą wyjść za tytuł, który miałbym odziedziczyć. — Jego rozgoryczenie jest odwrotne do tego, jakie odczuwałby inny mężczyzna: gardzi zainteresowaniem, jakie budzi, nie jego przyczyną.

— Hmm — mruczy John. Holmes natychmiast wbija wzrok w jego twarz.

— Co? — pyta. — Coś panu przyszło do głowy. Co?

— Hmm. Jak często musiałby pan udawać zaloty?

— Przy odrobinie szczęścia następny raz dopiero przy okazji maskarady sylwestrowej — odpowiada Holmes.

— Czyli nie wcześniej niż pod koniec przyszłego miesiąca.

— Ale ma pan na myśli kandydatkę, prawda?

— To trochę zwariowany pomysł — uprzedza go John.

— Proszę mi powiedzieć — nalega Holmes.

— Myślałem o pannie Adler — mówi John. — Nikt nie próbowałby zachęcać pana do ożenku z nią, a nie licząc pani Hudson jest to jedyna kobieta, o której wyrażał się pan przy mnie życzliwie.

Holmes parzy na niego tak, jak można by patrzeć na psa recytującego wiersze: jakby słowa Johna były same w sobie czymś niezwykłym, a John stworzeniem zupełnie pozbawionym rozumu.

— Wiem z dobrego źródła, że panna Adler nie chciałaby się angażować, ale byłaby wdzięczna za zainteresowanie, jakie wzbudzilibyście państwo u ludzi.

— Z jakiego źródła?

— Z dobrego — powtarza John i więcej nie chce powiedzieć. Jest lekarzem, a to jest opera. Leczy nieproporcjonalnie dużo bolących gardeł i przypadków chorób wstydliwych i w związku z tym zawsze stara się objąć leczeniem także osobę, która jest źródłem wstydliwego zakażenia. W przypadku panny Adler źródłem była harfistka, niejaka panna Norton. Johnowi udało się zdobyć tę informację dopiero wtedy, kiedy ostrożnie wspomniał o swojej nieżyjącej siostrze. Nie wie, czy panna Adler zauważyła jego poczucie winy, czy tylko chęć niesienia pomocy, ale tak czy inaczej pozwoliła mu pracować.

Tamten atak choroby miał miejsce ponad rok temu. Wobec braku nawrotów wszystko wskazuje na stałą, monogamiczną relację. W samej operze mało kto da wyraz swojemu niezadowoleniu, ale ogół społeczeństwa o wiele za bardzo podziwia pannę Adler, by nie dziwić się, że nie ma ona adoratora.

Chociaż John żadnej z tych rzeczy nie mówi na głos, Holmes kiwa głową, jakby myślał nad przedstawionym mu szczegółowym tokiem rozumowania.

— Albo — mówi — mógłby pan przyjść w tym roku na maskaradę i oznajmić mój nieunikniony ból głowy.

John daje się zaskoczyć tej sugestii.

— Jest pan zdecydowany unikać kobiecego towarzystwa?

Holmes robi krzywą minę.

— Nawet koneser może się utopić w winie.

Zupełnie nie jest to przenośnia, którą John chciałby usłyszeć, kiedy dalej myśli o kobietach takich jak Harry. Szuka odpowiedzi, gdy nagle przerywa mu dochodzący skądś spoza loży okropny dźwięk. Dźwięk się powtarza, jakby zaskrzeczała olbrzymia żaba, i orkiestra potyka się w grze.

John i Holmes gapią się najpierw na siebie nawzajem, potem zza kotary na widownię i scenę.

Dzisiejsza diwa stoi na scenie, wijąc się nerwowo wte i wewte, podczas gdy orkiestra milczy, a widownia zaczyna szemrać. Kobieta pochyla się do przodu, żeby powiedzieć coś do dyrygenta, i muzyka znów zaczyna grać z małą powtórką. Szemrający widzowie uciszają się w wyczekiwaniu, tylko po to by usłyszeć, jak z ust śpiewaczki wydobywa się kolejny upiorny skrzek. Z widowni dochodzą w równej mierze śmiech i odgłosy zatroskania. Przerażona, sopranistka ucieka ze sceny.

— Przepraszam pana — mówi John, wstając i chwytając swoją torbę. — Jestem potrzebny za sceną.

Holmes się z nim zgadza i idzie za nim. Kiedy docierają za kulisy, szykowane jest już zastępstwo: inna śpiewaczka na szybko zakłada kostium, podczas gdy na scenie balet gra na zwłokę. John próbuje zbadać sopranistkę, ale żadna ilość wymachiwania torbą lekarską nie może zmusić jej oburzonego męża, żeby pozwolił mu wejść do jej garderoby. John obraca się do Holmesa, żeby pożyczyć jego uprzywilejowaną pozycję społeczną, tylko po to, by odkryć, że arystokrata gdzieś zniknął. John będzie mógł zbadać sopranistkę, dopiero kiedy ta się uspokoi, a zanim to się stanie, jej gardło nadwyrężają niezliczone łzy i panika.

Niespodziewanie Holmes pojawia się z powrotem u jego boku.

— Czy to pani własność? — pyta sopranistkę, pokazując szklany flakonik zakończony małym rozpylaczem, trochę podobny do buteleczki pewnego rodzaju perfum.

— Tak, to na gardło — chrypi sopran, sięgając po flakonik.

Holmes nie pozwala jej go zabrać.

— Gdyby mąż pani był tak dobry — mówi i niezwłocznie rozpyla część zawartości pojemnika do ust mężczyzny, otwartych, żeby zadać pytanie.

— Co to ma znaczyć? — pyta ostro mąż, pryskając śliną i płynem z flakonika. — Kim… — Głos mu się łamie i przechodzi w okropne, chrapliwe skrzeczenie.

— Tak też myślałem — mówi Holmes. Wręcza mężowi buteleczkę. — To będzie wszystko. — Holmes szybko wychodzi, zamykając za sobą drzwi garderoby.

— Ktoś przy nim majstrował! — woła sopranistka, a raczej próbuje zawołać.

Zostawiony ze swoją pacjentką, John próbuje przybrać wyraz niezmierzonej cierpliwości. Próbuje przez dość długi czas. Majstrowanie jest oczywiste, winowajca już nie tak bardzo. Sopranistka usiłuje podać mu listę wszystkich swoich rywalek i pozwala się uciszyć, dopiero kiedy John ostrzega ją, żeby oszczędzała gardło. John chce – i nie może – powiedzieć, że winny jest fałszywy upiór. Nie mogąc poinformować jej, kto jest prawdziwym sprawcą, czuje się niekomfortowo i negocjuje tak długo, póki i śpiewaczka, i jej mąż zgadzają się porozmawiać z panem Havillem, kiedy dojdą do siebie. John uważa, żeby wyjaśnić, kim jest Holmes, zanim ta dwójka przeklnie jego imię w stopniu, który byłby nieodwracalny.

Zanim Johnowi uda się ich przekonać, że nie jest już potrzebny, przedstawienie prawie dobiega końca. Zastanawia się, czy nie wrócić do loży numer dziesięć, ale zauważa, jak Holmes wychodzi z garderoby panny Adler. To na pewno zirytuje wicehrabiego i jego siostrę.

— Była u siebie ? — pyta John.

Holmes kręci głową.

— Przeprowadzałem rekonesans. Pański plan wygląda na wykonalny, chociaż dalej liczę na pana obecność.

— Słucham? — Po niedawnych stresujących przejściach John czuje się zagubiony.

— Mówię o maskaradzie — odpowiada Holmes, jakby to powinno być całkiem oczywiste.

— Nie zostałem zaproszony — wyjaśnia John.

— Właśnie pan został. — Energiczne zachowanie Holmesa nie pozwala na żaden sprzeciw czy odmowę. — Proszę przyjść z panią Hudson. Wolno jej przyprowadzić osobę towarzyszącą.

— Nie powinienem jej najpierw zapytać? — Pytanie Johna jest zupełnie retoryczne. W odpowiedzi Holmes tylko odchodzi zdecydowanym krokiem. Jego długie nogi wpadają w bezszelestny, niemal skoczny krok tak częsty u pomocników inspicjenta. Nie będąc w stanie go naśladować i poruszać się równie cicho, John idzie za nim, ale dużo wolniej.

— Och, byłoby mi bardzo miło — przyznaje właśnie pani Hudson, kiedy John dogania Holmesa. — Od lat nie miałam okazji pójść z kimś w parze kostiumowej. Ostatnio z mężem, wiesz.

I tak oto okazuje się, że John ma plany na sylwestra.

W końcu Johnowi udaje się odciągnąć Holmesa na bok.

— Co z upiorem? — pyta go. — Wie pan, tym, co to dusi nam śpiewaków? Ma pan jakiś plan?

— Tak — mówi Holmes. — W zeszłym miesiącu kradł, w tym próbuje psuć przedstawienia, w przyszłym – zagrozi, że zabije. Naszą najbardziej wystawną imprezą jest maskarada sylwestrowa, a ja załatwiłem lekarza, który będzie stał na straży bezpieczeństwa naszej ukochanej instruktorki tańca. — Ściska ramię Johna i nie puszcza go. — Reszta później. Mam jeszcze czas się tym zająć.

Zaskoczony, John kiwa głową.

— Zadowolony? — pyta Holmes. Usta krzywią mu się w wyrazie rozbawienia i pewności siebie.

— Czy zdarza się panu robić coś z jednego powodu? — odpowiada pytaniem John.

— Tylko jednego?

— Tak.

— To by było okropnie mało wydajne — odpowiada sucho Holmes.

John śmieje się, choć ma wrażenie, że może nie powinien.

Holmes ściska go za ramię po raz drugi i puszcza. John dopiero wtedy czuje, jak ciepły był jego dotyk, kiedy dociera do niego chłód jego braku.

— Nadzwyczajnie dogodny z pana sojusznik, doktorze Watson. Chciałbym pana częściej widywać.

— To jest do zrobienia — obiecuje John.

Holmesowi oczy aż błyszczą. W słabo oświetlonym korytarzu są szare. Ciekawe, jaki kolor miałyby w słońcu.

— Nadzwyczajnie dogodny — powtarza Holmes.

John o mało nie proponuje, że przyjdzie na maskaradę z pistoletem, ale zmienia zdanie. Coś jednak chce obiecać, coś więcej. Jest dla niego ważne – o wiele zbyt ważne – żeby Holmes mu ufał i go podziwiał i John chętnie pozwoli mu wybrać próbę, jaką miałby przejść. Odczuwa absurdalny impuls, żeby poddać się wojskowej próbie wytrzymałości na ból albo stoczyć bój ze smokiem.

Zamiast tego po prostu ściska dłoń Holmesa i życzy mu dobrej nocy.

 

***

 

Następnego dnia rano łapie się na nuceniu tematu buntu. W pierwszej chwili go nie rozpoznaje; dzieje się to, dopiero kiedy wiesza kapelusz i płaszcz po wejściu do budynku opery. Wtedy jednak: _Och._

Vernet. Ile czasu minęło, od kiedy ostatnio widział Verneta? Co najmniej dwa tygodnie. Może dłużej. Prawie trzy. Jak to się stało, że na to pozwolił?

Kiedy pyta o niego panią Hudson, ta waha się, po czym mówi mu, że Vernet z pewnością jest zajęty. John dziękuje jej i idzie dalej, być może za szybko. Ku jego rozczarowaniu „jego” schody są o tej porze dnia bardzo uczęszczane. Irytuje go to, jak wyraźnie widać, że on, John tam nie pasuje. Uzbraja się w cierpliwość i czeka do popołudnia, po czym wreszcie wybiera się na dół.

Latarnia jest tam, gdzie powinna być. Jej obecność go uspokaja. Choć Vernet prawdopodobnie zostawił ją tam dla pani Hudson, John może udawać, że ta uprzejmość obejmuje i jego. Zapala ją i zapuszcza się w głąb tunelu. Próbuje sobie przypomnieć, o co się pokłócili, i nie potrafi. John nie zwracał uwagi na operę, a Vernet powiedział coś głupiego o Mary. Wydaje mu się, że to o to chodziło. Nie wie już właściwie, dlaczego pozwolił, żeby go to powstrzymało od zejścia na dół. Może tylko wywnioskować, że to przez upór i próżność, choć bardziej ze strony Verneta niż jego własnej.

Kiedy dociera do miejsca, które wydaje mu się właściwe, zatrzymuje się, zdezorientowany. Przez szczeliny między wypaczonymi drzwiami i niszczejącą ze starości futryną nie przebija ani trochę światła. John otwiera drzwi z sercem w gardle i odkrywa, że komnata pogrążona jest w zupełnym mroku: nie pali się ani jedna świeca. Wosk jest chłodny i twardy w dotyku. Verneta nie ma. Gdzie się podział?

John przeszukuje pomieszczenie, zaczynając od biurka i leżącej na nim kompozycji. Marginesy wypełnia drobne, gęste pismo, którego John nie potrafi rozszyfrować, ale nuty i pięciolinie są wyraźne. W pomieszczeniu dalej znajduje się mnóstwo arkuszy muzyki.

Kiedy to do niego dociera, powietrze zaczyna trochę bardziej nadawać się do oddychania. Vernet nie zostawiłby swojej muzyki, nie na dobre. Wyszedł tylko na chwilę. Poruszając się przy świetle samej latarni, John szuka skrzypiec Verneta, ale nie znajduje ich; futerału zresztą też nie. Sprawdza pod biurkiem i na obu stołach. Widząc pod stosami papieru jakiś kształt, odsuwa jedną poplamioną atramentem kartkę i natychmiast czuje, jak świat się chwieje.

Ze stołu patrzy na niego oczami bardziej pustymi niż jakikolwiek ludzki wzrok maska Verneta, porzucona wśród papierów.

John unosi dłoń do własnej twarzy, dotyka policzków i nosa. Nie może oderwać wzroku od maski, od jej krawędzi, na których biała porcelana powinna przechodzić gwałtownie w skórę. To nie jest twarz Verneta, to tylko maska – a jednak zobaczenie jednego bez drugiego jest bardziej bolesne niż zobaczenie człowieka, któremu odjęło nogę, bez protezy.

Porcelana jest chłodna w dotyku. Gładka i martwa, bez Verneta, który by ją założył, jest twarzą niepokojąco dziwnej lalki. Kiedy John ją podnosi, okazuje się cięższa niż powinna być, choć lżejsza, niż się spodziewał. Odstawia latarnię i obraca maskę w rękach w jej świetle. Ogląda czarną, dającą się łatwo zaciągnąć tasiemkę. Dotyka wewnętrznej powierzchni maski między kawałkami miękkiego wypełnienia i niemal odskakuje, zaskoczony, że jest w tym miejscu równie zimna co od strony zewnętrznej. Nie powinno go to zaskakiwać, a przecież jakoś mu nie pasuje. To jest twarz jego przyjaciela: martwy przedmiot.

Przez chwilę, jedną dziwną chwilę, John ma ochotę sam założyć maskę. Mógłby poczuć różnice między ich rysami, wielkością głów, kształtem nosów. O ile zewnętrzna powierzchnia maski kryje kształt twarzy Verneta, o tyle wewnętrzne wypełnienie jak najbardziej go zdradza. Chociaż ciekawość popycha Johna jak silny wiatr, odpycha go poczucie, że przekroczyłby granice prywatności.

Obraca maskę, żeby spojrzeć na nią z drugiej strony, tej właściwej, i już nie czuje się tak bardzo, jakby trzymał w rękach kawałek roztrzaskanej czaszki przyjaciela. Próbuje ją odłożyć. Nie udaje mu się to.

Za dużo czasu mija, zanim przypomni sobie o drugich drzwiach w pomieszczeniu, przez które jeszcze nigdy nie przechodził. Powtarza sobie w myślach, że jest popołudnie, nie pali się żadne światło, a Vernet zaniedbuje się dla swojej muzyki. John po raz pierwszy ujmuje klamkę tych drzwi i delikatnie je otwiera.

Latarnia stoi na stole i John sam sobie zasłania światło. Wraca po nią i wchodzi do środka z maską w lewej ręce i latarnią w prawej.

Pomieszczenie jest bardzo małe. Po prawej stoi wielki kufer z szufladami i przegródkami, typu „Saratoga”, najprawdopodobniej zawierający ubrania. Ubrania w każdym razie na nim leżą: spodnie, koszula i żakiet Verneta. Obok kufra stoi stos puszek, nieotwartych, a dalej jeszcze większa sterta pustych. Przed sobą John znajduje futerał skrzypiec, a przy nim parę butów przytulonych do niego jak szczenięta do matki. Przedmioty te leżą u stóp czegoś, co zapewne jest niewielką, zasłoniętą pryczą. Zasłona nie zwiesza się z drewnianej ramy, tylko z dwóch umocowanych w suficie haków. Materiał jest czerwono-złoty i wyblakły. Całość wygląda jak skrzyżowanie między zamkiem dziecka-marzyciela i siedzibą żebraka, któremu się w życiu powiodło.

Choć w pokoiku unosi się mocna woń, to jest ona zatęchła i kwaśna, od kurzu i brudnych puszek. Nic tu nie gnije, nie czuć smrodu infekcji ani mdlącego, słodkawego zapachu choroby.

John wstrzymuje oddech. Nasłuchuje. Zasłona jest dość gruba, żeby zatrzymywała ciepło, musi taka być, a więc musi też być dość gruba, by wygłuszyć cichy odgłos oddechu. Vernet po prostu śpi. Jest prawie pierwsza po południu, ale najwyraźniej Vernet po prostu śpi.

Prawie podchodzi do łóżka, zanim nie uświadomi mu czegoś ciężar trzymanej w ręce maski. Zatrzymuje się.

— Vernet — woła cicho. I głośniej: — Vernet.

Słyszy odgłos przesuwającego się z miejsca na miejsce ciężaru, szelest jednego materiału o drugi i zaciśnięty nerwowo żołądek mu się rozluźnia.

— Vernet, nic panu nie jest?

Vernet wydaje z siebie niski jęk i Johnowi żołądek natychmiast ściska się na nowo, inaczej niż przed chwilą.

Wahając się na granicy działania, John robi krok czy dwa do przodu i podnosi latarnię do góry, żeby zaanonsować swoją obecność.

— Co pan tu robi? — zrzędzi Vernet. Materiał tłumi jego słowa, może nawet mówi prosto w niego.

— Jest pierwsza po południu — oświadcza John.

— Doktorze, jeżeli nie postanowił pan zostać zegarem, to nie odpowiedział pan na moje pytanie.

— Przyszedłem pana odwiedzić — mówi John. — Co powinno być oczywiste. Myślałem, że może będzie pan chciał popracować nad sceną bitwy. Chyba że ją pan skończył, w którym to wypadku myślałem, że może zechce pan ją zagrać.

Przez moment nie słyszy żadnej odpowiedzi. Po chwili ciszy następuje powolny szelest, a potem odgłos przeciągania się po przebudzeniu. Zasłona wokół łóżka porusza się, wybrzusza się od przesuwających się w środku koców. Prycza skrzypi.

— Po południu, powiedział pan — na wpół stwierdza, na wpół pyta Vernet. Sądząc z miejsca, z którego dochodzi jego głos, jeszcze leży.

— Tak.

Z gardła Verneta dobywa się kolejny nieprawdopodobnie niski jęk.

— Pracowałem wczoraj do późnej nocy — wyjaśnia.

— Zostawić pana samego, żeby mógł pan odpocząć?

— Nie — odpowiada Vernet tonem męczennika. — Już nie śpię i tak na razie zostanie.

— Przepraszam — mówi John. — Nie powinienem był…

— Moja maska jest w drugim pokoju. Na stole bliżej nas, trochę zagrzebana w rzeczach.

— Mam ją tutaj.

— Coś takiego. — Dwa niedbałe słowa, od których na ramiona Johna z hukiem spada ciężar arogancji, jakiej się dopuścił.

— Proszę — mówi John. Podchodzi bliżej i podaje maskę wiszącej tkaninie.

Zasłona się marszczy, uniesiona znad podłogi, i wysuwa się spod niej dłoń Verneta. Zasłona zahacza o jego rękaw, odsłaniając nadgarstek i przedramię. Trzymając dłoń grzbietem w dół, jakby chciał, żeby John obejrzał to, co zostało z blizny, Vernet kiwa palcami.

— Proszę ją tu dać.

John tak robi.

Vernet cofa rękę. Prycza trzeszczy, kiedy mężczyzna się porusza.

— Przepraszam — mówi szczerze John.

— Za to, że mnie pan obudził, grzebał mi w rzeczach, wybiegł stąd w nerwach?

John się czerwieni.

— Trzy razy tak — odpowiada po prostu.

Vernet śmieje się cicho i odgłos ten bynajmniej nie gwarantuje przebaczenia. Rozsuwa zasłonę i schyla głowę, chroniąc oczy przed światłem. Niewiarygodnie potargane, włosy opadają mu na czoło, uszy i zakryty policzek. Maska do niego pasuje, w umyśle Johna jest już nieodwołalnie jego twarzą, a jednak impuls, by wyciągnąć rękę i mu ją zdjąć, nigdy dotąd nie sprawił, że Johnowi podkurczyły się palce. Naturalnie akt taki unieważniłby umowę Verneta. Raz na zawsze położyłby też kres ich przyjaźni. Vernet musiałby opuścić operę, a John wypadłby u niego z łask – o ile w ogóle jeszcze w nich jest. A mimo to John ma ochotę to zrobić.

— Martwił się pan — stwierdza Vernet. Siada z nogami podciągniętymi wysoko pod koszulą nocną, z rękami wokół kolan. Wysuwa palce stóp spod szarego materiału, po czym chowa je pod koc.

— Byłem zaskoczony — poprawia go John. — Pierwszy raz wszedłem i zastałem zgaszone świece.

— Więc się pan zaczął martwić.

— Jest pan przeciwny temu, żeby wszyscy pańscy przyjaciele okazywali troskę o pana? Czy może chodzi tylko o mnie? — pyta John.

— Dwa razy tak.

Kiedy John marszczy brwi, Vernet tylko się uśmiecha.

— Jest tak, jak mówiłem: ma pan absurdalnie rozwinięte poczucie odpowiedzialności za innych. — Mężczyzna wypowiada tę obelgę z wyraźną serdecznością, ale John i tak się jeży.

— Poważnie czekał pan trzy tygodnie, żeby wrócić do tej samej kłótni?

— Ależ skąd. Rozumie pan chyba, że nie ponosi pan żadnej odpowiedzialności za moje zachowanie?

— Rozumiem — mówi John.

— A więc?

— Gdyby ktoś się tu zakradł i zatłukł pana na śmierć, zanim ja będę miał okazję spróbować to zrobić, byłbym bardzo zawiedziony — odpowiada John.

Być może usta Verneta drgają w uśmiechu. Być może to sztuczka światła latarni.

— To typowe dla byłych lekarzy wojskowych?

— Słucham?

— Nasilone zaangażowanie w dobro innych ludzi. To tak jakby wszelkie obrażenia odniesione przez kogoś, kto pozostaje pod pana opieką, stanowiły osobisty atak na pana. To myślenie wyniesione z armii?

— Ja się tak nie zachowuję.

Rozbawienie Verneta widać wyraźnie w kącie, pod jakim przechyla maskę.

— Naprawdę nie — upiera się John.

— To w takim razie _jak_ się pan zachowuje w stosunku do ludzi pod pańską opieką? — pyta Vernet.

— Nie w ten sposób — zaczyna John i urywa.

— O?

— Wdepnąłem w jakąś pułapkę słowną, ale nie jestem pewny, na czym ona polegała — przyznaje John.

— Przyznał pan, że są osoby, które uważa pan za pozostające pod pańską opieką — odpowiada Vernet. — Nie tylko pacjenci, którzy do pana przychodzą, ale każdy, komu pańskie położenie pozwala zaofiarować pomoc. — Mężczyzna podwija nogi pod siebie: dwa szybkie mignięcia łydek, które zaraz ponownie znikają pod koszulą.

— Nie _każdy_ — mówi John i czuje się tak, jakby kłamał.

Vernet tylko go obserwuje. Chociaż jest z natury ciekawski, nie zdradza żadnych oznak osądzania Johna.

— Mam rację? — pyta. Brzmi jak dziecko, pragnące dostać nagrodę, na którą sobie uczciwie zasłużyło.

— Rozumie pan, że zdarzają się ludzie, których nie lubię.

— Ma to jakieś znaczenie? — pyta Vernet.

Nie. Nie ma najmniejszego.

Westchnienie Johna jest niemal jękiem.

— Czy pan zawsze ma rację?

Vernet uśmiecha się promiennie i nieprzyjemnie zarazem.

— Prawie zawsze.

Jeszcze jedno westchnienie.

— Nie wątpię, że się do tego przyzwyczaję.

Twarz Verneta drga, zmienia się. Wyraz jego ust, kiedy łagodnieją, robi się dziwny, obcy. Kiedy John w zatroskaniu marszczy czoło, Vernet kręci głową i podnosi rękę.

— Bez wątpienia — zgadza się.

John powinien wyjść, powinien dać mu się ubrać, ale się waha.

— Będzie to panu przeszkadzać? — pyta. Ta opiekuńczość.

— Nie potrzebuję światła, żeby się ubrać — odpowiada Vernet nie na to pytanie, co trzeba.

— Nie chodziło mi o latarnię. — John jest prawie gotów zapytać otwarcie.

— Nie, nie będzie — burczy Vernet i niecierpliwie macha ręką. — A teraz proszę wyjść, żebym mógł się ubrać.

— Na pewno?

— Tak — rzuca ostro Vernet. — Zimno mi. Niech pan już wyjdzie. Musimy dużo nadrobić.

— Zostawię światło — mówi John i robi to. Wychodząc do głównego pomieszczenia, zamyka za sobą drzwi i pogrąża się w ciemnościach. Po omacku szuka stołu i opiera się o niego. John jest opiekuńczym człowiekiem, zawsze taki był. Jak by na to nie spojrzeć, Vernet to człowiek, którym warto się opiekować. W intencjach Johna nie ma nic nadzwyczajnego, z wyjątkiem może ich intensywności. Ale Vernet pobudza do intensywności. To taka jego umiejętność, jeszcze jeden jego wielki talent. Jest niezwykły, wyjątkowy, a ludzie wyjątkowi bywają wyjątkami na wiele różnych sposobów.

Słuchając, jak po drugiej stronie zamkniętych drzwi materiał ociera się o ludzką skórę, John powtarza to sobie, póki w to nie uwierzy.


	5. Op. 20, no. 5

Do końca listopada John składa jedenaście kości i zamienia parę ostrych słów z ogłuszonym pomocnikiem inspicjenta. Mężczyzna umiera później we śnie. Chociaż jest to najgorszy los, jaki spotyka kogoś w tym miesiącu, opera o wiele bardziej przejmuje się swoimi śpiewakami. Nawet gwiazdy występujące gościnnie nie są odporne na napady skrzeczenia, a że są tu obce, unikają Johnowych propozycji udzielenia im pomocy.

Naturalnie odparzenia od lin i nadwyrężone mięśnie zdarzają się dalej w zwykłej liczbie. Do tego dochodzą różne kłopoty zimowe. Z prób rozgrzania się, a i zabawienia, wynikają pijaństwo i wysyp chorób wstydliwych. Chorują też ludzie bardziej wrażliwi na zimno i Johnowi przypada w udziale przykry obowiązek decydowania o tym, kto nadaje się do pracy, a kogo należy zwolnić.

Przez cały ten czas składa Holmesowi pilne sprawozdania. Każdą jego odpowiedź czyta z najwyższą uwagą, często po kilka razy. Holmesowi udaje się odzyskać oba konie, o czym John dowiaduje się w operze jako pierwszy. Nie dowiaduje się jednak w operze żadnych konkretów, w tym ani słowa na temat samego Holmesa. W swoim liście Holmes stwierdza tylko, że w odzyskaniu koni pomogło mu kilkoro bystrych informatorów z ulicy.

List Holmesa w sprawie koni zawiera i pewne szczegóły. Okazuje się, że złodziejem faktycznie był dorożkarz. Po odnalezieniu koni u ich nowych właścicieli udało się namierzyć sprzedawcę, a przez niego dorożkarza.

Kiedy wychodzi na jaw jego nazwisko, mężczyzna już nie żyje: zmarł na tętniaka. Był już starszy i pozostawił o wiele młodszą wdowę i dwójkę małych dzieci. Wdowa dowiedziała się o zyskach z jego planu, zanim dowiedziała się o samym planie. Według Holmesa pani Hope jest przekonana, że podmienienie koni nie było pomysłem jej męża, tylko czyimś innym. Jakoby pan Hope miał zdolność opanowania niejednej sztuczki, ale żadnej nie potrafił wymyślić.

Holmes nie pisze w szczegółach, jak odzyskano odnalezione konie. Nie rozwodzi się też na temat swoich ulicznych informatorów ani tego, jak została potraktowana rodzina Hope’a, kiedy prawda wyszła na jaw. Tak czy inaczej, konie wracają do opery i wystąpią jeszcze na scenie, do której przywykły.

Gdzieś w trakcie operacji odzyskiwania koni Holmes informuje pana Havilla, że John jest zaangażowany w sprawę w jego imieniu. Pan Havill nie zadaje Johnowi pytań ani nie ma mu zbyt wiele do powiedzenia. Już raczej wydaje się po prostu odczuwać ulgę, że ktoś jeszcze jest we wszystko wtajemniczony. Kiedy z głównego foyer zostaje skradziony obraz, Havill i John współczują sobie nawzajem przez chwilę bez słowa, zanim zaczną działać.

Trudno powiedzieć coś więcej. Pan Havill jest człowiekiem o niezwykle zimnej krwi. Prosi, by odtąd John zdawał mu ze wszystkiego sprawę bezpośrednio, i John jest posłuszny. Niestety, wyjąwszy to, co pan Havill powinien wiedzieć o zdrowiu swoich pracowników, John ma mu mało do przekazania.

Mimo to jego listy do Holmesa pozostają dosyć długie. Przez praktyczny ton ich listów przewija się nieoczekiwana nić radości. Holmes zwierza się Johnowi, że spędziwszy sporo czasu na odstraszaniu potencjalnych narzeczonych, nie do końca wie, jak nawiązać znajomość z panną Adler. Z dziwnym drżeniem serca John udziela mu rad, jak potrafi.

To takie nietypowe zadanie: uczyć mężczyznę udawać, że zaleca się do kobiety. Nie nieuczciwe, skoro panna Adler ani nie będzie zainteresowana, ani nie da się nabrać, ale jest w nim coś, co Johna irytuje. Może chodzi o efekt, jaki ta gra może wywrzeć na pannę Norton. Jest prawie pewny, że to dlatego żałuje, że zasugerował to rozwiązanie. Może tylko mieć nadzieję, że nikt nie będzie go obwiniał o jego ewentualne złe skutki.

John jest prawie zdecydowany poradzić Holmesowi, żeby zrezygnował, ale kiedy spotykają się następnym razem, jest już wyraźnie za późno.

— Wzywał mnie pan? — pyta John. Pytanie jest zupełnie retoryczne, ale stojący w loży numer pięć bukiet kwiatów zaskakująco utrudnia prowadzenie inteligentnej konwersacji.

Kiedy Holmes odwraca się, żeby na niego spojrzeć, John prawie dodaje na końcu pytania zapomniane „sir”. Język przywiera mu do podniebienia.

— Proszę wejść i siadać — poleca mu Holmes. Skinieniem głowy wskazuje mu krzesło po swojej lewej stronie.

John wsuwa się do loży, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Nie licząc kwiatów nie mają dziś wieczorem towarzystwa. Przez szeroko rozsuniętą kotarę wszystko widzą i wszyscy widzą ich. Kiedy John siada obok Holmesa, nie może nie zauważyć, jak niektórzy widzowie podnoszą głowy, żeby na nich popatrzeć.

— To miał pan na myśli, kiedy pan mówił, że gawiedź się na pana gapi, prawda? — pyta John.

— Och, to jeszcze nic — zbywa pytanie Holmes.

W końcu widownia traci zainteresowanie nimi; póki jednak ono trwa, wielce zbija Johna z tropu.

— Chciał pan coś omówić? — pyta John.

— Po operze przedstawia mnie pan pannie Adler.

Brwi Johna same podskakują do góry. John umyślnie ściąga je z powrotem w dół.

— Ach. Rozumiem — mówi.

— Ma pan zastrzeżenia. — Ton głosu Holmesa wyraźnie daje do zrozumienia, że skrupuły Johna nie odwiodą go od tego planu.

— Nie jestem całkiem pewny, jak się zachować — odpowiada John.

— Wystarczy, że nas pan sobie przedstawi, doktorze Watson — mówi Holmes. — To przecież nic trudnego.

John się z nim nie zgadza, ale i nie dyskutuje.

— I chciał pan, żebym tu przyszedł, żeby ludzie pytali, co tu robiłem, i tak dowiedzieli się, że zostaliście państwo sobie przedstawieni — domyśla się.

Holmes uśmiecha się do niego promiennie, ale i protekcjonalnie. Marszczą mu się od tego kąciki oczu.

— Właśnie. — Uśmiech pojawia się nagle i znika jak zdmuchnięty. Jego przystojna twarz nieoczekiwanie robi się od tego komiczna. — No co?

— Nic — odpowiada John, ale nie potrafi ukryć pobrzmiewającego w jego głosie rozbawienia.

— Co? Im bardziej niestosowna rzecz przyszła panu do głowy, tym lepiej. Proszę mi powiedzieć.

— Nic — powtarza John. — Po prostu na pana miejscu nie uśmiechałbym się tak do panny Adler.

— Próbuje mnie pan obrazić? — pyta łagodnie Holmes.

— Zachęcam pana, żeby grał pan pod swoje mocne strony — odpowiada John.

— I co pan sugeruje?

— Jest pan niezwykle czarujący, kiedy jest pan arogancki — mówi John i od razu ma ochotę sam sobie dać po głowie. — Przez co rozumiem, że, ach, hmm. Ma pan niezachwianą pewność siebie, z którą ktoś mniej godny wydawałby się śmieszny. — Boże, to wcale nie brzmi lepiej. — Ale do pana to pasuje.

— Pasuje do mnie arogancja?

— Nie… całkiem. Ale fałszywa skromność zdecydowanie nie.

— Czyli jestem nieskromny — podsumowuje Holmes. Przechyla głowę, zachęcając Johna, żeby dalej pakował się w słowne pułapki, które sam na siebie zastawił.

— Otacza pana atmosfera silnego charakteru i absurdem byłoby temu zaprzeczać. — Czy to było nieobraźliwe? Powinno być. John ma nadzieję, że jest.

— Atmosfera? Ulotny gaz, nic solidnego?

Lada chwila Hopkins przyjdzie wezwać go do jakiegoś wypadku. Lada chwila. Na pewno. Jest niewiarygodnie gorąco; przecież chyba gdzieś ktoś mdleje.

— Jest pan człowiekiem bardzo władczym. — John po omacku próbuje sprowadzić rozmowę na bezpieczniejszy temat. — Panna Adler szanuje siłę charakteru. Jestem pewny, że w ten sposób zrobi pan najlepsze możliwe wrażenie.

— Szczytowe osiągnięcia mojego charakteru to pycha i arogancja?

— Szczytowe osiągnięcia pańskiego charakteru mają w sobie wielki urok i nie mam zamiaru więcej o tym teraz rozmawiać.

— Może tak będzie lepiej — zgadza się z nim Holmes. Usta muska mu uśmiech satysfakcji, wywijając ich kąciki. Miażdżąco imponujący, mężczyzna demonstruje dokładnie ten efekt, którego Johnowi nie udało się opisać. Jak wilgoć do piwnicy we wnętrzności Johna zakrada się niepokój: być może panna Adler jednak nie pozostanie nieczuła na wdzięki pana Holmesa.

John zmusza się do obrócenia wzroku na scenę. Z wysiłkiem udaje mu się go od niej nie oderwać.

Muzyka gra dalej. W miarę rozwoju akcji opery napięcie wywołane głupim gadaniem Johna wtapia się w napięcie samej fabuły. John pozwala sobie się odprężyć, ale nie patrzy na Holmesa. W czasie antraktu przeprosi, że nie może zostać, powie, że idzie zapytać Hopkinsa, czy wszystko w porządku, po czym po prostu zaszyje się gdzieś, gdzie nikt nie usłyszy, jak gada głupoty.

Kiedy przychodzi antrakt, Holmes wstaje pierwszy.

— Doktorze Watson — mówi — chciałbym panu coś pokazać.

— Ale… tak.

Holmes się uśmiecha, życzliwie, łaskawie, i doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Przez moment John jest pewny, że Holmes zaofiaruje mu ramię, ale idą korytarzem, zachowując niedbały dystans. Holmes prowadzi go na dół, do foyer. Jego kanciasta twarz zmienia wyraz z przejętego na uprzejmie znudzony, kiedy kiwa głową obecnym wśród widzów znajomym. Ma chyba na myśli jakiś konkretny cel spaceru. Jego irytacja przy każdym towarzysko nieuniknionym opóźnieniu jest dla Johna aż namacalna. Kiedy się odzywa, głos ma równie lekki i gładki co zwykle, ale to zupełnie nie to zadziwia Johna.

— Mój przyjaciel, doktor Watson — mówi za każdym razem Holmes. Szybki uśmiech i John staje się dla Holmesa wymówką, by odejść od każdej grupy, która chciałaby go zatrzymać. Mimo to szczerość, z jaką go przedstawia, jest oczywista i zupełnie nie pasuje Johnowi do człowieka tak wyraźnie grającego przed wszystkimi jakąś rolę jak Holmes.

Mimo tych krótkich przerw na rozmowy o niczym docierają do upatrzonego przez Holmesa miejsca przed końcem antraktu.

— Zna pan obraz, który tu wisiał? — pyta Holmes, wskazując obraz, który powieszono na jego miejsce.

— To była… scena batalistyczna, prawda? — John ogląda się na przeciwległą ścianę foyer. — Podobna do tamtej. Pędzla tego samego malarza?

Patrząc na pejzaż, który zastępuje skradzione malowidło, Holmes kiwa głową.

— Trafił pan dwa razy. Ten obraz był mój.

John patrzy na niego ze zdumieniem.

— Namalował pan te sceny?

Zaskoczona mina Holmesa wystarczy, by wyprowadzić Johna z błędu.

— Ależ nie jestem bratem własnego dziadka. Odziedziczyłem ten, który tu wisiał. Ten, który wisi po drugiej stronie foyer, należy do mojego brata. Trzymaliśmy je tutaj, bo sprawiało to przyjemność naszej matce.

— Artystą był jej wuj?

— Mmm, tak. Miał niezły talent do scen batalistycznych. — Wyraz, z jakim patrzy na pejzaż, ma w sobie coś strasznie szlachetnego: jest to twarz, której przystoją raczej marmur i płótno niż ułomne ciało. Smutna i zagniewana jednocześnie, pogrążona w żalu, ale i zdecydowana wziąć precyzyjny odwet. Znad miękkich ust i ostrych kości policzkowych patrzą oczy, z których wyzierają utrzymywane w ryzach silne emocje. Nie patrząc na Johna, Holmes pyta: — Zna pan Verneta?

Johnowi serce próbuje stanąć w piersi. Kiedy to mu się nie udaje, zaczyna bić jak oszalałe w klatce żeber, uderzając o jej pręty.

— Czy znam…?

— Czy widział pan inne obrazy niż te dwa?

— Obrazy… brata pańskiego dziadka. Nie. Nie, nie widziałem. — Zaplata ręce za plecami, żeby je uspokoić. Talent do scen batalistycznych. Co za palant. John zniża głos. — Martwi się pan o obraz pańskiego Jaśnie Pana brata? Wydaje się, że to oczywisty następny cel.

Jeżeli Holmes zauważa, jak Johnowi nagle zmienił się głos, to nie daje tego po sobie poznać.

— To prawda. Mój wisiał po lewej; Mycrofta po prawej. To atak na rodzinę, zmierzający do jakiegoś punktu kulminacyjnego.

— Jak pan sądzi, jak złodziej go wyniósł?

Holmes otwiera właśnie usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, kiedy dzwonek oznajmia koniec antraktu.

— Niewątpliwie powinniśmy kontynuować tę rozmowę na osobności.

John wraca z nim do loży, ciekaw jego opinii. Holmes go nie rozczarowuje, ale też John nie wyobraża sobie, że Holmes byłby w stanie go rozczarować.

 

***

 

— Jedna rada — przestrzega John, kiedy stają pod drzwiami panny Adler.

— Jest pan pewny, że będę jej potrzebował? — pyta Holmes.

— Proszę uważać, żeby nie poddać się bez walki.

Holmes patrzy na niego dziwnie, ale nie wygląda na to, żeby się przejął. Nauczy się.

John puka do drzwi garderoby i woła:

— Konserwacja!

Zza drzwi dochodzi lekki śmiech, słyszalny tylko dlatego, że John na niego czekał.

— Żadne naprawy niepotrzebne, doktorze!

— Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby pani skrzeczała — przestrzega ją.

— Och, no dobrze. — Jakby John psuł jej zabawę, a ona robiła mu łaskę. — Proszę wejść!

John wchodzi do środka, zgięty w pełnym szacunku ukłonie, który sprawia, że kontralcistka się uśmiecha.

— Dobry wieczór, panno Adler.

Chociaż w powietrzu nadal unosi się zapach szminki, panna Adler zmyła już makijaż. Napotyka jego wzrok w lustrze i uśmiecha się diabelsko.

— Przyprowadził pan niespodziankę. — Wstaje i obraca się jednym płynnym ruchem; w tej chwili jest bardziej tancerką niż śpiewaczką. Choć twarz ma niczym nieprzyozdobioną, włosy dalej ma skręcone w węzeł na karku i dalej jest w kostiumie. Krój jej bryczesów i kamizelki jest, jednym słowem, rozkoszny. Innym słowem: nieprzyzwoity. Jej uśmiech nawet bardziej. — Witam, niespodzianko.

Stojąc w drzwiach za Johnem, Holmes wydaje z siebie ciąg bełkotliwych odgłosów. Dochodzi do siebie szybciej niż większość, ale i tak za wolno, żeby panna Adler nie wybuchnęła soczystym, dźwięcznym śmiechem. W równych proporcjach zachwycony i wyrachowany, dźwięk ten najwyraźniej został doprowadzony do perfekcji po to, by zmieniać dorosłych mężczyzn w onieśmielone, zadurzone dzieci. Kilka lat obcowania z nim osłabiło wrażenie, jakie wywiera on na Johnie, ale Holmes nie dysponuje taką zbroją.

Patrząc wstecz, John myśli, że nie powinien być zaskoczony poczuciem, że właśnie podrzucił jagnię na arenę z lwami. Zdaje się, że Holmes jednak nie jest odporny na uroki wszystkich kobiet.

John odpowiada śpiewaczce uśmiechem.

— Panno Adler, pozwoli pani, że przedstawię mego przyjaciela, pana Sherlocka Holmesa. — Robi gest w stronę Holmesa i ustępuje na bok.

— Dobry wieczór, panno Adler — udaje się wydukać Holmesowi. Mężczyzna nie wie, jak się trzyma kwiaty. Jest to wyraźnie widoczne i zaskakująco żenujące.

Wyraz twarzy panny Adler zmienia się w pobłażliwy i wspaniałomyślny.

— Dobry wieczór, panie Holmes. — Kobieta obraca oczy, umyślnie życzliwe, na Johna. — Jak mniemam, pan doktor miał mnie właśnie zbadać. Proszę zostać. Uwielbiam patrzeć, jak pracuje profesjonalista, a pan?

— Gdyby tak nie było, nie przyszedłbym dziś na spektakl — odpowiada Holmes, natychmiast ściągając wzrok panny Adler z powrotem na siebie. „Tak trzymaj” – myśli John. Holmes zamyka za sobą drzwi. Kładzie kwiaty na najbliższym stole, zawstydzając całą uprzednio rozmieszczoną tam florę. — Ma pani niezwykły głos, panno Adler.

— Dziękuję. — Jej głos wypada teraz niżej na skali, niż można by się spodziewać, zacierając granicę między przystojną kobietą a pięknym młodzieńcem.

Na policzki Holmesa wypełza rumieniec, tak samo łagodnie różowy jak jego usta. Tego niebezpieczeństwa John nie przewidział. Kocha się w niej na zabój już połowa widowni i wszyscy pomocnicy inspicjenta. Dlaczego John nie pomyślał, że Holmes mógłby pójść w ich ślady?

— Doktorze Watson — ponagla go panna Adler. Podchodzi z powrotem do toaletki i siada, bo to tam jest najlepsze światło. John bada ją posłusznie, choć pobieżnie.

Cmoka z niezadowoleniem.

— Paliła pani.

— Skąd pan wie?

— Stąd, że pani paliła.

— Ale jeszcze nie zdradzam żadnych oznak skrzeczenia — mówi. — Zostawiłam wszystkich daleko w tyle.

John robi odpowiednio udręczoną minę, dokładnie taką, jaką ona lubi.

— Naprawdę chciałbym, żeby tak zostało.

Kobieta współczująco głaszcze go po ramieniu, pobłażliwie i drwiąco zarazem.

Holmes odchrząkuje.

Panna Adler odwraca głowę i uśmiecha się do niego najzupełniej rozbrajająco.

— Pan Holmes ma rację, doktorze. Za długo pana zatrzymuję i odciągam od obowiązków. Nie musi go pan ciągać za sobą; pewna jestem, że panu Holmesowi będzie tutaj dobrze.

Gdyby John jej nie znał, powiedziałby, że jej tupet jest zadziwiający; ponieważ ją zna, nie potrafi się zdziwić, że kontralcistka mówi bratu hrabiego, co ma robić. Pułapka wbudowana w jej dobór słów jest wyraźnie widoczna, niewątpliwie zgodnie z jej zamiarami. Oczywiste są też zamiary Holmesa, jeżeli jednak zostanie w garderobie, tak jak planował, to będzie to jej decyzja, nie jego.

— Z pewnością — stwierdza Holmes. Wzrok ma pewny, a głos niższy, niż John się spodziewał.

Holmes byłby wyższy z nich dwojga, nawet gdyby panna Adler stała, ale choć jego postawa pozostaje władcza, ona siedzi dostojnie jak sędzia. Nie tylko widać, ale i czuć, jak słowa i znaczenia próbują przeobrazić się w coś innego, i przerwanie tego pojedynku woli nie leży w mocy Johna.

— Gdzie się widzimy? — pyta Holmesa John.

Holmes na niego nie patrzy; nie odrywa wzroku od oczu panny Adler, a ona od jego.

— Dlaczego nie tutaj — odpowiada.

— Rzeczywiście, dlaczego nie — mruczy jak kot panna Adler. — I proszę się nie śpieszyć, doktorze.

John wychodzi z całą godnością, na jaką go stać; nie żeby sądził, że któreś z nich tak naprawdę zauważa jego wyjście. Nie, to nie do końca prawda: panna Adler o wiele za bardzo lubi mieć publiczność. Kiedy John zniknie z garderoby, cała sytuacja trochę mniej będzie przypominała podrzucenie jagniątka lwicy. Jeżeli skończy się tragicznie, to przynajmniej John będzie wiedział, czemu miał takie złe przeczucia.

Nie śpieszy się, wykonując swoje pozostałe obowiązki. Mimo to mija wyjątkowo mało czasu. Ostatnio jest dużo mniej wypadków – to znaczy tych zwyczajnych wypadków, nie tych podejrzanych. Zbyt wielu ludzi za bardzo się pilnuje. Dziś wieczorem jego uwagi nie wymaga nawet jedna zwichnięta kostka.

Przez chwilę waha się i kręci za kulisami. Zastanawia się, czy nie byłoby lepiej po prostu zostawić Holmesa samemu sobie i wrócić na noc do domu. Do tej pory Holmes i panna Adler albo zostali najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, albo są gotowi się pozabijać. Tak czy inaczej John nie sądzi, by Holmes mu wybaczył wtrącanie się do ich relacji. Może powinien dać im trochę więcej czasu.

Postanawia wymknąć się na dół i zobaczyć z Vernetem. Choć jest jeden z tych dni, w które zwykle to robi, nie miał na to czasu o ich zwykłej porze. Pani Hudson zagadnęła go i zaprzątnęła jego uwagę nowymi obawami na temat dokuczającego jej biodra. Rozmowa o nich i uspokojenie jej jakoś doprowadziły do omawiania kostiumów na maskaradę sylwestrową i nagle okazało się, że jest za późno na wycieczkę do piwnic.

Jest już prawie przy schodach, kiedy ponownie zjawia się pani Hudson. Łapie go za łokieć z ciepłym wyrazem twarzy.

— Byłam na dole w trakcie przedstawienia — mówi. — Śpi jak zabity. Jest wyczerpany, biedactwo. O wiele za ciężko pracuje.

— Och. — Johnowi łatwo przychodzi nieokazanie rozczarowania w wyrazie twarzy, ale nie w głosie. — Czy on się dobrze odżywia?

Pani Hudson wzdycha. Jeszcze nigdy żaden dźwięk tak dobrze nie oddawał czułej irytacji.

— Oczywiście nie tak, jak powinien, ale z głodu nie umrze.

— To dobrze. Cieszę się.

— Pan też powinien odpocząć, mój drogi. Nie tylko on się zapracowuje. — Kobieta klepie go po ramieniu. Ciepło dotyku przypomina jego ciału o domowych wygodach. Przypomina Johnowi, jaki jest zmęczony i że dwa czułe dotknięcia w jeden dzień to więcej, niż to ciało potrafi zrozumieć.

— Zaraz wychodzę — obiecuje John.

Mówią sobie dobranoc. Powoli stawiając kroki, John wraca pod garderobę panny Adler. Na wpół spodziewa się zastać pod drzwiami udręczonego Holmesa. Kiedy go tam nie widzi, ściska go w dołku. Puka i czeka, aż zostanie zaproszony.

— Czy to doktor Watson? — woła panna Adler.

— Tak.

— Niech pan wejdzie! — poleca i John wchodzi do środka.

Widok tego, co dzieje się w garderobie, uderza go szybciej niż zapach. Holmes i panna Adler oboje opierają się przedramionami o blat polerowanej sekretery po prawej stronie pomieszczenia. Każde z nich naśladuje postawę drugiego, pełną napięcia mimo pozorów niedbałości. Panna Adler zdjęła kamizelkę, zsunęła z ramion szelki i podwinęła rękawy koszuli. Przedstawiają sobą żywy obraz męskiej zażyłości, omijając zasady przyzwoitości i obracając wniwecz różnicę płci.

Choć panna Adler odwraca się twarzą do Johna, zostawia lewą dłoń na sekreterze, gdzie nie całkiem dotyka ona prawej dłoni Holmesa. W drugiej ręce kobieta trzyma cygaro; John wie, że chowa je na specjalne okazje. Pod gryzącym dymem cygara daje się wyczuć ostrzejsza woń papierosa Holmesa. Kiedy się obraca, wzrok Holmesa pada na jej biodra, gdzie kołyszące się szelki dają efekt tak sprośny, że nie dorównałaby mu żadna spódnica.

— Na miłość Boską, czy może pani przynajmniej udawać, że mnie słucha? — pyta ostro John. — Co za muzyk podpala swój instrument?

Kobieta uśmiecha się przez ramię do Holmesa.

— Mówiłam panu, że to go doprowadzi do szału.

Holmes zaciska usta w milczącym rozbawieniu; powstrzymuje się od śmiechu, nie siląc się nawet na subtelność.

John wzdycha.

— Skończyliście państwo?

Panna Adler tylko uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej.

— O, ja zdecydowanie nie skończyłam.

— Z przyjemnością przyszedłbym, kiedy państwo skończycie, ale zaraz wychodzę do domu.

Holmes gasi papierosa w stojącej na sekreterze popielniczce.

— Pójdę z panem.

Panna Adler kręci głową, patrząc na Johna, jakby zepsuł jej całą zabawę. John nie kupuje tego ani przez chwilę. Odpowiada jej uśmiechem, kiedy ona mówi:

— Dobranoc, panowie.

— Panno Adler.

John wychodzi pierwszy; Holmes idzie za nim po bardzo krótkiej chwili, w czasie której między nim a śpiewaczką dochodzi do jakiejś wymiany spojrzeń. Holmes dobrze zamyka za nimi drzwi. Idą korytarzem bez słowa. Żaden nie ma przyśpieszonego oddechu, ale i tak towarzyszy im poczucie dochodzenia do siebie jak po biegu.

— Zgodziła się? — pyta John. — Pójść z panem na maskaradę?

Holmes kiwa głową.

— Po pewnych… negocjacjach – tak. — Trudno coś wyczytać z jego twarzy; za bardzo nad nią panuje.

— Dalej się panu podoba ten pomysł?

— Tak — odpowiada bez wahania Holmes. Lgną do niego zapachy dymu z cygara i kwiatów. — Wręcz z każdą chwilą bardziej.

— Och.

— Niech mi pan powie, czy wszystkich pan ostrzega, żeby „nie poddawali się bez walki”?

— Nie. Zazwyczaj staję z boku i patrzę, jak mężczyźni obijają się o ściany. To niezła zabawa. — I nie jest to żart.

Usta Holmesa wykrzywiają się w uśmiechu.

— Ciekawie byłoby to zobaczyć.

— Ja tylko pana ostrzegam.

— Uznajmy, że zostałem ostrzeżony — odpowiada z pogardliwą miną Holmes.

Walcząc z chęcią miarkowania go, John zachowuje milczenie.

— Martwi się pan, doktorze Watson?

John podnosi oczy i napotyka rozbawiony wzrok Holmesa.

— Nie jestem pewny, czy zapełnienie foyer twarzami w maskach to w tej chwili najlepszy pomysł.

Przez moment John spodziewa się, że Holmes poruszy temat, który John faktycznie miał na myśli, ale on zamiast tego odpowiada:

— Mamy ponad cztery tygodnie na wdrożenie pozostałych środków bezpieczeństwa. A ja nie zgodzę się na ustąpienie przed jego żądaniami. Niczego nie będziemy odwoływać, a już na pewno nie maskarady.

— Mówiąc o pozostałych środkach bezpieczeństwa, ma pan na myśli…?

Holmes nachyla się i dostosowuje krok tak, by mieć lepszy dostęp do ucha Johna.

— Na początek – zapełnienie foyer policjantami w maskach.

Zaskoczony, John się śmieje.

— Ach.

— Ach — zgadza się z nim Holmes.

We foyer odbierają z szatni kapelusze i płaszcze, niemal jako ostatni tego dnia. Patrząc przed siebie, Holmes naciąga rękawiczki. Nie patrzy więcej na Johna, póki nie założy peleryny operowej.

— Będzie pan gotowy na czas? — pyta.

John, który już ma na sobie rękawiczki, a kapelusz w ręce, mruga.

— Do wyjścia? Już jestem gotowy.

— Na maskaradę.

— Och. — Kostiumy. — Ach, tak. Tak myślę — kłamie John. — Pani Hudson i ja przyjdziemy w kostiumach do pary.

— Jako kto?

John kręci głową.

— Przecież panu nie powiem.

Holmes wzdycha.

— Niech będzie.

Razem wychodzą z budynku opery w nisko kładącą się, ciemną mgłę, brązową od spalin w miejscach, gdzie kłębi się przy ziemi między lampami gazowymi.

Holmes wskazuje mu gestem pierwszą dorożkę.

— Pan pierwszy.

— Może jedziemy w tym samym kierunku — podsuwa John. Albo prawie tym samym.

— Gdzie pan mieszka? — Słysząc adres Johna, Holmes kręci głową. — Obawiam się, że mi to nie po drodze. Dobranoc, doktorze Watson.

— Dobranoc.

Holmes odwraca się, zanim John zdąży uścisnąć mu rękę, zostawiając go samego, by wspiął się do dorożki. Drzwiczki zamykają się za jego nogami, dorożka odjeżdża od krawężnika i nie ma się jak obejrzeć za siebie.

 

***

 

— Panno Hooper, możemy chwilę porozmawiać?

— Jakiś problem?

— Nie, żaden. — Przestępuje z nogi na nogę. — A właściwie… żaden _poważny_ problem.

Panna Hooper trochę się odpręża.

— Mogłabym jakoś pomóc?

— Liczę na to. Jeszcze nigdy nie byłem na maskaradzie sylwestrowej i, cóż, i tak już boję się, że nie zdążę.

Kobieta uśmiecha się do niego promiennie.

— Czego pan potrzebuje? — Mruczy do siebie pod nosem i kiwa głową, kiedy John jej wszystko wyjaśnia, po czym szybko sugeruje kostium identyczny, tyle że zupełnie inny. Cudowna wiadomość jest taka, że w przeciwieństwie do jego wersji wersja panny Hooper powinna zadziałać.

 

***

 

— Zaskoczenie tu nie pasuje. — John kręci głową. W tej sprawie nie ma zamiaru ustępować.

Vernet kręci głową mocniej, aż trzepie lokami.

— Dowódca zostawia ich na pastwę wroga, żeby gonić za swoją kochanką. Jeżeli żołnierze nie są tym zaskoczeni, to dlaczego w ogóle poszli za Antoniuszem?

— Mieli nadzieję — mówi John. — Wiedzą, że podoba mu się Kleopatra. Wiedzą, że może ich dla niej porzucić. Zdecydowanie nie liczą na to, że ona zostanie przy nich i po ich stronie. Więc muszą mieć nadzieję.

— To brzmi raczej jak beznadziejne oddanie niż jak nadzieja.

John wzrusza ramionami.

— Trochę tak.

— Dziwne, tak prędko po próbie buntu.

John marszczy brwi. Vernet też robi krzywą minę. Obaj patrzą spode łba na nuty.

— Bunt został opanowany w ten sposób, że stało się jasne, że ich lojalność wobec Antoniusza jest ważniejsza niż jego lojalność wobec nich — rozumuje John.

— Czyli kiedy zostają porzuceni, nie powinni być zaskoczeni…

— Nie, powinni raczej mieć poczucie, że to ich niewdzięczny obowiązek.

— Hmm. — Vernet przysuwa papiery bliżej siebie. — Chyba wiem, gdzie zacząć wprowadzać zmiany. — Z pochyloną głową zaczyna je nanosić, nie piórem, tylko ołówkiem.

John czeka chwilę, potem drugą.

— To jest tak naprawdę punkt kulminacyjny, zgadza się?

— Co? — reaguje po chwili Vernet.

— Z tą sceną wszystko idzie w drzazgi. Po niej już tylko ludzie umierają na różne ciekawe sposoby.

— I? — Mężczyzna robi lewą ręką ruch, ruch równie obcesowy co ton jego głosu.

— Z tego chce pan być znany? Ze scen batalistycznych?

Vernet mruczy coś w odpowiedzi.

John czeka.

Vernet pisze dalej.

— W tym miejscu drwi pan sobie ze mnie, że potrzebowałem dwóch miesięcy, żeby zrozumieć dowcip, _Vernet_.

— Trzech — poprawia go Vernet, nie podnosząc głowy.

John uśmiecha się, słysząc to. Siada, wyciąga z torby lekarskiej gazetę i zaczyna czytać. W roztargnieniu kręci lewym ramieniem, co daje w efekcie ten co zwykle lekki stuk czy trzask. Prawie nic się dziś na górze nie działo i nie zostało mu wiele do przeczytania. Jest zadowolony, że wcześniej skończył. Są gorsze rzeczy niż siedzenie w towarzystwie przyjaciela.

Usta Verneta układają się w kształty włoskich słów; mężczyzna nie zauważa chyba, że znalazł się w centrum uwagi Johna. Wyprostowuje się znad swojej pracy, nie żeby dramatycznie gestykulować, lecz by dyrygować. Z przechyloną głową, nasłuchując czegoś, czego John nie tylko nie słyszy, ale i nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić, Vernet jedną ręką gestykuluje w stronę części pomieszczenia grających role sekcji orkiestry, podczas gdy druga maluje w powietrzu płynne tempo. Nachyla się bliżej muzyki, budzi swoją przyszłą orkiestrę, nakazuje jej, by dla niego grała. Obraz zapada Johnowi w pamięć i ściska go za serce: za kilka miesięcy, może lat muzycy zasiądą przed swoimi nutami po raz pierwszy, a gesty Verneta wciąż będą kierować ich ruchami i kształtować dźwięki wydawane przez ich instrumenty.

Ale tu i teraz muzyka pozostaje milcząca. Oddech Verneta schwytany jest w pułapkę rytmu, jaki wygrywają jego dłonie, lecz słowa, w które układają się jego wargi, nie mają w sobie głosu, nigdy żadnego głosu. John oddycha razem z nim, zaklinając go milcząco, żeby – chociaż raz – zaśpiewał.

Wie, że Vernet nie śpiewa, ale nigdy nie przestaje mieć na to nadziei.

 

***

 

W następnym tygodniu Holmes ponownie przychodzi zobaczyć operę. Jego towarzystwo byłoby bardzo miłe, gdyby nie fakt, że oczekuje, że John wysiedzi z nim na jeszcze jednej operze. Ilość opery, którą może sobie przyswoić jeden człowiek i nie zwariować, jest ograniczona. John jest coraz bardziej przekonany, że ilość ta to mniej niż jedna cała opera.

— Coś nie tak?

John kręci głową.

— Nie może się pan dzisiaj skupić. — Holmes stwierdza to jako fakt, ale nie słychać, żeby był urażony.

— Po prostu już to widziałem. — Był obecny przy próbach, słyszał muzykę przez ściany, opatrywał tancerzy i tak dalej.

— Dziwnie porusza pan ramieniem.

— Nie zauważyłem. — To podświadome przyzwyczajenie, któremu John stara się nie ulegać.

— Czy jest jakiś powód, dla którego pańskie ramię wydaje ten odgłos?

— Jest w nim dziura na wylot. Mała — dodaje. — Nic, czym należałoby się przejmować.

— Jak mała?

John zagina palec wskazujący, prawie dotykając kciuka i tworząc z nich niedomknięte kółko.

— Na początku była mniej więcej taka. Ładnie się zagoiła.

— Wielkości kuli. — Uniesiona brew Holmesa robi z tych dwóch słów pytanie.

John kiwa głową, nie odrywając oczu od sceny. Choć wyjątkowo go kusi, nie podaje dokładnego kalibru.

Kiedy Holmes nie kontynuuje tematu, John ryzykuje spojrzenie. Holmes odpowiada mu swoim, w którym widać nieskrywaną fascynację.

— Boli tylko zimą — mówi John. Patrzy znacząco na śpiewaków, dając do zrozumienia, że to koniec rozmowy. Holmes nie przyjmuje tego do wiadomości.

— Potrzebuje pan czegoś?

— Słucham?

— Na to ramię.

— Nie, niczego.

Reszta opery mija na walce z samym sobą, żeby nie ziewać, nie zasnąć i nie strzelać ramieniem. Spektakl jest wyjątkowo długi. Wreszcie orkiestra gra finałowy takt. Przez widownię przetacza się aplauz. Holmes wstaje do wyjścia, a John razem z nim. Kiedy we foyer John próbuje pójść w swoją stronę, Holmes chwyta go za ramię i nie puszcza, jakby nie chciał, żeby porwał go napór wysypującego się z budynku tłumu.

— Dokąd się pan wybiera? — Pomysł, że John mógłby po prostu odejść, najwyraźniej Holmesa razi.

— Zwykle zaczynam od tej strony. — Ostatecznie ma do zrobienia obchód.

— Ale tędy szybciej się dojdzie do jej… Ach. Nie idzie pan ze mną.

John się na niego gapi.

— Dlaczego miałbym z panem pójść?

Wyraźnie jest to pytanie, którego Holmes sobie nie zadał.

John usiłuje nie marszczyć czoła.

— W zeszłym tygodniu zostawiłem państwa bez przyzwoitki. — To żart, ale i jedyny powód, dla którego wahanie Holmesa mogłoby mieć sens. — Trochę za późno teraz się tym martwić.

— Był pan dogodnym tematem rozmowy — wyjaśnia Holmes.

Dobry Boże.

— Na szczęście mogę nim być na odległość.

Dezaprobata Holmesa jest wręcz namacalna.

— Przepraszam, ale jestem w tej chwili na służbie — mówi John.

— W zeszłym tygodniu znalazł pan chwilę.

John ponownie się gapi.

— W zeszłym tygodniu przedstawiałem państwa sobie. Proszę posłuchać, jeśli ona pomyśli, że potrzebuje pan kogoś, za kim mógłby się pan schować, to do końca życia nie da panu o tym zapomnieć.

Rysy Holmesa twardnieją.

— Nie potrzebuję.

— Obawiam się, że będzie pan musiał zademonstrować to ponad wszelką wątpliwość.

— Niech będzie. — Holmes puszcza ramię Johna jak dziecko pozwalające sobie odebrać zabawkę.

Na tym się rozstają.

 

***

 

Przed końcem tygodnia dochodzi do kolejnego wypadku, tym razem prawdziwego. Jakiś dureń zostawia na górze otwarte okno, do środka dostaje się woda deszczowa i dzieje się to, co nieuniknione: ktoś musi się poślizgnąć i przewrócić. John nie przewiduje żadnego trwałego uszczerbku na zdrowiu z wyjątkiem tego, jaki mężczyzna ten sam zadał swoim płucom. Chociaż pomocnik upiera się, że między jedną przerwą na papierosa a drugą zostawił okno zamknięte, a tylko nie zamknął go na skobel, John traci do niego cierpliwość w ciągu kilku sekund. Nie licząc tego irytującego aspektu, wypadek jest niemal uspokajająco zwyczajny.

 

***

 

Kiedy Vernet krzyczy na niego po raz trzeci w ciągu dziesięciu minut, John ciągnie za elastyczną tasiemkę z tyłu jego głowy, podtrzymującą mu maskę, i puszcza ją z trzaskiem.

— A to za co? — pyta ostro Vernet.

— Skoro traktuje mnie pan jak głupka, równie dobrze mogę się zachowywać jak głupek.

Vernet patrzy na niego wilkiem, ale po chwili widać, jak ramiona trochę mu się rozluźniają. Napięcie bynajmniej nie opuszcza jego ciała, ale słabnie.

— Robimy przerwę? — proponuje mężczyzna.

— Dobry pomysł. Spacer? — Vernet ma w sobie tyle nerwowej energii, że trochę ruchu by mu nie zaszkodziło.

Chodząc tam i z powrotem po pomieszczeniu, Vernet kręci głową.

— Już i tak pan spaceruje.

Vernet przestaje chodzić w kółko, wytrzymuje chwilę, znów zaczyna.

— Prawie skończyłem. Najtrudniejsza jest bitwa morska; wszystkie inne tematy są już napisane. Jak ona będzie gotowa, wystarczy tylko dobrać repryzy i dopisać libretto.

— Wiem. Świetnie panu idzie.

Mężczyzna ze złością mierzwi sobie włosy.

— Mógłbym skończyć do stycznia. Do końca stycznia, może początku lutego.

— Ale przecież to cudownie. Znaczy, to świetnie, prawda?

— Tak! — Jego głos to prawie jęk. — A wtedy przestanę mieszkać w porzuconym tunelu i będę spał we własnym łóżku, tak, rozumiem! — Z każdym słowem, odbijającym się echem od ścian, jego gesty robią się bardziej gorączkowe. — Wszystko to wróci, to i cała reszta, każdy bez wyjątku dzień będzie tym wypełniony od rana do wieczora! — Zaplata ręce na piersi, siłą zmuszając je do bezruchu. Bierze głęboki, roztrzęsiony oddech. — Ale nie będę miał patronatu na następną operę, póki ta nie odniesie sukcesu. Będę musiał czekać.

John schodzi mu z drogi, nic nie mówiąc i dziwiąc się. Wreszcie mówi:

— Zakradnijmy się dzisiaj do loży numer pięć.

Vernet na niego patrzy. Obraca głowę, obraca całe ciało i całą uwagę skupia na Johnie.

— Ma pan ochotę? — pyta John.

— Tak.

— Dobrze. — John rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu, obrzuca wzrokiem liczne świece i duszną atmosferę. — Czy może pan stąd wyjść, ale nie na schody, tylko gdzieś indziej? Gdzieś poza budynkiem opery?

— Dlaczego pan pyta?

— Bo powinien pan pójść się przejść na dwór — mówi John. — Zdjąć tę maskę, zanim dostanie pan od niej jeszcze gorszego bólu głowy, niż już pan ma.

— Czuję się dobrze.

— Nieprawda. Gdyby czuł się pan dobrze, powiedziałby pan, że to przeze mnie boli pana głowa.

Vernet patrzy na niego ze złością. Nawet nie będąc w stanie zobaczyć jego oczu, John wie, że ze złością.

— Naprawdę powinien pan pójść na spacer — powtarza. — Wyjść na dwór, zjeść coś ciepłego – a potem obejrzymy sobie dzisiejszą operę.

— Nie mam przy sobie pieniędzy.

John przewraca oczami i sięga do wewnętrznej kieszeni żakietu.

— Doktorze…

— Jeśli nie wymyślę dla pana prezentu na Boże Narodzenie, proszę mi nie oddawać — przerywa mu John. Ma raczej plan niż prezent, ale plan niewyraźny i dziwny, słabo przemyślany i taki, który zapewne dziwnie by wyglądał, gdyby go wprowadzić w życie. Nie jest skomplikowany, zakłada tylko wspólny spacer. Mogliby się umówić na spotkanie gdzieś w mieście; John mógłby obiecać, że będzie szedł przodem i ani razu nie obejrzy się za siebie. Niezbyt intymny sposób na wspólne spędzenie czasu, ale John chce to zrobić.

Już zdecydował, że da służącej dzień wolny, żeby go spędziła ze swoją schorowaną matką, a kucharka, którą dzieli z sąsiadami, będzie miała pełne ręce roboty, gotując dla całej ich bliższej i dalszej rodziny, podobnie jak rok i dwa lata temu. Johnowi zupełnie to nie przeszkadza, a raczej wie, że nie będzie mu przeszkadzało, kiedy ten dzień minie. W tym roku odłoży sobie dość do czytania. Nie popełni po raz kolejny tego samego błędu.

Ciekawe mogłoby być popełnienie błędu nowego. Gdyby zaciągnęli story, nikt by się nie dziwił, że w salonie Johna siedzi człowiek w masce. Naturalnie nie byłyby to najbardziej uroczyste ze świąt, ale sama myśl o tym, że miałby w domu Verneta, sprawia, że miejsce to wydaje się Johnowi mniej puste. To byłoby dużo lepsze niż spacer i ustawiczna pokusa, żeby się obrócić i obejrzeć. Każdy, kto próbuje prowadzić za sobą Orfeusza, z konieczności ryzykuje, że zrobi to samo głupstwo.

Vernet wlepia w niego wzrok.

— Słucham?

— Nie mam pojęcia, co panu dać na Boże Narodzenie. — Kiedy Vernet zupełnie nie reaguje, John dodaje: — Wie pan, Boże Narodzenie? Gwiazdka? Takie coś, co obchodzimy co roku?

— Wiem, co to jest Boże Narodzenie.

— Tak tylko się upewniałem. — Wciska monety w zimną dłoń Verneta.

— Nie musi…

John zamyka obie dłonie wokół ręki Verneta.

— Proszę mi zrobić przyjemność. Rzadko mam okazję spędzić wieczór poza domem z przyjacielem.

— Bezczelna manipulacja do pana nie pasuje, doktorze.

John się uśmiecha.

— Nie, ale szczerość owszem.

Może Vernet unosi wysoko brew, ale nie ma tego jak stwierdzić.

— Ma pan zamiar mnie do tego zmusić. — To nie jest pytanie.

Mimo to John odpowiada:

— I jestem w tym bardzo dobry.

Vernet wzdycha, z niechęcią uznając zwycięstwo Johna.

— To co, loża numer pięć?

— Och, no dobrze.

John uśmiecha się szeroko.

— Doskonale. Zobaczymy się później.

Czekanie dłuży się niemiłosiernie, ale w końcu znowu się spotykają. W połowie pierwszego aktu, dręczony tylko słabiutkim poczuciem winy, John wymyka się do loży numer pięć. Vernet jest widowiskowy nawet widziany od tyłu; jego rozczochrane włosy jak zwykle pozwalają go rozpoznać. Może John nigdy się nie dowie, jak udaje mu się zakradać do loży tak, żeby nikt nie zauważył.

— Czuje się pan lepiej? — szepcze John, zamknąwszy drzwi.

Chrząknięcie Verneta to odgłos wydany przez człowieka, który chce dać do zrozumienia, że nie stosuje się do zaleceń swojego lekarza.

John siada obok niego, umyślnie trącając go łokciem. Vernet mu oddaje. Walczą o dostęp do podłokietników, póki nie usłyszą jakiegoś odgłosu, dobiegającego z korytarza. Nieruchomieją z przyciśniętymi do siebie, napiętymi rękami. Odgłos cichnie. Vernet natychmiast popycha rękę Johna.

John walczy ze sobą, żeby zachować neutralny wyraz twarzy.

— Musi się pan czuć lepiej. Zachowuje się pan jak ostatni osioł.

— Ma pan skandaliczne podejście do pacjenta.

— Widzi pan tu gdzieś pacjenta? Bo ja nie.

Dostrzega krzywy uśmiech Verneta tylko dzięki temu, że go wypatruje. Uspokajają się i słuchają muzyki, jak zwykle przez kotarę. Myśli Johna krążą, głowa opada mu na ozdobny pokrowiec na oparciu krzesła. Parę razy prawie przysypia, ale Vernet na czas wydaje prześmiewczy odgłos.

— Mam myśl — zaczyna John. Możliwe, że Vernet będzie chciał rozmawiać w czasie tej części, ale równie możliwe, że będzie chciał jej wysłuchać, żeby móc ją wyszydzić.

— Tylko jedną?

Ach, czyli szyderstwo, ale po innej linii.

— W każdym razie jedną, którą chciałbym się podzielić. Tak myślałem, że jeśli będzie pan zmuszony spędzić tu Święta…

— Nie będę.

— No, nie, wiem, że zawsze może pan wyjść, ale… — Ucisza go lekki dotyk na grzbiecie dłoni.

— Wezwano mnie do domu.

— Co takiego? — John nachyla się ku niemu. — Na dobre?

— Nie — odpowiada prędko Vernet, po czym z przerażeniem w głosie dodaje: — Boże, nie. Tylko na okres świąteczny.

— Och. — Nie ma powodu, żeby Johna aż tak ściskało w dołku. Nie ma się czym martwić, nie mówiąc już o panikowaniu. — To dobrze. Prawda?

Vernet się krzywi.

— Ani trochę.

— Hmm… naprawdę nie chce pan tam wracać.

Vernet opiera łokieć o podłokietnik, a zgięte palce o policzek maski.

— Po czym się pan domyślił?

— Tak właściwie to po tym napadzie szału, który pan odstawił na dole.

— Przecież to nie był żaden napad szału.

— To ma pan imponujące standardy, jeśli chodzi o napady szału.

Vernet wydaje odgłos niemalże rozbawienia. W prawie zupełnej ciemności jest bardzo blisko Johna. Nie po raz pierwszy John zastanawia się, czy Vernet nie ma słabego wzroku. Będąc w masce, nie może przecież nosić okularów.

— Kiedy pan wraca? — pyta John.

— Na początku stycznia.

— Och. — To nie tak źle. John myśli, że powinien to powiedzieć: „To nie tak źle”. Jakoś nie może. — Kiedy pan wyjeżdża?

— Najpóźniej, jak będzie się dało — obiecuje Vernet. John prawie sięga po jego rękę, żeby ją uścisnąć. Dziwny odruch, udaremniony raczej przez fizyczny brak dostępu niż wielkie panowanie nad sobą. — Co pan miał za myśl?

— Hę?

— Miał pan plan, w razie gdybym miał zamiar tu zostać — przypomina mu Vernet.

John kręci głową.

— Nic szczegółowego.

— Miał pan ogólny zarys planu — ciągnie go za język mężczyzna.

John uśmiecha się lekko, jak człowiek, który usłyszał żart. Wspólny spacer. Pomysł, żeby jakoś przemycić Verneta do jego mieszkania bez patrzenia na niego, jakoś tak, żeby sąsiedzi nie zobaczyli jego prawdziwej twarzy. Żeby odkryć, ilu dokładnie trzeba kieliszków brandy, by Vernet zgodził się zaśpiewać. Same miłe myśli, ale John odsuwa je od siebie.

— To nic ważnego — mówi. Ma nadzieję, że dochodzące z zewnątrz solo odwróci uwagę Verneta.

— Racja, ale teraz mnie to zaciekawiło. — A to pech.

— Nie podobała mi się myśl, że będzie pan siedział sam w piwnicy. To wszystko.

— Mam moją muzykę — mówi Vernet i taki jest urażony, że John parska śmiechem. Vernet robi krzywą minę i przestaje nachylać się ku Johnowi, opuszczając dłoń z twarzy na podłokietnik.

John przykrywa jego dłoń swoją i ściska ją, czując jej ciepło.

— Wiem. — Zabiera rękę i splata dłonie na kolanach. — To była tylko taka myśl.

— Ależ z pana lekarz. Wiecznie się pan martwi.

— Nieprawda.

Vernet cmoka z dezaprobatą.

— Wszelkie dane temu przeczą.

— Ale to nieprawda — upiera się John. — Dzisiaj miałem pacjenta, którego miałem ochotę udusić.

— I nie byłem to ja? Czy powinienem być zazdrosny?

John się śmieje.

— Dureń zalał korytarz. W czasie przerwy na papierosa zostawił jedno z okien na górze otwarte, a kiedy do środka dostała się woda, pośliznął się na niej i prawie rozbił sobie czaszkę.

Vernet spogląda na niego przenikliwie.

— Które okno na górze?

— Słucham?

— Które okno, doktorze?

John marszczy brwi.

— Jedno z tych na górze. Chyba wychodzące na dach. A czemu?

— To jak woda dostała się do środka?

— No, przez otwarte okno…?

— Niemożliwe — rzuca ostro Vernet. — Gdzie była kałuża względem okna?

— Pod nim.

— Bezpośrednio pod oknem? Pod ścianą? Czy ściana była chociaż mokra? Były jakieś ślady szkód, wyrządzonych przez wodę?

John próbuje sobie przypomnieć, ale nie może.

— Chyba… — Nie zwrócił uwagi.

— Doktorze, proszę iść. — Vernet wstaje i wywleka Johna z krzesła. — Niech pan ostrzeże pana Havilla. Coś się wydarzy. Nie wiem co, ale coś się stanie.

— Co? Jak mam go ostrzec?

— Proszę powiedzieć, że to pański żołnierski instynkt, podsłuchane plotki, wszystko jedno – niech pan coś wymyśli! O mnie proszę _nie_ wspominać. — Wciska Johnowi do rąk jego torbę lekarską. — Domyślam się, że to się panu przyda.

— Vernet…

— Jeśli się mylę, proszę mnie wyśmiać później — upiera się Vernet. Łapie Johna za ramiona. Jego głos przesłania sobą wszystkie inne dźwięki. Znika gdzieś wiecznie trajkocząca publiczność; znika sopran wyśpiewujący wielki finał aktu; jest tylko gorączkowa nuta ostrzeżenia w głosie geniusza. — A teraz proszę już _iść_.

John posłusznie wybiega na korytarz, czując na plecach wypychającą go z loży dłoń Verneta. Drzwi do piątki zamykają się za nim i John idzie – o wiele za szybko – poszukać Hopkinsa.

— Gdzie jest pan Havill? — pyta go John.

— W ósemce — odpowiada bez wahania Hopkins. Z jakiegoś powodu jego obowiązki jako głównego biletera obejmują prowadzenie szczegółowego spisu osobowego ważniejszych widzów. — Czy stało się coś…

John już stamtąd idzie, prawie biegnąc, a Hopkins podąża za nim w stanie zbliżonym do popłochu.

— Doktorze Watson, pan dyrektor ma gości! — ostrzega go. — Jest pan pewny…

— Tak — przerywa mu John, choć wcale nie jest pewny. Serce bije mu jak oszalałe, a czas zwalnia, kiedy przed końcem arii sopranu dociera pod drzwi loży numer osiem. Otwiera drzwi bez pukania, co jest skrajnym naruszeniem zasad etykiety.

— Doktorze Watson! — wykrzykuje pan Havill, obracając się w krześle. — Co…

Za późno. Oniemiały, John pokazuje ręką, co się dzieje za rozsuniętymi zasłonami: pokazuje, jak huśtają się świece, które normalnie nigdy tego nie robią. Pokazuje rozkołysaną konstrukcję kryształów i świec, masę metalu, ognia i cieknącego, chwiejącego się wosku. Ogromny ciężar żyrandola, zawieszony nad siedzącą w dole publicznością.

— O Boże — szepcze pan Havill.

Żyrandol spada jak błyskawica, z hukiem jak grzmot. Krzyki trwają wieczność.


	6. Op. 20, no. 6

John biegnie schodami na dół, potem bocznym korytarzem i wypada na scenę. Przedziera się przez panujący za kulisami chaos o wiele szybciej, niż dałby radę przebić się przez tłum ludzi uciekających z lóż i z parteru sali. Wybiegłszy w jaskrawe światło i gorąco sceny, waha się, kiedy nagle drogę zagradza mu wypełniona instrumentami fosa orkiestry.

— Tędy! — woła panna Adler, pojawiając się nagle u jego boku i przekrzykując zgiełk. Pokazuje, którędy obejść fosę: ścieżką ukrytą po drugiej stronie gazowych lamp.

John natychmiast biegnie dalej.

— Wrzątek i bandaże! — krzyczy przez ramię, nie mając pojęcia, czy ktoś go posłucha.

Wbiegając pędem na widownię, John napotyka niewielu plączących się pod nogami ludzi; większość już uciekła. Ci nieliczni, którzy pozostali, są ranni, ale mogą chodzić, co oznacza, że John nie musi się nimi pilnie interesować. Wołają go i tak. Jeden mężczyzna wręcz chodzi za nim krok w krok, usiłując prośbą i groźbą skłonić Johna, by ten zajął się jego krwawiącą ręką.

John krzyczy na niego – nigdy nie będzie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, co właściwie krzyknął – i biegnie na pomoc ludziom wciąż uwięzionym pod żyrandolem. Większość świec zgasła, gorący wosk się rozlał, metalowa konstrukcja powyginała się i połamała, szkło potłukło, kryształ rozsypał. Żyrandol spadł prosto na centralny prostokąt siedzeń, raniąc największą możliwą liczbę ludzi, ale pozostawiając przejścia wolne.

Wciąż są pod nim ludzie, wtłoczeni między siedzenia. John wywołuje wszystkich, którzy dadzą radę się ruszać; jeśli chodzi o pozostałych, nie da się stwierdzić, kto kuli się ze strachu, a kto stracił przytomność od uderzenia. Wszystkim, którzy dadzą radę iść, ale są zbyt wstrząśnięci, by pomagać, każe usiąść przy fosie. Jakaś kobieta, która powinna być pielęgniarką, przejmuje opiekę nad dwoma mężczyznami ze złamanymi nogami, którzy wprawdzie są przytomni, ale obaj uwięźli. Jej spokój i siła woli na tyle ich zawstydzają, że obaj milkną, co jest prawdziwym błogosławieństwem.

W sumie trzy osoby są nieprzytomne, jedna nie żyje. Z tych nieprzytomnych dwie krwawią obficie z kończyn. Jedna kobieta rozbiła sobie głowę o podłokietnik: spod skomplikowanej fryzury w pierwszej chwili nie widać wgniecenia, ale z ucha leci jej krew.

Kiedy zużywa ostatni wyjęty ze swojej torby bandaż, pojawiają się nowe.

— Potrzebuje pan łubków? — pyta Molly Hooper, kładąc obok niego worek skrawków materiału. — Nie, przepraszam, oczywiście że potrzebuje pan łubków; jakich długich?

Gdyby nie miał rąk całych we krwi, ująłby w nie jej twarz i ją pocałował. Podaje wymiary i Molly odbiega, zakasując wysoko spódnice.

Próżnię, jaką pozostawiła po sobie uciekająca widownia, zdążyli już zapełnić ochotnicy. Tam, gdzie to możliwe, John wydaje im polecenia, rozdzielając między nich materiały, jakimi dysponują. Panna Hooper wraca w pośpiechu z naręczem kawałków drewna, bez których stolarze będą musieli się obyć.

— Proszę mi pomóc przy jego nodze — poleca John. W ogóle się nie tłumacząc, rozdziera mężczyźnie nogawkę scyzorykiem.

Panna Hooper współpracuje lepiej niż pacjent, ale kiedy owija łubki materiałem, coś ją rozprasza.

— Panno Hooper — mówi John, ale ona dalej wpatruje się szeroko otwartymi oczami w coś ponad jego głową.

— Upiór — mówi słabym głosem.

John natychmiast, z szarpnięciem ogląda się za siebie i podnosi wzrok w stronę sufitu, żeby zobaczyć tego kogoś, kto zrzucił żyrandol.

— W loży hrabiego! — dodaje panna Hooper.

O Boże. John patrzy na lożę numer pięć i jej odsuniętą na bok zasłonę. Dostrzega tylko błysk bladej porcelanowej twarzy, nim Vernet zaciągnie zasłonę z powrotem.

— Widział pan… — szepcze na wdechu panna Hooper.

— Najpierw pacjent — przerywa jej John. Pilnuje, żeby to pacjenci pozostali w centrum ich uwagi, polecając ochotnikom, żeby cały czas sprawdzali, czy trójka nieprzytomnych oddycha. Mimo to kiedy już zaczęły się szepty, nie da się ich powstrzymać: wszyscy mruczą „Upiór. Tam był upiór”.

Jeden z bileterów wybiega z sali i po chwili wraca wolniejszym już krokiem, by oznajmić, że w loży nikogo nie było.

— Ale czy siedzenie było ciepłe? — pyta jeden z widzów.

— Czemu upiór miałby być ciepły?

— Człowiek byłby ciepły! Przecież to nie żaden upiór.

I tak dalej. John nic nie może zrobić, żeby powstrzymać te rozmowy. Może tylko pracować, co jakiś czas się oglądać i mieć nadzieję, że Vernetowi udało się wymknąć z loży równie sprawnie co do niej wejść.

— Obejrzałem siedzenia — melduje bileter, dysząc ciężko po drugiej wyprawie na górę. — Wydaje mi się, że na dwóch z nich ktoś siedział! Pokrowce nie były pierwszej czystości. Na jednym znalazłem pomadę, na drugim włosy. — Na dowód swoich słów mężczyzna pokazuje ciemny, wijący się kosmyk.

— Czyli co, upiór i jego dama? — pyta jeden z widzów.

John prawie odgryza sobie język.

— Czyli naprawdę ktoś tam był!

— Czyli loża nie była porządnie sprzątnięta — poprawia ich John. — Jest zarezerwowana dla rodziny właściciela. Sprzątaczkip ją pomijają, kiedy nie spodziewają się, że ktoś z rodziny przyjdzie na przedstawienie. Będę musiał z którąś porozmawiać. W tej chwili mamy pilniejsze zmartwienia. — Znacząco wskazuje żyrandol, nadal przygniatający rzędy siedzeń.

— Doktorze, ten człowiek chyba przestał oddychać! — przerywa im jeden z ochotników i pilne zmartwienia Johna stają się o wiele pilniejsze.

 

***

 

Później, po wyjściu tych, którzy byli w stanie wyjść, po przyjeździe karetki – w godzinę po tym, jak była potrzebna – po tym, jak dwa ciała zabiera karawan, na koniec wieczoru wypełnionego do granic możliwości tragedią, pan Havill wzywa Johna na rozmowę. John każe mu czekać, ale tylko aż zmyje krew z dłoni i przedramion.

— Skąd pan wiedział? — pyta pan Havill. Jest z nim inspektor policji, mężczyzna dorównujący Havillowi wzrostem, ale mający we włosach więcej siwizny.

— Nie wiedziałem — mówi John. — Miałem dziś rano złe przeczucie.

— Dziś rano? — dopytuje się inspektor.

John kiwa głową i serwuje mu historyjkę, którą ułożył, myjąc ręce.

— Jeden z pomocników inspicjenta poślizgnął się na górze w kałuży wody. Tyle że kałuża była za daleko od ściany, a ściana nie była mokra. Wyglądało to tak, jakby ktoś tam stał, ociekając wodą, a nie po prostu zapomniał zamknąć okno. Przyszło mi to do głowy dopiero później, kiedy usłyszałem koniec aktu drugiego i przypomniała mi się śmierć Harrisona.

— Myśli pan, że nasz „upiór” wszedł do środka z dachu? — pyta pan Havill.

John kiwa głową.

— Myślę, że się tam ukrywał. Może zakradł się na dach wcześnie rano i został tam, póki deszcz nie zagonił go do środka. — John otwiera szeroko oczy. — Może dalej tam jest. Musimy…

— Policja już się tym zajęła — przerywa mu pan Havill. — Ludzie inspektora Lestrade’a dokładnie zbadali mechanizm i jego okolice.

— Łącznie z dachem? — pyta inspektora John.

— Łącznie z dachem — potwierdza inspektor Lestrade. — Chociaż w tej chwili leje jak z cebra. Żadnych odcisków stóp, żadnej niespodziewanej wilgoci.

— Ale ktoś majstrował przy mechanizmie żyrandola? — pyta John. — To nie był po prostu wypadek?

— Ten, kto to zrobił, chciał spowodować poważne obrażenia i szkody — mówi inspektor Lestrade. — To zdecydowanie nie był wypadek.

Trudno to wytłumaczyć, ale słysząc to, John odczuwa ulgę. Czyli to już oficjalne. Dobrze. Nareszcie.

— Więc policja przejmuje dochodzenie.

Lestrade kiwa głową.

— Będzie pełne śledztwo.

— Które, mam nadzieję, nie zakłóci napraw — wtrąca pan Havill.

Inspektor Lestrade i pan Havill omawiają swoje priorytety. John uprzejmie stoi z boku, postawiony przed faktem, że do końca roku będzie bez pracy. Mówi sobie, że Vernet i tak już miał wrócić na ten okres do swojego prawdziwego domu i i tak by się nie zobaczyli. Kiedy tak to ująć, wychodzi, że zostanie pozbawiony jedynie towarzystwa pani Hudson.

— Słyszałem dziś wieczorem jakieś plotki o upiorach — mówi inspektor Lestrade. Słysząc to, John zaczyna przywiązywać większą uwagę do tego, co mówią tamci dwaj. — Że to nie tylko tamte pogróżki, ale też że podobno ktoś go widział, zanim się zjawiliśmy.

— Owszem — mówi pan Havill. — Szwaczka, pani Hooper, jak sądzę.

— Panna Hooper — poprawia go John.

— Z tego, co słyszałem — ciągnie policjant — myślała, że pan też go widział, doktorze Watson.

— Wiem, że zdawało jej się, że coś widziała — mówi John. — Ale trudno było być pewnym, kiedy żyrandol był już na podłodze. Nie zostało wiele światła. Na pewno wyglądało na to, że w loży jest ciemno. — Prawie mówi coś o ostrym wstrząsie i nagłym kontakcie z trupami, ale panna Hooper zachowała zbyt zimną krew, żeby to wytłumaczenie było wiarygodne.

— Rozumiem — mówi inspektor Lestrade. — Dziękuję za czas, jaki nam pan dzisiaj poświęcił, doktorze.

— Ależ nie ma za co — odpowiada John. Mówi inspektorowi i panu Havillowi dobranoc. Później, dojmująco świadom tego, ilu w budynku jest policjantów, udaje się prosto do szatni po swoje rzeczy. Nie może zajrzeć do Verneta, nie ściągając mu na głowę policji. Nie może zaryzykować szukania pani Hudson, w razie gdyby była teraz u Verneta; nie może ryzykować zwrócenia uwagi na jej zniknięcie.

We foyer zakłada płaszcz, rękawiczki i kapelusz. Jego wzrok przykuwa obraz powieszony w zastępstwie skradzionego, potem wisząca po przeciwnej stronie pomieszczenia scena batalistyczna. „Do zobaczenia w przyszłym roku”– mówi bezgłośnie do Verneta i wychodzi. Zamyka za sobą drzwi, zastanawiając się, jak długo konstruuje się lub naprawia taki żyrandol.

 

***

 

Zatęsknienie za operą nie zajmuje Johnowi nawet dwóch dni. Nie tęskni za muzyką ani efektami specjalnymi, z pewnością nie za zapachem ani gorącem, jakie tam panują, tylko za samą operą. Za niekończącymi się małymi katastrofami, wybujałymi osobowościami, ochrypłym śmiechem, poczuciem, że z wysiłkiem dążą do czegoś większego niż oni sami, choć nieskończenie bardziej ulotnego.

Boże, jego myśli zaczynają brzmieć, jakby pisał libretto. Może powinien porobić notatki i wysłać je Vernetowi. Raczej zachować je dla Verneta. Nie ma adresu, na który mógłby wysyłać listy.

Znajduje przynajmniej adres pana Holmesa. Teraz, kiedy fakt, że policja prowadzi śledztwo, nie jest już tajemnicą, nie widzi powodu, żeby wysyłać listy za pośrednictwem pani Hudson. Co więcej, ponieważ powszechnie wiadomo również, że to John przedstawił pana Holmesa pannie Adler, ma całkiem dobry pretekst do korespondowania z bratem hrabiego. Nie żeby potrzebował pretekstu, nie po tym, jak Holmes przedstawił go jako „swojego przyjaciela, doktora Watsona”, kiedy chodzili razem po foyer. John powtarza to sobie kilka razy.

Tak czy inaczej, kiedy już John zacznie pisać do Holmesa, trudno mu przestać. Na wypadek gdyby ktoś zagroził procesem, John spisuje pełne sprawozdanie z obrażeń odniesionych przez widzów. Przy dwudziestu trzech osobach rannych i jak dotąd dwóch ofiarach śmiertelnych zapełnia nim więcej arkuszy papieru, niż zamierzał. Większość tego listu przepisuje i przesyła panu Havillowi i inspektorowi Lestrade’owi.

Później nachodzi go nieprzyjemne poczucie, że ta jego próba przyjacielskiej korespondencji skazana jest na pozostanie czymś w rodzaju wojskowego meldunku. Próbuje uzupełnić koniec listu bardziej nieformalnymi treściami. Pochlebia sobie, że nawet mu się to udaje, ale przecież akapit albo dwa poświęcony pannie Adler nie równoważy kilku stron dziennika szpitalnego. Dopisuje kilka słów o sprawach, którymi przejmuje się w związku z maskaradą sylwestrową, ale odkrywa, że taktyka ta przynosi skutek zupełnie odwrotny do zamierzonego. W końcu pyta o plany Holmesów na Święta, ujmując uprzejme pytania w formę życzeń.

John wysyła list, zanim zdąży on nabrać jeszcze bardziej absurdalnych rozmiarów. Później je skromny lunch i próbuje spędzić popołudnie, nadrabiając zaległości w czytaniu swoich czasopism medycznych.

Odpowiedź otrzymuje następnego dnia rano. Odbierając telegram, John wie, że zawarty w nim tekst będzie krótki. Zamiast go od razu otworzyć, kładzie go u siebie na biurku i kręci się po mieszkaniu, póki oczekiwanie nie zacznie przechodzić w rozdrażnienie. Holmes mógł mu najwyżej podziękować albo napisać, że sprawozdanie nie miało zbyt wiele wspólnego ze śledztwem.

Odpowiedź Holmesa rzeczywiście jest krótka i rzeczowa, choć nie w sposób, jakiego John się spodziewał. Zamiast znaleźć w środku lekceważącą uwagę, John czyta: _Dziś o ósmej wieczorem w Glorianie. Proszę przyjść niezależnie od tego, czy Panu pasuje. SH_

John niezwłocznie informuje kucharkę, że nie będzie dziś potrzebował kolacji.

Wieczorem wychodzi z domu za wcześnie i za wcześnie dociera na miejsce. Staje w holu, czując się cokolwiek nieswojo; jego kapelusz i rękawiczki są już w szatni obok ociekającego wodą palta. W miarę jak minuty mijają w ślimaczym tempie, narasta w nim impuls, by przyjrzeć się w jednym z wielu luster swojemu garniturowi. Tych kilka kroków z dorożki do restauracji wystarczyło, żeby przemokły mu skarpetki.

Pan Holmes zjawia się punktualnie o ósmej. Kiedy przechodzi przez drzwi, jego ramiona i denko cylindra pokrywa cieniutka warstewka deszczówki. Jego długi płaszcz jest prawie suchy, a buty dalej błyszczą. Musiał wysiąść z powozu przed samą restauracją. Kiedy dostrzega Johna, wokół oczu robią mu się zmarszczki, chociaż jego usta pozostają nieruchome.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie czeka pan zbyt długo — mówi Holmes, powoli ściągając skórkowe rękawiczki z każdego palca osobno, by zaraz odłożyć je do kieszeni. Zdejmując długi, czarny płaszcz, Holmes porusza plecami. Kremowa podszewka zsuwa mu się gładko z ramion, obciągając żakiet; pyszny fiolet kamizelki marszczy się lekko. Ten ruch – raczej ruch koloru niż materiału – przyciąga wzrok do srebrnego fularu i w dół, do takich też guzików kamizelki.

Z pewnym opóźnieniem John uświadamia sobie, że powinien odpowiedzieć.

— Nie, nie. — Zaraz potem zamyka usta w obawie, że teraz, kiedy Holmes prezentuje światu swoją elegancką maskę, mógłby zacząć bełkotać. Ten jego polor sprawia, że komunikacja staje się szalenie śliską sprawą.

Holmes powierza swoje rzeczy szatniarzowi, po czym gestem zaprasza Johna do środka.

— Pan pozwoli?

Następne minuty trochę się Johnowi rozmywają. Pamięta kark idącego przed nim Holmesa, kiedy kelner prowadzi ich do stolika. Nagły piekący ból w ramieniu przy rozkładaniu na kolanach serwetki. Absolutną pewność w głosie Holmesa, kiedy mężczyzna składa zamówienie za nich obu, nie zaszczyciwszy karty dań choćby jednym spojrzeniem.

Kiedy ich kelner odchodzi, przestrzeń między nimi wypełniają odgłosy wydawane przez innych gości restauracji: szepty, cichy śmiech, zgrzyt sztućców. Ich kelner wraca, przynosząc wino. John może tylko spróbować nie wypić go za szybko.

— Wczorajszy pana list był wyjątkowo dokładny — zauważa Holmes. — Z jednym wyjątkiem, chociaż nie jestem zaskoczony, że nie chciało się panu o tym pisać.

— Nie jestem pewny, o czym pan mówi — odpowiada John.

— Kostiumografka twierdzi, że kiedy spadł żyrandol, zobaczyła jakąś postać. Coś w rodzaju zjawy. — Holmes mierzy Johna wzrokiem. — Zdaje się być przekonana, że pan też ją widział.

— Mówiła, że coś widziała — odpowiada John.

— A pan?

— Miałem przed sobą człowieka ze zmiażdżoną rzepką kolanową — mówi bez wahania John. — Widziałem obrażenia zadane tępym przedmiotem.

Holmesowi wargi drgają w szybkim uśmiechu.

— Przypominam sobie. Jak już mówiłem, pański list był wyjątkowo dokładny.

— Sądzi pan, że to, co widziała Molly, może być istotne? — pyta John.

— „Molly”? — powtarza Holmes, marszcząc brew.

— Panna Hooper. Proszę wybaczyć: panna Hooper. — John nie ma pojęcia, skąd ta gafa.

— A więc to tak się sprawy mają? — pyta Holmes. — Przyznaję, że zastanawiałem się, dlaczego wyszkolony chirurg nie zostawi pracy, która polega na podtykaniu soli trzeźwiących pod upudrowane nosy.

— Co? Nie. Wcale nie. Dopiero od kilku miesięcy ze sobą regularnie rozmawiamy.

— A więc dlaczego?

John bardzo uważa, żeby nie bawić się trzymanym za nóżkę kieliszkiem.

— Z opery trudno się odchodzi. — Ci ludzie, ten zamęt. Od czasu do czasu ten popłoch, co wieczór ten triumf. Johnowi zostały tylko małe bitwy. Dziś rzadko już myśli, jak mało opera przypomina mu o Mary. Bardzo mało.

Holmes kiwa głową, rozumiejąc lepiej, niż John miał nadzieję.

— Bardzo trudno. Proszę mi powiedzieć: co w ogóle pana do nas sprowadziło? Pańskie umiejętności w oczywisty sposób się tu marnują.

— Ja tego tak nie widzę.

— To jest pan ślepy. Bez trudu mógłby pan prowadzić bardziej dochodową, bardziej szanowaną praktykę, a jednak postanowił pan doglądać pacjentów z bólem gardła i zwichniętą kostką. — Na myśl o tym Holmes marszczy nos.

— Pan myśli, że to poniżej mojej godności.

— To oczywiste. Trzy dni temu zareagował pan jak lekarz wojskowy, nie jak pielęgniarka. Na dowód mam u siebie na biurku szczegółowe sprawozdanie.

Zawarty w jego słowach komplement jest jasny, ale równie jasna jest zniewaga.

— Czy panna Adler jest poniżej mojej godności? — pyta John.

To przykuwa uwagę Holmesa, przenikliwą, bystrą.

— Albo pani Hudson — dodaje John. — Prawie codziennie wieczorem strasznie boli ją biodro. Czy to jest poniżej mojej godności?

— Nie o to chodzi — zbywa go Holmes.

— Właśnie o to.

W ciszy, jaka zapada w tym miejscu, wraca kelner z przystawkami.

John je w milczeniu. Holmes obserwuje go wymownym, zakłócającym ciszę spojrzeniem.

— Jakiś problem, sir? — pyta John tonem, który zaczyna się robić defensywny.

Holmes macha prawą ręką, zbywając argumenty Johna. Jest w jego palcach coś, co próbuje zwrócić na siebie uwagę Johna. John nie tyle stawia temu opór, co ignoruje to. Holmes odpowiada:

— Nie powiedział mi pan, dlaczego przyjął pan tę posadę.

— Zwykły kaprys.

— Kaprys, który trwa cztery lata.

— Chyba ma pan rację — mówi John z nieznacznym uśmiechem. — Gdybym wiedział, że zostanę tak długo, zapewne bym nie przychodził.

Holmes nie odpowiada; dalej czeka.

— Szukałem wtedy czegoś skromnego.

— Na ogół jest pan w operze od późnego ranka do późnego wieczora — odpowiada Holmes z pytaniem w oczach.

— Zacząłem szukać czegoś większego.

— A teraz, kiedy opiekuje się pan każdą duszą w gmachu i śledzi naszego wandala-upiora, dalej pan szuka?

— Nie — odpowiada bez zastanowienia John. Od razu chce to cofnąć. Mruga, zdumiony tym, że słowo tak prawdziwe w jego myślach może brzmieć tak nieuczciwie na jego ustach.

Brwi Holmesa szybko idą do góry.

— Rozumiem.

John walczy z chęcią spuszczenia albo odwrócenia wzroku. Chowanie się za posiłkiem byłoby równie niemądre co zachowanie zwierzęcia, które pochyla się, by się napić, podczas gdy z drugiego brzegu wąskiego strumienia obserwuje je drapieżnik.

Zamiast tego John ponownie pyta:

— Jakiś problem?

— Bardzo się pan nudzi?

— Nie, ani trochę. — To przynajmniej jest uczciwa odpowiedź. — Opera…

— Nie w operze. Czy nudzi się pan teraz?

John uśmiecha się do niego, wymownie, ale uprzejmie.

— Teraz? Nie.

Holmes ani się nie uśmiecha, ani nie krzywi. Oczy mu błyszczą przytłumionym blaskiem satysfakcji, który zupełnie zmienia wyraz jego nieporuszonej twarzy. Nosi arogancję na ramionach jak pelerynę: bez wysiłku, jak ciężki materiał pokryty delikatnym haftem. Może jest taki fascynujący z natury, a może to efekt jego świadomego działania. Nieważne; tak czy inaczej bije z niego siła charakteru. John wcale się nie dziwi, że wciąga go ona w orbitę wokół Holmesa. Widzi logikę w tym, że Holmes wybiera żołnierza, podobnie jak i w tym, że usiłuje ocenić, na ile John byłby skłonny zrezygnować z przymusowego urlopu.

Niestosowna intymność tej chwili znika bez śladu, gdy John uświadamia sobie, że Holmes, jak to zwykle on, gra w podwójną grę. Ni stąd ni zowąd rozbawiony, John przygryza wargę, by stłumić chichot.

— Mógłby mi pan po prostu powiedzieć, co mam dla pana zrobić.

Holmes wygląda prawie tak, jakby się obraził.

— Nie jestem przecież pańskim dowódcą.

— Oczywiście że nie. W takim wypadku czekałbym na rozkazy, a nie pytał. — John kroi jagnięcinę. Nie jest to danie główne, które sam by wybrał, ale jest wyjątkowo smaczne i doskonale pasuje do wina.

— Przecież jeżeli ma pan dość zajęć, nie będę nalegał — wycofuje się Holmes.

John czeka na nieunikniony dalszy ciąg tej uwagi, który jednak nie nadchodzi. Patrzy, jak Holmes bawi się zawartością talerza i próbuje się nie gapić przy tych nieczęstych okazjach, kiedy zjada kęs. Jest ciekaw, czy Holmes wróci do pierwszego tematu ich rozmowy – do tego, że przez moment panna Hooper widziała Verneta – i przeraża go myśl, że tak będzie.

Co ten dureń sobie myślał? Miał dość pomyślunku, żeby ostrzec Johna przed nadciągającą katastrofą, ale jest na tyle głupi, że wstał przy rozsuniętych kotarach? John mógłby zrozumieć, gdyby Vernet wyjrzał na zewnątrz, usłyszawszy huk, ale wyglądanie z loży przez tak długi czas po nim to oznaka wyjątkowego braku rozsądku. John zdążył do tej pory opatrzyć tych, którym najbardziej groziła śmierć. Kiedy to mogło być, dwadzieścia minut po upadku żyrandola? Pół godziny? Wieczność, w jakiej odbywa się udzielanie pomocy rannym, zaburza poczucie upływu czasu.

Czy Vernet pomyślał, że minęło dość czasu, by mógł bezpiecznie wyjrzeć na zewnątrz? Może chciał sprawdzić, jak im tam idzie na dole, żeby oszacować, czy już może spokojnie wyjść z loży. Na pewno wymknął się z niej szybko. Może panna Hooper dostrzegła go w chwili, gdy wykonał gwałtowny ruch, dokładnie w momencie, gdy rozsunął zasłonę. Może był na widoku tylko przez chwilę, jedną głupią chwilę.

Albo może – szepcze jakiś zakątek jego umysłu, którego John nienawidzi – może Vernet jeszcze nigdy nie widział takiej ilości krwi. Może odciągnął zasłonę odpowiednio wcześniej, w bezpiecznym momencie, po czym zamarł z przerażenia, zdrętwiał i zagapił się na dobre. Johnowi na samą myśl o tym robi się niedobrze.

Vernet wyegzorcyzmuje po prostu ten widok do swojej opery. To właśnie zrobi, tak samo jak zamknął w swojej sztuce wspomnienia Johna o wojnie i nieszczęściu. Przesieje ten wieczór przez struny i włosie, aż uzyska oniemiałe zdumienie i gwałtowną reakcję słuchaczy.

John usiłuje sobie wyobrazić, jak ten proces będzie przebiegał w piwnicach opery, i nie udaje mu się to. Nie dlatego, że nie ma przed sobą miejsca, w którym on się rozegra, a dlatego, że nie potrafi przedstawić sobie Verneta widzianego z przodu bez maski. Nawet od tyłu John chce go sobie wyobrażać z włosami w nieładzie, ledwo utrzymywanymi w ryzach tylko przez taśmę maski.

Z rozmyślań wyrywa go odgłos szkła dzwoniącego o porcelanę. Mrugając, patrzy na Holmesa, nie mając pojęcia, czy ten umyślnie trącił talerz kieliszkiem. Kiedy Holmes napotyka jego wzrok znad krawędzi kieliszka, odpowiedzią na tę wątpliwość jest rozgłośne „tak”.

Uśmiech Johna jest nieznaczny i raczej powierzchowny niż przepraszający.

— Odniosłem wrażenie, panie Holmes, że miał pan jakiś cel, zapraszając mnie tutaj.

— O? — Holmes odstawia kieliszek w momencie, kiedy John podnosi swój.

— A właściwie, jak wziąć pod uwagę, że to o panu mowa, kilka celów. Przypuszczalnie powiązanych w jakiś łańcuch, z dodatkowym celem ukrytym pod stołem.

Holmes pozwala, żeby jego usta i oczy dały wyraz przyjemności, jaką mu to sprawiło.

— Proszę więc mówić dalej — nalega John. — Gdybym przypadkiem bardzo się nudził i chciał jakoś pomóc, co miałbym zrobić?

— Nic nadto męczącego. Teraz, kiedy opera jest zamknięta, jest okazja, żeby zobaczyć, kto odnosi z tego największą korzyść.

— Mówi pan o zawodowej rywalizacji?

— Może to też być kwestia mecenatu.

John myśli.

— Chodzi panu o to, że ten ktoś, kto chce zniszczyć pańskiego Jaśnie Pana brata, mógłby próbować to zrobić na wiele różnych sposobów, więc jeżeli wybrał operę, to jest po temu jakiś powód? — Ledwo John wypowie to na głos, wydaje mu się to oczywiste.

Holmes kiwa głową.

— Właśnie tak. Skoro atakuje operę, może mieć inne cele poza Mycroftem. Jeżeli część z nich już zaatakował, możemy zacząć wykluczać podejrzanych.

— Jeżeli pański Jaśnie Pan brat jest jedynym celem — zaczyna John.

— To zmarnuję panu kilka popołudni i wieczorów — odpowiada Holmes. Unosi brew. — Czy takie ryzyko jest do przyjęcia?

John prawie odpowiada, że żaden czas spędzony w towarzystwie Holmesa nie może zostać uznany za zmarnowany. Powściąga swój zapał, żeby Holmes nie wziął go za pochlebcę, i zamiast tego odpowiada:

— Jak najbardziej.

— Doskonale. — Holmes odchyla się na oparcie krzesła i składa ręce w wieżyczkę. — Jeżeli pan będzie mógł, proszę porozmawiać z pracownikami o warunkach zatrudnienia, pod pozorem że rozgląda się pan za jakąś alternatywą, w razie gdyby ostatecznie opera została zamknięta. Wolno panu wspominać o wszelkich szczegółach pańskiego trudnego położenia, o ile tylko sądzi pan, że rozwiążą komuś język. Plotkarze używają już sobie od kilku dni; jestem pewny, że nic, co mógłby pan powiedzieć, w żaden sposób nam nie zaszkodzi.

— Oczywiście. — John jest bliski zapytania „A co pan będzie robił?”, ale w porę uświadamia sobie w pełni, że Holmes nie będzie mu towarzyszyć. Co powinno było być zupełnie oczywiste od początku. Widać John jest zmęczony.

Holmes sięga do wewnętrznej kieszeni żakietu i wyciąga z niej kopertę. Kładzie ją na stole.

— Pańskie fundusze i harmonogram — mówi.

John kiwa głową i chowa kopertę do żakietu, nie zaglądając do środka.

— Jak mam pana powiadomić, jeśli dowiem się czegoś istotnego?

— Niech się pan umówi na spotkanie telegraficznie — poleca Holmes. — Wolałbym załatwiać to osobiście. Jeżeli chodzi o wszystkich innych, zabija pan po prostu czas w oczekiwaniu na ponowne otwarcie opery.

— To żadna trudność. — Z pewnością jest to lepszy sposób na spędzenie tego czasu niż John byłby w stanie sam sobie zorganizować.

— Jeszcze jakieś pytania?

— To bez związku ze sprawą, ale czy maskarada sylwestrowa nie została odwołana?

Holmes prawie że przewraca oczami.

— Oczywiście że nie. Odbędzie się we foyer, nie na widowni.

— Domyślam się, że policja nie jest tym zachwycona.

— Pewien inspektor chętnie zastawiłby pułapkę — odpowiada Holmes. — Nie widzę powodu, by mu to uniemożliwiać.

— Inspektor Lestrade?

— Mm, tak. Nawet nie jest całkiem niekompetentny.

John tłumi śmiech.

— Czy to się liczy jako wielka pochwała?

W oczach Holmesa zapala się psotne światełko.

— Może i tak.

— Jest do czego aspirować — mówi zamyślonym tonem John i upija łyk z kieliszka.

— Mam zaufanie do pańskiej kompetencji.

Następujący po tej uwadze przypływ przyjemności jest zupełnie do niej nieproporcjonalny, co jasno dowodzi, że John powinien odstawić kieliszek na miejsce. Tak też robi.

— A czy… hmm. Czy powierza pan to zadanie jeszcze komuś?

— Nikomu — odpowiada Holmes.

I znów ta fala przyjemności. Znów to absurdalne poczucie dumy. Niespodziewanie John żałuje, że zadanie nie jest większe, trudniejsze. Że nie stanowi prawdziwego wyzwania. To oczywiście zupełny absurd; choć wcielenie się w rolę patrona sztuki to nie ciężar nie do udźwignięcia, niewykluczone, że prawdopodobieństwo dowiedzenia się czegoś użytecznego jest wyjątkowo niskie. Lepiej nie prosić o coś skomplikowanego, kiedy to, co proste, może okazać się za trudne.

— Zrobię, co będę mógł — obiecuje John.

Holmes uśmiecha się. Jego przenikliwe spojrzenie jest ostre znad jeszcze ostrzej zarysowanych kości policzkowych. Choć atrakcyjny, ten wyraz jego twarzy nie jest całkiem przyjazny. John ma wrażenie, jakby oplatała go i powoli zaciskała się wokół niego jakaś sieć. Nie próbuje stawiać temu oporu. Jeśli już, siada w krześle bardziej prosto w reakcji na to poczucie. Kiedy Holmes uśmiecha się szerzej, Johna przeszywa dreszcz emocji.

— Tego się właśnie spodziewam — mówi bardzo cicho Holmes. Johna zaskakuje, jak uderzająco znajomo wyglądają jego usta, kąt jego szczęki. Żeby nie patrzeć na grę światła świec na skórze Holmesa, John skupia się na nożu i widelcu.

Holmes mówi dalej w pustą przestrzeń milczenia Johna. Jego lekki głos wypełnia ją sobą tak naturalnie jak potok wpadający do stawu. Porusza różne tematy, to ten, to inny, skupiając się raczej na ciekawostkach przyrody niż na ludziach. Brzmi niemal jak uczony i zupełnie nie jak operowy plotkarz. Jest przenikliwy, dowcipny i przerażająco inteligentny. Kiedy tak ujawnia, co go entuzjazmuje, rozmowa z nim budzi taki sam nastrój odurzonego przestrachu, jaki mogłoby wywoływać głaskanie lwa.

John zamawia deser i kawę, mimo że na żadną z tych rzeczy nie ma ochoty. Holmes robi to samo, mimo że ledwo tknął swoje danie. Kiedy konwersacja zamiera, po prostu sobie siedzą, na zmianę popijając coraz zimniejszą kawę. Wieczór zbliża się do oczywistego końca.

W przeciwieństwie do tego, co zaszło, kiedy ostatnio się tu stołowali, Holmes nie protestuje, kiedy John pokrywa rachunek.

— Za ostatni raz — wyjaśnia John, ignorując dziurę, jaką to wypali w jego portfelu.

— Naturalnie — mówi cicho Holmes. Odbierają swoje rzeczy z szatni. W cylindrze Holmes wydaje się jeszcze wyższy.

Wychodzą na ulicę i Holmes gestem przywołuje dla nich dorożkę.

— Jedziemy w tym samym kierunku — wyjaśnia Holmes, wchodząc do dorożki jako drugi. W każdym rogu daszku pali się lampa, odpędzając chłód i dym wieczoru. Rozkładają sobie na kolanach pled i siadają trochę bliżej siebie, niż by to było konieczne, gdyby jechali za dnia. Ich ramiona obijają się o siebie, po czym wygodnie do siebie przywierają. Choćby nie wiadomo jak usiłował to stłumić, coś w duszy Johna zaczyna śpiewać.

O tej porze podróż trwa bardzo krótko. Niechętnie, nie chcąc w pojedynkę stawiać czoła zimnu, John wysiada na chodnik. Przez chwilę – i tylko przez chwilę – zastanawia się, czy nie mógłby zaprosić Holmesa do środka, może zaproponować mu drinka. Natychmiast odpędza od siebie tę myśl. Chociaż nie ma powodu wstydzić się swojego mieszkania, to przecież nie ma się też czym popisywać. Z pewnością nie przed dziedzicem hrabiego.

— Dobranoc — mówi zamiast tego John.

— Dobranoc — odpowiada Holmes.

Dorożka odjeżdża i znika we mgle. Ostatnie znikają lampy. John otrząsa się z zadumy. Otwiera drzwi i wchodzi do środka.

 

***

 

Dopiero rano sprawdza zawartość koperty. Znajduje w niej przewodnik po miejscu i czasie, w którym będą się odbywać przedstawienia, przy czym przy każdym z nich widnieje cena, co tłumaczy towarzyszącą tym informacjom kwotę pieniędzy. Kwotę dość zaskakującą, odkrywa John po przeliczeniu ich. Czyta harmonogram do końca i znajduje dwie dodatkowe pozycje.

Pierwsza to szczodra suma zapisana przy słowach „za Pański czas i udzieloną pomoc”.

Druga, ostatnia pozycja to po prostu „kolacja”. Towarzyszy jej liczba tak precyzyjna, że może to być tylko dokładny koszt porcji Holmesa.

John gapi się na nią, zupełnie pogubiony, aż wreszcie zaczyna chichotać. Skąd u diabła…? Niezwykłe. Absurdalne, ale niezwykłe.

Chociaż Holmes nie przewidział dla niego na ten dzień żadnych zadań, dobry nastrój Johna utrzymuje się do samego wieczora.

 

***

 

Tak się zaczyna jego grudniowa operacja. Ku jego sporemu zaskoczeniu zbieranie plotek okazuje się łatwiejsze od samego chodzenia na przedstawienia. Zanim dobiegnie końca pierwszy akt pierwszej sztuki, John odkrywa, że prawdę mówiąc, bez Verneta, szepczącego mu do ucha zgryźliwe komentarze, żadna rozrywka nie jest warta zachodu. Na następne przedstawienie John zabiera papier i ołówek i wychodzi z niego ze strużynami z ołówka na spodniach. Jak również z notatkami, dotyczącymi jego przemyśleń i samego widowiska. Absolutnie nie wolno mu zapomnieć, żeby opowiedzieć o nim Vernetowi.

Choć chodzi na sztuki, koncerty i opery, a nawet dwa razy idzie zobaczyć przedstawienie cyrkowe, nie natrafia na żadne pogłoski o tym, by ktoś majstrował przy spektaklach czy jakoś niebezpiecznie je zakłócał. John ma doświadczenie w rozmawianiu z ludźmi sceny i widzi, że wszystkie znaki wskazują na to, że ich opera jest jedynym celem ich upiora. Mimo że bardzo się stara, nie znajduje nikogo, kto by miał do opowiedzenia historię o czymś, co zdarzyło się niedawno i może się równać z katastrofą z żyrandolem.

Pod koniec pierwszego tygodnia John otrzymuje telegram. Zawiera on tylko dwa słowa i podpis: _Jakieś wieści? SH_

John odpowiada w podobnym stylu: _Żadnych. JW_

Odpowiedź brzmi: _Nuda. SH_

John śmieje się, czytając telegram. Chociaż Holmes jest na swój sposób czarujący, reszta korespondencji Johna jest o wiele dłuższa. Kilka z osób rannych w operze zapytało pana Havilla o adres Johna. Nie po raz pierwszy – choć po raz pierwszy od co najmniej roku – John poważnie myśli o otworzeniu małej praktyki prywatnej poza operą. Wyznacza na próbę kilka wizyt w godzinach, kiedy nie przeprowadza rekonesansu dla Holmesa, na ogół porannych.

Ponieważ maskarada nie została odwołana, John utrzymuje kontakt tak z panią Hudson, jak i ze swoim krawcem. Praca nad ich kostiumami posuwa się do przodu; powinny być gotowe na czas. Pani Hudson pisze do niego na różne tematy i wielkiego panowania nad sobą wymaga od Johna powstrzymanie się od zapytania jej o Verneta. Jak się miewa, gdzie jest, czy nic mu nie grozi, czy pozostaje w dobrym zdrowiu? Po tym, jak inspektor Lestrade okazał zainteresowanie tym, co zauważyła panna Hooper, John ma prawo odczuwać niepokój.

Niestety niepokój ten tylko podkreśla wagę tego, by ani razu nie wspomnieć o istnieniu Verneta, nie mówiąc już o jego przebywaniu pod gmachem opery. Jego osoba wzbudziłaby o wiele za dużo podejrzeń. Choć John powierzyłby mu – powierzył mu – najintymniejsze sekrety, wie, że policja byłaby o wiele mniej skłonna przyjąć, że Vernet jest niewinny i nie ma ze sprawą nic wspólnego. Zwłaszcza że wygląda na to, że tunele wychodzą na powierzchnię w różnych miejscach, nie tylko w piwnicach opery.

Uświadomienie sobie, że zataił przed policją istotne dla sprawy informacje, wywołuje u niego wielką konsternację. Przez jedno długie popołudnie czuje się tak winny, że aż boli go od tego brzuch; potem przypomina sobie umowę, jaką zawarł z hrabią Vernet. Hrabia wie o tunelach. Na pewno poinformował już o wszystkim policję.

Co to oznacza dla rzeczy, które trzyma tam Vernet? Dla używanych mebli o drewnie pokrywanym coraz grubszą warstwą wosku? Dla niezliczonych papierzysk, puszek z jedzeniem i skromniutkiej pryczy? Ta wilgotna, bezsłoneczna komnata jest w zasadzie domem Verneta. John odkrywa, że za nic w świecie nie zgodziłby się, żeby ktoś tam coś ruszał. Ledwo sformułuje tę myśl, a już ją koryguje. Zginęli ludzie. Oczywiście że by się zgodził; po prostu wie, że nie miałoby to żadnego sensu.

Ma nadzieję, że Vernet zabrał ze sobą swój rękopis. Te papiery są niewiarygodnie cenne. John byłby niepocieszony, gdyby zaginęły, ale nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić, jaka byłaby reakcja Verneta. Zmuszony oglądać inne przedstawienia, w tym inne opery, John coraz lepiej zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jakie dobre jest dzieło Verneta.

Weźmy na przykład użycie kontraltu. John zna zwykle towarzyszące mu żarty, zna podniecenie odczuwane przez widownię, kiedy jeden bohater płci męskiej napotyka i przez moment maca drugiego, pod warunkiem, że rolę tego drugiego gra kobieta. Widział sceny rozbierania się i przebłyski piersi. Opera Verneta nie proponuje niczego w tym guście. I nie musi. We wspomnieniach Johna rozgrywa się scena udaremnionego buntu i grają zlewające się ze sobą tematy muzyczne; czuje za plecami dynamiczną obecność Verneta na koniec tej sceny. Wprawdzie odgrywając ją, przyjęli pozycje bojowe, ale teraz nagle John uświadamia sobie, że cały ten scenariusz miał i inną warstwę.

To było uwodzenie. Naiwny człowiek uwodzony był przez chwałę, przez marzenia o lojalności, a nie przez samą lojalność. W scenie rozgrywającej się między dwoma mężczyznami, jak między nim a Vernetem, idea uwodzenia jest absurdalna. Ale kiedy rolę jednego z nich zagra tak naprawdę kobieta, to dodatkowe znaczenie zyska kontekst, w którym będzie mogło się zakorzenić. I nawet nie będzie to nie na miejscu; połączenie obu płci w jedną uczyni ten scenariusz nieseksualnym, a jednocześnie seksualnym we właściwy, normalny sposób.

W styczniu John będzie mógł powiedzieć Vernetowi, że to zrozumiał. W styczniu John będzie bezradnie, wylewnie i chaotycznie mówić Vernetowi, jaki ten jest genialny, nareszcie mając okazję po długiej przerwie wyrazić swój podziw. Tak, Vernet jest prawdziwym geniuszem i fakt ten zaznacza się tylko wyraźniej, kiedy John odkrywa, czytając afisz za afiszem, że to praktycznie niesłychane, żeby kompozytor sam sobie napisał libretto – albo librecista partyturę. Trzy miesiące i prawie cała opera napisana. Normalnie geniusz.

Nie mogąc powiedzieć o tym nikomu, zagubiony, gdy nie ma przy nim Verneta, z którym mógłby porozmawiać albo się podrażnić, John wysyła zamiast tego telegram do Holmesa z zaproszeniem na kolację. Uważa, żeby jasno dać znać, że to nic pilnego, ale Holmes załatwia im stolik jeszcze na ten sam wieczór. I wprawdzie Łabędź jest bliżej domu Johna niż kiedykolwiek będzie Gloriana, ale i wymaga rezerwacji z kilkutygodniowym wyprzedzeniem. Niech będzie wiadomo wszem i wobec, że pan Sherlock Holmes jest człowiekiem wpływowym i obrotnym.

— Obawiam się, że nie dowiedziałem się prawie niczego — przyznaje John, kiedy się już przywitają, ale zanim usiądą, po drodze do stolika. To taki szybki, nerwowy moment, jakby z góry przepraszał, że marnuje czas Holmesa.

— Tego się spodziewałem — odpowiada Holmes, zgrabnie odsuwając obawy Johna na bok. Tak samo jak za pierwszym i drugim razem, Holmes wybiera krzesło stojące oparciem do sali. Wciąż nie mając pewności, czy Holmes robi to dla jego wygody, John z wdzięcznością siada w drugim krześle. Holmes zamawia dla nich napoje, zanim John zdąży choćby rozłożyć na kolanach serwetkę.

— Skoro spodziewał się pan, że niczego się nie dowiem — zaczyna John.

— Gdybym posłał człowieka o niechlujnych przyzwyczajeniach, nie mógłbym ufać jego wnioskom — odpowiada Holmes. — A tak mogę być pewny, że mój brat jest jedynym celem.

Irytacja Johna natychmiast się rozwiewa.

— A skoro sprawa jest osobista…

— Tak, to znacząco zawęża nam pulę podejrzanych. — Holmes uśmiecha się, niedorzecznie, bo z nadzieją.

John bezradnie odpowiada mu uśmiechem. Ma ochotę uścisnąć Holmesowi rękę i poklepać go po plecach. Zamiast tego splata dłonie na kolanach, przepędza je pod stół.

— Na nieszczęście wątpię, żebym był w stanie równie łatwo przeniknąć do kręgów towarzyskich, w których obraca się pański Jaśnie Pan brat.

Holmes otrząsa się, odruchowo, ale powstrzymując mocniejszy dreszcz.

— Niech się pan uważa za szczęściarza — mówi. Jego twarz już jest maską znudzenia. Teraz, gdy brak mu połysku kurtuazji, wygląda prawie tak samo jak wtedy, kiedy John spotkał go po raz pierwszy.

Johnowi wyrywa się niespodziewany cichy chichot. Przygryza wargę, gotów przeprosić, ale wyraz twarzy Holmesa raz jeszcze zmienia się całkowicie. Znudzenie i niesmak znikają, odsłaniając przebłysk rozbawienia.

— A więc tym się pan ostatnio zajmował? — pyta John. — Udzielał się pan towarzysko?

— Tylko wtedy, gdy nie dało się tego uniknąć.

— Biedaku.

— To było potworne — zgadza się Holmes.

— Dziw niepomierny, że jeszcze pan żyje.

— Mogę nie dożyć Świąt.

— Ojej. — Nie da się ukryć uśmiechu w kieliszku, ale John próbuje, choćby na chwilę.

— Mam jeden przyjęty przez tradycję sposób na przetrwanie. Ucieczka jest do pewnego stopnia możliwa.

— Miło mi to słyszeć. Fatalna pogoda na pogrzeb o tej porze roku. Leje cały dzień, ale grunt dalej jest o wiele za twardy.

Holmes robi taką minę, jakby udławił się ze śmiechu. John ze wszystkich sił powstrzymuje chichot. Zwykle nie ma takich problemów. Przez chwilę szczerzą się do siebie w uśmiechu, po czym John spuszcza wzrok. Dalej czuje na twarzy ciepły ciężar spojrzenia Holmesa.

— A pan jakie ma plany? — pyta Holmes.

John mruga, niepewny, co tamten ma na myśli.

— Przypuszczam, że mogę się postarać umrzeć latem, ale nie zastanawiałem się nad tym specjalnie.

Zaskoczony, Holmes wybucha śmiechem, takim prawdziwym, słyszalnym. Ten śmiech jest dużo niższy niż John by się spodziewał, sądząc z jego głosu; prawie tubalny.

— Mówię o Bożym Narodzeniu, doktorze Watson. O Świętach w przyszłym tygodniu.

— Nigdy nie ciągnęło mnie do tłumów — mówi John.

— Czyli spędza pan Święta kameralnie.

— Właśnie. — Towarzyszyć mu będą przede wszystkim trzaskanie ognia i jego własny oddech, a od czasu do czasu także szelest przewracanej kartki.

Holmes przygląda mu się przez chwilę, o wiele zbyt długą. Jego wzrok spoczywa na twarzy Johna, ale i co chwilę przenika głębiej.

— Coś nie tak? — pyta John wyzywająco, prowokując Holmesa do okazania litości.

— Za często pana o coś proszę — zaczyna Holmes, przekonująco udając, że się waha. Wprawdzie dobrze mu idzie, ale John ani przez chwilę nie myśli, że Holmes jest w stanie poczuć coś takiego.

— Krygowanie się panu nie przystoi. — John odkłada nóż i widelec. Splata dłonie. — Co trzeba zrobić?

— Dotąd co roku odwiedzałem o tej porze panią Hudson. Ona i moja matka były ze sobą bardzo blisko – to taka nasza tradycja.

— To jest ta pana dozwolona przez tradycję ucieczka?

Holmes kiwa głową.

— Moja i tylko moja. Często zostawałem u niej kilka dni, w pokojach po jej synu. Mycroft ma zobowiązania wobec swoich córek i niedorzecznej liczby dalszych krewnych. W świetle tegorocznych wydarzeń może spróbować narzucić je i mnie. Straszliwa nuda, ale bardziej martwię się o panią Hudson. Jest bardzo wyrozumiała, ale przez wiele lat spędzaliśmy ten dzień tylko we dwoje.

— Chce pan powiedzieć, że być może będzie sama — podsumowuje John.

— W niemałym domu — potwierdza Holmes. — Jej mąż zmarł, kiedy byłem jeszcze w szkole, a jej syn wyjechał do Ameryki. Na Florydę, jak mi się zdaje.

— Napiszę do niej i zapytam, czy mogę przyjść z wizytą — obiecuje John.

— Tylko pod warunkiem, że pańskie plany na to pozwalają.

— Ależ pozwalają.

Na moment na ustach Holmesa pojawia się uśmiech, piękny i bynajmniej nie głupawy. Jego niespodziewana szczerość mogłaby złamać człowiekowi serce. Potem, równie prędko, Holmes ponownie przybiera maskę, którą pokazuje światu. Jego podziękowanie sprowadza się do uprzejmych słów; wszelkie ślady sentymentu zostają stłumione i głęboko ukryte. Jakim człowiekiem byłby Holmes, gdyby pozbył się tego ciężaru, tych więzów? Kto by pozostał, gdyby tak Holmesa rozpakować, porozpinać, rozwiązać, rozebrać? John nie może się nie zastanawiać.

Jedząc kolację, rozmawiają oszczędnie. Dobrze im się siedzi razem w milczeniu. Holmes je niewiele, sięgając po jedzenie raczej z obowiązku niż z głodu. Szkoda, jako że dania są wyśmienite, a wino idealnie dobrane. Brak konwersacji w niczym nie przeszkadza, póki posiłek nie zacznie dobiegać końca. Ponieważ Holmes zasługuje na jakieś sprawozdanie z jego wyjść do teatrów, John wymienia co ciekawsze sztuki. Bezwiednie schodzi na te ich aspekty, o których tak chciałby opowiedzieć Vernetowi. Holmes wydaje się co najmniej umiarkowanie zainteresowany; John wie, że powinien to uznać za komplement.

Im dłużej mówi, tym bardziej wyobraża sobie dramatyczne reakcje Verneta, jego absolutną wzgardę dla wizualnej strony przedstawień i głęboką fascynację ukrytymi za nią mechanizmami. John odpowiada na pytania, których Holmes nie zadaje, sam z siebie rozwodząc się nad muzyką. Choć hamuje swój zapał, kontynuuje tak przez cały deser i kawę.

John milknie, dopiero kiedy Holmes ukradkiem sprawdza pod stołem, która godzina. Ogarnia go nagłe przerażenie, że Holmes tylko wytrzymywał w jego towarzystwie. Lęk pozostaje, nawet kiedy Holmes prosi, by John podjął przerwaną opowieść. John też patrzy, która godzina, i otwiera szeroko oczy ze zdumienia. Szybkie rozejrzenie się po restauracji dowodzi, że raz jeszcze się zasiedzieli.

— Chyba pora wracać do domu — mówi John.

Mało brakuje, żeby Holmes się z nim nie zgodził i widok ten sprawia Johnowi ogromną satysfakcję.

— Właściwie, hmm. — John waha się, sam nie wiedząc dlaczego. — Właściwie to mam na rano pacjenta.

— Rozumiem — mówi Holmes. Jak na kogoś, kto zachęca Johna, by brał na siebie więcej obowiązków niż ten skromny przydział, z którym się pogodził, nie wydaje się zadowolony z tej informacji.

Mimo to Holmes płaci za ich dzisiejszą kolację – okrągłą sumę, którą John uważnie zapamiętuje. Żaden z nich nie wspomina o kopercie z poprzedniej kolacji. John nie wspomina przede wszystkim, że ma tę kopertę przygotowaną w kieszeni palta.

Kiedy odbierają wierzchnie okrycia z szatni, John maca kopertę, chcąc sprawdzić jej zawartość. Umyślnie zawyżył kwotę i teraz ukradkiem usuwa nadwyżkę, póki w kopercie nie zostanie suma odpowiadająca w przybliżeniu kosztowi połowy ich posiłku. Jedyna trudność polega na przemyceniu koperty do płaszcza Holmesa. Ku jego własnemu zaskoczeniu manewr ten udaje się Johnowi równie gładko co dobremu kieszonkowcowi, kiedy proponuje, że pomoże Holmesowi przy płaszczu. O wiele łatwiej jest włożyć coś do kieszeni, zanim mężczyzna płaszcz założy. Z pewnością o wiele łatwiej, kiedy jest obrócony plecami. Kiedy John pomaga Holmesowi założyć płaszcz, przez moment jego dłonie spoczywają na zwodniczo chudych ramionach tamtego.

Holmes przyjechał dziś swoim własnym powozem. Jak wyjaśnia, to dlatego sprawdzał przy stoliku, która godzina. Poleca Johnowi poczekać razem z nim, aż woźnica przygotuje konie do drogi. John stosuje się do tego z przyjemnością. Holmes proponuje, że podwiezie go do domu. John z ochotą przyjmuje propozycję. Holmes gestem zaprasza Johna do środka. John siada tyłem do kierunku jazdy. U sufitu wisi niewielka lampa, jedyne ich źródło światła, bo zasłony w oknach powozu są zaciągnięte. Mimo to zamknięta przestrzeń wydaje się jaśniej oświetlona niż ulica ze swoimi latarniami.

Teraz z kolei Holmes dominuje konwersację i rzuca na nieopierającego się Johna swój urok. Opisuje w szczegółach przedstawienia z przeszłości opery i sprytne mechanizmy wynalezione, kiedy był dzieckiem. Opisuje panią Hudson w latach jej świetności, artystkę, której ruchy zawstydziłyby nawet głos panny Adler, gdyby kiedykolwiek były zmuszone bezpośrednio ze sobą konkurować.

Kiedy powóz podskakuje na nierówności drogi, prawie zderzają się głowami – tak blisko nachyleni siedzieli. Holmes chwyta Johna za ramiona; John Holmesa za kolana. Kiedy John zasłania Holmesowi światło, tamtemu wyraźnie rozszerzają się źrenice, a jego oczy robią się ciemnoniebieskie. Tuż nad lewą brwią ma pieg. John odsuwa się, śmiejąc się nerwowo, i pyta:

— Przepraszam, co pan mówił?

Kiedy zajeżdżają pod adres, pod którym mieszka John, ich rozmowie jeszcze sporo brakuje do końca. Jakby usiłując nadrobić swoje względne milczenie przy kolacji, teraz Holmes pokazuje się od swojej najlepszej strony. Pamiętając, że woźnica marznie na koźle, a powóz nie ma tutaj gdzie czekać, chyba że na ulicy, John nie zaprasza Holmesa do środka. Jednak pokusa, by to zrobić, pozostaje.

Ostatecznie decyzję podejmuje za nich chłód. John w roztargnieniu rozciera sobie ramię, które trzaska.

— Do środka — poleca mu Holmes. — Dokończymy kiedy indziej. — Nie „musimy dokończyć” i nie „powinniśmy dokończyć”, tylko po prostu „dokończymy”.

— Kiedy indziej — zgadza się John.

Żaden z nich się nie rusza.

— Czy ma pan coś jeszcze? — pyta John. — Co trzeba zrobić.

Holmes uśmiecha się nieznacznie.

— Czy jest jakaś rzecz, o którą mógłbym pana poprosić, a której pan by odmówił? — pyta.

— Żadnej, o którą pan by poprosił. — John jest tego pewny. — …A więc ma pan coś?

— Niestety nic, co by leżało w pana mocy — odpowiada Holmes.

— Och, zdawało mi się, że chciał pan coś powiedzieć. Przepraszam.

— Właściwie chciałem — wyprowadza go z błędu Holmes.

— O? — John siada bardziej prosto.

Po krótkiej chwili Holmes pyta:

— Czy pański jutrzejszy pacjent to jakaś ofiara naszego żyrandola, z którą podtrzymuje pan kontakt?

— Ojciec jednego ze świadków nieszczęścia — odpowiada John, pewny, że Holmes zamierzał zadać zupełnie inne pytanie. — Jak się zdaje, jegomość ten absolutnie nie życzy sobie, by badał go ktokolwiek inny niż „wojskowy konował”. Wygląda na to, że stałem się sławny.

— Rozumiem. — Twarz Holmesa jest maską obojętności. — Dobranoc, doktorze Watson.

— Dobranoc, panie Holmes.

John wie, że został odprawiony i aż boli go od tego w dołku. Otwiera drzwiczki powozu i wychodzi na zimno. Wchodzi po schodach frontowych, po czym za jego plecami drzwiczki otwierają się po raz drugi. Holmes wychyla się z powozu, rozkładając się jak scyzoryk, wysuwając z fałd płaszcza swoje nieprawdopodobnie długie nogi.

— Doktorze Watson!

— Tak?

— Pana kapelusz. — Holmes mu go podaje.

Zażenowany, John schodzi po stopniach – jest ich kilka – podczas gdy Holmes podchodzi bliżej. Nie zderzają się wprawdzie, tak jak prawie zderzyli się w powozie, ale przez moment są równego wzrostu. Latarnie powozu tworzą aureolę wokół głowy Holmesa, kiedy ten wręcza Johnowi kapelusz.

— Dziękuję panu. — Przez chwilę obaj go trzymają: dwie dłonie w rękawiczkach na rondzie kapelusza.

Być może Holmes uśmiecha się w mroku, ale trudno dostrzec, jaką dokładnie ma minę.

— Nie ma za co.

Nie mówiąc już więcej ani słowa, Holmes odsuwa się tak gwałtownie, że praktycznie odskakuje, i zamyka się w pudle powozu. John gapi się, zbity z tropu, na odjeżdżający pojazd. Zakłada kapelusz i natychmiast czuje na czubku głowy dotyk czegoś sztywnego.

Zdejmuje od razu kapelusz i nie udaje mu się złapać tego czegoś, co spada zamiast tego na schody przed jego domem. Kiedy powóz Holmesa znika we mgle, John pochyla się, żeby podnieść kopertę. Jest już trochę sponiewierana, ale jej zawartość nie zmieniła się ani odrobinę od czasu, kiedy John miał ją ostatnio w ręce.

Kręcąc głową, niepomiernie rozbawiony, John otwiera drzwi i idzie spać.

 

***

 

Pani Hudson przyjmuje bożonarodzeniowe plany nadzwyczaj dobrze. Wymieniają kilka listów i tą drogą postanawiają pójść razem na mszę w Wigilię i pierwszy dzień Świąt. Zapada też decyzja, że będzie wygodniej, jeśli w Wigilię John spędzi noc w pokojach po jej synu. Kiedy tego dnia John przychodzi trochę wcześnie, pani Hudson wita go z otwartymi ramionami. Ona i jej służąca szybko pomagają mu się zadomowić. Pani Hudson nie korzysta na ogół z salonu na piętrze – przy jej biodrze to za duży kłopot – ale raz po raz powtarza, jak to miło, że ktoś znów go używa.

Choć dzień wypełniają im prawie wyłącznie kościół, kolacja i milcząca wspólna lektura do późnego wieczoru, jest to zdecydowanie najmilsza Wigilia Johna od czterech lat.

Rankiem następnego dnia Święta robią się jeszcze lepsze. Przed ponowną wizytą w kościele rozgrzewają ich gorące jedzenie i podnoszące na duchu opowieści. Pani Hudson z niewątpliwą rozkoszą raczy Johna szczegółami z dzieciństwa Holmesa.

— Wie pan, jakby mógł, to w ogóle by stamtąd nie wychodził — mówi. — Nigdy nie widziałam, żeby jakiś inny chłopiec miał aż taki talent do zakradania się za kulisy, nawet mój George. Wystarczyło się odwrócić, żeby człowiek stracił go z oczu, a on siedział schowany gdzieś za kulisami. Pamiętam taki rok, kiedy Mycroft próbował przywołać go jakoś do porządku. Na pewno może pan sobie wyobrazić, jak to się skończyło. Bardzo źle.

— Nawet pani nie potrafiła go skłonić, żeby wrócił do szeregu? — pyta John.

Kiedy tak sobie idą, wzrok pani Hudson robi się nieobecny. Jej uśmiech jest czuły, ale robi się psotny, po czym kobieta odpowiada:

— Tylko pod warunkiem, że pozwoliłam mu najpierw schować się za mną.

Zaskoczony, John parska śmiechem. Pani Hudson śmieje się razem z nim, po czym oboje wzdychają, zadowoleni. Ten ich nastrój utrzymuje się przez całą mszę i sporą część lunchu.

— Tak sobie myślę — zaczyna w tym momencie John.

— Tak, mój drogi?

— Co z Vernetem. To znaczy w nadchodzącym roku.

Pani Hudson robi dziwną, jakby zdezorientowaną minę.

— Co ma pan na myśli?

John odchyla się na oparcie krzesła, żeby zajrzeć za róg i upewnić się, że w pobliżu nie ma służącej, ale i tak zniża głos.

— Zakradanie się do piwnic, podczas gdy policja szuka jakiegoś cielesnego upiora opery. To chyba o wiele za duże ryzyko.

— On wróci — mówi pani Hudson.

— Tak pani powiedział?

Kobieta kiwa głową.

Dobry nastrój Johna znika bez śladu. Skoro Vernet kontaktuje się z nią poza operą, ona musi znać jego prawdziwe nazwisko. Musi znać jego twarz.

Pani Hudson marszczy brwi.

— Nie jest pan z nim w kontakcie? Byłam przekonana, że tak jest.

Powinni być w kontakcie. Fakt, że nie są, przysparza Johnowi niekończącej się frustracji. Chce tylko spędzić z Vernetem krótką chwilę. Jest Boże Narodzenie i ze względu na biodro pani Hudson na dzisiaj koniec chodzenia. Owszem, jej dom stoi bardzo blisko Regent’s Park, ale John nie będzie aż taki nieuprzejmy, żeby pójść na spacer samemu. Tylko by spędził ten czas, przeklinając nieobecnego przyjaciela.

— Jeśli nie liczyć pana Havilla i pana Holmesa, od kiedy spadł żyrandol, jestem w regularnym kontakcie tylko z panią.

— Och — mówi pani Hudson i szeroko otwiera oczy, jakby właśnie zrozumiała przyczynę strasznego smutku.

Nie będąc w stanie stawić czoła litości, nie dziś, nie z jej strony, John zmienia temat na swoich nowych pacjentów. Pani Hudson słucha uprzejmie, choć nie z uwagą, a potem rozmowa przenosi się na inne sprawy. Wspólnie uznają, że nadszedł czas rozpakować prezenty.

Jego prezent dla niej to wisiorek, którego bardzo długo szukał. Choć ma to być element jej stroju na maskaradę, to sam wysiłek, jakiego wymagało znalezienie naszyjnika ze złotym trójzębem, czyni go podarunkiem ze szczerego serca. Pani Hudson grucha nad nim chwilę, po czym oświadcza, że jest idealny.

— Nie cieszyłam się na myśl, że będę musiała nosić prawdziwy — przyznaje ze śmiechem.

— Bardzo to na miejscu symbolicznie, żeby Brytania dźwigała wielki ciężar, ale może nie tym razem. Już i tak trzeba pomyśleć o tarczy.

Słysząc to, kobieta się uśmiecha.

— Tym się proszę nie martwić. Znalazłam chustę ze wzorem flagi.

— Och, genialnie!

Pani Hudson idzie po chustę, żeby mu ją pokazać, a także po maskę, która posłuży jej za hełm: złotą, pasującą do jego srebrnej. John zostawił swoją maskę w domu, podobnie jak czerwono-białą tunikę.

— Teraz tylko musimy znaleźć panu przed Nowym Rokiem spinkę w kształcie kopii — mówi w zamyśleniu pani Hudson. — Święty Jerzy powinien mieć kopię.

— Może uda mi się załatwić szpadę, żeby udawała miecz.

— Spinkę-szpadę?

— Nie, szpadę. — Panna Hooper obiecała, że wykradnie mu szpadę z rekwizytorni, ale to było przed zerwaniem się żyrandola. John nie ma pojęcia, czy ten plan jest aktualny.

— Ach! To nawet lepiej. — Pani Hudson idzie schować swój strój i wraca do salonu, zanim John pozwoli sobie sięgnąć do pozostałych leżących na stole prezentów. Wie, że są to prezenty, w liczbie mnogiej, bo każdy, kto dorastał w rodzinie lekarza, rozpozna zawinięte w papier książki. W tej paczce są dwie, zapakowane osobno i związane razem wstążką.

Pierwsza z nich to powieść, nie książka historyczna czy podręcznik. Nowa, o nieznanym mu tytule.

— W operze wciąż pan coś czyta — wyjaśnia pani Hudson.

John uśmiecha się i dziękuje. Wie, że trudno się kupuje prezenty dla niego. Mary co roku go za to strofowała, po czym i tak udawało jej się to doskonale.

Druga książka to wcale nie książka, tylko dziennik. Gładkie kartki opina elastyczna skórkowa oprawa, którą można zawiązać na sznurek. Dziennik ma przemiły ciężar i idealny zapach.

— Jest taki… Dziękuję — mówi John.

Pani Hudson uśmiecha się do niego promiennie. Jeżeli jest zaskoczona tym, jak szczerze jest jej wdzięczny, to tego nie okazuje.

Rozsiadają się przed kominkiem w pokoju na piętrze, by tak spędzić resztę popołudnia. John czyta jej ze swojej nowej książki. O wpół do czwartej słońce już zachodzi. Zapalają więcej światła i dokładają do ognia. O czwartej, z nadejściem zmroku John godzi się z myślą, że nie zobaczy się tego dnia nie tylko z Vernetem, ale i z Holmesem.

O piątej okazuje się, że nie miał racji. Słychać pukanie do drzwi. John i pani Hudson natychmiast podbiegają do okna jak para dzieci, wpatrując się w poblask latarni ulicznych i lamp powozu.

Służąca pani Hudson otwiera drzwi. Niemal od razu słychać, jak ktoś wbiega po schodach, co dwa stopnie, jeśli nie więcej. Holmes wpada do pokoju, wciąż w rękawiczkach i tak uradowany, jakiego go jeszcze John nie widział.

— Salon na piętrze, pani Hudson? Muszą być Święta! — wykrzykuje Holmes, praktycznie podskakując w miejscu.

John uśmiecha się do niego; nie potrafi się powstrzymać. Ogromna radość Holmesa ogłupia i odbiera głos.

— Oooch, oooch, co się stało? — pyta pani Hudson, podbiegając, by objąć Holmesa w pasie. Mężczyzna całuje ją głośno w policzek. — Złapali tego wandala?

— Lepiej! — Holmes trzyma ją w uścisku w pewnej odległości od siebie, jakby mieli zaraz zacząć tańczyć. — Znowu zostanę stryjkiem. Moja droga bratowa spodziewa się dziecka.

— I nic jej nie dolega, mam nadzieję — mówi ku swojemu własnemu zaskoczeniu John zamiast powiedzieć „Gratulacje”.

— Już ma lekarza, doktorze Watson, ale dziękuję, że się pan zaofiarował — odpowiada Holmes z błyskiem w oku i uśmiechem na ustach. — Jej stan wydaje się na tyle stabilny, by można było zaryzykować takie oświadczenie. Ach, hrabiostwo za bratanka! Miejmy nadzieję, że naprawdę do trzech razy sztuka. — Ściąga rękawiczki i oddaje je służącej pani Hudson, która trzyma już jego płaszcz i kapelusz. — Dziękuję, Elizo. Zaproś Billy’ego do kuchni, co? Jeśli nie skusisz go jedzeniem, nie będzie chciał zostawić koni. Jest coś w powozie, powinno być jeszcze ciepłe.

— Tak, panie Holmes — mówi cicho Eliza i szybko wraca na dół.

— Och, Sherlock, nie trzeba było. — Pani Hudson głaszcze go jednak z wdzięcznością po ramieniu. Nie da się ukryć, że żołądek Johna zwraca baczną uwagę na wzmiankę o czymś ciepłym.

— Oczywiście że trzeba było — sprzeciwia się Holmes. — To jest powód, żeby świętować, pani Hudson. A przecież nie będę świętować w domu.

Śmieją się wszyscy, reagując raczej na żywiołowy entuzjazm Holmesa niż na jego żart. Ledwo śmiech wyrwie mu się z ust, John myśli, że to ostatnie zdanie było straszliwie smutne, ale Holmes nie zostawia mu czasu na myślenie, wypytując, jak minął im dzień.

Nie siadają, bo Holmes nie dałby rady usiedzieć. Choć się hamuje w swoich gwałtownych ruchach, to i tak sprawia wrażenie, jakby miał zaraz odlecieć, jakby w końcu zdjęto mu z ramion jakiś odwieczny ciężar. Głęboki burgund jego jedwabnej kamizelki mieni się przy każdym ruchu, błyszczy w blasku ognia jak jego wypomadowane włosy.

Chociaż John przetrząsa pamięć w poszukiwaniu innej okazji, szybko nabiera pewności: pierwszy raz widzi Holmesa tak szczęśliwego. Mężczyzna dalej się pilnuje, nawet teraz, kiedy otaczają go przyjaciele i nikt inny, ale jest szczęśliwy. Jego mowa i gesty są jak zawsze wytworne, przemyślane. Spodziewać się po nim czego innego to jak spodziewać się, że rafinowany cukier zmieni się z powrotem w surową trzcinę.

Chociaż niewątpliwie obecny, dziś wieczór polor Holmesa jest przynajmniej przejrzysty. Jego dowcip wydaje się bezwysiłkowy, urok wrodzony, szczodrość ogromna. Pani Hudson dostaje w prezencie pozytywkę z pięknego drewna inkrustowanego kryształem. Zamiast z wałków, muzyka odtwarzana jest z metalowych krążków.

Kobieta natychmiast traci głowę dla pozytywki i wszyscy słuchają _Sonaty księżycowej_ , póki pani Hudson nie natrafi na krążek z walcem. Prosi ich obu, najpierw Johna, potem Holmesa, do tańca po pokoju. Kroki Johna są ostrożne, Holmesa płynne, ale ona przyćmiewa ich obu bez najmniejszego wysiłku, wirując zwinnie w fioletowej sukni.

Prawdziwym prezentem jest też kolacja, którą podaje Eliza. Pieczona kaczka, rzepa w miodzie, ciastka z korzennym farszem i grzane wino, a to nie koniec; jedzą z apetytem. Pani Hudson siedzi na jednym boku kwadratowego stołu, a panowie naprzeciw siebie, tak, że nie wiadomo, kto zasiada u szczytu.

Po kolacji rozsiadają się wygodnie, żeby ją przetrawić, słuchając trzaskania ognia, i sennie przymierzają się do jednej starej historii po drugiej. Pani Hudson absolutnie nalega, by John opowiedział, jak małpy wykradały brytyjskie zapasy. John opowiada posłusznie, może z większym zapałem, niż to konieczne, ale grzaniec był doskonały, a z jego kufla jakoś nie ubywa ponczu jajecznego.

Pałeczka przechodzi w ręce Holmesa tylko na chwilę.

— W porównaniu z życiem państwa moje upłynęło pod kloszem — wyjaśnia mężczyzna. — Nie dokonałem absolutnie niczego. — Przekazuje zaszczytną rolę narratora pani Hudson.

Pani Hudson, jak się zdaje, próbowała w życiu absolutnie wszystkiego. Mówi o cyrkach i tancbudach, szkołach baletowych i teatrach. Tu i tam jej opowieści zbaczają z toku, naznaczone odgłosami jej własnego rozbawienia. Warto czekać na ich zakończenia, nagłe zwroty akcji i niespodziewane żarty. Opowiada im o swoim nieżyjącym już mężu, o synu, który wyjechał na Florydę.

Kiedy jej zaduma zaczyna przeradzać się w melancholię, Holmes zaczyna opowiadać o wynalezieniu w Niemczech krążków muzycznych, którego to wynalazku dokonano w przeciągu ostatniego roku. Zdaje się, że naprawdę sporo wie o pozytywce, którą kupił, i mówi o niej z fascynacją, nie z dumą. John zaczyna zerkać na wisiorek z trójzębem, który pani Hudson ma na szyi, z poczuciem winy. Kupiona w Londynie biżuteria nie może się równać z przedmiotem sprowadzonym z kontynentu.

Oczywiście Holmes to zauważa, jak to Holmes. Mówi jej komplement, chwaląc wisiorek. Nie pyta, czy jest nowy, po prostu to stwierdza.

— Od naszego pana doktora — odpowiada pani Hudson, z taką dumą, że Johna pieką uszy. — Na maskaradę.

Holmes milczy tylko przez moment, żeby się zastanowić, po czym oświadcza:

— Idzie pani jako Brytania.

Pani Hudson przechyla się na drugą stronę sofy, żeby go trzepnąć.

— Psujesz wszystkie niespodzianki.

— Swojego przebrania nie zdradzę — obiecuje Holmes.

— Ani mojego — dodaje John. Jest prawie pewny, że nie ma przy sobie nic, co by go zdradziło.

Holmes patrzy na niego.

— Święty Jerzy — mówi.

—  _Sherlock_ — strofuje go pani Hudson.

Holmes tylko się śmieje, póki pani Hudson nie zacznie się śmiać razem z nim.

— Prawie. Prawie święty Jerzy — odpowiada John. — Póki co, jestem nieuzbrojony. Kopia wydaje mi się zbyt niebezpieczna. Chyba będę musiał w przyszłym tygodniu znaleźć gdzieś i pożyczyć szpadę.

— Proszę wziąć jedną z moich — odpowiada Holmes.

— Naprawdę?

— Oczywiście. — W odpowiedzi Holmesa nie ma nic łaskawego. Żeby powiedział coś łaskawego, musiałby zdawać sobie sprawę ze swojej szczodrości, tymczasem mówi to bez zastanowienia i bez wahania, niemal instynktownie, w sposób, od którego ciepło się robi na sercu.

— Cóż… dziękuję panu.

Holmes wyraźnie uważa, że to nic takiego. Wraca do nieśpiesznej, błądzącej bez celu rozmowy. On i pani Hudson przerzucają się nią jak dzieci ulubioną piłką. Przysłuchując się i popijając leniwie z kufla, John pozwala, by ciepło ogarnęło go i przeniknęło. To bardziej rzecz towarzystwa niż kominka, ale trudno by mu było sobie wyobrazić bardziej idealny salon. Fotel jest głęboki. Kontent, John się weń zapada. Powieki zamykają mu się powoli, ciężkie od jedzenia i napitku.

Otwiera je, kiedy nagle zapada cisza. Przez jeden moment dezorientacji sądzi, że Holmes i pani Hudson gdzieś zniknęli. Siada prosto, dostaje zawrotów głowy i prędko z powrotem zapada się w fotel. Zasnął. Świat dalej się chwieje i John uświadamia sobie, że trochę się upił. Tylko troszeczkę. Ale na wesoło, nie tak, jak upijała się Harry, czyli wszystko w porządku.

Odchyla ciężką głowę trochę do tyłu, nasłuchując, czy nie usłyszy gdzieś gospodyni. A, tak, głosy w holu. Przyciszone głosy. Myślą, że śpi. Miło z ich strony. John kuli się trochę bardziej w fotelu. Rozbudza go jakieś niewyraźnie dosłyszane zdanie: przez chwilę ma irracjonalną pewność, że był to głos Verneta, nie Holmesa. Ale to oczywiście niemożliwe. Chwilę później powraca normalny głos Holmesa, równie lekki co zwykle.

Rozpędzone serce Johna z powrotem zwalnia, pozwalając mu się ponownie odprężyć. Jakby z przekory, jego uszy wyłapują urywki ich rozmowy – niedużo, tylko tyle, żeby był zbyt zaciekawiony, żeby zasnąć.

— …dalej mu nie powiedziałeś, Sherlock.

— Wie pani doskonale…

— …zupełnie niesprawiedliwe… biedak…

— Pytałem Mycrofta — mówi Holmes, na tyle poruszony, że podnosi głos. — Póki się nie zgodzi, mam związane ręce. Czego jeszcze pani ode mnie chce?

Pani Hudson ucisza go łagodnie. Dalej rozmawiają szeptem i John pomału zapada z powrotem w drzemkę. Nie budzi się więcej, póki zegar nie wybije dziewiątej. Przestraszony, że nadużył gościnności pani Hudson, budzi się z przeprosinami na języku, niemal na ustach – ale ona podnosi tylko wzrok znad kart, w które gra z Holmesem, i się uśmiecha.

— Powinnam była ostrzec pana przed moim ponczem — przeprasza. — Wolę, jak jest mocny.

— Dobry był — mamrocze John, walcząc ze sobą, żeby nie przetrzeć twarzy rękami. — Bardzo dobry.

Holmes śmieje się cicho.

— Ehem. — John zamyka i otwiera oczy. Wcale to nie ułatwia pilnowania, żeby się nie zamknęły. — Niech to licho. Ehem, późno już. Powinienem…

— Odwiozę pana do domu — mówi Holmes.

— O nie, nie mógłbym, nie mógłbym prosić…

— Rzeczywiście, zgadzam się, nie mógłby pan. — Głos Holmesa aż ocieka rozbawieniem. Kiedy John spał, Holmes zdjął żakiet. W blasku ognia jego lekko sztywna koszula robi się pomarańczowa, a w burgundowej kamizelce odbijają się płomienie. Jest do bólu nieskazitelny, jak z żurnala. — Pańskie rzeczy są już w powozie. Od pół godziny debatujemy, czy pana obudzić, czy nie.

— Wyglądał pan, jakby potrzebował pan drzemki — wyjaśnia pani Hudson.

Garbiąc się i opierając łokcie na kolanach, John pociera twarz.

— Może lepiej pojadę do domu, bo jeszcze trochę, a rzeczywiście ktoś będzie mnie musiał holmesować. Holować. Chciałem powiedzieć „holować”. — Usiłuje zapaść się pod ziemię, ale coś kiepsko mu to idzie.

— Holmes będzie pana musiał holować? — podpowiada Holmes.

— Byle nie do Holmesów do domu — dodaje pani Hudson.

Wstyd pali coraz mocniej. Trochę słabnie, gdy się żegnają, a znika, kiedy pani Hudson mówi:

— Tak miło było, prawie wszyscy moi chłopcy mnie odwiedzili. — Holmes całuje ją za to w policzek. Nie mając zaufania do swojej koordynacji ruchów ani oddechu, John tylko ją obejmuje.

Kiedy zapuszczają się na schody prowadzące do dolnego holu, John musi się trochę trzymać Holmesa. Może zresztą trzyma się go trochę bardziej, niż to naprawdę konieczne, no ale jest pijany, Holmes jest rozgrzany, a schody zdradliwe. Poradziłby sobie z paltem i rękawiczkami bez żadnych problemów, ale Holmes pomaga mu się ubrać niezależnie od tego, ile John protestuje. Johnowi udaje się samodzielnie wydostać się na zewnątrz i zejść na chodnik. Owszem, kiedy się odwracają, żeby pomachać stojącej w oknie pani Hudson, trochę się chwieje. Holmes podtrzymuje go, obejmując go szybko w pasie.

W powozie jego ciepły dotyk dalej jest ciepły. Holmes nie jest ani trochę miękki; pod kosztownymi tkaninami ma same kości. Ale ciepły jest. Miło było mieć jego rękę na plecach; teraz Johnowi miło jest czuć jego ramię przy swoim.

Wszystko zwalnia i cichnie – stukot kopyt, oddechy. John zamyka oczy i odchyla głowę do tyłu. O wiele za szybko powóz staje.

— Tym razem nie było wybojów — mamrocze John.

— Mhm. Szkoda.

John chichocze. Głos Holmesa brzmi tak szczerze w swoim rozczarowaniu.

Wysiadając z powozu, John musi trzymać się Holmesa bardziej, niż by sobie tego życzył. Wstając z siedzenia i patrząc z góry na dalej siedzącego mężczyznę, zastanawia się mgliście, co by się stało, gdyby zwyczajnie ugięły się pod nim kolana. Czy mógłby usiąść na środku powozu, położyć głowę Holmesowi na kolanach i po prostu zasnąć.

Pewnie nie.

Lepiej nie ryzykować.

Holmes wyprowadza go na zewnątrz powozu, prowadzi po schodach i do środka budynku. Nawet podnosi klucze, kiedy John je upuszcza. To taki miły człowiek, kiedy mu się chce.

Niewykluczone, że John mówi to na głos. Holmes w każdym razie jest dość rozbawiony, przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy dociera do niego, jak zimno John ma w domu.

— Ależ tu można zamarznąć — mówi, ale i tak zdejmuje z Johna palto.

— Od wczoraj nikogo nie było w domu — mamrocze John, stojąc bez ruchu.

— Gdzie pańska służąca?

John patrzy na niego dziwnie.

— Martha? W domu ze swoją mamą, a gdzie ma być?

Holmes wzdycha i zapala lampkę stojącą na stoliku w przedpokoju. Bierze ją do ręki.

— No, idziemy — mówi.

John ostrożnie wspina się po schodach, czując na krzyżach dłoń Holmesa. Po drodze do sypialni obija się o framugę drzwi. Dopiero po chwili uświadamia sobie, że zostawił Holmesa w holu.

— Szę się nie krępować — woła, szukając świecy albo drugiej lampy.

Holmes wchodzi do pokoju nie tyle ostrożnie, co z szacunkiem. John go za to uwielbia, normalnie uwielbia. Holmes rozgląda się po sypialni, patrzy na komodę, szafę, biurko pod oknem.

— Czy wszystko u pana w domu ma więcej niż pięć lat? — pyta. — Z wyjątkiem łóżka.

John przechyla głowę i razem z nią przechyla się reszta jego ciała. Kupił je po śmierci Mary; ich stare łóżko było o wiele za duże. Siada na nim, zanim się przewróci.

— Ale… — Trudno mu się myśli. Kiwa głową. — Tak.

— Pan i pańska żona spaliście w jednym łóżku? — Jakby to był jakiś zaskakujący wyczyn.

— Tak… A jak mielibyśmy…?

— Moi rodzice zawsze spali osobno — wyjaśnia Holmes. — Podobnie mój brat i jego żona.

— Pan by mógł w jednym. — John niezgrabnie próbuje rozwiązać sobie buty.

Holmes odstawia lampkę na szafkę nocną, klęka i odtrąca Johnowi ręce na bok. Szybko rozprawia się ze sznurówkami, które Johnowi sprawiły tyle kłopotu. Imponujące, zważywszy, że nadal ma na sobie rękawiczki.

— Nie zamierzam się żenić — mówi mu Holmes, przechodząc do drugiego buta.

Jego kapelusz gdzieś zniknął. Odsłoniętą szyję ma bladą i taką ładną. Włosy lekko mu się kręcą, nawet mimo pomady, na karku i za uszami. Jego długi płaszcz rozlewa się po deskach sypialni Johna kałużą czerni.

— Pan by mógł — powtarza John. Nie miał takiego zamiaru, ale do głowy pchają mu się obrazy Holmesa i panny Adler w pościeli.

— Nawet jeśli urodzi się kolejna bratanica. — Holmes podnosi wzrok na Johna, jakby to zdanie miało znaczyć coś szczególnego, ale John gubi się w kątach jego twarzy, w łagodnej krzywej rzęs na tle bladego policzka. — Nigdy.

John prawie pyta, skąd aż taka pewność, ale jako pierwsza przez jego rozmokły umysł przebija się z brzękiem inna myśl.

— Pańska bratowa — pyta John. Jego ton niespodziewanie robi się naglący. — Czy nic, czy nic jej nie jest?

— Nic a nic — odpowiada Holmes. — Jeszcze nigdy nie poroniła. — Mówi to tak gładko. Jakby wiedział, o czym John myśli, jakby znał prawdę o Mary, chociaż John nigdy nie mówi o jej ostatnich chwilach, nikomu. Holmes zdejmuje mu jeden but, potem drugi. Dalej klęczy na podłodze, trzymając Johna palcami, przez skarpetkę, za kostkę. Dotyk skóry rękawiczek jest dziwny przez materiał. Nieznany, ale nie nieprzyjemny.

John wzdycha. Garbi się trochę i rozpina guziki żakietu.

Holmes wstaje.

W połowie zdejmowania żakietu z ramion, John zagapia się półprzytomnie na jego pierś. Potem podnosi głowę, patrzy mu w twarz i pyta:

— Usiądzie pan?

Holmes siada obok niego. Materac ugina się pod jego ciężarem. Powoli opierają się o siebie nawzajem. Żakiet Johna kończy przewieszony przez drewnianą płytę w nogach łóżka.

— Nie powinienem być pijany — mamrocze John.

— Zgadzam się z panem. Spróbujemy jeszcze raz, jak będzie pan trzeźwy.

Wypowiedź ta nie ma większego sensu, więc John ją ignoruje.

— Harry się upijała. Jak ona się upijała — mówi.

— Co ją zabiło? — pyta Holmes. — Alkohol czy mróz?

— Miłość.

— Z miłości się nie umiera, doktorze.

John kręci ociężałą głową, zamyka jeszcze bardziej ociężałe powieki.

— Moja siostra umarła z miłości. — Ramię Holmesa jest na cudownej wysokości, w sam raz na jego policzek. John zastanawia się mętnie, czy jego gest dalej da się zinterpretować jako braterski. Jest ciekawy, czy Holmes każe mu się odsunąć.

Holmes nie każe mu się odsunąć, tylko pyta:

— Jak miał na imię?

— Kto?

— Ten ktoś, w kim kochała się pańska siostra?

— Clara — odpowiada John. Po czym ze ściśniętym żołądkiem poprawia się: — _Clarence_. Chciałem powiedzieć „Clarence”. Jakiś, hmm. Jakiś pan imieniem Clarence. — Kiedy Holmes tego nie podważa, John wzdycha z ulgą, że udało mu się tak gładko skłamać. Wtula nos trochę mocniej w ramię Holmesa. — Pachnie pan ciastkami korzennymi.

Czuje, jak obok niego Holmes się trzęsie, wibruje ze śmiechu. Obejmuje Johna ramieniem w pasie. John mógłby umrzeć tu i teraz i byłby zadowolony, choć wolałby najpierw zobaczyć się z Vernetem.

— Chcę — zaczyna mówić John i urywa.

— Tak?

John kręci głową, ocierając się przy tym policzkiem o płaszcz Holmesa. Zarost drapie o tkaninę.

— Co chce pan dostać na Gwiazdkę, doktorze? — pyta Holmes.

John znów kręci głową, z większą emfazą niż poprzednio.

— A pan?

— Wie pan, czego chcę. Jestem cierpliwy.

Och: nie musieć dziedziczyć. Oczywiście.

— Choć muszę powiedzieć — dodaje Holmes — że to polowanie sprawia mi ogromną przyjemność.

John mruczy na znak, że się z tym zgadza. Też lubi brać udział w śledztwie.

— Ale czego _pan_ chce? — pyta Holmes. Pyta tak, jakby to było _ważne_.

John chichocze trochę, bo to taka niemądra rzecz. Mówi, że to niemądre, a Holmes nalega, żeby powiedział mu i tak.

— Chcę usłyszeć, jak mój najlepszy przyjaciel śpiewa — zwierza się John. — Niemądre.

Przez długą, cudowną chwilę Holmes trzyma go mocniej niż to konieczne, nawet trochę mocniej niż to sensowne. Potem się odsuwa.

— Powinien pan iść spać — mówi.

Nie mając już koło siebie Holmesa, John osuwa się na łóżko. Holmes zabiera lampkę i robi coś przy kominku, aż w pokoju robi się trochę jaśniej, chociaż nie cieplej. Wyczerpany, John gramoli się pod pościel, nie zdejmując ubrania. Kładzie się na boku, skulony. Już prawie śpi, kiedy materac znowu się ugina.

— Holmes? — pyta.

Siedząc w łuku między nogami i piersią Johna, Holmes patrzy w dół, na swoje własne dłonie. Bawi się lewą rękawiczką.

— Jest coś, co muszę panu powiedzieć — mówi. — Ale potrzebuję pozwolenia brata. Rozumie pan, on jest tyranem i lubi się znęcać. Kiedy uważa, że robię coś głupiego, wydziedzicza mnie.

John próbuje zrozumieć, co Holmes do niego mówi, wpatrując się w niego z dołu przez zmrużone powieki.

— A robi pan? Coś głupiego.

— Nie. Nie tym razem.

John kiwa głową, nie odrywając jej od poduszki. Oczy z powrotem mu się zamykają. W pokoju jest już cieplej. Jest cudownie. Holmes jest cudowny.

— Powiem panu na maskaradzie — obiecuje Holmes. Przyciska dłoń do ramienia Johna, dość mocno, żeby ten ją poczuł, nie tak mocno, żeby zabolało. Może się waha. Może się ociąga. W końcu wstaje. — Dobranoc, Watson.

John mruczy coś cicho. Niepomiernie kontent, zasypia, zanim kroki Holmesa dojdą choćby do drzwi.


	7. Op. 20, no. 7

Jadąc odebrać panią Hudson z Baker Street, John wygląda jak zupełny idiota. Może być tylko wdzięczny za schronienie, jakie daje wynajęty powóz, zabudowany, więc kryjący go przed wzrokiem ludzi. Czy jest coś bardziej kretyńskiego niż paradowanie w przebraniu w pojedynkę? John nie jest pewny, ale skłania się zdecydowanie ku odpowiedzi przeczącej.

Z perspektywy czasu zrezygnowanie z kopii było taką dobrą decyzją. Już wystarczy, że jest komiczny; przynajmniej nie komicznie groźny dla otoczenia. Właściwie, owszem, jest dzisiaj trochę groźny dla otoczenia – ale nie w aż tak oczywisty sposób.

Idąc odebrać panią Hudson spod drzwi, zostawia maskę na siedzeniu. Palto zakrywa większą część jego kostiumu, za co jest wdzięczny. Podobną rolę pełni okrycie wierzchnie pani Hudson: długa czarna peleryna okrywa jej białą suknię z elegancją i godnością, chociaż kobieta chichocze. John naprawdę powinien był zostawić rękawice w powozie.

— Wygląda pan na takiego zażenowanego. — Pani Hudson klepie go z sympatią po ramieniu. — Proszę się nie martwić, to minie. Nie przywykł pan do chodzenia w kostiumie, prawda?

— Nigdy mnie to szczególnie nie pociągało — odpowiada John, pomagając jej wsiąść do powozu. Siadają obok siebie z tyłu pudła; ich maski leżą na siedzeniu naprzeciwko. Są to hełmy z przyłbicami: jej złoty z czerwonym pióropuszem, jego srebrny bez pióropusza.

Kiedy powóz odjeżdża od krawężnika, pani Hudson odpina coś od spodniej warstwy swojej peleryny.

— Proszę się obrócić do mnie — mówi.

John robi to, o co poprosiła, i nieruchomieje, kiedy ona przypina mu srebrną broszkę w kształcie kopii i tarczy.

— O. Zaraz, może lepiej pod innym kątem? Hmm, popatrzmy.

Uśmiechając się, John siedzi nieruchomo, podczas gdy pani Hudson poprawia spinkę. Przypina kopię do białego materiału tuniki, na lewo od biegnącego przez środek pionowego czerwonego pasa. Pas, który John ma w talii, jest szeroki i w tym samym odcieniu czerwieni, tak że razem tworzą krzyż świętego Jerzego. Jego spodnie i buty mają dość prosty krój, ale metaliczny połysk spodni jest prawdę mówiąc żenujący. Podobnie ma się rzecz z koszulą, którą założył pod tunikę. Rękawice są w zasadzie ze skóry, choć na grzbietowej stronie dłoni i palców przymocowane mają metalowe płytki. Są lekkie; jest to pożyczony rekwizyt – panna Hooper zapewniła go, że nikt nie będzie ich szukał. Są jednak trochę za duże, przeznaczone dla mężczyzny większego niż John. Ma zamiar szybko je zdjąć i może zatknąć za pas.

Kostium pani Hudson widzi w całej krasie, dopiero kiedy dojeżdżają do opery. Dziś wieczorem budynek cały świeci, rozjarzony od środka, oświetlony z zewnątrz. Latarnie uliczne walczą z wieczorną mgłą. Światło, dochodzące z dachu i okien, pada na fronton, zmieniając jego dobrze znane oblicze w twarz atrakcyjnego nieznajomego.

Wchodzą do środka. Foyer błyszczy od lamety i świec – tych porządnych. Marmurową posadzkę wypolerowano na wysoki połysk, a to tylko pierwsze z widocznych oznak pracy, jaką włożono w przygotowania. Są nawet kwiaty, prawdziwe cieplarniane kwiaty, o tej porze roku wielki luksus.

Pani Hudson i John zakładają hełmy i ustawiają się w kolejce do szatni. Daje to Johnowi czas, żeby się porozglądać. Chociaż w poprzednich latach uczestniczył w świętowaniu za kulisami, ta pijacka hulanka w wąskich drewnianych przejściach blednie w porównaniu z tym, co ma przed sobą teraz. Wszyscy wokół nich są wymyślnie poprzebierani w nieskazitelne stroje. Zdaje się, że jedyne podobieństwo polega na narastającym odurzeniu alkoholowym. Zamaskowani bileterzy grają role kelnerów, zwinnie krążąc w tłumie z tacami wyładowanymi kieliszkami i przekąskami.

Nad głównymi schodami, na balkonie, stoi dyrygent przyodziany w rogi i runo złotego barana. Pan Johnson dyryguje muzykami, którzy siedzą nad głównym wejściem, na okalającej foyer galerii. Jego pozycja wyraźnie ma za zadanie zwracać uwagę gości i przypominać im o jakości muzyki, która będzie towarzyszyła maskaradzie przez cały wieczór. Nie żeby takie przypomnienie było konieczne. Brzmienie instrumentów jest dźwięczne i czyste.

Chociaż wieczór jest jeszcze młody, na posadzce foyer zaczęły się już tańce. John próbuje wychwycić w tłumie jakąś znajomą sylwetkę, jeśli już nie znajomą twarz, i nic mu z tego nie wychodzi. Maski typu domino, zasłaniające oczy, półmaski sięgające warg, pełne maski, kryjące całą twarz, maski zwierzęce, zniekształcające rysy – wszystkie one uniemożliwiają mu natychmiastowe rozpoznanie kogokolwiek. Może część tych ludzi to policjanci. John ma szczerą nadzieję, że skoro on nie potrafi tego stwierdzić, to upiór też nie.

Kiedy w końcu John oddaje palto, korzysta z tej chwili, by ukradkiem poprawić sobie przedmiot, który ma zatknięty za prawdziwy pasek, pod tuniką i czerwonym pasem, ale na koszuli. Być może zabranie ze sobą rewolweru nie było najmądrzejsze – jeśli jego kule przypadkiem uszkodzą marmur, nie będzie w stanie zapłacić za jego naprawę – ale ryzyko, związane z zostawieniem go w domu, wydało mu się wyższe.

Pani Hudson poprawia na ramionach chustę i chyba nie zauważa jego ukradkowego gestu. Jej powiewna, elegancka w swej prostocie biała suknia prawie nie ma rękawów. Przypominający togę kostium, spięty złotym pasem wysoko ponad jej naturalną talią, czyni z niej Brytanię w każdym calu. Niebieska chusta w białe i czerwone pasy zastępuje jej tarczę. Na szyi błyszczy jej zawieszony na złotym łańcuszku wisiorek w kształcie trójzębu. Kiedy się do niego uśmiecha spod przyłbicy zwieńczonego pióropuszem hełmu, wrażenie ponadczasowej godności trochę słabnie i obok Johna znów stoi ta sama kochana pani Hudson.

— Pojęcia nie mam, czego się pan tak wstydzi — strofuje go, biorąc go pod ramię. — Bardzo pan przystojnie wygląda, doktorze Watson. Chodźmy zobaczyć, co porabia Sherlock; w końcu obiecał panu szpadę.

Poszukiwania okazują się bardziej zajmujące niż owocne. John i pani Hudson wydają z siebie ochy i achy w reakcji na co bardziej wymyślne przebrania i śmieją się, widząc te zmyślne. Na widok gładkiej białej maski John prawie nabawia się nagłego kręczu szyi. Na drugi rzut oka widać jednak, że maska ma zupełnie nie taki kształt, ponieważ odsłania za dużą część policzków i czoła. Co więcej, mężczyzna, który ma ją na sobie, jest postawny, krzepki i swoje waży.

Od tej chwili John po prostu nie może przestać się rozglądać. Ogarnia go najzupełniej irracjonalne przekonanie, że Vernet musi być na maskaradzie. Przecież to niemożliwe, żeby w jednym budynku znalazło się tyle twarzy w maskach i żadna z nich nie była jego twarzą. Rozumowanie to nie ma najmniejszego sensu, ale absurdalność tego, co czuje, nie powstrzymuje go od odczuwania tego. Jest wśród gości mężczyzna przebrany za Czerwony Mór, z maską w kształcie trupiej czaszki i ogniście szkarłatną peleryną, ale choć porusza się równie energicznie jak Vernet, niestety jest od niego niższy.

Pani Hudson klepie go po ręce, najwyraźniej rozumiejąc, przez co przechodzi. Na mgnienie oka na jej twarz zakrada się coś jakby wyraz poczucia winy – ale nie, to na pewno była zatroskana mina zniekształcona przez przyłbicę.

— Jest bezpieczny? — pyta cicho John. Nie pozwolił sobie zadać tego pytania od prawie miesiąca.

Kobieta prawie wzdycha. John rozpoznaje to połączenie smutku, rezygnacji i ciepłych uczuć, bo sam ma takie w sercu.

— Zupełnie bezpieczny — obiecuje pani Hudson. — Niedługo, mój drogi, sam się pan przekona, że nic mu nie jest.

John natychmiast obrzuca tłum wzrokiem, wyszukując wysokich mężczyzn, mężczyzn chudych, mężczyzn wysokich i jednocześnie chudych.

— Później — dodaje pani Hudson.

Tak, John wie: na początku stycznia. Tak powiedział Vernet. Sylwester to przecież nie początek stycznia. Zamiast naciskać, John pyta ją, jak idzie naprawianie żyrandola. Jak się zdaje, całkiem dobrze, ale pani Hudson zaraz go ucisza: ma to zostać ogłoszone jeszcze tego samego dnia.

Utwór się kończy i tancerze obracają się, by zaklaskać po kolei dyrygentowi i muzykom. Przytrzymując hełm lewą ręką, John przygląda się uważnie skrzypkom i dyrygentowi. Nic, wciąż nic. Choć barani łeb w całości zasłania twarz dyrygenta, to kiedy mężczyzna daje znak do kolejnego walca, widać wyraźnie, że jego gesty są zupełnie inne niż Verneta. To jednak pan Johnson. Kiedy pani Hudson wciąga Johna w wirujący tłum tańczących par, ten nie zgłasza sprzeciwu, ale i nie bardzo może się skupić na walcu.

Starcza im czasu tylko na jeden taniec. To pewnie nawet dobrze, jak wziąć pod uwagę biodro pani Hudson. Kiedy walc się kończy, przerwa przed następnym utworem trwa wyraźnie dłużej niż poprzednie, a już na pewno dłużej niż oklaski.

— O, jest — mówi cicho do Johna pani Hudson. — Normalnie nie przychodzi z bratem.

John odwraca się ku głównym schodom w sam czas, żeby zobaczyć schodzącą po nich grupkę czterech osób. Hrabia jest przebrany za słońce i maska zasłania mu prawie całą twarz, a idący u jego boku księżyc jest zbyt drobnej budowy ciała jak na pannę Adler i w związku z tym musi być hrabiną. Konstrukcja jej sukni dobrze ukrywa wszelkie oznaki jej stanu. Widać informacja o nim nie ostała jeszcze podana do wiadomości publicznej.

Za hrabią i hrabiną postępują Holmes i panna Adler. Kiedy hrabia staje na podeście schodów, najwyraźniej z zamiarem wygłoszenia krótkiego przemówienia, jego księżyc pozostaje na swojej orbicie. Jego brat nie. Holmes i panna Adler odchodzą na bok i stają przy marmurowej balustradzie: on trzyma ją pod ramię.

Hrabia wita gości, ale uwagę Johna przykuło już coś innego. Holmes ubrał się dzisiaj w czerń, czerń pełną niuansów i bezlitosną. Atłas kamizelki połyskuje na tle lnianej koszuli, matowoczarnej jak węgiel. W jedwabnym i też czarnym fularze błyszczy plamka srebra. Z miejsca, gdzie stoi u podnóża schodów, John nie widzi kształtu srebrnej spinki.

Drugi błysk srebra ma Holmes w ręku: to palce okrytej czarną skórkową rękawiczką dłoni zaciskają się na główce hebanowej laski. Na żakiet ma narzuconą pelerynę, oblamowaną na ramionach nie futrem, a piórami. Do peleryny pasuje maska, czarne domino z czymś w rodzaju dzioba, ciasno przylegające i odsłaniające większą część jego bladej twarzy. Kontrast sprawia, że ta bladość robi się szokująca. Zebrane u szczytu maski ciemne pióra tworzą na jego przylizanych włosach coś jakby pióropusz. Gdyby nie jego ostentacja, byłby to strój wyrażający głęboką żałobę.

W przeciwieństwie do czarnego splendoru Holmesa, panna Adler, eteryczna w swoim białym stroju, jarzy się poświatą cokolwiek upiorną. Jej dwukloszowa suknia wyszła z mody trzydzieści lat temu, a na jej masce namalowana jest twarz blada jak wosk, najwyraźniej więc ma wyglądać jak gość z innej epoki. Kiedy się ich widzi obok siebie, temat ich przebrań staje się jasny: są Krukiem i Utraconą Lenorą. Gdyby John nie zobaczył wcześniej, jak po sali krąży Czerwony Mór, może przegapiłby nawiązanie do Edgara Allana Poe.

Nagle, bez ostrzeżenia, panna Adler patrzy mu w oczy i uśmiecha się.

John kiwa uprzejmie głową i przenosi wzrok na hrabiego. W tym samym momencie hrabia kończy mówić, zostawiając Johna z poczuciem, że powinien był bardziej uważać.

— Och, ślicznie, czyż nie? — pyta pani Hudson, wyraźnie retorycznie.

— O, tak — mówi John. Chodzi jej o wspólne przebranie Holmesa i Adler, prawda?

— Dobrze będzie wrócić do pracy — ciągnie pani Hudson. Najwidoczniej przemówienie zahaczyło o temat nowego żyrandola.

— Który to będzie dzień, powiedział hrabia?

Pani Hudson posyła mu dziwne spojrzenie spod przyłbicy.

— Trzeci stycznia.

— Chodziło mi o dzień tygodnia — wyjaśnia John, po czym odlicza na głos kartki z kalendarza. Pani Hudson chyba to wystarcza.

Zanim John zdąży popełnić kolejną słowną gafę we względnie bezpiecznym towarzystwie pani Hudson, Holmes i panna Adler schodzą po schodach, by do nich dołączyć. Następuje wymiana uprzejmych powitań. Kiedy John i Holmes tylko się na siebie gapią, panna Adler i pani Hudson same przejmują stery konwersacji. Zdaje się, że rozmawiają o choreografii jakiegoś baletu, o którym John chyba nie słyszał; w każdym razie na jakiś temat, na który pani Hudson mówi z przyjemnością, kiedy panna Adler o niego zapyta.

Holmes posyła spod dopasowanej maski uśmiech w stronę Johna. John go odwzajemnia. Srebrna spinka do fularu przedstawia ptaka w locie. Być może kruka. Dalej trudno to stwierdzić. Guziki kamizelki wyglądają na gagatowe. Ciekawe, zastanawia się John, czy została uszyta specjalnie do tego przebrania, czy też Holmes już miał w swojej garderobie coś tak wymyślnie mrocznego?

— Mam dla pana nie tyle szpadę, co rapier, ale schowałem go w jednym z korytarzy za sceną — mówi cicho.

— Och! — Nie gapił się przecież chyba za bardzo? — A, dziękuję panu. — Wnętrzności znów mu się buntują. — Gdzie…?

Holmes robi lekki gest laską.

— Pozwoli pan?

— Ja nie pozwolę — przerywa im pani Hudson. Patrzy na pannę Adler. — Jak już raz zniknie, to potem nigdy nie wraca — wyjaśnia.

Zdecydowanie rozbawiona, panna Adler patrzy nie na Holmesa, a na Johna.

— O, mnie to zupełnie nie przeszkadza. Niech pan z nim robi, co pan chce.

— Ale on tak rzadko się podporządkowuje — odpowiada John, myśląc o kopercie, która dalej leży u niego na komodzie. Jej rogi są już trochę pogięte, ale kiedyś jeszcze John zdoła ją Holmesowi podrzucić.

Jak to się często zdarza, uśmiech panny Adler jest iście szatański. Kobieta oplata dłonią łokieć Holmesa.

— Jestem pewna, że we dwójkę dalibyśmy radę go zmusić.

Krucza maska jest o wiele za mała, by ukryć rumieniec, który wypełza na policzki Holmesa, nie mówiąc już o zaróżowionej szyi. Jego skóra nie jest już tak arystokratycznie blada, a jednak niezwykle mu z tym do twarzy. Holmes odchrząkuje.

— Jak sądzę, najpierw winien jestem pani Hudson taniec.

— I owszem! — zgadza się pani Hudson. Przejmuje jego ramię od panny Adler. John odbiera od niego laskę. Główkę stanowi oczywiście srebrny kruk.

— Nie sądzę…? — John patrzy na pannę Adler z pytaniem w oczach. Kiedy kobieta kręci głową na znak, że nie chce tańczyć, John wzdycha z ulgą.

— Zdecydowanie wolałabym porozmawiać — mówi panna Adler i ujmuje jego ramię, jakby to była smycz.

— Zdaje się, że dobrze się pani bawi w towarzystwie Holmesa — mówi John.

— Tak łatwo można się z nim droczyć. Gdyby to nie było takie rozkoszne, to aż szkoda by było. Brak mu pańskich bezwstydnych umiejętności flirtowania, doktorze Watson.

— O, ja raczej zatraciłem wstyd niż nabyłem umiejętności flirtowania — odpowiada John i z zadowoleniem dostrzega jej szeroki uśmiech.

— Naprawdę musi go pan nauczyć, jak się to robi.

— Zrobię, co w mojej mocy.

Oglądają przebrania mijających ich tancerzy, chwaląc cicho lub jeszcze ciszej drwiąc. Panna Adler bez trudu rozpoznaje osoby ukryte za maskami i John dziwi się tej jej zdolności.

— Jak to możliwe, że tak dobrze potrafi pani ich wszystkich przejrzeć? — pyta, kiedy śpiewaczka rozpoznaje pana Havilla pod pełną maską.

— Nie muszę — odpowiada kobieta, nie odrywając oczu od tłumu. — Przebranie to jedyny w swoim rodzaju autoportret, nie uważa pan?

— Nie jestem pewny.

Adler pokazuje mu hrabiego.

— Wszyscy orbitujemy wokół niego.

John się śmieje.

— Rzeczywiście. Ale co z pani kostiumem?

— Co z nim? — Kobieta gestem wskazuje swój strój, potem swoją maskę.

John gruntownie analizuje zawartą w nich literacką aluzję.

— Ach. Kobieta nieosiągalna. Pożądana, wytęskniona, ale na wieki stracona dla rodzaju męskiego.

Uniesiona brew panny Adler jest bardziej kąśliwa niż gdyby głośno oskarżyła Johna o naigrawanie się z niej.

— Nie jestem żadnym świętym — wyjaśnia John, wskazując czerwony krzyż na swojej tunice.

— Ale smoka zabiłby pan z rozkoszą. Zgadza się? — pyta zamyślonym tonem śpiewaczka.

W czasach, kiedy się spotkali po raz pierwszy, taka uwaga z jej strony by go zaniepokoiła. Ale dziś jej spostrzegawczość już nie zbija go tak z tropu. Odmrukuje coś niezobowiązującego.

Wciąż tańcząc, pani Hudson i Holmes zakręcają w ich kierunku. Pani Hudson jest w ramionach Holmesa taka mała i delikatna, że John aż prawie się o nią boi. Kostium Holmesa jest równie elegancki oglądany z tyłu jak z przodu. Peleryna łopocze mu przy każdym ruchu, żakiet jest stylowo krótko wykrojony nad talią.

— Stroju pani Hudson zupełnie nie trzeba tłumaczyć, ale co z Holmesem? — pyta pannę Adler John.

— Pyta pan poważnie? Pomyślałabym, że to będzie oczywiste. — Na ustach kobiety igra uśmiech.

— Nie dla mnie.

— Jest wielkim wymuskanym ptaszyskiem.

John wybucha śmiechem. To tak absurdalnie prawdziwe. Dziób, pióra i postawa łączą się ze sobą w idealny wyraz władczej arogancji Holmesa.

— O Boże. Teraz nie mogę przestać tego widzieć. — Ale wie, dlaczego nie zauważył tego wcześniej. Normalnie Holmes nie cierpi, żeby gapili się na niego ludzie w wielkiej liczbie. Może tę jego stronę wyzwala w nim pozór anonimowości.

Kiedy Holmes i pani Hudson ponownie do nich dołączają, oboje zarumienieni i uśmiechnięci, Johnowi udaje się nie roześmiać, choć mało brakuje. Przez chwilę Holmes ociąga się z oderwaniem oczu od jego twarzy i dopiero wtedy John przypomina sobie o oddaniu mu laski. W rękawicach jest trochę niezgrabny, a świąteczna atmosfera tylko pogarsza ten efekt. Holmesowi chyba zupełnie to nie przeszkadza.

— A teraz, jeżeli pani Hudson uzna, że to do przyjęcia — mówi Holmes — mam zamiar zniknąć.

— Twoje zniknięcie jest do przyjęcia. Porywanie naszego Johna już nie — odpowiada pani Hudson, figlarnie kładąc Johnowi dłoń na ramieniu.

— A gdyby tak obiecał, że mnie odda? — pyta John.

— Nie obiecam — odpowiada bezceremonialnie Holmes. — To by podważyło cały sens znikania.

— To z kolei podważa sens dodawania do mojego przebrania rapieru.

Holmes wzdycha.

— Dobrze, dobrze, później może pan tu wrócić i pozwolić, żeby pani Hudson pochwaliła się panem przed wszystkimi.

— My tymczasem zapewnimy sobie rozrywkę — obiecuje panna Adler. — Od wieków nie miałam z kim podyskutować o polityce. No już, sio.

Pani Hudson puszcza Johna i bierze pod ramię pannę Adler.

— Wydaje mi się, że łatwo nam się będzie dogadać — mówi, poklepując jej dłoń.

Holmes odciąga Johna, zanim ten da się wciągnąć w ich rozmowę. Chyba rozpoznaje jej pierwszy temat z gazety, ale zdaje się, że nie przeczytał tego artykułu zbyt uważnie. Próba przypomnienia sobie szczegółów na tyle odwraca jego uwagę, że John nie zdaje sobie sprawy, jak daleko od balu prowadzi go Holmes, póki ten nie otworzy drzwi na zakulisie.

— Tu go pan schował?

— Nie chciałem, żeby ktoś się na niego natknął — odpowiada ściszonym głosem Holmes. Gestem zaprasza Johna, by przeszedł przez drzwi. John brnie przez ciemność z wyciągniętą przed siebie ręką, kierując się na stojącą na scenie widmówkę. Oświetla ona tylko niewielki krąg, tak, że wszystko, co po drugiej stronie fosy, pogrążone jest w mroku.

— Trochę pan przesadził! — woła John za siebie, w ciemność.

Holmes uczynił się praktycznie niewidzialnym: jest czarno-czarną sylwetką na czarnym tle. Od ciemności odcina go tylko połysk guzików i piór.

— To tu — mówi i pokazuje rapier w pochwie. John nie ma pojęcia, gdzie ani jak mężczyzna go znalazł. — To rozcięcie w pańskiej tunice zaczyna się na tyle wysoko, że powinno się dać przypiąć go do paska, który pan ma pod spodem.

— A, dziękuję.

John wyciąga rękę, ale Holmes podchodzi blisko do niego: sam mrok i wytworność. Niedawno żuł miętówkę, jego oddech jeszcze nią pachnie.

— Proszę pozwolić — mówi.

— Ach. — John kiwa głową na znak, że pozwala; tymczasem myśli wyhamowują mu z nagłym zgrzytem i zamierają. Pod zapachem mięty kładzie się odurzający aromat wody kolońskiej, przypominający powonieniu o starych książkach, przyjemnym dymie z trzaskającego w ogniu drewna i miękkich, grubych skórzanych poduchach.

— Niech pan podniesie tunikę.

John posłusznie zbiera tkaninę w garść i podnosi ją wysoko. Stara się nie myśleć, jak komicznie muszą wyglądać jego spodnie, nawet w tak słabym świetle. Przypomina sobie o hełmie i prędko rezygnuje z nadziei na zachowanie jakiejkolwiek godności.

Holmes rozprawia się z rapierem szybko i sprawnie. Jego urękawiczone palce obijają się grzbietową stroną o koszulę i talię Johna. Stoi bardzo blisko, ale to i tak cud, że w ogóle coś widzi. John czuje, jak pas inaczej układa mu się na biodrach, obciągnięty przez dodatkowy ciężar rapieru. Stara się stać możliwie najbardziej nieruchomo, nagle niepokojąc się z powodu tej broni, którą już ma zatkniętą za pasek. Sięga za siebie, żeby ją sobie poprawić i ma nadzieję, że Holmes nie zauważy.

— Proszę — mówi Holmes i go puszcza. Kiedy się odsuwa, temperatura powietrza zauważalnie spada. — Jak leży?

— Dobrze. — Teraz, kiedy oczy przyzwyczaiły mu się do ciemności, John wygląda ze sceny na widownię, przed siebie i w górę. Pusta przestrzeń robi wrażenie, jest jak szkielet, który dopiero wypełni się ciałem. Kotary lóż śpią jak powieki zamkniętych oczu. — Nowy żyrandol — zauważa.

— Prawie taki sam jak stary. — Holmes staje u boku Johna. Widziany z profilu, wydaje się teraz groźny, surowy, majestatyczny. Autoportret, istotnie.

— Ale, mam nadzieję, trudniej go uszkodzić?

— Hmm. Chciałby pan zobaczyć nowe rozwiązanie? — Holmes robi gest w stronę pogrążonego w mroku sufitu nad widownią.

Przez moment John myśli o pani Hudson. Chwilę później myśli, jak doskonale pani Hudson potrafi sama zapewnić sobie rozrywkę. A panną Adler to już w ogóle nie trzeba się pod tym względem przejmować.

— Dziękuję, chciałbym.

Znajdują niewielką lampę i zapalają ją zapałkami. W użyciu do tak przyziemnego celu widmówki byłoby coś świętokradczego. Holmes idzie pierwszy, pewnym krokiem, z lampką w dłoni. Laskę zostawia. Ani razu nie waha się co do kierunku, nie zatrzymuje się, obchodząc nisko zawieszone belki podporowe, które zaczynają zagradzać im drogę.

— Ile czasu pan spędził tutaj na górze? — zastanawia się na głos John, uważając, żeby nie uderzyć o nic ani głownią, ani rękojeścią rapieru. Nie jest przyzwyczajony do noszenia czegoś takiego.

— Ostatnio? Prawie wcale.

— A nie ostatnio?

— Kilkadziesiąt lat temu spędzałem tu czas, kiedy tylko udało mi się umknąć przed wzrokiem brata. Wtedy to miejsce miało zdecydowanie inne wymiary.

John śmieje się cicho, nisko, zupełnie inaczej niż zwykle. Odchrząkuje.

Docierają do wielkiego łańcucha i mechanizmu, które utrzymują żyrandol w powietrzu. Holmes wyjaśnia, na czym polegają dodatkowe zabezpieczenia, że jest zamek, że do zamka trzeba mieć klucz i tak dalej. Jego głos brzmi przyjemnie, lekko i miękko, jest taki, jaki powinien być wiosenny deszcz. Opada w rozciągającą się przed nimi i pod nimi ciemność, gdzie zagłusza go szept muzyki, słyszalny nawet tu, pod samym sufitem.

Kiedy Holmes kończy mówić, wygląda, jakby oczekiwał jakiejś odpowiedzi. Ponieważ John nie ma żadnej, pyta zamiast tego:

— Gdyby ktoś chciał go zrzucić, co musiałby zrobić?

Holmes jest chyba zadowolony, że ma się z kim podzielić przemyśleniami na ten temat. Do mechanizmu i łańcucha można się dostać tylko dwiema drogami, przy czym obie prowadzą z powrotem tam, skąd przyszli, Łatwo je obserwować.

— W takim razie zejdźmy drugą stroną — sugeruje John.

Może wyraz twarzy Holmesa zmienia się na mgnienie oka. Może to migocze lampa.

— Czy pan nigdy nie schodzi ze służby, Watson?

— Zdarza mi się — odpowiada John, kryjąc szeroki uśmiech pod poważną miną. — Raz na jakiś czas leżę rano w łóżku do późna.

— Coś takiego.

— O, tak. Czasami nawet do szóstej.

Holmes schyla głowę. Usta ma rozciągnięte w najgłupszym ze wszystkich uśmiechów, łobuzerskim, durnowatym. Wygląda całkiem jak młody głupek.

— Tędy? — pyta John, pokazując drogę. Pytanie jest zupełnie retoryczne.

— Tędy. — Holmes dalej prowadzi. Uważa, by trzymać lampę tak, żeby obaj widzieli, gdzie stawiać stopy. Ta troskliwość bardzo się przydaje, gdy dochodzą do prowadzących do żyrandola schodków. Kiedy po nich schodzą, przez stare okno wpada trochę światła, ale jest go bardzo mało.

Tknięty nagłą myślą, John zatrzymuje się.

Holmes obraca się przodem do niego. Na ustach ma pytanie. John pokazuje okno.

— Tam. Czy ono się otwiera? — Jeszcze zanim skończy zadawać pytanie, John zdejmuje rękawice i zatyka je za czerwony pas. Próbuje otworzyć lepiące się od brudu okienko, które poddaje się od razu. Żadnego skrzypienia, żadnych protestów. — Wiem dobrze, że tego okna nikt nie oliwi.

— Kałuża sprzed zerwania żyrandola — dodaje Holmes i w tym momencie rozumieją się idealnie, między wierszami i między słowami.

— To dlatego nikt go nigdy nie przyłapał — uświadamia sobie John.

— Za każdym razem, gdy powoduje jakiś wypadek, ucieka przez najbliższe okno — ciągnie Holmes. — Może nawet wraca do środka, jeśli pada i grozi mu upadek.

Nikt nie zauważył, że jest tu kałuża — mówi John.

Holmes od razu kuca, trzymając lampę nisko. John pochyla się tyle, ile da radę z przypiętym na biodrze rapierem, żeby się przyjrzeć.

— Żadnych zawilgoceń — mówi Holmes. — Ani kropli. Proszę sprawdzić okno.

— Jak?

— Niech pan wystawi głowę na zewnątrz i się rozejrzy.

— Dobrze. — John otwiera okienko najszerzej, jak się da, wdychając to, co w Londynie uchodzi za świeże powietrze. Hełm odkłada na schody. Wystawia głowę i przekręca ciało, prawie tracąc równowagę. Zatknięty za pas na plecach rewolwer tylko utrudnia sprawę, nie mówiąc już o rapierze. Holmes podtrzymuje go, kładąc mu rękę na boku, żeby nie spadł ze schodów, głowę mając dalej w oknie.

— Nad oknem jest gzyms — melduje John, wciągając się z powrotem do środka. — Wydaje mi się, że przez to okno w ogóle nie powinna dostać się do środka woda, chyba żeby wiatr wiał dokładnie w tę stronę.

— Albo zakradł się przez okno po drugiej stronie, tam zostawił kałużę, a tu przeszedł, kiedy wysechł. — Holmes jedną ręką zamyka okno. — Myśli pan, że by się pan przecisnął?

— Jest szersze ode mnie, ale niedużo — odpowiada John. — Nie mam pojęcia, jak miałbym manewrować. Jeśli chce pan, żebym spróbował…

— Ależ skąd.

— Co za ulga.

Holmes kiwa głową: błysk czarnych piór.

— Nie ma sensu, żeby pan próbował. Szukamy kogoś wytrenowanego, bardzo sprawnego.

— Zawodowego włamywacza?

— Nie, nie całkiem to miałem na myśli. Powinniśmy lepiej przyjrzeć się murom z zewnątrz. — Holmes robi krok i przystaje, przez co John prawie na niego wchodzi. — Proszę nie zapomnieć go zabrać — mówi, wskazując lampką hełm Johna.

— Prawda, dziękuję. — John podnosi hełm i idzie za Holmesem w dół po schodach, a potem wąskim drewnianym korytarzem, tym samym, w którym ktoś zaliczył w listopadzie poważny upadek. Dobry Boże, to dość, by ta śmieszna teoria zrobiła się prawdopodobna.

Idąc między belkami, czując zapach farby, potu i przesycającego powietrze dymu, John dopasowuje krok do kroku Holmesa. Nadstawia uszu, nasłuchując każdego odgłosu, którego by nie spowodowały ich ruchy, ich oddechy, szelest ich ubrań. Słysząc niespodziewane skrzypnięcie, chwyta Holmesa za łokieć. Ten natychmiast nieruchomieje. John kładzie wolną rękę na kolbie rewolweru. Żaden z nich nie oddycha.

Przez długą, ciągnącą się w nieskończoność chwilę panuje cisza.

Tak delikatnie, jak potrafi, John puszcza Holmesa.

— Przepraszam — szepcze.

Holmes kiwa szybko głową, ale to jedyny ruch, jaki robi.

John też pozostaje w bezruchu.

Nic się nie dzieje. I dalej nic się nie dzieje. Wreszcie Holmes kiwa głową drugi raz i idzie dalej takim samym krokiem jak wcześniej. Walcząc z takim impulsem, żeby zaciągnąć Holmesa do jasno oświetlonej sali pełnej zamaskowanych policjantów, John idzie za nim, trzymając się bliżej niż poprzednio.

Holmes otwiera drzwi prowadzące na tarasową część dachu i wychodzą na dwór, pod ciężkie, zimowe niebo. W dole mgła jarzy się od latarni ulicznych, ale wyżej ich światło nie sięga. Szare zimowe chmury jakby pochłaniały światło, tak to z ulicy jak i to bijące od gmachu opery. John naciąga rękawice; ich skóra pomaga w walce z zimnem.

Holmes zdziera maskę i podchodzi do krawędzi dachu. Odkłada i maskę, i lampę na kamienną balustradę, po czym staje obok i podnosi wzrok na wyrastającą nad nimi część budynku. Czujny i nieruchomy, bacznie przygląda się murom. Nawet w pelerynie z piórami jest nadzwyczaj podobny do pierwszego wyraźnego wspomnienia, jakie ma o nim John: do mężczyzny o arystokratycznych rysach i niezdrowej fascynacji, do mężczyzny patrzącego, jak na linie zawisa człowiek.

John staje u jego boku, trzymając hełm w rękach. Fasada budynku opery jest bogato rzeźbiona i każdy sprawny wspinacz znalazłby na niej mnóstwo uchwytów dla rąk.

— Widzi pan? — pyta Holmes, podchodząc bliżej muru. Pokazuje w górę i dookoła, dając Johnowi znak, gdzie patrzeć. — Dla człowieka o pewnych stopach są tam przejścia między oknami. — Kiedy mężczyzna za bardzo zbliża się do krawędzi, John ponownie łapie go za łokieć.

— Widzę — mówi. — Potrzebujemy jeszcze czegoś, zanim powiemy o tym policji?

— Ślad buta byłby cudowny.

— I co jeszcze? — Jest grudzień, ostatnio spadło za dużo deszczu, a opera jest od tygodni zamknięta i w związku z tym dawno nie była narażona na ataki.

— Myśli pan, że schodzi też tędy na dół? — Holmes przechyla się przez balustradę. — Teoretycznie to możliwe. W ciemności i mgle byłby niewidoczny.

— Nie sądzi pan, że wchodzi do budynku gdzieś niżej? Czy nawet przez drzwi?

— Owszem, jest takie ryzyko, że przez drzwi.

— Ale…?

— To nie dość dramatyczne.

John prawie parska śmiechem.

— Nie wszystko musi być dramatyczne.

— Wszystko inne, co do tej pory zrobił, jest dramatyczne. Choćby moment powieszenia Harrisona czy zrzucenie żyrandola. Kradzież koni była popisem zręczności. Obrażenia odnoszone przez pracowników pasowały do powszechnie znanego przesądu. Jeśli coś nie jest wystarczająco dramatyczne, to on tego nie zrobi.

— Czyli uważa pan, że on jest z jakiegoś teatru? Człowiek teatru, który potrafi się wspinać, czyli… akrobata?

— Przecież nasz władca marionetek i nasz wspinacz to nie ta sama osoba — zbywa pomysł Johna Holmes. — Dorożkarz dostał plan działania od kogoś innego. Nasz wspinacz – tak, możliwe, że to jakiś akrobata – też musiał dostawać od kogoś rozkazy.

— Tak, ale to nie przeczy, że ten władca marionetek to ktoś związany z teatrem — przekonuje John.

Holmes posyła mu dziwne spojrzenie.

— Skąd taki pomysł?

John odpowiada mu takim samym spojrzeniem.

— Kto inny myśli w taki sposób?

— Sugeruje pan, że nie wojskowi.

— Nie, raczej nie.

Holmes wzrusza lekko ramionami, jakby się szczególnie nie przejmował. Odsuwa się od Johna i wraca do miejsca, gdzie postawił lampkę. W jej świetle sprawdza na kieszonkowym zegarku, która godzina.

— Ach, dalej mamy mnóstwo czasu — mówi.

— Słucham? — John obraca się w jego stronę, ale nie podchodzi bliżej. Zaplata ręce na piersi, walcząc z dreszczami, kiedy wiatr przybiera na sile.

Wiatr podnosi i wydyma Holmesowi pelerynę. Mężczyzna nachyla się bliżej; oczy mu błyszczą.

— Maskarada w sylwestra? To najważniejsza północ w roku, moment, kiedy wypełniająca salę po brzegi śmietanka towarzystwa zdejmie maski. Jak niby miałby się powstrzymać?

— Nie on jeden by się dobrze bawił — zauważa John.

Holmes uśmiecha się z rozbawieniem.

— I nie ja jeden bym mu w tym towarzyszył — odpowiada. — Czy też może przynosi pan broń palną na każdy bal?

John mógłby się udławić językiem. Prawie dławi się językiem, ale zamiast tego udaje mu się powiedzieć:

— Tylko na te nudne.

Zaskoczony, zachwycony, Holmes parska śmiechem. Jego dźwięk chwyta Johna najpierw za serce, a dopiero potem za rozum. John marszczy brwi, zbity z tropu, choć nie ma po temu powodów.

— Obiecuję panu ekscytujący finał wieczoru — odpowiada Holmes. — Taki czy inny.

Teraz John też się śmieje.

— Powinienem się bać?

Wahając się na pokaz, przez jedną niby to doniosłą chwilę Holmes nic nie mówi, po czym kręci głową. I ten jego gest też, choć czarujący, wydaje się Johnowi dziwny. Wygląda to prawie tak, jakby Holmes udawał kogoś innego, a jednak jego zachowanie wydaje się takie szczere.

— Czy… Hmm. — John oblizuje wargi. Na zimnie ślina prawie natychmiast wysycha. — Czy jest jeszcze jakiś problem?

Wahanie Holmesa staje się boleśnie prawdziwe.

John mruga i staje bardziej prosto. Ramię zgłasza protest.

— Proszę wybaczyć. Jeśli nie chce pan…

— Ależ chcę — przerywa mu Holmes.

John kiwa głową. Nie naciska, tylko czeka. Odruchowo zakłada ręce za plecy. Po drodze lewą dłonią zahacza o rękojeść rapieru Holmesa. W prawej trzyma hełm. Ramiona mu drżą, tyleż pod przenikliwym spojrzeniem Holmesa co z zimna.

— Ile pan pamięta z Bożego Narodzenia? — pyta Holmes.

— Głównie pamiętam imponująco mocny poncz jajeczny — przyznaje John.

— Pani Hudson miała niezwykłe życie. Jej wątroba odzwierciedla ten fakt. Co jeszcze, Watson?

— Wydaje… Wydaje mi się, że zaczęliśmy się zwracać do siebie mniej oficjalnie.

Holmes kiwa głową. Chociaż jest przebrany za kruka, patrzy jak jastrząb.

— Odwiózł mnie pan do domu. Potem wspomnienia trochę mi się rozmywają, jak sen.

— W jakim sensie?

W wielu. Wie, że Holmes rozpalił mu w kominku, bo rano palił się w nim ogień. Chyba pamięta, jak Holmes zdejmuje mu buty, klęcząc na zimnej podłodze. Choć ma to wyraźnie przed oczami, nie wydaje mu się to realne.

— W takim, że nic nie pamiętam dokładnie. Nigdy nie upijałem się na smutno, zawsze na śpiąco.

— Powiedziałem wtedy, że jest coś, co muszę panu powiedzieć. To pan pamięta?

John bawi się hełmem za plecami. Zmusza się, żeby przestać.

— Mówił pan… że najpierw musi pan zapytać pańskiego Jaśnie Pana brata.

Holmes kiwa głową.

— I zrobiłem to. Co prawda fakt, że musiałem prosić o pozwolenie, budzi moją odrazę, ale otrzymałem je.

— Czy na pewno powinien pan… — Johna przechodzi dreszcz. — Na pewno powinien pan mówić to tutaj? Wiatr może ponieść słowa.

— Prawda — mówi Holmes, dziwnie w oderwaniu. Potem dodaje: — Tak! Tak, chodźmy do środka. — Podnosi lampę i maskę. Dobrze zamykają za sobą drzwi. Chociaż w budynku nie jest aż tak ciepło, żeby przez kontrast piekła skóra, brak wiatru jest oczywistym błogosławieństwem. John dalej niesie hełm zamiast go założyć z powrotem. Holmes robi to samo ze swoją maską.

Przełykając ewentualne skargi na temat bólu w ramieniu, John idzie za Holmesem w milczeniu, póki nie zrozumie, dokąd tamten zmierza. Czyżby naprawdę nie wiedział, jak małą mieliby tam szansę na prywatność?

— Dokąd pan idzie? — pyta szeptem John.

— Do którejś loży — odpowiada Holmes.

John natychmiast się zatrzymuje.

Holmes robi jeszcze prawie pięć kroków, zanim się odwróci. Kiedy to robi, lampka migocze.

— Jakiś problem?

— Dzisiaj to nie jest najlepsze miejsce, jeśli nie chce pan zostać podsłuchany.

Holmes marszczy czoło, jakby zupełnie nie wiedział, o co chodzi.

John odchrząkuje. Nie chce zachować się niedelikatnie.

Holmes marszczy czoło jeszcze bardziej.

— Wiele lóż będzie zajętych — wyjaśnia John. — Domyślam się, że w mniej więcej taki sam sposób, w jaki pracownicy opery będą dziś zajmować niektóre garderoby.

Holmes mruga bardzo wolno. Na szyję zakrada mu się rumieniec.

— Jeśli nie ma pan ochoty podsłuchać nic nadto intymnego, sugerowałbym jakieś inne miejsce.

— Prywatność rzeczywiście byłaby… A, tędy. — Holmes odmaszerowuje szybkim krokiem. Johnowi zdaje się, że mężczyzna nawet uszy ma czerwone.

Holmes prowadzi ich z powrotem w stronę sceny. Zamiast wyjść na środek, ku widmówce, trzyma się boków.

— Proszę zamknąć drzwi — mówi szeptem do Johna i John zamyka je prawie po omacku. Ponieważ główna kurtyna jest opuszczona, lampa Holmesa daje więcej światła niż widmówka. Holmes przykręca ją, po czym odkłada ją i swoją maskę na wysoki stołek pod boczną ścianą. Staje między prospektem a zastawką. Za zastawką opada miękka kulisa; Holmes wskazuje ją gestem.

— Tutaj — mówi szeptem. Gdyby horyzont za jego plecami nie przedstawiał wiosennego nieba, rozpłynąłby się w mroku. Lampa oświetla słabo jeden jego bok; drugi pogrążony jest w cieniu jak niepoznawalna strona księżyca.

Zaintrygowany, John posłusznie idzie za nim. Odkłada hełm i staje tyłem do kulisy, do całego rzędu kulis, do kurtyny i ziejącej za nimi widowni. Wisząca tkanina porusza się, kiedy John zahacza o nią pochwą rapieru.

— Czy ktoś może nas tu podsłuchać? — pyta John. Scena służy nagłaśnianiu dźwięku, nie ukrywaniu go.

Holmes kręci głową.

— Kurtyna bardzo skutecznie wygłusza dźwięk. Ale muszę pana prosić, żeby nie podnosił pan głosu.

John kiwa głową. Nikogo nie powinno tu być, z wyjątkiem lóż wysoko w górze, a te mają swoje własne, zaciągnięte zasłony i swoje własne ciche odgłosy i westchnienia. Nie powinni zostać podsłuchani, a gdyby nawet ktoś ich podsłuchał, łatwo mógłby ich zignorować, zajęty czymś lepszym i rozkoszniejszym.

Holmes myśli chyba o tym samym, bo aż bije od niego zażenowanie. John usiłuje sobie wyobrazić, jak Holmes by zareagował, gdyby podeszli na tyle blisko, by usłyszeć dobiegające z lóż wilgotne i pełne wysiłku odgłosy amorów. Może jego twarz przybrałaby odcień szkarłatu pasujący do kotar w lożach. Może niezłomnie kontynuowałby rozmowę i tylko wyglądał na równie zbolałego co w tej chwili.

— Chcę panu zdradzić dwie sprawy — zaczyna Holmes. — To, czy dowie się pan drugiej z nich, zależy od tego, czy zaakceptuje pan pierwszą. To kwestia bezpieczeństwa. Mojego i, poprzez mnie, bezpieczeństwa mojego brata. Rozumie mnie pan?

Ani trochę.

— Tak — odpowiada mimo to John — ale jeśli bezpieczniej byłoby mi nie mówić, to uważam, że nie powinien mi pan mówić.

— Watson, już dawno powinienem był się panu z tego zwierzyć.

— Dawno?

Holmes krótko kiwa głową. Kontur jego ciała wyraża ogromne napięcie, mężczyzna prawie od niego dygocze.

— W takim razie przyjmuję tę pierwszą sprawę — mówi John. — Do czego by mnie pan nie potrzebował – zgoda. — Kiedy Holmes nie odpręża się w najmniejszym stopniu, najwidoczniej wątpiąc w jego słowo, John pyta: — Od jak dawna ma pan ten problem?

— To nie jest problem. — Szept Holmesa brzmi chrapliwie. — Dla Mycrofta, owszem; dla mnie nie.

John łagodnie kiwa głową. Chciałby pomóc Holmesowi przezwyciężyć poruszenie. Co by go nie dręczyło, nie okaże się przecież chyba trudne w porównaniu z rozszalałymi wątpliwościami Verneta co do jego partytury i libretta.

— I do niedawna brat nie chciał udzielić panu pozwolenia?

— Nie miałem… dowodów, by go przekonać. Nie ufał panu.

— Co sprawiło, że zmienił zdanie?

Holmes zaczyna tłumaczyć z nagłą łatwością.

— Na papierze wydaje się pan być człowiekiem cichym i spokojnym. Pańska historia tutaj sugeruje, że objął pan tę posadę, ponieważ był pan pogrążony w żalu i pragnął zapomnieć. Pozwolił pan, by opera pana połknęła, jak to ma w zwyczaju robić z ludźmi. Wyglądało na to, że wystarcza panu zachowanie stanu obecnego. Był pan lojalny w stosunku do koncepcji wspólnego przedsięwzięcia, jakim jest scena, ale tak naprawdę przywiązał się pan do bardzo niewielu osób.

Mówiąc głosem tylko nieznacznie głośniejszym od szeptu, Holmes nachyla się bliżej, upewniając się, że John zrozumiał jego słowa, jeśli już nie ich sens. Johna rozprasza jego woda kolońska.

— Woli pan nie mówić o swojej przeszłości, a kiedy ktoś naciska i próbuje przekroczyć granice, które pan wyznaczył, reaguje pan poruszeniem. Z początku sądziłem, że to przez smutek i że jest pan jego więźniem. Albo może przez poczucie winy. Ale myliłem się. Nie wprowadza pan w domu żadnych zmian, ale mieszka pan w nim bez poczucia, że się pan dusi, a o cieniu pańskiej żony myśli pan z ciepłym uczuciem, nie z wiernością: nie jest to ani smutek, ani poczucie winy.

To odraza dla litości. Nienawidzi pan ckliwego współczucia. Zrozumiałem to dopiero w Boże Narodzenie. Przepraszam, że zajęło mi to tyle czasu.

— Nadal nie rozumiem — szepcze John. — Jaki wpływ ma to wszystko na pańskiego Jaśnie Pana brata?

— Żadnego, chyba że przeze mnie. — Holmes nachyla się jeszcze bliżej, tak blisko, że John czuje ciepło jego oddechu. Zapach miętówki prawie zniknął; to, co pozostało, sprawia mu przyjemność i to nie tylko swoim ciepłem. Ślina napływa mu do ust. To irracjonalne, ale przez głowę przemyka mu myśl o domowych doniczkach z ziołami i jak też wyglądałby Holmes, zrywając z gałązki miękkie listki.

Wzrost i bliskość Holmesa sprawiają, że John zadziera podbródek i przechyla głowę. Twarz Holmesa jest właściwie plamą czerni w mroku, rozpoznawalną tylko dzięki wydatnym kościom policzkowym i zarysowi szczęki.

— Gdyby pan był pogrążony w żalu albo czuł się winny – to by było… niedogodne.

— Niedogodne… — John odwraca głowę i odchrząkuje, zaskoczony swoją własną nagłą chrypką. — Do jakiego celu?

— Do jakiegokolwiek.

Za bardzo bojąc się, że mógłby wyciągnąć zły wniosek, John ucieka przed pierwszą nasuwającą mu się myślą.

— Hmm, ach. Jaki… Och. — Oblizuje wargi. — Jaki konkretnie cel ma pan na myśli? — Brakuje mu tchu, ale udaje, że tego nie słyszy. Próbuje się uśmiechnąć.

Holmes spuszcza wzrok. Nie na usta Johna, tylko na własne dłonie, splecione nisko między ich ciałami. Widać je tylko dzięki połyskowi skóry rękawiczek. Są mocno zaciśnięte i zwalniają uścisk powoli. Mężczyzna unosi prawą rękę i omija przeszkodę, jaką jest na jej drodze rękojeść rapieru. Dłoń prawie dotyka ręki Johna, krążąc między jego łokciem a przedramieniem.

Palce Holmesa wsuwają się między rękę Johna a jego bok. Wbijają się głęboko, wchodzą między warstwy materiału, aż wreszcie jego dłoń kładzie się płasko na żebrach Johna. John dalej się gapi, wlepia wzrok w przedramię Holmesa, czując jednocześnie, jak jego okryte rękawiczką palce wpijają mu się w bok. Jedynym ruchem jego ciała jest teraz rozszalałe bicie jego serca; na inne mięśnie nie zostało nic.

— Wiem, że mnie pan pragnie — mówi bardzo cicho Holmes. — Ale czy mnie pan przyjmie?

Jest na tych ustach pocałunek, pocałunek, który można by było sobie wziąć tak łatwo, jak bierze się deszcz, wystawiając na niego twarz. Jest ciepło, satysfakcja ze współpracy i gotów uklęknąć u jego stóp hrabiowski dziedzic. Jest coraz bardziej wygnieciona koperta na komodzie w sypialni Johna. Jest tak strasznie dużo rzeczy, które trzeba by ukryć w ciemności. Tak strasznie mało rzeczy, które można by wynieść na światło dnia.

— Myślę, że nie mogę — odpowiada szeptem John.

Holmes w pośpiechu wypuszcza powietrze z płuc, z ulgą, nie rozumiejąc.

— Może pan. — Przyciska usta do skroni Johna. — Może pan i wolno panu. Mamy pozwolenie Mycrofta, praktycznie jego błogosławieństwo. Dla niego to prawie jedno i to samo.

Pocałunki, które przyciska do skóry Johna, są niezgrabne, pośpieszne i takie rozpaczliwe w swojej szczerości. Są jak żądanie, żeby John obrócił twarz i je odwzajemnił. Żeby już na zawsze przestał się ruszać i pozostał nieruchomym celem ich pieszczotliwych ataków.

John mógłby to zrobić. To by było takie łatwe. Mógłby podnieść głowę. Proste. Zamiast tego kręci głową i czuje się, jakby miał umrzeć.

— Nie? — pyta Holmes, pobłażliwie i z rozbawieniem. — Nie ma żadnych przeszkód, John. Konieczna jest tylko dyskrecja. Obaj jesteśmy do niej zdolni.

— A jeśli pana bratanek urodzi się bratanicą? — John próbuje się odsunąć, ale jego dłonie, jak zdrajcy, nie chcą się oderwać od bioder Holmesa. Plecami opiera się o kulisę. Holmes idzie za nim; materiał faluje i ustępuje, tworząc wokół nich miękką, ruchomą niszę.

— Już panu mówiłem: nigdy się nie ożenię. — Zamiast poszukać ustami ust Johna, Holmes opiera się czołem o jego czoło. Mentalnie John przyjmuje tę chwilę wytchnienia z ulgą; fizycznie z niechęcią. Jego ciało się nie skarży, nie upomina się o rozsądek. Chociaż jest mu bardzo ciepło, drży, czując dotyk rękawiczki na policzku. W tej samej chwili spodnie zupełnie przestają dobrze na nim leżeć.

John kręci głową, ocierając się przy tym o czoło Holmesa, o jego dłoń.

— Nawet dla pańskich bratanic? — pyta. — Nawet gdyby brat zostawił pana bez grosza przy duszy?

— Przemyślałem to sobie — odpowiada Holmes, a do jego cichego tonu zakrada się irytacja. Lekki głos robi mu się napięty.

— Dobrze — szepcze cicho John. — W takim razie co pan zrobi, jeśli urodzi się dziewczynka, a brat pana wydziedziczy? Źle by pan zniósł bycie czyimś utrzymankiem.

— Mam pewne inwestycje. Nie jestem przecież nędzarzem.

— Jak często byśmy się widywali? Pod jakim pozorem?

— Proszę przestać.

— Co mam przestać, mówić do rzeczy?

— Znajdziemy jakiś sposób — upiera się Holmes.

John cofa się, wchodzi tyłem w kulisę. W brzuchu kotłuje mu się poczucie winy, w ustach czuje smak jego oparów.

— Nie wiem… — zaczyna.

— Czego pan nie wie? — Holmes mruży oczy. — Pan nie chce. Pan… — Gwałtownym ruchem odrywa dłonie od twarzy Johna. — To nie są kontrargumenty. To są wymówki.

— Przepraszam — szepcze John.

— Przeprasza pan.

— Tak.

— A za co, jeśli można wiedzieć, pan _przeprasza_? — To ostatnie słowo Holmes praktycznie wypluwa, ani na chwilę nie podnosząc głosu.

Za to, że chcę mieć kogoś innego, nie mówi John. Zwiesza tylko głowę i zaczyna odpinać od pasa rapier Holmesa. Holmes stoi przed nim bez słowa, bez jednego dźwięku, ale bynajmniej nie w milczeniu. Nawet otaczająca ich ciemność nie może ukryć tego, jak trzęsą mu się ręce, jak wykrzywiły mu się rysy.

Zamiast zaryzykować i dać mu rapier do ręki, John przechyla się na bok i kładzie go na scenie. Podnosi się powoli, ostrożnie. W ogóle się już nie dotykają.

— Niech mi pan powie, doktorze Watson. Jak daleko sięga pana uległość? Ilu aktów perwersji pozwoliłby mi pan się dopuścić, zanim wstręt wziąłby w panu górę nad posłuszeństwem?

— Nie czuję wstrętu. Ja… — Powinny być na to jakieś słowa. Przecież muszą istnieć. — Jest pan bardzo atrakcyjnym mężczyzną. Straciłem głowę.

Wargi Holmesa krzywią się w czymś w rodzaju uśmiechu.

— Nie stracił pan. Ani na chwilę.

— Byłem zdezorientowany.

—  _Czym_?

— Tym, że sobie tego wszystkiego nie wyobraziłem — tłumaczy John.

— Bardzo pan niespostrzegawczy.

— O, doskonale, tu się zgadzamy.

Niepoważna odpowiedź, głupia odpowiedź. Holmes jest wściekły i ta odpowiedź w pełni na to zasługuje. To taka niebotyczna wściekłość, całkiem bez słów. Bije mu z oczu jak ogień i wprawia jego wysoką sylwetkę w drżenie. Spojrzenie teraz na jego twarz jest jak rzut oka na krawędź urwiska w chwili, gdy ziemia zaczyna się trząść. John przygotowuje się na cios, ale ten nie pada.

— Proszę iść — warczy Holmes.

John ucieka z objęć kulisy, prawie potykając się o malowany krajobraz drewnianej zastawki. Widmówka częściowo go oślepia, kiedy wychyla się zza głównej kurtyny. Jego kroki dudnią o scenę, potem o schodki i John jest po drugiej stronie fosy orkiestry, kiedy uświadamia sobie, że zostawił hełm. Teraz leży on u stóp stołka, na którym Holmes położył maskę.

Johnowi wyrywa się ciche przekleństwo. Przystaje. Bez hełmu nie może wejść z powrotem na maskaradę. Przez moment myśli, czy by się nie ukryć w jakimś korytarzu, ale Holmes mógłby wpaść na ten sam pomysł. Nie może też pozostać na widowni, nie w sytuacji, gdy Holmes dalej jest na scenie.

Słysząc kroki na scenie, John obraca się i natychmiast kuca, chowając się za ekranem fosy. O jego drugą stronę uderza z całej siły jego hełm. John odczekuje chwilę, nie wiedząc, czy Holmes nie rzuci za nim i rapierem. Potem podnosi się powoli i wygląda zza ekranu.

Holmes patrzy na niego z góry, spode łba. Ramiona ma napięte, ręce zaciśnięte w pięści. Dumny nawet teraz, zwłaszcza teraz, głowę trzyma wysoko. Zimne światła rampy ozdabiają scenę przed nim, jakby rzeczywistość sama wyszywała się we wzory, byle tylko lepiej zaprezentować Sherlocka Holmesa.

Johnowi prawie robi się niedobrze z nerwów, kiedy uświadamia sobie, z czym ma do czynienia: ten moment to kolejne podejście, druga szansa. John może zmienić zdanie. Może przeprosić, upaść na kolana i odrzucić roztropność z siłą nawet większą niż ta, z którą Holmes wyżył się na jego hełmie. Niezależnie od tego, czy ktoś nie patrzy z góry, ta możliwość wzywa. John może to zrobić, a Holmes jeszcze go przyjmie.

Zamiast tego John ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę podchodzi do furtki w ekranie fosy, sięga do środka i otwiera zasuwkę. Znajduje hełm. Nie ogląda go ani nie zakłada. Zabiera go tylko i wychodzi z fosy. Obracając się, żeby zamknąć za sobą furtkę, podnosi wzrok. Wie, że nie powinien tego robić, ale robi to i tak.

Patrząc pod tym kątem, z Holmesa nic nie da się wyczytać. Widać go tylko jako sylwetkę, odciętą na tle poświaty, jaką tworzy znajdująca się za nim widmówka. John przesuwa się do cienia, skąd zobaczy jego twarz.

— Co? — rzuca ze złością Holmes.

Usiłując się zmienić w uosobienie przeprosin, John kręci głową.

— Jeżeli ma pan pytanie, niech je pan zada.

Zważywszy, ilu jest policjantów we foyer i jak blisko środka sceny stoi teraz Holmes, byłoby to aktem skrajnej głupoty.

Widząc, że John dalej milczy, Holmes jeży się jeszcze bardziej.

— Dwie sprawy, powiedział pan — mamrocze John, tak cicho, jak potrafi.

— I że to, czy dowie się pan o drugiej z nich, zależy od tego, czy zaakceptuje pan pierwszą.

— Och.

— „Och” — szydzi Holmes, zakładając ręce na piersi.

Johnowi plączą się myśli. Wraca we wspomnieniach do tamtej części rozmowy, zastanawiając się, jakiż to sekret mógłby wstępnie wymagać akceptacji dla skłonności Holmesa. Kwestia bezpieczeństwa. Inwersja to kwestia bezpieczeństwa, ale co takiego mogłoby jeszcze spotęgować zagrożenie?

Odpowiedź uderza w niego z całą swoją przerażającą siłą i spływa mu z ust najcichszym szeptem – stwierdzenie, które prosi się o to, by mu zaprzeczyć, pomysł do rozszarpania na strzępy:

— Pan jest we mnie zakochany.

Holmes nie odpowiada, ale widać wyraźnie, jaka jest jego odpowiedź. Widać ją w tym, jak ręce opadają mu po bokach, jak robi krok w tył, w światło. Odsłonięta, leży w zaskoczonym i zdruzgotanym wyrazie jego twarzy. Nie ma w tym żadnej przesady: najzupełniej dosłownie i nieuchronnie widać moment, w którym Holmesowi na scenie pęka serce.

Pierwszy instynkt Johna jest taki, żeby zrobić krok w jego stronę, podbiec do niego. Pozbierać odłamki i poskładać je w całość. Gdyby mógł ścisnąć je w dłoniach, żeby się z powrotem zrosły, gdyby mógł tchnąć na roztrzaskany narząd i naprawić go samym ciepłem oddechu, zrobiłby to. Zrobiłby to bez wahania.

Robi krok w jego stronę i przyjaciel cały rozpada mu się na kawałki.

Holmes nie krzyczy, nie wybucha płaczem i nie znajduje innego przedmiotu, którym mógłby rzucić. Nie robi się głośniejszy. Nie, on staje się niemy. Staje się absolutnie i straszliwie milczący w sposób, którego John jeszcze nigdy u niego nie widział. Nie mówi Johnowi, żeby poszedł. Nie mówi w ogóle nic.

— Mój błąd — szepcze John, bo oczywiście tak właśnie było. Bo tego nie należało mówić. Bo teraz trzeba ratować wszelką dumę, jaka jeszcze Holmesowi pozostała.

Holmes dalej stoi tam, gdzie stał, zupełnie bez słowa. Usta mu drżą. John nie zostaje tam, żeby się przekonać, czy to od usiłującego się z nich wyrwać krzyku, czy powstrzymywanych łez. Z hełmem w ręce odwraca się i szybko idzie długim przejściem między rzędami siedzeń. Kiedy dochodzi do drzwi, ryzykuje jeszcze jedno spojrzenie, ale Holmesa już nie ma.


	8. Op. 20, no. 8

We foyer goście dalej tańczą. Jaskrawe maski i i kolorowe stroje wirują w takt żywej muzyki. Od panujących na sali ciepła i wilgoci tancerze dyszą, a struny się rozstrajają. Jest już na tyle późno, że wino zdążyło rozluźnić języki. Z zakrytych ust słychać śmiechy.

John ściąga hełm tak nisko, jak się da, zasłaniając górną część twarzy łącznie z nosem. Przyniesione na nim z dworu zimno nie pochłania ciepła, które dalej lgnie do jego skroni, ciepła, które pozostawiły tam usta drugiego mężczyzny. John obciąga tunikę i poprawia rękawice. Z prostym kręgosłupem, równo stawiając kroki, wchodzi między ludzi. Uważa na mężczyzn, którzy nie tańczą. Zapewne to oni są policjantami.

Jego wzrok przyciąga błysk bieli, ale maska okazuje się biała z jednej strony, a z drugiej czarna. W żołądku zaciska mu się coraz to ciaśniejszy węzeł. Widok maski zostawia mu w głowie pewną upartą myśl. Przecież tunele pod operą są chyba puste. Musi tam być gdzieś głęboko jakieś miejsce, puste i zimne, gdzie człowiek mógłby wpełznąć i zwinąć się w kłębek.

Perspektywa ucieczki jest kusząca. John nie daje się jej uwieść, wiedząc, że może się tam spodziewać tylko ciszy. Potrzebuje tych skrzypiec jak skruszony grzesznik konfesjonału. Chce wymazać ostatnie wydarzenia z pamięci i uleczyć zranionego przyjaciela. Niemożność dokonania tych dwóch rzeczy kpi sobie z niego.

Nie mając żadnego innego źródła swojskości czy pociechy, szuka pani Hudson. Drogę zagradza mu tańcząca para rozchichotanych, podtrzymujących się nawzajem ludzi. Mężczyzna przesuwa ręką po pośladkach kobiety; ona ciągnie go w stronę schodów – i lóż. John ich ignoruje. Usiłuje sobie przypomnieć swoje wcześniejsze rozbawienie tym, jak goście poniewierają loże, ale teraz w tym wspomnieniu jest gorycz.

— Zgubił pan rapier, doktorze Watson? — pyta panna Adler, wyłaniając się z kolorowego tłumu u boku Johna. Biel jej sukni kontrastuje z wirującą gamą kolorów: kość słoniowa na tle znalezionych na plaży różnobarwnych szkiełek.

— Co? — odpowiada John bezbarwnym tonem. I zmieszanym. Takim i takim jednocześnie.

Jej wzrok przeskakuje po nim jak puszczona przez kogoś kaczka po stawie, zostawiając za sobą zmarszczki na powierzchni, mącąc jego pozorny spokój. Spod maski barwy wosku widać tylko te jej oczy. Teraz kobieta otwiera je szeroko, oskarżycielsko.

— Naprawdę?

— Nie zgubiłem go.

— Czyli zwrócił go pan właścicielowi — odpowiada panna Adler, takim tonem, jakby ten temat był zupełnie bez znaczenia. Jej błyszczące konspiracyjnie oczy wyrażają coś przeciwnego.

— Nie pasował na mnie. — Jest za długi, powinien dodać. Jakiś szczegół o tym, że ogranicza mu swobodę ruchów i że koniec głowni zahacza o podłogę. Kłamstwa stają mu w gardle i tam umierają.

— Rozumiem. — Może kobieta uśmiecha się pod maską. Może nie. John ani przez chwilę nie wyobraża sobie, że jej mina jest życzliwa. — Ależ gapa z tego pana Holmesa.

— Chciał dobrze.

— Jak łaskawie z pana strony, że nie żywi pan urazy.

— Wiedziała pani — na wpół pyta, na wpół stwierdza John.

— Wiem dużo rzeczy, doktorze Watson. Będzie pan musiał wyrażać się bardziej precyzyjnie.

— O… o przymiarce.

— Wspólnie szacowaliśmy długość — odpowiada ona spokojnie. Jej maska go nie osądza. Jej oczy – przeciwnie. — Nie lubię się mylić. Choć nie wątpię, że pan Holmes jest jeszcze mniej zadowolony.

— Zdaje sobie z tego sprawę — mówi John. — Wybaczy pani.

Kobieta patrzy na niego przez chwilę w milczeniu. Jej charyzma wystarcza, by John przestał słyszeć dobiegającą z góry muzykę.

— Prawie pasował — zauważa śpiewaczka.

John oblizuje wargi.

— Piękny rapier — mówi — ale o wiele za ciężki dla kogoś mojej postury.

— Szkoda. — Panna Adler odwraca twarz ku tancerzom i Jams znowu może oddychać. — I to by było na tyle, jeżeli chodzi o naszą pogawędkę. A tak miło się grało w tę grę.

— Proszę, niech pani przestanie.

Ani jej wygięta szyja, ani uniesiony podbródek nie wyrażają ani odrobiny współczucia. Stoi, jakby zawracał jej głowę jakiś lokaj, i kiedy John odchodzi, nie idzie za nim.

John chroni się pod ścianą, tylko po to by zorientować się, że stoi przy obrazie, który zastąpił skradzionego Verneta. Zamyka oczy na olejny wodospad, skupiając się zamiast tego na wypełniającej foyer muzyce. Jest zbyt żywa, by koić ból, ale może pomóc w odwróceniu od niego uwagi. Przez głowę przelewają mu się jak wrzątek wspomnienia jego zachowania: jak bardzo chciał spełnić oczekiwania, jak rozpaczliwie chciał zaimponować. Padł ofiarą magnetyzmu Holmesa do tego stopnia, że ten musiał sądzić, że Johna urzekły jego wdzięki.

Przez moment John zastanawia się, czy by jeszcze raz nie poszukać w tłumie pani Hudson. Mogliby wyjść wcześnie. Może potem stwierdzić, że myśl o mającym nadejść o północy niebezpieczeństwie skłoniła go do wyprowadzenia instruktorki tańca z gmachu. Jej widok wybija mu ten pomysł z głowy. Brytania stoi przy słońcu i księżycu: pani Hudson rozmawia z hrabią i hrabiną.

Hrabia będzie wiedział, pojmuje John. Wystarczy, że na niego spojrzy, a będzie wiedział i John stanie się dla niego zagrożeniem. Niewielkim zagrożeniem, błahym, którego można się łatwo i szybko pozbyć. John może stracić przez to posadę, jeśli nie coś więcej. Czy to dlatego Holmes zainteresował się jego praktyką poza operą? Boże, od jak dawna planował ten wieczór?

John ma ochotę poszukać Holmesa, posłusznie paść przed nim na kolana i wpuścić go, jeśli już nie do serca, to do łóżka. Ale impuls ten bierze się z instynktu samozachowawczego, nie z uczucia i John mu nie ulega.

Zamiast tego czeka, aż nadejdzie północ. Nie mając przy sobie zegarka, znajduje jegomościa, który musi być policjantem. Ukryty za srebrną maską łasicy mężczyzna często spogląda na zegarek. Co więcej, John rozpoznaje jego postawę.

— Pan Lestrade? — pyta, wiedziony przeczuciem.

Choć nie dostaje żadnej słownej odpowiedzi, ruch maski sugeruje, że dobrze trafił.

— Doktor Watson — przedstawia się John. — Już raz rozmawialiśmy.

— A, tak, doktor Watson — odpowiada inspektor Lestrade. — Dobry wieczór, doktorze.

— Dobry wieczór. — John naśladuje gest wyciągania zegarka z kamizelki i inspektor bez słowa spełnia jego prośbę.

Więcej nie rozmawiają; nie muszą. Ich wspólne czuwanie zaczyna się tuż przed wpół do dwunastej. Powoli mija dwadzieścia minut.

Dziesięć minut przed północą do foyer majestatycznie wchodzi Holmes. Krok ma lekki i miarowy. Pod dziobem maski jego usta układają się w wyraz niewymuszonego odprężenia. Patrzy tylko przed siebie, nie przebiegając tłumu wzrokiem, bez wahania. Nie strosząc ani jednego piórka, odciąga pannę Adler od niewielkiego grona kobiet, w którym stała, i namawia ją, żeby z nim zatańczyła. Uważa na laskę i o wiele bardziej na partnerkę. Łapią wspólny rytm: ich ciała napinają się z gracją, ich ruchy są to gwałtowne, to płynne. On prowadzi z autentyczną namiętnością, ona udaje omdlenie. On jest ciemnością, ona blaskiem gwiazd. To już ostatni taniec, ostatni przed północą i zdjęciem masek, ostatni przed wielkim odliczaniem do nowego roku.

Hrabia i hrabina też tańczą ten ostatni taniec. Ich ruchy są stateczne, choć nie brak w nich pewnej prywatnej czułości. Kiedy zbliża się ostatnia minuta, inspektor Lestrade obrzuca tłum bacznym spojrzeniem. John kiwa mu głową, zostawia go i idzie poszukać pani Hudson. Powinno ją być łatwo wypatrzyć, bo czerwony pióropusz na hełmie czyni ją wyższą niż zwykle, ale najpierw wzrok Johna napotyka Czerwony Mór z jego dużym kapeluszem i jeszcze większymi piórami.

W przeciwieństwie do innych masek-czaszek na sali, jego maska-czaszka jest anatomicznie poprawna, oddana w szczegółach i należytych proporcjach. Ma nawet ruchomą żuchwę, być może przyklejoną do prawdziwej szczęki mężczyzny. W chwili, kiedy John patrzy na niego z fascynacją, a jego postać go rozprasza, Czerwony Mór zdecydowanym krokiem rusza w stronę głównych schodów. Haft na jego pelerynie układa się w słowa „Ani mnie tknij! Jam jest Czerwony Mór i oto chodzę po świecie!”. Wielu ludzi ze śmiechem ustępuje mu z drogi.

Melodramatyzowanie o północy. Śmiertelnie groźne melodramatyczne przedstawienie – i nic na tej sali nie pasuje do tego opisu ani w połowie tak dobrze jak ten człowiek.

John rozgląda się za inspektorem Lestrade’em, tylko po to, by odkryć, że zgubił go w wirze tancerzy. Nie mając jego wsparcia, przemyka przez tłum, ale traci cenny czas, pilnując, żeby schodzić z oczu Holmesowi. Czerwony Mór wchodzi po schodach na podest, z którego rozchodzą się one na prawo i lewo. Na balkonie nad podestem dyrygent zamyka ostatni taniec. Stojący obok niego pan Havill macha do gości, w drugiej ręce trzymając kieszonkowy zegarek.

Ledwo John zdąży postawić nogę na pierwszym stopniu, pan Havill woła:

— Panie i panowie! Do Nowego Roku została już tylko minuta! Chciałbym powiedzieć kilka krótkich słów…

Bez ostrzeżenia balkon staje w ogniu.

Goście krzyczą przeraźliwie, jedni ze strachu, inni, nie rozumiejąc, co się dzieje, z zachwytu. Poparzeni, uwięzieni za ścianą ognia, pan Havill i pan Johnson cienkimi, zdyszanymi głosami wołają o wodę.

—  _Cisza!_ — wrzeszczy Czerwony Mór.

Prawie wszyscy na sali zastygają w bezruchu. John nie. John biegnie po schodach, przedzierając się między przycupniętymi na nich, kulącymi się ze strachu gośćmi. Jednym szybkim ruchem szkieletowej dłoni Czerwony Mór ciska w niego małą, twardą kulką i na przodzie tuniki Johna natychmiast wykwita gorąco. Znów słychać krzyki, ale John ma już rewolwer w dłoni i nie myśli o niczym poza mierzeniem do celu. Celuje w kościstą maskę i widzi przed sobą oczy pociemniałe i zmrużone z wściekłości.

U ich stóp wybucha nowy ogień. John odskakuje, zasłaniając twarz. Płomienie prawie natychmiast przygasają, ale ta chwila wystarcza, by Czerwony Mór gdzieś zniknął. Za sobą, w dole, John słyszy krzyk Lestrade’a:

— Szukajcie kościotrupa!

Przez krótką chwilę John patrzy przez siebie nieruchomym wzrokiem; potem zdziera z siebie tunikę przez głowę. Czerwony pas przepalił się na wylot. Gorący materiał parzy go w szyję. Ktoś oblewa go wodą: nagle jest cały mokry. Hełm z brzękiem spada mu na podłogę, potem John rzuca na niego tunikę. Bije się po piersiach, oblewa go druga dawka wody.

— Nic się panu nie stało, doktorze? — pyta znajomy głos spod złoconej maski ubranego w liberię służącego. „Służący” trzyma pusty wazon, a u jego stóp ścielą się cieplarniane kwiaty. Na nich leży drugi wazon, rozbity.

— Nic mi nie jest, Hopkins — sapie John, ociekając wodą. Jakby po to, żeby mu udowodnić, że nie ma racji, uginają się pod nim kolana. Potykając się, rozpaczliwie rzuca się w stronę balustrady i pada na marmurowy podest. Podbiega do niego Hopkins z wazonem w rękach. Za nim roją się policjanci i mdleją goście.

John czuje, jak coś mu bulgocze w gardle. Parska nieprzytomnym, rozchichotanym śmiechem, od którego wykrzywia mu się twarz i trzęsą ramiona. Pierś dalej go trochę parzy, a tyłek ma coraz bardziej mokry od kałuży, w której teraz siedzi.

— Doktorze Watson? — Hopkins odstawia wazon.

— Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, Hopkins — mówi na wdechu John, łapiąc go za rękę. Mokre i poczerniałe od spalenizny, jego rękawice zostawiają na białych rękawiczkach Hopkinsa ciemny ślad.

— Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku — odpowiada bileter zbolałym głosem. John tylko śmieje się jeszcze głośniej.

Dochodzi do siebie, kiedy nagle ogarnia go troska.

— Co z innymi? — pyta.

— Ktoś zajmuje się panami Havillem i Johnsonem — zapewnia go Hopkins.

— W budynku jest drugi lekarz?

Z absolutną powagą Hopkins odpowiada:

— Nie jestem pewien, proszę pana, ale jest więcej wazonów.

— Boże, mam nadzieję, że jest drugi lekarz — udaje się wyrzucić z siebie Johnowi, zanim opanuje go chichot, od którego cały się trzęsie i dostaje czkawki. Śmiech uniemożliwia mu mowę. John nie może przestać nawet wtedy, kiedy pojawia się pani Hudson z jego paltem na rękach.

Kobieta ponagla go, by podniósł się z mokrej posadzki, po czym otula go paltem.

— Jak pan będzie tak siedział, to jeszcze śmierć pana dopadnie — mówi. Może nie jest to zamierzony żart, ale Johnowi trudno to usłyszeć jako coś innego. Pani Hudson klepie go po plecach; jej dotyk jest kojący. — Powinniśmy pana położyć do łóżka, mój drogi.

Hopkins znika na moment i pojawia się z powrotem z niedużą piersiówką.

— Brandy, proszę pana. Proszę nie pytać, skąd ją wziąłem.

John przyjmuje ją chętnie.

— Dziękuję. — Łyk alkoholu sprawia, że czuje się trochę pewniej na nogach, choć nie na długo. Zbiera z podłogi szczątki swojego kostiumu i odkrywa, że są o wiele bardziej zwęglone, niż się spodziewał. Wie trochę o stosowanych w teatrze sztuczkach i oczekiwał po tym ogniu raczej światła niż gorąca. Srebrna spinka od pani Hudson poczerniała i kiedy John dotyka jej ostrożnie, parzy sobie dłoń. Wsuwa rewolwer do kieszeni palta i zapamiętuje, żeby go przed spaniem wyczyścić i osuszyć.

— Pani Hudson, jeśli nie ma pani nic przeciwko temu — mówi John — to chętnie odwiózłbym panią do domu.

Kobieta przyjmuje zaofiarowane ramię i trzyma je dużo bardziej wspierająco niż John by sobie życzył.

— Doskonały pomysł — odpowiada.

I byłby to doskonały pomysł, gdyby nie fakt, że między schodami a głównym wejściem stoi bez maski Holmes. Jak gdyby rozumiejąc, jaką stanowi przeszkodę, stoi niewzruszenie – i nieruchomo – u boku brata.

John waha się chwilę, potem rusza. Nie szukają się nawzajem spojrzeniami. Mijają się bez słowa i bez gestu. John i pani Hudson są już prawie przy drzwiach, kiedy inspektor Lestrade woła:

— Doktorze Watson! Musi pan złożyć zeznania.

— Jutro, inspektorze — strofuje go pani Hudson. — Biedak został podpalony.

— Oczywiście. — Nie mając kapelusza, inspektor Lestrade uchyla maski, którą ma teraz ściągniętą na czubek głowy. — O dziesiątej w Scotland Yardzie, gdyby był pan tak uprzejmy.

— Przyjdę — obiecuje John. — Dobranoc. — Uświadamia sobie, że zostawił hełm na schodach. Nic go to już nie obchodzi. Odwraca wzrok od beznamiętnego profilu Holmesa i wychodzi. Tym razem nikt nie rzuca za nim hełmem.

 

***

 

Pani Hudson z westchnieniem wygląda przez okno powozu.

— Co za wieczór — mówi.

— Mhm — odpowiada cicho John. Na zimnie dotkliwie odczuwa lekkie poparzenia na szyi. Pieką go w sposób przypominający mu jego sumienie.

Pani Hudson, istota niewypowiedzianie rozumiejąca, klepie go po kolanie. Ile wie?

John ma to pytanie na języku do końca podróży. Kiedy docierają pod adres pani Hudson, przełyka je. Niezależnie od tego, czy kobieta wie, nie zdradziłaby przecież takiej tajemnicy. John życzy jej dobrej, spokojnej nocy i szczęśliwego Nowego Roku.

Po powrocie do domu i przywitaniu się z Marthą natychmiast idzie do łóżka. Jego niezrównana służąca rozgrzała już cegły i ułożyła je jak trzeba w jego łóżku. I to w sylwestra! Wyczuwając jego nietowarzyski i cokolwiek przypieczony nastrój, Martha powstrzymuje się nawet od zapytania, co takiego mu się przytrafiło. John znajduje sobie na moment temat zastępczy, myśląc, że może powinien co roku dawać jej wolne na Święta.

Ten ciąg myśli urywa się z chwilą, gdy John zamyka drzwi i siada na łóżku. Zastanawia się nad rozwiązaniem butów, tylko po to, by pomyśleć o klęczącym na podłodze Holmesie. Kiedy zamyka oczy, widzi tę scenę tylko wyraźniej. Kiedy je otwiera, dostrzega kopertę leżącą na komodzie między dwoma stojącymi tam fotografiami. Jedna z nich przedstawia Mary, druga Harry; John jest na obu. Na zdjęciu po lewej ma na sobie garnitur ślubny. Na zdjęciu po prawej mundur Johna ma na sobie jakiś o wiele młodszy mężczyzna z okropnym wąsem.

John wstaje. Nie chce, by nawiedzały go upiory. Delikatnie kładzie obie fotografie, jedną na drugiej, i chowa kopertę między nimi. To trochę pomaga. Udaje mu się rozwiązać sznurówki na stojąco. Ściąga je bez użycia rąk i ani przez chwilę nie myśli o skórkowych rękawiczkach, które też mu się potem nie śnią.

 

***

 

— I miał pan przy sobie rewolwer przez cały wieczór? — pyta inspektor Lestrade.

John kiwa głową.

— Pan Holmes spodziewał się chyba, że coś się wydarzy — mówi.

— I słusznie.

Inspektor wypytuje Johna dalej, głównie co się tyczy jego bezpośredniego starcia z Czerwonym Morem. Kiedy pyta, co John robił wcześniej tego samego wieczoru, on odpowiada po prostu, że pan Holmes i on szukali ewentualnych zagrożeń dla nowego żyrandola. Zaczyna dzielić się teorią, według której duch przedostaje się do budynku górą, ale Lestrade mu przerywa; słyszał to już od pana Holmesa. Wygląda na to, że wkład Johna nie doczekał się wzmianki. John nie udaje – i nie okazuje – ani zaskoczenia, ani urażonej dumy.

Po wyjściu ze Scotland Yardu John idzie na lunch. Samotnie spożywany posiłek nie jest ani trochę niepodobny do setek innych, jakie jadł w ostatnich latach życia, a jednak zupełnie nie sprawia mu przyjemności.

Dzień mija mu w takim właśnie stanie niepewności i rozklekotania. Kołnierzyk drażni jego poparzoną szyję. Nie może się doczekać czwartego stycznia, kiedy opera na nowo otworzy swe podwoje. Przecież chyba pan Havill i hrabia nie ugną się przed taką agresją. Mając to na myśli, John dokłada do torby lekarskiej rewolwer i zestaw do czyszczenia go. Nigdy nie sądził, że będzie potrzebował takich narzędzi w operze. Poniewczasie zdaje sobie sprawę, że mogliby usłyszeć żądania upiora z ust jego najnowszej marionetki, gdyby tylko John pozwolił jej się wypowiedzieć. Teraz już za późno, by wrócić i ją zapytać.

 

***

 

Kiedy zasypia tego dnia wieczorem, ma wrażenie, że porusza się po omacku. Że wymacuje ściany w ciemności. Chodzi rozmigotanymi, zmiennymi korytarzami umysłu, gdzie każdy przechodzień ma twarz Verneta. Jedyne drzwi prowadzą na widownię. Zerwany żyrandol spoczywa na siedzeniach, na scenie stoi Holmes. Siedzenia zajmują się od płomieni żyrandola. Dym rozprzestrzenia się i unosi w górę.

— Niech pan ucieka! — krzyczy jakaś kobieta. John odwraca się na pięcie, by ujrzeć w loży numer pięć pannę Hooper, a przy niej Verneta. — Doktorze Watson, niech pan ucieka! — woła panna Hooper, ale głos dalej się nie zgadza. To głos jego służącej, głos Marthy. Nagle John się budzi i odkrywa, że jego sypialnię wypełnia dym.

W mgnieniu oka zrywa się na nogi i kuca, już kaszląc. Jeszcze w trakcie tego ruchu wciska gołe stopy do butów, podświadomie panując nad sobą, jak to żołnierz, którego zbudził nocny atak. Martha dalej go woła.

— Nie śpię! — odkrzykuje. — Uciekaj, Martha!

Przestaje ją słyszeć i może tylko mieć nadzieję, że to znaczy, że posłuchała. Chwyta fotografie, wrzuca je do torby lekarskiej i zgięty wpół biegnie do drzwi. Bije od nich namacalne gorąco, a klamka parzy, zanim John jej dotknie. Spod drzwi dostrzega błysk światła.

— Okno — mruczy do siebie, kaszląc. — No, dalej, przez okno. — Jeśli ich akrobata to potrafi, to on też. Podnosi skrzydło, wypuszczając na zewnątrz dym. Wychyla się i łzawiącymi oczami szacuje, z jakiej wysokości musiałby zeskoczyć. Bogu dzięki, że to tylko pierwsze piętro.

Kaszle i przeklina, po czym wyrzuca przodem swoją torbę, która spada na schodki frontowe i się z nich stacza, jasno sugerując, że zeskoczenie prosto w to miejsce może się skończyć połamaniem kostek, jeśli nie nóg. Przez jeden szalony moment John myśli, czy by nie związać pościeli w linę. Ale nie ma na to czasu, a on i tak nie zaufałby takiemu rozwiązaniu.

Jeszcze zanim wyjdzie przez okno, ciało zaczyna mu się trząść. Mimo to zmusza się do ruchu naprzód, tylko po to, by kurczowo chwycić się ramy, gdy łapie go napad kaszlu. Najpierw nogi. Najpierw musi wydostać za okno nogi. Jeśli uda mu się zwiesić za ręce z parapetu, będzie miał bliżej do ziemi.

O. Nogi na zewnątrz.

Kiedy kładzie się na drewnianym, wpijającym mu się w brzuch parapecie, przychodzi mu do głowy, że cała ta operacja to strasznie zły pomysł. Nie aż tak zły jak czekanie, aż drzwi ustąpią pod naporem ognia, ale i tak fatalny. Ześlizguje się powoli, a koszula piżamy podjeżdża mu do góry.

Szukając stopami oparcia i nie znajdując go, John opuszcza się w dół, póki nie poczuje, jak parapet wbija mu się pod pachy. Opuszcza się jeszcze trochę na trzęsących się rękach, potem, gdy te zupełnie omdleją, już tylko na dłoniach. Wisi w powietrzu rzez chwilę, po czym uderza stopami o schody. Nie mając szans na zachowanie równowagi, spada z nich, prawie uderzając głową o poręcz z kutego żelaza.

Powietrza. Upadek wypycha mu powietrze z płuc. Kaszel. Kuląc się, John obraca się na bok, na przemian kaszląc i łapiąc oddech. Ma głośne torsje, ale jego żołądek nie zwraca żadnych treści. Jak przez gęstą mgłę słyszy bicie dzwonu na alarm.

Martha, myśli niewyraźnie. Gdzie ona jest?

Pojawiają się przed nim czyjeś stopy, potem kolana, potem zatroskana twarz sąsiada: mężczyzna odciąga go od tego, co zostało z jego drzwi frontowych.

— Moja torba — chrypi John. Fotografia Mary, fotografia Harry.

— Moja córka ją ma, doktorze Watson — odpowiada pan Turner.

Zataczając się, razem wychodzą na ulicę. Spośród zebranego tam stadka ubrani są tylko sąsiedzi z naprzeciwka. Kiedy jeden z gapiów podaje Johnowi koc, najlepszym rozwiązaniem wydaje się zarzucenie go na trzęsące się ramiona Marthy.

— Dziękuję — udaje się powiedzieć Johnowi między jednym kaszlnięciem a drugim. — Że mnie obudziłaś.

— Dziękuję, że mogłam spędzić Święta z mamą, proszę pana — odpowiada dziewczyna, ciasno otulając się kocem. Wyciąga brązowy warkocz na wierzch, po czym przechodzi ją dreszcz. John obawia się, że w najbliższej przyszłości Martha spędzi z mamą dużo więcej czasu, ale nie mówi tego.

Straż pożarna zjawia się w porę, by ocalić okoliczne domy i niewiele więcej.

— Podpalenie — mówi jeden ze strażaków. Słońce wschodzi, a on wyjaśnia dalej, jak podłożono ogień, ale John może się skupić tylko na poparzeniach, które ma na szyi, i na schowanym u niego w torbie rewolwerze.

 

***

 

Drzwi otwiera służąca pani Hudson, Eliza. Trzeba jej przyznać, że gapi się na nich tylko trochę. Na pewno nie codziennie rano w jej progu staje mężczyzna ubrany w pożyczony, nie pasujący na niego płaszcz i brudną piżamę, śmierdzący dymem, w towarzystwie usmolonej młodej kobiety zawiniętej w koc. Pewien niepokój mogą też budzić ich zaczerwienione oczy i nozdrza.

— Doktor Watson — chrypi John. — Spędzałem tu Święta. Czy pani Hudson jest u siebie?

— Jest, doktorze Watson — odpowiada Eliza. — Czy pan i pańska… Czy zechcecie państwo oboje poczekać w salonie?

— To by było niezwykle uprzejme — mówi John. Za jego plecami Martha kaszle, ochryple i nieumyślnie. — Nie odmówilibyśmy też herbaty — dodaje John słabnącym głosem. — Z cytryną i miodem, jeśli są.

Eliza wprowadza ich do salonu, zanim pójdzie po herbatę. Ponieważ po upadku John zaczął trochę utykać, idą powoli. Pani Hudson dołącza do nich niedługo później, czy raczej wpada do pokoju na dość długo, by zawołać „Och, moje biedactwa!”, zniknąć i zaraz wrócić z fioletową suknią, którą składa na ręce Marthy.

— Zamarzniesz nam tu w tym kocu! — dodaje.

— Mam koszulę nocną, psze pani — mówi Martha, ale pani Hudson nie ustąpi, póki oboje nie zażyją gorących kąpieli i nawet John nie zostanie zmuszony do założenia dalszych pożyczonych ubrań. Wprawdzie jej mąż nie był od niego wiele wyższy, jednak był zdecydowanie szerszy. Ale to i tak dużo lepsze niż chodzenie w takim stroju, jakby się właśnie szło do łóżka.

Tak zaczyna się jego pobyt w domu pani Hudson. Szybko się zgadzają, że John ponownie zajmie dawną sypialnię jej syna. Sypialnia na poddaszu przypadnie Marcie, póki ta nie będzie miała własnej sukni i płaszcza, które mogłaby założyć do pociągu, który zabierze ją do domu jej ojca. Przez dwa pierwsze dni oboje spędzają tyle czasu, ile tylko się da, siedząc i leżąc. Bolą ich gardło i głowa. Trzeciego dnia, a czwartego dnia miesiąca, opera wznawia działalność. John zostaje w łóżku tylko dlatego, że pani Hudson robi mu niezły wykład, a on dalej jest wyczerpany.

Zasypia i budzi się na przemian, niespokojnie. Wini za to krótki oddech i obolałe gardło. Wieczorem tego dnia, kiedy pani Hudson wraca do domu o godzinie przyzwoitej tylko dla kogoś, kto pracuje w operze, John jest przytomny. Martha może śpi, i dobrze; rano ma pociąg do domu.

— Pani Hudson… — szepcze John, schodząc po schodach i ostrożnie trzymając się poręczy. Pożyczona bonżurka jest na niego za duża, więc ciepła.

— Doktorze Watson! — Kobieta uśmiecha się z roztargnieniem. — Mój drogi, powinien pan być w łóżku.

John kręci głową.

— Kogoś jeszcze podpalono? — pyta.

Pani Hudson się waha. Lęk przekrada mu się widać z serca na twarz, bo zaraz mówi:

— Nie. Nikogo.

— Więc…?

— Był… Dostaliśmy nowy list. — Kobieta wyraźnie martwi się, jak John zareaguje, po czym mięknie. — Brzmiał tak: „Każdego, kto się ośmieli mi przeszkadzać, spotka to samo.”

— O, czyżby? — pyta John. — Co za dusza towarzystwa. Proszę mi przypomnieć, żebym nie spotykał się w przyszłości z żadnymi szkieletami.

Słysząc to, pani Hudson nie uśmiecha się tak szeroko, jak John by chciał. Strasznie trudno mu się żartuje w obliczu jej absolutnej powagi.

John przestaje się uśmiechać.

— Jutro pójdę na policję — mówi. — I może do jakiegoś hotelu.

— Do hotelu? Doktorze Watson…

— Była pani więcej niż uprzejma, ale Martha wyjeżdża rano, a mój krawiec przyniósł mi wczoraj dwa garnitury. O ile to w ogóle będzie możliwe, powinienem się wyprowadzić.

— Doktorze Watson, jeżeli myśli pan, że policja i tak już nie ma tego domu pod obserwacją, to chyba w głowie się panu pomieszało od tego dymu. — Pani Hudson surowo kręci głową. — Nigdzie się pan nie wybiera, chyba że z powrotem do łóżka!

— Jutro wracam do pracy.

— Tylko pod warunkiem, że zaraz wróci pan do łóżka. Proszę nie myśleć, że nie słyszę, jak pan oddycha! I pańska biedna noga! Chodzi pan _sztywno_.

— Będę na siebie uważał — obiecuje jej John. — Pokazanie wszystkim, że żyję i nic mi nie jest, podniosłoby morale. — Kaszle, jakby miał sobie gardło rozedrzeć, i ma na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby okazać wstyd. — Że prawie mi nic nie jest.

— Mój drogi, naprawdę powinien pan poczekać jeszcze kilka dni. Pan Havill zrozumie.

— Przysięgam, że będę uważał. Nie będę dookoła nikogo skakać. Cały dzień będę siedzieć na widowni i oglądać próby. — Kiedy ta deklaracja poświęcenia zupełnie nie robi na niej wrażenia, John się poprawia: — Całe popołudnie. — To też nie zdaje się na nic. — Całe późne popołudnie.

— No cóż…

— Nie zrobię nic, co by naraziło moje zdrowie na szwank — mówi i dodaje myśl, która towarzyszy mu od dawna, jakby dopiero przyszła mu do głowy: — Może zejdę na dół. W tamtejszej atmosferze czuję się tak spokojnie. Bardzo bezpiecznie. Stęskniłem się za nią.

— Na dół? — pyta pani Hudson dziwnym głosem. Czyżby się bała, że służąca ich podsłucha?

John schodzi po tych kilku stopniach, jakie mu zostały i szeptem wyjaśnia:

— Do piwnicy Verneta.

Choć wydawałoby się, że to już niemożliwe, twarz kobiety robi się jeszcze smutniejsza.

— Och, John — mówi.

Johnowi kręci się w głowie.

— Co się stało? Policjanci ją znaleźli? Myślą, że należy do upiora?

Pani Hudson kręci głową.

— Obawiamy się, że to tylko kwestia czasu. Jest opróżniana z rzeczy.

John mocniej chwyta się poręczy. Słowa zupełnie mu się wymykają. Opróżniana z rzeczy? Ze stołów, biurka. Papiery Vernet musiał zabrać ze sobą, żeby nie ryzykować, że uszkodzą je szczury i wilgoć, ale przecież chyba wszystko inne tam zostało? Wszystko z wyjątkiem „Saratogi” i pustych puszek. I skrzypiec. Oczywiście że skrzypce wziąłby ze sobą do domu. Czy jego maska została gdzieś na stole, zimna, przy tylu zgaszonych świecach już nie biała?

— Przez kogo? — pyta.

Pani Hudson posyła mu dziwne spojrzenie.

— Kto ją opróżnia z tych, no, rzeczy?

Kobieta unosi dłoń, żeby uprzedzić resztę jego wypowiedzi.

— Nie powinien pan tam jutro chodzić — mówi.

— Policja będzie się przyglądać?

— Tak. Tak, właśnie tak.

Za szybko to powiedziała.

— Jaki jest ten drugi powód?

Pani Hudson patrzy w dół, na swoje splecione dłonie. Podnosi wzrok na jego twarz.

— Jeżeli rozstaliście się w dobrych stosunkach, to lepiej byłoby przy tym zostać. On jest niezmiernie poruszony. Nie życzy sobie czyjegokolwiek towarzystwa.

Bo traci swoje miejsce. John to rozumie.

— Och — mówi tylko.

— Wiem, że wolałby pan jeszcze się z nim zobaczyć — zaczyna pani Hudson i John zderza się z rzeczywistością, jak z ciosem w twarz.

Nie zobaczy już więcej Verneta. Albo jutro, albo… Nie, nie. Jego opera zostanie wystawiona. John o niej usłyszy i znajdzie Verneta. Jeśli nie ta opera, to jakaś inna. Wszędzie rozpoznałby ten styl. Właściwie wystarczy dowolna opera napisana i skomponowana przez tego samego człowieka, chyba że Vernet przybierze dwa pseudonimy. Ile lat potrwałyby takie poszukiwania?

Odpowiedź jest oczywista. Zbyt wiele. Trwałyby o wiele za długo, żeby dało się je znieść.

— Przy jego obecnym nastroju to się może skończyć tylko krzykiem — mówi pani Hudson.

Możliwe. Ale lepiej mieć pewność teraz niż wątpić kto wie, jak długo. Choćby ta pewność okazała się bardzo przykra.

— Ma pani rację, pani Hudson — mówi John. Podjął już decyzję. Odwraca się i idzie na górę. — Powinienem się położyć.

— Doktorze Watson!

— Dobranoc, pani Hudson!

 

***

 

Rano odprowadza Marthę na dworzec. Może lepiej byłoby powiedzieć, że policja eskortuje Johna i Marthę na dworzec. Od całej tej życzliwości Martha prawie się rozkleja. John nie ma serca przyznać, że pani Hudson dla żadnego innego powodu nie wypuściłaby go z domu. Może nawet ukrył swoją torbę lekarską na szczycie stosiku bagaży Marthy.

— Na stacji odbierze panią funkcjonariusz — obiecuje jej inspektor Dimmock. Choć nikt nie uważa, żeby była służąca Johna była jakoś szczególnie istotna w kontekście nieszczęść, jakie spotykają operę, nikt też nie przeczy, że atak na Johna może rozszerzyć się i na nią. _Każdego, kto się ośmieli mi przeszkadzać, spotka to samo_ – napisał upiór, a w noc tego odwetu Martha uratowała Johnowi życie. Jeśli będą mieli szczęście, to każdy podejrzany typ, który wyjedzie za nią z Londynu, zostanie dostrzeżony przez policję.

Rozstają się, życząc sobie szczęścia, po czym inspektor Dimmock towarzyszy Johnowi do budynku opery. John martwi się tym przez całą drogę dorożką, ale pod drzwiami opery oficer zostawia go samego. John dziękuje mu i prędko wchodzi do środka. Zostawia palto i kapelusz w szatni, wraca do foyer i zaraz robi się wokół niego zamieszanie. Zanim John zdoła opędzić się od napastujących go zewsząd wyrazów ulgi, troski i plotek, zjawia się pan Havill. Omawiają stan zdrowia Johna, jego nowe warunki mieszkaniowe i tego typu sprawy; wreszcie Johnowi słabnie głos.

— Pani Hudson uprzedzała, że nie będzie pan w formie — mówi pan Havill.

— Jestem w stanie podjąć swoje obowiązki, sir.

Pan Havill uśmiecha się blado.

— I niech nikt nie śmie twierdzić, że jest inaczej — odpowiada.

Chociaż go skręca, Johnowi udaje się doczekać wczesnego popołudnia. Fakt, że otarł się niedawno o śmierć, stawia go w centrum niepożądanej uwagi wielu ludzi. Wreszcie, kiedy zaczyna się poranek, nadchodzi moment, na który tak czekał. John wykręca się od umiarkowanie kojącego towarzystwa panny Hooper, schodzi na parter tak, by uniknąć po drodze spotkania z panią Hudson i w końcu wślizguje się pod schody, które są teraz jego ulubionymi.

Za ukrytymi drzwiami nie czeka na niego latarnia, ale jest przygotowany i ma ze sobą zapałki. Zapala pierwszą i idzie w jej słabym świetle, by zdać sobie sprawę, że przecież nie może wyznaczyć drogi pod drzwi Verneta, zostawiając za sobą kolejne wypalone zapałki. Od tego miejsca idzie po ciemku, jedną ręką sunąc po ścianie, drugą zaciskając mocno na uchwytach torby. Jego krok zaokrągla się, robi się łukowaty, tak, że John ma szansę wymacać podłoże stopą, zanim ją pewnie postawi. Z czasem mniej pewnie, bo zaczyna go boleć noga. Spacer ciągnie się w nieskończoność.

Wreszcie widzi blask dobiegający spod wytęsknionych drzwi. Słyszy dochodzące zza nich zgrzyty i odgłosy zdradzające poruszenie.

Bierze długi oddech, żeby się przygotować na wszystko. Stęchłe powietrze łaskocze go w gardle. John puka do drzwi.

— Proszę sobie iść! — woła Vernet. — Jestem _zajęty_ , pani Hudson!

— Nie jestem panią Hudson! — odpowiada John. Noga jednak boli go tak, że równie dobrze mógłby nią być.

Zapada cisza tak głośna, że aż dzwoni. Po niej rozlega się głośny hałas: to niewątpliwie Vernet w pośpiechu szuka swojej maski. Kiedy ruch ustaje, John otwiera drzwi i z własnej woli, utykając wchodzi do jaskini lwa.

—  _Precz!_ — Vernet pokazuje mu palcem drzwi. Włosy ma w zupełnym nieładzie. Stoi między stołem — został już tylko jeden — i tym, co zostało z jego biurka, rozłożonego na podłodze w częściach. Całe światło w tym niewielkim, wysokim pomieszczeniu pochodzi ze stojących na stole świec. Po raz pierwszy od miesięcy, od kiedy John zobaczył ten pokój, ani na stole, ani na podłodze nie widać nawet jednej kartki. Zniknęły nawet skrzypce Verneta. To miejsce przestało być czyimś domem; teraz jest czymś niewiele lepszym od anonimowej piwnicy.

Coś dławi Johna w gardle. Może wspomnienie sadzy.

— Chryste, nie próżnował pan.

— Proszę wyjść. — Drugi gest Verneta jest bardziej emfatyczny niż pierwszy. — Nie życzę sobie pana tutaj. Niech pan stąd idzie.

— Jeśli chce pan to powrzucać do zalanego tunelu, to mogę pomóc — proponuje John. Przynajmniej tak długo, jak wytrzyma z tą nogą. — Nie musiałby pan wtedy rozbierać stołu na części, żeby go przenieść.

— Nie chcę pańskiej _pomocy_ — warczy Vernet. — Ma pan jakieś pojęcie, ile szkód wyrządziła już pańska „pomoc”?

To takie niesprawiedliwe.

— Gdyby nie odciągnął pan zasłony, nikt by pana nie zobaczył!

— Myśli pan, że mnie obchodzi, czy ktoś mnie widział? — Vernet z egzaltacją załamuje ręce. — Że liczy się dla mnie _cokolwiek_ oprócz pracy?

— Jest mi przykro, że musi pan stąd odejść. Ale dalej ma pan swoją operę i to…

— Dalej ją mam? — pyta ostro Vernet, bijąc rękami powietrze. _Moją_ operę? A to ja ją mam?

— A nie ma… Gdzie ona jest?

— Przepadła! — tym krzykiem Vernet wyrzuca z siebie nie tylko wściekłość, ale i skryte pod nią najwyższe udręczenie. — Straciłem miesiące pracy! Partyturę, libretto – wszystko!

 _Nie_. John kładzie dłoń na zimnej ścianie i opiera się o nią ciężko.

— Co się stało?

— Pańska _pomoc_.

— Ale jak to… Czyli się nie spaliła? Nie spleśniała? Papiery są nietknięte?

— Tak, a opera nie do uratowania — odpowiada Vernet. — Miesiące życia pod ziemią i po co? Po nic!

— Nie może być nie do uratowania. — John odstawia torbę lekarską i ostrożnie wchodzi dalej w głąb pomieszczenia. — Dalej ją pan ma. Dalej może ją pan dokończyć.

— Nie da się jej dokończyć. Nie widzi pan tego? — Mężczyzna gwałtownym ruchem rozkłada szeroko ręce. — To już koniec!

— Może pan napisać coś innego. Wiem, że nie chce pan…

— Ale teraz będę musiał, czyż nie? — kończy za niego Vernet, niskim, szyderczym, groźnym głosem. — Teraz to miejsce jest stracone.

— Policja nie będzie się tu kręcić bez końca.

— Nie, oczywiście że nie! Pójdzie sobie na długo przed tym, jak zbledną ślady pańskiej „pomocy”.

— Co ja, _do diabła_ , zrobiłem źle? — pyta stanowczo John, ze złością podchodząc bliżej. Vernet się przed nim cofa. Ręką wymacuje za sobą ścianę i staje tak blisko niej, że dotyka jej obcasami. Ta odległość między nimi drażni Johna bardziej niż jakiekolwiek słowa. — To pan poprosił mnie o pomoc! To pan zadawał mi pytania, wręcz mnie przesłuchiwał. Myśli pan, że zwierzałem się panu z koszmarów dla mojej własnej rozrywki? Że…

Ma napad kaszlu. Cofa się o krok, obraca głowę, wtula ją w ramię i unosi dłoń w stronę Verneta.

Vernet czeka, aż kaszel ustanie, po czym natychmiast wchodzi Johnowi w słowo.

— Na tym właśnie polega cały problem. Może to i ja nadałem jej kształt, ale treść pochodzi od pana. To już nie jest moja opera. Za bardzo pan w nią wniknął, żeby się dało pana z niej usunąć. Nie chcę w niej pana, nie potrafię się pana pozbyć, a zatem muszę przestać się z panem zadawać.

Krótko mówiąc: proszę wyjść.

Ani trochę nieporuszony tym pozorem logicznego rozumowania, John nie ustępuje pola.

— Nie mówię po włosku — zauważa, odliczając na palcach. — Nie komponuję. Wyjąwszy jedną wyjątkowo niefortunną przygodę z klarnetem, nie gram na żadnych instrumentach. Nie potrafię śpiewać. Nawet nieszczególnie lubię operę. — Przechodzi do drugiej ręki. — Pan tę operę skomponował. Pan ją zapisał. Pan napisał do niej libretto. Spędził pan dla niej kilka miesięcy w opuszczonym tunelu. I prowadził pan badania. To wszystko. Badania. Przecież trup, któremu zrobiono sekcję, nie jest autorem traktatu o zatrzymaniu akcji serca.

— Wszystko to bez znaczenia — stwierdza Vernet. Kiedy się odwraca, jego maska połyskuje w blasku świec. — Niech pan stąd wyjdzie.

John się nie rusza. Nie potrafi.

Vernet natychmiast go osacza.

—  _Proszę wyjść!_

— Dalej może ją pan dokończyć.

— Nie ma sensu kończyć stosu odpadków, doktorze. Niezależnie od stopnia ukończenia ma się do czynienia ze stosem odpadków.

— Niemożliwe, żeby pan tak naprawdę myślał. — Złość wynikająca z potrzeby bronienia czegoś i szczere oburzenie są i owszem rodzeństwem, ale nie bliźniętami. John potrafi je od siebie odróżnić. Gdyby miał jakieś dzieło swojego życia, może tak właśnie by go bronił. — Sam widziałem, jak bardzo się pan przejmuje i tańczy w kółko do własnej partytury.

— Co to ma za _znaczenie_? Pan się nawet nie interesuje operą!

— No cóż — mówi ostrożnie John — jeśli jej pan nie skończy, to już nigdy pana nie znajdę.

— Nareszcie — odpowiada Vernet — jakaś pociecha.

John wybiega z pomieszczenia. Bez słowa, bez zastanowienia wybiega do pogrążonego w mroku tunelu. Prawie od razu zawraca. Prąc do przodu, żeby go nie wpuścić z powrotem, Vernet zatrzymuje się w pół kroku, zanim się zderzą. Nad czołem trzepią mu się loki i jest to widok tak uroczy, że gniew Johna rozsypuje się od niego w drobny mak.

John zaciska dłonie w pięści, żeby powstrzymać ich drżenie.

— Skoro jest pan zdecydowany przestać się ze mną zadawać, nie ma powodu, żebym dalej milczał.

— Poinformuje pan o mnie policję, tak? O to chodzi? — W migoczącym świetle Vernet wydaje się wyższy niż w rzeczywistości.

— Niech pan nie będzie takim dupkiem. — John aż się uśmiecha, słysząc ten pomysł, taki jest on absurdalny. — I niech pan nie będzie głupi. Nie pasuje to do pana.

— Jeżeli to nie była groźba, to naprawdę nie widzę, jakie znaczenie mogłoby mieć coś, co ma pan do powiedzenia.

— To było najbardziej irracjonalne… — John urywa, powstrzymuje się od pójścia tą drogą. Jeżeli Vernet czuje się zagrożony w sytuacji, gdy policja przeczesuje gmach w poszukiwaniu upiora w masce, to przecież nie bez przyczyny. Jego strach przed policją jest usprawiedliwiony. Ale obawa przed zdradą jest sama w sobie zdradą.

— Ja dla pana okłamałem policję — mówi mu John. — Policję, inspektora Lestrade’a, pana Havilla… Kobiecie, która pana widziała, wydaje się, że pomału traci rozum, przez wątpliwości, jakie w niej zasiałem. Okłamałem dla pana bardzo drogiego mi przyjaciela. Więc nie wiem, co do diabła pańskim zdaniem zrobiłem takiego, co pan uznał za atak na siebie, ale…

— Nic mnie to nie obchodzi — przerywa mu Vernet. — Proszę stąd wyjść.

— Nie wyjdę, póki nie powiem tego, co mam do powiedzenia.

Vernet jęczy, ciężko, ze złością przechodząc nad resztkami biurka.

—  _Nie obchodzi_ mnie to! — Mierzwi sobie włosy, aż robią się jeszcze bardziej nastroszone niż wcześniej. I znowu jęk. — Proszę mówić najszybciej, jak się da, a potem _iść_.

— Jest pan moim najlepszym przyjacielem — mówi John. — Jest pan najbardziej genialnym, dziwnym, zmiennym, przerażająco inteligentnym człowiekiem, jakiego w życiu spotkałem. Opowiedziałem panu, ze szczegółami, rzeczy, o których nawet nie wspominałem nikomu innemu – z wyjątkiem tych, którzy je ze mną przeżyli. A czasem nawet im nie. Ufam panu, durniu jeden, tylko czy to coś znaczy? I miesiąc czkałem, aż będę się mógł z panem zobaczyć.

— Nie wzbudzi pan we mnie poczucia winy, żebym się zachowywał.

— Absolutnie nie mam takiego zamiaru. Ale naprawdę miesiąc czkałem, aż będę się mógł z panem zobaczyć.

— No to się pan ze mną zobaczył! — Vernet odwraca się pełnym energii i rozmachu ruchem. — Teraz proszę iść.

John kręci głową.

— Muszę powiedzieć…

— To proszę to powiedzieć!

— Kocham pana.

Na moment Vernet nieruchomieje. Jedno uderzenie serca później miażdży Johna jak pociąg barierę z papieru.

— O, jaki dobry człowiek, kocha swoich przyjaciół! Jakież to niebywale słodkie! Co za wzruszająca historia. „Proszę poniechać tego okrucieństwa – ja pana kocham!” Naprawdę wzruszające.

— Jestem w panu zakochany — prostuje schrypniętym głosem John. W ustach mu zaschło. — Wiem, na czym polega różnica.

— To nie jest śmieszny żart, doktorze.

John stoi nieporuszony, na szeroko rozstawionych nogach, z uniesioną głową. Vernet nie może mu zrobić nic gorszego niż wyrządziłoby mu milczenie, konieczność milczenia.

— Chciałem, żeby spędził pan ze mną Święta. Miałem zamiar zaprosić pana na spacer po parku, gęsiego, i obiecać, że się ani razu nie obejrzę. Spi… Spisywałem wszystko, o czym chciałem z panem porozmawiać, przez cały grudzień. — Czuje, jak w gardle dławi go coś szorstkiego, drapiąc o słowa jak papier ścierny. Przerywa tylko po to, żeby spróbować to przekaszleć, ale na próżno.

— Byłem na maskaradzie — ciągnie. — Myślałem, że mi serce stanie na widok pierwszej białej maski, ale na balu nie było ani jednego wysokiego mężczyzny w białej masce. Wiem to, chociaż przyszło dobrze ponad sto osób. Jezu Chryste, ja nawet wiem, ile było masek w połowie białych. Osiem. Pięć z lewą połową białą i trzy z prawą.

I jeszcze – Boże. Pojęcia pan nie ma, jaką propozycję odrzuciłem. Vernet, jestem wobec pana idiotycznie, absurdalnie lojalny.

— Proszę milczeć! — Vernet rzuca się w jego stronę, ale zatrzymuje się poza zasięgiem rąk Johna. Elementy biurka pękają mu pod stopami. — Nie wie pan nawet, kim jestem! — Głęboki ryk jego głosu odbija się echem od sklepienia i ścian.

John czeka na ciąg dalszy, na resztę. Czeka na coś innego niż unoszenie się i opadanie szczupłej piersi Verneta, coś innego niż wypełzający na jego bladą szyję rumieniec. Czeka, aż polecą w jego stronę rozdygotane pięści Verneta, aż go pokąsa jego zjadliwy język.

Kiedy nic takiego go nie spotyka, John odpowiada tym, co zostało z jego głosu:

— Znam pański charakter. To nie ma nic wspólnego z pana nazwiskiem. I przecież nie zakochałem się w pańskiej twarzy. — Uśmiecha się słabo.

Vernet odwraca się, chwytając się z całych sił za włosy. Jego sylwetka, odmalowana na tle muru rozmigotanym cieniem, wyraża cierpienie.

— Co ja zrobiłem? — pyta. Głos ma ściszony i ochrypły. To dokładnie ten ton, którego się używa, gdy jakieś niewinne przedsięwzięcie zejdzie na drogę zbrodni.

— To miejsce, gdzie oficer powstrzymuje żołnierza od przyłączenia się do buntu — mówi John. Kiedy Vernet praktycznie go sobą oplótł, szepcząc mu do ucha po włosku. — Umyślnie napisał je pan jako scenę uwiedzenia?

— Nie — odpowiada bez wahania Vernet. Nie obraca się. Nie patrzy na Johna.

— …Och. — Głos Johna jest niewiele silniejszy niż skrzek. — Czyli wszystko to sobie wyobraziłem. — Na opak. Przez cały ten czas widział ich dwóch na opak. — Cóż… — Znów kaszle. — Przepraszam. I… dziękuję. Że mi pan powiedział. I, ach. Już, teraz już pójdę.

Vernet zmienia pozycję. Nieznacznie, tak nieznacznie.

— Ta scena nie została tak napisana — mówi. Niesłychanie łagodny i tak zmieniony, że prawie nienaturalny, jego głos pieści uszy Johna zamiast je chłostać.

John przełyka z trudem.

— Czy… czy została tak zagrana?

Vernet nie odpowiada. Żaden dźwięk nie pada z jego ust, mężczyzna nie porusza nawet głową. Z ciałem tak nieruchomym jak wygładzone rysy jego maski Vernet stoi przed nim jak posąg.

Pierwszy krok przeszywa nogę Johna nowym bólem. Drugi i trzeci już nie. John obchodzi dookoła pozostałości biurka, by stanąć za Vernetem. By dotknąć jego łokcia, nic więcej. Dotknąć jego rękawa, nie ośmielając się go chwycić.

Jak struna skrzypiec, która ześliznęła się z kołka, ręka Verneta odpręża się, rozpręża, jej rozedrgany ton milknie.

John puszcza materiał i sięga po dłoń mężczyzny, ale utrata kontaktu zaskakuje Verneta, który się obraca. Chrapliwość jego oddechu zdradza nagły przypływ niepokoju. John łapie go za rękę. Robi to niezgrabnie, tak, że jego prawa dłoń obejmuje lewą dłoń Verneta za grzbiet. John kładzie kciuk we wnętrzu dłoni Verneta, na bliźnie, którą wspólnie zrobili. Palce Verneta natychmiast zaciskają się na jego kciuku, tak mocno, że aż boli.

Pod krzywizną maski leży krzywizna Vernetowej szczęki, blada skóra usiana zarostem. Choć Vernet trzyma twarz odwróconą na bok, nachyla się, kiedy John przysuwa się bliżej. Szorstka i obca, jego skóra wita usta Johna, miękkie na twardej kości szczęki. Mężczyzna wzdycha w reakcji na dotyk i John czuje na policzku jego oddech.

— Tak? — pyta John. Głos ma chrapliwy i jest po temu więcej powodów, niż potrafiłby wymienić.

Z jękiem zniecierpliwienia Vernet chwyta Johna za wyłóg żakietu i przyciska usta do jego ust. Zderzają się nosami, skórą o porcelanę. W tym gwałtownym ruchu jest sama desperacja – póki John nie zmieni jej w czułość. Vernet ma usta miękkie i ciepłe, smakujące mrozem i zachłyśnięciem się z zaskoczenia. Jego język ma smak brzoskwiń z puszki.

John puszcza dłoń Verneta, żeby lepiej opleść rękami jego wąskie ramiona. Vernet przyciąga go bliżej, jeszcze bliżej, usiłując pokonać dzielącą ich różnicę wzrostu. Szurają nogami, nadeptują sobie na stopy. Zderzają się kolanami.

Każdy nowy kąt, pod jakim spotykają się ich usta, sprawia, że John wpada nosem na maskę Verneta. Nie da się temu zaradzić, choćby się nie wiadomo jak długo dopasowywali. Możliwe są tylko delikatne pocałunki-muśnięcia, ale takie im nie wystarczają. Chcąc czegoś więcej, John sięga do gęstych, ciemnych loków Verneta, tylko po to, by ten zacisnął ręce na jego nadgarstkach.

— Nie — dyszy Vernet, odrywając wargi od Johna. Przyciska porcelanowe czoło do jego skóry. — Przeszkadza, ale jej nie zdejmujemy.

John wysila wzrok, próbując dojrzeć kolor oczu Verneta. Niebieski? Ciemnoniebieski? Oczy mężczyzny są tylko cieniem i błyskiem.

— Nie miałem zamiaru… — zaczyna.

— To co to było? — Nieufne oskarżenie Verneta byłoby obraźliwe, gdyby nie było takie słodkie.

John mamrocze coś o jego włosach.

Żelazny uścisk Verneta słabnie, ale mężczyzna nie puszcza Johna. Śmieje się, cicho i dudniąco.

— Co moje włosy?

— Nie dowiem się, póki nie da mi pan ich dotknąć, prawda? — odpowiada John.

Teraz śmiech Verneta jest jeszcze niższy, jak odgłos płynnej rozkoszy. Puszcza jeden z przegubów Johna, żeby przytrzymać maskę.

— No, to proszę bardzo — szepcze. Jego głos jest wyzywająco namiętny – niepotrzebnie.

John najpierw go całuje, głęboko i powoli. Delikatnie chwyta jego dolną wargę zębami i zaczyna prędko uderzać o nią językiem. Choć Vernet prawie na to nie reaguje, to szybko zaczyna naśladować ruchy Johna. Kurczowo trzymając się pleców Vernetowego żakietu, z drugą ręką zanurzoną w jego włosach, John w zasadzie utrzymuje równowagę. W zasadzie.

Otwarte usta Verneta wędrują po policzku Johna, jego szczęce, szyi. Pocałunki zatrzymują się nad kołnierzykiem. Odgłos rwącego się oddechu Johna odbija się echem od sufitu, ból i rozkosz splatają się ze sobą, kiedy o zagojone poparzenia na jego szyi zahacza kilkugodzinny zarost. I – Boże – zęby.

— Tylko bez malinek! — John ciągnie Verneta za włosy mocniej, niż zamierzał, ale Vernet jęczy mu tylko w skórę. Maska zderza się ze szczęką Johna.

— No _dobrze_ — pada nadąsana odpowiedź.

John pochyla głowę i całuje wydęte ponuro wargi Verneta.

— Mogę zostać tylko do końca poranka. Potem muszę się pokazać na górze — mówi.

Vernet delikatnie skubie zębami jego usta, po czym szybko wpycha ręce do kieszeni jego żakietu. Nagły dotyk zaskakuje Johna, ale Vernet tylko robi krzywą minę.

— Gdzie pański zegarek?

— Nie mam zegarka.

— Ma pan, widziałem.

— Ach, no cóż. Zepsuł się. — To znaczy stopił się. John jeszcze raz próbuje pocałunku i trafia nosem w maskę. Maska odsłania część twarzy Verneta szerokości jego ust, od nosa do podbródka, ale dla Johna to o wiele za mało miejsca. Porcelanowy nos kłujący go w policzek też go jakoś nie podnieca.

Vernet odsuwa się z krzywym uśmiechem – albo czymś w tym rodzaju. Wyjmuje swój własny, jak najbardziej chodzący zegarek i ostrożnie trzyma go na dłoni.

— Mamy dwie godziny, zanim ktoś zauważy pańską nieobecność.

— Dwie? — Przyszłość jednocześnie rozciąga się w nieskończoność i czyha tuż za rogiem.

— Może dwie i pół, chociaż będziemy jeszcze musieli doprowadzić pana do porządku. — Vernet chowa zegarek. Nachyla się bliżej i John czuje dotyk jego ust, cudowny i miękki – ale zaraz się odsuwa.

— I co wtedy? — pyta.

Oczywiście tego nie widać, ale bardzo możliwe, że Vernet przewraca oczami.

— Wtedy obciągniemy na panu żakiet i będziemy liczyć na to, że ustąpi panu rumieniec. — Vernet znów próbuje zbliżyć się do Johna.

John unosi rękę, zasłaniając się przed pocałunkami. Efekt jest tylko taki, że Vernet obsypuje nimi jego palce. John drży i wbija w niego wzrok. Każda opuszka otrzymuje swoją porcję czułości.

— A później? Kiedy znowu pana zobaczę?

Tym razem sarkastyczny ruch oczami jest niewątpliwy.

— Poważnie, doktorze? Dwie godziny, w czasie których może pan zrobić ze mną, co chce, i to jest pańska pierwsza myśl?

— Może gdyby nie zaczął pan od „Nie chcę pana więcej widzieć na oczy”…

Vernet natychmiast go puszcza.

John łapie go za rękę.

— Chcę więcej niż dwóch godzin — mówi. — Tylko to miałem na myśli.

— To czego pan chce?

John przyciąga Verneta z powrotem do siebie. Chłonie wzrokiem wysoką postać, niezaprzeczalną męskość, jak zwykle wzburzone włosy.

— Być blisko pana — zaczyna. — Często, jeśli to możliwe.

Vernet przyciska usta do czoła Johna. Obramowane maską wargi wibrują, gdy pyta:

— Jak chciałby pan to osiągnąć?

— Szukam nowej kwatery. Moglibyśmy zostać sąsiadami. A jeśli nie — dodaje, dostrzegając wzgardliwe rozbawienie Verneta — to o ile nie ma pan własnego mieszkania w Londynie, to przecież nie jest takie niesłychane, żeby artysta albo muzyk potrzebował współlokatora.

Przez chwilę, o wiele za długą, usta Verneta pozostają nieruchome na skórze Johna.

— Pan chce, żebyśmy razem zamieszkali.

— Może? Kiedyś. Jeśli to ma być wszystko albo nic, to wybieram wszystko.

— A co powiedzielibyśmy ludziom? Hmm?

— Och, bo ja wiem. „On cały czas musi mieć publiczność, kiedy komponuje, a ja lubię słuchać skrzypiec. Tak, ten kompozytor. Nie, nie rozdajemy biletów.” To chyba całkiem proste. — John obraca głowę i całuje szyję Verneta, muska ustami jego rozszalały puls.

Vernet ujmuje Johna obiema rękami za szyję, opierając kciuki na jego policzkach, przed uszami. Odsuwa go od siebie, żeby lepiej mu się przyjrzeć, móc lepiej go błagać tymi oczami, których prawie nie widać.

— Teraz pan tak sądzi.

— Później też będę tak sądził — zapewnia go John, zdenerwowany jego zwątpieniem. — Jeszcze nigdy tak nie żyłem, ale zdecydowanie jestem gotowy spróbować.

— Powinien pan przestać mówić.

— Powinien mi pan zaufać.

Vernet rzuca się do przodu, uciszając Johna twardym, rozzłoszczonym pocałunkiem. Dąży do dominacji, gryzie, walczy o panowanie nad sytuacją, jest oszałamiająco agresywny. To zupełnie nowy sposób całowania się i John przyjmuje go z radością. Może ta złość powinna mu się wydawać groźna, ale tylko go podnieca. Trzyma Verneta mocno, rozpuszczając się pod jego atakami. Ręce ma wplątane w jego włosy i tylko mocniej przyciska nimi jego usta do swoich. Odpłaca też pięknym za nadobne; ta szamotanina sprawia mu przyjemność.

Skwapliwość Johna tylko bardziej złości Verneta. Wymamrotane pod nosem obelgi są jak niezdrowe czułości.

— Ty niespostrzegawczy…! — Mężczyzna puszcza szyję i twarz Johna, by wyrwać sobie z włosów jego ręce. John zahacza palcem o taśmę maski i trochę ją zsuwa. Przez chwilę widzi kawałek czoła, które jest ze zwykłego ciała i kości.

Ale Vernet zaraz odpycha go od siebie i poprawia sobie maskę.

Dysząc, nie dotykając się, stoją naprzeciw siebie.

— Nie chciałem — zarzeka się John. — Nie próbowałem jej panu zerwać.

Vernet jakby go nie słyszał.

— Zakochał się pan w wytworze własnej fantazji — stwierdza. Jego zwykle melodyjny głos brzmi bezbarwnie i surowo. — Nie dostrzega pan tego, ale wszystko to się skończy w momencie, gdy ją zdejmę. — Dotyka maski.

John krzywi usta w uśmiechu.

— Nie może pan być aż taki szpetny.

— Mówię poważnie, doktorze.

— Ja też. To co to jest, pęcherze ropne? Jakieś straszne poparzenie? Blizna po kwasie? Piegi?

Vernet jęczy.

— Jak pan myśli, kim jestem za murami tego pokoju? Proszę mi powiedzieć, doktorze, zastanawiał się pan nad tym kiedyś?

— Wiem, że nienawidzi pan tamtego życia. — John ponownie podchodzi tuż do Verneta. — Wiem, że wygody, które pan ma gdzie indziej, jakie by nie były, nie mogą się dla pana równać z pańską muzyką. Domyślam się, że trudno się panu skupić albo może znaleźć czas dla siebie. Ma pan… Ma pan rodzinę, ale nie taką, którą by pan sam założył. Jest pan wykształcony i kocha sztukę. I… — John odchrząkuje, kiedy słabnie mu głos. — Powiedział pan kiedyś, że potrafi pan naśladować emocje, ale nie wyobrażać je sobie. Myślę, że to nieprawda. Tutaj jest pan nieskrępowany. Jest pan… Wszystko pan w sobie dusi. To znaczy tam, na zewnątrz.

— Jestem kimś zupełnie innym — potwierdza Vernet. Zakłada ręce na piersi, robiąc z nich barierę między nimi.

— Może zachowuje się pan jak ktoś zupełnie inny. Osobiście dalej obstawiałbym aroganckiego, zapatrzonego w siebie dupka, który nie potrafi usiedzieć spokojnie, no chyba że dla swojej muzyki.

— Doktorze…

— Do tego geniusza, mistrza skrzypiec i najbardziej namiętnego człowieka, jakiego miałem szczęście spotkać. — chwilę szczerości doszczętnie rujnuje ból gardła. John z wysiłkiem kaszle w rękaw.

Vernet podchodzi bliżej. Kładzie rękę pod łokciem Johna, jakby chciał go ostrożnie podtrzymać.

— To nie jest zaraźliwe — chrypi John.

— Wdychanie dymu rzadko bywa zaraźliwe. Gardło ma pan uszkodzone na dobre?

John wzrusza ramionami. Nie jest pewny.

— Słyszał pan?

Vernet kiwa głową. Dotyka twarzy Johna w miejscu, gdzie ten zaciął się nową brzytwą.

— Zepsuty zegarek i nowy, niedopasowany garnitur: stracił pan wszystko, co miał pan w sypialni. Domyślam się, że resztę domu też. Z drugiej strony pańska torba lekarska jest cięższa niż zwykle. Tylko tyle udało się panu uratować?

— Niewiele więcej. — Dłonie Johna ponownie lądują na wyłogach żakietu Verneta. — Możemy o tym teraz nie rozmawiać? — Jeśli będą dalej rozmawiać, zupełnie straci głos.

— Ani słowa więcej — zgadza się Vernet. John zupełnie nie to miał na myśli, ale kiedy Vernet nachyla się nad nim, nie protestuje. Staje na palcach i całuje porcelanowy nos. Śmiech Verneta to właściwie tylko zaskoczony wdech. John tak czy inaczej ceni go sobie jak skarb.

— Jedną chwilę — mówi bardzo cicho Vernet. Odrywa się od Johna powoli, ociągając się, zmysłowo. — Mam pomysł. Płaszcz mam w drugim pomieszczeniu. — Kiedy John słyszy jego ton, zasycha mu w ustach i nie ma to nic wspólnego z sadzą, a wszystko z gorącem.

Vernet znika na moment i zaraz staje znowu w drzwiach. Z ręki zwisa mu długi czarny szalik. Kołysze się, kiedy Vernet podchodzi bliżej.

John unosi twarz i zamyka oczy. Uśmiecha się, słysząc, jak Vernet gwałtownie wciąga powietrze, ale poważnieje, czując na skórze pierwszy dotyk kaszmiru. Delikatnie i zręcznie Vernet owija mu głowę materiałem, zasłaniając mu oczy. Widziany przez zamknięte powieki czerwony blask świec ustępuje miejsca ciepłej ciemności. Szalik zaciska się, kiedy Vernet go spina. Co za nowatorskie zastosowanie dla spinki do szalika.

— Widzi pan coś?

John kręci głową.

Dłonie Verneta przestają dotykać jego skóry. Przez moment panuje cisza. John zapomina zrobić wydech, nie słyszy też oddechu Verneta.

Potem słyszy krok – krok Verneta – potem drugi. Ma wrażenie, że mężczyzna odsunął się od niego i podchodzi do stołu. Więc jest do niego obrócony plecami, musi być.

Dalej następuje odgłos jakiegoś szybkiego ruchu – rękawów sunących po bokach ciała? To Vernet unosi ręce do twarzy.

Cisza, która zapada, trwa wiecznie. John obraca się, próbując wyczuć jego obecność, nasłuchuje jej. Wreszcie słyszy dźwięk, niższy niż się spodziewał: ciche stuknięcie.

Maska leży na stole.

John po omacku wyciąga rękę w stronę tej napiętej, rozedrganej struny, jaką jest jego przyjaciel. Vernet bierze najpierw jego nadgarstek, potem usta. Smak brzoskwiń z puszki dawno już ustąpił; został tylko on sam.

Każde westchnienie i każdy szelest materiału narastają, wypełniając sobą pomieszczenie. Mokre odgłosy ich ust, niski pomruk dobywający się z piersi Verneta, miękki i ustępliwy szmer tkaniny, kiedy John przesuwa dłońmi po jego kamizelce, pod żakietem: wszystkie te dźwięki przykuwają słuch Johna i bez reszty zaprzątają jego uwagę.

Dłonie Verneta, już i tak oparte nisko na plecach Johna, zsuwają się powoli niżej. Opuszki jego palców bawią się rozcięciem żakietu. Chłodne powietrze zakrada się pod uniesioną połę. John drży pod jego rękami, napiera na jego pocałunki.

— O Boże.

Teraz dłonie Verneta są jeszcze niżej. Nie obmacują bezceremonialnie, nie ściskają wulgarnie, tylko powoli pieszczą samymi opuszkami palców, by wreszcie ująć pośladki od spodu. Vernet przyciąga Johna do siebie, zmieniając pozycję, przenosząc środek ciężkości. Składając sznur pocałunków na skórze i kaszmirze, szepcze coś, czego John nie słyszy, zagłuszając to swoim własnym jękiem. Czuje gorąco, gorąco napierające na przód jego ciała, i jego własne gorąco odpowiadające tamtemu podobnym naciskiem, rozpalone i twarde w wybrzuszających się spodniach.

— Kurwa mać. — John opiera czoło o ramię Verneta, mocno przygryzając wargę.

— Żadnych takich. — Dłoń Verneta sunie w górę wzdłuż kręgosłupa Johna i ciągnie go do tyłu za kołnierz. — Gdybym nie chciał pana widzieć, zdmuchnąłbym świece.

John wbija palce w biodra Verneta.

— O, to by się panu spodobało? Macanki w ciemnościach.

— Ja już jestem w ciemnościach — mówi John, częściowo na wdechu.

Przy uchu słyszy śmiech Verneta, niski i pobłażliwy.

— Mam tam do pana dołączyć?

— Proszę bardzo. — Johnowi, który stracił już wzrok, pozostają tylko dotyk, smak, słuch i węch. Mrok pogłębia wszystkie doznania do tego stopnia, że Vernet mógłby go rozłożyć na łopatki jednym szeptem. Mógłby – i robi to.

— Jedną chwilę, doktorze. — Vernet po raz drugi odrywa ciało od ciała Johna. Rozstanie trwa tylko chwilę, a i tak jest torturą. Jego kroki są szybkie i pewne. Słychać jedno ciche dmuchnięcie, potem drugie. Zapach rozgrzanego wosku ustępuje miejsca woni dymu.

John mimo woli napina mięśnie.

— To tylko świece — uspokaja go Vernet. — Nic się nie pali.

— Niech się pan nie wygłupia.

Jeszcze jedno dmuchnięcie, ostatnie. Znika wszelki, nawet najmniejszy ślad ciepła, ale zaraz Vernet wraca i ogrzewa Johna.

— Niezwyciężony żołnierz. Jak zawsze. — Vernet mówi teraz szeptem, schwytany w miękką pułapkę ciemności. — Kiedy ostatni raz? — pyta. — W wojsku?

Za bardzo zajęty szukaniem kształtów Verneta pod żakietem, John nie rozumie pytania. Kształtów, o tak, jaka to elegancka krągłość, jaki śliczny tyłek.

— Co?

Vernet delikatnie przesuwa zębami wzdłuż nosa Johna i równie delikatnie przygryza czubek.

— Pytam o pańską szaloną młodość, doktorze. Ilu mężczyzn obok pańskich kobiet? — Do jego głosu zakrada się coś mrocznego – zazdrość.

John reaguje śmiechem, potem chichotem. Nie tyle widzi, co czuje pełną niedowierzania minę o cal czy dwa od swojej twarzy i instynktownie wie, że musi ona być kapitalna. Wreszcie zaczyna kaszleć ze śmiechu, aż całe ciało mu się trzęsie, a Vernet rozciera mu plecy. Przyciąga Johna bliżej, żeby odpiąć mu szalik, jakby to miało mu pomóc oddychać. Zawiesza mu go na ramionach. John mruga, ale nic z tego nie wynika. Pod ziemią nie ma ani odrobiny światła.

— Aż prawie boję się pytać — mówi ironicznie Vernet. To o mało nie wywołuje u Johna kolejnego napadu śmiechu, choć i szarpie mu nerwy, przywodząc na myśl Holmesa.

— Ani jednego — udaje się wydusić z siebie Johnowi.

— Nigdy nie zrobił pan żadnego kroku?

— Nigdy nie czułem pociągu.

— …Do nikogo? — pyta Vernet, co ciekawe, urażony, podczas gdy powinien odebrać to jako pochlebstwo. — _Nigdy_ , do żadnego mężczyzny?

— Nie tak jak do pana — odpowiada defensywnie John, na co Vernet reaguje bardzo pozytywnie i bardzo mocno.

Bez tchu, ze zmaltretowanymi wargami i twarzą szczypiącą od zarostu drugiego mężczyzny, John nie wytrzymałby takiego ataku za długo. Vernet potrzebuje czasu, żeby ochłonąć. Badanie w ciemności palcami i ustami kształtu twarzy Johna zajmuje mu wieczność. Na długo przed tym, jak John mógłby odpowiedzieć mu tym samym, drętwieje mu noga, grożąc utratą równowagi. Nie przerywając ani na chwilę, Vernet opiera go o stół. Każda próba odwzajemnienia pieszczot natychmiast kończy się mocnym uściskiem na przegubach dłoni i strofującym go dotykiem języka na wargach.

— Proszę mi pozwolić… — za każdym razem mówi cicho Vernet. To taka rozkoszna prośba, że John spełnia ją bez oporów. Wieki nieśpiesznych pocałunków i pieszczot podsycają jego apetyt, ale nie zaspokajają głodu. Jak długo człowiek może biernie się im poddawać, kiedy ma okazję dotykać Verneta?

— Moja kolej — nalega w końcu John. Musi.

Ponownie sięga i ponownie zostaje powstrzymany. W mocnym uchwycie Verneta nie ma już nic figlarnego.

— Nie.

— No dobrze. Przepraszam. — Kładzie ręce na ramionach Verneta, potem na jego talii. — Przepraszam. — Głos go zawodzi; wtula twarz w szyję Verneta i tam bezgłośnie wypowiada to słowo raz jeszcze. Może poczekać. Wie, że może poczekać. Ale, Boże, jak pragnie. Mocno chwyta Verneta w pasie. Ciepło mu w dłonie między jego kamizelką a żakietem.

Vernet opiera podbródek o bok głowy Johna, nie zważając na pomadę. Trzyma go mocno, za mocno i żaden dotyk ani pocałunek nie może sprawić, żeby się rozluźnił. Robi wrażenie, jakby pod dotykiem Johnowych rąk i ust miał się rozsypać: jego pewność siebie ustąpiła czemuś innemu, drżącemu i wrażliwemu. Stoją tak o wiele za długo; cenne minuty uciekają, a John nie potrafi ani odbudować nastroju sprzed chwili, ani uspokoić przyjaciela. To takie dziwne uczucie, próbować objąć kogoś tak wyraźnie od siebie wyższego. Chudego, ale mocno zbudowanego i tak niezbicie _obecnego_ w swoich obawach. Mija mała wieczność.

O wiele za szybko Vernet odsuwa się i wygładza Johnowi szalik na ramionach. Wkłada mu rękę pod żakiet, żeby podebrać mu zapałki.

— Trzeba sprawdzić, która godzina — mówi.

John kręci głową w ciemnościach.

— Nie — szepcze. — Wcale nie. — Aż za dobrze wie, jak szybko ucieka czas w towarzystwie Verneta.

Czuje na czole dotyk miękkich ust. Vernet odwraca się i zapala zapałkę. Od nagłego światła, nawet zasłoniętego ciałem Verneta, Johnowi łzawią oczy. Słyszy trzask otwieranego zegarka. Chwilę później Vernet gasi zapałkę, potrząsając nią.

— Zostało jakieś czterdzieści minut.

— Z tych dwóch godzin?

— Tak.

John jest niepomiernie rozczarowany. Zabawili nawet dłużej, niż zamierzali. Na dowód ma swoje opuchnięte wargi. Wyciąga rękę po ciemku. Dłoń Verneta znajduje jego policzek i mężczyźni całują się, mocno i głęboko. John zmusza się do przerwania pocałunku, zanim nie będzie miał wyjścia i będzie musiał wracać na górę kompletnie rozchełstany.

— Wrócę w czasie wieczornego spektaklu — mówi szeptem.

— Mmm. Wtedy omówimy szczegóły praktyczne.

— Czyli pan… Tak?

— Omówimy — powtarza Vernet ostrożnym tonem, który zupełnie Johna nie obchodzi.

— Poświęcimy na to tyle czasu, ile tylko będzie pan chciał. Proszę tylko obiecać, że jeszcze pana zobaczę. Przysiąc, że pan nie zniknie.

Vernet przyciska do czoła Johna jeszcze jeden pocałunek. Nie odrywając twarzy od jego czoła, wzdycha.

— Vernet?

— Jeszcze mnie pan zobaczy — odpowiada Vernet głosem tak zrezygnowanym, że John nie może go znieść. — Obiecuję.

— Ale…

— Mam parę pomysłów na akt czwarty — wchodzi mu w słowo Vernet.

John mruga. Rzęsy ocierają mu się o podbródek Verneta. W tych ciemnościach nie ma potrzeby ukrywać szerokiego uśmiechu.

— Czyli opera nie całkiem przepadła? — pyta.

— Tak jakby pańska głupota mogła przyćmić mój geniusz. Po prostu znowu utknąłem na libretcie. Za każdym razem, kiedy próbowałem coś napisać, słyszałem tylko w głowie w kółko pański głos. Pojęcia pan nie ma, jakie to było irytujące. Albo może pan ma.

John nadeptuje mu na stopę.

Vernet śmieje się cicho; brzmi to jak ciepłe mruczenie tuż przy skórze Johna.

— Tak czy inaczej, znacząco przez to ugrzązłem. Ale skoro pańskie towarzystwo nie zostanie mi jednak odmówione, musimy nadrobić stracony czas.

— „Odmówione”? To pan odmawiał, nie ja.

— Może miałem zbyt wiele obaw — przyznaje Vernet.

John rozpoznaje w tych słowach przeprosiny, tym cenniejsze, że tak rzadkie.

— Czy jeszcze powinienem jakieś rozwiać? — pyta.

— Tak — odpowiada natychmiast Vernet. — Poproszę. — Czubek jego nosa ociera się o nos Johna. Jego oddech na nowo rozgrzewa Johnowi wargi.

— Chcę z panem mieszkać — mówi John. — Mam dość ciszy w domu. Wiem, że towarzyszy panu hałas, i chcę go słyszeć.

Pocałunek kończy się, zanim się zaczął.

— Byłby pan skłonny? — pyta John.

— Jestem skłonny — odpowiada Vernet. Słychać, ile go te słowa kosztują.

— Tylko o to proszę. — John daje Vernetowi pocałunek, na który ten czekał, ale mężczyzna odsuwa się z typową dla niego gwałtownością i pasją.

— Kończy nam się czas na pracę. A pan musi doprowadzić swój wygląd do porządku. Strata czasu, ale nie unikniemy tego.

Nie wiedząc, czy się gapić z otwartymi ustami, czy śmiać, John nie odrywa rąk od pleców Verneta, podczas gdy ten obraca się i sięga na stół. Słyszy cichy zgrzyt: szuranie maski o drewno. Raczej czuje niż słyszy, jak Vernet zakłada ją sobie na twarz. Vernet zapala jeszcze jedną zapałkę, a potem świece.

John obchodzi go bokiem i widzi poczerwieniałe usta i włosy bardziej potargane, niż mu się zdarzyło oglądać. Żakiet Verneta jest wygnieciony od Johnowych rąk. Biała i nieskazitelna, tylko maska pozostaje niezmieniona.

Vernet też mu się przygląda, po czym poprawia mu fular i kołnierzyk. Wygładza na Johnie ubranie i wkłada mu koszulę do spodni. Odciąga go od stołu i okręca, raz, dwa razy, muskając go rękami. Długimi, ekspresywnymi palcami daje włosom Johna kilka nieprecyzyjnych prztyczków.

— No, może się pan pokazać ludziom na oczy — wyrokuje w końcu.

John gestem wskazuje swoją szyję. Vernet ją ogląda, szukając śladów, z o wiele mniejszej odległości, niż to konieczne. Obraca Johna to w tę stronę, to w tamtą, szukając lepszego światła. John z uśmiechem ujmuje jego pokrytą bliznami dłoń w swoją, drugą kładąc na jego szczupłej talii.

Zaskoczony, Vernet parska śmiechem, od którego uchodzi z niego część napięcia. Część, tylko część.

— Najpierw muzyka, doktorze. Tańce później – ewentualnie.

Czy jego skrzypce są w pokoiku na tyłach razem z płaszczem? Oczy Johna przeskakują na prowadzące do niego drzwi.

— Akt czwarty — szepcze mu do ucha Vernet. — Kurtyna idzie w górę. Chór żołnierzy, którzy dopiero co wrócili z przegranej bitwy morskiej.

Bez żadnego dodatkowego ostrzeżenia Vernet zaczyna śpiewać. Po włosku, z początku cicho, pełnym napięcia, żalu i cierpienia głosem. Odsuwa się do tyłu, z każdym słowem i frazą śpiewając głośniej, a John zostawia mu miejsce. Jakby Vernet sam był jednym wielkim instrumentem, jego głos wznosi się pod sufit, by zaraz zanurkować niżej i wreszcie opaść przejmująco w głębiny.

Melodia się zmienia; wyraża teraz wojowniczość i przerażenie, sprzeciw serca. Jeśli to to kołatało się uporczywie w myślach Verneta przez miesiąc, to John z łatwością może mu wybaczyć – i wybacza – ich wcześniejszą kłótnię. Prawdę mówiąc, słysząc go, John byłby gotów wybaczyć wszystko. Vernet śpiewa ze wzrokiem utkwionym w twarzy Johna, zupełnie nieruchomym, gestykulując rękami. Dłonie trzyma otwarte, jakby go zapraszał do siebie.

John rozpoznaje melodię: to temat stłumionego buntu, temat człowieka, który woli dochować wierności swojemu bezpośredniemu dowódcy niż ojczyźnie. Kiedy głos Verneta magicznie wprawia jego ciało w harmonizującą ze śpiewem wibrację, po plecach przechodzą mu dreszcze.

Otwarcie aktu płynnie przechodzi w dramatyzm drugiej sceny, potem trzeciej. Vernet jest armią, potem egipskim dworem. Jednym człowiekiem, kilkoma. Przez moment niewątpliwie Kleopatrą. Głos wznosi mu się na niespodziewane wyżyny, John oczekiwałby takiej skali po fortepianie, nie po mężczyźnie. Przedstawia duet, wcielając się kolejno w wodza i żołnierza samymi tylko gestami i odcieniem głosu, perfekcyjnego, wyrazistego, jaśniejącego.

Nie tyle kończy co urywa w pół frazy, jak marionetka, której przecięto sznurki – no chyba że to były struny.

Johnowi serce bije jak młotem. Pomału przypomina sobie, jak się oddycha.

Po raz pierwszy od wieków Vernet odwraca od niego wzrok. Odchrząkuje.

— Jeszcze trzeba nad tym popracować — mówi.

— Boże, jak ja pana kocham.

Vernet prawie się śmieje. Spuszcza w każdym razie głowę i zerka na zegarek.

— Spóźni się pan, doktorze.

John jakoś nie może się ruszyć.

— W takim razie niech mnie pan lepiej pocałuje szybko.

Vernet spełnia prośbę, jednocześnie upinając szalik, który John ma na szyi. Odsuwa się, gwałtownie odwracając głowę.

— Niech pan idzie. Zanim ktoś za panem zatęskni.

— Muszę najpierw sobie pójść, żeby ktoś zatęsknił — odparowuje John, zdzierając sobie głos w dobrej sprawie.

Przewracając oczami, Vernet fizycznie odprowadza Johna do drzwi i wkłada mu do rąk torbę lekarską.

— Ktoś będzie tęsknił — obiecuje. Oddaje Johnowi zapałki. — A teraz proszę iść.

John całuje go przed wyjściem ostatni raz. Noga go boli od godzin spędzonych na stojąco i w drżeniu, z oparciem i bez, ale już niedługo będzie mógł usiąść. Z ogromną ostrożnością otwiera ukryte drzwiczki, schyla się nisko i przechodzi przez nie, nie brudząc sobie spodni. Prawie się przewraca. Z żalem, wręcz z bólem odpina szalik i chowa go w torbie.

Wspinanie się po schodach prowadzi do zaskakująco silnego bólu. Napotkawszy pannę Hooper i jej niewypowiedzianą na głos, choć będącą do przewidzenia troskę o jego stan, John wyjaśnia, że musiał sobie posiedzieć w ustronnym miejscu, nic więcej. Chodzenie po schodach, obawia się, przyniosło mu więcej szkody niż pożytku. Przeprasza wylewnie, podczas gdy ona przypomina mu o niedawnym zamachu na jego życie. Proponuje, że znajdzie mu wśród rekwizytów laskę. John odmawia.

Jest jasne, że pani Hudson wie, gdzie był. Póki inni mogą ich usłyszeć, nie mówi nic. Będąc dorosłym mężczyzną i wiedząc, że odważniejszy już nie będzie, John uznaje, że odwaga winna iść w parze z rozwagą. Będzie jej unikał, póki nie uzgodni wszystkiego z Vernetem. Czy pomyśli o nim źle ze względu na to, tak szybko po Holmesie? Czy wie, jak daleko sięgały plany Holmesa w stosunku do Johna, nie mówiąc już o zamiarach Johna wobec Verneta? Nie widząc odpowiedzi na żadne z tych pytań, John trzyma się na dystans. Nie wątpi, że zapłaci za to podczas jazdy do domu.

Godziny mijają z nieznośną powolnością: tu szybka kolacja, tam nie kończące się oczekiwanie. Kiedy opera się zaczyna, John zajmuje swoje zwykłe stanowisko w korytarzu, czekając na pierwszego widza, który przeobrazi się w pacjenta. Trzyma rękę w torbie, dotykając leżącego w niej szalika. W końcu, z początkiem drugiego aktu, wymyka się.

Utykając bardziej niż rano w dzień po pożarze, dzielnie zapuszcza się na schody do piwnicy. Ponieważ nie poradzi sobie teraz z torbą, zapałkami i trzymaniem się ściany jednocześnie, zostawia torbę przy tajnym przejściu. Strzepuje każdą zapałkę, gdy ta już prawie go parzy, a wypalone końcówki chowa w dłoni, którą trzyma się murów.

Kiedy wraca pod drzwi Verneta, nie dochodzi spod nich żadne światło. Z szerokim uśmiechem John gasi zapałkę, puka i wchodzi do środka.

— Już jestem — woła głosem tak pewnym, na jaki pozwala mu gardło. Słowa rozbrzmiewają dziwnym echem, jakby pomieszczenie zrobiło się większe. — Vernet?

—  _Vernet?_ — odpowiada mu echo.

John zapala świeżą zapałkę i podnosi ją wysoko. Płomyczek oświetla zimną komnatę, w której nie ma już mebli, muzyki ani mężczyzny. Po chwili parzy go w palce. Nierównym, rwącym się oddechem John zdmuchuje zapałkę.

 


	9. Op. 20, no. 9

Pani Hudson bez słowa siedzi obok niego w powozie. John ma oczy zamknięte w autentycznym wyczerpaniu. Nie może przestać myśleć. Jego myśli wracają do tunelu, jego zakrętów i odnóg, do zalanego odcinka, w którym nad powierzchnię wody wystają kawałki mebli. I wszystko to dokonało się w przeciągu kilku godzin. Wszystko zniknęło.

Nie jest to takie proste, bo tunel ma wiele odgałęzień, ale boląca noga nie pozwoliła Johnowi w pełni przeszukać okolicy. Teraz też go boli, kiedy jest noc i mróz, a powóz turkocze po bruku. Boże, ależ boli. Noga i ramię jednoczą siły przeciwko niemu, nie dając mu chwili wytchnienia.

— Dlaczego dziś? — pyta John. Nie precyzuje, o co mu chodzi.

— Jutro może być kolejny atak — odpowiada bez wahania pani Hudson. Dobrze wiedzieć, że zwracała na niego dzisiaj taką baczną uwagę. — Teraz to już dzisiaj, jeżeli jest po północy.

— Już jest. — Szósty stycznia. — Czy jest coś szczególnego w Święcie Trzech Króli?

— Tak. — Tu kobieta się waha. — To urodziny Sherlocka.

— Czyli on i hrabia przyjdą jutro wieczorem do opery? — pyta John, wyłącznie z troski o bezpieczeństwo. — No, dzisiaj wieczorem.

— Policja też.

John kiwa głową, wyobrażając sobie, jak to będzie wyglądało.

— Mam nadzieję, że wszystko będzie lepiej przygotowane niż na sylwestra.

Pani Hudson klepie go po ramieniu.

— I że będzie trochę mniej ognia — mówi.

Gardłem Johna wstrząsa coś przypominającego śmiech. Boli.

— Tylko trochę mniej. Inaczej moglibyśmy nieco zmarznąć.

— Naprawdę wolałabym, żeby po prostu założył pan szalik, mój drogi.

Śmiech ulatuje równie szybko, jak się pojawił. John odchrząkuje.

— Wobec tego po prostu nie będę wychodził z budynku.

Jakąś wieczność później dojeżdżają do domu. John płaci woźnicy, życzy mu dobrej nocy i podprowadza panią Hudson do drzwi: oboje kuśtykają boleśnie.

— Nie przepadam za zimą — mówi pani Hudson, kiedy już wejdą do środka.

— Zgadzam się, ja też nie. — Kobieta poleca służącej, by ta położyła się wcześniej. John odwiesza palto. Bierze płaszcz pani Hudson i robi z nim to samo. — Chyba pójdę spać.

— Dobranoc.

— Tak, dobranoc.

Pani Hudson przygryza wargę.

John przystaje z jedną stopą na schodach, opierając ciężar na zdrowej nodze.

— Jakiś problem, pani Hudson?

— To nie moja sprawa, mój drogi.

— Dziękuję.

Kobieta kiwa głową.

Udaje mu się pokonać dwa stopnie, ale potem musi się znów zatrzymać.

— Czy wiedziała… Przepraszam, czy wiedziała pani, że był zły na mnie? Wczoraj, kiedy mówiła mi pani, żebym nie schodził na dół?

— To czasem tak trudno stwierdzić z tymi artystami. — Jej słowa nie wyrażają przeprosin, ale jej mina zdecydowanie tak. — A jak ktoś jest porywczy, to kto wie, w którą stronę go poniesie. Mój mąż taki był.

— Jak… — John przełyka ślinę. — Jak dobrze pani go zna?

— Mojego męża?

— Verneta.

— Co zrobił? — pyta pani Hudson.

— Uciekł. Ale…

— Policja będzie przeszukiwać budynek. Musiał uciekać. — Uprzejme, ale defensywne, jej słowa zupełnie rozmijają się z tematem.

— Nie mieli tego robić dzisiaj. Najwcześniej rano. Nie musiał tak po prostu… _zniknąć_. — John powstrzymuje się, zanim powie coś, czego mógłby potem żałować. — Przepraszam, powinienem… — Robi niewyraźny gest w stronę szczytu schodów.

— Dobrej nocy, mój drogi.

— Dobranoc, pani Hudson. — Torba lekarska ciąży mu w dłoni. John zaczyna wchodzić po schodach.

— John, mój drogi?

John po raz drugi zatrzymuje się i odwraca, patrząc przez ramię nad opartą o poręcz ręką.

— U nas jest bardzo różnorodnie, wie pan — mówi kobieta. — Teatr jest pod tym względem cudowny.

John mocniej ściska poręcz.

— Mnóstwo cudzoziemców — odpowiada. Mógłby dodać coś o występujących gościnnie diwach, ale nie robi tego. Słowa stają mu w gardle.

— Bardzo różnorodnie — powtarza pani Hudson. — Czasami prawie zapominam, jaki jest świat poza teatrem. O wiele mniej przyjazny.

— Zupełnie inny. — John stoi tak przez chwilę, potem stuka palcami w poręcz. Patrzy na swoją dłoń; woli to niż spojrzenie na swoją nogę. — No ale.

Kobieta opiera opuszki palców na poręczy. Nie składa rąk jak do modlitwy; ich ułożenie nie jest całkiem takie jak rąk Verneta w tych rzadkich chwilach, kiedy nieruchomieje.

— Nie chcę powiedzieć czegoś pochopnego — przyznaje John.

— Czy rano przy śniadaniu dalej będzie to pochopne?

— Może. Nie wiem.

— Może rano będzie pan wiedział.

— Mam nadzieję. Dobranoc. Po raz kolejny.

Jest taka drobna i taka nieustępliwa. Uśmiecha się uroczo.

— Dobranoc, mój drogi.

John kiwa głową i idzie spać.

 

***

 

Przy śniadaniu mówi:

— Być może wrócę do prowadzenia prywatnej praktyki.

Pani Hudson reaguje na to, dolewając mu herbaty.

— Mam teraz trochę pacjentów spoza opery. Napisałem do nich w kwestii mojej aktualnej sytuacji mieszkaniowej, ale myślę, że co najmniej dwoje planuje przy mnie zostać — ciągnie John. — Mógłbym przynajmniej spróbować. Nie jestem tylko pewny gdzie. Muszę znaleźć sobie jakieś mieszkanie, to jest pierwsza sprawa na liście.

Kiedy John mówi, kobieta kiwa głową. Potem dodaje:

— Na górze jest sporo miejsca.

— O, nie, miałem na myśli jakiś stały adres.

— Nie rozumiem, dlaczego by nie — odpowiada pani Hudson. — To tyle miejsca. Za dużo dla mnie tak naprawdę, ale za bardzo się przywiązałam. Próbowałam wynająć te pokoje, tak z dziesięć lat temu, ale źle się to skończyło. Mogę wynajmować, mój drogi, ale nie jestem gosposią.

— Mógłbym tu zamieszkać? — pyta John. — Naprawdę?

— Mógłby pan przyjmować pacjentów w salonie na górze. Mnie cały dzień nie ma w domu; wcale by mi to nie przeszkadzało.

— Pani Hudson, jest pani świętą.

Instruktorka tańca wydaje serdeczny i wyrażający wdzięczność odgłos, z którego jasno wynika, że nie wie, jak poważnie John to powiedział.

— Miło jest mieć towarzystwo — mówi mu.

— To prawda — zgadza się niezwłocznie John. — Rzeczywiście miło. Ma pani całkowitą rację.

— I tak miałam zamiar nalegać, żeby pan został, aż policja nie złapie Czerwonego Moru. To znaczy nie zarazy, tylko tego człowieka w kostiumie.

— Upiora opery.

— Nie _prawdziwego_ upiora opery. Ale policji będzie dużo łatwiej pilnować naszego bezpieczeństwa, jak będziemy się trzymać razem.

— Racja — zgadza się John, ignorując jej sugestię, że upiór opery naprawdę istnieje. Domyśla się, że gdyby dało się ją przekonać, że to przesąd, Holmes dokonałby tego lata temu. — Poczekajmy z oficjalnym ogłoszeniem mojej przeprowadzki do czasu, kiedy podpalacz będzie za kratami, dobrze?

— Może tak będzie najlepiej.

— Mmm.

Mimo to niedługo później John wraca do swojej sypialni na górze. Teraz to naprawdę jego sypialnia. Otwiera torbę lekarską i w końcu wyjmuje z niej swoje dwie fotografie. Robiąc to, trafia ręką na materiał; ignoruje to. Kiedy stawia fotografie na nieużywanym przez siebie biurku, na ziemię spada wymięta koperta.

— Chryste. — Nie licząc wyjęcia z niej reszty pieniędzy, John nie oglądał jej od czasu przed pożarem. Naprawdę powinien ją wyrzucić. Przecież nie będzie jej teraz oddawał Holmesowi.

Zamiast tego z niemałym wysiłkiem podnosi ją i ustawia przed fotografią Harry. Razem dają dobry kontrast; jest to też coś wartego zapamiętania. Holmesowi się od tego krzywda nie stanie i Johnowi też nie.

Za to rewolwer zostawia w torbie. Dziś wieczorem grożą im gorsze rzeczy niż tylko ból złamanego serca.

 

***

 

— Przepraszam, sir, czy mógłbym wejść na słowo?

Siedząc za biurkiem, mając przed sobą jakieś papiery, pan Havill gestem zaprasza go do środka.

— Ależ proszę wejść, doktorze Watson! — Wskazuje mu stojące przed biurkiem krzesło.

John zamyka za sobą drzwi do gabinetu. Kiedy siada, robi, co może, żeby się nie skrzywić z bólu, ale jego ruchy i tak nie są tak płynne, jak by sobie tego życzył. Być może powinien się poddać i przyjąć tę laskę od panny Hooper. Nie powinien się zdziwić, jeśli się okaże, że już mu jakąś znalazła. John zmusza się do zachowania koncentracji i wymienia ze swoim pracodawcą absolutne minimum uprzejmości.

— Ale na pewno nie przyszedł pan towarzysko, prawda? — pyta pan Havill.

— Nie, sir.

— Ma pan więcej złych wiadomości, hę? Proszę mówić.

John siada na baczność, na tyle, na ile to możliwe.

— Obawiam się, że wobec odniesionych przeze mnie ostatnio obrażeń nie mam już takiej swobody ruchów, jakiej wymaga ta posada.

Z niewytłumaczalnych przyczyn pan Havill reaguje na to ulgą.

— Od początku interpretuje pan tę posadę jako wymagającą o wiele więcej ruchu, niż to faktycznie konieczne — mówi. — Jeżeli wolałby pan, żeby to pacjenci przychodzili do pana, to nie widzę przeszkód. Jedno stanowisko na czas przedstawień dla naszych widzów, drugie za kulisami, jeżeli zamierza pan dalej leczyć pracowników.

— Nie zamierzam, sir. Chciałbym zrezygnować. Planuję otworzyć prywatną praktykę — tłumaczy John. — Mam też już gdzie mieszkać. Bardzo dobrze mi się tutaj pracowało, ale czuję, że czas odejść. Proszę potraktować tę rozmowę jako moje dwutygodniowe wypowiedzenie. — Do jego głosu zakrada się charkot – słyszalna oznaka stanu jego zdrowia.

— Rozumiem. Złapiemy tego zbója, doktorze Watson. Mam nadzieję, że pan w to nie wątpi.

— Nie chodzi o zagrożenie, sir.

Pan Havill unosi brwi.

— Przychodzi pan do mnie w tydzień po tym, jak jakiś szaleniec pana podpalił, i mówi mi pan, że nie chodzi o zagrożenie? Nie winię pana, że pan odchodzi, tak samo jak nie uważam, jakoby brakowało panu odwagi. To z pana strony zwyczajnie rozsądne. Chcę tylko pana zapewnić, że złapiemy potwora, który to panu zrobił.

— Dziękuję, sir — odpowiada John i odchrząkuje. — Cieszę się, że mnie pan rozumie.

Pan Havill kiwa głową.

— Jeśli mam spać spokojnie, to będę musiał znaleźć kogoś na pana miejsce. Mam nadzieję, że pomoże nam pan szukać.

— Oczywiście, sir.

— Doskonale. Dziękuję, Watson.

John uśmiecha się odruchowo i próbuje wstać.

— Och, jeszcze jedno.

John siada z powrotem.

— Dzisiejszy występ. Jest pan świadom, że spodziewamy się kłopotów?

— Z powodu urodzin pana Holmesa, tak.

— Tak. Martwi mnie to. Policja jest skłonna nam pomóc, ale bez przesady. Mają mało funkcjonariuszy. Poleciłem naszym pracownikom, żeby uważali na dziwne zdarzenia i nieznajomych, choć jak dotąd niewiele nam to dało. Proszę mi powiedzieć, dalej ma pan ten pistolet, który pan przyniósł na maskaradę?

— Rewolwer, sir. Mam. — John wskazuje swoją torbę lekarską.

— Świetnie.

— Czy to będzie należało do moich nowych obowiązków? — pyta John.

— Po części. Uznaliśmy, że niewykluczone, że dalej sam jest pan celem. W związku z tym najlepiej byłoby mieć pana pod ochroną. Gdyby chodziło o jakikolwiek inny wieczór, może i bym zaryzykował i kazał panu iść do domu, ale jeżeli upiór miałby dziś zaatakować hrabiego albo jego brata, to sam pan rozumie. — Havill urywa. Ma minę człowieka, którego przyjaciele są w niebezpieczeństwie. — Mam nadzieję, że rozumie pan, dlaczego najlepiej byłoby, gdyby pan był pod ręką.

— Rozumiem. — Chociaż jeśli coś się stanie i Holmesa trzeba będzie pozszywać albo poskładać, to ten może uznać, że prędzej umrze, niż pozwoli sobie to zrobić. — Gdzie miałoby się znaleźć to moje stanowisko?

— Naturalnie w loży numer pięć — odpowiada pan Havill. — Jak rozumiem, przyjaźni się pan z panem Holmesem. Podobnie jak inspektor Lestrade, który dołączy do panów trzech.

— Trzech? — powtarza John.

Pan Havill patrzy na niego ze zdziwieniem.

— Oczywiście miałem na myśli hrabiego, pana Holmesa i pana.

— Tak, oczywiście. Czy… czy to dobra decyzja? Trzy cele w jednej loży? Czy dla naszego bezpieczeństwa nie należałoby nas rozdzielić?

— Na to mamy o wiele za mało ludzi. Jeżeli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, to będzie to po prostu wyglądało na małe przyjęcie w loży numer pięć. A jeżeli nie, to i pan, i inspektor Lestrade będziecie uzbrojeni.

— Rozumiem — mówi John. — Czy hrabina będzie na przedstawieniu?

— Zostanie bezpiecznie w domu.

— Och. To dobrze. — John w loży z rozjuszonym inwertytą, w pełni świadomym sytuacji bratem tegoż i oficerem policji. A wszystko to podczas gdy ma coś do nich jakiś upiór o niezwykłym talencie pirotechnicznym. Przecież to się musi dobrze skończyć.

— Coś nie tak? — pyta pan Havill.

— Tylko, eee. Moja noga i w ogóle. Jeśli mam siedzieć przez dłuższy czas, to najlepiej by było, gdybym mógł ją trzymać uniesioną.

— Proszę powiedzieć Hopkinsowi, on panu coś przyniesie. To wszystko?

— Tak, sir. — John wstaje, nie wzdrygając się przy tym z bólu. — Dziękuję panu.

 

***

 

— Wie pani co, panno Hooper, chyba jednak poproszę tę laskę.

Panna Hooper patrzy na niego raz i mówi:

— O Boże, niech pan usiądzie.

John chętnie korzysta z zaproszenia.

 

***

 

Na krótko przed otwarciem widowni John tak sobie, bez celu przygląda się głównym schodom. Marmurowe, owszem, ale nie strome. Gdyby ktoś chciał, powiedzmy, rzucić się głową na dół z kamiennych schodów, to te nadałyby się w sam raz.

Nie udaje mu się na czas zebrać albo na niezbędną do tego odwagę, albo na tchórzostwo. Jedno albo drugie. Może na żadną z tych dwóch rzeczy. Tak czy inaczej, teraz stoi obok pana Havilla we foyer i ciężko opiera się na pożyczonej lasce.

Pierwszy zjawia się inspektor Lestrade. Porusza się z energiczną sprawnością, która uspokaja Johna, jednocześnie każąc mu stanąć na baczność. Stan ten nie trwa zbyt długo, po części z powodu bólu nogi, ale przede wszystkim dlatego, że obaj bracia Holmes oddają właśnie płaszcze do szatni.

— Dobry wieczór, Eric! — wykrzykuje hrabia do pana Havilla. Omiata Johna wzrokiem, nie okazując żadnych jawnych oznak wrogości, ale Johnowi i tak robi się słabo.

— Witaj, Mycroft! — Obaj mężczyźni serdecznie ściskają sobie dłonie. Czy to przypadkiem, czy umyślnie, mają prawie pasujące fulary i kamizelki, odpowiednio żółte i niebieskie.

W srebrnym fularze połyskującym nad fioletową kamizelką Holmes stoi u boku brata, patrząc prosto na pana Havilla, a potem inspektora Lestrade’a. Na Johna spogląda tylko przez moment, w czasie, gdy wszyscy wymieniają rutynowe powitania i uprzejmości.

— Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin — postanawia zaryzykować John.

— Dziękuję — odpowiada pan Holmes. Stoi z rękami po bokach i mimo fizycznej bliskości trzyma się na dystans. Jak to na ogół bywa z jego arogancją, widok jest prawdziwie czarujący. John dusi w sobie poczucie winy, wzbudzone przez tę myśl: dostrzeganie faktów to nie zbrodnia.

Inspektor Lestrade wskazuje gestem schody.

— Panowie pozwolą? — pyta.

— Jak najbardziej — zgadza się natychmiast pan Holmes.

Lestrade schyla się i podnosi torbę lekarską Johna. John po nią sięga. Policjant kręci głową.

— Najpierw schody — mówi.

— Dołączy pan do nas, doktorze Watson? — pyta lord Holmes. Każde jego słowo jest równie gładkie i przemyślane co rżnięty marmur posadzki.

— Nie jestem pewny, czy mam jakiś wybór, skoro pan inspektor zarekwirował moje rzeczy. — John próbuje nie tylko zażartować, ale i się uśmiechnąć, ale obawia się, że ani jedno, ani drugie mu się nie udaje.

— Lepiej mieć pod strażą, kogo trzeba — mówi ściszonym głosem pan Havill.

— Istotnie — zgadza się pan Holmes. Potem, już głośniej, głosem wybitnie lekkim, dodaje: — Wygląda na to, że zapowiada się prawdziwe przyjęcie. — Zaczyna wchodzić po schodach. Pan Havill idzie obok niego. Lestrade zamyka grupę, co oznacza, że przez całą tę powolną, bolesną wspinaczkę na górę lord Holmes idzie obok Johna.

John robi, co może, żeby nie patrzeć na nikogo. A już zwłaszcza nie prosto przed siebie, na tyłek pana Holmesa. Naprawdę powinno być absolutną niemożliwością, żeby jeden człowiek czuł się jednocześnie tak porzucony przez ukochanego i tak winny swoich własnych drobnych zdrad.

— Jak słyszę, pani Hudson ma nowego lokatora — zauważa lord Holmes.

— Póki ta sprawa się nie wyjaśni, Jaśnie Panie — przyznaje John. — Szkoda by było się przeprowadzić tylko po to, żeby ten dom też się spalił.

— Zdecydowanie. Jakie to szczęście, że policja zgodziła się objąć ochroną dom pani Hudson. Wie pan, mój brat za nią przepada.

— To zrozumiałe.

— Tak. Szkoda by było, gdyby coś miało mu uniemożliwić odwiedzanie jej. — W tej chwili oczy lorda Holmesa o wiele za bardzo przypominają oczy jego brata, przybierając przenikliwy, nieokreślony błękitnoszary kolor.

Idący przed nimi pan Holmes napina ramiona, a lewą dłoń zaciska przy udzie w pięść. John zmusza się do przyśpieszenia kroku.

— Obawiam się, Jaśnie Panie, że żadne decyzje nie zapadną, póki nie schwytamy upiora opery — mówi.

— Oby jak najprędzej — odpowiada w zamyśleniu lord Holmes.

Docierają na szczyt schodów. Inspektor Lestrade nie oddaje Johnowi torby, a on nie znajduje w sobie energii, by zaprotestować. Ledwo udaje mu się dojść do loży. Ktoś, prawdopodobnie Hopkins, postawił podnóżek przed krzesłem stojącym pod prawą ścianą. Nie mając wyboru w kwestii miejsca, John siada ciężko, uważając, żeby nie jęknąć ani się nie wzdrygnąć. Modli się, żeby obok niego usiadł inspektor, ale na próżno.

Po raz drugi tego wieczoru Johnowi przypada miejsce koło hrabiego. Pan Holmes siada obok brata. Lestrade zwraca Johnowi torbę, po czym zajmuje ostatnie krzesło, to między panem Holmesem a lewą ścianą.

— Rewolwer w pogotowiu? — pyta. Pochyla się lekko do przodu, żeby spojrzeć na Johna przez braci Holmesów.

— A, tak. — John kładzie sobie torbę na kolanach, nie na podłodze, nie ufając swojej zdolności schylania się. Rewolwer spoczywa na poduszce z miękkiego czarnego kaszmiru. Naładowanie broni – łatwe zadanie, wyćwiczone do tego stopnia, że aż instynktowne – uspokaja go. Nawet ręce mu się od tego uspokajają.

— Jaki elegancki szalik — zauważa lord Holmes, nieznacznie spuszczając wzrok, żeby zajrzeć Johnowi do torby.

Żołądek Johna wycina salto. John nie odrywa oczu od rewolweru.

— Dziękuję. — Elegancki czy nie, John stara się w ogóle na niego nie patrzeć.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie jest panu zimno.

— Nie w tej chwili, Jaśnie Panie. — Choć serce mu bije jak oszalałe, jego dłonie pozostają spokojne. John zamyka torbę, odstawia ją na podłogę i wsuwa lewą stopę pod podnóżek.

Pan Holmes mówi coś szeptem do brata. W pierwszej chwili John sądzi, że słowa są niezrozumiałe ze względu na to, jak cicho zostały wypowiedziane, ale szybko uświadamia sobie, że Holmes odezwał się po francusku. Lord Holmes odpowiada płynnie po włosku. Jego odpowiedź zawiera w sobie jakiś żart, który coś nie śmieszy pana Holmesa. John nie widzi reakcji inspektora Lestrade’a. On sam siada głębiej w krześle, ze stłuczoną nogą wspartą na podnóżku. Odległość od przedniej ścianki loży trochę psuje mu widok na scenę.

Jakąś wieczność później opera się zaczyna. Kiedy pan Holmes skupia się na tym, co dzieje się na scenie, obecność lorda Holmesa przestaje aż tak uwierać. A w każdym razie John nie podejrzewa już tak paranoicznie, że lord Holmes wie dokładnie, skąd i od kogo John ma ten szalik. Mniej się też martwi, że pan Holmes jakoś go zauważy i domyśli się jego znaczenia. John sam nie wie, co ten szalik miał oznaczać.

Podarunek na pożegnanie? Pamiątkę? Obietnicę pozostania na miejscu do powrotu Johna, złożoną tylko po to, żeby go przekonać do odejścia?

I to jest sedno całej sprawy. Vernet chciał się go pozbyć od momentu, kiedy John do niego przyszedł wczoraj po południu. Dostatecznie jasno próbował go przepędzić. Potem jednak ta niewytłumaczalna przepaść między nimi gdzieś zniknęła, zgubiła się wśród niezliczonych oznak uczuć.

Może to i prawda, że John zna dotyk kobiety o wiele lepiej niż dotyk mężczyzny – ale przede wszystkim potrafi odróżnić dotyk kogoś, kto kocha, od dotyku osoby, która tylko się bawi. Potrafi rozpoznać cześć dla zranienia, miłość do piękna i wie – chce wiedzieć – że zamiary Verneta są zgodne z jego własnymi. Zamiary czy może pragnienia. Pragnienie i zamiar, nadzieja i plan – to tylko dalecy krewniacy.

Czy kiedy ktoś obiecuje przedyskutować „szczegóły praktyczne”, a potem znika bez śladu, to jest to jego głos w tej dyskusji? Odmowa czy akt tchórzostwa? Czy jest coś, co mogłoby tak przepędzić Verneta, coś innego niż sam John?

John nie ma pojęcia. Noc i dzień zgadywania i powstrzymywania się od zgadywania, tęsknienia za nim i przeklinania go, a John dalej nie ma bladego pojęcia. Jednej rzeczy jest pewny: gdzieś na świecie jest wysoki, chudy Anglik, który płynnie mówi po włosku i który stracił niedawno szalik. Może był w nocy w Londynie. Może miał przy sobie trochę pieniędzy i spędził ją w hotelu, po czym odjechał porannym pociągiem, a może poszedł na pierwszy pociąg jeszcze tego samego dnia. Czy zaskoczył rodzinę, wracając tak szybko? Czy jego rodzina wie, czym się zajmuje?

Ta rodzina to będą oczywiście bracia i siostry. Jedno z rodziców, już starsze, albo oboje. Siostrzeńcy i siostrzenice. Przecież chyba to miał na myśli Vernet, kiedy mówił, że wraca na Święta do rodziny. Nie mogło mu chodzić o nic innego. Całkiem jasno powiedział Johnowi, że nigdy nie kochał kobiety.

Miłość i małżeństwo to dwie oddzielne sfery życia, szepcze nieproszony głos w jakimś zakamarku umysłu Johna. Nie wszystkie kobiety są Mary. Poczucie obowiązku, złożona obietnica, pieniądze – jest tyle powodów, żeby zawrzeć małżeństwo.

John przesuwa bolącą nogę i mówi sobie, że głupek z niego. Vernet obiecał, że jeszcze się zobaczą. Ale nie powiedział kiedy, więc John mógłby chyba wytrzymać dłużej niż jeden dzień, zanim nazwie go cudzołożnikiem. Jeśli już, to niebezpieczeństwo leży gdzie indziej. Jeśli Vernet jest zdeklarowanym inwertytą, to musieli być inni mężczyźni. W przeszłości. Proszę, Boże, w przeszłości.

Zastanawia się, czy Vernet kiedyś dla nich śpiewał.

Zastanawia się, czy jest dla niego kimś szczególnym. Pochlebia sobie, że tak jest, odrzuca tę myśl i bezzwłocznie przyjmuje ją na nowo za prawdę. Krąży wokół niej, póki z zamyślenia nie wyrwą go wyjątkowo głośne brawa. Koniec aktu pierwszego, tylko tyle.

Nie ma antraktu – jeszcze nie – ale następuje krótka, wypełniona muzyką przerwa na zmianę dekoracji. Inspektor Lestrade zabawia pana Holmesa rozmową, pytając, co takiego się właśnie wydarzyło. Wyjaśnienia Holmesa są zwięzłe i druzgocąco bezpośrednie w nieprzeciętnie zabawny sposób. John dławi się śmiechem i kaszle, żeby to ukryć. Do płuc ponownie zakrada mu się grzechocące charczenie.

— Wszystko w porządku? — pyta inspektor.

John odchrząkuje.

— Nic mi nie jest, dziękuję.

Kiedy Lestrade prosi Holmesa, żeby kontynuował wyjaśnienia, ten mówi mu, żeby poczytał sobie program.

Nie siląc się bynajmniej na subtelność, hrabia obrzuca Johna wzrokiem. John jest do bólu świadom, co widzi lord Holmes: mężczyznę zbliżającego się do czterdziestki, z jedną ręką sztywną, jedną nogą kontuzjowaną, wiecznie krótkim oddechem. Odzianego w nowy, pośpiesznie uszyty garnitur i chodzącego o pożyczonej lasce. Mężczyznę, który wysłuchuje zwierzeń jego brata, ale odrzuca jego awanse, który w jego oczach nie jest godny ani jednego, ani drugiego.

Lord Holmes przechyla lekko głowę i wykrzywia kącik ust. Z jego oczu wyziera wyjątkowo wyraźna, trzyczęściowa wiadomość. Po pierwsze, że obecność Johna w loży wcale nie jest pożądana. Po drugie, że John będzie zgubiony, jeżeli piśnie komukolwiek choćby słówko o skłonnościach jego brata. Po trzecie, że może się spodziewać odwetu za złamanie mu serca.

W odpowiedzi John patrzy tęsknie na drzwi i ze smutkiem na swoją nogę i niewyraźnym gestem wskazuje rewolwer. Jest tutaj, bo nie może odejść, a także dlatego, że jego obecność może się na coś przydać.

Lord Holmes nawet nie mruga. Robi za to wrażenie, że John w ogóle jeszcze żyje tylko dlatego, że on łaskawie na to pozwala.

Od tego momentu John siedzi w trochę większym napięciu.

Zaczyna się akt drugi. John jeszcze nigdy tak się nie cieszył, że może oglądać operę, nie licząc dzieła Verneta. Właściwie nie jest to myśl, której teraz potrzebuje, ale jest już o wiele za późno. Muzyka, loża numer pięć, Vernet, pogarda hrabiego – wszystko to go przerasta. Znosi jakoś akt drugi, zaciskając ręce mocno na kolanach i usiłując w ten sposób zmusić serce do milczenia. Napina i rozluźnia stłuczoną nogę, żeby poprawić krążenie. Wysiłek, jakiego to wymaga, osłabia go nieprawdopodobnie.

Dziś wieczór będą tylko trzy akty, przypomina sam sobie. Nie cztery, nie pięć. Tylko trzy.

Wtedy, jak przeciwieństwo cudu, dzieje się rzecz równie co cud upragniona: pierwsza sopranistka skrzeczy jak żaba.

— Ktoś znowu zostawił wodę na widoku — mówi John z nieznacznym westchnieniem. Muzyka zamiera i zaczyna się jeszcze raz od początku arii – nie żeby ta metoda radzenia sobie ze skrzeczeniem miała na koncie choć jeden sukces. Po drugim skrzeku na scenie pojawia się pan Havill, a śpiewaczka ustępuje miejsca swojej dublerce. Zamiana jest niezwykle płynna. John spogląda na drzwi loży, spodziewając się niejasno, że zaraz przyjdzie po niego Hopkins.

— Proszę patrzeć! — Pan Holmes pokazuje coś w górze.

— Znowu żyrandol? — pyta inspektor Lestrade.

— Nie, za żyrandolem! Nie widzicie go?

— Ktoś tam jest — zgadza się John, wychylając się do przodu z rewolwerem w dłoni. — Na skraju mostku, niedaleko mechanizmu żyrandola. Czy to…?

— Ma maskę z trupią czaszką — potwierdza Holmes.

Lestrade też się wychyla.

— Jaśnie Panie, panie Holmes, bądźcie panowie tak uprzejmi i przywrzyjcie do ścian — mówi.

Zanim którykolwiek z Holmesów zdąży zaprotestować przeciwko temu poleceniu, usłuchać go albo zignorować je, z góry dobiega grzmiący głos:

— Panie i panowie! Witam was w moim teatrze! Mam jedno niezwykle ważne ogłoszenie dla was wszystkich!

Lestrade wstaje, kładzie Holmesowi ręce na ramionach i siłą zmusza go, żeby usiadł.

— A _zwłaszcza_ dla Jaśnie Pana! — dodaje intruz spod sufitu. — Witam lożę numer pięć! — Macha. — Szczerze mówiąc, szkoda że nie mieliśmy okazji zamienić słowa wcześniej. Tak się cieszyłem na pogawędkę na maskaradzie! Och, ale byśmy się _zabawili!_

I wtedy doktor Watson musiał wszystko zepsuć! Niech się pan wstydzi, doktorze. Wstyd, wstyd, wstyd. Nie potrafi pan nawet porządnie zginąć! Jak tam nowa kwatera? Jest panu dość ciepło? — Mężczyzna wyciąga rękę i z jego dłoni wystrzela w stronę żyrandola język ognia. W dole publiczność krzyczy przeraźliwie.

John chwyta lewą ręką za podłokietnik krzesła, prawą zaciska na rewolwerze. Lewa dłoń mu się trzęsie, chyba że to serce mu tak drży. Wyraźnie słyszy w uszach jego pracę.

—  _Cisza!_ — wrzeszczy człowiek na mostku. Tak, to Czerwony Mór, to ten sam głos, identyczny. — Skoro mowa o przeprowadzkach, kochani, naprawdę myślę, że już pora — ciągnie głośno, ale bez wysiłku. — Wasz czas w mojej operze się kończy. Byłem cierpliwy, byłem miły, ale obawiam się, że tatuś ma już dość…!

To jest wasze ostatnie ostrzeżenie. Nie będzie więcej listów ani przestróg. Wypalę z tego teatru samo jego serce. Zrzeknijcie się go albo zapłacicie.

Po tych słowach zapala się kolejny płomień, a intruz znika. John nie może oderwać wzroku od miejsca, w którym był, od śladów spalenizny. Czuje zapach dymu.

Jak z wielkiej oddali słyszy dobiegające z dołu odgłosy paniki. Jak z jeszcze większej – jak inspektor Lestrade coś mówi, w pośpiechu i do rzeczy. Dziwne, żeby jego głos brzmiał tak odlegle, kiedy jest tak blisko.

Przed oczami przepływa mu fala czerwieni i John panikuje; część ciała mu drży, reszta tężeje w bezruchu. I znów hałas, tym razem prawdziwy ryk. Wszystko przekrzywia się i rozmywa. Przed oczami wiruje mu szary dym. Kiedy się rozwiewa, John ma rozpięty kołnierzyk i poluzowany fular, a na wargach i języku mrowiący posmak brandy. Trzymając jego manierkę lekarską, Holmes pochyla się nad jego krzesłem. John widzi za jego plecami zaciągniętą czerwoną kotarę loży.

— Co…? — pyta nie swoim głosem.

— Cały się pan trząsł — wyjaśnia Holmes. Oczy ma otwarte bardzo szeroko.

Czas przeszły jest tu zupełnie, ale to zupełnie nie na miejscu. John siłą otwiera zaciśniętą na rewolwerze dłoń, zanim postrzeli siebie albo Holmesa. Drżącymi palcami dotyka obnażonej szyi. Holmes musiał go porozpinać.

— Nic nie… — zaczyna Holmes i urywa, kiedy John luzuje fular jeszcze bardziej i łapczywie chwyta oddech.

John próbuje się go pozbyć machnięciem ręki i tylko oddycha, próbuje oddychać. Odwraca twarz i wciska ją w oparcie krzesła, siedząc w nim krzywo, jakby opadł na nie bezwładnie. Czuje się niesamowicie ciężki, oczy mu się zamykają. Na ramieniu czuje delikatny dotyk dłoni, miękki i znajomy.

Zaskoczony, wręcz przestraszony tym dotykiem, drga. Czuje się źle i kręci mu się w głowie.

— Ver… — John mruga. Holmes wpatruje się w niego z góry oczami szarymi i tak nieodgadnionymi jak księżyc w pełni. John kaszle, rozdygotany, wyczerpany, totalnie się sypiąc i nie będąc w stanie przestać. Nie płacze. Jest prawie pewny, że nie płacze, Bogu dzięki. Dalej czuje dym; dlaczego dalej czuje dym?

— Proszę? — pyta Holmes. W jego głosie pojawia się wysoka, ostra nuta. — Co pan powiedział? — Przytyka manierkę do ust Johna, który pije z wysiłkiem, póki kaszel nie ustąpi. Próbuje wziąć manierkę, ale jego lewa dłoń trzęsie się tylko przy prawej dłoni Holmesa.

— Ależ mi się w głowie kręci — chrypi John. Z wysiłkiem podciąga się do pionu. Przynajmniej będzie mógł się osuwać w krześle tak, żeby być dalej od Holmesa, nie bliżej. — Czuje pan dym?

— Bomby dymne na widowni. Ktoś już się tym zajął. — Holmes siada na podnóżku z biodrem tuż przy łydce Johna. — Publiczność wpadła w popłoch i uciekła, co niewątpliwie zakłóciło pracę policji. Mycroft robi, co się da, żeby opanować sytuację, ale jest prawie pewne, że upiór zbiegł.

John po raz pierwszy zauważa, że są w loży sami. Ten nowy ciężar kładzie się na i tak już naderwanym moście Johnowych nerwów, by natychmiast runąć w dół.

— On mnie zabije, zgadza się? — Właściwie nie jest to pytanie, tylko chłodne stwierdzenie faktu, dygocącej pod piersią Johna prawdy.

— Być może spróbuje. — John nie musi patrzeć na twarz Holmesa, żeby wiedzieć, co wyraża: niedbale rzucone wyzwanie i wyzierającą spod chłodnej ogłady furię. Jednak dziś wieczór jest w głosie Holmesa jeszcze jedna nuta, taka, której John nie rozpoznaje, nie chce rozpoznać.

Wobec tej nowej zaborczej opiekuńczości Holmesa John odpowiada sucho:

— Do trzech razy sztuka i tak dalej.

— Tak; złapiemy go. — Holmes łapie go za łydkę, dość mocno, żeby John się wzdrygnął.

— Proszę, niech pan puści — mówi słabym głosem.

— Doktorze…

— Nie, to boli.

Holmes go puszcza.

— W takim razie dlaczego chodzi pan z tą nogą?

— Jestem lekarzem wojskowym. — Jego wychrypiana odpowiedź najwyraźniej nie zadowala Holmesa. — W cywilu lekarze mówią pacjentowi, żeby siedział, zostawał w domu, wypoczywał. W wojsku pilnują, żeby pacjent mógł chodzić, a potem go do tego zmuszają.

— Dureń z pana.

— Tak. — John ponownie odwraca się przodem do poparcia krzesła i zamyka oczy. Irytuje go odgłos jego własnego oddechu, głośnego i zdradzającego wysiłek. We wnętrznościach wije mu się upokorzenie. Nie tylko Holmes widział go w takim stanie, ale też hrabia i inspektor Lestrade.

John słyszy, jak Holmes wstaje. Czuje ruch podnóżka i chłód na łydce. Słyszy szelest rozsuwanego materiału i ponownie wdycha dym. Natychmiast siada prosto, spuszczając nogę na dół.

Holmes stoi przy zasłonie i wygląda na zewnątrz.

— Już prawie pusto — mówi. — Domyślam się, że widzowie domagają się już zwrotu ceny biletów. — Marszczy nos, może w reakcji na zapach, może na myśl o tym, że będzie musiał rozmawiać z tyloma zagniewanymi ludźmi.

Zamiast schować broń, John zatyka ją za spodnie pod żakietem. Wyciąga swoją torbę lekarską spod podnóżka i chwyta laskę. Kiedy wstaje, świat chwieje mu się przez chwilę, po czym wraca do równowagi. Tak samo kolana: najpierw się uginają, potem wracają do formy. Robi mu się ciemno w oczach, ale mruga, aż i mrok, i migocące kolory znikają, i dopiero wtedy śmie ruszyć z miejsca.

— Szybko doszedł pan do siebie — zauważa Holmes nad jego ramieniem. Ton ma taki, że mógłby nim obracać jeziora w pustynie.

— Muszę się znaleźć z dala od dymu — tłumaczy John. Podnosi podbródek, żeby pokazać szyję i dać znać, że chodzi mu o gardło.

Oczy Holmesa przemierzają dzielący ich dystans.

— Tylko od dymu?

John się waha.

— Nie jestem… pewny — odpowiada.

Postawa Holmesa się zmienia. Surowa sztywność jego ciała ustępuje miejsca gibkości. Mężczyzna płynnym ruchem zaciąga kotarę i odwraca się całym ciałem do Johna.

— Czego, że pozwolę sobie spytać, nie jest pan pewny?

— Jesteśmy dalej przyjaciółmi? — pyta John.

W oczach Holmesa zapala się dziwne światło, taki zaskoczony, zdezorientowany blask.

— A jakie jest pana zdanie w tej kwestii?

John usiłuje ubrać w słowa nieład, który panuje w jego myślach. W końcu wzdycha, wyczerpany.

— Moje zdanie jest takie, że jeśli chce pan jeszcze czymś we mnie rzucić, to wolałbym, żeby pan poczekał, aż będę w stanie robić uniki.

— Innymi słowy, dalej jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, pod warunkiem, że będę się hamował. — Holmes lekko mruży oczy, ale poza tym prawie się nie porusza, przekręcając słowa Johna. — Mogę się panu narzucać, o ile pan będzie miał jak zgrabnie mnie unikać – jak miło z pana strony.

— Nie to… Nie. — Myśli mu się plączą, zanim będzie miał szansę spróbować je wyrazić. — Chodziło mi tylko o hełmy i takie tam.

— Dlaczego nie ja? — pyta Holmes.

Niezdolny do jakiejkolwiek innej reakcji, John gapi się na niego z otwartymi ustami.

— Dlaczego jestem taką absurdalną opcją? — nalega tamten.

— Pan… Ja… — John przez chwilę porusza bezgłośnie ustami, póki nie zaczną same mówić, nie potrzebując żadnego głębszego namysłu. — Szaleniec, który podpalił mnie i mój dom, zagroził mi właśnie śmiercią i podrzucił w budynku jakieś bomby dymne, wszędzie dalej pełno policji, a pan chce rozmawiać o tym?

— Tak — odpowiada Holmes z szorstkim skinieniem głowy. Nie podchodzi bliżej, ale John i tak ma wrażenie, jakby na niego napierał.

John nieuchronnie uświadamia sobie, że trzymając jednocześnie torbę lekarską i laskę, nie da rady otworzyć sobie drzwi.

— Zamierza pan mnie unikać? — pyta Holmes. — Bo to poważnie ogranicza moje szanse na dojście do prawdy w tej kwestii.

— „Prawdy w tej kwestii” — powtarza John. Poprawia chwyt dłoni na lasce; jego noga protestuje przeciwko tej ich konfrontacji. Do bólu dołącza niewielki skurcz w udzie.

— Pańskie sylwestrowe wymówki: czy był wśród nich choć jeden dobry powód?

— Szczerze? Wybrał pan fatalny moment.

— Chce pan powiedzieć, że jest ktoś inny — mówi Holmes. Zazdrosny, spostrzegawczy dupek. — Fatalny moment, mówi pan – i tylko tyle?

— Chcę powiedzieć, że nie należy robić takich rzeczy, kiedy _wszędzie dookoła kręcą się policjanci_. — Boże, ależ Holmes jest męczący.

— Może pan nie zauważył, ale są w tej chwili zajęci. — Mimo to Holmes ścisza głos. — Czy jest jakiś konkretny powód, dla którego pan odmówił? Sam pan powiedział, że jestem dla pana atrakcyjny. Czy więc chodzi o moją pozycję? O niepewność, co dalej? Co konkretnie _mnie_ przekreśla?

Z Holmesa wreszcie opadła maska dobrych manier i poloru. Pod nią cierpienie i poruszenie wiją się jak zaciskające się mięśnie pod skórą. Emocje coraz bardziej wyostrzają mu rysy: wygląda to tak, jakby ktoś ostrzył nóż.

John próbuje wytrzymać jego wzrok i nie udaje mu się to. Nie potrafi znieść wyzierającego zeń nagiego uczucia. Milczą coraz dłużej, a on nie umie odpowiedzieć.

— …W odpowiedzi na pańskie pytanie — ciągnie Holmes — tak… powinniśmy pozostać przyjaciółmi. Zgadza się pan?

John kiwa głową. Nie próbuje nawiązać kontaktu wzrokowego.

Jego frustracja przeważa nad bólem, który słychać w milczeniu Holmesa.

John patrzy na drzwi.

— Doktorze…

— Jeszcze trochę, a się przewrócę — uprzedza go John.

Holmes staje tuż obok niego, ani na chwilę nie przekraczając granic przyzwoitości, w ogóle go nie dotykając. Nie musi; wystarczy siła jego spojrzenia. Wystarczy reakcja na niego, którą przepełnia się ciało Johna, nawet w jego osłabionym stanie. Diabli by wzięli tę jego wodę kolońską.

Holmes sięga obok niego i otwiera drzwi. Zarys jego ramienia jest dziwnie miękki, pierś  zaprasza , mimo że taka wąska. Zszargane nerwy Johna domagają się ukojenia i może to z pożytkiem dla wszystkich, że tuż za drzwiami loży stoi Hopkins.

— Sytuacja pod kontrolą — informuje Holmesa Hopkins. Stał na straży? Jak długo? Czy coś słyszał?

— Znakomicie — odpowiada Holmes, robiąc wrażenie, jakby w obecności Hopkinsa nie było nic niepokojącego. — Proszę odprowadzić doktora Watsona do wyjścia. — Tak, żeby bileter nic nie zauważył, kadzie rękę na plecach Johna i dociska do nich ukryty rewolwer. Johnowi wprawdzie ledwo ledwo, ale udaje się nie wyskoczyć ze skóry. Holmes kiwa lekko głową na znak aprobaty. — Gdzie mój Jaśnie Pan brat?

— Z panem Havillem w jego gabinecie, sir.

— Dziękuję, Hopkins.

— Ależ nie ma za co, sir. Ponieść to panu, doktorze Watson?

John ustępuje i pozwala Hopkinsowi nieść torbę. Nie przyjmuje jednak zaofiarowanego mu ramienia Holmesa. Z dumy oczywiście, tylko z dumy. Jeżeli Holmes sądzi inaczej, to ukrywa tę opinię na dnie pozornie niewinnych oczu. Kilka chwil później Holmes schodzi na schody do foyer, o wiele za szybko, by John miał szansę za nim nadążyć.

Potem wszystko trochę mu się rozmywa z wyczerpania. Hopkins oddaje go w ręce pani Hudson i jakiegoś sierżanta policji, po czym biegnie sprawdzić, jak tam panna Hooper. John zasypia w powozie po drodze do domu i kiedy się budzi, widzi przed sobą dwie twarze: pani Hudson i sierżanta.

Wymieniwszy z nimi różne uprzejmości i zapewnienia o tym, że nic mu takiego nie jest, John kładzie się do łóżka i natychmiast zasypia niespokojnym, rozedrganym snem. Rano budzi się gwałtownie i rozpoznaje sylwetkę Elizy. Zacinając się przy mówieniu, dziękuje jej za rozpalenie ognia i prędko zapada z powrotem w sen.

 

***

 

Otrzymuje telegram z wiadomością, że ma nie wracać do pracy. Na szczęście od pana Havilla, nie od któregoś z braci Holmesów.

W odpowiedzi John wysyła telegram z pytaniem, czy chodzi tylko o dzisiaj, czy może także o resztę jego dwóch tygodni. Odpowiedź dostaje przed lunchem. Chodzi o tyle dni, ile będzie trzeba, żeby pozbyć się z gmachu opery zapachu dymu.

Obolały i niespokojny, John postanawia możliwie najlepiej wykorzystać ten czas. Czyta, śpi i usiłuje się nie ruszać z miejsca. Wpatruje się w stojącą na biurku fotografię Mary z dziwną, posępną tęsknotą. Nie za miękkością jej rąk czy brzmieniem jej głosu, tylko tym uśmieszkiem, kiedy John zdradzał jakąś usterkę w swoim postrzeganiu świata.

„Coś mi się tu nie zgadza” – mówiła mu wtedy. A on odpowiadał: „Masz rację, nie zgadza się”. Wtedy Mary pytała, a on odpowiadał, póki nie doszli do jakiejś odpowiedzi, chyba że akurat trafiała w czuły punkt, a John wybiegał wściekły. Jeśli John wybiegał wściekły, wracał później z przeprosinami. Jeśli wszystko było w porządku, to całowała go i mówiła, że jest w porządku. Jeśli nie, mówiła to samo, ale bez pocałunku i zrozumienie różnicy między tymi dwoma sytuacjami zajęło mu wiele miesięcy. Tak czy inaczej, drążyła temat, póki problem nie ustąpił pod jej wytrwałym uporem. Większość problemów i przeciwności miała dość rozumu, żeby tak zrobić.

John zastanawia się, co miałaby o tym wszystkim do powiedzenia Mary. O Holmesie i Vernecie, ale i o upiorze. Ale przede wszystkim o Holmesie i Vernecie.

John prycha pod nosem, bo zna odpowiedź. Spojrzałaby na nich obu groźnie i postarała się, żeby wszyscy zainteresowani przypomnieli sobie, z kim John wziął ślub. I dlaczego. Och, ma pewno nie pominęłaby powodu. Żadnego powodu, bo było ich wiele.

To bardzo miła myśl, ale w tej chwili zupełnie nieprzydatna. Im dłużej John o tym myśli, tym gorzej się z tym czuje. Nie, ta konkretna miła myśl to tylko fantazja i nic więcej. Choć Mary z pewną nerwowością zaakceptowała jego wyjaśnienia na temat Harry, John do bólu wie, jak dobrze przyjęłaby informację, że Harry nie była jedyna taka w rodzinie. Owszem, Mary twierdziła, że bardzo się cieszy z małżeństwa ze „zboczeńcem” – ale nie ten sens tego słowa miała na myśli.

Być może po raz pierwszy od początku świata John żałuje, że nie może porozmawiać o tym z siostrą. To ukrywanie się, ten strach na myśl, że człowiek wpadnie. Wyznania miłosne, same z siebie przerażające, w tym nowym kontekście stają się jeszcze straszniejsze. John wie, że mógłby zniszczyć Holmesa. Nie ma żadnych dowodów, ale plotki tak łatwo puszcza się w obieg. Mógłby go zniszczyć doszczętnie, nie tylko jego serce, ale i reputację. Cóż za potwornie nieuczciwa gra.

To samo – w odwróceniu – dotyczy Johna i Verneta. Kimkolwiek i gdziekolwiek jest Vernet, zna Johna na wylot. Ale Vernet nie może wyjawić nikomu, że zna Johna, nie łamiąc postanowień swojego kontraktu. Temu John ufa bardziej niż swoim własnym odczuciom w tej sprawie. Bo wprawdzie byłby gotów przysiąc, że Vernet nigdy go nie zdradzi, ale przecież był też gotów założyć się o to, co zostało z jego domu, że Vernet dalej będzie w swojej komnacie, kiedy John wróci się z nim zobaczyć.

To było wieczorem dwa dni temu, tylko dwa. Spędził z Vernetem kilka krótkich godzin po miesiącu czekania i teraz, dwa dni później uczucie walczy w nim z urazą. Gdyby tylko wiedział, czego się trzymać, to położyłoby kres tej wewnętrznej walce, tym pytaniom. Czy jeden telegram to naprawdę tak dużo? Nie list, nie wskazówka nabazgrana własnym, ciasnym pismem Verneta, tylko telegram. Jakaś wiadomość, jakakolwiek. Choćby „niech pan na mnie czeka” albo brutalne „proszę zapomnieć” – tak czy inaczej, John mógłby coś zrobić. A tak, patrzy, jak jego nadwyrężona lojalność gnie się pod ciężarem urażonej dumy.

John nie wie, jak Holmes może to znieść. Jak wściekłość sprzed tygodnia mogła przybrać kształt wczorajszej delikatności i troski. Czy ta różnica wynika z tego, że John nie próbował go zwodzić? Że wolał jasno powiedzieć trudne „nie” niż udawać łatwe „tak”? John nie śmiał tak naprawdę liczyć na to, że ich przyjaźń da się jeszcze uratować. Ale może Holmes okazał mu taką troskę odruchowo i z dobrego serca, a o gniewie zapomniał tylko na chwilę ze względu na okoliczności? Ich późniejsza kłótnia musiała zaprzepaścić ten chwilowy rozejm. Niewykluczone, że kiedy znów się zobaczą, Holmes nie będzie już tak wyrozumiały.

Albo może będzie. John przełyka nerwowo, przypomniawszy sobie tęsknotę i frustrację w jego oczach. Mógłby być nawet bardzo wyrozumiały, gdyby John zechciał mu to wynagrodzić. John patrzy na pomiętą kopertę leżącą pod fotografiami i wzdycha. Zastanawia się, czy Holmes zaprosi go jeszcze kiedyś na obiad. Zastanawia się, czy będzie jakiś sposób na przyjęcie takiego zaproszenia tak, żeby nie stanowiło to obietnicy czegoś więcej.

Zastanawia się, czy Holmes mógłby próbować rozwiązać problem na siłę. Gdyby na przykład podszedł blisko, tak blisko, że Johnowi zakręciłoby się w głowie od jego wody kolońskiej, to może John by nie protestował, tylko pozwolił mu wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Może Holmes uwolniłby go, tymczasowo, od ciężaru decyzji. Przycisnąłby usta do skroni Johna, tak jak to zrobił wtedy na scenie, i przepełnił go świadomością bycia absolutnie, niezachwianie kochanym. I może John pozwoliłby, żeby ta świadomość otuliła go tak, jak wtedy kulisa.

Przetrwałoby to kilka minut albo kilka dni – albo do czasu, aż nieodwzajemniona namiętność Holmesa przeobraziłaby się w nieposkromiony gniew. Albo, co jeszcze gorsze, nawet dłużej: Holmes do ostatka byłby przekonany, że w sercu Johna kryje się pustka, nie wiedząc, że ich samotność we dwóch bierze się z serca pełnego, nie pustego.

A gdyby Vernet wrócił – co wtedy? Nawet gdyby nikt nie powiedział mu, że to on, John poznałby jego głos na końcu świata. I oczywiście jego gestykulację. Gdyby Vernet był dostatecznie rozentuzjazmowany, John dostrzegłby go o przecznicę dalej. Z kolei z bliska rozpoznałby sylwetkę, nawet jeśli jego twarz pozostaje dla niego pewną tajemnicą. John natychmiast poszedłby do niego, choćby po to, żeby mu przyłożyć, i wie ponad wszelką wątpliwość, że zostałby dłużej i pocałował go w siniak, żeby się lepiej goiło. Jak zareagowałby Holmes, gdyby odkrył, że był tylko na zastępstwo? Oczywiście gorzej niż źle. Oczywiście. Już wczoraj był zazdrosny, jakby John go jakoś zdradził.

Nagle John coś sobie uświadamia i słabo mu się od tego robi. Grudzień. Cały grudzień. Te lunche, te telegramy. Ta ich zabawa z kopertą, praktycznie flirtowanie. To, jak Holmes wysyłał Johna na jedno przedstawienie za drugim przez cały ten okres wymuszonej bezczynności i nudy. Lista wszystkich rzeczy, które chciał powiedzieć Vernetowi i którymi zamiast tego podzielił się z Holmesem, nie mogąc już dłużej czekać. To, jak Holmes poprosił Johna, żeby dotrzymał towarzystwa pani Hudson, po czym w Boże Narodzenie i tak do nich dołączył.

Holmes wmanewrował Johna w zrobienie wszystkiego, czego chciał, po prostu prosząc go o pomoc. Zabrał albo wysłał go na ileś tam oper do loży numer pięć, do cyrku, kilka razy na kolację, na najcudowniejsze Święta, jakich John doświadczył od wielu lat. Chryste, na maskaradę. Nawet tam. Kiedy John dostał na nią zaproszenie? W listopadzie? Pod koniec października? Już nie pamięta, a z jego kalendarza został tylko popiół. Pamięta tylko sugestię, żeby poszedł z panią Hudson, i fakt, że Holmes uparł się pójść z własną niezainteresowaną nim towarzyszką.

Skala zalotów Holmesa staje się całkowicie, druzgocąco jasna. A John współpracował na każdym kroku, wdzięczny za coś, co by odwróciło jego uwagę od tęsknoty i przyniosło tymczasową ulgę, jak człowiek umierający z głodu, który napełnia żołądek wodą. John jęczy, przyciskając dłonie do oczu. Kurwa. Kurwa, kurwa, _kurwa_.

Przez jakiś czas wpatruje się martwym wzrokiem w ścianę, grzebiąc we wspomnieniach w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co pozwoliłoby mu oderwać się od tych myśli. Znajduje uspokajające sceny i próbuje doświadczyć ich na nowo, choćby przez chwilę. Vernet, kiedy komponuje. Vernet znieruchomiały w przerwie między zrywami pisania, pośpiesznego i zarazem uważnego do bólu.

Tak właśnie Johna dotykał. Jakby żegnając się pośpiesznie, podczas gdy John widział w tym tylko jakiś początek. Czy Vernet już wtedy miał zamiar uciec?

Nie mogąc dłużej znieść własnych myśli, John zmusza się do wstania. Podchodzi chwiejnie do okna i siada przy nim, żeby zobaczyć do końca, jak zachodzi słońce. Teraz jest prawie czwarta po południu. Pani Hudson będzie w domu za jakieś osiem godzin.

Czekanie długo potrwa.

 

***

 

Pani Hudson wraca dobrze przed północą i jest bardzo bliska łez. Opowiada mu o spadających prospektach, zepsutym olinowaniu, rojach moli w garderobach. Zewsząd katastrofy i groźby ze strony artystów, że zrezygnują. Jak na razie tylko diw, co jest prawie normalnością, ale będzie tylko gorzej.

— Gdyby nie te wczorajsze pogróżki, wątpię, czy policjanci by uwierzyli, że to nie wypadki. — Kobieta oplata dłońmi filiżankę z herbatą. Jej ciało i porcelana są równie kruche i błękitno żyłkowane. — Tyle nieszczęść naraz, a człowiek dalej to widzi w ich oczach. Nawet mówią to na głos! „Takie rzeczy się zdarzają, moja droga”. — Przewraca oczami. — Owszem, zdarzają się, kiedy ktoś pilnuje, żeby się zdarzyły.

— Czy zbliżyliśmy się trochę do dowiedzenia się, kto za tym stoi? — pyta John.

— Jakiś mężczyzna — odpowiada ona. — Nie wątpię, że cielesny. Który, jak się zdaje, uważa naszą operę za swoją własność.

— To może być część roli, którą gra — zauważa John. — „Patrzcie na mnie, to ja, straszliwy upiór! Nawiedzam to miejsce, uciekajcie!”

Pani Hudson kręci głową.

— Sherlock myśli, że jest w tym jakieś ziarno prawdy. Sprawdza spisy wszystkich dotychczasowych pracowników. One nie są zbyt kompletne – zbyt wielu pomocników i tancerzy przewija się przez operę – ale powinien być w nich ślad po każdym, kto ma dość umiejętności, żeby przeprowadzić taką akcję.

John myśli nad tym, co powiedziała.

— Ilu ludzi związanych z operą mogłoby żywić urazę do lorda Holmesa?

— Pomyślałabym raczej, że większość mogłaby mieć żal do pana Havilla.

— Właśnie. Czy to nie dziwne?

Siedzą i wpatrują się w herbatę.

— A co z poprzednim właścicielem? — pyta John.

— Och, on już na pewno nie żyje — odpowiada pani Hudson. — A jeśli żyje, to z pewnością nie jest już taki dziarski, żeby wchodzić ukradkiem przez okno.

— Ale nie jest aż taki martwy, żeby nie mógł wynająć do tego akrobaty — mówi John.

— I Czerwony Mór też wynajął? I stara się o należycie złowrogą atmosferę, ale sam trzyma się z boku? Trochę to dziwne.

John marszczy brwi.

— Trzymanie się bezpiecznie na uboczu jest dziwne?

— Za mało dramatyczne — odpowiada z przekonaniem pani Hudson. — Człowiek, który nie chce znaleźć się w świetle reflektorów, nie bawi się tak ostentacyjnie ogniem. Znałam w życiu tylu zarozumiałych durniów, doktorze Watson, że mogłabym do jutra opowiadać, i potrafię takiego rozpoznać.

— Samo bycie gwiazdą spektaklu nie czyni go kompozytorem.

— Może — mówi kobieta, zupełnie bez przekonania.

Jeszcze przez jakiś czas przyglądają się swojej herbacie.

— Jutro niewątpliwie czekają nas dalsze kłopoty — zauważa pani Hudson i wzdycha. — Tak dobrze wiedzieć, że ma się na co czekać.

John prawie krztusi się herbatą.

Nie ma pan tak naprawdę zamiaru zrezygnować, co? — pyta pani Hudson.

— W tej chwili skłaniam się przeciwko temu — przyznaje John.

— To dobrze. Lepiej nie robić nic pochopnie.

— Ale mogę potrzebować jeszcze tygodnia, zanim będę w stanie swobodnie chodzić. Zwłaszcza po schodach.

Pani Hudson wyciąga rękę i serdecznie ściska go za nadgarstek. John odstawia filiżankę i kładzie dłoń na jej dłoni. Kiwa głową. Zwalniają uścisk.

— …Czy u pana Holmesa wszystko dobrze? — pyta John.

Pani Hudson wygładza nieskazitelny obrus. W oczach ma zmartwienie, ale na ustach serdeczność.

— Sherlock zawsze był skomplikowanym chłopcem.

— Wczoraj skończył trzydzieści pięć lat.

— Musi pan przyznać, że to dużo czasu na bycie skomplikowanym chłopcem.

Słysząc to, John trochę się śmieje.

— Racja. — Poważnieje powoli, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

— Dalej jest pan na niego zły? — pyta kobieta.

John mruga.

— Słucham? Nie jestem… nie jestem zły. Nie o to… nie.

— Wiem, że to zupełnie nie moja sprawa, a on prosił, żebym się nie mieszała do tego, ale nic na to nie poradzę: czuję się odpowiedzialna.

— Za… nieuprzedzenie mnie, chce pani powiedzieć? — pyta John.

— Coś w tym rodzaju. — Pani Hudson wygładza obrus, póki nie zacznie on faktycznie wymagać wygładzenia. — Ciągle zapominam, że pan nie jest tak naprawdę z teatru. To takie niemądre. Ale to ważne – żeby dbać o dobre imię.

— Wiem.

Kobieta kręci głową.

— Jemu jest trudniej.

John czeka, aż jego gospodyni wygładzi obrus, pewny, że ma jeszcze coś do powiedzenia.

— Kiedy był mały — mówi ona — nie chciał wracać do domu. Zakradał się zawsze za kulisy i gdzieś chował. Znajdowaliśmy go w zupełnie nieprawdopodobnych zakamarkach, a on mówił wtedy, że nie wyjdzie. To tak się poznałyśmy, wie pan, jego matka i ja. Już i tak podziwiała mnie za moją moją pracę, ale umocnił to fakt, że potrafiłam przekonać jej syna, żeby wyszedł z kryjówki.

W każdym razie chciałam powiedzieć, że wszystkie te kryjówki miały jedną wspólną cechę. Gdzie by nie był Sherlock, gdzieś w pobliżu przebywał akurat signor Varesi. Nie wiem, czy pan o nim słyszał. Taki duży Włoch z nadzwyczajnym głosem. Przez lata był naszym pierwszym śpiewakiem. Sherlock go uwielbiał. Potrafił wysiedzieć na każdym przedstawieniu, nawet najdłuższym, pod warunkiem, że główną rolę męską śpiewał Varesi. Mycroft ledwo wytrzymywał, a jak matka pierwszy raz zabrała ich do opery, to miał, oj, z dziesięć czy jedenaście lat.

— Ile lat miał Holmes?

— Musiał mieć, hmm, powiedziałabym, że na początku miał cztery. Był na tyle mały, że powinno się to było skończyć katastrofą. Kiedy zaczął się chować, myśleliśmy, że mu się nudzi, ale on zawsze siedział tak cicho i nie przeszkadzał.

O czym to ja mówiłam? A, tak, signor Varesi. Pewnego dnia nie mogłam Sherlocka znaleźć. Zajrzałam we wszystkie te miejsca co zwykle, a potem poszłam do garderoby Varesiego. Signor Varesi już tam był, a z nim jego asystent. — Jej twarz układa się w wyraz strachu, który wtedy czuła. — Widzi pan, on i jego asystent byli ze sobą bardzo blisko i to nie w sposób, który hrabina by pochwalała.

— Zapukałam do drzwi i uprzedziłam go, że chyba mają tam u siebie dziecko. Ten asystent, jak on się nazywał? Angelo albo jakoś tak, w każdym razie miał jakieś takie włoskie imię. Otworzył i wpuścił mnie do środka. Kiedy znalazłam Sherlocka w szafie, o Boże. Tak się przejęli. Nie wiedzieli, co z nim począć. Zaczęli wyjaśniać, że we Włoszech mężczyźni zachowują się inaczej niż w Anglii. Wszyscy tak się martwiliśmy, co on powie hrabinie.

Ale on… Sherlock… — Pani Hudson zamyka oczy i wzdycha. Kręci głową. — Zapytał signora Varesiego, czy zabierze go ze sobą, jak będzie wracał do Włoch.

— To musiało być później, prawda? — pyta John, mimo najlepszych intencji gapiąc się na nią. — Musiał mieć co najmniej, bo ja wiem, czternaście? — To jeszcze nie za późno na chowanie się w szafie.

— Miał pięć lat — odpowiada pani Hudson. — Jak na pięciolatka wytłumaczył to wszystko bardzo zgrabnie. Właściwie jak na kogokolwiek. Matka powiedziała mu, że jak będzie starszy, to się zakocha, a on pomyślał, że to znaczy, że będzie musiał wyjechać gdzieś, gdzie to jest dozwolone.

— Chryste.

— Signor Varesi wszystko mu wyjaśnił. Łagodnie. Pamiętam to, och, trochę to żenujące. Próbowałam zapytać Sherlocka, czy to nie jest po prostu rzecz wrażliwości, podatności na wpływ. Signor Varesi był jego bohaterem. Ale Sherlock stanął prosto i powiedział mi: „Lubię go, bo on jest taki jak ja. I ma miły głos, chociaż w wyższych rejestrach czasem bezbarwny” Czy coś w tym rodzaju. Ale tę pierwszą część na pewno.

— Co stało się dalej?

— Signor Varesi się roześmiał. Potem odprowadził Sherlocka do hrabiny i powiedział jej, że chłopiec poprosił o lekcje włoskiego. I że jego asystent w czasie przedstawień ma wolny czas. Ułożyło się to zaskakująco dobrze. I niech się pan nie waży mi mówić, że zostawianie go z nimi sam na sam było niebezpieczne.

— Nie miałem zamiaru — kłamie John.

— Jeśli o mnie chodzi, to oni uczynili operę najlepszym domem, jaki kiedykolwiek miał — stwierdza pani Hudson. — Ale dziedzic hrabiego musi dbać o reputację.

— I to dlatego mi pani nie powiedziała. O nim. To znaczy z góry.

— Przykro mi — mówi kobieta. — Nie mogłam ryzykować popełnienia błędu.

John sięga po jej dłoń i zaciska na niej swoją.

Ona odpowiada takim samym uściskiem. Przez chwilę wygląda tak, jakby chciała jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale mówi tylko:

— Powinnam iść się położyć.

— Dobranoc, pani Hudson.

— Dobranoc, mój drogi.

 

***

 

Noga Johna się goi, a tak zwane wypadki nie ustają. Pani Hudson codziennie przychodzi wieczorem do domu z jakąś nową opowieścią grozy. W niektóre dni wraca o zwykłej porze. W inne wcześniej albo później, zależnie od tego, na czym polegała katastrofa tego dnia.

John tylko słucha uważnie i ćwiczy nogę wytrwale, może bardziej wytrwale niż to rozsądne. Wreszcie, w tydzień po chwili, kiedy spanikował w loży numer pięć, wraca do opery. Chociaż dalej potrzebuje laski, nie potrzebuje jej już _aż tak_. Bez większego trudu i bez pomocy pani Hudson radzi sobie ze schodami do budynku i szybko sam dociera do gabinetu pana Havilla.

— W sprawie mojej rezygnacji, sir — zaczyna John.

— Jeśli nie przyszedł pan się z niej wycofać — mówi ostrzegawczo pan Havill.

— Przyszedłem się z niej wycofać.

— Bogu dzięki. Wystarczająco trudno jest nam zatrzymać wszystkich innych. Wszyscy nowi maszyniści już zrezygnowali.

John się uśmiecha.

— To może lepiej pójdę ich trochę uspokoić? — pyta.

— Albo wręcz przeciwnie — sugeruje sucho pan Havill. — Dzisiaj przydałaby się szczypta kapitana Watsona. Proszę ich nastraszyć, może zmądrzeją.

— Tak jest, sir!

Zanim John zdąży wyjść z gabinetu, pan Havill dodaje:

— Jeżeli zobaczy pan gdzieś pana Holmesa, proszę mu powiedzieć, że inspektor Lestrade zostawił dla niego wiadomość.

— To pan Holmes tu jest?

— Chyba że już wyszedł. Zdarza mu się zapomnieć się pożegnać.

— Na pewno mu powiem — obiecuje John. Pod warunkiem, że go spotka. Holmes przypuszczalnie przeczesuje dach albo robi przegląd podtrzymujących go belek.

Z torbą lekarską w dłoni John idzie za kulisy – ale nie najkrótszą drogą. Po relacjach pani Hudson z zamętu, w jakim pogrążyła się ostatnio opera, uznaje, że powinien zrobić małą inspekcję widowni. W pierwszym momencie nie rzuca mu się w oczy nic, co byłoby jakoś szczególnie nie tak. Robotnicy zmagają się z naprawami prospektów i olinowania, ale sama widownia, w tym balkony i loże, wygląda normalnie. Tu i tam czuć słaby zapach dymu, ale o wiele za mało, żeby go przestraszyć.

John idzie alejką między rzędami siedzeń w kierunku sceny. Rampa nie została jeszcze zapalona i na razie scenę oświetla tylko główny żyrandol. Prospekt unosi się z nierównymi szarpnięciami, raz po raz się zacinając i odsłaniając wciąż pogrążone w cieniu stopy stojących za nim dwóch mężczyzn. Jeden z nich to najwyraźniej zarządzający swoją sceną pan Green, który krzyczy teraz na operatora olinowania za to, że tak nierówno podciąga prospekt. Ten dalej idzie w górę, a tuż za nim wędruje w górę granica światła i cienia, mijając stopy mężczyzn, kiedy prospekt odsłania ich kolana, i kolana, kiedy widoczne stają się ich talie.

Na wysokości talii John go rozpoznaje. Zdumiony, staje jak wryty i prawie upuszcza torbę na podłogę.

Zasycha mu w ustach i tylko się zastanawia: Boże, czy to możliwe, żeby Vernet teraz tu pracował? Jako kto, co takiego mógłby… Czy pan Johnson zrezygnował? Czy opera potrzebuje nowego dyrygenta?

Prospekt nadal się podnosi, powoli pozwalając, by światło padło na parę znajomych, gestykulujących dłoni. Nie, tylko na jedną, prawą; lewą Vernet trzyma po boku, jakby skrępowany. To blizna, próbuje ukryć bliznę.

W przypływie ciepłych uczuć John na nowo uczy swoje nogi, jak się chodzi. Kuśtyka przez salę w przyśpieszonym tempie, czując, jak w gardle rodzi mu się chichot, którego absolutnie nie może wypuścić z ust. Oto on. Boże, oto i on. W całej okazałości.

Prospekt raz jeszcze się zacina. Green krzyczy coś do kogoś, kto stoi za kulisami. Obok niego jego wyższy i dużo szczuplejszy towarzysz obraca się, żeby spojrzeć na tego kogoś, na kim Green wyładowuje gniew. Jest wystrojony w czyste i wyprasowane ubranie, ale to Vernet, ponad wszelką wątpliwość Vernet. John wszędzie rozpoznałby ten dramatyczny obrót, ten energiczny ruch długich nóg.

Prospekt podjeżdża jeszcze wyżej, po czym nieruchomieje z paskudnym, iście złowróżbnym zgrzytem.

John też staje w bezruchu, nie wierząc własnym oczom, buntując się przeciwko temu, co widzą.

Linia światła dociera na wysokość ust mężczyzny, potem jego nosa, to unosząc się, to opadając o cal w rytm kołysania się prospektu. Reszta jego głowy pozostaje w cieniu, ale jest widoczna.

John nic nie rozumie.

Nie rozumie, nie rozumie. Co, kto… _Kim…_

To jest podbródek Verneta, jego szyja i ciało. To jest Vernet. Prospekt podnosi się jeszcze wyżej, szarpiąc się i protestując. Pod nim stoi ktoś inny – inny człowiek, ten sam człowiek.

Pod nim stoi Sherlock Holmes.

 


	10. Op. 20, no. 10

 — Problem jest z krążkiem, nie z liną — mówi Greenowi Holmes. Nie gestykuluje, ale stoi obrócony całym ciałem w stronę widowni, jak grający swoją rolę aktor. John słyszy jego głos, widzi jego powściągliwe ruchy, a i tak dalej ma wrażenie, że patrzy na Verneta, wrażenie, które przenika wszystkie jego zmysły, opanowuje oczy i dezorientuje uszy.

Kuzyni, szepcze jakiś zdesperowany zakątek jego umysłu. Vernet malarz, wuj matki. Vernet kompozytor, kuzyn. Są kuzynami, muszą być, muszą.

To taka krucha nadzieja, wytłumaczenie cienkie jak papier, a John opiera na nim cały swój ciężar, na próżno próbując nie runąć w dół. Albo ci dwaj są spokrewnieni, albo John ma urojenia. Musi mieć. Pomylił się. Zobaczył to, co chciał zobaczyć. Powinien jeszcze odpocząć.

— Doktorze Watson! — woła znajomy, kobiecy głos, rozpraszając go, tak że John prawie się przewraca. Twarz mimo woli układa mu się w szybki uśmiech: jest to automatyczna reakcja każdego człowieka na tak radosne powitanie. Zza kulis wyłania się panna Hooper, w jednej ręce dzierżąc wielkie nożyce. — Myślałam, że pan zrezygnował!

— A potem zaczęło mi się nudzić. — Mruga do niej, nagle rozpaczliwie pragnąc rozzłościć Holmesa.

I panna Hooper, i Green wybuchają śmiechem. Holmes nie wydaje z siebie głosu, ale John czuje na policzku ciężar jego spojrzenia. Nie odpowiada mu wzrokiem. Nie patrzy na niego, nie spojrzy, nie ma najmniejszego powodu, żeby na niego spojrzał. Obchodząc fosę i wchodząc po schodkach na scenę, musi uważać na stopnie, i tak też robi.

— Dzień dobry — mówi Holmes. To jest głos Holmesa, oczywiście że Holmesa. Nie da się go pomylić z niczyim innym. Niczyj inny nie potrafi zabrzmieć tak uprzejmie i pogardliwie jednocześnie.

— Dzień dobry — odpowiada John, zwracając się do Holmesowego czoła. Na którym nie ma ani jednego loka; jego ciemne włosy są gładko wypomadowane. Czy są ciemniejsze od włosów Verneta? W sytuacji, gdy na głowie jednego mężczyzny zawsze kładzie się cień, a na głowie drugiego pomada, nie da się tego stwierdzić. — Pan Havill ma dla pana jakąś wiadomość.

— Niewątpliwie znowu jakieś grożenie komuś śmiercią — mówi Green.

— Ja bym się nie martwił — odpowiada John, gestem wskazując nożyce panny Hooper. — Panna Hooper jest uzbrojona.

Panna Hooper chichocze, wyższym tonem niż zwykle. Szybko chowa nożyczki za plecami, jedną ręką trzymając je za uchwyty, drugą za ostrza.

Holmes odwraca się w stronę Greena. Lewą rękę trzyma po boku, grzbietem dłoni na zewnątrz.

— Czyli to jest jego ostatni wybryk? — pyta.

— Z tego, co na razie wiemy, sir. To już i tak pokaźna lista.

— Co nie znaczy, że jeszcze się nie wydłuży.

— O, zapewniam, sir, że zdaję sobie z tego sprawę.

Ze zdawkowym skinieniem głowy adresowanym do nich wszystkich Holmes schodzi ze sceny po jej drugiej stronie. Kiedy wchodzi w cień kulisy, jego krok jest jego własnym. Ale już sylwetka nie. John wpatruje się w nią, póki Holmes nie zniknie mu z oczu.

— Ejże, doktorze — zaczyna Green.

— Nic mi nie jest. — Tylko umysł łamie mu się na pół, tylko tyle. Nic mu nie jest.

— Miło mi to słyszeć. Ale…

— Co takiego mówił pan o pogróżkach? — wchodzi mu w słowo John.

Green patrzy na niego zmęczonymi brązowymi oczami i nagle John przypomina sobie dni, kiedy kolor włosów i kolor oczu inspicjenta były prawie takie same. Dobrze, tak, skoncentruj się na tym, koncentruj się dalej. Rozmawiaj dalej. Na miłość Boską, nie myśl o niczym innym. Siwiejąc, John może sobie popatrzeć na siwiznę Greena.

— Groził śmiercią lordowi Holmesowi, panu Holmesowi, śpiewakom… — wymienia Green. — Krótko mówiąc, każdemu, kogo publiczność mogłaby chcieć przyjść zobaczyć. Szczerze mówiąc, aż się cieszę, że sam pracuję za kulisami. Chociaż dostało się i panu Havillowi. I panu, ale mieliśmy nadzieję, że to się skończy, skoro pana nie ma.

— Przecież nie mogę wam pozwolić bawić się beze mnie, łamagi.

— Z całym szacunkiem, doktorze, może by pan jednak spróbował, co?

— Już próbowałem — mówi John. Teraz wie, że to był błąd. Nie pozwoli się przepędzić, żadnemu duchowi, upiorowi ani nikomu innemu, kto by to nie był. Odwraca się w stronę panny Hooper. — I nie żartowałem, panno Hooper. Całkiem szczerze sądzę, że najwyższa pora, żeby damy pracujące przy kostiumach nauczyły się dźgać upiory. Zanim będziemy mieli następnego Joe Harrisona.

— Jeśli tylko znajdziemy wolną chwilę między robieniem jednego a drugiego kostiumu, żeby zastąpić te zniszczone — odpowiada bez wahania panna Hooper. — Większość młodszych dziewcząt już zrezygnowała – wszystkie, które mogły sobie na to pozwolić. Starsze kobiety mają w tym zimnie dość problemów z szyciem, żeby jeszcze przejmować się wojną z jakimiś upiorami.

— Co się stało z ogrzewaniem? — John kieruje to pytanie raczej do Greena.

— Prawie eksplodowało — odpowiada ten, trochę wzruszając ramionami. — To był taki właśnie tydzień.

— To by się mniej więcej zgadzało — odpowiada słabym głosem John.

— Chciałby pan usiąść? — pyta panna Hooper.

— Nie. Tak. Właściwie tak.

Panna Hooper wybiega i wraca ze stołkiem. John pół na pół siada i opiera się na nim.

— Dziękuję pani.

— Jest pan pewny, że nie chce pan iść do domu?

John kiwa głową.

— Zaraz mi przejdzie — mówi.

Green unosi ręce, pokazując wnętrze dłoni.

— Nie ma pośpiechu — zapewnia.

John jeszcze raz kiwa głową.

— Grożenie śmiercią? Coś pan o tym mówił.

Green ścisza głos i podchodzi bliżej. Wydaje się przesadnie przejęty, póki John nie przypomni sobie, że już o to pytał.

— Tak, hrabiemu, dyrektorowi i artystom — powtarza mimo to.

— I mnóstwo paskudnych niespodzianek — dodaje panna Hooper. Jej głos zdradza, że coraz bardziej martwi się o Johna. — Wczoraj wieczorem w bukietach były zdechłe szczury.

— Chryste.

Green się śmieje.

— Wczoraj powiedziałem coś dużo gorszego.

— Wyobrażam sobie — mówi ironicznie John.

Przez krótki czas ta ich zmieniona w sprawozdanie rozmowa ciągnie się w tym duchu, ale ponieważ widać wyraźnie, że John nie może się na niej skupić, Green wychodzi, tłumacząc, że nie wyrabia się z pracą. Z kolei panna Hooper bierze Johna za łokieć. Ten idzie za nią cokolwiek machinalnie.

— Co pan powie na prawdziwe krzesło? — pyta kobieta.

— Nie odmówię — odpowiada John. Idą głębiej za kulisy i na wyższy poziom, do roboczej części budynku, gdzie mieszczą się warsztaty. Kiedy John wchodzi do pomieszczenia, zewsząd sypią się w jego stronę powitania i okrzyki ulgi. Odpowiada na nie z roztargnieniem, póki panna Hooper go gdzieś nie posadzi.

— Proszę wracać do pracy! — woła kobieta, uprzejmie, ale stanowczo.

— Ja tylko na chwilę — mówi słabym głosem John.

Zostawiają go w spokoju na chwilę. Na długą chwilę. Spędza ją, starając się nie myśleć. Myśl, którą musi pomyśleć, jest o wiele za wielka, jest jak potężny ładunek, od którego trzeszczą drzwi jego umysłu, a mury jęczą.

Vernet.

Vernet… nie istniał.

Jeszcze raz widzi stojącego na scenie Holmesa i widzi Verneta, widzi ich obu, jak w niemożliwy sposób nakładają się na siebie. Tylko że to niemożliwe. Bo… Bo Vernet jest wyższy, prawda? Czy może to te włosy, te niesforne loki dają złudzenie wyższego wzrostu?

W takim razie odcień skóry. Ale nie, obaj mężczyźni są bladzi, a John nigdy nie widział ich obu w tym samym oświetleniu. Loża numer pięć to jedyne miejsce, w którym widział ich obydwu, a zaciągnięcie zasłon i zgaszenie lamp gazowych bardzo ją odmienia.

Ubiór, tu przecież chyba jest różnica. Holmes ma ostęp do czystych i eleganckich strojów. Ubrania Verneta, które wszystkie muszą się pomieścić w jednym dużym kufrze, są nieciekawe i cokolwiek wymięte. Z tym, że każdy miałby ubranie nieciekawe i wymięte, gdyby musiał się obejść jednym kufrem.

A więc głos, to oczywiste, głos. Ta różnica jest bezwzględnie rozstrzygająca. Owszem, John raz usłyszał między nimi niespodziewane podobieństwo, ale to wszystko. Pomylił jednego wysokiego, chudego mężczyznę z drugim. Zobaczył tego, którego miał nadzieję zobaczyć.

A przecież spodziewał się tam Holmesa. Spodziewał się zobaczyć Holmesa, a i tak zobaczył zamiast niego Verneta. Być może to tylko oznaka desperacji i tęsknoty. Albo braku snu. Brak snu to całkiem realna możliwość.

No dobrze. Dobrze, świetnie, porządny powód, by ich od siebie odróżnić: głos. Tyle tylko że Vernet ma taką skalę głosu. To istny człowiek-fortepian. Choć to samo w sobie nic nie znaczy. Oczywiście że nic nie znaczy.

Czy to dlatego Vernet nie chciał śpiewać?

Nie, nie, przestań. Przestań myśleć. Przestań, _nic się nie dzieje_. Ostatecznie co za niedorzeczny, egzaltowany, dramatyzujący szaleniec…

Nie.

 _Nie_.

Nagle John zaczyna kaszleć i krztusić się powietrzem, w którym unosi się pył z szycia. Przeprasza pannę Hooper i dziękuje jej za moment wytchnienia. Właściwie nie jest pewny, jak mu odpowiedziała. Wychodzi. Znajduje sobie miejsce przy balustradzie, staje tam i uspokaja oddech. Luzuje sobie kołnierzyk.

Przecież chyba nie będzie tego w ogóle rozważać? Przecież chyba nie.

Opierając się po równo na balustradzie i lasce, John stoi tam, jak długo da radę, nie rozważając.

 

***

 

Dzień strasznie się wlecze. John zaczyna to rozważać.

Zanim nastanie wieczór, staje się to jakąś przedziwną koniecznością. Nie powinno być w życiu takiego momentu, kiedy przyjrzenie się dwu trudnym i zupełnie do siebie niepodobnym przyjaźniom prowadzi do wniosku, że są one jedną i tą samą relacją, tragicznie pogmatwaną. A jednak w takim właśnie momencie się znalazł. I wszystko się tragicznie pogmatwało.

Myśli sobie, niemalże z radością, że może traci rozum. To taki zrozumiały, dający się opanować rodzaj obłędu. W ciągu ostatniego miesiąca John został podpalony, zmuszony do wyskoczenia ze swojego płonącego domu, stracił prawie wszystko, co miał, dostawał pogróżki od szalonego upiora, a dwóch mężczyzn totalnie postawiło jego świat na głowie. Połączenie ich w jednego to niemal akt uproszczenia. John nie musi już zachodzić w głowę, dlaczego Vernet zniknął. Udręka czekania potrwała zaledwie tydzień. To pewna ulga.

Ulga, ale i komplikacja. Bo to takie absurdalne oszustwo. Absurdalne, rozciągnięte w czasie i zmuszające panią Hudson do współudziału w spisku. Ani Holmes, ani Vernet nie byłby tak okrutny, żeby jej to zrobić. Tłumaczyłoby to, dlaczego instruktorka tańca robi wrażenie, jakby czuła się czemuś winna, ale… Ach, naturalnie, że by tłumaczyło. Pani Hudson dotrzymuje obietnic, nawet niedorzecznych.

Siadając na dyżurze z pożyczoną tanią powieścią, John raz po raz przebiega stronę wzrokiem. Książka odwraca jego uwagę tylko na minutę, potem John poddaje się żądaniom własnego umysłu. Myśli:

Vernet to dżentelmen o ogromnej pasji do muzyki, z niesmakiem podchodzący do konwencjonalnej miłości. Holmes to dżentelmen zainteresowany muzyką, z całych sił nienawidzący konwencjonalnej miłości.

Vernet pisze po włosku opery z głównymi rolami na kontralt. Holmes uczył się włoskiego jako dziecko i zdradza wyraźne zainteresowanie pewną konkretną śpiewaczką kontraltową.

Vernet zamieszkał w tunelach pod gmachem opery za pozwoleniem hrabiego i na jego warunkach. Holmes wyznał swoje intencje za jego pozwoleniem, na jego warunkach.

Dwie sprawy, przypomina sobie John. Dwie sprawy, powiedział Holmes.

Jak to dobrze, myśli sobie, że już i tak siedzi.

 

***

 

Tego wieczoru jedna z zapadni sama otwiera się w czasie baletu. Przewracają się aż trzy tancerki, z czego jedna wpada do szybu, a dwie potykają się o siebie nawzajem, usiłując nie podzielić jej losu. Podsumowanie strat to jedna kostka zwichnięta, jedna złamana, garść zadrapań u wszystkich trzech i trzy podarte sukienki.

Jeden z pomocników inspicjenta wynosi spod sceny balerinę, która wpadła do szybu. Biedaczka płacze nad swoją zniszczoną karierą. John robi, co może, wdzięczny, że dziewczyna bardziej cierpi na myśl o przyszłości niż z powodu odniesionych obrażeń. Współpracuje z nim doskonale i ani razu nie krzyczy.

Pani Hudson przychodzi potrzymać ją za rękę.

— To nie musi być koniec, moja droga — mówi. — Wszystko będzie dobrze. — Podaje dziewczynie chusteczkę.

— Na pewno? — Baletnica patrzy to na panią Hudson, to na Johna.

— Jeśli uda nam się zahamować opuchliznę i dopilnować, żeby kostka się nie przekręciła — mówi John — to owszem, jest szansa. — Od jakiegoś czasu trzymają na dachu metalowe listwy owinięte skrawkami płótna, żeby były zimne na zawołanie. Oczywiście nie jest to najskuteczniejsza metoda chłodzenia obrażeń, ale za to najmniej kosztowna, jaką udało się wymyślić.

Resztę wieczoru spędzają, czekając na coś gorszego, ale nic gorszego się nie wydarza.

— Ciekawe, co następne — mruczy pod nosem John do Greena, stojąc za kulisami, żeby nie mieć daleko do następnej katastrofy.

— Kto wie. Czemu nie wszystko naraz?

— Też prawda. Jak on to wszystko organizuje, do cholery? — Jeszcze ani razu nikogo nie przyłapano, nie widziano, żeby ktoś uciekał, przy wypadkach za każdym razem obecni są inni pomocnicy. Wszystkie pułapki przygotowane są z dużym wyprzedzeniem.

— Nie wiem jak pan, kolego — mówi Green — ale ja mam zamiar spędzić noc za kulisami. Powiedziałem rano żonie i spakowała mi wszystko oprócz namiotu. Póki to się nie skończy, będę tu mieszkał.

— Co ze stolarzami? Oni mieszkają na tyłach budynku, prawda?

— Dzisiaj będzie nas więcej. Sami mężczyźni, którym ufam.

— Właściwie może pan wciągnąć w to i tancerki — sugeruje John. — Mamy dwie, które nie przydadzą się do niczego poza siedzeniem na straży. Równie dobrze możemy je wykorzystać. — Przynajmniej zapewni im to dalsze zatrudnienie. John już i tak nie cierpi mówić panu Havillowi, kogo trzeba zwolnić; w przypadku dziewcząt tym bardziej. A już zwłaszcza zimą.

— Nie podoba mi się wciąganie w to kobiet.

— Z tego co widzę, już je w to porządnie wciągnięto.

Green przechyla głowę, słysząc to, po czym nią kiwa.

— W sumie racja. Chyba będą umiały głośno krzyknąć, jeśli coś zauważą.

John mocniej chwyta laskę.

— Albo zacząć okładać upiora kulami, jedno z dwojga. Chce pan, żebym też został na noc?

— Dziś chyba sobie poradzimy — odpowiada Green.

— Niech pan posłucha, dziś rano byłem po prostu…

Green przerywa mu, unosząc dłoń.

— Jeśli mamy nie dopuścić upiora do sceny, to będziemy musieli trzymać straż na zmianę. Za dzień lub dwa, doktorze.

John kiwa głową.

— Będę gotowy — mówi.

Green klepie go w ramię, to zdrowe ramię i John dotkliwie tęskni za czasami, kiedy wszyscy mężczyźni byli tak bezpośredni.

 

***

 

— Wszystko w porządku, mój drogi?

— Hmm? Nic mi nie jest. — John wygląda przez okno powozu na latarnie uliczne. Podróż do domu mija w milczeniu.

Kiedy mówią sobie dobranoc, od pani Hudson dalej bije poczucie winy. To takie dziwne potwierdzenie jego podejrzeń – no chyba że nie. John nie jest pewny, co ma z tym zrobić.

Śnią mu się dziwne rzeczy. Rano zaprowadza w myślach porządek. Przy śniadaniu mówi:

— Nic się nie stało.

Pani Hudson podnosi wzrok znad obrusa, który znów wygładzała.

— Słucham?

John z kolei spuszcza wzrok.

— Że… Że nie powiedziała mi pani, jak Vernet się naprawdę nazywa. I tak chcę to usłyszeć od niego, więc… To nie pani wina. Nic się nie stało.

— Och, John.

— Nic się nie stało — powtarza John. — Naprawdę.

— A co jeśli…

— Nawet jeśli to czy tamto. — Zanim dopowie resztę, patrzy jej w oczy – musi. — Wiem, że obiecała pani nic nie mówić, i rozumiem to.

Kobieta wyraźnie balansuje na krawędzi decyzji o powiedzeniu mu prawdy, ale jeśli ją wyzna, to na pewno powie o tym Holmesowi. John nie może rozmawiać – nie chce, _nie będzie_ rozmawiać z Holmesem. Jeszcze nie. Nie wie, co miałby powiedzieć. Najpierw musi wylizać sobie rany, a tyle ich jest.

— Właściwie nie jestem pewny, czy w ogóle chcę to usłyszeć — mówi. Pani Hudson kiwa głową i na tym kończą.

 

***

 

— O ile mogę to stwierdzić, wczoraj w nocy nic — ogłasza rano Green. Zgromadzenie, na które składają się głównie starsi rangą pracownicy, jest niewielkie, ale zebrane w gabinecie pana Havilla wygląda na spory tłum. — Nikt nie majstrował przy scenie, sir.

— A co z salą widowni? — pyta pan Havill.

— W każdym razie żaden z chłopców nikogo nie widział. Jeżeli coś jest nie tak z miejscami dla widzów, to spodziewałbym się raczej problemów w lożach, nie na parterze.

Pan Havill kiwa głową.

— A za kulisami?

— Na to mamy za mało par oczu, sir. Możemy mieć pod obserwacją scenę i widownię, ale korytarze, warsztaty, garderoby… To za duża przestrzeń, sir. Już wiemy, że obserwacja wejść nic nie daje. On zakrada się do środka jakoś inaczej.

— Moglibyśmy znaleźć więcej ludzi chętnych do pilnowania — sugeruje John.

— Takich, którym będziemy mogli zaufać? — pyta pan Havill. — Już i tak mamy ich za mało.

— Ja mogłabym pilnować, sir — zgłasza się na ochotnika panna Hooper. Stojący obok niej Hopkins kiwa głową. — Inne kobiety też są gotowe zostać. Mogłybyśmy też zwerbować mężów.

— Ludzi, których nie znamy — podsumowuje pan Havill.

— Z całym szacunkiem, sir — mówi Green — ledwo „znamy” naszych pomocników, zanim zostaną zatrudnieni, a w ostateczności to i lojalnego człowieka da się przekupić. Jeśli policja nie wkroczy, to będziemy potrzebować więcej ludzi.

— Policja robi już, co w jej mocy — przypomina mu pani Hudson. — Nie jesteśmy sami w tym mieście.

— Doktorze Watson, ilu ma pan jeszcze znajomych z wojska? — pyta pan Havill.

— Mój zeszyt z adresami spalił się razem z całym domem, sir — mówi John. — Kilku mógłbym spróbować odszukać, ale od dawna nie jesteśmy w kontakcie.

— Muzycy mogliby przyprowadzić członków swoich rodzin — sugeruje pan Johnson. — Zawsze to coś.

— Jestem pewny, że inni bileterzy nie mieliby nic przeciwko przyjściu na nocną zmianę, sir — dodaje Hopkins. — Proszę obiecać awans temu, kto złapie upiora, a do rana problem się rozwiąże.

— O ile dziś w nocy nic nie pójdzie nie tak ze sceną ani widownią, zastanowię się, czy nie rozszerzyć tego przedsięwzięcia — odpowiada pan Havill.

— A za kulisami, sir? — pyta Green.

— Za kulisami zaryzykujemy.

 

***

 

Przeczesują loże. Oglądają każde krzesło na widowni. Sprawdzają fosę, zapadnie, olinowanie, oświetlenie sceny. Zamykają wszystkie drzwi i okna i każde wyjście na dach. John wymyka się do tajnych drzwi pod schodami i odkrywa, że wejście do tuneli zabito deskami.

W czasie wieczornego przedstawienia bileterzy pilnują, żeby goście nie opuszczali widowni. Portierzy uważnie pilnują drzwi. Obsługa szatni obmacuje oddane płaszcze i peleryny, szukając nowych bomb dymnych.

Czekają i czekają, ale nie dzieje się nic złego. Z końcem sztuki budynek opery zastyga jako jedna całość w napięciu, z wysiłkiem nasłuchując pod grzmiącymi brawami odgłosów jakiejś nadciągającej katastrofy.

A tu nic.

Publiczność wychodzi. Pracownicy powoli wypuszczają wstrzymywany oddech. Jedni z nerwowym śmiechem, inni z oczami zmęczonymi od strachu zbierają się razem, by znów stanąć na straży. Green zamyka się w gabinecie pana Havilla, gdzie będzie nocował. John i Hopkins siadają na scenie, mając za plecami widmówkę. Zza kulis wyglądają dalsze czujne pary oczu.

Szybko, o wiele za szybko rozprasza się ciepło nagromadzone w czasie spektaklu. Z zimna Johna zaczyna boleć ramię. Wstaje i podchodzi bliżej widmówki, uważając, by nie spuścić z oczu widowni.

— Przepraszam pana, ale nie podoba mi się, kiedy pański cień tak pada na całą salę — mówi Hopkins.

— Właściwie racja — odpowiada John i siada z powrotem na skraju sceny. Uświadamia sobie, że w torbie lekarskiej dalej ma ten szalik. Teraz już na dnie torby, ale dalej go ma. Po chwili niezdecydowania przesuwa się do przodu i zeskakuje do fosy. Lądując, potyka się, ale postanawia nie wracać po laskę.

— Doktorze Watson?

— Idę do szatni po palto. Wracam za minutę.

— O, nie, proszę pana — mówi natychmiast Hopkins. Zeskakuje obok Johna, lądując o wiele zwinniej. Ta jego zręczność wydaje się Johnowi niesprawiedliwa: Hopkins nie może być od niego młodszy o więcej niż jakieś sześć lat. — Przyniosę je. Nie mam sumienia pana puścić.

John wzdycha.

— I nawzajem — mówi. — Dziś pracujemy w parach. — Obraca się i woła w stronę kulis, zamykając oczy, żeby nie raziła go widmówka: — Niech któryś z was rzuci okiem na widownię! Idziemy po płaszcze. — Nie musi szczególnie podnosić głosu: sala pogrążona jest w upiornej ciszy.

— Przyniesie pan i mój? — odpowiada jeden z pilnujących. Wychodzi na scenę, zasłaniając oczy jedną ręką. Jamison? Tak, to Jamison. — W lewej kieszeni będzie niebieski szalik.

— Mój powinien wisieć zaraz obok! — dodaje jego towarzysz z pary, Beaumont.

— Dobra! — mówi Hopkins. — Jeśli nie wrócimy, wyślijcie kogoś za nami. — Żart wcale nie jest śmieszny.

John i Hopkins wychodzą z fosy, klucząc między krzesłami i pulpitami. Ich cienie padają daleko przed nimi na przejście między rzędami miejsc. Idą bezgłośnie ku drzwiom prowadzącym do foyer: dywan tłumi odgłos ich kroków.

Hopkins otwiera drzwi i osłaniając Johna, wyślizguje się pierwszy. Przesadza, ale to miło z jego strony. Nasłuchują uważnie, po czym wychodzą z sali tak cicho, jak potrafią. Hopkins zapala w ciemności zapałkę. W marmurowym foyer jej płomyk jest nikły, słaby. Do szatni prowadzi ich pomarańczowy odblask na białym kamieniu posadzki. Wyobraźnia Johna pracuje w zdwojonym tempie i John podnosi wzrok wysoko na szeroki sufit, dostrzegłszy za balustradą balkonu czyjąś twarz. Nic tam nie ma, oczywiście że nic, a jednak próżna chęć patrzenia w to miejsce pozostaje. W mroku nawet mysz może zabrzmieć jak obłąkaniec.

Wchodzą do szatni. Hopkins zapala jeszcze jedną zapałkę, zagląda do szuflady pod zamkniętym oknem i na pustą półkę pod ladą i znajduje świecę. Jej płomień jest bardziej stały, mniej tańczy, ale też nie jest nieruchomy. Nie ociągając się, John zakłada swoje palto i przekłada rewolwer z pleców, gdzie miał go wsunięty za pasek, do kieszeni. W tym czasie Hopkins znajduje swój płaszcz, jak również płaszcze Jamisona i Beaumonta. John przejmuje od niego świecę, żeby Hopkins mógł się ubrać. Szelest materiału rozchodzi się w ciszy nocnej zaskakująco i nieprzyjemnie głośno.

Nagle zgodnie zamierają w bezruchu, nie zamieniwszy ani słowa. Nasłuchują. Kiwają do siebie głowami w wątłym świetle. Hopkins delikatnie, bardzo delikatnie otwiera drzwi. Trzymając w jednej dłoni świecę, w drugiej rewolwer, John wychodzi na zewnątrz.

Nic. Oczywiście że nic.

Stają bez ruchu i bezszelestnie w tym samym momencie. Blask świecy kładzie się na ścianach. Trzymając dwa dodatkowe płaszcze, Hopkins kiwa głową w stronę, z której przyszli.

John kręci głową. Jej ruchem wskazuje przeciwny kraniec foyer i bezgłośnie wypowiada jedno słowo: „obraz”.

Hopkins szerzej otwiera oczy. Kiwa głową.

John idzie, nie dbając o to, by nie dało się go zauważyć; i tak nie ma na to szans. Trzyma świecę w pomieszczeniu pogrążonym w niemal zupełnym mroku, jako że wysoko osadzone okna wpuszczają do środka niewiele światła gwiazd, przefiltrowanego przez londyński smog. Jego kroki nie są szczególnie głośne, ale porównaniu z ciszą są. John zatrzymuje się gwałtownie. Odgłos kroków niesie się echem, potem ono też milknie. W obu tych dźwiękach – i odgłosie kroków, i echu – pobrzmiewa słabnące Johnowe utykanie.

Idąc za nim o wiele ostrożniejszym tempem, Hopkins teraz go dogania. John patrzy na niego, unosząc brew. To echo czy coś więcej? Hopkins kręci głową. Tylko echo.

Mimo to John sprawdza, co z drugim obrazem Verneta. Najpierw widzi zarys ramy, sam zarys – wyblakły prostokąt na ścianie.

— Tam jest! — Hopkins pokazuje jakiś leżący na podłodze kształt.

— Bogu dzięki. — Obraz leży awersem do dołu. Został wyjęty z ramy, czy jeszcze nie? — Obejrzyj go — poleca John, robiąc obrót i zataczając bronią niski krąg.

Hopkins szybko podchodzi do obrazu, a John wymierza rewolwer w najbliższe mu skupisko cieni. Kiedy nic z nich nie wyskakuje, żeby zaatakować Hopkinsa, on też podchodzi bliżej. Staje nad bileterem, który klęka, żeby ocenić uszkodzenia.

— Dalej tu jest — melduje Hopkins z westchnieniem. — I dalej przybity do blejtramu, tyle że ledwo przymocowany do ramy.

— Damy radę go tak przenieść na scenę? — pyta John. To będzie najbezpieczniejsze miejsce, bo będzie ich tam czterech do pilnowania go. Zamknięcie obrazu w gabinecie pana Havilla i zostawienie z nim Greena samego tylko naraziłoby inspicjenta na niebezpieczeństwo.

— Chyba tak, jeśli owiniemy go płaszczami. Będziemy musieli go nieść w pionie.

— A dasz radę to zrobić sam? Tak, żeby go nie uszkodzić?

— Tak mi się wydaje.

— To jak będziesz gotowy — mówi mu John. Głos ma spokojny, dłonie tak samo.

Hopkins ostrożnie owija Verneta płaszczami. Przytula go do piersi i unieruchamia podbródkiem. Choć aż wibruje, bezbronny w ciemności, jego oddech pozostaje spokojny i rytmiczny, pod kontrolą.

— Trzymaj się blisko mnie — poleca John. Nie mówi tego szeptem i jego słowa są ciosem wymierzonym napierającej na nich z góry ciszy.

Hopkins robi, co John mu kazał, tak że kiedy ruszają, prawie potykają się o siebie. John zajmuje pozycję między Hopkinsem a większą częścią pomieszczenia, pilnując, by tamten szedł między nim a ścianą. Niemal wstrzymując oddech, wychodzą na bardziej niebezpieczną otwartą przestrzeń i przechodzą pod wielkimi schodami do drzwi na widownię.

Ponieważ Hopkins taszczy opakowany obraz, otworzenie drzwi przypada w udziale Johnowi. Nie chcąc odłożyć broni do kieszeni, zagryza koniec świecy i nie spuszcza foyer z oczu. Kiedy sięga za siebie, żeby otworzyć drzwi, ze świecy kapie na marmur stopiony wosk. Hopkins wślizguje się do środka, a za nim prędko John. W ustach ma smak wosku. Wyjmując świecę z zębów o mało nie parzy sobie palców.

Długie, nerwowe kroki niosą Hopkinsa alejką, dobrze przed Johnem. John pośpiesznie idzie za nim. Każdy rząd siedzeń to rząd cieni, obok którego musi przejść. Po wycieczce do foyer widmówka prawie go oślepia.

— Co tam masz? — pyta Beaumont.

— Złe wieści — odpowiada Hopkins.

— Upiór we foyer — wyjaśnia John, idąc za Hopkinsem wokół fosy i wchodząc po schodkach na scenę. Jego noga wcale nie jest nimi zachwycona. Niedługo – bardzo niedługo – będzie musiał usiąść. Zdmuchuje świecę, ale najpierw trochę wosku skapuje na scenę. Green będzie zły. — Dzisiaj już nikt nie schodzi ze sceny, dobrze? Obserwujemy drzwi, obserwujemy mostki i jeden z nas przez cały czas trzyma rękę na tym.

— „Tym”? — pyta Beaumont.

Hopkins ostrożnie odwija płaszcze. John prawie mu pomaga, ale to oznaczałoby wypuszczenie z ręki rewolweru.

— Skoro on jest we foyer — zaczyna Jamison zza kulis.

— To rano będziemy wiedzieli, gdzie szukać — przerywa mu John. — Teraz nie będziemy go ścigać, bo musielibyśmy zostawić scenę bez opieki. Nie wiemy, jakie pułapki tam pozastawiał.

— A co z innymi obrazami we foyer? — pyta Beaumont.

— Żaden z nich nie został namalowany przez wuja hrabiego.

— Och.

— Właśnie, och. Może się tak zdarzyć, że zostaną zniszczone albo skradzione, ale ten musimy ocalić. Wiemy, że nie jesteśmy tu sami. A nosząc obrazy po ciemku, tylko mu się wystawiamy.

— To prawda — potwierdza Hopkins.

— Pan wybaczy, ale moglibyśmy siedzieć we foyer równie dobrze jak tutaj — upiera się Beaumont.

John kręci głową.

— Na piętrze też są obrazy. Nie da się ich pilnować wszystkich. Pilnowanie tu we czterech jest już wystarczająco trudne, a ten obraz ma pierwszeństwo. Wracaj na swoje miejsce, Beaumont.

Z urażonym wahaniem Beaumont cofa się posłusznie, zabierając ze sobą płaszcz swój i Jamisona. Hopkins wraca na swój posterunek na skraju sceny i staje tam tyłem do widmówki. John z kolei siada na scenie, obserwując otoczenie i nie zdejmując ręki z ramy obrazu.

Na każde skrzypnięcie budynku czy odgłos przebiegającego szczura podskakują z nerwów. Raz, koło czwartej nad ranem, jakieś skrzypienie pod sceną sprawia, że przez kilka długich minut John mierzy z rewolweru do wylotu zapadni, podczas gdy Hopkins ogląda się nerwowo przez ramię.

Wreszcie nadchodzi świt, a wkrótce po nim pan Havill, który życzy im wszystkim dobrego dnia, po czym odsyła ich do domu, żeby się przespali. Uparty do ostatka, John zostaje z obrazem na scenie, póki pan Havill nie odprowadzi go razem z nim do swojego gabinetu. Podczas gdy Havill otwiera drzwi, John wyjaśnia ślady wczorajszej obecności intruza.

W gabinecie zastają Greena, który z czerwonymi z niewyspania oczami melduje, że do gabinetu nikt nie próbował wejść. Ostrożnie odstawiają obraz na bok, a pan Havill obiecuje natychmiast wysłać do hrabiego telegram. Dopiero usłyszawszy tę obietnicę, John zgadza się pójść do domu.

 

***

 

Przesypia całe rano i większość popołudnia; potem do drzwi sypialni puka Eliza.

— Doktorze Watson, chciał pan, żeby pana obudzić — przypomina mu z korytarza.

— Tak, faktycznie, dziękuję — woła w odpowiedzi John. Siada chwiejnie na łóżku. Trochę mu niedobrze: w żołądku ma sam kwas. Najpierw kolacja, potem opera. W sumie nie traci zbyt wiele czasu na zjedzenie czegoś i ubranie się. Po zimnej nocy, w czasie której za mało się ruszał, strasznie boli go noga i znowu jest zmuszony sięgnąć po laskę.

Mimo że jest w nie najlepszym stanie, dociera do opery dobrze przed otwarciem na wieczorne przedstawienie. Obraz Verneta zawieszono z powrotem na miejsce. John domyśla się, że będzie przenoszony co noc, ale rozumie, że ma to swój sens. Niezdejmowanie go ze ściany na dzień stanowi bardzo potrzebny symbol oporu, jaki są gotowi stawić.

— Był tu wczorajszej nocy — mówi zza jego pleców gładki głos.

Zaskoczony, John wprawdzie nie podskakuje z przestrachu, ale może robi obrót szybciej, niż powinien ze względu na nogę.

— Dobry wieczór, Jaśnie Panie.

— Zaiste dobry. — Hrabia też ma laskę, najwyraźniej tylko na pokaz. — Proszę powiedzieć, co pan widział.

John składa szczegółowe sprawozdanie, opowiadając, jak obaj, on i Hopkins, pokonali drogę od drzwi widowni do szatni i później do obrazu.

— To była druga noc pilnowania sceny — mówi. — Nie było trudno się domyślić, że upiór wybierze sobie inny cel.

— Gdzie więc dzisiaj? — zastanawia się w zamyśleniu hrabia. Choć prawdopodobnie chodzi mu o to, gdzie upiór zaatakuje tej nocy, myśli Johna przeskakują na inny tor.

— Przed spektaklem każę Hopkinsowi sprawdzić lożę numer pięć.

Hrabia odsłania zęby. Nie można tego nazwać uśmiechem, bo w jego oczach go nie ma. Grymas ledwo sięga nosa.

— Doceniamy pańską troskę, doktorze, ale przedsięwzięto już odpowiednie środki.

— Miło mi to słyszeć, Jaśnie Panie. — John układa usta w wyraz uprzejmości. — Jeśli mi Jaśnie Pan wybaczy, powinienem sprawdzić, jak wszyscy się mają po poranku.

— Niech mi pan powie, doktorze Watson — mówi hrabia, zanim John zdąży się choćby odwrócić. — Jest pan uzbrojony?

— Tak, Jaśnie Panie.

— Ale nie będzie pan stał dziś wieczór przy nas na straży?

— Nie, Jaśnie Panie.

Chyba jest zadowolony z odpowiedzi.

— Będzie pan pełnił wartę często?

— Planowałem przychodzić na co drugą noc, Jaśnie Panie. Może co trzecią.

— Rozumiem. To będzie wszystko. — Znudzona mina lorda Holmesa jest doskonałą kopią takiejż miny jego brata.

Przez mgnienie oka John się waha. Prawie myśli, czy by nie zapytać o coś jeszcze, o coś związanego z panem Holmesem albo z zamaskowanym mężczyzną, który jakiś czas temu przebywał w piwnicach. Niewiele brakuje, by zapytał, gdzie w tej chwili jest pan Holmes, po to żeby móc go unikać i żeby nie skończyło się to rzucaniem sobie nawzajem w głowę tępymi przedmiotami.

Zamiast tego odchodzi tak równym krokiem, jak potrafi. Miał trochę czasu na przemyślenie sprawy i jednak wolałby nie stracić tej pracy.

 

***

 

Drugi wieczór z rzędu przedstawienie mija bez wypadków i obrażeń. Jeśli nie liczyć trzech bomb dymnych odkrytych przed porankiem, jest wyjątkowo mało oznak majstrowania przy czymkolwiek. Najwyraźniej zeszłej nocy upiór skupił się na obrazie.

Mimo że wczorajszy atak upiora został udaremniony, John i tak ma tego wieczoru dwoje pacjentów: widzów uskarżających się na nerwy i gorąco. Po przedstawieniu pan Havill strofuje bileterów, polecając im zadbać o lżejszą, mniej paranoidalną atmosferę.

— Jak mamy zapełnić widownię, kiedy publiczność jest przerażona? — pyta ostro.

John stoi u boku pana Havilla w jego gabinecie, patrząc prosto przed siebie i zachowując dla siebie wszelkie uczucie zażenowania. Bycie w tej chwili wskazywanym jako przykład porządnego zachowania nie jest ani trochę tak przyjemne, jak mogłoby być w jakichkolwiek innych okolicznościach. Hopkins wygląda tak, jakby wolał umrzeć niż stawić czoła panu Havillowi.

— Gra.

Jak jeden mąż pan Havill, John i bileterzy odwracają się w stronę drzwi, teraz już otwartych. John przestępuje z nogi na nogę, niby to po to, żeby lepiej oprzeć się na lasce, a tak naprawdę po to, żeby Hopkins zasłonił go głową.

— Czy zechciałby pan to powtórzyć, panie Holmes? — pyta pan Havill.

— Proszę zrobić z tego grę — odpowiada Holmes. Lekkość jego głosu zgrzyta Johnowi w uszach, gra na nerwach. — Farsę. Cały Londyn już wie, że u nas „straszy”. W tym nasza przewaga. Wbudujmy go w nasze spektakle. Wystarczy pierwszy lepszy tancerz w masce-czaszce. Jeżeli publiczność zacznie się śmiać, to przestanie się bać, a jednocześnie wymierzymy cios jego dumie.

Słuchając, pan Havill kiwa głową.

— Moglibyśmy nawet zrobić z tego remis. „Teraz w programie Upiór Opery!”

Holmes zmienia pozycję w drzwiach i John spuszcza wzrok na ramię Hopkinsa.

— Możemy zacząć od krótkiego baletu na koniec antraktu — proponuje Holmes.

— Wyśmienity pomysł. Dziękuję panu, panie Holmes. Zaraz porozmawiam z panią Hudson. Czy pański Jaśnie Pan brat jeszcze jest?

— Obawiam się, że wyszedł i już dziś nie wróci — odpowiada Holmes tonem, w którym nie ma nic z obawy.

Hrabia wyszedł, a Holmes został? John marszczy brwi. Mimo woli napotyka jego wzrok.

— Ja jestem do rana do pańskiej dyspozycji — ciągnie Holmes, raz jeszcze patrząc na pana Havilla.

— Dziękuję, panie Holmes. — Dalej pan Havill wymienia tych bileterów, którzy zostają na noc razem z Holmesem. — Jestem przekonany, że żaden z was mnie nie rozczaruje — dodaje. Po tych słowach mogą odejść. John ociąga się z wyjściem z gabinetu, póki pan Havill nie pośle mu bardzo znaczącego spojrzenia. Zmuszony wyjść na korytarz, John wpada na Holmesa.

— Wybiera się pan do domu? — pyta Holmes, zrównując krok z jego krokiem, a w każdym razie próbując, bo utykanie Johna im to uniemożliwia. Uniemożliwia też Johnowi zostawienie Holmesa z tyłu. Holmes idzie po jego lewej stronie. Na nieszczęście John w lewej ręce ma torbę lekarską, a laskę, która odgrodziłaby ich od siebie o wiele skuteczniej, w prawej.

— Tak — odpowiada John, umyślnie charcząc. Wyleczył już gardło po pożarze, ale przyda się każdy pretekst, żeby uniknąć rozmowy.

— Pójdę po panią Hudson. Powinien pan zaczekać we foyer.

John kręci głową.

Holmes chwyta go mocno za łokieć.

John się wzdryga.

Nie jest to drobne wzdrygnięcie się, tylko zdradzający napięcie i wielką złość ruch całym ciałem. Bezwzględne milczenie ust i krzyk w gardle.

Holmes go puszcza.

Żaden z nich się nie porusza.

— Boli pana ramię — stwierdza Holmes i ta wypowiedź to raczej jakiś kompromis niż obserwacja. Głos ma łagodny, opanowany, a wyraz twarzy bez wątpienia neutralny, tak że ból widać po nim tylko w pełnych wyrzutu oczach. John nie musi na niego patrzeć, żeby to wiedzieć.

— To prawda — przyznaje John. Wbija wzrok w koniec korytarza. — A teraz pan wybaczy, sir.

Utykając, odchodzi.

Holmes nie idzie za nim.

 

***

 

Pozwolił temu człowiekowi się dotykać. _Pozwolił_ temu człowiekowi się dotykać. Nie tylko dał zrobić z siebie głupka, oddając się mężczyźnie, który nie istniał. Został wyprowadzony w pole i podstępnie _wykorzystany_.

Już wcześniej odrzucił Holmesa. Dał znać, że nie interesują go jego awanse i przeprosił bardziej, niż trzeba było. Odrzucił wszystkie ostatnie szanse, jakie Holmes mu dał, jedną po drugiej. Tyle ich było, a żadnej z nich John nie chciał.

A potem – o nie, to wcale nie był koniec. Holmes doskonale wiedział, co robi, zawiązując Johnowi oczy w mroku. Chwytając Johna za ręce i ściągając je w dół, zanim John zdążył wymacać kształt jego twarzy albo dotknąć tych przebrzydłych kości policzkowych. Otulając go pozorami bliskości jak czarnym kaszmirem.

To jest właśnie to, prawda? To niewytłumaczalne poczucie _Chyba cię skądś znam, czy my się już gdzieś nie spotkaliśmy?_ Spotkali się, cholera jasna, a jakże. Tak wytłumaczalnie, że bardziej już się nie da. Ta obsesja, to fantazjowanie, przymus rozwiązywania zagadki tego człowieka: wszystko to nic nie warte. Wszystko do ostatniej krzty okazało się kompletną i wierutną bzdurą. Vernet to nic więcej jak tylko kłamstwo krążące w myślach Johna. Nigdy go nie było. W ogóle się taki nie zdarzył.

Z wyjątkiem, oczywiście, całowania się: to się zdarzyło. Dwie godziny ssania w ciemnościach języka niewłaściwego mężczyzny. Ściskania go za tyłek i czucia, jak gorąco jego żądzy ociera się Johnowi o brzuch, jakby John był jakąś ciotą.

Chryste, musi się wykąpać. Wyszorować się do kości, jeśli się uda. Powie Elizie, że ta gorąca kąpiel to na jego starą ranę z wojny. A zresztą, na wczorajszą noc spędzoną na zimnie. Będzie siedział w wannie, aż ból minie, a myśli ucichną. Będzie siedział i nie myślał i przestanie opłakiwać tę żałosną wizję człowieka, który nie jest i nigdy nie był prawdziwy.

 

***

 

Rano budzi się powoli i z trudem z niespokojnego, pełnego koszmarów snu. Ciało boli go od napięcia i rozpaczliwie chce się pieprzyć, rozzłoszczone i narowiste. Nie zaspokaja się – myśli uciekają mu ku tematom tak ulotnym, że nie umie na nie fantazjować.

Przy śniadaniu oboje są podenerwowani. Widać, że źle spali. Pani Hudson robi ten błąd, że pyta, jak John się czuje, a on o mało nie przegryza jej gardła. Natychmiast przeprasza ją wylewnie. Kobieta nie klepie go po ręce i nie mówi mu, że nic się nie stało.

— Wszyscy jesteśmy nerwowi — zauważa za to i nie mówi do niego „mój drogi”.

John przeprasza po raz drugi, po czym przestaje się odzywać.

Do końca śniadania siedzą w milczeniu, podobnie jak później w dorożce do opery. Nigdzie nie widać ani śladu Holmesa, co jest małym błogosławieństwem. Jeszcze lepszym jest to, że kiedy ruch i temperatura panująca w gmachu rozgrzewają nogę Johna, zaczyna mu się lepiej chodzić. Na próbę oddaje laskę pannie Hooper.

— Nie sądziłem, że będę z niej aż tyle korzystał — przyznaje.

— Jest pan pewny, że jest pan gotowy? — pyta Hooper. Kiedy John w odpowiedzi robi krzywą minę, może nawet bardzo krzywą, mówi po prostu: — Jeśli upiór ją ukradnie, nie dostanie pan drugiej.

Nie poznając własnego głosu, John się śmieje. Czuje przy tym coś dziwnego, nie całkiem ból czy pierwsze oznaki kaszlu, ale może jakiś znak, że jego obrażenia nie całkiem się zagoiły. To kolejny powód, żeby unikać Holmesa, w razie gdyby palił.

— Czy zszywanie ludzi bardzo się różni od szycia materiału? — pyta sama z siebie panna Hooper.

John usiłuje oderwać brwi od sufitu, do którego się przykleiły, kiedy usłyszał jej pytanie.

— Przy ludziach jest więcej rzucania się i wzdrygnięć. Zdarza się, że w pracy przeszkadza upływ krwi. I jeszcze jest sterylizacja. Najpierw trzeba wszystko wysterylizować. I zostawić otwór, żeby ropa miała którędy spłynąć.

Kobieta kiwa parę razy głową.

— Myśli pan, że byłabym w tym dobra?

— Nie zamkniemy opery. — Byłaby z niej świetna pielęgniarka, ale w tej chwili nie mogą sobie pozwolić na to, żeby ją stracić.

— Wiem — mówi Hooper. — Ale jeśli komuś znowu coś się stanie, tak jak ostatnio, to chcę robić coś więcej, nie tylko wiązać bandaże.

Przez jedną chwilę szaleństwa John zastanawia się, czy się nie oświadczyć. Rozwiązałoby to tyle problemów – tylko że nie rozwiązałoby żadnego. Zamiast tego zaczyna tłumaczyć wszystko w szczegółach. Panna Hooper słucha z najwyższą uwagą, kiwając głową i najwyraźniej starając się zapamiętać każde jego słowo.

— I to by było mniej więcej tyle — kończy John.

Hooper mu dziękuje i prawie od razu wraca do swojej pracy i zawiłości swojego warsztatu, sprawdzić jak radzą sobie ci, których tam zostawiła. Minęła tylko chwila, a on już nie jest nikomu potrzebny. Poruszając się jak najostrożniej, John jakoś wychodzi stamtąd bez niczyjej pomocy.

 

***

 

— Zostaje pan dzisiaj na noc? — pyta Green w czasie antraktu.

— Raczej tak. — Holmes został wczoraj, czyli dzisiejsza noc powinna być bezpieczna. — Tak, będę. — John żałuje tylko, że nie wpadł na to, żeby uciąć sobie drzemkę w ciągu dnia.

— Kręci się panu w głowie na dużej wysokości? Hopkins zupełnie się do tego nie nadaje.

— Jeśli chce pan, żebym chodził po ciemku po mostku, to strasznie mi się kręci.

— Chcemy obstawić więcej korytarzy na tyłach — wyjaśnia Green. — Jeśli da pan sobie radę ze schodami, to tam bym pana widział.

— Tak, dam sobie radę.

Green kiwa głową i obaj milkną, czekając, aż na scenie rozegra się pierwszy z drwiących sobie z upiora baletów. Tancerka w czarnej pelerynie, spodniach i masce w kształcie trupiej czaszki wykonuje kolejne groźnie wyglądające figury numeru, po czym jej uwagę odwracają spódniczki pozostałych tancerek. Zauroczony, ich fałszywy upiór wpada do otwartej zapadni. Publiczność reaguje na numer głośnymi westchnieniami, a później śmiechem, ale choć atmosfera na widowni się poprawia, czuje się, że będą konsekwencje.

— Dzisiaj nam się oberwie — mruczy Green. John w pełni się z nim zgadza.

 

***

 

Tego wieczoru John zajmuje pozycję ze spokojem, lampą i swobodnie trzymanym w dłoni rewolwerem. Ma krzesło w rogu korytarza, tak że ściany są za jego plecami i po jego lewej stronie. Przed nim i po prawej znajduje się otaczająca ten poziom balustrada, która funkcjonuje praktycznie jako rusztowanie – spora część podłogi na tym piętrze służy do przechowywania dekoracji. Tu trzeba będzie chodzić, nie biegać. Łatwo byłoby się potknąć albo kogoś przewrócić.

Na tej wysokości słychać, jak budynek trzeszczy. Osiada i jęczy, a stare złącza trzaskają. Trudno żeby człowiek nie był trochę nerwowy. Jak to dobrze, że dziś pilnują na zmiany. Jego partnerem na najbliższych kilka godzin jest mechanik sceny nazwiskiem West. Nowy człowiek, ale cichy i uważny, taki człowiek, który wie, że nie wygląda jak rodzony Anglik, i to przez to jest ostrożny. On i John stoją i siedzą na zmianę. Westy okazuje się równym gościem i John spędza dużo więcej czasu na siedząco, niż na niego przypada. Kilka godzin później przychodzi ich zmiennik – tylko jeden.

— Dziękuję, panie West. To będzie wszystko.

Umysł Johna się buntuje. Nie przyjmuje do wiadomości świadectwa jego oczu i uszu, bo przecież Holmes musiał pojechać do domu, musiał wyjść z opery. Bo przecież nie może próbować go przyprzeć na osobności do muru w słabo oświetlonym korytarzu w trakcie zasadzki. Holmes absolutnie nie może tego robić, z tym tylko że najwyraźniej może i właśnie to robi.

Westy odchodzi, zabierając starą lampę, w której kończy się nafta. Nie spuszczając oka z rzucanych przez jej światło gnących się cieni, John patrzy za nim. Przecież zaraz upiór zaatakuje Westy’ego i wszyscy rzucą się za nim w pościg. Nie będą tu stać godzinami po ciemku. Ale Westy dochodzi do schodów nieniepokojony.

— Mieliśmy się zmieniać parami. — John wolałby to powiedzieć tonem reprymendy, ale będzie mu musiał wystarczyć ten szept.

Holmes wzrusza ramionami. Mimo grubego płaszcza otula się ramionami. Nie ma na sobie szalika; tylko kołnierz postawił na sztorc.

— Jest nas dziś nieparzysta liczba. — Jego głos pozostaje okropnie lekki, prawie szyderczo wysoki, absolutnie nieprzystający do fałszywego tembru Verneta. Niesamowita skala, no ale tyle to John wiedział już wcześniej.

— Bardzo dziwne. Jak ostatnio sprawdzałem, była parzysta. Jeśli nas ubyło, ktoś powinien był po mnie przyjść.

— Przybyło, doktorze.

Nad ich głowami skrzypi drewno. John patrzy w górę. Przez chwilę czekają w milczeniu, ale już nic więcej nie skrzypi.

— Jeśli spróbuje wyjść przez dach, będzie musiał minąć albo nas, albo Jamisona i McConnella — przypomina mu Holmes.

— Dziękuję, wiem. — Ostatecznie stoi tu i myśli o tym dopiero od kilku godzin. Prawą dłoń, na której nie ma rękawiczki, wkłada do kieszeni palta obok rewolweru. Po chwili lewą, która jest w rękawiczce, też chowa w kieszeni; za bardzo było widać, jak zaciska ją w pięść.

— Teraz jest pan na mnie zły. — Słowom tym towarzyszy niewypowiedziane na głos sykanie. Facet ma trzydzieści pięć lat i jeszcze nikt mu nie złamał nosa; to się mogło udać tylko bratu lorda.

John ma ochotę krzyczeć głośno ze złości, ale nie podnosi głosu.

— On chce nas obu zabić. Postawienie tutaj, tak daleko od reszty ludzi, dwóch celów nie było za mądre.

— Wszędzie bylibyśmy celem, czy to razem, czy osobno.

— Z całym szacunkiem, wolałbym być celem gdzieś, skąd jest bliżej do posiłków. — John odwraca się do niego tyłem. — Proszę schować lampę pod krzesło. Póki będzie świecić nam oczy, wzrok nie przyzwyczai nam się do ciemności.

Holmes wykonuje polecenie. Deski podłogi trzeszczą, kiedy przenosi ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą. John czuje ruch powietrza.

Musi sobie tylko wyobrażać, że z tyłu głowy czuje oddech, ale i tak napina od tego mięśnie.

— Powinien pan patrzeć tam — instruuje i wskazuje kierunek, nie oglądając się.

— Wiem.

John wkłada dłoń z powrotem do kieszeni. Wbija wzrok w ciemność. Obaj milkną, choć to milczenie nie ma w sobie nic z ciszy.

— Jest pan na mnie zły — powtarza bardzo cicho Holmes. Jego słowa głaszczą kark Johna, wspinają się po nim w stronę ucha, delikatne jak wąsy winorośli na zwietrzałym kamieniu. Z pomocą łagodnego oddechu ocierają się o niego, szukając szczelin, które dawniej John sam chętnie by poszerzył.

Z niemałym obrzydzeniem do samego siebie John narzuca sobie spokój.

— Powiedział człowiek, który rzucił we mnie hełmem.

— Bardziej przeszkadza panu to, że przypieram pana do muru.

Chryste. Słysząc to, John prawie się obraca.

— Skoro pan _wie_ , że pan to robi, to _czemu_ pan to robi?

Holmes przysuwa się bliżej. Podłoga trzeszczy.

— Muszę z panem porozmawiać.

— „Muszę” to mocne słowo.

— To prawda — zgadza się Holmes.

Och, dobry Boże. Nie teraz.

— Czy to może poczekać? Chociaż trochę? Aż słońce wstanie albo aż w budynku będzie trochę mniej morderców?

— Będę mówił cicho.

— Panie Holmes…

— Proszę tego nie mówić. — Podłoga jęczy. John czuje mrowienie na karku.

Odwraca się pod wpływem jakiegoś instynktu. Holmes stoi tuż za nim, o wiele za blisko. John cofa się o krok, przyciskając ramię do ściany, tak żeby światło lampy nie padało bezpośrednio zza Holmesa. Dalej nie widzi wyrazu jego twarzy i w sumie jest z tego zadowolony.

— Wiem, co pan chce powiedzieć, i to nie jest dobry moment na to — szepcze. — Więc proszę sobie darować.

Holmes napiera bliżej, dokładnie tak, jak nie należy napierać na zapędzonego do rogu człowieka z pistoletem.

— Ależ nie wie pan — mówi.

Naprawdę nie ma na niego rady.

— No dobrze, w takim razie proszę mówić — rzuca mu wyzwanie John, praktycznie sycząc, żeby nie krzyknąć. — Proszę mnie zaskoczyć.

— Z przyjemnością. — Z gestem poirytowania Holmes ściąga palec po palcu lewą rękawiczkę, po czym nadstawia dłoń Johnowi do obejrzenia.

— Tak, i co?

Holmes wlepia w niego wzrok.

John podnosi głowę i czeka z rękami splecionymi na piersi.

— Nie popatrzył pan — mówi Holmes.

John patrzy. W słabym świetle lampy blizna jest całkiem widoczna: wychodzi spod mankietu na dłoń Holmesa. Skaleczenie zagoiło się dobrze, nawet bardzo dobrze. John powtarza:

— Tak, i co?

— …Nie jestem pewny, czy pan rozumie…

— Nie, niech się pan zastanowi, czy nie zmienić jeszcze głosu, tak na wypadek jakbym był aż taki głupi! — John zaczyna to zdanie szeptem, ale kończy głośniej. — Bo przecież głupek ze mnie, prawda? Jakiś pogubiony idiota, który nie widzi, że jeden człowiek to dwóch różnych ludzi!

— Kiedy zrozumienie zajmuje panu pół roku, to owszem, tak! — Im głośniej mówi Holmes, tym niższym tonem.

— Może pan mówić ciszej?

— Przecież nie krzyczę. To _pan_ krzyczy. — Ton głosu dalej mu opada, tak kontrolowanie, jakby to ktoś schodził po głównych schodach opery.

— To jest mój szept! — protestuje John.

— Chyba sceniczny — odpowiada pogardliwie Holmes.

John z impetem zamyka usta i patrzy spode łba, żeby nie krzyczeć.

— Co dalej, hmm? — Głos Verneta, pod każdym względem Verneta. Jego twarz jest ciemniejszą plamą na tle mroku, jej kontury się Johnowi rozmywają. — Jest pan zły, więc nie będzie pan słuchał?

— Czego?

— Oczywiście wyjaśnień.

— Chce pan powiedzieć — szepcze John — że mam posłuchać, jak to pański Jaśnie Pan brat tak bardzo się obawia, że przyniesie pan rodzinie wstyd, że we wszystkim pana kontroluje? A w zamian pozwala panu robić rzeczy absurdalne, na przykład mieszkać w piwnicy, pod warunkiem, że nikt się nie dowie, że to pan. To miał pan na myśli?

Czy może chodzi panu o to, że pański Jaśnie Pan brat boi się, że doniosę, że to pan był upiorem dostrzeżonym w loży numer pięć tego wieczoru, kiedy spadł żyrandol? Bo rzucenie na pana podejrzeń byłoby bardzo łatwe, prawda? Ostatecznie policja szuka egzaltowanego władcy marionetek, który poprzysiągł zemstę pańskiemu bratu. Wystarczy nałożyć panu maskę, zamknąć pana na kilka miesięcy w tunelach i będzie pan pasował jak ulał.

Czyli nie, oczywiście pański Jaśnie Pan brat nie zgodziłby się, żeby mi pan powiedział, gdyby nie był pewny, że okażę się lojalny. Czy raczej że w razie gdybym pana zniszczył, mogę się spodziewać tego samego. A sodomia zwykle ma taki właśnie skutek. — John siłą układa usta w wyraz uprzejmości, splatając dłonie za plecami. — Takie wyjaśnienia miał pan dla mnie?

Holmes przysuwa się bliżej i od razu odsuwa z powrotem, nieznacznym rozkołysanym ruchem, od którego trzeszczą deski podłogi.

— Skoro pan rozumie — pyta swoim fałszywym, niskim głosem — to dlaczego dalej jest pan zły?

— Pan… Co do cholery jest z panem nie tak?

Holmes wzdycha.

— Dałbym panu listę, ale zdecydowanie wolałbym dostać taką od pana. Jakie ma pan zastrzeżenia?

— „Zastrzeżenia”.

— Pretensje.

John zamyka oczy. Robi wydech.

— Nie. Nie, pieprzyć to. Mam dość.

Holmes przysuwa się jeszcze bliżej.

— Powiedział pan, że pokochał mnie za mój charakter — mówi ledwo słyszalnym szeptem.

Johnowi wyrywa się z gardła nerwowy chichot. Musi się odwrócić, żeby roześmiać się w rękaw.

— Chryste, tak powiedziałem? Jezu. — Odsuwa się o krok i staje z rękami na balustradzie, czując pod nimi chłodny i twardy dotyk drewna mimo rękawiczki. Powinien z powrotem założyć tę drugą. Jeszcze za wcześnie, żeby do kogoś strzelać. Na chwilę po prostu spuszcza głowę i chichocze tak cicho, jak potrafi. — Już i tak czuję się jak idiota; naprawdę może pan już przestać.

— Powiedział pan…

—  _Ja_ powiedziałem? — Boże, John nie może nawet na niego patrzeć. Słysząc zdradzające ruch Holmesa skrzypnięcie, odwraca głowę. Chryste, czy ten człowiek nie może ani chwili ustać spokojnie? — Ja coś powiedziałem? Bo pan powiedział, że omówimy „szczegóły praktyczne”, tak pan powiedział.

— John…!

John ma dość czasu, żeby warknąć „Niech pan nie zaczyna…”, zanim uświadomi sobie, co jest nie tak.

Obraca się z przekleństwem na ustach, wyciągając z kieszeni palta rewolwer, ale już jest za późno. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie nie dał się tak zagadać, kiedy miał uważać.

— Puszczaj go — rozkazuje John — albo cię zabiję.

Holmes szarpie rękami za zaciskającą mu się na szyi szkarłatną pętlę. Rozpaczliwie usiłuje złapać oddech przez usta otwarte równie szeroko co jego przerażone oczy. Stojący za nim mężczyzna jest od niego niższy, znacznie niższy, i wykorzystuje Holmesa jako tarczę osłaniającą go przed rewolwerem Johna. Kiedy Holmes osuwa się na kolana, napastnik robi to samo, żeby nie stracić swojej tarczy. Gdyby John chciał oddać strzał, musiałby uważać, żeby nie trafić ani Holmesa, ani w narożny słup podporowy, a to nie ułatwia sprawy.

— Powiedziałem, żebyś go puścił.

— Rzuć broń — odpowiada dusiciel.

— Jeśli to zrobię, to i tak go zabijesz. — Holmes zaczął już robić się miękki.

— Rzuć broń. Przez balustradę.

John prawie się waha. Przekłada rewolwer przez balustradę.

Napastnik pozwala Holmesowi wziąć jeden urwany oddech, po czym znów zaciska sznur.

— Rzuć broń.

John przechyla się przez balustradę, wyprostowuje rękę i strzela dwa razy po obu stronach słupa, celując nisko.

Dusiciel krzyczy, trafiony albo draśnięty, i instynkt chwycenia się za zranione miejsce przeważa nad chęcią duszenia Holmesa. Holmes łamie się wpół i przewraca, w żaden sposób nie hamując upadku i o mało nie uderzając głową o ścianę. Zasłania większość światła lampy, ale nie tam, gdzie John go potrzebuje.

Bardziej zaskoczony niż ranny, napastnik skacze na nogi i John strzela trzeci raz, potem czwarty. Mężczyzna pada jak marionetka, której przecięto sznurki. Ponieważ w ciasnym kącie nie ma za wiele wolnej podłogi, John daje krok nad Holmesem i celuje napastnikowi w plecy. Z tyłu słyszy pocieszający odgłos rozpaczliwych oddechów Holmesa.

— Powiedz mi, kto cię przysłał, to cię nie zabiję — obiecuje John. – Jestem lekarzem. Może nie jest za późno. Powiedz, kto cię przysłał.

Przez głośny oddech Holmesa i odległe, ale coraz bliższe krzyki John słyszy odgłos kapania. Dotyka pleców mężczyzny, jego wilgotnego palta. Wyczuwa powolne wznoszenie się i opadanie, ale niewiele więcej. Znajduje ranę wlotową. Rozrysowuje sobie w myślach schemat.

— Och.

Umierający człowiek nie mówi nic.

— Mógłbym to przyśpieszyć. Powiedz, kto cię przysłał, to zatrzymam ból.

Żadnej odpowiedzi.

John cofa się do miejsca, gdzie Holmes próbuje oddychać na czworakach i podnosi z podłogi dziwne lasso. Podchodzi z nim do dusiciela i związuje mu ręce za plecami. Ponownie wraca do Holmesa i siada na krześle, dalej mierząc do intruza z rewolweru. Patrzy z góry na Holmesa, jakby dzieliła ich ogromna odległość.

— Niech się pan położy na plecach. Będzie się panu łatwiej oddychać. Tak naprawdę to może się pan położyć albo wstać. Nie ma sensu, żeby się pan tak garbił.

Holmes przewraca się na plecy. Patrzy w górę na Johna jak przez mgłę. John naprawdę powinien zbadać mu szyję. Zamiast tego siedzi z dłonią złożoną w miseczkę, starając się nie nakapać nigdzie krwią drugiego człowieka.

Ledwo chwilę później zjawia się Green, prowadząc za sobą Jamisona i Beaumonta.

— Co tu się stało, u diabła? — pyta ostro. Dostrzega leżącego na podłodze Holmesa. — Panie Holmes!

Holmes macha ręką, prawie leniwie.

— Nic mi nie jest — chrypi. Głos uwiązł mu na niskim rejestrze.

— Próbował tędy uciec — składa sprawozdanie John, tłumacząc im oczywistości. Chce wstać, ale nogi coś go nie słuchają. — Mógłbym pożyczyć chusteczkę? Przepraszam, po prostu… — Pokazuje Greenowi zakrwawioną dłoń. Green marszczy nos i podaje mu swoją chusteczkę.

Jamison ogląda ciało. Beaumont trzyma mu światło. Jamison coś podnosi, żeby im to pokazać: zebrany w dłoni kawałek materiału, który okazuje się pustym płóciennym workiem.

Green klnie.

— Czego by ze sobą nie przyniósł, zdążył to podrzucić.

Holmes siada ze zwieszoną głową, zawężając światło górnych dróg oddechowych tak, że John sam się od tego źle czuje. Przez chwilę zmaga się ze stawiającym opór ciałem, po czym udaje mu się wstać. Wyprostowuje się na całą swoją wysokość, chwieje się. Dotyka narożnego słupa, żeby się podeprzeć.

— Z pierwszym światłem zaczynamy szukać. Wszędzie — mówi.

John kiwa głową i – w obecności tylu obserwatorów – nie ma wyjścia, musi raz jeszcze stanąć ramię w ramię z Holmesem.

— Rano — obiecuje.

Od strony Greena i pomocników dobiega szmer zgody. Za nimi ciało dalej cieknie przez szpary między deskami podłogi w ciemność poniżej.


	11. Op. 20, no. 11

Kiedy Green wchodzi do gabinetu pana Havilla, zgromadzeni w nim ludzie zwracają się ku niemu jak jeden mąż.

— I co? — pyta pan Havill.

Green kręci głową.

— Nic, sir.

Pan Havill rozgląda się po pokoju. Jego wzrok przechodzi z Greena na Johna, potem na Jamisona, Beaumonta i Westy’ego. Patrzy na Hopkinsa, stojącą koło drzwi pannę Hooper i siedzącą przy Holmesie panią Hudson. Przy oknie pan Johnson bawi się zegarkiem.

— Jesteśmy już wszyscy — mówi Havill. Zamyka oczy na chwilę, po czym wraca do przerwanej wypowiedzi. — Powtórzymy przeszukanie, kiedy zjawi się reszta personelu. Tym z państwa, którzy pełnili straż wczoraj w nocy, radziłbym śniadanie i mocną kawę. Odpoczywajcie, póki możecie, panowie. — Patrzy znacząco na Holmesa.

Holmes nie odpowiada mu spojrzeniem, choćby dlatego, że akurat leży na sofie pana Havilla, jak poprzednio tyle Johnowych pacjentek-arystokratek. Pętla to zupełnie inne narzędzie duszenia niż gorset i nie da się już bardziej ułatwić mu oddychania, luzując mu ubranie. Wypełzający mu na szyję siniec jest za wysoko, żeby zasłonił go kołnierzyk, i plami bladość jego skóry niejednolitym fioletem. Choć każdy oddech musi sprawiać mu ból, Holmes nie daje tego po sobie poznać. Złożył ciało na sofie od czubka głowy do pół uda, ale stopy ma oparte płasko o podłogę.

Pani Hudson siedzi przy jego głowie, z ręką na jego ramieniu.

— Powinniśmy przynieść ci coś do picia, mój drogi — mówi.

Holmes odchrząkuje, ale jego głos pozostaje niski.

— Wody. Alkohol tylko by mnie uśpił.

Sen to nie taki zły pomysł. John prawie mówi to na głos, ale zanim zdąży, zgłasza się do pomocy stojąca obok Johna panna Hooper.

— Przyniosę panu szklankę, sir — mówi. Wychodząc, kiwa głową panu Havillowi.

Zanim zdąży zamknąć za sobą drzwi, Green wydaje polecenie:

— Jamison, idź z nią. Nikt nie będzie chodził po budynku sam, póki się nie dowiemy, co on podłożył.

— Z ust mi to pan wyjął — potwierdza jego słowa Havill. — Jak dotąd nie skąpił nam ognia. Musimy się przygotować na najgorsze.

— Panie Havill, czy moje dziewczęta mają dołączyć do poszukiwań? — pyta pani Hudson. — Zresztą o chłopców też mi chodzi. Już i tak mało nas zostało.

— Każdy, kto występuje na scenie, ma pierwszeństwo — odpowiada pan Havill. — Także muzycy, panie Johnson, i pan. Panie Hopkins, bileterzy będą po prostu musieli robić, co się da. Każdego, kto nie da rady przyjść w stroju wieczorowym, trzeba będzie wykorzystać do pomocy na tyłach.

— Tak zrobimy, sir — odpowiada Hopkins.

Dalsza dyskusja rozmywa się Johnowi w uszach, zaczyna też trochę niewyraźnie widzieć. Mocno zaciska powieki i ponownie je podnosi, czując, jak pomału ogarnia go potworne zmęczenie. Green kiwa mu lekko głową.

Przepraszam, panie Havill, chyba skorzystam z pańskiej rady i pójdę na to śniadanie — wtrąca John, kiedy w rozmowie następuje dogodna przerwa.

Pan Havill gestem nakazuje im odejść. Zaraz za Johnem z gabinetu wychodzą Green i Hopkins. W tym samym momencie panna Hooper wraca z wodą dla Holmesa. Hopkins zostaje trochę z tyłu, żeby przytrzymać jej drzwi, i John i Green przystają, żeby na niego zaczekać. Panna Hooper dopiero co przyszła do pracy na rano, więc nie wybiera się z nimi na śniadanie, ale w roztargnieniu John potrzebuje chwili, żeby to sobie przypomnieć; w tym czasie Holmes siada i dziękuje jej za szklankę, którą mu przyniosła. Wyczerpanie sprawia, że John machinalnie odrywa się od tej sceny i idzie za Greenem i Hopkinsem. Za nimi wloką się Westy i Beaumont.

We foyer stoją zebrani pomocnicy Greena i bileterzy, a na uboczu szwaczki i obie pokiereszowane tancerki. Green daje im wszystkim sygnał do wyjścia i jak stado zwierząt wysypują się z budynku z kapeluszami naciągniętymi na uszy i postawionymi kołnierzami. Ukrywając ziewnięcia w urękawiczonych dłoniach, idą chwiejnym krokiem ulicą, po czym dokonują najazdu na niewielką jadłodajnię. Tancerki sadzają przy stoliku najbliżej wejścia, a kiedy już to mają załatwione, wszyscy pozostali ładują się do środka, jak się da, zakłócając kilku mężczyznom w połowie zjedzony posiłek i przeganiając jednego małego pucybuta. Chłopak skarży się głośno i tylko zarabia za to kuksańca.

Green szarpie Johna za łokieć i ruchem głowy wskazuje stolik w kącie. John z kolei łapie Hopkinsa. Siadają stłoczeni, z kolanem przy kolanie. John wciska się na krzesło w samym rogu, ale przynajmniej wszyscy trzej mają gdzie siedzieć. Inni mieli mniej szczęścia.

Zanim przyniosą im kawę, John i Green prawie przysypiają. Hopkins szturcha Johna, John szturcha Greena i przyjmują kawę ze szczerymi podziękowaniami.

— To był pierwszy raz, doktorze Watson? — pyta Hopkins.

John mruga i patrzy na niego zamglonym wzrokiem.

— Czy pierwszy raz pan… No. Zabił kogoś.

John kręci głową.

— Nie chodziło mi o to, że… nieumyślnie, jako lekarz, wie pan, tylko…

— Wiem, o co ci chodziło.

— Pan wybaczy — odpowiada Hopkins. — Muszę być bardziej zmęczony, niż mi się zdawało, że pytam pana o takie rzeczy.

— To normalne pytanie. — John upija łyk kawy i zaraz parzy się w język.

— Miał wyraźny akcent? — pyta Green.

— Hmm?

— Ten chiński dusiciel.

— O — mówi John. — Niespecjalnie. Prawdę mówiąc, nie zauważyłem żadnego akcentu. — Za bardzo był zajęty strachem o życie Holmesa. Nie miał pojęcia, że ich akrobata nie jest Anglikiem, póki nie przewrócił ciała.

— Czyli szukamy syna imigrantów — wyciąga wniosek Green.

John zastanawia się nad jego słowami. Prawie wspomina o tym, że panna Adler pochodzi tak naprawdę z New Jersey, a słuchając jej, nikt by na to nie wpadł.

— Być może — mówi.

— Westy mówi jak Brytyjczyk. — Hopkins robi ruch w kierunku stolika przy drzwiach, gdzie Westy siedzi plecami do wiejącego z dworu zimna, a Lucy Harrison nachyla się ku niemu. — No ale wydaje mi się, że jego ojciec jest z Yorkshire.

— Szczerze mówiąc, bardziej mnie interesuje, kogo nasz dusiciel znał. — John ryzykuje kolejny łyk kawy. — Dalej nie złapaliśmy władcy marionetek. To jednak trochę ważniejsze.

Green się śmieje.

— Prawda — mówi.

Siedzą i piją, przysłuchując się rozmowom innych. Historia o dusicielu, który zaatakował Holmesa, rośnie i rośnie, aż wreszcie John zaczyna się bać, że się pochoruje. Za stan swojego żołądka wini tłuste jedzenie i gorzką kawę.

— Myśli pan, że był tylko jeden? — pyta Greena Hopkins.

— Tylko jedno co?

— Upiór — wyjaśnia Hopkins. — Wiem, że gdzieś tam ukrywa się jeszcze władca marionetek, ale to marionetki nas nachodzą.

— Pewnie nie. — Green wykrzywia twarz. — Jeszcze sobie popilnujemy.

— To nie był ten sam człowiek co Czerwony Mór z sylwestra — mówi John. — Tamten był wyższy ode mnie. I miał inny głos. — Nie żeby różne głosy wiele znaczyły, jak się okazuje. — Całe jego zachowanie było inne. Czerwony Mór zagroziłby mnie.

Green klepie go po ramieniu.

— Ma pan wielki urok osobisty, nie ma co — mówi.

— Pewnie mógłby zatrudniać kolejne upiory — myśli na głos Hopkins. — Powinniśmy napisać do cyrków i innych takich miejsc. Z ostrzeżeniem, żeby pilnowali swoich akrobatów.

Green patrzy na niego dziwnie.

— Bo jak nie, to co?

— To będą współwinni próby zamordowania brata i dziedzica hrabiego — mówi Hopkins. — Tylko takie małe ostrzeżenie.

— Ale w ten sposób okazalibyśmy słabość — mówi Green. — Lepiej się tym tak nie chwalmy.

Hopkins wzrusza ramionami, odstawiając filiżankę po kawie na stół.

— Decyzja raczej należy do pana Havilla i hrabiego — zauważa.

John najpierw kończy jeść, potem siedzi, trzymając stygnącą filiżankę w dłoniach. W chwilowym przypływie paranoi sprawdza, czy nie ma krwi pod paznokciami, ale nie. Odchyla się do tyłu na krześle, póki głowa nie oprze mu się o róg pomieszczenia. Zamyka oczy.

O wiele za szybko Green trąca go w bok.

— Ej, doktorze, pana dziewczyna po pana przyszła. Chyba pana do czegoś potrzebuje.

John patrzy na niego ze zmarszczonym czołem.

— Moja…? My nie jesteśmy… A, nie ważne. — Próbuje wstać, ale Hopkins nie chce przesunąć krzesła, a tylko się gapi, nie na Johna, tylko na stojącą w drzwiach pannę Hooper. — Przepraszam.

Zaskoczony, Hopkins prawie podskakuje.

— Nie jesteście państwo co? — pyta. Oczy ma szeroko otwarte i zaczerwienione ze zmęczenia. — Pan i panna Hooper nie jesteście…?

— Nie — odpowiada John, marszcząc brwi. — Przepraszam! — Udaje mu się przecisnąć obok Hopkinsa z paltem i kapeluszem w ręku. Przedostanie się przez zatłoczoną salę nie jest łatwe, ale udaje mu się to i staje przy drzwiach obok panny Hooper.

Wychodzą, nie zamieniając ani słowa. Przez chwilę John z łatwością dotrzymuje jej kroku – a kroki Hooper stawia długie – ale potem zaczyna go ostrzegawczo kłuć w udzie.

— Jak bardzo to jest pilne? — pyta. — Wybaczy pani, po prostu… — pokazuje swoją nogę.

— Pan Holmes zaczął wymiotować. Czy to normalna reakcja na duszenie?

— Może to reakcja na stres. — Ostatecznie mowa o Holmesie. Kwas żołądkowy na pewno nie robi mu dobrze na gardło. — To on posłał panią po mnie?

Molly kręci głową.

— Nie, pani Hudson. Pan Holmes upierał się, że nie potrzebuje lekarza, ale wyglądał na naprawdę przestraszonego.

— Wie pani, czym wymiotował? — Holmes nic nie jadł od wczoraj.

— Najpierw wodą, potem na sucho. Kiedy wychodziłam, leżał tak jakby skulony.

John przyśpiesza kroku, wdzięczny, że to niedaleko.

— Trzeba go zawieźć do domu. W tym stanie nie powinien leżeć u pana Havilla w gabinecie.

— Pani Hudson chciała się najpierw upewnić, że wolno mu podróżować.

— Raczej tak. A jak dojedzie do domu, powinien tam zostać. Żadnego stania na warcie po dwie noce z rzędu. Już wystarczy, że Green tak robi, chociaż jego przynajmniej nikt nie próbuje udusić. Niech Holmes idzie do domu i tam siedzi.

— Czy pan… Przepraszam, dobrze się pan czuje?

— Doskonale — odpowiada ostro John.

Panna Hooper nawet nie mruga.

— Bo brzmi to tak, jakby coś panu było.

— Czuję się doskonale, więc nieważne, jak to brzmi.

— No dobrze. Tyle tylko że zabił pan człowieka, żeby uratować przyjaciela, a teraz ten przyjaciel jest chory. To się martwiłam.

— Czuję się _świetnie_.

— To dobrze — mówi panna Hooper. Jej głos nie jest ani bardziej, ani mniej łagodny niż zwykle.

Jeszcze trochę przyśpieszają kroku.

John otwiera przed nią drzwi do opery. Ona mu dziękuje. Nie mając powodu iść dalej razem, tu się rozstają. John nic na to nie poradzi, że wolałby, żeby z nim została i była jego tarczą, ale czuje się przez to jak tchórz.

W gabinecie pana Havilla widać wyraźnie, że Holmes jest w gorszym stanie, niż kiedy John wychodził. Leży skulony na boku, nie rozciągnięty na plecach. Jest blady, oczy ma zamknięte. Dwie noce z rzędu stania na straży tłumaczą jego wyczerpanie, ale dolega mu coś jeszcze. Napięcie nerwowe, jakie pociągnęła za sobą napaść, doprowadziło go do opłakanego stanu. Jednak to żadna niespodzianka, że załamał się dopiero kiedy wyszli. Wygląda na takiego, co to poczeka z sypaniem się, aż będzie miał wolną chwilę, najlepiej na osobności.

John spogląda na panią Hudson, która stoi nieopodal ze zmartwioną miną. Pana Havilla nie ma, poszedł dopilnować czegoś innego, jak się zdaje, tak że zostali tu tylko we troje. „Śpi?” – pyta John bezgłośnie, samym ruchem warg.

Kobieta kręci głową. W tym momencie Holmes zaczyna kaszleć. Nie jest to kaszel, którym należałoby się jakoś szczególnie przejmować; z jego płucami wszystko w porządku. Raczej taki kaszel, żeby ktoś go pożałował: trzęsą mu się od niego ramiona, ale tułów już nie bardzo.

— Kiedy zaczęły się wymioty? — pyta John panią Hudson.

— Jakieś, och, dwadzieścia minut temu. Co najmniej pół godziny po wyjściu panów.

— Coś jadł albo pił?

— Tylko wodę — odpowiada pani Hudson. — Pomyśleliśmy, że lepiej, żeby nic nie jadł tak szybko po tym, jak ktoś próbował go udusić.

— Nie śpię. Przestańcie państwo rozmawiać, jakby mnie tu nie było. — Głos Holmesa jest ochrypły i się rwie. Brzmi gorzej niż wcześniej.

John o mało nie przewraca oczami.

— Jeśli chce pan dalej męczyć gardło, to proszę bardzo.

Pani Hudson obejmuje się rękami.

—  _Chłopcy_ — beszta ich.

— Zabierze go pani do domu? — pyta John.

— A można go zabrać do domu? — Pani Hudson patrzy na niego, jakby John miał coś zrobić poza staniem w drzwiach i niedotykaniem Holmesa.

— Lepiej go zabrać do domu niż tu zostawić. Z tego co wiemy, w każdej chwili może wybuchnąć bomba.

Holmes mówi coś, co brzmi jak „bomba dymna”, ale John nie słucha.

— Zabiorę go — zgadza się pani Hudson.

— Dziękuję. — John waha się w drzwiach, bo dobre maniery nakazują, żeby powiedział coś jeszcze. Szuka odpowiednich słów i nie znajduje żadnych.

Nie da się wykluczyć, że Holmes mówi coś dowcipnego i złośliwego na temat podejścia Johna do przykutego do łóżka pacjenta. Coś tam w każdym razie burczy. John wolałby nie odpowiadać na żadne jego słowa na temat łóżek.

Z niezręcznym skinieniem głowy John wychodzi, dobrze zamykając za sobą drzwi.

 

***

 

Pozbywszy się Holmesa z budynku, John oddycha z pewną ulgą. Niezbyt wielką, ale kiedy przeczesuje się ogromny gmach wypełniony najprzeróżniejszymi zaskakującymi rekwizytami i dekoracjami, liczy się każda drobna różnica.

Szukają i szukają, lecz nie znajdują niczego w oczywisty sposób złowrogiego, szkodliwego czy groźnego. Rośnie stos potencjalnie podejrzanych przedmiotów, ale wszystkie zostają oczyszczone z podejrzeń pod czujnym okiem Greena. Wszyscy bez wyjątku tracą od tego pewność siebie. John zaczyna myśleć, że zabicie jednego z ich upiorów doprowadziło tylko do powstania lęku przed nowym upiorem, prawdziwym.

Napięcie tylko rośnie, kiedy zaczyna się poranek. Wszyscy oddychają ze zbiorową ulgą i wtedy, jakby z czystej złośliwości, tancerki zaczynają wymiotować za kulisami. Ponieważ dziewczęta mieszkają wspólnie w ciasnych kwaterach, a jest styczeń, nie jest to jakąś szczególną niespodzianką. Może Holmes złapał swoje poranne mdłości od jednej z nich.

— Pewnie nie jadłaś dziś za dużo — mówi John do jednej z tancerek, sprawdzając, czy nie ma ona gorączki. Owszem, jest w jednych miejscach trupio blada, a w innych zarumieniona i lepka od potu, ale jej temperatura nie jest na tyle podwyższona, żeby było się czym martwić.

Niepocieszona, dziewczyna kręci głową. Johnowi wydaje się, że na imię ma Violet, ale nie znając jej nazwiska, nie jest pewny, jak się do niej zwracać. Marszczy brwi.

— Nic? — pyta.

— Upiłam łyczek z piersiówki Jamisona — przyznaje. — Tak żeby się rozgrzać, to wszystko.

— Tylko łyczek?

Tancerka się czerwieni.

— Jamison nalewa trochę do kubka i podajemy go sobie w kółku. Proszę nikomu nie mówić. Wiem, że to niezdrowo na pusty żołądek, ale wszystkie tak marzniemy.

John obiecuje, że nie powie, póki to nie będzie konieczne. Następnie natychmiast idzie poszukać Jamisona. Albo dziewczyny zarażają się nawzajem, albo to on je zaraził.

— Jak się czujesz? — pyta go.

Jamison patrzy na niego, mrugając.

— Dobrze, proszę pana. Coś się stało?

John rozgląda się, żeby się upewnić, że w pobliżu nie ma Greena, po czym nachyla się bliżej.

— Piłeś dzisiaj z tej swojej piersiówki?

Jamisonowi trzeba przyznać jedno: nie udaje głupiego.

— Tylko łyk na to zimno, proszę pana.

— Łyk albo dwa?

Jamison układa usta w kształt uśmiechu.

— Ale czujesz się dobrze?

— Jestem zupełnie trzeźwy, przyrzekam. Ręczę swoją pracą tutaj. — Oczywiście. Green nie pozwoliłby nikomu na pracę po pijaku.

— Rozumiem — mówi John. Dziękuję.

— Chodzi o to chorowanie?

— Jeszcze o tym porozmawiamy. — Czyli to nie Jamison jest źródłem choroby. Objawy, na które trzeba uważać, to wymioty, skurcze, niesamowita bladość. Niektóre dziewczęta wyglądają też na oszołomione, ale wszystkim im już zaczynają puszczać nerwy.

John idzie poszukać Greena i odkrywa, że ma nowego pacjenta.

— Chryste, niech pan nie mówi, że pan też.

Green klnie do wiadra, nad którym klęczy. Wygląda koszmarnie.

Powinien pan iść do domu — mówi mu John.

Green kręci głową – nieznacznie, delikatnie.

— Głowa też pana boli?

Inspicjent w odpowiedzi jęczy na potwierdzenie.

Przyniosę panu wody — zaofiarowuje się John. Wraca tak szybko, jak może, i siedzi przy Greenie, podczas gdy ten pije ostrożnymi łyczkami. Woda dalej jest trochę ciepła; wziął gotowaną z kuchni i jeszcze nie całkiem wystygła. Greenowi ledwo udaje się wypić pół szklanki, zanim i tego nie zwymiotuje. Odgłos, który później z siebie wydaje, ma w sobie więcej ze zmęczenia niż frustracji, ale tej ostatniej też w nim nie brakuje.

— Proszę pić, ile pan da radę — mówi John. — Traci pan za dużo płynów.

— Nic mi nie będzie, jeśli się położę — protestuje Green.

— Nie, zabieram pana do domu. — Wymaga to trochę namawiania, ale Johnowi udaje się wsadzić Greena do dorożki. Kolebiąc się, powozik dostarcza ich wyboistymi ulicami do domu Greena jeszcze przed lunchem, który John zjada, a Green nie. Pani Green wysyła męża prosto do łóżka i na zmianę karmi Johna i przepytuje go.

Kiedy John dociera z powrotem do opery, jest już dziesięć nowych przypadków. Zaczyna zapisywać nazwiska, bo lista robi się za długa nawet jak na jego pamięć.

Niecałe pół godziny po podwieczorku dostaje wiadomość, że pan Havill też się rozchorował. John zastaje go w gabinecie, pochylonego nad wiaderkiem. Na biurku dalej stoi jego herbata i w połowie zjedzony kawałek ciasta.

— Kiedy zaczęły się objawy? — pyta go John.

— Jakieś dziesięć minut temu — szacuje Havill. Przepłukuje usta herbatą. — Szybko to poszło.

— Sir, czy może mi pan opisać, jak spędził pan ostatnie dwadzieścia minut?

Zmęczonym, napiętym głosem pan Havill opowiada. Pokazuje leżące na biurku listy, które czytał, herbatę, którą popijał, ciasto, którego teraz nie ma siły dokończyć.

— Jeden moment, sir — mówi John, kiedy w jego głowie kształtuje się pewien pomysł. — Muszę znaleźć dwoje pomocników.

Kiedy John obiecuje im coś do jedzenia, Jamison i Beaumont przychodzą, nie zadając pytań.

— O co chodzi? — pyta pan Havill, kiedy obaj pomocnicy inspicjenta wchodzą do gabinetu.

— Przyszli nasi dzielni ochotnicy, żeby sprawdzić pewną teorię — wyjaśnia wszystkim trzem John. — Jeden zje ciasto, drugi wypije herbatę. Jeśli mam rację, jeden z nich doświadczy dzięki uprzejmości upiora krótkiego zatrucia pokarmowego. Jeśli nie, to zjedzą sobie pańskie ciasto i wypiją herbatę.

Jamison i Beaumont wymieniają się spojrzeniami. Niewątpliwie zniechęca ich widok pana Havilla i jego wiaderka.

— Płatne chorobowe — obiecuje Havill. — I niezależnie od niego mały dodatek dla was obu.

— Dobrze, sir — odpowiada wesoło Beaumont. Podchodzi bliżej i częstuje się ciastem.

Buńczuczny jak zwykle, Jamison bierze filiżankę i wypija herbatę. Nie mija pięć minut, a on i pan Havill dzielą się wiaderkiem.

— Dziękujemy, panie Jamison — mówi poważnie John. Ściska go delikatnie za ramię. — Bardzo nam pan pomógł.

 

***

 

Wodę na herbatę zagotowano w kuchni. Jest to ta sama woda, którą John przyniósł Greenowi, a panna Hooper Holmesowi. John prowadzi Beaumonta na dół i poleca mu napić się prosto z kotła. Obserwują go łyk po łyku, ale mija pół godziny, a Beaumontowi nic nie jest.

— Może truciciel dalej żyje — sugeruje Beaumont. — I dosypał coś do herbaty, jak już wyszła z kuchni.

— Nie wiem — mówi John, myśląc nad tym wszystkim.

Sprawę dodatkowo zaciemnia piersiówka Jamisona i chore tancerki. To przecież nie była woda. Dusiciel musiał dolać lub dosypać trucizny do wielu rzeczy, ale jak otruł tancerki, nie trując przy tym Jamisona? Jak się nad tym zastanowić, Jamison musiał wczoraj mieć piersiówkę przy sobie przez całą noc. Przecież chyba dusiciel nie był aż tak zwinny, żeby poradzić sobie z taką przeszkodą? John nie widzi w ty wszystkim żadnego sensu.

 

***

 

W operze wszyscy dostają to same polecenie. Nikomu nie wolno pić niczego, czego nie wniósł własnoręcznie. Nie wolno częstować innych napojami. Jest już o wiele za późno dla tancerzy i śpiewaków. Wszyscy od panny Adler do pierwszej sopranistki spędzają wczesny wieczór, blednąc i biegając szukać wiadra. Chociaż poranek dokuśtykał jakoś do końca, wieczorne przedstawienie zostaje odwołane. Zwyczajnie nie mają obsady.

— Rozłożył nas na łopatki. — Hopkins kręci głową z niedowierzaniem w oczach. — To zupełnie bez sensu, ale tak zrobił.

— Jutro to rozwiążemy — pociesza go John. — Choroba musi minąć.

— A co, jeśli dzisiaj w nocy zakradnie się drugi? — pyta Hopkins. — Byłem zapytać pana Havilla, ale poszedł do domu.

— Green też.

Hopkins dusi w sobie za nich obu zbolały jęk.

— No, to ja lepiej wrócę do zwracania pieniędzy za bilety — mówi.

— Mmm. Ja trochę teraz odpocznę. Dzisiaj znowu mam wartę.

— Jest pan pewien, że to dobry pomysł? — pyta natychmiast Hopkins. — Jest pan naszym jedynym lekarzem. Jeśli jutro będzie pan wyczerpany, nie wiem, co się z nami stanie.

John waha się, ale potem kiwa głową.

— Masz rację, Hopkins. Porozmawiam z pozostałymi, a potem pójdę do domu.

Kiwają sobie głową i rozchodzą się, każdy w swoją stronę.

 

***

 

Przy tylu pacjentach John i pani Hudson wracają do domu osobno. Kiedy John przychodzi, ona już zjadła swoją późną kolację, ale coś mu zostawiła.

— Aż prawie boję się jeść — przyznaje John.

Pani Hudson uśmiecha się niewyraźnie.

— To Eliza gotowała — mówi. — Nie ma się czego bać.

John próbuje przybrać podobny wyraz twarzy. Je. Ona siada naprzeciwko. Nie rozmawiają. John kończy kolację i czeka, aż Eliza zabierze talerz. Dopiero kiedy zostaną sami, pyta:

— Rozmawiał z panią o tym?

Na jej twarzy odmalowuje się znajome poczucie winy.

— Wiem od kilku dni — ciągnie John. — A w każdym razie miałem przeczucie, ale nie chciałem ryzykować.

— Przepraszam.

John kręci głową i powstrzymuje gniew.

— Obiecała pani nic nie mówić.

— Ale to taka głupia obietnica — odpowiada ona. — Może lepiej było ją złamać.

— Głupia obietnica złożona właścicielowi miejsca, w którym pani pracuje.

Słysząc to, pani Hudson śmieje się nerwowo, a John czuje się jak kutas, że o tym wspomniał. Poprawiają się na krzesłach, John obciąga żakiet.

— O co chce pan zapytać, mój drogi?

John kręci głową.

— Nie chcę… Tak naprawdę to tylko nie chcę go więcej oglądać. Mam dość.

— Zawsze z trudem mu przychodziło panowanie nad odruchami. Niczego nie przemyśli do końca, póki nie siedzi w tym po uszy.

— Przepraszam, czy my mówimy o tym samym człowieku? — John pochyla się do przodu, marszcząc brwi. — Bo ja mówiłem o panu Sherlocku „mam dziesięć planów na raz” Holmesie.

— Tak wydostaje się z kłopotów, w które się wpakował — wyjaśnia pani Hudson.

— Jak się zdaje, nie za dobrze mu to wychodzi.

— Próbował nie sprawić panu przykrości. Wiem, że wyszło inaczej.

— Chce pani przez to powiedzieć, że gdyby łatwiej było mną manipulować, to jego plan manipulowania mną nie wydawałby się taki okropny?

Pani Hudson najwyraźniej nie patrzyła na to wcześniej w ten sposób. Równie wyraźnie widać, że ta myśl sprawia jej przykrość.

— Jest lekkomyślny i samotny. Nie chciał, żeby… — Przygryza wargę, unikając wzroku Johna i zamiast tego patrząc gdzieś na jego ramię.

— No, skoro nie chciał, to wszystko w porządku, prawda. Wszystko gra. Żałuję tylko, że nie obejmuje to mojej profesji. Gdybym zaczął pani opowiadać, ile razy miałem kłopoty, bo kogoś zabiłem, chociaż nie chciałem, to nigdy bym nie skończył.

Zamiast się obrazić albo szukać wymówek, pani Hudson robi coś bardzo dziwnego. Mówi:

— Och, ty mój biedaku. — Wstaje. Obchodzi niewielki stół, pochyla się i obejmuje go na wysokości ramion. Dotyk to ostatnie, czego John sobie teraz życzy, więc to, jak ręce same mu się podnoszą, żeby ją objąć, musi być jakąś wariacją na temat jego dobrych manier. Kobieta odsuwa się, zanim on zdąży porządnie się przytulić.

— Naprawdę jest aż tak źle? — pyta ona. — Vernet żyje, John. Sherlock go nie zabił.

Coś w Johnie drży, coś, co nie powinno drżeć w obecności nikogo innego, a co dopiero przed panią Hudson.

— Ja o tym wiem. — Człowieka, który nie jest prawdziwy, nie da się zabić, można go tylko ukraść. Vernet został zniszczony, został mu odebrany, sprowadzony do zimnej maski porzuconej na stole.

— Potrzebuje pan czasu, mój drogi. Niech mi pan zaufa. W moim wieku jestem ekspertką.

John próbuje się uśmiechnąć, a ona ponownie go obejmuje. Jej ramiona są chude pod jego dłońmi, niesamowicie kruche.

— Chyba pójdę do łóżka — mówi John.

— Och, co mi też po głowie chodziło? Musi pan być wyczerpany. Oczywiście, niech pan idzie. — Poprawia mu ramię żakietu, wygładzając je, jakby John był obrusem.

John wstaje, patrzy jej prosto i z rozmysłem w oczy i mówi:

— Ale musi pani wiedzieć, że nie jestem na panią zły.

Usta pani Hudson przybierają smutny wyraz.

— Ja byłabym na siebie wściekła — mówi.

— Pani Hudson, jest pani taką osobą, na którą bardzo trudno być wściekłym.

Choć John jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał, żeby ktoś śmiał się z poczucia winy, to rozpoznaje jej śmiech jako właśnie taki.

— Czyli muszę mieć wielki talent.

— Niezmierzony. — Całuje ją w policzek i jest to takie cmoknięcie, przy którym człowiek wyciąga szyję do przodu, a ramiona ściąga do tyłu. — Dobrej nocy.

— Dobranoc.

 

***

 

Ponieważ pan Havill i Green są chorzy, łańcuch dowodzenia się zrywa i odpowiedzialność spada na barki pana Johnsona, pani Hudson, Hopkinsa i panny Hooper. Pan Johnson zachowuje kontrolę nad muzyką, od orkiestry po chór. Pani Hudson ma swoich tancerzy i dość autorytetu, by rozkazywać chłopcom scenicznym, mimo że to Beaumont jest zastępcą inspicjenta. Hopkins wykonywał w operze prawie każdą możliwą pracę, od kiedy go zatrudniono, i teraz nakazuje pozostałym bileterom i sprzedawcom biletów, żeby spróbowali mu dorównać. Panna Hooper jest na zmianę speszona i kompetentna, ale chyba panuje nad sytuacją.

Co do Johna, jest zajęty, bo reszta personelu też zaczyna się poddawać. Chociaż wszyscy mają ścisłe rozkazy jeść i pić tylko to, co sami ze sobą przynieśli, zatrucia nie ustępują. Nie widać w nich żadnego wzoru. John bardzo szybko dochodzi do wniosku, że kiedy już ktoś zacznie wymiotować, można zrobić tylko jedno: odesłać go do domu.

Choć poranek jest już odwołany, szybko uświadamiają sobie, że nie mają wyjścia: wieczorne przedstawienie będą musieli zastąpić zwykłym baletem bez żadnych upiększeń. Hopkins zamartwia się zwrotami, a John zaczyna być wdzięczny za swój los.

Za jednogłośną, spontaniczną zgodą spotykają się w gabinecie pana Havilla na krótko przed baletem na nadzwyczajnym zebraniu.

— Nie możemy tak dłużej pracować — oznajmia pan Johnson.

— Doktor Watson stara się odkryć przyczynę — mówi panna Hooper, patrząc na Johna zmartwionym wzrokiem. — Kiedy wszyscy przestaną chorować…

— To już będzie bez znaczenia — przerywa jej Johnson. — Nasi wiodący śpiewacy już zrezygnowali.

— Ale jak to, wszyscy? — pyta Hopkins.

Pan Johnson kiwa głową.

— To była ostatnia kropla. Nawet w najlepszych czasach słyszy się narzekania, ale teraz, o, teraz jest naprawdę bardzo źle. Odeszli. Na pewno ktoś ich od razu zatrudni. Już ich nie odzyskamy.

— Kto nam został? — pyta pani Hudson.

Pan Johnson wymienia nazwiska; jest ich bardzo mało. John z niejaką przyjemnością słyszy, że panna Adler jeszcze ich nie porzuciła. Nie przyszła dziś do pracy, ale to i tak dobra wiadomość, choć niewielka.

— Dziś wieczorem urządzam przesłuchanie dla chórzystek — dodaje Johnson. — Może jedna czy dwie są gotowe, żeby przeskoczyć tę przepaść, ale to będzie duże ryzyko.

— Może przynajmniej awans przekona je, żeby zostały — mówi pani Hudson.

— Miejmy nadzieję — zgadza się pan Johnson. — Ale potrzebujemy też mężczyzn, a to będzie problem.

Gabinetowy zegar wybija godzinę.

— Za piętnaście minut otwarcie widowni — ogłasza Hopkins.

Pan Johnson wzdycha i wymienia znaczące spojrzenia z panią Hudson. Wychodzą oboje razem z Hopkinsem, każde na swoje miejsce pracy. Panna Hooper zostaje i z westchnieniem siada na sofie. Ruchem głowy wskazuje poduszkę obok i John siada przy niej. Przez chwilę oboje cieszą się tą przytępioną ciszą, jaka bierze się z bycia śmiertelnie zmęczonym w towarzystwie drugiej, równie zmęczonej osoby.

— To jakiś płyn — mówi John. — Tego przynajmniej jestem pewny. Nie proszek.

Panna Hooper nie podnosi głowy z oparcia sofy. Nawet nie otwiera oczu.

— Z powodu pana Holmesa?

— On był pierwszą ofiarą. Jego wymioty jednak nie miały nic wspólnego z obrażeniami od pętli.

— Ale przecież woda okazała się czysta?

— Była czysta. Sam sprawdzałem. Beaumont ją _pił_.

Panna Hooper zmusza się do tego, żeby się obudzić i oprzytomnieć.

— A sprawdził pan wodę z jego szklanki? To znaczy pana Holmesa.

John kręci głową.

— Zanim się zorientowałem, że nie chodzi tylko o niego, już ją wyniesiono. Owszem, sprawdzałem wodę z innych szklanek, ale było już wiadomo, że są skażone, kiedy…

— Co, co…?

John milknie i zaczyna nasłuchiwać. Dłoń sama sięga mu do torby po schowany w niej pistolet. Oczy wbija w drzwi.

— Nie. — Hooper ciągnie go za łokieć. — Co pan powiedział? Skażone? Myśli pan, że upiór wlał truciznę do szklanek i kubków?

John gapi się na nią. W tym czasie jego mózg zderza się czołowo z olbrzymią, masywną przeszkodą.

— O Boże — mówi. — Idiota ze mnie.

— Słucham?

— Ma pani rację. To nie napoje zostały zatrute, tylko kubki.

Panna Hooper lekko marszczy czoło.

— Sądzi pan, że upiór obszedł cały budynek i zatruł wszystkie kubki, szklanki i filiżanki?

Kiedy tak to ująć, cały ten pomysł wydaje się obłąkany – a zatem idealnie w stylu ich upiora.

— Niekoniecznie zaraz wszystkie. I to chyba nieważne, jak absurdalne są jego metody, jeśli są tak skuteczne.

Kobieta kiwa niepewnie głową.

Z cichym jękiem John zmusza się do wstania z sofy.

— Chodźmy. Zobaczymy, czy to prawda.

Panna Hooper nie wstaje. Minę ma nieufną.

— Jak?

— Pani napije się prosto z kotła, a potem ja naleję wody do szklanki. Wypiję ją i zobaczymy, czy w przeciągu pół godziny któreś z nas zacznie wymiotować.

— Jeśli ma pan rację, to wypadnie pan z obiegu na kilka dni — zauważa Hooper.

— Jeśli mam rację, to przez kilka dni poradzicie sobie beze mnie — odparowuje John.

Panna Hooper zastanawia się przez chwilę, po czym kiwa głową i wstaje.

Dziesięć minut później John zaczyna odczuwać objawy zatrucia. Dwadzieścia trzy minuty od napicia się ze szklanki wymiotuje do wiadra. Pannie Hooper nic nie jest.

Tego wieczoru John wraca do domu wcześnie, ale pani Hudson, kiedy do niego dołącza, zapewnia go, że wszystkim polecono przynieść z domu świeże kubki. John jęczy, ciesząc się ze zwycięstwa. Jest tak zadowolony i chory jak pijany żołnierz.

 

***

 

Po południu następnego dnia John czuje się już znowu prawie jak człowiek. Robi jednak ten błąd, że próbuje zjeść coś gęstszego od rosołu, i niechętnie idzie na resztę dnia do łóżka.

Kiedy wieczorem wraca pani Hudson – „Znowu tylko balet, mój drogi, a potem mały koncert” – John dołącza do niej na dole, żeby spróbować wypić filiżankę słabej herbaty.

— Jakieś nowe przypadki? — pyta.

— Ani jednego. Wszyscy wracają do zdrowia, każdy w swoim tempie. — Kobieta nalewa herbaty, zanim ta poparzy się choćby minutę. John marszczy nos, żeby zobaczyć jej uśmiech, ale na próżno.

Ogrzewa sobie dłonie o filiżankę.

— Jak stoimy? — pyta.

Pani Hudson niemal się waha, zanim westchnie.

— Fatalnie — odpowiada. — Była mowa o koncertach i baletach albo o wynajmowaniu budynku trupie teatralnej.

— Jezu pieprzony Chryste. Jest – przepraszam – jest aż tak źle?

— Modlitwa w formie skróconej, mój drogi, rozumiem. Ale bardzo trudno uprawiać operę, kiedy nie ma jej komu śpiewać.

John upija łyk swojej wodnistej, zabarwionej mlekiem herbaty.

— Będzie dalej atakował. Nieważne, jak dobrze sobie poradzimy, zawsze będzie coś nowego. Dziwię się, że jeszcze nie wysadził budynku w powietrze.

— Przy tym tempie wyrządzania nam szkód może nie będzie musiał. Nowy żyrandol mocno nadszarpnął fundusze, a fakt, że przez prawie cały grudzień mieliśmy zamknięte, w niczym nam nie pomógł. Potrzebujemy nowych artystów, a nie stać nas na to, żeby ich przyciągnąć. — Pani Hudson kręci głową. John jeszcze nie widział jej takiej zmęczonej. Lata baletu i instruktażu, lata znęcających się nad jej biodrem wieczorów na zimnie i długich schodów, a pierwszy raz jest aż tak wyczerpana. — Jeśli nie zorganizujemy czegoś przełomowego w najbliższym czasie, to może być nasz koniec.

— Musi być jakieś wyjście — mówi John, choćby po to, żeby te słowa padły. Choć wkłada w ten komunał całą swoją nadzieję, to dalej brzmi on pusto.

— To nie koniec świata. Dobrze… dobrze mi się tu żyje. Mam piękny dom i oszczędności. Pan będzie prowadził prywatną praktykę. — Kobieta kiwa głową, jakby liczyła na to, że ruch doda jej słowom mocy. — Damy sobie radę.

— Damy sobie radę — obiecuje John.

— Oczywiście wszystko się zmieni — ciągnie ona. — Będzie skromniej. Spokojniej. To nie tragedia. I skończą się te powroty do domu zimną nocą. Tego to nigdy nie lubiłam. Dziewczęta przestaną narzekać, że stopy je bolą, i bić pomocników inspicjenta za zaglądanie im pod spódniczki. Skończą się te wszystkie głupoty.

— To się nie musi kończyć. Może jakaś inna opera…

— Niech się pan nie waży tego mówić, Johnie Watson. Niech pan połknie te słowa. — Pani Hudson podejrzanie błyszczą oczy. Mruga, żeby przestały. Opadają jej kąciki ust. — Wie pan, że w moim wieku nie mogę zaczynać od nowa.

— Może pozostali znajdą pracę — mówi wobec tego John. — I może czasem moglibyśmy wyjść wieczorem i pójść ich obejrzeć.

Pani Hudson zaciska mocno usta, aż przestają drżeć. Bierze kilka długich, powolnych oddechów. Kiwa głową.

— Z przyjemnością — mówi i to wtedy zaczyna płakać.

John daje jej swoją chusteczkę, a ona przyjmuje ją i jednocześnie bierze go za rękę i nie puszcza. Trzymają się mocno. John patrzy po kolei najpierw na podłogę, potem na sufit. Kiedy pani Hudson dochodzi do siebie, oboje odchrząkują, a ona dolewa im herbaty. Zapomina, że filiżanka Johna powinna być na tyle słaba, żeby polec w walce z nieuzbrojonym trzylatkiem. John wypija ją i tak i niech diabli wezmą ból brzucha.

 

***

 

— Na pewno powinien pan być na nogach? — pyta panna Hooper, dołączając do niego po drodze do gabinetu pana Havilla.

John unosi brwi.

— A, dzień dobry.

— Nie, pytam poważnie.

— Trochę ruchu dobrze mi zrobi. — Pod warunkiem, że nie będzie się przemęczał ani gwałtownie wstawał, raczej nic mu nie będzie. Trudno żeby człowiek wykrzesał z siebie nie wiem ile energii, jedząc tak mało.

Panna Hooper wzdycha.

— Niestety wszyscy tak mówią.

— Wszyscy? — Jeśli jeszcze ktoś tutaj zachowuje się jak dureń, to obowiązkiem Johna jest na niego huknąć.

— Pan, Stanley i pan Holmes.

— Ach. — Chwilę zajmuje Johnowi przypomnienie sobie, że „Stanley” to imię Hopkinsa, ale priorytet ma tu co innego. — To pan Holmes już wyzdrowiał? — I zapewne jest w gabinecie pana Havilla.

— I kto to mówi. Ostatecznie zatruł się tylko dzień wcześniej niż pan.

— Ale tuż wcześniej ktoś usiłował go udusić. Poza tym ja wiedziałem, co robię. On pił dalej nawet wtedy, kiedy już zaczęły się wymioty. — Do czego John go namawiał, ale nie potrafi tego żałować, no chyba że w sensie zawodowym.

Mijają róg i milkną, widząc, jak do gabinetu wchodzą pan Johnson i Green. Green dalej czyni zadość swemu nazwisku, to znaczy jest z lekka zielony na twarzy, ale do zmuszenia go, żeby został w łóżku, potrzeba by kogoś silniejszego od Johna.

Wszyscy wchodzą do gabinetu. Pani Hudson i Hopkins czekają przed biurkiem pana Havilla. Sam Havill stoi za biurkiem, obok niego hrabia. Za nimi Holmes opiera się o bok regału. Choć całe jego ciało oznajmia światu, że mu się nudzi, w oczach ma wyzwanie, którego John stara się unikać.

— Siadaj, Eric — próbuje udobruchać pana Havilla lord Holmes. — Bo się na mnie przewrócisz, a tego bym sobie nie życzył.

Pan Havill siada.

— Panie Johnson — mówi dalej lord Holmes — niech mi pan powie, mamy obsadę?

— Niekompletną, Jaśnie Panie. Być może za jakiś czas będę w stanie powiedzieć coś innego.

W miarę jak kolejni pracownicy składają swoje sprawozdania, wygląda to coraz bardziej ponuro. Choć nie doszło do dalszych ataków, trucizna wyrządziła wielkie szkody. Udało się ustalić, że dusiciel związany był z cyrkiem „Czarny Lotos”, ale żaden inny z jego członków nie przyznał się, że wiedział, czym ich kolega zajmował się po pracy. Wiedzą, że potrzebował pieniędzy na opłaty imigracyjne dla siostry, ale niewiele więcej. Ich jak dotąd najbardziej obiecujący ślad nie doprowadził ich donikąd.

Najgorsze jest to, że po dwóch miesiącach, w czasie których często zamykali operę, ich publiczność już im nie ufa. Drwiny z upiora trochę podreperowały ich reputację, ale tylko trochę, a i zabicie intruza i potem odwołanie przedstawień nie przyciągnie ludzi na widownię. Wygląda na to, że będą musieli zamknąć operę na dobre najpóźniej za dwa miesiące.

Pomieszczenie wypełnia niewypowiedziana na głos sugestia: opera stała się dla lorda Holmesa większym ciężarem niż pamiątką. Zamiast po prostu ją zamknąć, mógłby ją sprzedać, ale wtedy dręczony byłby potencjalny nabywca. Gdyby nie był nękany, natychmiast zainteresowałaby się nim policja. Jako przedsięwzięcie ich opera straciła ostatnie resztki dobrej reputacji.

— Jeżeli ktoś z państwa ma jakieś sugestie co do tego, jak wywabić upiora, powinien zgłosić je teraz — instruuje ich hrabia.

Zapada cisza tak dojmująca, że przytłacza ją chyba tylko siła, z jaką wszyscy próbują unikać patrzenia sobie nawzajem w oczy.

— Nikt? — dopytuje się lord Holmes.

— Możemy rozstawić warty i czekać, aż znowu zaatakuje, Jaśnie Panie — odpowiada Green z nietypową dla niego niepewnością. — Nic jeszcze nie widzieliśmy, ale może następnego napastnika uda nam się złapać żywego. — Na moment jego wzrok pada na Johna.

Pan Holmes wydaje cichy, pogardliwy dźwięk.

— Po co miałby nas jeszcze atakować? — pyta, przy czym jego lekki głos go zawodzi. Brzmi to tak, jakby parodiował swojego brata. — Już wystarczająco nas okaleczył.

— Nie możemy już sobie pozwolić na takie dysponowanie ludźmi — dodaje pan Havill. — Mówię to z bólem, ale taka jest prawda.

— Przepraszam — mówi panna Hooper. — Jaśnie Pan wybaczy, ale czy sądzi pan, że człowiek w kostiumie Czerwonego Moru – ten, który ponownie groził panom w urodziny pana Holmesa – czy Jaśnie Pan sądzi, że to on jest władcą marionetek?

— Czy nim jest, czy nie, dobrze byłoby go złapać. Ma pani jakiś pomysł, panno Hooper, czy tylko pytania?

Panna Hooper kiwa głową.

— On się zjawia przy ważnych wydarzeniach, Jaśnie Panie. Więc… moglibyśmy zorganizować jeszcze jedno ważne wydarzenie. A potem pozamykać wszystkie wyjścia z budynku.

Pan Johnson nie jest aż takim optymistą.

— Zostało nam bardzo mało przynęty, którą moglibyśmy włożyć do takiej pułapki. Nie mamy artystów, nie mamy opery… Nie wiem, czego moglibyśmy spróbować, no chyba że kolejnego wyśmiewającego go baletu.

— Drwienie sobie z niego nic nie daje — wtrąca Green. — Tylko przyśle kogoś nowego, żeby nas ukarać.

— Zamiast przyjść i samemu wszystko zepsuć? — pyta pani Hudson.

— Cały czas zakładając, że Czerwony Mór to nasz władca marionetek — mówi pan Havill.

— Gdybyśmy go złapali, sir, jakie to ma znaczenie, kto przychodzi zepsuć spektakl, co by to nie było? — pyta Hopkins.

— Ma znaczenie — mówi lord Holmes. — Możemy przeć do ostatecznej konfrontacji albo zwlekać. Zdecydowanie wolałbym to pierwsze.

Dyskusja ciągnie się dalej, zahaczając o nich wszystkich, by w końcu zacząć pożerać własny ogon. Podążając oczami za kolejnością wypowiedzi, John wodzi wzrokiem po pokoju. Choć Holmes nie włącza się do rozmowy, John patrzy na niego. I jakoś nie może przestać.

— Musimy przemówić do jego wyczucia dramatyzmu — oświadcza Holmes, zaskakując Johna tak, że ten odwraca wzrok. — Niech to nie będzie po prostu coś, co można zepsuć, ale coś osobistego. Tak że gdyby nie zjawił się osobiście, to byłoby mu żal.

— Zgadzam się, sir — mówi pan Johnson — ale brak nam obsady, by poważyć się na wystawienie czegoś takiego.

John posyła panu Johnsonowi ostre spojrzenie.

— A na wystawienie czego moglibyśmy się poważyć? — pyta.

— Pan wybaczy?

— Nie mamy pełnej obsady, ale mamy częściową. Jakie części nam zostały? Proszę, maestro, niech mi pan przypomni.

Pan Johnson zaczyna wymieniać, a John przenosi wzrok na Holmesa. Skonsternowany, dyrygent zaczyna się w swojej krótkiej przemowie zwracać do niego. Uwaga wszystkich w pomieszczeniu skupia się na Holmesie. Tylko on sam patrzy prosto na Johna. Póki co, John potrafi wytrzymać jego wzrok.

Kiedy pan Johnson kończy, John pyta Holmesa:

— Czy to wystarczy?

Holmes tylko się w niego wpatruje.

Hrabia patrzy to na jednego, to na drugiego z nich, po czym z pewnym wysiłkiem ściąga na siebie wzrok brata.

— Wystarczy? — pyta.

Chociaż uraza i gniew ledwo wykrzywiają rysy Holmesa, John rozpoznaje w nim teraz nastawienie, które często słyszał w głosie Verneta.

— Czy co wystarczy? — pyta szeptem Johna Hopkins.

John kręci głową i bezgłośnie odpowiada: „Nie teraz”.

— Mój brat i ja chcielibyśmy porozmawiać chwilę na osobności — oznajmia hrabia, wciąż tocząc z Holmesem pojedynek na spojrzenia. — Gdybyście państwo wszyscy byli tak uprzejmi.

Zdumieni, ale posłuszni, pracownicy wychodzą z gabinetu.

Schwytany między czekającymi go w korytarzu pytaniami a gniewem pozostających w środku braci Holmesów, John zatrzymuje się, by przytrzymać drzwi panu Havillowi.

— Główną rolę gra…? — pyta brata lord Holmes.

— Panna Adler — mamrocze ten.

— Doktorze Watson — mówi hrabia. Nie patrzy na Johna. — Gdyby tak pan zechciał pójść po pannę Adler. Jest w budynku, prawda?

— Tak, Jaśnie Panie.

— Proszę ją przyprowadzić. I wytłumaczyć po drodze, o co chodzi, ale nie czynić żadnych obietnic w kwestii gaży.

— Tak, Jaśnie Panie — powtarza John. Kiedy zamyka drzwi do gabinetu, w korytarzu gapi się na niego mały tłum zaciekawionych twarzy.

Zanim ktoś zdąży zadać pytanie, pan Havill popycha Johna do przodu, ponaglając go.

— Adler, jak sądzę, jest u siebie w garderobie i przygotowuje się do dzisiejszego koncertu.

John kiwa głową.

— Dziękuję, sir. — Szybko rusza w drogę, na chwilę – tylko na chwilę – uwalniając się od wścibskich spojrzeń.


	12. Op. 20, no. 12

 — Hrabia chce z panią rozmawiać — oznajmia John przez drzwi. Następuje dłuższa cisza, zanim panna Adler odpowiada:

— Pan konserwator? Proszę wejść, chętnie pana wykorzystam.

John nie wątpi, że śpiewaczka mówi to najzupełniej dosłownie, ale posłusznie wchodzi do środka. Widząc, że panna Adler jest za parawanem, zamyka za sobą drzwi.

— Obawiam się, że to dość pilne — mówi.

Widoczna od podbródka w górę, Adler wznosi oczy do sufitu, najwyraźniej przeklinając w milczeniu jego głupotę.

— Więc będzie mi pan potrzebny do zapięcia sukni, prawda? — mówi. Dociągając do siebie obie części pleców sukni, wychodzi zza parawanu z głośnym szelestem materiału. Błękitna, kilkuwarstwowa i piękna, suknia jest na tyle skomplikowana, że Johnowi brakuje słownictwa, by nazwać niektóre jej części. Guziki, owszem, rozpoznaje. Jest ich długi, trudny w obsłudze rządek, od którego palce robią się niezgrabne.

— Wybaczy pani — mówi. — Wyszedłem z wprawy. — Chociaż Mary miała tylko dwie sukienki z takimi plecami. Od guzików wolała sznurówki.

— Pilne, mówi pan? – Kiedy panna Adler obraca głowę, żeby obejrzeć się przez ramię, zmienia jej się ułożenie włosów.

— Kiedy pan hrabia wzywa, to zawsze pilnie — mówi wolno John, koncentrując się na tym, żeby zachować chłodny profesjonalizm. Zapinanie kobiety to prawie to samo co zszywanie kobiety, tyle tylko że ma się przed sobą o wiele więcej gładkiej skóry. No i rzuca się w oczy brak krwi i bólu.

— Pojęcia nie mam, czego może teraz ode mnie chcieć. — Kobieta zgarnia niżej zwisające pukle, żeby nie przychwyciły ich guziki. — Dość dokumentnie położył pan koniec gierkom, w które bawił się jego brat.

Trudno powiedzieć, jaki miała cel, mówiąc to, ale tak czy inaczej nie rani go tym do krwi. John miarowo zbliża się do górnego końca rzędu guziczków.

— Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, jak mocno zaangażowana była pani w te „gierki”.

Adler ogląda się przez ramię. Skrzywienie ust raczej podkreśla jej rysy niż je szpeci.

— I o to właśnie chodziło — odpowiada.

Teraz to John wykrzywia twarz, ale kończy zapinać suknię. Myśli, że umieszczanie aż tylu guzików poza zasięgiem rąk to przesada. Jak u diabła panna Adler planowała sama się pozapinać?

Otwiera szeroko oczy i robi mu się słabo z zażenowania.

— Czy, eee.

— Tak, to pilne. Słyszałam. — Kobieta gestem wskazuje drzwi.

John nie ustępuje pola. Nagle ma pewność.

— Za parawanem jest panna Norton, prawda? Próbowała pani odwrócić moją uwagę od tego faktu.

Panna Adler jest doskonałą aktorką i w bardzo przekonujący sposób udaje zaskoczoną tym pytaniem. Normalnie John by nie pytał, a już na pewno nie naciskał, ale ma już serdecznie dość bycia pionkiem w czyichś „gierkach”.

— Dzień dobry, panno Norton — woła.

Na chwilę zapada cisza.

— Dzień dobry — odpowiada zza parawanu panna Norton. — Przyrzekam, że nie podsłuchiwałam. — Słychać, jaka jest zdenerwowana, i to odziera ten moment z atmosfery małostkowego triumfu.

Pannę Adler John bezgłośnie, samymi wargami pyta: „Ile ona wie?”

— Kate nie zdradza moich sekretów — odpowiada panna Adler, co nie jest żadną odpowiedzią. Przegląda się w długim lustrze na drzwiach garderoby.

— Ma pan znowu jakieś okropne wieści? — pyta panna Norton. Jej głos dochodzi teraz znad górnej krawędzi parawanu, jakby walczyła ze sobą, żeby nie wyjrzeć zza niego górą.

John się waha, ale przypomina sobie, że lord Holmes kazał mu wytłumaczyć wszystko po drodze.

— Będziemy wystawiać nową operę, a panna Adler ma zagrać główną rolę — mówi.

Panna Adler zaczyna się śmiać, wyniośle i wzgardliwie. Potem patrzy Johnowi w oczy i natychmiast milknie. Wyraz jej twarzy zmienia się i topnieje jak śnieg, sięgając przez zwątpienie ku uwierzeniu. Drogę zagradza mu wahanie, pewność, że to tylko okrutny żart.

— To nie żart — mówi John. — A ta główna rola jest napisana na spodnie.

— Kto napisałby operę z kontraltem w roli głównej?

Osoba kompozytora musi być oczywista, ale John i tak odpowiada:

— Sherlock Holmes.

Zza parawanu wymyka się jakiś odgłos i wyłania się panna Norton. Jej strój jest bez zarzutu, ale włosy ma w zupełnym nieładzie. Dopiero co uwolnione z warkocza, w który je zwykle zaplata, spadają jej luźno na ramiona.

— Napisał dla ciebie _operę?_ — pyta.

— Kochanie, napisał dla mnie _rolę_ — odpowiada niskim, kojącym tonem panna Adler, by zaraz zaatakować Johna. — Doktorze Watson, proszę powiedzieć mi coś więcej o tej operze.

— To wariacja na temat „Antoniusza i Kleopatry”, skupiająca się na żołnierzach, którzy jeszcze niedawno służyli w armii rzymskiej. Byłaby pani młodym żołnierzem, którego oficer ginie, a właściwie umiera na jego rękach na końcu aktu trzeciego; żołnierz obejmuje wtedy dowodzenie.

Na wargach panny Adler igra uśmiech, ale nawet on nie przyćmiewa blasku, jaki nagle zapala się w jej oczach.

— A czy ten oficer to baryton?

— Cóż, tak, chyba tak.

Panna Adler patrzy na pannę Norton, jakby chcąc jej dać znać, że wszystko w porządku, ale ta nowa informacja sprawia tylko, że panna Norton jeszcze bardziej się krzywi.

— Nie stara się być subtelny, Irene — mówi harfistka. — Obie wiemy, że podobasz się panu Holmesowi jako mężczyzna.

— Jako mężczyzna, owszem, ale raczej nie jako żołnierz — mówi Adler. Patrzy na Johna, poddając go nieśpiesznym oględzinom. — Obawiam się, że oboje fatalnie wyglądalibyśmy w wąsach.

Właśnie dlatego John lata temu zgolił wąsy.

— Przepraszam, co ma z tym wspólnego baryton? — pyta.

— Pan Holmes śpiewa barytonem. — Panna Norton podejmuje daremną próbę ułożenia sobie włosów. W końcu przerzuca je po prostu w całości na plecy.

Panna Adler kręci nieznacznie głową i wraca na tył pomieszczenia, żeby jej coś szepnąć. Ruchami i układem ciał pasują do siebie nawzajem jak książka na swoje miejsce na półce, jak obraz w swoje ramy. Chociaż się nie dotykają, Johna ogarnia poczucie, że powinien odwrócić wzrok. Zamiast na kobiety, patrzy na podłogę.

— No, to idź — mówi cicho panna Norton. — Zawsze chciałam cię zobaczyć obsypaną różami.

— Może być niebezpiecznie — mówi ostrzegawczo John do dywanika. — Upiór opery lubi podpalenia.

Choć panna Adler się nie śmieje, w jej głosie słychać kpinę.

— Każda opera ma swojego upiora. Nie każdy kontralt dostaje do zagrania główną rolę. Niech pan prowadzi, doktorze Watson.

Żegnają się prędko z panną Norton i wychodzą na korytarz.

— Nie zamyka pani drzwi na klucz — zauważa John.

— Co to za życie bez odrobiny ryzyka?

Skręcają za róg.

— Nie żartowałem: naprawdę możliwe, że upiór weźmie panią na cel.

— Przeniosę kosztowności w inne miejsce i będę uważać na bomby dymne.

— To nie było śmieszne.

— Jak większość planów — zgadza się z nim Adler.

Kiedy dojdą do gabinetu pana Havilla, będzie za późno, by o to zapytać. Za późno jest już na zatłoczonym korytarzu przed jego drzwiami. To powinno powstrzymać Johna, ale on i tak mówi:

— Myślałem, że pan Holmes jest tenorem.

— Barytonem — poprawia go śpiewaczka. — Ta skala zupełnie się u niego marnuje.

Jego skala? Ona wie, jaką on ma skalę. Ale przecież nie może. Czy on dla niej śpiewał? Chyba musiał, skoro zna jego skalę. Dlaczego u diabła Holmes miałby dla niej śpiewać? Dla Johna zaśpiewał tylko po to, żeby odwrócić jego uwagę od poważniejszych spraw. Ustąpił dopiero po miesiącach próśb i nacisków. Dopiero po tym, jak wraził Johnowi język do gardła, obmacał mu tyłek i poocierał się fiutem przez ubranie o brzuch Johna; dopiero wtedy mu zaśpiewał. Zrobił to po to, żeby John ugiął się pod naporem fali emocji. Wytrącił go z równowagi, nawet jeśli nie sprowadził go w sensie dosłownym do parteru.

Nie ma na świecie takiej rzeczy, która wytrąciłaby pannę Adler z równowagi, a co dopiero odebrała ją jej na dłużej. A w takim razie po co dla niej śpiewać? I co to do cholery miało znaczyć, że ona „podoba mu się jako mężczyzna”? Zapewne to, że podoba mu się tak, jak kobieta mężczyźnie, ale przecież Holmesowi nie podobają się kobiety. A może podobają, i mężczyźni, i kobiety.

Ale przecież nie, oczywiście że nie. Gdyby podobały mu się kobiety, nie byłoby tego całego problemu ze spłodzeniem dziedzica. Co innego gdyby panna Adler była jakimś wyjątkiem.

Nie jest to nie do pomyślenia. To oczywiste, że Johnowi nie podobają się mężczyźni. Dwóch mężczyzn robiło wrażenie jakiejś skłonności, ale jeden mężczyzna to co najwyżej wyjątek. W dodatku jeden mężczyzna w wątpliwych okolicznościach. Jakimś zapomnianym, niemym zakamarkiem umysłu John musiał rozpoznać w Holmesie Verneta. Przez wszystko inne musiała się jakoś przebić intymność ich rozmów przy blasku świec. A potem musiał z kolei rozpoznać w Vernecie Holmesa. W obu przypadkach wydawało mu się, że zna tego człowieka tak dogłębnie, że nie da się tego inaczej wytłumaczyć. Teraz wie, że się mylił. Widzi, że to był tylko wyjątek.

John powinien był wiedzieć, że Holmes jest w stanie zniżyć się do mieszania mu w głowie. Ale na pewno wie, że panna Adler lubi takie gry. Może to to pociąga w niej Holmesa. Byłby to zaskakująco gładki układ. Oczywiście gdyby nie panna Norton. Biedna kobieta i jej serce, schwytane w samym środku tego bałaganu.

Zanim John zdąży zadać pannie Adler jakieś niefortunne i impertynenckie pytanie, docierają do niewielkiego zgromadzenia starszego personelu pod drzwiami pana Havilla. Panna Adler puka dwa razy i wchodzi do środka, słysząc głos hrabiego. Wszyscy inni zostają na korytarzu.

Delikatny dotyk na łokciu wyrywa Johna z zamyślenia. Mruga i dostrzega przed sobą parę szczerze przejętych oczu.

— Czy pan Holmes naprawdę napisał dla niej operę? — pyta panna Hooper.

John marszczy brwi.

— Kto to pani powiedział? — pyta.

— Wiem, że nie powinnam nic mówić — mówi pani Hudson — ale wydawało się takie oczywiste, że to tego chcą spróbować. — Chociaż niby przeprasza, jej mina i głos wyrażają dumę. — Dobrze się domyślam, John?

John właściwie się nie waha, zanim kiwnie głową, ale ma wrażenie, że powinien.

— Opera nie jest dokończona. To znaczy prawie jest, ale brakuje części aktu czwartego.

Pan Johnson unosi brwi.

— Z kim on współpracuje?

— Pan wybaczy?

— Kto komponuje? — pyta pan Johnson.

— Eee — mówi John, bo „Vernet” to żadna odpowiedź. To byłoby kłamstwo, to od początku było kłamstwo.

— On tak się stara, żeby to się nie rozniosło — mówi szybko pani Hudson. — Przepraszam, źle zrobiłam, że coś powiedziałam.

— W jakich realiach jest osadzona? — pyta Molly. — Nie wiem, ile nowych kostiumów damy radę w tej chwili uszyć.

— W Aleksandrii pod koniec rządów Kleopatry.

— W Egipcie, trzydzieści lat przed narodzinami Jezusa Chrystusa. — Molly przygryza wargę. — Myślę, że damy radę. — Obok niej Hopkins zachęcająco kiwa głową. — Chyba damy radę. Mamy parę sukni, które może uda się wykorzystać po kilka razy…

— Jakoś nie wydaje mi się, żeby to był problem — uspokaja ją John.

— To w ogóle nie jest problem — zgadza się z nim pan Havill. — Jeśli ta opera nie jest gotowa, zupełnie nie widzę, jak mielibyśmy próbować ją wystawić. Upiór nie musiałby nawet nic robić, wystarczyłoby, żeby stał spokojnie i nie przeszkadzał.

— Jestem przekonany, że dałoby się coś poskładać — mówi pan Johnson. — Pod warunkiem, że dopiszemy zakończenie, upiór powinien zaatakować. A w każdym razie mógłby.

— Powinien, jeśli pan Holmes użyje jako przynęty swojego libretta — mówi Green.

— Hmm — Nie zgadza się z nim pani Hudson. — Swojej opery.

— O, czyli to partyturę napisał? — pyta pan Johnson. Jego wiecznie pomarszczone czoło marszczy się bardziej. — Kto jest autorem libretta?

— Napisał jedno i drugie — mówi pani Hudson.

Na chwilę rozmowa zamiera.

— …Że powtórzę — mówi pan Havill. — Może wystarczy, że upiór spokojnie stanie z boku i zaczeka.

— Co pan mówi? — pyta pani Hudson tonem kobiety, która doskonale wie, o czym mowa.

— Pan Holmes ma doskonały słuch — zaczyna pan Johnson. — Jednak opera napisana dla…

— Nie napisał jej dla niej — przerywa mu John. — Po prostu ją… napisał.

— Mimo to — odpowiada pan Johnson.

— Jest nadzwyczajna — ciągnie John, niezrażony. — Jeśli damy radę ją wystawić, to się uda. Jeśli upiór nie spróbuje nam przeszkodzić w dniu premiery, w drugi wieczór zrobi to na pewno.

— Doktorze Watson, biorąc pod uwagę pańską znajomość tematu — zaczyna po raz drugi pan Johnson.

— Biorąc pod uwagę, że zazwyczaj opera nudzi mnie do łez, powiedziałbym, że fakt, że ją polecam, powinien się liczyć.

Pan Havill odchrząkuje.

— Panowie. Nie zapadła jeszcze żadna decyzja.

W korytarzu zapada urażone, wielce nieprofesjonalne milczenie. W miarę powolnego upływu minut wszyscy zaczynają nachylać głowy ku drzwiom do gabinetu. Wreszcie te się otwierają.

— Wszyscy do środka — nakazuje lord Holmes. — Będziemy bardzo zajęci. — Uśmiecha się do pana Johnsona i pani Hudson, ale kiedy John podchodzi do drzwi, mówi: — Doktorze Watson, na pewno ktoś pana potrzebuje gdzieś indziej.

John prawie połyka język.

— Oczywiście, Jaśnie Panie.

— Doskonale — odpowiada lord Holmes i wchodzi do gabinetu. Panna Hooper ogląda się i patrzy niepewnie na Johna, póki ten nie skinie głową. Z przepraszającym spojrzeniem, którym obiecuje, że później opowie, co się działo, Hopkins zamyka drzwi.

 

***

 

W całym tym zamieszaniu i planowaniu, które następuje, to panna Hooper, nie Hopkins, pilnuje, żeby John był poinformowany, co się dzieje. John robi ten błąd, że mówi jej, że kiedy ma mało pracy, robi się niespokojny, i w rezultacie dostaje do ręki igłę z nitką. Szwaczki bardzo ciężko przeszły falę zatruć. Zdaje się, że panna Hooper uniknęła tego losu, zapominając o jedzeniu i piciu.

— Rzymscy żołnierze to nic trudnego — wyjaśnia. — Po prostu potrzebujemy ich więcej niż dotąd. Jeśli się naprawdę pośpieszymy, możemy mieć stroje gotowe przed upływem tygodnia.

— Miejmy nadzieję, że w lutym będzie lepiej, niż było w styczniu — mówi John.

— Trudno żeby było gorzej — zgadza się Molly, po czym natychmiast stuka w drewniany blat stołu. W teatrze nawet rzemieślnicy są przesądni. — W każdym razie dziś wieczorem i jutro pan Holmes będzie robił kopie już istniejącego materiału. Jutro po południu powinny się zacząć próby.

— Szybko.

— Nie ma innego wyjścia. — Kobieta nachyla się bliżej i ścisza głos. — Prawdę mówiąc, bardziej się boję, czy opera będzie gotowa na czas, niż się przejmuję, że już zaczynamy próby.

John przybiera minę uprzejmego zaciekawienia.

— Tak naprawdę, to pan Holmes wygląda, jakby był trochę niezdrów. Nerwowy. To chyba dlatego, że pan Johnson w niego wątpi. Widać, jaką przykrość mu to sprawia. — Panna Hooper smutno i dziwnie łagodnie wykrzywia twarz. — To w sumie niesprawiedliwe, że musi tak poświęcić tę swoją operę.

John prawie kłuje się w palec.

— Wybaczy pani? „Poświęcić”? — Holmes od początku tego właśnie chciał. — Przecież będzie wystawiona.

— Żeby było co zepsuć — odpowiada panna Hooper. — Będziemy ją zapowiadać jako jego utwór, żeby upiór na pewno ją zakłócił. — Z najlżejszym możliwym śladem rozbawienia, jakby próbowała Johna rozweselić, dodaje: — Pan Holmes chce zamieścić w gazecie ogłoszenie, informujące upiora, że zarezerwowano dla niego lożę numer pięć.

Johnowi robi się niedobrze.

— To się może bardzo źle skończyć — mówi.

— Ale przecież o to nam chodzi — zauważa panna Hooper.

John kiwa głową. Dalej pracują w milczeniu.

 

***

 

Tego wieczoru wraca do domu wcześnie i próbuje zaczekać na panią Hudson. Kiedy kończy się wieczór, a zaczyna robić wczesny ranek, idzie spać z głową nadal pełną pytań.

Rano ma więcej szczęścia, jak się okazuje. Chociaż kładła się późno, pani Hudson wstaje wcześnie. John zastaje ją przy pracy nad stołem kuchennym, z rozłożonymi przed nią papierami i ołówkiem w dłoni.

— Tak pani zwykle planuje choreografię? — pyta, zajmując swoje miejsce.

— Mmm. Na razie tylko ogólny zarys. Sherlock miał bardzo precyzyjne pomysły na bitwę morską. Okręty będą w głębi sceny, a żołnierze bliżej jej krawędzi – chociaż może tutaj to marynarze? No, powiedzmy że żołnierze. O, tutaj, po obu stronach. Naturalnie Egipcjanie powinni być najbardziej widoczni, żeby po ich wyjściu scena robiła wrażenie zupełnie opustoszałej. Widzi pan, tu wchodzi okręt Kleopatry, a poniżej – Antoniusza. Kiedy ona ucieka, on się obraca, żeby podążyć za nią, i, och! Uwielbiam ten kawałek! To nie jest po prostu ruch sceniczny. Nie, on odwraca się plecami do swoich ludzi. I publiczności, ale to też mi się jakoś tutaj podoba. Zupełnie ignoruje wszystkich, żeby ją ścigać.

— Bardzo trafne — przyznaje John, szukając w jej monologu punktu, w którym mógłby jej przerwać.

— Bardziej szczegółowo nie mogę planować, zanim nie usłyszę, jak gra to orkiestra, ale wiem już mniej więcej, jak powinna brzmieć każda partia.

— Ale opera dalej nie jest dokończona — mówi John. — To znaczy tak mi się zdawało. Że czwarty akt nie jest gotowy.

— Sherlock robi, co może — zapewnia go pani Hudson. — Trochę utknął tu i tam, ale będzie coś miał na czas.

— Czy to się uda? — pyta John.

— Co, opera czy zasadzka?

— Opera — odpowiada. — Kończona i wystawiana w takim pośpiechu, z góry skazana na niepowodzenie, to nie jest… Czy to będzie jedna z tych „nawiedzonych” partytur, których nikt nie chce tknąć?

— Miejmy nadzieję, że nie, mój drogi. Od tego będzie na miejscu policja.

Od tego była policja na maskaradzie, nie mówi John. Zamiast tego się z nią zgadza:

— Miejmy nadzieję.

 

***

 

— Jesteśmy spóźnieni? — pyta John, podając rękę pani Hudson i pomagając jej wysiąść. Płaci dorożkarzowi i idzie za nią po schodach do opery.

— Powinni dopiero zaczynać — uspokaja go pani Hudson. Wchodzą przez drzwi frontowe, przechodzą przez foyer, John otwiera drzwi na salę widowni i dociera do nich dźwięk strojącej instrumenty orkiestry. Pani Hudson się uśmiecha.

— Och, jak dobrze — mówi.

Wślizgują się do środka i John idzie alejką za panią Hudson, niosąc nie tylko swoją torbę lekarską, ale i jej teczkę z papierami. Znalazłszy któryś konkretny rząd siedzeń, kobieta wchodzi bokiem między krzesła i siada w wyjątkowym skupieniu. John siada obok niej i pomaga jej rozłożyć papiery i przybory.

— O, nie — mówi pani Hudson — zawsze zaczynam ołówkiem, mój drogi. — Ustawia na podłokietnikach swojego krzesła mały składany blat. — Wie pan, pierwsze pomysły.

— Myślałem, że część opery już pani słyszała — pół mówi, pół pyta John.

— Miał komuś pokazać, zanim skończy? — Pani Hudson uśmiecha się, jakby John umyślnie opowiedział dowcip. — I tak jestem zdumiona, że pokazał aż tyle. Ale z aktem czwartym gdzieś się zaszył. Nikomu nie wolno go oglądać. Jeśli nie uda mu się go szybko skończyć, będziemy mieli problem.

John trochę się krzywi, ale w tym momencie orkiestra przestaje stroić, a pan Johnson batutą narzuca muzykom ciszę. Pani Hudson wygładza papier na swoim blacie do pisania i czeka, ostrożnie trzymając w dłoni ołówek.

Pan Johnson unosi dłonie, wyginając nadgarstki do góry, i zamiera tak na krawędzi prawdziwego ruchu. Muzycy podnoszą instrumenty. Następuje chwila przerwy, jakby na wzięcie oddechu. Może dla sekcji dętej ten moment tym właśnie jest. Jedna z rąk pan Johnsona zaczyna miarowo uderzać powietrze, wybijając szybki, marszowy rytm, który John szybciej rozpoznaje podeszwami stóp niż wzrokiem.

Nachylając się lekko do przodu, jakby się kłaniał, dyrygent zaznacza skinieniem głowy mocną część pierwszego taktu i zaczyna się uwertura. Znajomo brzmiąca melodia, którą dawniej musiały udźwignąć jedne skrzypce, teraz wybrzmiewa z siłą wielu strun, młoteczków, ludzkich oddechów. Wyidealizowany wódz raz jeszcze prowadzi do boju. Jego postać kryje się tak daleko w przeszłości Johna, że aż prawie o nim zapomniał.

Wraz ze zmianą tonacji temat wodza się łamie, a na jego miejsce wchodzi z wysiłkiem młody żołnierz. Tu gra pieśń o ojczyźnie, tu tęsknota za Rzymem, a tam oficer, jego temat równie stały i pewny co jego charakter. Temat buntu rozpala się i ogarnia go płomieniem, by zaraz osłabnąć i ucichnąć, a jego dźwięk zabiera Johna ze sobą do podziemi, do tuneli. W myślach stoi w opuszczonej komnacie pośród cieni rzucanych przez świece.

Wkrótce – za szybko – zaczyna się bitwa morska i porywa Johna ze sobą. Choć tam, w mroku natura fugi została mu gruntownie wyjaśniona, nie da się wykonać fugi na jednym instrumencie. Po raz pierwszy nie tylko słyszy, ale i widzi bitwę, dostrzega, jak instrumenty dęte drewniane ścierają się jazgotliwie z blaszanymi. Dźwięk atakuje uszy z obu stron fosy. Każda ze stron ostrzeliwuje drugą, jakby próbując zadać jej rany.

Bitwa szaleje wokół nich, przez chwilę zataczając skomplikowany wir. Słychać, że niektórzy muzycy nie radzą sobie ze swoimi partiami. Pan Johnson zachęca ich do większego wysiłku i Kleopatra ucieka, zabierając ze sobą swoje okręty. W powstałym zgiełku i zamieszaniu armii na nowo grozi widmo buntu. Dzielny oficer po raz drugi okazuje charakter i hart ducha. Równy rytm jego tematu jednoczy całą orkiestrę, po czym bez ostrzeżenia gubi się gdzieś i milknie. Oficer pada do wtóru łomotania bębnów i skocznego, ostrzegawczego dźwięku piccola.

Odsłaniając na krótką chwilę rąbek przyszłych wydarzeń, uwertura porzuca smutek i wpada w ton bojowego nieszczęścia. Narasta desperacja: jej wibracje przechodzą przez krzesło Johna i zakradają się do jego kości. Walki ostatniego aktu wspinają się na swój rozedrgany pułap, a uwertura kończy się przerażającym _crescendo_ , zmuszając Johna, by wychylił się z krzesła, mimo że przecież zna jej zakończenie, zna ją całą.

— Dobry Boże — szepcze niespodziewanie jakiś głos za ich plecami.

John obraca się i widzi, że za panią Hudson siedzi pan Havill. Tajemnicą pozostaje, jak się tu zakradł tak, że John go nie zauważył.

— Coś niesamowitego — ciągnie pan Havill bez tchu. — Doktorze Watson, teraz rozumiem pańską wiarę w tę operę.

Przed sceną pan Johnson poleca orkiestrze wrócić na jedną z wcześniejszych stron i bitwa rozpętuje się na nowo, potykając się o własne nogi w miejscach, gdzie muzycy robią świeże błędy.

— Pod warunkiem, że będziemy mogli dość szybko zacząć ćwiczyć całość — poprawia się Havill. — Wie pan, jak mu idzie akt czwarty?

— Napisał więcej niż połowę muzyki, sir — wyrywa się Johnowi, zanim zdąży połączyć w myślach nazwisko Holmesa z maską Verneta. — Wydaje mi się, że ma już gotowe wszystkie tematy – o ile potrafię to stwierdzić, wszystkie pojawiły się w uwerturze – ale do aktu czwartego będzie je chciał inaczej ze sobą połączyć. Prawdę mówiąc, to nie partyturą powinniśmy się martwić. Najwięcej kłopotów ma zawsze z librettem.

— Ile kłopotów, na tydzień?

— Powiedziałbym, że na krócej, pod warunkiem że… eee. — John odruchowo patrzy w górę, ku zaciągniętym kotarom loży numer pięć. — Przepraszam, pod warunkiem że będzie… Aj, nie, uciekło mi. — To kłamstwo, ale „pod warunkiem, że jest choć trochę podobny do Verneta” to też nie jest żadna odpowiedź.

— Kiedy to panu powiedział? — pyta pani Hudson. Po tej stronie jej twarzy, której pan Havill nie widzi, błąka się wyraz zatroskania.

— Jakoś tak koło swoich urodzin. — Dzień wcześniej. John jest pewny, że pani Hudson się domyśli.

— Przed zatruciami, ale po pożarze?

John kiwa głową.

— A poczynił od tego czasu jakieś większe postępy? — pyta pan Havill.

— Hmm, eee. Chyba trochę ugrzązł. Przychodził na noc pilnować, potem był zatruty.

Pani Hudson zmienia pozycję w krześle, żeby spojrzeć na swoje pokryte mnóstwem oznaczeń kartki. Choć jej pozycja pozostaje jak zwykle bez zarzutu, minę ma bardzo smutną. Siedzący obok niej pan Havill na szczęście niczego nie zauważa. I nie zauważy, o ile Johnowi uda się nie zdradzić wyrazem twarzy, że czuje się winny.

— W tej chwili pozwalam panu Holmesowi pracować u mnie w gabinecie — mówi Havill. — Lord Holmes twierdzi, że w takich warunkach jego brat będzie mógł pracować szybciej, ale chętnie odzyskałbym gabinet.

— Przykro mi to słyszeć — odpowiada John. — Jestem pewny, że pan Holmes rozumie, jakie to dla pana niedogodne. — I zupełnie to ignoruje.

— Jeżeli zechce pokazać panu, nad czym pracuje — zaczyna pan Havill.

— Ach — przerywa mu John. — Ach, ech, nie. Przepraszam, sir. Jeśli pracuje nad librettem, to najgorsze, co mógłbym teraz zrobić, to zajrzeć do niego i odezwać się przy nim po angielsku.

Pan Havill kiwa głową, jakby John powiedział coś sensownego. Może myśli, że John dalej ma dostęp do tajemnic procesu twórczego Holmesa. Właściwie byłoby to całkiem rozsądne założenie.

— Rozumiem, doktorze Watson. — Patrzy nad głowami Johna i pani Hudson w stronę orkiestry akurat w momencie, kiedy pan Johnson zaczyna akt pierwszy. — Muszę powiedzieć, że słysząc to, zaczynam wierzyć, że się nam uda. Proszę tego nie rozpowszechniać, ale to zupełnie nie pora rozpaczać.

— Nie, ani trochę, sir — zgadza się John. — Już raczej powiedziałbym, że ta opera to demonstracja siły.

— Hmm — przyznaje mu rację pan Havill. Przez dłuższą chwilę słuchają dalej.

Mając za sobą pana Havilla, John nie może uciec we wspomnienia tak, jak nakłania go muzyka. Kusi i woła, przypominając mu dni, kiedy nawet jego koszmary były użyteczne, kiedy jego najgorsze wspomnienia miały cel i nie było nim tylko torturowanie go. Okropnościami, którymi nigdy nie potrafił obciążyć Mary, choćby nie wiadomo jak go o to prosiła, bez oporów obdarował nieznajomego w ciemnościach. Uczciwa prawda jest taka, że nie wie, jak do tego doszło, z dokładnością do tego, że Vernet powiedział mu, czego potrzebuje jego opera, a John zareagował w jedyny sposób, który miał wtedy sens.

Kiedy pan Havill wstaje, John obraca się, żeby się pożegnać. Zajęta swoją choreografią, pani Hudson dalej pisze, nie zwracając uwagi na nic.

— A, doktorze Watson. Dla jasności – w zasadzie nie jest pan na służbie. — Mina pana Havilla nie jest całkiem przepraszająca. — Teraz, kiedy opanowaliśmy zatrucia i nie grożą nam żadni widzowie, nie ma najmniejszego sensu, żeby pracował pan dzisiaj. Czy w ogóle, póki stopy tancerzy znowu nie będą zagrożone. Może pan przyjdzie, kiedy próby zaczną się na dobre.

— Rozumiem — mówi John. Może i spalił mu się dom, ale jego rachunek bankowy jest nienaruszony. Ponieważ odpowiada mu nowe lokum, przymusowa przerwa w pracy niespecjalnie mu przeszkadza. — Pomyślałem, że dotrzymam towarzystwa pani Hudson.

— Proszę się nie krępować.

Zanim pan Havill sobie pójdzie, wymieniają krótkie słowa pożegnania. John składa ręce na kolanach. Słucha znajomej muzyki, która teraz stała się obca przez swoją wielowarstwowość, jak stara baśń opowiadana nie tym głosem, co dawniej.

— Czy on jest barytonem? — pyta panią Hudson.

— Pan Havill? — pyta ona, nie podnosząc głowy.

— Nie, Holmes.

Dłoń pani Hudson zamiera na jej przenośnym blacie.

— John — mówi kobieta łagodnie — jeśli chcesz z czymś skończyć, powinieneś z tym skończyć.

— Nie o to, nie. Ja nie… Naprawdę. Chodziło mi o coś, co powiedziała wczoraj panna Adler. A że on używa dwóch różnych głosów, to byłem ciekawy.

Pani Hudson robi zdziwioną minę.

— Dwóch różnych głosów?

— Miał niższy, kiedy udawał Verneta.

Pani Hudson powtarza po nim bezgłośnie te słowa, jakby chciała w ten sposób dojść do tego, co znaczą. Jej rysy wyrażają szczere zdumienie.

— Był bardziej rozluźniony, jeśli o to panu chodzi.

— Jeśli… Co? Nie, chodzi mi o to, że jego głos był _o wiele_ niższy. Wyraźnie.

— Był bardziej rozluźniony — powtarza pani Hudson. Dla niej to zdanie najwyraźniej jest równoznaczne z tym, co mówi John, a to jest zupełnie bez sensu. — Głos robi mu się wyższy, kiedy czuje się niekomfortowo, zawsze tak było. Chociaż może „niekomfortowo” to za mocne słowo. Kiedy czuje się pod presją? Kiedy mu się wydaje, że powinien być uprzejmy.

— To zupełnie nie było przypadkowe. — Nie mogło być, nie przy takich konsekwentnie różniących się głosach. Jednym lekkim, jasnym i dystyngowanym, drugim ciemnym i chropawym: nie ma innego rozwiązania. — Robił to umyślnie. Miesiącami.

Pani Hudson patrzy to na kartkę, to na scenę. John wie, że wprawia ją w prawdziwe zakłopotanie, ale jakoś nie potrafi przestać.

— To po prostu bardzo dziwne. Ja uczciwie nie mam pojęcia, jak brzmi jego prawdziwy głos. A poza tym jak to możliwe, że nikt inny tego nie zauważył? „Głos pana Holmesa właśnie podskoczył o całą oktawę, ciekawe czemu.” Naprawdę nigdy nikt nic nie zauważył?

— Johnie Watson, to nie jest czas ani miejsce — strofuje go pani Hudson. — I już panu mówiłam, to jest jego uprzejmy głos. Zaczął go używać kiedy był młodszy, żeby zadrwić z Mycrofta, a teraz mówi tak do wszystkich.

Ale, jak się zdaje, nie do pani Hudson i nie do panny Adler. I nie wtedy, kiedy jest człowiekiem w masce w piwnicach.

— Przepraszam pana, ale jestem teraz zajęta. Wie pan, że musimy się śpieszyć.

— Wiem — mówi John. — Przepraszam, nie powinienem… Już przestanę stawiać panią między nami, nie powinienem tego robić.

Pani Hudson klepie go po ręce, ale robi to w roztargnieniu.

— Dziękuję, mój drogi.

John kiwa głową, pilnując się, żeby nic nie powiedzieć. Wytrzymuje najdłużej, jak potrafi, ale w końcu muzyka go przerasta. Piękna i absolutnie łamiąca serce, sięga za daleko w głąb niego. Od początku za bardzo ją w sobie miał.

Powtarza sobie, że ostatecznie nie jest dziś na służbie. Że nie ma sensu, żeby pakował się do gabinetu pana Havilla i przeszkadzał Holmesowi w pracy. Będzie czas na kłótnie, kiedy opera będzie gotowa, a upiór zostanie złapany.

Zanim zdąży zrobić coś bardzo głupiego, przeprasza panią Hudson i wychodzi na wczesny lunch. Tego dnia nie wraca już do pracy.

 

***

 

Dzień się wlecze, mijając w niespokojnej, niekończącej się mgle. John nie ma nic do roboty. Nie ma już żadnych książek. Już nigdy nie nadrobi zaległości w czytaniu czasopism medycznych. Nie żeby to było prawdopodobne nawet przed pożarem, ale planował to zrobić od miesięcy.

Pogoda jest zbyt paskudna, żeby spędzać więcej czasu na dworze, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo niespokojne nogi niosą go na spacer. Przy zimnym deszczu i przejmującym wietrze pokonanie krótkiego dystansu z dorożki do drzwi frontowych jest wystarczająco przykre. John marnuje czas, robiąc to i tamto, ale przed powrotem pani Hudson kładzie się spać. Słyszy, jak ona wchodzi do domu. Myśli, czy by nie zejść na dół, ale rezygnuje. Może Holmes będzie próbował rozerwać ją na pół, ale on tego nie zrobi.

Z tą okrutną myślą John przewraca się na drugi bok i próbuje zasnąć. Próbuje bardzo długo.

 

***

 

Następny dzień jest jeszcze gorszy, ale w dzień później próby trwają i są pod każdym względem zaawansowane. Ponieważ tancerze są w ruchu, a śpiewacy wysilają głosy, John ma przynajmniej powód, żeby być w pracy i dyżurować.

Przez kilka godzin siedzi na widowni, patrząc, jak dramat wyobraźni przybiera fizyczne kształty. Pani Hudson wie, co robi, jeśli chodzi o choreografię. John jest pewny, że ruch tancerzy przypomina mu coś, co już kiedyś widział, choć wie, że to nieprawda. Rozpoznaje poruszenia rąk Verneta, ciasne kręgi, które zataczał nimi w swoim zapale. Nie po raz pierwszy zastanawia się, jak dobrze pani Hudson wie, co się dzieje u Verneta w głowie. To znaczy u Holmesa.

Nie pamięta, żeby oglądanie jakiejś próby sprawiło mu tyle przyjemności co oglądanie tej. Odczuwa nieuzasadnione rozczarowanie, kiedy pani Hudson prosi o przerwę, a pan Johnson się zgadza.

Nie wiedząc, co ze sobą począć, John idzie za scenę i do warsztatów. Nie wolno mu się tam plątać nikomu pod nogami, toteż się nie plącze. Panna Hooper cieszy się, że go widzi, przez to pół minuty, które może mu poświęcić, ale potem John szybko się żegna i wycofuje. Tak naprawdę to nie ma miejsca, gdzie by komuś nie przeszkadzał, z wyjątkiem widowni.

Zdążył zapomnieć, że dawniej tak było. W tych dniach zanim zaczął się wymykać do podziemnej komnaty – jak wtedy wyglądało jego życie? Niezdolność przypomnienia sobie godzin bezczynności nie oznacza przecież, że ich nie było. Jakoś musiał je spędzać, ale jak? Stopy domagają się od niego, żeby wstał i zszedł po schodach do ukrytych drzwiczek. Czy dawniej domagały się czegoś innego, czy też wtedy, kiedy jego usługi nie były potrzebne, wystarczało mu siedzenie i bezmyślne gapienie się przed siebie?

Irytuje go fakt, że nie wie. Sprawdza na nowym zegarku, która godzina, sprawdza i sprawdza, ale czas nie mija. Podobnie jak ochota, żeby coś zrobić.

Idzie na spacer. Nie na dwór, w ten ponury półmrok, tylko po operowym foyer. Ogląda obrazy. Podziwia architekturę pomieszczenia i usiłuje wzbudzić w sobie zainteresowanie, jakie ludzie powinni okazywać, kiedy podziwiają w samotności architekturę.

Kiedy nuży mu się wzrok, stopy niosą go dalej. Niosą go z nowym poczuciem celu i zatrzymują się przed pewnymi drzwiami, a ręka sama mu się unosi, by kilka razy prędko zapukać.

— Tak? — woła znienawidzony lekki głos.

John wchodzi do gabinetu pana Havilla i zamyka za sobą drzwi.

Holmes siedzi przy biurku, na którego zazwyczaj uporządkowanym blacie są teraz kałamarz z piórem i stosy papieru. Na oparciu krzesła wisi jego żakiet z przełożonym przez niego porzuconym fularem. W samej koszuli i kamizelce Holmes pracowicie poprawia swoje nuty; kołnierzyk ma rozpięty, włosy w nieładzie. Były wygładzone pomadą, ale w przejęciu wyżłobił w nich palcami głębokie bruzdy. U podstawy serwantki leży otwarty futerał skrzypiec. Sam instrument czeka przygotowany, obok niego smyczek. Struny i pudło od mostka po koniec gryfu pokrywa pył kalafoniowy.

Holmes nie podnosi głowy.

— Nie mówiłem, że może pan wejść — wita się.

John porusza ustami, na próżno, nie formując żadnych słów. Zaciska ręce w pięści i przebija się przez szok, jakim jest dla niego zastanie Holmesa takim.

— Chwila nigdy nie będzie odpowiednia, żeby zapytać — mówi — więc równie dobrze mogę zapytać teraz. Dlaczego pan to robił?

Z umyślną starannością Holmes zanurza pióro w atramencie.

— Będzie pan musiał wyrażać się bardziej precyzyjnie, doktorze. Obawiam się, że robiłem wiele rzeczy.

— Rozumiem komponowanie w piwnicy. Do tego momentu – wszystko w porządku. Cudak z pana, dobrze, rozumiem. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego prowadził pan grę na dwa fronty.

— Na jakie dwa fronty?

— Dlaczego u diabła okazywał mi pan zainteresowanie jako… no, jako pan? — pyta John. W gniewie podchodzi bliżej, tak blisko, jak może, nie kopiąc przy tym w biurko. Może w nie zresztą kopnie, jeśli Holmes zaraz na niego nie spojrzy. — Musiał pan dalej być Vernetem i jako Vernet nic nie mógł pan zrobić, więc, dobrze, tak, rozumiem. Ale cała ta reszta to co innego – w tym już nie był pan bezwolny, miał pan wybór. Nie może pan ot, tak zwalić winy za to na swojego Jaśnie Pana brata. Wiedział pan, co pan robi. Wiedział pan, że okłamuje mnie pan z obu stron.

Holmes odrywa wzrok od kartki, by tym lepiej zadrwić z Johnowej głupoty.

— Panu się wydaje, że to _ja_ okazywałem zainteresowanie _panu_?

— Tak! A jak inaczej by pan to nazwał?

Holmes jęczy, jakby to John udawał, że zupełnie nie rozumie, o co chodzi. Obniża przy tym głos do swojego dolnego rejestru i już w nim pozostaje. — _Chciał_ pan mi pomóc. Palił się pan do pracy.

— O czym pan… Ja nie mówię o _pracy_.

— Nie? — Jakby innej opcji w ogóle nie było.

— Nie.

— Ale przyznaje pan, że to śledztwo było niezbędne — kończy temat Holmes. Zdecydowanie przenosi wzrok na blat biurka. — Nie widzę sensu w rozmawianiu o czymkolwiek innym.

John zaplata ręce na piersi i wlepia w niego oczy.

— Aha — mówi. — Tak chce pan to załatwić. Nie ma się nad czym rozwodzić, nie ma tematu, wracaj do swoich zajęć, dobry człowieku?

— Faktycznie uwielbia pan być dobrym człowiekiem — zgadza się Holmes, a ton głosu wędruje mu do góry, by wyrazić nieszczerą uprzejmość. — Prawdziwy dobry człowiek by stąd wyszedł i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

— Wyjdę, jak odpowie mi pan na pytanie.

Holmes raz jeszcze jęczy, po czym dwoma gwałtownymi, tnącymi powietrze ruchami rąk wskazuje swoje papiery.

— Mam mnóstwo _pracy_. Kto jak kto, ale pan to chyba zrozumie.

John nachyla się nad biurkiem i zasłania Holmesowi światło.

— Opóźnia pan w tej chwili wprowadzenie w życie planu zasadzki na upiora, który sam pan zaproponował. — Choć Holmes robi tę uwagę niemal niedbale, unika wzroku Johna. — Brawo. Podziwiam pana skuteczność.

John nie ustępuje.

— Możemy się kłócić przez godzinę albo może mi pan powiedzieć, co też takiego chodziło panu po głowie. Proszę wybierać.

— Co to ma za znaczenie, skoro pan i tak nie będzie słuchał? — Jakby to John umyślnie robił z siebie upartego tępaka.

— Niech mi pan wyjaśni. Prostymi słowami. Proszę się nie krępować, mogą być tak czteroliterowe, jak pan sobie życzy.

— Był pan oczywistym kandydatem do przeprowadzenia tego śledztwa. Pańskie zachowanie wyraźnie się zmieniło, a ja źle zinterpretowałem tę zmianę.

— Pan wybaczy — mówi John. — Coś mi może umyka, ale co w moim zachowaniu skłoniło pana, żeby mnie pan przez pół roku okłamywał?

Holmes podnosi wzrok i patrzy na Johna, tylko po to, by się skrzywić.

— Taka była od początku umowa. Nie, proszę nie przerywać – tak było. Nie mogłem panu powiedzieć. Pan się na to zgodził. Owszem, tylko tymczasowo – ale się pan na to godził.

— Od tej strony tak — zgadza się John. — Od tej drugiej nie.

— Od jakiej znowu strony?

— Od strony pana — mówi John — jako… pana. Nawiązał pan znajomość i okazał mi zainteresowanie jak obcy człowiek.

Holmes powoli przechyla głowę.

— Właśnie się zgodziliśmy, że nie mogłem panu powiedzieć.

— To nie powinien pan był okazywać mi zainteresowania!

Holmes prawie rozdziawia usta, tak się na niego gapi.

— Śledztwo było konieczne. Zgodziliśmy się, że tak było, niecałe dwie minuty temu.

John odpowiada mu takim samym spojrzeniem.

— Nie chodzi mi o śledztwo. Chodzi mi o maskaradę. I Boże Narodzenie.

Dezorientacja Holmesa tylko rośnie.

— Ma pan na myśli to, że poprosiłem, żeby dotrzymał pan towarzystwa pani Hudson? — Musi udawać, że nie wie, o co chodzi. To, że udaje, jest tak oczywiste, że John ma ochotę się roześmiać.

— Mam na myśli propozycję, którą złożył mi pan na scenie. I… zdjęcie mi butów.

Mina Holmesa zastyga, jakby twarz obróciła mu się w kamień.

— Ach. Sądzi pan, że powodowała mną w pierwszym rzędzie chęć dopuszczenia się sodomii.

John czuje, jak się czerwieni, ale nie zaprzecza. Nie odwraca też wzroku.

— Oczywiście się pan myli. W pierwszym rzędzie powoduje mną praca, doktorze — mówi mu Holmes i w tej chwili jego głos jest całkowicie głosem Verneta. — Zawsze chodzi mi o pracę. Pomyślałbym, że będzie pan o tym pamiętał. Smutne to, ale zdaje się, że mam zwyczaj pana przeceniać. — Jego ton, jego złość, jego postawa: wszystko to należy całkowicie do Verneta.

— To dlaczego się pan zgodził? — John nie precyzuje i oczywiście nie musi. Ręce mu się trzęsą, zaciśnięte w pięści po bokach ciała.

— Och, dlaczego pana złapałem, kiedy rzucił mi się pan w ramiona? Hmm, pojęcia nie mam. Najwyraźniej powinienem był podeptać panu serce i jeszcze nim w pana cisnąć. Czy tak byłoby bardziej „współczująco”? Tak się to nazywa, jak ktoś działa wbrew swojemu własnemu dobru?

— Nie mógł mnie pan ostrzec? — pyta ostro John.

— Ostrzec przed czym? — Poruszony, Holmes całym ciężarem rozsiada się w krześle pana Havilla. Jego uniesione dłonie domagają się odpowiedzi. — „Niech pan uważa, obaj będziemy z tego mieli dokładnie to, czego chcemy, tyle tylko że pan jest za głupi, żeby to dojrzeć!” Tego pan chce? I świadomie mówię „chce”, nie „chciał”. Ostrzegałem pana, pan nie słuchał. Mówiłem panu, że pokochał pan wytwór swojej wyobraźni, a pan się upierał, że pokochał mój charakter. Nie miał pan wtedy pojęcia, jaki jest mój charakter, a teraz tym bardziej go pan nie ma, ale się pan uparł.

Za co mnie pan tak naprawdę strofuje, hmm? Za to, że nie zauważyłem, jakie potężne ryzyko niesie ze sobą doktor John Watson? Nie ma pan nic przeciwko temu, żeby uwiesić się na szyi zamaskowanemu nieznajomemu w piwnicy, ale ja, o, nie, ja jestem odpychający. Obłąkany marzyciel – jak najbardziej, ale tylko pod warunkiem, że nie towarzyszą mu żadne komplikacje, że nie ma żadnych związków z prawdziwym życiem. Czy też, Boże broń, majątku albo urodzenia, bo te są nie do przyjęcia.

— Jest taka możliwość, tylko _możliwość_ , że to dlatego, że dupek z pana i manipulant.

Holmes przewraca oczami.

— Zapędziłem pana do rogu raz, jeden raz…

— Bawił się pan mną przez cały grudzień! — Cały miesiąc rozrywki i wieczorów na mieście pod pozorem pracy.

— Rany, jak ja śmiałem dać panu jakieś pożyteczne zajęcie. Ależ łajdak ze mnie. Co za okrucieństwo, tak przewidzieć pana zwyczajowe zachowanie. Jestem przekonany, że wytrzymał pan dzisiaj prawie godzinę bezczynności, zanim przyszedł pan zawracać mi głowę.

Prawie pół godziny, ale przecież John nie będzie go poprawiał. Prawda musi jednak wyzierać mu z twarzy. Uśmiech, który przybiera w odpowiedzi Holmes, jest zbyt paskudny, żeby zasługiwał na tę nazwę.

— Nie wiedział pan, co ze sobą począć, i zaraz przybiegł z powrotem do mnie — mówi zamyślonym tonem Holmes. — Jego uśmieszek robi się szyderczy. — Ależ to musi pana irytować.

John próbuje wziąć głęboki oddech, próbuje krzyknąć i nie udaje mu się to.

— Wrócimy do starego układu — proponuje Holmes. — Pan wolałby skoczyć z mostu niż siedzieć bez celu; to się nie zmieniło. Ja muszę to skończyć; to też się nie zmieniło.

— O co pan prosi?

—  _Każę_ panu siadać i być cicho. — Holmes ujmuje pióro; atrament już dawno zasechł na stalówce.

— Odmawiam.

— Dobrze. Proszę wyjść. Precz.

John waha się przez chwilę, schwytany w pułapkę uświadomienia sobie, że w którą stronę by się nie obrócił, Holmes i tak wygra.

— Spędzi pan resztę dnia, snując się po budynku w nadziei, że okaże się pan komuś potrzebny. Mało prawdopodobne, teraz kiedy akrobata nie żyje i nie zanosi się, żeby ktoś miał go zastąpić. Jeżeli w ciągu najbliższych kilku godzin nie zaczną się spełniać pogróżki, które dostają śpiewacy, nie znajdzie pan dla siebie żadnego zajęcia.

Świadomość tego, że Holmes zastawia na niego pułapkę, nijak nie broni Johna przed logiką jego rozumowania. Świadomość tego, czego Holmes od niego chce, też w niczym tu nie pomaga.

— Pisze pan ten kawałek, w którym młody żołnierz jest w sytuacji bez wyjścia, jest przerażony. Żałuje, że w ogóle kiedyś zaufał oficerowi.

— Tak, a potem ginie straszliwą śmiercią.

To nie jest groźba, to tylko zwięzłe potwierdzenie, ale i tak brzmi fałszywie.

— Zdawało mi się, że ma umrzeć z nadzieją — mówi John. Tak mówił Vernet. — Zanim umrze, jego uczucia w tej sprawie mają się jeszcze raz odmienić.

— Zmieniłem zdanie — odpowiada Holmes. — Dość się ostatnio napatrzyłem na odmiany uczuć, a pan?

John prawie wychodzi z pokoju. Powinien to zrobić. Naprawdę powinien.

Zamiast tego siada.

Holmes ani nie mruga, ani się na niego nie gapi, ale jedno jego szybkie zdezorientowane spojrzenie wystarczy, żeby John poczuł się zadowolony z siebie.

— Stare zakończenie było lepsze — mówi John. — Było niespodziewane i dzięki temu bardziej dawało kopa.

Tym razem Holmes wbija w niego wzrok. Bierze wdech, napełniając płuca powietrzem tak, jak kto inny mógłby ładować działo. Potem bez ostrzeżenia otwiera szeroko oczy i wyszarpuje spod stosu papierów jakąś kartkę. Zabiera się do pracy bez jednego słowa, nie mówiąc już o kolejnym ataku.

John czeka przez chwilę, nie wiedząc, kiedy impet wygaśnie. Ponieważ napad pisania trwa, po prostu siedzi i patrzy. Żołądek mu się skręca, jakby trawił coś, czego nie należało jeść. Myśli, że jeśli zdarzy się jakiś wypadek, to może pani Hudson wpadnie na to, żeby go tu poszukać. Pewności nie ma.

Im dłużej Holmes pisze, tym mniej John zwraca uwagę na to, gdzie jest. Z okien za jego plecami pada mniej światła niż od kilku marnych świec. Stojące przed nim biurko istnieje tylko po to, żeby mogły na nim leżeć papiery Holmesa. Holmes podnosi wzrok na Johna tylko po to, żeby przebijać go nim na wylot. Pewnie Vernet też tak kiedyś robił, tylko nie było tego widać przez źle dopasowaną maskę.

Minuty mijają, zegar tyka, a Holmesa stopniowo ogarnia dobrze Johnowi znana, lekko maniakalna energia. Wije mu się wokół głowy, przechylając ją, po czym opanowuje jego dłonie i zmusza je do przyłożenia pióra do kartki. Powietrze rozcinają pierwsze gesty niewidzialnej batuty. Holmes porusza milcząco wargami, a jego dłonie tańczą coraz bardziej gładko. Sekwencja ich ruchów jest długa, ale wyrazista: za każdym razem, kiedy Holmes jest zmuszony ją powtórzyć, John widzi dokładne odzwierciedlenie poprzedniej.

Raz, tylko raz Holmes jęczy i przeczesuje włosy rękami. Na palcach zostaje mu pomada i mężczyzna wyrywa się z kompozytorskiego transu na tyle, żeby wytrzeć je o spodnie. Loki rwą mu się na wolność. Jeden spada bezwładnie na czoło. Chociaż Holmes to ignoruje, John nie potrafi przestać się gapić.

Wprawdzie bynajmniej nie jest to najbardziej niestosowne zachowanie, jakie przejawiał wobec tego człowieka, ale wpatrywanie się w niego szybko robi się dziwne i niezręczne. John odwraca i spuszcza wzrok, a i tak po chwili patrzy z powrotem na pogrążonego tak głęboko w swoim własnym świecie Holmesa. Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna kiwa miarowo głową w takt niesłyszalnej dla innych muzyki, podczas gdy jego palce wystukują jakiś zupełnie inny rytm. Bezgłośnie, samymi wargami wypowiada słowa libretta, powtarzając je w kółko i jednocześnie przelewając na papier.

John uświadamia sobie, że bolą go plecy, i zmienia pozycję w swoim pożyczonym krześle. Coś mu głośno przeskakuje w ramieniu. Wstaje, żeby się przeciągnąć.

Stukanie ustaje: to Holmes wyciąga ku niemu rękę, nie patrząc.

— Prawie skończyłem — mówi.

— Ja tylko…

— Prawie skończyłem. — Dwa słowa, zlewające się ze sobą, jakby wyrzucał je z siebie w pośpiechu i z ogromnym wysiłkiem.

John siada z powrotem.

Holmes dalej pisze, komponuje, skrobie piórem o papier. Co to trzeba mieć za tupet, żeby komponować piórem? Ta arogancja jest dla niego tak typowa.

„Prawie” trwa i trwa. Dziesięć minut. Dwadzieścia. Johnowi burczy w brzuchu. Nie pamięta, kiedy coś ostatnio jadł. Przesiedział tu całe popołudnie.

Pióro przestaje chrobotać.

John podnosi wzrok.

Holmes przegląda papiery, przebiegając każdą stronę wzrokiem.

— Och — mówi cicho, ze zdziwieniem.

— Co się stało? — pyta John.

Holmes dalej czegoś szuka. Wreszcie ostrożnie podnosi jedną kartkę i przygląda się zasychającemu atramentowi.

— Skończyłem — mówi.

John wstaje. Podchodzi do biurka popatrzeć, tak jakby był w stanie to zobaczyć. Atrament jeszcze błyszczy, ale na jego oczach matowieje. Nawet do góry nogami wyraźnie widać dwa różne style pisma: tu ciasną bazgraninę Verneta, tam nienaganną kursywę Holmesa. Przejścia między nimi są to gwałtowne, to stopniowe.

Czekają, aż atrament wyschnie. Potem Holmes ostrożnie składa kartki w równy stos. Kładzie na nim ręce, przyciskając go do biurka, trzymając go mocno, póki jego istnienie nie stanie się czymś pewnym.

Wolno podnosi głowę i patrzy na Johna. Z jego oczu, ust, zarysu szczęki, na której pomału zaczyna odrastać broda, wyziera jedno pytanie.

— Co…? — Głos mu się łamie, przechodzi z niskiego rejestru w wysoki. — Co mam teraz zrobić?

— Dać to panu Johnsonowi — mówi John. — Trzeba porobić kopie.

— Tak. — Wzrok Holmesa pada z powrotem na stos papierów, na którym oparł ręce. — Tak.

— A potem musi pan iść coś zjeść — ciągnie John.

Holmes marszczy czoło.

— Pan Johnson, a potem kolacja — powtarza John.

Po krótkiej chwili milczenia Holmes kiwa głową. Wstaje; coś strasznie głośno trzeszczy mu w plecach. Kiedy chowa skrzypce, raz po raz wraca wzrokiem do biurka. Swoje skrzypce, myśli John. Ma ten sam uważny dotyk, to te same dłonie na drewnie pudła. Tak, to jego skrzypce.

Zamknąwszy futerał, zabiera gotową partyturę. Zagubiony i mimo swego wzrostu w tej chwili drobny, obraca się do Johna.

— Gloriana? — pyta. — Jeśli chodzi o kolację.

— Nie mówię panu, co ma pan jeść ani gdzie. Tylko że ma pan jeść.

— Przecież nie to miałem na myśli, doktorze — mówi Holmes.

John odpowiada mu spojrzeniem.

— Wiem, co miał pan na myśli.

Holmes nie mówi nic, tylko patrzy z góry na swoje dzieło.

John otwiera przed nim drzwi i Holmes wychodzi, nie mówiąc już ani słowa.


	13. Op. 20, no. 13

Próby gnają jak na złamanie karku. Wieczór premiery zbliża się w zastraszającym tempie; zostało nieprawdopodobnie mało czasu. Chór się jąka, tancerze potykają i z każdym dniem Holmes wygląda na o krok bliższego zamordowania kogoś.

John schodzi mu z drogi, usuwając się daleko poza zasięg strzału. Jest o wiele zbyt zajęty inną pracą, którą sobie znalazł, a mianowicie zapewnianiem najważniejszych solistów, że nikt nie otruł ich po raz drugi. Hipochondria szerzy się od czasu fali zatruć, ale z każdym podrzuconym śpiewakom listem z pogróżkami paranoja narasta.

Jego zadaniem na ten okres jest więc ciągłe uspokajanie ich i zapewnianie, że nic im nie grozi. O ile wszyscy wezmą się w garść, upiór zostanie schwytany w czasie premiery. Jeśli tylko nikt się nie wyłamie, to plan będzie można wprowadzić w życie. Podczas gdy aktorzy i muzycy robią próby, to samo robią policjanci.

Na trzy dni przed otwarciem szyki się łamią. Rezygnuje jedna trudem radząca sobie ze swoją rólką chórzystka, tylko tyle, ale to otwiera śluzę. Kiedy już raz panika zacznie szaleć, nie da się jej powstrzymać. Pan Havill dopłaca odtwórcom głównych ról, żeby z nimi zostali, ale i tak tracą Kleopatrę. Wierniejszy granej przez siebie postaci, niż by sobie tego życzyli, Antoniusz podąża za nią, uciekając z pola bitwy. Wśród pozostałych członków zespołu podnosi się wrzawa; zwłaszcza pracownicy obsługi gorzko przyjmują ucieczki aktorów.

Nieustępliwy optymizm okazuje jak zwykle tylko panna Hooper.

— Na dzisiejsze awaryjne przesłuchania przyprowadziłam przyjaciela — mówi Johnowi przy bardzo szybkim lunchu w sąsiadującej z operą jadłodajni. Po pewnym czasie trzeba wyrwać się z gmachu opery, żeby nie zwariować. — No, „przyjaciela”. To znaczy, eee. Właściwie to raczej znajomy. Ale przynajmniej umie śpiewać.

— Ma jeszcze jakieś zalety? — pyta John. Hooper tak bardzo wygląda, jakby coś przeskrobała, że nie może nie zapytać.

Jej uśmiech zaczyna zdradzać poczucie winy.

— Ten kostium idealnie by na niego pasował, a ja nie chcę go kolejny raz przerabiać.

Po raz pierwszy tego dnia John nawet się śmieje.

— Jak się nazywa?

— Pan James Zucco.

— Z Włoch?

— Nie jestem pewna — przyznaje Molly. — Nie ma akcentu, ale wiem, że mówi po włosku.

To więcej, niż można powiedzieć o sporej części ich obsady.

— No to życzmy panu Zuccowi powodzenia.

Molly kiwa głową. Siedzą jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym kobieta wzdycha.

— Po prostu nie chcę kolejnej przeróbki. — Wyrywa jej się jeszcze jedno westchnienie, ale potem wyraźnie się rozchmurza. — Przepraszam, nie powinnam narzekać. Idziemy?

Płacą i wychodzą. Inni pracownicy opery wstają od stolików i idą w ich ślady, przypominając Johnowi nieco spłoszone stado zwierząt. Wszyscy trzymają się blisko siebie, nawet na ulicy. John i Hopkins sami z siebie ustawiają się po obu bokach Molly.

 

***

 

Po długim dniu zapewniania wszystkich, że nikt nie jest umierający, John z jękiem siada w powozie. Choć pani Hudson na niego cmoka, sama nie wygląda ani trochę lepiej.

— Jaki werdykt? — pyta John.

— Mamy Antoniusza. Ma przed sobą nie lada zadanie, dwa dni na nauczenie się takiego długiego tekstu. Opatrzności niech będą dzięki, że to w sumie mało istotna rola. I wszyscy inni mają już teraz dublerów – z wyjątkiem Kleopatry.

To zdecydowanie dobra wiadomość, choć mogłoby być lepiej. Trudno powiedzieć, czy to rzecz stresu spowodowanego pośpiesznymi próbami, czy początek prawdziwej choroby, ale signor Valeri wygląda niewyraźnie, a przecież potrzebują na przedstawienie oficera.

— A co z Kleopatrą?

— No cóż… Kleopatra ma tylko ten jeden duet, prawda? To bardzo mała rola.

Mała rola, ale taka, która musi wypaść zjawiskowo.

— Nie mamy jej, prawda.

— Może Kleopatra mogłaby uciec z bitwy morskiej trochę wcześniej? I nie śpiewać?

— O Boże.

Pani Hudson wzdycha.

— Nie wygląda to dobrze, prawda?

— Wybrnęliście sobie już kiedyś z gorszej sytuacji?

— O, na pewno — mówi pani Hudson. — Tak z marszu to żadnej nie pamiętam. Ale musiało się tak kiedyś zdarzyć.

Przez resztę drogi nic nie mówią. Dopiero kiedy John zapłaci dorożkarzowi, wejdą oboje do domu i się ogrzeją, John pyta:

— Słyszała pani coś o tym dochodzeniu, które prowadzi policja?

— Z tego, co słyszałam, same ślepe zaułki — odpowiada ona. — Sprawdzili poprzedniego właściciela i wszystkich innych, którzy byli wtedy zainteresowani kupnem. Jak dotąd nic.

— A co z rodziną… Przepraszam, jak się nazywał dawny właściciel?

— Pan O’Connell. Właściwie nie miał większej rodziny. A w każdym razie nie miał dzieci, więc nikt z jego rodziny już nie żyje. Nie, wydaje mi się, że mają rację, podejrzewając, że to któryś niedoszły nabywca.

— Długo czekał — mówi John.

— Rzeczywiście — zgadza się pani Hudson. — Ale to tylko przy założeniu, że jego celem jest odzyskanie opery, a nie po prostu wymuszenie pieniędzy.

John marszczy brwi.

— Zdawało mi się, że przestał tego próbować.

— O, nie — poprawia go pani Hudson. — Upiór dalej pisze listy, wie pan. Za dwadzieścia tysięcy funtów wszystko to się skończy. — Na myśl o tym marszczy nos. — Oczywiście ta kwota kupiłaby spokój tylko na miesiąc, a opera raczej nie mogłaby sobie na nią pozwolić, nawet gdybyśmy chcieli ją płacić.

Z perspektywy Johna nie ma to większego sensu.

— Po co rozbijać skarbonkę, z której chce się jeszcze korzystać?

— Nie wiem. Może on lubi rozbijać. Zdecydowanie robi takie wrażenie.

— Tu ma pani rację.

Rozmawiają jeszcze przez jakiś czas, ale potem oboje zaczynają ziewać. Uśmiechają się do siebie zaciśniętymi wargami i uparcie ignorują fakt, że John musi ją o to wszystko pytać dlatego, że Holmes już nie chce go o wszystkim informować. Chociaż może Holmes by chciał, gdyby John go o to poprosił.

Tak czy inaczej, żegnają się i idą spać.

 

***

 

Patrzenie na Holmesa jest niebezpieczne.

Szczególnie niebezpieczne jest patrzenie na Holmesa w miejscach publicznych.

Oczywiście niemożliwe jest przy tym oderwanie od Holmesa wzroku. John nie potrafi powiedzieć, czy to lepiej, czy gorzej, że problem ten nie dotyczy tylko jego. Wszyscy pracownicy opery, którzy nie są akurat zajęci czym innym, przyszli zobaczyć, czy trzeba będzie opóźnić premierę. Przesłuchania na Kleopatrę idą powoli do przodu; przed nimi ich drugi dzień i coraz krótsza kolejka śpiewaczek. John i Green mają dobre miejsca z przodu, na tyle blisko, że widzą nie tylko nieszczęsne solistki, ale też Holmesa i pana Johnsona. Kiedy Kleopatra zostanie wyłoniona, będzie miała niewiele więcej niż dobę na przygotowanie się, zanim wyjdzie jutro wieczorem na scenę.

Podczas gdy pan Johnson robi notatki na prowizorycznym biurku ustawionym przed fosą, Holmes chodzi nerwowo tam i z powrotem. Czasem, rzadko, staje nieruchomo. Okrzyk „Następna!” wychodzi od niego dwa razy częściej niż od pana Johnsona, ale ten ani razu się nie sprzeciwia.

Raz i tylko raz Johnson mówi jednej z kobiet, żeby została. W uszach Johna jej głos brzmi przepięknie i może dałoby się nadać jej odpowiedni do tej roli wygląd. Dyrygent daje jej nuty i słowa do partii Kleopatry i każe jej pokazać, ile da radę zapamiętać.

— W najgorszym wypadku — zgadza się Holmes, jeśli można to nazwać zgodą.

— Jeżeli to możliwe, sir — mówi do Holmesa pan Johnson — poszukałbym sposobu na obejście się bez Kleopatry. Może trzeba z niej będzie zrobić rolę niemą.

Stojąc z rękami zaplecionymi na piersi, Holmes przygryza wargę. Jego spięte ciało jest raz jeszcze ciałem Verneta. We włosach ma bruzdy w miejscach, gdzie przeczesywał je palcami.

— Myślałem o tym — przyznaje.

Siedzący obok Johna Green pyta szeptem:

— Panowie dalej pokłóceni?

Zaskoczony, John się na niego gapi.

— Co takiego?

— Nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym pana winił — ciągnie Green. — Gdyby jakiś facet zaprzyjaźnił się ze mną po to, żeby zdobyć kobietę, też bym się zdenerwował.

— Nie żałuję, że przedstawiłem go pannie Adler — kłamie John.

— To jest pan bardziej wspaniałomyślny ode mnie. — Green patrzy, jak pan Johnson i Holmes dyskutują spokojnie nad jakimś fragmentem nut. — Facet zawdzięcza panu nie tylko swoją kobietę, ale i życie, a potem nie odzywa się do pana przez tydzień. Maniery to on ma fatalne.

John prawie zaczyna Holmesa bronić – tak naprawdę to żaden z nich nie jest skłonny zauważyć tego drugiego, kiedy mijają się na korytarzach – ale nie ufa sobie; boi się, że mógłby powiedzieć za dużo. Zamiast tego zadowala się taką odpowiedzią:

— Każdy jest nieuprzejmy, kiedy jest zestresowany. Niedługo wszystko się uspokoi.

— I niech pan to sobie dalej wmawia, doktorze — mówi mu Green. — A ja dalej będę tu siedział i panu nie wierzył.

— Jest pan po prostu zły, że on ciągle się w coś wtrąca za kulisami.

Green odchrząkuje.

— Bo to nie w porządku, że tak się tu pcha z butami i wtyka nos we wszystko. To moja scena, do cholery. A ten przychodzi, zastaje wszystko w trakcie przygotowania i stroi fochy. Panowie szlachta nie bez powodu są od siedzenia na widowni, wie pan.

— Wiem — zgadza się z nim John. To wystarcza, żeby Green zaczął wymieniać – oczywiście po cichu – swoje liczne pretensje do Holmesa. Nie ma to być zabawne, ani trochę, ale John gryzie się w policzek, żeby się nie roześmiać, tylko kiwać głową i narzekać razem z nim. Bo, tak, oczywiście że Holmes ma dla swojej wizji wygórowane, wręcz absurdalne standardy. Oczywiście że nieustannie włazi wszystkim na głowę. On nie tylko sądzi, że wie lepiej, on _wie_ , że wie lepiej, i oczekuje, że wszyscy mu się podporządkują. Ostatecznie u niego w głowie ta muzyka jest perfekcyjna, a muzycy w fosie i na scenie są tylko ludźmi.

W końcu lista narzekań Greena się kończy. Oglądają jeszcze kilka występów, po czym Green wzdycha i prawie wstaje.

— A — mówi zamiast tego. — Zanim zapomnę.

— Hmm?

— Proszę lepiej uważać na swoją damę — mówi mu Green. — Bo zainteresował się nią ten nowy Antoniusz. Ten Zucco.

John wlepia w niego nieruchomy wzrok. Chwilę trwa, zanim zrozumie, o kogo chodzi.

— Panna Hooper nie jest moją damą — mówi.

— I jeśli nie wykona pan szybko jakiegoś ruchu, to już tak zostanie. Patrzenie na pana aż boli, wie pan.

— Robię to tylko po to, żeby pana irytować — zarzeka się John.

— Och, zjeżdżaj pan. Niech pan potem nie mówi, że pana nie ostrzegałem. — Green wstaje. — Lepiej wrócę do pracy, póki nasz potwór jest zajęty czym innym.

John unosi rękę na pożegnanie. Nie podnosi się z krzesła, ale nie zostało już wiele do oglądania. Panna Adler wpada obejrzeć końcówkę przesłuchania i jej milczące, niedbałe wejście jest lepsze od całej arii ich niedoszłej Kleopatry. Bynajmniej nie tylko John odwraca się, żeby na nią patrzeć. Robią to też Holmes i pan Johnson i Holmes aż otwiera szeroko oczy z wrażenia.

— Mogłaby pani zaśpiewać obie role? — woła do niej Holmes.

— Co pan mówi? — Pan Johnson, słysząc ten pomysł, natychmiast kręci głową. — Oczywiście że nie mogłaby.

— Jej rola i rola Kleopatry nie nakładają się na siebie — przekonuje Holmes. — Wszystko, czego potrzebujemy, to odpowiednio szybka zmiana kostiumu.

— Panie Holmes, ja szanuję pański podziw dla talentu panny Adler…

— A czuł pan dzisiaj podziw dla czyjegoś innego talentu, maestro? — pyta Holmes. — Jeżeli tak, to niech pan to z łaski swojej powie. W przeciwnym razie uważam, że jest dość jasne, jaki mamy wybór.

Pan Johnson się waha, potem wzdycha.

— Panno Adler, byłaby pani skłonna zaśpiewać tę partię? Chociaż obawiam się, że może ona mocno nadwyrężyć pani skalę.

Panna Adler podchodzi bliżej i uśmiecha się, biorąc do ręki nuty i tekst. Choć John widzi jej minę tylko z boku, to i tak mu to wystarczy. Prawdę mówiąc fakt, że pan Johnson nie wycofuje się natychmiast, dobrze świadczy o jego charakterze i odwadze.

Panna Adler wychodzi na scenę. Powietrze wypełnia szelest: to każdy, kto siedzi w tej chwili gdzieś na widowni, prostuje plecy. Szelest zamiera; wszyscy nieruchomieją i milkną. Śpiewaczka rzuca okiem na swoje nuty i tekst jak na gazetę, którą już przeczytała. Potem delikatnym ruchem dłoni daje znak pianiście, jakby był jej najdroższym przyjacielem.

— Wolałaby pani najpierw rozgrzewkę? — pyta muzyk. Ona się uśmiecha – nie, nie wolałaby – i pianista zaczyna grać.

Gra wstęp i oto na ich niekompletnej scenie rozgrywa się szkic, ledwo szkic bitwy morskiej. Panna Adler śpiewa, potem nadpływają okręty. Okręty niesione morzem, okręty niosące z kolei na pokładach swoją dumną królową. Kobieta śpiewa o ich sile i ten śpiew jest jej urodą. Tam, gdzie sopran wzniósłby się wysoko, kontralt musi zejść nisko, a jednak to w niczym nie szpeci jej pieśni. Jej głos w locie nie spada, tylko nurkuje jak ptak, wpadając w fale, a potem wynurzając się z piany.

I wtedy jej głos się łamie, łamie się zgodnie z planem. Choć śpiewa sama, jest jasne, gdzie zostawia miejsce dla Antoniusza. Milczenie nieobecnego wodza wybrzmiewa obok jej okrzyku. Jej przerażenie jest wyraźnie widoczne, jej siła zostaje poddana próbie i wycofując się z bitwy, po prostu daje krok do tyłu, i jeszcze jeden, i jeszcze – a jednak zabiera ze sobą okręty. Z jednym finalnym uderzeniem strachu Kleopatra ucieka i zostaje tylko panna Adler.

Pianista kończy grać. Widownia wstaje w milczeniu. Holmes cały świeci, w euforii, w zachwycie, jakby panna Adler była żywym wcieleniem jego muzyki. John coś nie może oddychać.

Pan Johnson odchrząkuje.

— No cóż — mówi. Patrzy na Holmesa. Po rzucającej się w oczy chwili Holmes napotyka jego wzrok. — Jak szybko może pan wprowadzić poprawki?

— Bardzo — odpowiada Holmes. Głos ma schrypnięty i niski.

— No tak. Niech ktoś lepiej powie kostiumografce.

 

***

 

Na myśl o kolejnych poprawkach panna Hooper robi taką minę, jakby się miała rozpłakać. A w każdym razie John zakłada, że to o tym rozmawia z panem Zukkiem. Zucco wydaje się być człowiekiem niezbyt energicznym, co panna Hooper przypuszczalnie uważa za kojące.

Próbując im nie przeszkodzić, kiedy ich mija w wąskim korytarzu, John czuje jednak ukłucie irytacji. Green się myli, oczywiście że się myli, jednak to i tak jest w pewnym sensie miejsce i rola Johna. To on jest pocieszycielem. To on łapie mocno za miotające się bezprzytomnie ręce i mówi „Proszę mi to jeszcze raz wyjaśnić”. To on uważa, żeby mieć spokój w głosie, kiedy pyta „Co musi pani zrobić w następnej kolejności?” Choć teoretycznie nie jest to jego praca, to dalej jest to jego zadanie, przyjacielski obowiązek i trochę go obraża to, że został odepchnięty, a jego miejsce zajął jakiś śpiewak.

To nowy rodzaj bezradności, nie do zniesienia. Co właściwie ma teraz robić? Jest tyle do zrobienia, a wszystko, na co go stać, to zapewnienie jeszcze jednego solisty, że nikt go nie zabije. John odkrywa, że jako dwukrotna ofiara podpalenia nie ma już cierpliwości do pocieszania ludzi, którzy boją się zwykłych listów. Po całym tym zamieszaniu prawie ulgę przynosi mu fakt, że Valeriemu może rzeczywiście coś być. Ale choćby nie wiadomo jak próbował się powstrzymać, uwaga Johna przeskakuje do innego, pilniejszego problemu:

— Jestem pewny, że mogę w tej sprawie pomóc — zgłasza się głośno za jego plecami pan Zucco. John się odwraca, ale zaraz do niego dociera, że pan Zucco mówi do panny Hooper.

— To na pewno nie będzie kłopot?

— Ależ skąd, żaden kłopot!

John mocniej zaciska rękę na uchwytach torby lekarskiej. Myśli o czynach niestosownych i gwałtownych, póki ochota popełnienia ich nie minie.

To niedorzeczne. To kompletnie i zupełnie niedorzeczne i powinien przestać o tym myśleć, bo tylko się od tego denerwuje. Tak się denerwuje, że czuje w piersi fizyczny ból, taki okropny, odbierający oddech ucisk.

I ta aria, ta _głupia_ aria nie chce przestać chodzić mu po głowie, w kółko i w kółko, a on nawet nie zna porządnie tekstu, bo ten jest po włosku. To nawet nie ma być istotna rola, Kleopatra czy nie Kleopatra. To rólka dla gościnnie występującej przeziębionej diwy. Imponująca dla imienia postaci i suspensu, nie tyle dla jej znaczenia co dla jej dostojeństwa. Nic takiego znowu nadzwyczajnego, a poza tym to zastępstwo to racjonalna decyzja. To nie jest żaden prezent. Choć może należałoby raczej powiedzieć, że to nie _kolejny_ prezent.

Poza tym to przecież zupełna nieprawda, co wszyscy mówią. Holmes nie napisał dla niej opery. Holmes nie pisze dla nikogo poza sobą samym. John widział go przy pisaniu, widział, co pcha go naprzód: bezlitosne, szalone siły mieszkające w jego własnym umyśle. Myśl, że Holmes miałby komponować dla jakiegokolwiek innego powodu, nie zaś po to, żeby przebłagać te demony, jest absurdalna. Jeśli nikt inny tego nie dostrzega, to tylko dlatego, że nikt inny nie wiedział go nigdy w obłędzie pracy. Wszyscy oni są niedoinformowani.

Jest różnica między znalezieniem u kogoś natchnienia, a poświęceniem tej muzie dzieła. Znaczna, oczywista różnica. Ile obrazów zadedykowano miskom z owocami? Otóż ani jednego. Panna Adler jest śpiewaczką, i to cudowną, i jeśli Holmes pieści ją wzrokiem tak, jak pieści palcami swoje skrzypce, to niech i tak będzie. Jeśli zachwyca się wykonaniem swojego utworu, to docenia w ten sposób nie tylko ją, ale i siebie samego. Każdy akt podziwu jest z założenia aktem ego, a akurat ego to Holmesowi nie brakuje. To jasne, że w jego wykonaniu podziw jest czymś tak niepohamowanym.

Gdyby John był obecny przy pierwszym wykonaniu w obecności Holmesa jego partytury, zobaczyłby na jego twarzy ten sam wyraz uwielbienia. I choć rozłożony na całą orkiestrę, nie skoncentrowany na jednej kobiecie, wyraz ten byłby jak najbardziej na miejscu. Wręcz należałoby się go spodziewać. To żadna różnica, orkiestra czy śpiewaczka, a zatem nie ma się czym przejmować. Holmes się po prostu cieszy, że wszystko zbliża się do punktu kulminacyjnego, do końca.

Zresztą gdyby Holmes miał być zadowolony z jakiejś muzy, to przecież tą muzą nie byłaby panna Adler. Nie żeby John był zaraz taką dobrą muzą. Nie, John był źródłem informacji, ale za to dobrym. Nigdy nie miał możliwości zobaczyć wyrazu całej twarzy Verneta, kiedy opowiadał mu o wojsku, i Indiach, i całej tej śmierci, jaką potrafi spowodować infekcja już po bitwie. Nie bardzo interesował go w czasie tych rozmów kontakt wzrokowy. Jednak ani przez chwilę nie wątpił w skierowane na niego w tych chwilach absolutne skupienie. Każdy na nowo doświadczony ból, każdy na nowo przeżyty strach i każda pozbawiona sensu chwila, jaką w życiu zniósł, wreszcie okazały się na coś przydatne. Tyle bezużytecznych, paraliżujących wspomnień nagle zyskało jakiś cel.

Czy Holmes tak wtedy na niego patrzył? Tylko bez końca analizował, czy był w nim zachwyt i lęk?

Co za głupie pytanie. Oczywiście że nie. Może i Holmes doceniał relację z pierwszej ręki, ale prawdziwie pomocny John okazał się później. Kiedy naciskał i popychał, chwalił i uspokajał: to wtedy musiało się to zacząć dla Holmesa. Praca była najważniejsza, tak dla Johna jak i dla Holmesa i może to właśnie to Holmes w nim zobaczył.

No ale. Myślenie o tym teraz jest bezcelowe. Zwłaszcza kiedy ma się coś do zrobienia. John puka do drzwi garderoby i woła po nazwisku signora Valeriego. Valeri odpowiada śmiertelnie zmęczonym barytonem i wpuszcza go do środka. Choć jest blady, nie ma gorączki. John zaleca mu, żeby wypoczywał i się nawadniał, ale kiedy sugeruje, żeby wziął coś na uspokojenie, Valeri się obraża, mówi coś ostrego i nie przeprasza. Po latach spędzonych w miejscu pełnym przewrażliwionych ludzi John ledwo to zauważa.

 

***

 

— Jutro wieczorem — powtarza bez przerwy pani Hudson. — Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Jutro wieczorem.

— Potwierdził, że będzie, prawda? — upewnia się John.

— Upiór będzie, a policja jest gotowa.

— Jest pani pewna?

Kobieta kiwa głową i podsuwa nowy kąsek:

— Zamieścili w gazecie ogłoszenie, proponując mu lożę, a on przyjął zaproszenie.

— Och, świetnie. Bo to w ogóle nie jest oczywista zasadzka.

Pani Hudson śmieje się nerwowo; to więcej, niż jest w stanie zrobić John. Siedzą jeszcze jakiś czas przy stole, powstrzymując ziewanie. John porusza ramieniem i mu w nim strzela. Herbata zdążyła im wystygnąć, no chyba że pani Hudson naprawdę dodała do niej aż tyle whisky. Alkohol skutecznie koi nerwy. John wątpi, by bez niego dał jakoś radę dzisiaj zasnąć.

— Jutro wieczorem — mówi znowu pani Hudson. — Wierzyć się nie chce.

— Boże, mam nadzieję, że się uda.

— Opera czy zasadzka?

— Jedno i drugie? — John kiwa głową. — Jedno i drugie.

— Może to jest tak, że tylko jedna z tych dwóch rzeczy może się udać — ostrzega go ona.

— Wiem. — Obraca filiżankę, jakby przyglądał się uważnie powtarzającym się niebieskim wzorom. Nie przygląda się. — Wolałbym zasadzkę. Przeprosiłbym widzów, a potem zapewnił ich, że teraz już wszystko wróci do normy.

— Hmm. — Wydając ten odgłos, pani Hudson jakby się uśmiecha, choć nieznacznie. — To by było miłe. Ale jeśli ta opera nie zostanie dobrze przyjęta… Jednak się martwię. Biedactwo, to by mu złamało serce.

John odkrywa w sobie nowe zainteresowanie filiżanką.

Pani Hudson z opóźnieniem uświadamia sobie, co powiedziała.

— Och! Och, nie miałam, naturalnie nie miałam na myśli…

— Wszystko w porządku — mówi stanowczo John. — Chyba pójdę już na górę. Jutro wielki dzień.

— Tak. Święta racja. Sama powinnam iść się położyć.

— Dobranoc, pani Hudson.

— Dobranoc, John. — W jej słowach słychać przeprosiny.

Przebierając się do spania, John robi, co może, żeby się nad tym za bardzo nie zastanawiać, ale to taka rzecz, o której trudno przestać myśleć. Wyobraża sobie Holmesa, jak siedzi z bratem w loży numer pięć, a obu ich ochraniają liczni policjanci. Czy jeśli opera okaże się klapą, Holmes dostanie jeszcze czas na ucieczkę przed ludzkim towarzystwem i swoją pracę? Już i tak jest wystarczająco zdesperowany.

Kręcąc głową nad samym sobą, John gasi światło. Wchodzi do łóżka. Kładzie się na plecach i czuje, jak z mięśni kręgosłupa uchodzi mu napięcie. Ból uniemożliwia sen, ale nie przeszkadza w myśleniu.

Możliwe – i tylko możliwe – że John powinien był pójść na tę kolację. Tylko że nie powinien. Oczywiście że nie powinien.

A jednak – co jeśli to była ostatnia szansa? To taka dziwna myśl, jak się weźmie pod uwagę, ile razy Holmes dawał mu szansę, ale coś w niej jest. Holmes był wyczerpany i wyraźnie zdezorientowany. Wykończony pracą, wyciągnął do Johna rękę z przyzwyczajenia. Kiedy był czujny, okazywał tylko wrogość i unikał go, jakby to on był stroną pokrzywdzoną. Owszem, spotkało go odrzucenie, ale przecież nie krzywda. John go nie okłamał.

„Powiedział pan, że pokochał mnie za mój charakter” – oskarża jak echo pamięć. Tyle że to niesprawiedliwe oskarżenie. John nie znał jego charakteru. Nigdy nie miał szansy go poznać, nie miał prawdziwej szansy. Odezwał się, nie znając faktów, i jeśli Holmes uparcie zamierza mieć mu to za złe, to niech tak będzie.

Jeśli to ostatnie zaproszenie na kolację faktycznie było ostatnie, to też dobrze. Tak naprawdę to tak będzie najlepiej. Jakie życie mogłoby go czekać z Holmesem? Z Holmesem, który jest dwulicowy w jak najbardziej dosłownym sensie, istny Janus. Nawet gdyby mógł zmusić Holmesa, żeby przysiągł, że mówi samą prawdę — co z tego? Dalej byłoby to życie skazane na mrok. Żeby się do siebie zbliżyć, musieliby być w ukryciu, a pogodzenie się z takim milczeniem byłoby nie do zniesienia. John z bólem w końcu rozumie swoją nieżyjącą siostrę.

Z niczego właściwie nie rezygnuje, wyrzekając się Holmesa. Owszem, może będzie tęsknił za skrzypcami, które przemieniłyby nowe koszmary w muzykę, ale to właściwie wszystko. Na pewno nie będzie tęsknił za operą, mimo że ich wspólna praca nad nią sprawiła mu niespodziewaną radość. Ktoś inny będzie musiał przeciągać Holmesa przez jego chwile szalonego zwątpienia. Kto by to nie był, John życzy tej osobie powodzenia. Na pewno nie będzie to panna Adler.

Wzdycha i przewraca się na drugi bok. Ogarnia go niewytłumaczalna chęć chodzenia tam i z powrotem po pokoju; żeby ją opanować, mocniej zaciska powieki.

Traci przyjaciela. Owszem. Samolubnego, zarozumiałego, despotycznego przyjaciela, który nie wie, gdzie są granice prywatności, za to ma sprytny język. W sensie dowcipu. Chociaż w tym drugim znaczeniu jak najbardziej też. John postanawia nad tym nie przemyśliwać. Będzie po prostu leżał we własnym łóżku, nie myśląc o tym.

Obraca się z powrotem na tamten bok i nie przestaje myśleć. Jeśli już, to myśli jeszcze bardziej kłębią mu się w głowie. Myśli o Holmesie przyciskającym się do niego przez spodnie, czeka na odruchowy przypływ wstrętu i nie doczekuje się go. Nie, czuje coś zupełnie przeciwnego. Jego ciała już nie interesuje, że tamte pocałunki wymieniał z Holmesem w przebraniu, udającym kogoś innego. Chryste, co za beznadzieja.

Umysł zdradza go i brnie dalej. Co gdyby Holmes nie odwrócił wtedy jego uwagi muzyką? Czy w tym małym pokoiku za głównym pomieszczeniem dalej stało łóżko? Prawda, ledwo prycza z zasłoną, ale zawsze łóżko.

Twarz wykrzywia mu mimowolny uśmiech, kiedy powraca wspomnienie rozczochranej głowy prosto z łóżka, absurdalnej, oglądanej wczesnym popołudniem. To popołudnie, kiedy zszedł na dół i zastał świece ostygłe, maskę na stole – ten moment ma wypalony w mózgu na stałe i nic go nie wywabi. Lęk przed tym, że Vernet zniknął, że coś mu się stało, już wtedy był silny. Aż prawie śmiesznie silny, biorąc pod uwagę, jak się to wszystko skończyło. Nie, tego popołudnia nie było powodów do obaw. Vernet przepracował się po prostu w bezczasowej, bezkresnej nocy podziemi.

Tyle że… nie. To było po jednej z ich niezliczonych kłótni, choć John nie pamięta, o co akurat wtedy im poszło. Rozłąkę pamięta. Za bardzo nie mógł się doczekać, aż się z nim zobaczy, żeby tak zupełnie zapomnieć tę przerwę, czy też to, jak Holmes wypełnił sobą tę pustą przestrzeń. Był nawet trochę zły na Holmesa za to, że nie zostawia mu czasu na zejście do tuneli. Bo Holmes został do późna, żeby mieć pewność, że John wyjdzie z budynku przed nim.

Co znaczy, że na tej pryczy… Oczywiście że na tej pryczy był Holmes. Vernet bez maski to Holmes, a maskę John miał w ręce. Ale to by znaczyło, że Holmes przez całą noc był zajęty przy śledztwie, po czym pobiegł się zdrzemnąć na pryczy w piwnicy. Jakie jeszcze absurdalne manewry przeprowadzał, żeby nie złamać poleceń brata?

Nie da się ukryć, że to zdumiewające. Żeby człowiek, który jest o włos od tytułu hrabiowskiego, sypiał w takich warunkach i jadał puszki. Jakim trzeba być idiotą, żeby tak postępować? Wystarczającym skandalem byłoby już, gdyby spróbował tego nie arystokrata, a po prostu dżentelmen. A to bieganie tam i z powrotem, zresztą sam wysiłek pilnowania, żeby jedno życie nie pomieszało się z drugim – jakiego absurdalnego oddania to wymaga? I wszystko to dla jakiejś cholernej opery.

Johnowi okropnie kręci się w głowie, kiedy pojmuje, że zna charakter Holmesa, charakter równie szlachetny co kretyński.

Przewraca się na plecy, żeby łatwiej wpatrywało mu się w sufit. Powoli, jakby zapinał płaszcz, dopasowuje jedną stronę swoich wspomnień do drugiej, wypełniając luki w swojej wiedzy co bardziej rzucającymi się w oczy szczegółami. W szufladzie jego pożyczonego biurka jest pewna koperta, ale John wcisnął Vernetowi do ręki pieniądze na długo przed tym, jak Holmes zaczął płacić za jego posiłki na mieście. Przypomina sobie niczym niesprowokowaną wściekłość Verneta po tym, jak John odrzucił Holmesa, i nietypową dla Holmesa wyrozumiałość, kiedy zaakceptował Verneta. Jeden mężczyzna, tylko ten jeden, uginający się pod ciężarem dwóch tożsamości i od niego ogłupiały.

Gdyby Holmes dostrzegł wtedy wyjście z sytuacji, wszystko mogło się skończyć inaczej. Rozwiązanie było tak szokująco proste. Czy gdyby poprosił Johna, żeby ten trochę poczekał, to korona by mu z głowy spadła? Czy był jakiś powód, dla którego nie mógł sam zaczekać na jego powrót i wyjaśnić, że potrzebuje czasu na wyprostowanie zawiłej sytuacji? Mógł ostrzec Johna, że ten strasznie się wścieknie. Mógł mu powiedzieć, żeby zaczekał do początku jesieni, kiedy na świecie będzie już bratanica lub bratanek. Mógł to przedstawić jako gest niebywałego sentymentalizmu, chęć odczekania do pierwszej rocznicy ich pierwszego spotkania.

Trudno by się było doczekać, to pewne. Tymczasem pisaliby do siebie. Albo może nie? Ależ tak, listy zapisane ciasnymi bazgrołami, nie tym eleganckim pismem; tak, to możliwe. Czy wynikłe z tego napięcie doprowadziłoby panią Hudson do łez, czy może poczułaby ulgę, że mają jakiś plan na przyszłość? John ma nadzieję, że to drugie.

Potem, po pół roku niewidzenia się z Vernetem i utrzymywania uprzejmego dystansu między sobą a Holmesem, John otrzymałby list nakazujący mu, żeby wybrał restaurację i przypominający mu, żeby nad sobą panował. John skwapliwie wybrałby lokal, śmiejąc się z pomysłu, że miałby być zły, no chyba że za to opóźnienie.

Chwila prawdy przyszłaby nieoczekiwanie. Nie mogąc się oprzeć dramatycznemu efektowi, jaki daje spóźnienie, Holmes wszedłby do środka, kiedy John siedziałby już przy stole. Zachowując niezmącony spokój i wdzięk, usiadłby naprzeciwko, a John niezręcznie szukałby jakiejś wymówki albo pretekstu, żeby się go pozbyć, żeby Vernet nie zobaczył go w towarzystwie i nie posądził o nielojalność.

Holmes ujawniłby się po cichu, ale dramatycznie. Może podałby Johnowi liścik, coś w stylu „Proszę się nie złościć – ostrzegałem Pana”. Może podsunąłby Johnowi swoją zagojoną dłoń i nalegał tak długo, póki John by jej nie obejrzał i nie zobaczył znikającej blizny. Może po prostu zniżyłby głos do barytonu i powiedział „Cieszę się, że pan zaczekał”.

John byłby zaskoczony i bardzo zły, ale publiczne miejsce spotkania wystarczyłoby, żeby wymusić na nim spokój. Może Holmes mówiłby dalej, może powiedziałby coś w rodzaju „Chciałem odpowiedzieć na obawy, którym dał pan wyraz podczas maskarady”, po czym opowiedziałby Johnowi, co się ostatnio dzieje w jego życiu, rodzinie, muzyce. Po miesiącach ostrzeżeń John byłby lepiej przygotowany. Może przy sałacie dalej byłby zły; może złość przeszłaby mu zupełnie jeszcze przed deserem.

Co później, John nie jest pewny. Ale coś by się wydarzyło, coś innego, nie ten pat, w którym są obecnie. Później wsiedliby do dorożki, ramię przy ramieniu, a jej zamknięte drzwiczki zakryłyby nie tylko ich nogi, ale i dłonie. Pojechaliby najpierw na 221 Baker Street, powiedzieć pani Hudson, że już wszystko jasne. Ulżyłoby jej, byłaby przeszczęśliwa. Potem Holmes zapytałby Johna, co też się stało z jego szalikiem; John poszedłby po niego do sypialni, a Holmes za nim. Ciąg dalszy byłby oczywiście skomplikowany, ale John zrobiłby wszystko, co w jego mocy, żeby ich obronić przed wrogością ludzi, jednocześnie będąc dla Holmesa przewodnikiem po jego muzyce. Bywają gorsze pomysły na życie.

Mogli to mieć. Mogliby, gdyby tamtego wieczoru Holmes nie uciekł po kilku rozkosznych pocałunkach.

Teraz to już przepadło. Jeśli tamta propozycja wspólnej kolacji była ostatnim podejściem Holmesa, przepadło na dobre.

John ostatni raz obraca się na drugi bok i zasypia, żałując, że się nie zgodził.

 

***

 

Rano wkłada kopertę na wierzch torby, na rewolwer. Nie ma pojęcia, co z nią zrobić, ale do premiery coś wymyśli. Szalik absolutnie się do niej nie zmieści, ale co ze spinką do niego? Nie, to zbyt wieloznaczne. Zresztą sam szalik to za daleko idąca deklaracja. Nie może go przecież założyć. Biorąc pod uwagę, do czego był używany poprzednio, byłoby to o wiele zbyt wulgarne.

Musi być jakaś inna możliwość, jakiś drobiazg. John nie chce przecież prosić Holmesa, żeby ten skoczył mu w ramiona. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że Holmes pewnie już się nauczył, żeby przestać skakać. John potrzebuje po prostu jakiegoś pierwszego kroku, jakiegoś znaku, że przebaczenie jest blisko. I musi go znaleźć, zanim opera się zacznie. Jeśli da taki znak później, to może on zostać błędnie wzięty za rodzaj chwilowej pochwały. Albo, co gorsza, za nagrodę, jakby to sam John był nagrodą, przyznawaną za zasługi albo przegranym dla pocieszenia. Nie, koniecznie przed rozpoczęciem spektaklu.

Po długiej chwili wahania dokłada do torby i szalik. Coś wymyśli, zanim nadejdzie wieczór. Lepiej być na to przygotowanym, co by to nie było.

 

***

 

Naturalnie te wstępne plany Johna sypią się w drobny mak, ledwo przejdzie przez drzwi opery. Hopkins zatrzymuje się tylko na moment, żeby przywitać się z panią Hudson, zanim pośle Johnowi spojrzenie, które wieści całkowitą zagładę.

— Gdzie mamy problem? — pyta John.

Hopkins wykrzywia usta w wyrazie przeprosin.

— W garderobie signora Valeriego — odpowiada. — Valeri nie chce otworzyć drzwi.

To o wiele większy melodramatyzm, niż John by się spodziewał po Valerim, ale aktor to aktor. Jednak wybrał sobie fatalny moment i zdecydowanie nie jest to u niego normalne zachowanie.

— Nie jestem pewny, co mam twoim zdaniem zrobić, Hopkins.

— Cóż — mówi Hopkins, nagle niesamowicie taktownie — jest pan lepszy w uspokajaniu ludzi niż, no. Niż niektórzy inni.

— Ach — mówi John i idzie za nim.

Pierwsze, co słyszy John w korytarzu na tyłach budynku, to wrzask. Byłoby to całkiem normalne za kulisami, gdyby nie to, że głos należy do pana Johnsona. Kiedy John i Hopkins wychodzą zza rogu, zauważają zebrany pod drzwiami Valeriego tłumek. W wąskim korytarzu trudno byłoby go przegapić, uniknąć nie sposób.

— Nie udało mi się znaleźć klucza, proszę panów — woła do gapiów Hopkins. Ludzie rozstępują się, jak potrafią, żeby ich obu przepuścić. — Ale znalazłem doktora Watsona.

— Cudownie — ironicznie komentuje stojący obok pana Johnsona Holmes. — A czy doktor Watson potrafi posłużyć się wytrychem?

— W najmniejszym stopniu — mówi John. — Ale potrafię odblokować korytarz. Hopkins, jestem przekonany, że pan Havill znajdzie jakąś robotę dla tylu par rąk – zapamiętaj nazwiska, dobrze? — Przy ostatnich słowach podnosi głos i przez jeden wspaniały moment czuje się wysoki. Niewątpliwie jest to efekt uboczny wojskowej postawy ciała i tego, jak rozgadana gromada pomocników inspicjenta cofa się, udając, że nic jej tutaj nie interesuje. John patrzy znacząco na tych, którzy się ociągają, aż zaczynają przynajmniej udawać, że nie węszą, tylko po prostu stoją sobie w korytarzu. Jeden z mężczyzn, Zucco, może nawet ma jakąś wymówkę. Śpiewacy raczej nie kręcą się wokół pana Johnsona z wyboru.

— Powinniśmy próbować bitwę morską — wyjaśnia dyrygent. — Mamy Antoniusza — wskazuje gestem pana Zucca — a Kleopatra jest już przebrana i czeka. Ale jeśli signor Valeri nie wyjdzie…

— Mogę spróbować? — pyta John. Kieruje to pytanie tak do pana Johnsona, jak i do Holmesa, spoglądając to na jednego, to na drugiego.

Holmes robi gest w stronę drzwi; to wyraźnie rzucenie wyzwania. Pan Johnson tylko błaga go wzrokiem.

John puka lekko do drzwi.

— Konserwacja! — woła wesoło.

Holmes robi pogardliwą minę i się odwraca, ale signor Valeri odpowiada.

— Nie wyjdę! — woła.

— W porządku — odpowiada John, opierając się ramieniem o ścianę, mówiąc do linii styku drzwi z framugą.

Zza drzwi dochodzi głośna cisza.

— A miałby pan coś przeciwko towarzystwu? — pyta John.

Pan Johnson macha do niego gorączkowo, pokazując trzymany w dłoni kieszonkowy zegarek.

„Idź po dublera” – mówi bezgłośnie John do Hopkinsa, który natychmiast wykonuje polecenie.

Holmes kręci głową. „Jest beznadziejny” – odpowiada w taki sam sposób, marszcząc nos.

Zamiast zapytać, po co w ogóle dubler, skoro jest taki beznadziejny, John raz jeszcze puka delikatnie do drzwi.

— Signor Valeri? Mógłbym wejść? Tylko ja, tak żeby sobie posiedzieć.

— Oni chcą, żebym wyszedł! Ja nie wyjdę! — Głos dochodzi z dużo mniejszej odległości niż poprzednio.

— Pan Johnson przećwiczy tę scenę z pańskim dublerem. Mógłbym wejść?

Milczenie Valeriego jest chwiejne. Oddycha o wiele za głośno, niewiarygodnie głośno teraz, kiedy podszedł do drzwi.

— Signor, czy jeśli dam radę opisać pański stan, to wpuści mnie pan do garderoby? — pyta John. Głowę trzyma pochyloną, a ucho przy drzwiach, co sprawia, że jego wzrok pada na buty Holmesa. Zamyka oczy, aż za bardzo świadom wiecznie czujnych oczu Holmesa.

— Nie jestem chory! — krzyczy Valeri w rozpaczliwej furii, od której aż się trzęsie. — Grożono mi! Mnie i mojej rodzinie grożono śmiercią, a policja nie może złapać tego potwora. Nie dam się zabić dla mojej sztuki! Nie przedłożę tej opery nad bezpieczeństwo moich dzieci!

— Nikt pana nie zabije, signor Valeri — odpowiada spokojnym tonem John.

— Ginę w trzecim akcie! To dla niego idealna okazja, żeby mnie zabić!

— Nikt pana nie zabije, signor — powtarza wolno John.

Wraca Hopkins, prowadząc za sobą dublera, niejakiego pana Montaine’a. Pan Johnson daje znak panu Zuccowi i ruszają w stronę sceny. Holmes wygląda, jakby świat się kończył; ani drgnie, tylko stoi dalej na korytarzu. Kiedy tłumek ciekawskich próbuje się po kawałku odtworzyć, patrzy na nich ze złością, aż raz jeszcze uciekają.

— Rozumiem, że to nad nami zawisło — mówi dalej John. — Zagrożenie jest jak najbardziej realne. Wiem o tym. Dwa razy zostałem podpalony i musiałem uciekać przez okno. Proszę mi wierzyć, wiem. Ale upiór nie zabije pana dzisiaj. Na maskaradzie próbował zabić panów Havilla i Johnsona, ale oni dalej żyją. Dwa razy próbował zabić mnie, a ja żyję. Próbował zabić pana Holmesa, a pan Holmes żyje i stoi tu obok. Co by nie mówił, wcale nie jest dobry w zabijaniu ludzi.

Ja za to jestem bardzo dobry w zabijaniu ludzi, signor Valeri, i nasz upiór stracił już jednego zabójcę. Jedynego jego zabójcę, z tego, co widzieliśmy, i mogę panu obiecać, że człowiek ten zginął i już się nie podniesie. Jeśli zjawi się drugi, to też zginie i już się nie podniesie.

— Śmierć nic nie znaczy dla ducha. On przyjdzie dzisiaj wieczorem. — Spanikowana pewność Valeriego jest niewzruszona. John założyłby się, że mężczyzna drży.

— Tak, przyjdzie — mówi John. — Bo zwabiliśmy go do pułapki. Bo to nie jest duch. Duch nie bałby się pistoletu.

Holmes sprawdza, która godzina, i próbuje pokazać Johnowi swój zegarek. John go odpędza, uparcie na niego nie patrząc. Jeśli spojrzy, straci wątek.

— To tylko człowiek — ciągnie — a ludzie są bardzo dobrzy w uczeniu innych, że należy się ich bać. To wszystko. On nas uczy strachu. Pan jest na tyle bystry, że się pan uczy. I już. To nie tchórzostwo i nie koniec wszystkiego. To wyuczony strach.

— On mi groził śmiercią, doktorze Watson. To nie strach. To zdrowy rozsądek!

Niestety sporo w tym racji.

— I to niebezpieczeństwo nie minie, póki go nie złapiemy, a żeby go złapać, potrzebujemy tej opery. Z tego, co rozumiem, pański dubler jest beznadziejny. — Mówiąc to, patrzy na Holmesa, który z przekonaniem kiwa głową. — Jeśli to ma się skończyć, to będziemy do tego potrzebowali pańskiej pomocy. Pana rodzina nie musi żyć w strachu, signor.

— Moje dzieci nie muszą też żyć bez ojca. Odmawiam.

— Rozumie pan, że ryzykuje pan posadę? — pyta surowo Holmes.

— Tak, posadę w operze skazanej na zagładę! Nie wyjdę stąd!

Holmes uderza w drzwi.

Valeri wydaje z siebie przerażony pisk, ale drzwi pozostają zamknięte.

Holmes podnosi rękę po raz drugi i John łapie go za przegub. Holmes patrzy, jakby chciał – i mógł – przybić go wzrokiem do drzwi, ale John nie puszcza.

— Nie pomaga pan — mówi cicho.

— Nie radzi pan sobie wiele lepiej. — Holmes wyrywa rękę, wykręcając Johnowi ramię. John wzdryga się z bólu, ale w twarzy Holmesa nie ma ani śladu przeprosin, jest tylko złość. — No chyba że zechce pan przestrzelić zamek.

W garderobie Valeri pośpiesznie odsuwa się od drzwi.

John przewraca oczami, mocniej zaciska dłoń na torbie lekarskiej i głośno mówi do framugi:

— Jeśli wycofa się pan z inscenizacji, straci pan też naszą ochronę. Zastanowił się pan nad tym?

Cisza, ale taka, której nawet Holmes się przysłuchuje.

— Teraz sobie stąd pójdziemy — mówi dalej John. — Jeśli zechce pan wyjść i zagrać swoją rolę, zapraszamy. W przeciwnym razie ułatwiłby nam pan życie, oddając kostium. Pana wybór. — Z tymi słowami odsuwa się i daje Holmesowi znak, żeby ten poszedł za nim.

Holmes tak też robi, choć z krzywą miną.

— Obiecujący początek i żałosny koniec: konsekwentnie trzyma się pan swoich zwyczajów.

— Mmm, a po drodze trafiają mi się durnie nie do przeskoczenia — odparowuje John i natychmiast tego żałuje.

— Lekarz, którego regularnie przechytrzają durnie. To dlatego jest pan taki dobry w zabijaniu ludzi?

— Nie — odpowiada nerwowo John. — To dzięki rewolwerowi. Ale to zrozumiałe, że pan zapomniał; ostatecznie był pan wtedy dość zajęty – akurat ktoś pana dusił.

Wściekły, Holmes mija go i idzie dalej. Chociaż twarz ma zastygłą w kamień, John rozpoznaje linię jego ramion. Zna ją lepiej niż czyjąkolwiek twarz.

— Holmes. — John nie łapie go za łokieć, ale mało brakuje. Teraz, kiedy próba znowu się zaczęła, korytarz jest prawie pusty. Jeśli nie podniosą głosu, może będą bezpieczni. Wprawdzie opera ani trochę nie jest miejscem prywatnym, ale jest bardzo _szczególnym_ miejscem publicznym.

—  _Czego?_ — warczy Holmes, robiąc w tył zwrot.

To tyle, jeśli chodzi o niepodnoszenie głosu. John szuka czegoś, co można by powiedzieć głośno, czegokolwiek.

— Czy jego dubler naprawdę jest aż taki beznadziejny?

— Potwornie — odpowiada bez wahania Holmes. — Utknęliśmy. Valeri był do przyjęcia, ale Montaine śpiewa jak podtopiony kot. Co drugą frazę _z krtani_. Gdyby rola była po francusku, jego dykcję można by jeszcze ewentualnie zrozumieć, ale jego włoski to zupełny bełkot. Jest pewna szansa, że publiczność nie wyjdzie przed antraktem, ale tylko taka, że będzie się składać z samych ludzi pozbawionych słuchu.

— Cóż — mówi wolno John — przynajmniej ułatwi nam to znalezienie upiora.

— A po co miałby teraz przychodzić? — pyta Holmes, nagle podchodząc tak blisko, jakby miał zamiar go zaatakować. John cofa się pod ścianę, aż uderza o nią obcasem. Gdyby tego nie zrobił, zderzyliby się głowami, ale Holmes i tak stoi teraz o wiele za blisko. — Hmm? Nie szkoda zachodu, skoro sami już się pogrążyliśmy? Nie ma _sensu_ , żeby przychodził!

— Oczywiście że jest sens…

— Nie ma! — Holmes podnosi ręce, w ostatniej chwili przypomina sobie, że ma na włosach pomadę, i zaciska pięści po bu stronach głowy. — Aktorzy może i się zgrali, orkiestra radzi sobie nieźle, a w każdym razie lepiej już nie będzie, ale żadna z tych rzeczy nie uratuje mojej opery, kiedy na scenę wyjdzie ten głupek. Postawmy go gdziekolwiek w pobliżu Irene i wypadnie beznadziejnie blado. Ale naprzeciw niej? Dobry Boże! Wtopi się w krajobraz!

— To przynajmniej nikt go nie usłyszy.

Przez moment naprawdę wygląda na to, że te dygocące pięści spadną na Johna.

— Czy dla pana wszystko jest żartem?

John odwraca wzrok i kręci głową. Na szyi Holmesa koło piega uwydatnia się żyła. John odwraca wzrok trochę bardziej.

— Przepraszam — mówi.

— O, czuje pan skruchę? — pyta Holmes retorycznie, prawie ponuro ubawiony kosztem Johna.

John mimo to kiwa głową.

Jakby po raz pierwszy zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak blisko siebie stoją, Holmes przestaje nachylać się do przodu. Nie cofa się, ale efekt jest podobny. Kiedy opuszcza ręce, jest tak, jakby otworzyły się drzwi klatki.

— Myślałem, że szyki się nie złamią — mówi John do guzików kamizelki Holmesa.

— „Szyki”.

John znów kiwa głową.

— Czy panu się wydaje, że dalej jest pan w Indiach, doktorze? — pyta pogardliwie Holmes.

John rozprostowuje i znów zaciska dłoń, poprawiając chwyt na rączkach torby. Zanim zdoła podnieść wzrok, podnosi głowę. Oczy Holmesa są zimnej zielonej barwy. Albo niebieskiej. Ponieważ na jego twarz pada cień, każde wygląda trochę inaczej, jakby jedna para oczu nie mogła wyrazić siły jego spojrzenia. Ten efekt jest tak bardzo na miejscu, że John o mało się nie uśmiecha.

— Wydawało mi się, że jestem w operze, w której śpiewak nie boi się śpiewać — odpowiada. — To zwykle nie jest problem.

— Dzisiaj wieczorem jest.

— Po prostu dzisiaj — poprawia Holmesa. — Jeszcze nie ma nawet południa.

— Rzeczywiście, dziękuję. Mnóstwo czasu na to, żeby reszta też się posypała.

— Nie. Nie. Mnóstwo czasu na to, żeby panna Adler ustawiła signora Valeriego do pionu i zmusiła go do powrotu na scenę.

— Nic z tego. Już tego próbowaliśmy. Lata kontaktu osłabiły efekt.

— Ale przecież nie jest na nią odporny. — Nikt nie jest całkiem odporny. — Zaraz, zaraz, jest?

Widać, jak Holmes powstrzymuje westchnienie.

— Wystarczająco.

— Chryste, on naprawdę jest na skraju załamania nerwowego.

Z gardła Holmesa dobywa się dziwny dźwięk, przytłumiony przez zamknięte usta, ale John natychmiast go rozpoznaje. Tęsknił za nim.

— To nie był żart — mówi zdecydowanym tonem obliczonym na sprowokowanie do śmiechu. — Ona mogłaby kazać trupowi wstać, a ten by posłuchał.

— Mielibyśmy większe szanse, gdyby mogła zmusić jakiegoś trupa, żeby zaśpiewał — mówi Holmes.

John się śmieje.

— Nie — mówi — ze śpiewającymi trupami jest poważny problem.

— Zakładam, że taki, że brzmią drętwo.

John ośmiela się uśmiechnąć, zdumiony tym, jakie ciepło bije od Holmesa, kiedy ten zapomni być lodowaty.

— Jak pan na to wpadł? — pyta.

Nagle Holmes przypomina sobie, że ma okazywać chłód. Zaciska usta w surową linię, jakby strofował je za to, że uznały Johna za zabawnego. Potem patrzy na Johna ze złością za to, że ten gapił mu się na usta.

John opiera się mocniej o ścianę, zwiększając odległość dzielącą ich twarze z sześciu cali do jakichś siedmiu.

Holmes robi krok w tył. Na twarzy ma niewypowiedziane na głos oskarżenie. To takie niesprawiedliwe. Przecież bezbłędny magnetyzm, z jakim przyciągają się ich ciała, nie jest winą Johna; w dodatku to Holmes był na tyle głupi, że użył wody kolońskiej.

W ich kruche milczenie wdzierają się odgłosy dochodzące ze sceny. Holmes odwraca głowę i wykrzywia twarz, ale przynajmniej nie w stronę Johna.

— Cudownie. Następny kretyn do opieprzenia — mówi.

Do tej chwili John nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał Montaine’a poza chórem.

— Oj.

— Teraz pan rozumie? — pyta ostro Holmes. — Do _tego_ sprowadził pan moją operę.

Jego słowa chłoszczą jak bicz, ale nie ranią; na to są zbyt niedorzeczne.

— Jakim cudem do cholery to jest moja wina? Signor Valeri…

— Nie była gotowa! Nie była nawet do końca napisana, ale nie, rzućmy ją jak przynętę do pułapki w nadziei, że jakaś bestia ją rozszarpie. To są najgorsze okoliczności premiery, o jakich w życiu słyszałem. Będzie klapa z powodu niedostatecznego przygotowania i z nadmiaru głupoty, ale winą za nią obciąży się formę. Potępią ją jako dzieło zadurzonego idioty. Czy pan rozumie, jak to wygląda? Nie jak zerwanie z konwencją, tylko jak niedopracowana próba dostania się pod spódnicę!

— W takim razie wszyscy oni są durniami — mówi John, ściszając głos w nadziei, że Holmesa to uspokoi. — I jeśli uratuje to tę operę, ten teatr, to czy nie będzie warto?

— „Jeśli” — wypluwa z siebie Holmes. — Nieunikniona porażka kontra mało prawdopodobny sukces? — Kręci głową. — Nigdy nie „warto” podejmować ryzyka pod przymusem.

— „Pod przymusem”?

— Myśli pan, że po tym, jak wygadał się pan publicznie, a Mycroft zaczął naciskać, miałem w tej kwestii jakiś wybór? Nawet pani Hudson wzięła pańską stronę. Jeżeli moja praca musi być jagnięciem ofiarnym, to niech i tak będzie!

— Nie cała pana praca. Napisze pan coś nowego…

— O, czyli wszystko w porządku, tak? Zawsze mogę „napisać coś nowego”. Czemu na to nie wpadłem? Napiszę coś nowego. Miesiące siedzenia w piwnicy, jedzenia puszek i wysłuchiwania koszmarów zniszczonego żołnierza, nie, oczywiście że żadna z tych rzeczy się nie liczy. Po prostu powtórzę cały proces, dobrze? Ostatecznie żadna jego część nie była udręką…

John prawie dotyka wyłogu żakietu Holmesa. Tuż zanim to zrobi, nieruchomieje. Ręka ledwo mu się mieści w ciasnej przestrzeni między ich ciałami. Jednak nie dotyka. Sam ruch, sama możliwość dotknięcia wystarcza, żeby zamknąć Holmesowi usta.

— Napisze pan coś nowego — powtarza John tak spokojnie, jak potrafi. — Poważnie nie sądzę, żeby coś zdołało pana powstrzymać. Będzie następna opera. I następna. Jestem przekonany, że będzie jakaś absurdalna liczba oper. Tyle, że jeszcze któraś zostanie wystawiona, a potem jeszcze jedna. To nie koniec pańskiej pracy. A Montaine nie da rady pogrążyć partytury. Może krytycy nie docenią pana jako librecisty, ale zyska pan uznanie jako kompozytor, a to już coś. Nie musi pan być od razu jednym i drugim.

Holmes odwraca twarz, eksponując tę żyłę na szyi. Stoi bardzo nieruchomo, zbyt spięty, żeby się trząść.

— To znaczy — mówi John — wiem, że jest pan jednym i drugim, ale… Uznanie w jednej z tych dwóch ról to dobry początek.

— Wszystko albo nic. — Holmes mówi to cicho, prawie jakby nie chciał, żeby John to usłyszał. — Mam serdecznie dosyć rozdarcia.

Dziwne, ilu oczywistych rzeczy John nigdy nie pomyślał. Dopiero teraz opuszcza rękę, nie dotykając przy tym Holmesa. Mocno zaciska palce w pięść, żeby zaraz nie spróbować go znowu dotknąć.

— To jest uczciwe postawienie sprawy — mówi.

— Coś takiego — odpowiada przeciągle Holmes. — Błyskawicznie zmienia pan standardy.

— Niech się pan zamknie. — John mówi to z dużo większą serdecznością, niż zamierzał.

Holmes mruży oczy, jakby John właśnie zastawił przejrzystą pułapkę.

— Nie mam na to czasu — mówi.

— Czemu, musi pan iść pokrzyczeć sobie na pana Montaine’a?

— Właśnie.

— Dobrze. Miłej zabawy.

Holmes wlepia w niego wzrok.

— W co pan teraz do cholery gra? — pyta.

— W zasadzie nigdy nie gram — mówi John. — Błądzę tylko to tu, to tam.

— W takim razie pójdę stąd, zanim znów zmieni pan kurs. — Holmes się odsuwa, opierając się wiążącej ich ze sobą sile ciążenia, i to ta widoczna walka sprawia, że John nie zostawia go w spokoju.

— Vernet…! — John dławi się na tym nazwisku, ale trochę za późno. Holmes natychmiast zawraca i prawie przypiera go do ściany. To byłby idealny moment na to, żeby zapaść się pod ziemię. Naprawdę nigdy nie będzie lepszego. Dlaczego nie stanął na zapadni?

— Kurwa. Ehem.

— Proszę bardzo — oznajmia Holmes, raz jeszcze naruszając granice osobistej przestrzeni Johna. — To dlatego zmienił pan zdanie: wróciła stara fantazja!

— Nie o to…

— Nie? Dlaczego co _ja_ bym nie zrobił, to nigdy nie jest dość? Potrzebował pan zajęcia, dałem panu zajęcie. Prawdziwą pracę, nie trzymanie się za rączki w piwnicy, a pan był zadowolony, że może się do czegoś przydać. Byłem… — Głos robi mu się niższy. — Zachowywałem się tak otwarcie, że nikt nie odważyłby się bardziej.

— Chce pan powiedzieć: zupełnie nieprzejrzyście — sprzeciwia się John. — Niech mi pan po prostu powie, czego pan chce, i możemy…

— Ile razy mamy odgrywać tę scenę, doktorze? Hmm? To byłoby co najmniej drugie podejście. Najpierw pan odmawia, potem pan błaga, a ja mam już dość pańskiej niekonsekwencji.

—  _Mojej_ niekonsekwencji?

— Pańskiej zmiennej opinii o moim charakterze.

— Oho, bo pan sam w ogóle nie jest zmienny. — John ścisza ton i ze złością szepcze Holmesowi w twarz. — Czy może „omówimy szczegóły praktyczne” zawsze znaczy „to ja sobie zniknę i zostawię panu pusty pokój, a potem tygodniami będę patrzył, jak pan kręci się w kółko jak ogłuszony”? Bo normalnie to znaczy „Będę tu, kiedy pan wróci”, więc wybaczy mi pan pewną dezorientację.

— A że dezorientacja to u pana stan normalny, wybaczam chętnie — odwarkuje Holmes. — Na szczęście dla pana w tej chwili mojej uwagi wymagają idioci więksi nawet niż pan. — I z tymi słowami odrywa się od Johna.

Bez tchu, John łapie go za łokieć.

— Czemu pan, do cholery, zniknął? — Zadaje to pytanie jego plecom.

— Był pan zakochany w zjawie. Nie było sensu zostawać.

John wzmacnia uchwyt na łokciu Holmesa, ale ten dalej nie chce na niego spojrzeć, tylko patrzy spode łba gdzieś indziej.

— A znikać, kurwa, był sens?

— Przestraszyłem się — rzuca ostro Holmes. Gwałtownym obrotem wyrywa rękę z uścisku Johna. — Zadowolony?

John otwiera usta, rozpaczliwie usiłując znaleźć jakąś odpowiedź. Nie wydobywa się z nich żaden dźwięk.

Wściekły, z rumieńcem na szyi i policzkach, Holmes odchodzi, nie mówiąc już ani słowa.

Johnowi zaczynają się trząść nogi, ledwo straci go z oczu. Nogi mu się trzęsą, serce bije jak oszalałe, i John opiera się o ścianę, żeby pooddychać. _Najpierw oddychaj, potem myśl._ To jeszcze nie koniec – to nie może być koniec – ale najpierw John musi pooddychać. Pooddychać, pomyśleć, podziwić się.

Kiedy się już naoddychał, idzie naokoło na widownię, poszukać sobie na niej miejsca. Jeśli po nakrzyczeniu na Montaine’a Holmes będzie wyglądał spokojniej, John podejdzie do niego i spróbuje jeszcze raz.

Mimo że poszedł okrężną trasą, chyba i tak zjawia się na parterze sali jeszcze w trakcie Holmesowego krzyczenia na Montaine’a. Siedzący już na oferującym doskonały widok miejscu Green macha do Johna, by ten do niego dołączył. Nagle John uświadamia sobie, dlaczego nikt nie przeszkodził mu w rozmowie z Holmesem: wszyscy byli o wiele zbyt przejęci tą katastrofą, jaką jest Montaine jako rzymski oficer.

Montaine jest wysokim mężczyzną, prawie tak wysokim jak Holmes i znacznie od niego szerszym. Podobnie jak u panny Adler będzie to jego pierwsza wielka rola. W przeciwieństwie do panny Adler ani trochę na nią nie zasługuje. W miarę jak próba sypie się dookoła niego, pada i grzęźnie, robi się to coraz bardziej jasne.

— Już po nas — mówi do Johna Green.

— Bardzo pan bezpośredni jesteś — karci go John.

— Spójrzmy w oczy faktom; inaczej prawda się na nas obrazi. Już po nas.

Orkiestra zaczyna grać i szybko zagłusza Montaine’a. Pozostaje do dyskusji, czy to dobrze, czy źle, i John i Green właśnie dyskutują nad tym między sobą. Holmes jest coraz bliżej utraty cierpliwości, a tymczasem cała widownia czeka w milczeniu, bez tchu, jak obrócona w głaz. Szanse na odbycie dzisiaj z Holmesem cywilizowanej rozmowy spadają z minuty na minutę. Głos Holmesa pozostaje wysoki – mężczyzna dalej udaje eleganckie maniery i opanowanie – ale to już tylko kwestia czasu.

Pęknięcia robią się coraz szersze. Nawet panna Adler wygląda, jakby zaraz miała nie wytrzymać. Pan Zucco jest tu obcy i w związku z tym trudniej coś z niego wyczytać, ale na szczęście nie trzeba go za bardzo poprawiać jako Antoniusza. Pięknie podporządkowuje się woli Holmesa. Montaine’a trzeba poprawiać przy niemal co drugim słowie.

W końcu Holmes posuwa się w wymyślaniu Montaine’owi za daleko. A że Montaine jest skończonym debilem, daje się podpuścić.

— Sir, jeśli chciałby pan, żebym poszedł za pana przykładem, może powinien go pan dać — rzuca wyzwanie. Najwyraźniej myśli, że Holmes tylko blefował i tak naprawdę się na tym nie zna, a on właśnie ten blef ujawnił, ale wobec Holmesowego ego nie ostoi się nawet taki pokaz arogancji.

Holmes bez słowa, samym gestem każe Montaine’owi się odsunąć, zajmuje jego miejsce i ruchem głowy daje znak stojącemu w fosie panu Johnsonowi. Pan Johnson nie reaguje. Holmes daje znak po raz drugi. Nawet oglądany od tyłu, dyrygent wyraźnie tłumi westchnienie; potem unosi ręce, wytrącając orkiestrę ze stanu chwilowego spoczynku. Pomieszczenie raz jeszcze zaczynają wypełniać otwierające tę część akordy, teraz już aż zbyt znajomo brzmiące.

Holmes staje na baczność. Postawa przeobraża go w kogoś innego, w znużonego żołnierza, który nigdy nie padnie. Wygląda krzepko, stoi mocno, jego sylwetka jest odzwierciedleniem siły jego woli. Jego lojalność jest nie do podważenia, jego zmysł moralny to kompas, którego nie zwiedzie żaden magnes. Jego twarz przybiera obcy, stoicki wyraz, usta zaciskają się w upartą, pełną determinacji linię.

Otwiera usta i jego głos sprawia, że jego ciało i wygląd przestają się liczyć. Jego postawa jest wspaniała – jest to postawa oficera, który powinien być wodzem, który powinien być królem – a jednak w porównaniu z głosem jest ona niczym.

Są w tym głosie werble, werble i krew. Miarowe uderzenia mężnego serca podtrzymują swoim rytmem libretto, wrażając obce, włoskie słowa głęboko w ciało słuchacza. Dykcję ma wyraźną, nieskazitelną i surową, ostrą jak oficerski miecz. Śpiewa o bitwie i śpiewa przeciw śmierci. Choć jego głos wypełnia sobą całą salę, ciałem obraca się prosto do Montaine’a, jakby chciał go pociąć do kości. Odzywają się trąbki; Holmes rozbłyskuje ponad ich dźwiękami. Niejasno i jak z oddali John zauważa, że Green siedzi z rozdziawionymi ustami. Pan Zucco, choć oczy ma szeroko otwarte ze zdumienia, włącza się we właściwym momencie: to Antoniusz zagrzewa swoich ludzi do boju. Partia Holmesa zaczyna naśladować partię Zucca: to oficer płynnie i ze spokojem przekazuje surowo brzmiące rozkazy wodza swoim podkomendnym. Zucco z kolei naśladuje Holmesa postawą ciała.

Orkiestra zapowiada wejście samej Kleopatry i panna Adler wznosi się śpiewem ponad głosy obu mężczyzn. Choć wszyscy troje są dumni, ona jedna próbuje uniknąć walki; z jej strony konfrontacją nie jest natarcie, tylko odwrót. Ich głosy splatają i mieszają się ze sobą, a dudnienie bębnów John czuje pod skórą. Słowa pozostają dla niego nierozwikłaną tajemnicą, ale muzyka, ich twarze i sylwetki mówią wszystko.

Panna Adler kończy pierwsza i wycofuje się w momencie, kiedy jej okręt powinien rozpocząć ucieczkę. Przez krótki czas – za krótki – wódz i oficer śpiewają bez królowej. Potem Antoniusz także ucieka i nagle głos Holmesa okazuje się w swoim osamotnieniu niewystarczający. Holmes jest samotnym drzewem skazanym na topór, człowiekiem samotnym wobec miecza i mało to ważne, jaki jest silny i dzielny.

Temat oficera wznosi się i przyśpiesza, spychając głos Holmesa ku górnym krańcom jego skali. Przez moment majestatem przewyższa królów i cesarzy. Potem w pół frazy urywa z okrzykiem bólu, a orkiestra kończy tę frazę bez niego. John zrywa się na równe nogi, przerażony, ale zaraz pojmuje, że to był zamierzony efekt. To była śmierć oficera, bolesna, nagła i straszna. Bitwa, wciąż ujęta w ramy jego rozkazów, toczy się dalej bez niego.

Wieczorem ta scena rozegra się przy pomocy drewnianych ram prześnionych we flotę. Będą tancerze i chór, a chaos będzie niewiarygodny. Będą kostiumy, często zmieniane, a kiedy panna Adler podbiegnie z powrotem do oficera, nie będzie już królową, tylko żołnierzem. Teraz, przed południem, jest kimś pośrednim i bierze na siebie ciężar Holmesa, obejmując mu plecy ramieniem. Kiedy zaczyna śpiewać, śpiewa temat oficera głosem żołnierza, o tyle wyższym i młodszym. Podtrzymuje go i przyciska do siebie, wysoka, dzielna i drżąca, a bezwład Holmesa i jego brak reakcji na jej głos dowodzą, że zginął.

Scena, a z nią akt, kończy się brzmieniem jej głosu i tylko jej, chociaż wieczorem będzie jej towarzyszył chór. Teraz jest tylko ona i w pojedynkę też radzi sobie doskonale. Orkiestra obwieszcza trwogę przegranej. Z uderzeniem przypominającym odgłos grzmotu wszystko milknie.

Naelektryzowanej ciszy nie zakłóca ani jeden oddech, szept ani szelest materiału. Wolno, jakby z wielkim wysiłkiem, Holmes odrywa twarz od zagłębienia jej szyi. Znów żyje.

Przez widownię przetacza się potężna fala oklasków. Stojący obok Johna Green gwiżdże mu przenikliwie prosto do ucha, ale nie przeprasza. Nie potrafiąc tego nie robić, biją brawo, aż zaczynają ich boleć ręce.

— Wiedział pan, że on tak potrafi? — szepcze Johnowi do ucha Green.

— Do pewnego stopnia? — odpowiada John. Wtedy myślał, że głos Verneta wypełnia sobą pomieszczenie z powodu jego akustyki. Może tak mała przestrzeń tylko go ograniczała.

Na scenie pan Zucco gapi się na Holmesa, jakby go pierwszy raz widział. Na ustach panny Adler igra skryty uśmiech. W fosie muzycy szepczą między sobą.

Zwracając się do Montaine’a, Holmes mówi najbardziej zjadliwym tonem, jaki John w życiu słyszał:

— Oto pański przykład. Proszę za nim pójść.

Jeśli w twarzy Montaine’a był jeszcze jakiś kolor, to jego resztka natychmiast z niego uchodzi.

— Nie… — mówi śpiewak i milknie.

— Nie da rady — kończy za niego panna Adler.

Holmes sprawdza na kieszonkowym zegarku, która godzina.

— Zostało nam dziewięć godzin na to, żeby go zmusić — mówi.

Pan Zucco odchrząkuje.

Panna Adler ma chyba dokładnie ten sam pomysł.

Właściwie to chyba wszyscy obecni na sali mają dokładnie ten sam pomysł.

— Panie Holmes — zaczyna pan Johnson. — Jeżeli naprawdę panu zależy na tym, żeby przedstawienie się odbyło…

— Co pan sugeruje — mówi Holmes. Mówi, nie pyta.

— Wygląda na to, że pańska dama znowu będzie coś szyła — mruczy do Johna Green.

— Popłacze się — mówi bez zastanowienia John. Dziewięć godzin. Chryste.

— Nie mogę. Nie ma mowy — mówi na scenie Holmes.

— Może pan i jest mowa — nie zgadza się z nim panna Adler. — Wręcz chyba nikt już nie może, tylko pan.

Holmes patrzy na pana Johnsona, jakby szukając u niego pomocy.

— Maestro?

Pan Johnson waha się, zanim odpowie.

— Dama ma chyba rację. Nawet na pewno.

— Mój Jaśnie Pan brat wszystkich by zwolnił — mówi bezbarwnym tonem Holmes.

— I tak wszyscy stracimy posady — odpowiada dyrygent. — Panie Montaine, przykro mi, ale ta rola zwyczajnie pana przerasta.

— To prawda — zgadza się Montaine, w tej chwili czerwony na twarzy jak burak. — Państwo wybaczą. — Praktycznie wybiega ze sceny.

— Proszę wracać! — drze się za nim Holmes.

Panna Adler chwyta Holmesa za łokieć. Chociaż fizycznie nie trzyma go mocno, on nie próbuje się jej wyrwać. Kobieta mówi coś bardzo cicho, patrząc mu w oczy, i zamieniają coś więcej niż tylko słowa. Choć mina Holmesa pozostaje kamienna, jej twarz się rozpromienia. John z nagłym szarpnięciem przypomina sobie, że panna Norton siedzi w fosie z harfą i wszystko to widzi. Tak, to w jej imieniu ogarnia go ta nagła wściekłość.

Holmes strząsa z ręki dłoń Irene.

— Dobrze — mówi. — Zrobię to.

 


	14. Op. 20, no. 14

Początek przedstawienia zbliża się w zawrotnym tempie. Wszędzie panuje przećwiczony chaos. Wszyscy pracownicy opery omijają się roztańczonym krokiem, żeby nie wpadać na siebie w wąskich korytarzach albo między stołami uginającymi się od rekwizytów, narzędzi i elementów kostiumów. Kroki Johna w tym tańcu cokolwiek przypominają walc: dwa kroczki do przodu, a potem jeden duży krok w bok, żeby zejść komuś z drogi. Tyle tylko że zamiast partnerki trzyma w uścisku swoją torbę lekarską.

Prawie rozpętuje się małe piekło, kiedy jeden z tancerzy zaczyna wymiotować, ale objawy nie wskazują na poważne zatrucie, a tylko na zatrucie pokarmowe. Po operze rozchodzą się kręgi strachu, zanim John zdąży je zatamować, ale trochę krzyku doprowadza tancerzy do porządku. Może zwymyślanie tego mężczyzny od idiotów za to, że zjadł podejrzaną sałatkę z jajkiem, było trochę surowe, ale wynikłe z niego śmiechy pomagają opanować panikę.

Kiedy zaczyna zapadać wieczór, policjanci zajmują swoje posterunki w budynku opery. Najwyraźniej wyczerpany i odarty z resztek cierpliwości, mijając Johna, inspektor Lestrade chwyta go i odciąga na bok.

— On nie ma chyba tak naprawdę zamiaru wystąpić?

— W tej chwili wygląda to mniej więcej tak, że albo on, albo nikt, sir — odpowiada John.

Lestrade nie rozplata założonych na piersi rąk, za to unosi brwi.

— Nie mówi pan poważnie.

— Przykro mi, jak najbardziej poważnie. Ale szkoda by było, gdyby w pułapce, którą panowie tak uprzejmie zastawili, nie było przynęty.

Spojrzenie, jakie posyła Johnowi inspektor, nie jest może wściekłe, ale niewiele mu brakuje.

— Kiedy hrabia się dowie, będzie próbował wszystko odwołać.

— A czy hrabiowie faktycznie mają aż taką władzę nad oficerami policji? — pyta John swoim najbardziej niewinnym głosem.

— Prawnie czy faktycznie? — odparowuje Lestrade. — A zresztą – nie zna go pan?

—  _Touché_.

Stoją tak chwilę, po czym inspektor wzdycha.

— Gdzie on jest? — pyta.

— Pan hrabia?

— Nie, nasz dawniejszy uczony, a obecnie świeżo upieczony aktor. Gdzie go znajdę w tym bałaganie?

— Chyba właśnie naszywają na niego kostium — mówi John, nie do końca pewny, ile w tym powinno być żartu. Mówi, jak dojść do głównej szwalni. — A jeśli nie, to cóż, normalnie powiedziałbym panu, żeby pan sprawdził u niego w garderobie, ale on chyba jeszcze nie dorobił się garderoby. — W tej, która powinna była przypaść Holmesowi, dalej siedzi zabarykadowany signor Valeri.

— Niech pan sprawdzi, czy ma jakąś garderobę, dobrze? Wziął i nic nikomu nie mówiąc, pokrzyżował nam plany ochrony. Jeszcze da się zabić, wychodząc tak na scenę.

— Coś pan wymyśli — mówi John, bardziej z nadzieją niż z pewnością.

— Miejmy nadzieję, psiakrew, pan wybaczy słownictwo.

John znacząco przechylą torbę.

— Dalej mam broń — mówi.

— Nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym się zdziwił, słysząc to, ale cieszę się. Poślę kogoś po pana, jeśli będzie pan nam potrzebny.

— Dobrze, sir.

Inspektor Lestrade rzuca okiem na stopy Johna, równo złączone w starym nawyku. Kiwa mu głową z większym niż dotąd szacunkiem, mimo że od początku go okazywał — w połączeniu z irytacją, owszem, ale jednak.

Każdy idzie w swoją stronę. John przedziera się tylnymi korytarzami do garderób. Puka, woła i pyta całkiem sporo ludzi, czy Holmes ma garderobę. Nikt jakoś nie wie na pewno.

— Chyba jest w trójce — mówi Beaumont, niemiłosiernie wykrzywiając twarz od wysiłku, jakiego wymaga ogarnięcie tego chaosu myślą.

— Zdawało mi się, że w trójce jest Zucco — nie zgadza się z nim Jamison.

— Dziękuję, bardzo mi pomogliście — mówi John. Tamci dwaj przeklinają go z jako taką życzliwością, kiedy idzie dalej. Po chwili puka do trójki.

— Witam — mówi Zucco, otwierając drzwi. Chociaż do otwarcia widowni jeszcze godzina, ich Antoniusz jest już częściowo przebrany do roli. Spodnie dziwnie się kłócą ze strojem rzymskiego wodza, ale lepiej żeby nie odmarzły mu nogi, zanim wejdzie na scenę. Twarz ma jeszcze niepomalowaną.

— Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam — mówi John.

— O, nie ma za co. Mogę w czymś pomóc?

— Pewnie pan nie wie, czy pan Holmes ma garderobę? — pyta John.

— Ależ wiem! Mamy tę na spółkę. — W odpowiedzi na zdziwione mruganie Johna, Zucco wyjaśnia: — Nie chcieliśmy, żeby odtwórca którejś z głównych ról poszedł do wspólnej garderoby, a ja już miałem przyznaną tę, kiedy signor Valeri zamknął się w drugiej prywatnej. Teraz, kiedy nie mamy wiodącej sopranistki, wolna jest jedna prywatna damska, ale to się wydaje jakieś takie niestosowne.

Z łatwością rozpoznając gadatliwość nie mającego się chwilowo czym zająć bliźniego, John kiwa głową i słucha.

— Ma mu pan coś do przekazania? — pyta Zucco.

— Tylko próbowałem go znaleźć — kłamie John. — Gdyby go pan zobaczył, proszę mu powiedzieć, że szuka go inspektor Lestrade.

Zucco się uśmiecha i to nie w sposób, którego John by się spodziewał po Antoniuszu. Elegancko wykonany, ten uśmiech ma zjednywać, przymilać się, schlebiać.

— Jest taki rozchwytywany, prawda? — Głos Zucca robi się trochę wyższy, tylko trochę i nagle niejasne, natarczywe uczucie, które prześladowało Johna, ustępuje miejsca pewności: Zucco jest inwertytą.

John nie otrząsa się ani się nie wzdryga, ale niewykluczone, że i tak się zdradza ze swoim odkryciem. Zucco tylko się śmieje. Ma dobry humor człowieka, który wie, że póki co, jest bezpieczny.

— Wydaje mi się, że inspektor po prostu chce wiedzieć, gdzie Holmesa schować w razie jakiegoś zagrożenia — odpowiada John.

— Rozsądna troska. — O wiele poważniejszym tonem Zucco pyta: — Czy mnie też będziecie panowie w razie zagrożenia chować w bezpiecznym miejscu?

— Raczej tak — odpowiada John — ale może lepiej osobno.

Zucco unosi brwi, jakby dawał Johnowi szansę na wyjaśnienie kwestii rozdzielenia ich. Milcząco pytając, co zrobił źle, przybiera rozżalony wyraz twarzy.

— Bardzo pan opiekuńczy w stosunku do przyjaciela, co, doktorze Watson? — Na słowie „przyjaciela” głos podskakuje mu śpiewnie w sposób, który wcale się Johnowi nie podoba.

— Jeśli wojsko czegoś mnie nauczyło, panie Zucco, to pilnować bezpieczeństwa zwierzchników — odpowiada John.

Zucco kiwa głową, być może w geście przeprosin.

— Mam nadzieję, że dzisiaj ta zasada wyjdzie nam na dobre. — Znów się uśmiecha, tym razem o wiele bardziej szczerze. — To naprawdę świetny kompozytor. Zupełnie się tego nie spodziewałem. Nie żebym przyszedł na przesłuchanie bez żadnych nadziei, ale _och_. Ta opera to coś niezwykłego.

— To prawda. Chociaż nie jestem pewny, w jakim stopniu publiczność doceni jej niezwykłość.

Zucco macha pogardliwie ręką.

— Głupi, zwyczajni ludzie. Nie przejmowałbym się nimi. Brak im wizji.

— To oni kupują bilety — zauważa John.

Zucco marszczy nos: rzemieślnik okazuje swój niesmak laikowi. Jakby tknięty nagłą myślą, rozpromienia się i mówi:

— Za kulisami mówi się, że jest pan wtajemniczony w jego proces twórczy.

— No, nie wiem — odpowiada John. Próbuje się uprzejmie pożegnać, ale Zucco za szybko korzysta z okazji, żeby coś wtrącić, obezwładniając na wskroś brytyjską naturę Johna.

— Słyszałem, jak jeden z maszynistów mówi, że siedział pan z nim zamknięty w gabinecie pana Havilla, kiedy kończył pisać.

— Woli, żeby w pomieszczeniu była druga osoba — wyjaśnia John.

— Czy tą drugą osobą jest zazwyczaj pan? — pyta Zucco. — To by wiele tłumaczyło.

— Słucham?

— Pan Holmes przyjmuje do roli pańską postawę. — Zucco patrzy na niego z zainteresowaniem. — A może pan o tym nie wiedział?

John wybałusza oczy, mruga i rozpaczliwie usiłuje powstrzymać odgłos, który byłby naprawdę bardzo dziwny. Odchrząkuje, zapanowuje nad twarzą, zanim przybierze ona wyraz radosnego upojenia, i spokojnie stwierdza:

— Wcale tego nie robi. — Wie, jak wyglądał Holmes w roli oficera: zupełnie nie jak John. Był na to o wiele zbyt wspaniały.

— Tak właśnie robił. — Zucco uśmiecha się jak człowiek, który wie, że ma rację, a co więcej ma zamiar dopilnować, by wszyscy inni też o tym wiedzieli. — Widziałem, jak próbował pan wywabić z garderoby signora Valeriego. Wyjątkowa postawa wojskowego. Pan Holmes wyraźnie wzorował się na panu.

— No cóż — mówi John. Na twarz uparcie próbuje mu się zakraść wyraz głupiego rozczulenia. — Wie pan, artystę czyni umiejętność czerpania inspiracji z każdego źródła.

— Jego _z pewnością_ uczyniła artystą — zgadza się Zucco. Choć u kogo innego taka emfaza w głosie mogłaby się wydać sarkastyczna, u niego tylko podkreśla szczerość jego zachwytów.

— Z pewnością.

— Wie pan, od jak dawna komponuje? Jak na pierwsze opublikowane dzieło wydaje się wyjątkowy sprawny.

— Nie jestem pewny. Domyślam się, że to pasja na lata.

Zucco uśmiecha się, pokazując zęby.

— „Lata” to słowo zwyczajowo używane, kiedy mowa o komponowaniu oper.

— Nie wiedziałem — mówi John. — W końcu tę Holmes zmontował w pół roku.

Zucco unosi brwi, a jego uśmiech znika jak zdmuchnięty.

Teraz to John się uśmiecha.

— Bardzo szybko myśli.

— Czyli to jego pierwsza opera? Czy może jest ich więcej? Mam nadzieję, że to panu nie przeszkadza, że pytam. To takie ekscytujące.

— Ależ skąd, proszę pytać — odpowiada John. W końcu tak lubi ten temat. Poza tym do początku spektaklu nie bardzo ma coś innego do roboty, poza schodzeniem wszystkim z drogi. Skoro inspektor Lestrade jeszcze tu nie zajrzał po Holmesa, zapewne znalazł go już gdzieś indziej.

John z przyjemnością odpowiada na pytania Zucca i po raz pierwszy tego dnia prawie udaje mu się odprężyć. Nie ma oczywiście zamiaru wchodzić do środka, ale – inwertyta czy nie inwertyta – może z nim porozmawiać, stojąc w drzwiach; co to może zaszkodzić? Wygląda zresztą na to, że zainteresowanie Zucca Holmesem jest czysto zawodowe, a momentami graniczy wręcz z bałwochwalczym uwielbieniem.

Zamiast budzić w Johnie obrzydzenie, przypomina mu to nabożny stosunek, jaki ma do Holmesa Hopkins. Młodszym mężczyznom musi być łatwo dać się złapać na osobowość i dostojeństwo Holmesa. Facet wpadł w pułapkę magnetyzmu elegancji i dobrego urodzenia i nawet o tym nie wie, biedaczysko.

Słysząc, że Holmes ukończył tylko tę jedną operę, Zucco robi minę, wyrażającą prawdziwe cierpienie. Kiedy John wyjaśnia, jak to Holmes często sam stawał sobie na zawadzie przez swój perfekcjonizm, Zucco kiwa głową ze zrozumieniem. Przez cały czas słucha opowieści Johna o Holmesowym procesie twórczym z autentyczną fascynacją.

Nagle zatroskany, Zucco pyta:

— Nie sądzi pan, że mógłby przestać komponować, prawda?

John przechyla lekko głowę i marszczy czoło.

— Sądzę, że gdyby go przysypała lawina, to dalej by nucił. Co ma pan na myśli?

— Ten gmach i panna Adler — mówi Zucco. — Widać, że wiele znaczą dla jego pracy. Gdyby opera została zamknięta albo panna Adler przeniosła się gdzieś, gdzie dostanie lepsze warunki… — Urywa z wyraźnie wymalowanym na twarzy przerażeniem. Oto człowiek, który chce zaśpiewać coś wspaniałego, a potem dalej śpiewać wspaniałe rzeczy.

— Holmes dalej by pisał.

— Jest pan pewny?

— Bezwzględnie — mówi bez wahania John. — Nigdy nie znałem nikogo innego, kto aż tak namiętnie podchodziłby do swojej sztuki.

— A panna Adler?

— Nawet ona.

Zucco gwiżdże, cicho i z uznaniem.

— Będzie pisał dalej, niezależnie od tego, co nas czeka dzisiaj wieczorem — obiecuje John. — Klęska czy zwycięstwo.

— To wielka ulga — mówi Zucco, kilka raz kiwając głową. — Nie potrafię panu powiedzieć, jak wielka, doktorze Watson.

— Cieszę się. Ale mierzmy w zwycięstwo, dobrze?

Zucco wyszczerza się w uśmiechu.

— Oczywiście. Nigdy nie dążę do niczego innego.

— Proszę tylko uważać, żeby nie pobiegł pan za Kleopatrą ani nic.

Zucco uznaje ten żart za dużo śmieszniejszy, niż John by się spodziewał.

— Będę bardzo uważał.

— O nic więcej nie prosimy. Zostawię pana, żeby nie męczył pan głosu.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć słowami, Zucco salutuje dziarsko, choć nieprawidłowo. Tak się rozstają: Zucco wchodzi z powrotem do swojej dwuosobowej garderoby, a John podnosi torbę, uświadamiając sobie jednocześnie, że właściwie nie ma w tej chwili nic do roboty. Raz i drugi poprawia uchwyt. Rusza przed siebie, choćby po to, żeby nie zawrócić i żeby przestać czepiać się śpiewaka jak rzep psiego ogona.

Wygląda na to, że Holmes to nowe rugby. Mając najmniejszą okazję i chętnego słuchacza, John mógłby nawijać o nim bez końca. Już i tak twarz go trochę boli od mówienia. Czyżby aż tyle się uśmiechał? Chryste, przy inwertycie to już i tak ryzyko, ale w budynku jest policja.

Ta myśl powinna go otrzeźwić, ale zupełnie nie psuje mu humoru, który jest wyjątkowo dobry. Bo przez chwilę był szczęśliwy. Prawdziwie, solidnie szczęśliwy, tylko dlatego, że sobie pogadał o tym idiocie.

Boże, co za pomysł. Dziwny i obcy, ale jednak: John mógłby być szczęśliwy. Dziwne, co też człowiekowi do głowy nie przyjdzie w tłumie poruszonych pomocników inspicjenta. Uzależnianie tego od człowieka tak wkurzającego byłoby ogromnym ryzykiem.

Tak czy inaczej, nic z tym nie zrobi do końca przedstawienia. Z tą myślą idzie poszukać inspektora Lestrade’a i dowiedzieć się, czy by się do czegoś nie przydał. Kiedy okazuje się, że nie, znajduje sobie gazetę.

 

***

 

Widownia zostaje otwarta i zalewa ją fala gorąca i hałasu. Ludzie wchodzą z dudnieniem po schodach i spacerkiem na parter widowni. Zasłony chwieją się w lożach, póki sprawnie ich nie zamocują urękawiczone dłonie bileterów. Kiedy zaczyna się zbliżać moment rozpoczęcia, najmłodszy rangą pomocnik zapala światła rampy. W gwałtownie rosnącej od ogni i ludzkich ciał temperaturze orkiestra stroi i stroi: kolejne fale kakofonicznych dźwięków zbliżają się do harmonii. Szmer głosów wznosi się i opada. Towarzyszy mu szelest materiału i trzepot wachlarzy.

Zamiast przyglądać się dalej spod drzwi i stać wszystkim na drodze, John wycofuje się do foyer, żeby odetchnąć. Temperatura powietrza od razu spada. Drzwi na dwór są otwarte, a widzowie wciąż wlewają się do środka z różnym natężeniem podniecenia i lęku. Nie będzie to wprawdzie taka galowa premiera, na jaką zasługuje opera Holmesa, ale i tak przyszło o wiele więcej ludzi, niż mogli się w tych okolicznościach spodziewać.

Do wspomnianych okoliczności należą policjanci obstawiający drzwi, jakby mieli zamiar aresztować wszystkich portierów. Reakcje gości wahają się od przestrachu po uspokojenie, ale bardzo niewielu zawraca.

— Doktorze Watson, tu pan jest!

John obraca się i uśmiecha odruchowo do Hopkinsa i błyszczących guzików jego uniformu.

— Tu jestem. Nie będziemy chyba mieli kompletu?

Hopkins uśmiecha się szeroko.

— Nie, ale prawie; bliżej, niż myśleliśmy. Jutro na pewno będzie. — Przez chwilę stoi tylko i dalej się uśmiecha, ale teraz jakby znacząco.

— Chryste, co się znowu dzieje? — pyta go John.

— Nic — odpowiada Hopkins, ale głos nagle robi mu się wysoki. — Znaczy, hrabia jest… No cóż, już jest. W loży. W piątce.

— Wiem, gdzie siedzi hrabia.

— No i… — Hopkins nie załamuje może rąk, nie całkiem, ale bawi się rękawiczkami. — Wypytuje inspektora Lestrade’a, rozumie pan. Więc pan inspektor polecił mi pana znaleźć.

Johnowi robi się strasznie słabo.

— Hrabia pytał o mnie?

— No… nie. — Hopkins wyraźnie zmusza się, żeby przestać poprawiać rękawiczki. Inspektor Lestrade chce, żeby był pan niedaleko na wypadek, gdyby upiór znowu pana zaatakował.

— Co w takim razie mówiłeś o hrabim?

— Pyta o brata.

O Boże.

— Myśli, że to moja wina, że jego brat jest teraz aktorem?

Hopkins się waha.

Do Johna dociera.

— Nikt mu nic nie powiedział, co?

— Inspektor Lestrade powiedział mu, że pan Holmes pracuje nad operą i… i że hrabia zobaczy brata, kiedy spektakl się zacznie.

John klnie cicho. Hopkins go ucisza, ale przechodząca obok dama i tak patrzy na nich z dezaprobatą.

— Pani wybaczy — przepraszają chórem John i Hopkins. Szybko przenoszą się gdzie indziej. Hopkins usiłuje zaprowadzić Johna do loży numer pięć, John próbuje pójść dokądkolwiek, byle nie tam.

— Kazałby odwołać przedstawienie? — pyta Hopkins.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie.

Po tym olbrzymim niedomówieniu wymieniają nerwowe spojrzenia.

— Kiedy policja pozamyka drzwi na dwór, powinno być za późno na odwołanie opery — rozumuje John.

— W sprawie tego zamykania drzwi — mówi Hopkins.

— Tak?

— Jeśli upiór lubi podpalenia, to czy zamykając na klucz wszystkie drzwi i okna, sami mu się nie podkładamy? Wiem, że przy wszystkich drzwiach są policjanci, ale nie będą chcieli nikogo wypuścić, żeby upiór nie uciekł.

— Hopkins.

— Tak?

— Poszukaj siekiery przeciwpożarowej.

— Tak właściwie to nie ma pan takich kompetencji, żeby kazać mi to zrobić.

— Wiem — mówi John. — Możesz i tak zwalić winę na mnie.

— Dziękuję panu. — Nerwowy uśmiech Hopkinsa sprawia, że wygląda on młodziej niż kiedykolwiek, chociaż John jest pewny, że Hopkins jest po trzydziestce.

— Powinienem jeszcze na coś uważać? — pyta John.

Hopkins znów się waha.

— No dobra, gadaj — rozkazuje John.

— Nie chciałbym być impertynencki i wiem, że mówił pan, że pan i panna Hooper nie jesteście parą, ale martwię się, kiedy się tu kręci ten pan Zucco, i naprawdę bym nie chciał, żeby ktoś pana skrzywdził. Naprawdę bym nie chciał, a ona i pan Zucco robią takie wrażenie, jakby byli bliżej ze sobą, niż by się można spodziewać, i…

— On nie jest nią zainteresowany — mówi brutalnie John — a ty możesz się martwić, czy zaprosić ją na lunch, jutro, nie dzisiaj, rozumiesz? Dzisiaj musisz się skupić.

— Ja… — rozdziawia usta Hopkins, ale zaraz szybko kiwa głową. — Dobrze, proszę pana.

W tej chwili stają przed drzwiami do loży numer pięć. Hopkins puka. Wchodzą do środka. Obok inspektora Lestrade’a siedzi hrabia. Hrabina nie przyszła, zapewne ze względu na swój delikatny stan.

— Doktorze — wita go lord Holmes.

— Jaśnie Panie — odpowiada John. — Dobry wieczór.

Hrabia spogląda na Hopkinsa.

Hopkins wychodzi.

Kiedy drzwi się zamykają, hrabia pyta:

— Jak sądzę, nie zaprzeczy pan, że mój brat postanowił wystąpić?

— Nie zaprzeczę, Jaśnie Panie.

— Byłem przekonany, że jest do tej roli nie tylko baryton, ale i dubler.

John splata dłonie za plecami. Równo rozkłada ciężar ciała, chociaż chora noga trochę protestuje.

— Jeden z nich zrezygnował — mówi. — Drugi okazał się żenujący.

Lord Holmes nie wstaje i nie musi wstawać po to, żeby spojrzeć na Johna z góry.

— Wolałbym, żeby jakiś głupiec okazał się żenujący — mówi — niż żeby mój brat okrył się hańbą.

— Niech mi Jaśnie Pan wybaczy — mówi John, bynajmniej nie prosząc o żadne wybaczenie — ale potrzebujemy przedstawienia, które warto będzie zepsuć.

— A mojego brata „warto zepsuć”? — pyta powoli hrabia.

— Zepsuty zostanie jego spektakl — obiecuje John.

— Nie obchodzi mnie jego _spektakl_.

— Pańskiego brata obchodzi — mówi John. — Przepraszam za wstyd, jaki mogą przynieść pańskiej rodzinie związki pańskiego brata z teatrem, ale za obsadę odpowiada pan Havill. Ja nie miałem w tej sprawie absolutnie nic do powiedzenia.

— Proszę z nim porozmawiać — rozkazuje lord Holmes.

— Mogę pójść po pana Havilla…

— Proszę porozmawiać z moim bratem — prostuje hrabia.

— Zrobiłbym to, Jaśnie Panie, gdybym uważał, że ma to jakikolwiek sens. Niestety jeszcze nigdy nie udało mi się sprzeciwić woli pańskiego brata z powodzeniem. To bardzo zdeterminowany człowiek.

Lord Holmes mruży oczy. Siedzący obok niego inspektor Lestrade robi, co tylko w jego mocy, żeby wtopić się w boazerię. Zasłony są rozsunięte i w dole widać prawie pełny parter. Orkiestra siedzi w swojej fosie na baczność, gotowa rozpocząć na znak dyrygenta.

John prostuje plecy i mówi dalej:

— Jeśli Jaśnie Pan chce nie dopuścić do wystawienia tej opery, to dalej jest taka możliwość. Powtórzę, że jeszcze nigdy nie udało mi się z powodzeniem sprzeciwić woli brata Jaśnie Pana, ale jestem pewny, że Jaśnie Pan ma w tej kwestii większe zdolności.

— Jest pan przygotowany na patrzenie, jak mój brat robi z siebie pośmiewisko.

— Jestem przygotowany na wszystko, tylko nie na to.

— To proszę się przygotować — nakazuje mu lord Holmes.

Zanim John zdąży wymyślić dobrą odpowiedź, zaczyna się uwertura. Lord Holmes obraca się w krześle, żeby wyjrzeć na salę, i John pojmuje pewien kluczowy szczegół – kluczowy, oczywisty i bardzo smutny.

— Czy Jaśnie Pan słyszy to po raz pierwszy? — pyta John niepotrzebnie, ściszając głos z szacunku dla tej muzyki.

Pierwsza fala opanowującej publiczność ciszy dociera nawet do loży numer pięć. Mija chwila, zanim lord Holmes odpowie szeptem:

— Słyszałem urywki.

— Myślę, że Jaśnie Pan będzie mile zaskoczony.

Lord Holmes nie mówi nic. Tylko siedzi, słucha i gestem poleca Johnowi, żeby robił to samo. John siada posłusznie, zajmując miejsce po jego prawej stronie. Lord Holmes siedzi jak zwykle pośrodku loży. Całkowicie przenosi uwagę z Johna na orkiestrę. Kiedy uwertura dochodzi do tematu bitwy, hrabia niemal przestaje oddychać.

Uwertura dobiega końca; publiczność bije brawo. Główna kurtyna idzie w górę. Opera bierze oddech i budzi się do życia. Próba była tylko cieniem, który opera rzucała przed siebie; teraz przybiera swój prawdziwy kształt.

Rzymscy żołnierze szwendają się po koszarach. Z ich gardeł dobywa się prolog, osadzając akcję w egzotycznej fabule, która zupełnie by Johnowi umknęła, gdyby nie znał jej na pamięć. Ignoruje włoski tekst i zamiast tego słucha orkiestry. Ich wódz udał się do Rzymu, ich wódz poślubił córkę cesarza, ich wódz powrócił. Śpiewają o Antoniuszu, o Rzymie i o powiązaniach między nimi. Śpiewają o Aleksandrii, Egipcie i nieskończonym uroku Kleopatry. Śpiewają o determinacji swojego wodza, jego reputacji, o swojej wielkiej dumie z niego.

I tam, w koszarach, spomiędzy innych wychodzi jeden młody żołnierz, wysoki i szczupły. Pod jego stopami, przed sceną orkiestra wznosi się na wyżyny dźwięku, unosząc go w pochwałach, jakie głosi na cześć swojego wodza. Głos jarzy mu się niewinną dumą, jaka rodzi się tylko z naiwności. Jest niezwykle przekonujący i John potrzebuje chwili, żeby uświadomić sobie, że tak, to panna Adler.

Następuje krótki taniec, wcale nie taki głupi, po czym żołnierze ustawiają się w szeregu, oczekując na wejście swojego wodza. Orkiestra je zapowiada, a jednak człowiek, który wchodzi na scenę, to wcale nie Antoniusz, co da się od razu rozpoznać po rozczarowaniu żołnierzy. Zamiast niego przyszedł ich oficer.

John doświadcza krótkiej chwili paniki, w czasie której nie potrafi dojrzeć pod tą nową rolą ani śladu Holmesa. Poznaje jego głos, ale jego samego nie widzi. To jest ktoś inny, ktoś oddany sprawie i ojczyźnie. Stojąc, w pełni panuje nad swoim ciałem, a jego ruchy są w swoim spokoju majestatyczne. Bije od niego niekwestionowana siła i byłoby tak, nawet gdyby nie miał u boku miecza. Miecz jest tu tylko mało ważnym dodatkiem do człowieka – albo może jego nieuniknionym przedłużeniem. Jego meldunek, chociaż śpiewany, zachowuje ciasny rytm rzeczowej odprawy. Sama jego obecność zmienia tłumek tancerzy w żołnierzy stojących na baczność, choćby dlatego, że przy nim nie ośmieliliby się być nikim innym.

John czuje na policzku ciężar spojrzenia hrabiego.

— Nie jest zbytnio rozpoznawalny — szepcze.

— Nie jako on sam — odpowiada równie cicho hrabia.

John patrzy na niego z pytaniem w oczach, ale lord Holmes nic więcej nie wyjaśnia.

Opera nieubłaganie toczy się dalej. Jakiś drobny wypadek prowadzi do chaosu, zaakcentowanego przez pierwsze solo panny Adler. Inni żołnierze śpiewają o pozostawionych w kraju ukochanych, ale ona skupia się zamiast tego na jakimś wielkim ideale, który John raczej wyczuwa niż rozumie. Tam, gdzie jego znajomość włoskiego kurczy się do zera, muzyka podsuwa znaczenia.

Zmiany w choreografii są oczywiste, ale tylko dlatego, że John wie, gdzie ich szukać. Oficer ani razu nie musi tańczyć. Choć młodemu żołnierzowi panny Adler zdarza się dołączyć do baletowego szyku w chwilach pełnej napięcia musztry, oficer Holmesa trzyma się wtedy na uboczu. Często stoi w postawie na „spocznij”. Wtedy i tylko wtedy John dostrzega w jego grze mimikrę.

Po prawie całym akcie wypełnionym zastanawianiem się, czy doskonały wódz pozostanie wierny swojej nowej żonie, przychodzi nieunikniona wiadomość. Choć przecież wszyscy widzowie musieli widzieć, że tak będzie, choć musieli wiedzieć, jak się ta historia kończy, zanim w ogóle postawili nogę na widowni, z otwartych ust wyrywają się zszokowane westchnienia. Antoniusz zdradził swoją nową żonę, a wraz z nią jej brata Oktawiusza Cezara.

Kurtyna opada przy grzmiącym aplauzie. Hrabia ma twarz niewzruszoną, ręce niespokojne, wzrok utkwiony w scenie.

— Ile to ma aktów? — pyta inspektor Lestrade.

— Cztery — mówi John. — Ale akt trzeci to bitwa morska, a w czwartym wszyscy giną.

— A w drugim?

— Wszyscy żołnierze uświadamiają sobie, że mają do wyboru być zdrajcami wobec Rzymu albo dezerterami z armii Antoniusza.

— To jest całkiem niezłe — mówi Lestrade.

— Nie, to jest naprawdę dobre — poprawia go John.

— To jest naprawdę dobre — mówi cicho lord Holmes, jakby jeszcze nie podjął decyzji. — Może niekonwencjonalne.

— Przekonałem się, że niekonwencjonalne w dobrym sensie tego słowa — mówi John.

— Ale ludzie i tak giną, śpiewając? — pyta Lestrade.

— Niektórzy tak, ale pan Holmes dopilnował, żeby ich zabić w sposób, który pozwoli im śpiewać do końca. Ich układy oddechowe pozostają nienaruszone i niepozatykane. Niektóre partie urywają się ze wraz ze śmiercią śpiewaka. Wszystko to jest bardzo sprytnie zrobione.

— Konsultował się z panem… — mówi lord Holmes. Prawie pyta.

— Nasze rozmowy są bardzo dziwne — przyznaje John.

Lestrade się śmieje.

— Co pan nie powie!

Ktoś puka do drzwi. Lestrade wstaje, dając ręką znak lordowi Holmesowi i Johnowi, żeby się nie ruszali. Otwiera drzwi, kiwa głową i mówi:

— Jaśnie Pan wybaczy. — Wychodzi na korytarz porozmawiać z jednym ze swoich podkomendnych i zamyka za sobą drzwi.

John patrzy prosto przed siebie; nie na hrabiego. Hrabia nie wyświadcza mu takiej uprzejmości. Jego wzrok przebija mu twarz, odziera ją z ciała do kości.

Wreszcie John postanawia zaryzykować i mówi:

— Nie sądzę, żeby pana rodzina miała na tym ucierpieć, Jaśnie Panie. Ledwo poznaję brata Jaśnie Pana, a nikt nie wie, że on ma taki głos.

— Mało ludzi wie — przyznaje lord Holmes.

— …On pana naśladuje — mówi pojednawczo John. — Głosem. Kiedy się dobrze zachowuje.

— Jestem pewny, że chciał pan powiedzieć „kiedy się jako tako zachowuje”.

— Jeśli Jaśnie Pan tak twierdzi. — John pochyla głowę, ale gest z wyrażającego szacunek robi się defensywny.

— Powiedziałem mu kiedyś, że jego głos przypomina głos jego nauczyciela włoskiego — oświadcza lord Holmes. — Od tego czasu mój drogi brat naśladuje mnie w towarzystwie.

John marszczy brwi.

— Nie jestem pewny, czy rozumiem, Jaśnie Panie.

Lord Holmes patrzy na niego sceptycznie, ale nie mówi nic więcej, zostawiając Johna z poczuciem, że dostał do ręki jakiś klucz, ale nie widzi zamka. Nauczyciel włoskiego… Ach.

— …Jego nauczyciel włoskiego był barytonem i inwertytą, zgadza się? — Kiedy hrabia nie odpowiada ani twierdząco, ani przecząco, John śmiało mówi dalej. — Pański brat stara się nie mówić jak on, żeby sam nie został uznany za inwertytę.

Odpowiedź hrabiego przychodzi po chwili i jest skierowana w stronę sceny, niegłośna i twardo brzmiąca.

— Nigdy nie lubił śpiewać publicznie. Nawet prywatnie nie słyszeliśmy go ani razu od czasu, od kiedy zmarła nasza matka.

— Tak mi przykro — mówi John.

Lord Holmes o mało co nie przewraca oczami. Jeszcze nigdy nie wydawał się tak podobny do brata.

— Chyba nie za to powinien pan przepraszać.

John porusza ustami, próbując sprawić, że zaciśnięte zęby będą wyglądały jak uśmiech. Ani przez chwilę nie wyobraża sobie, że mu się udało.

— Nie zgadza się pan ze mną w tej sprawie? — pyta lord Holmes głosem tak uprzejmym jak wojna domowa jest domowa.

Ponieważ przerwa prawie się skończyła, John rzuca okiem na drzwi, ale Lestrade nie wraca. John odczuwa skromną, irracjonalną nadzieję, że może przyjdzie Hopkins i rozbije drzwi siekierą przeciwpożarową.

— Jak sądzę, Jaśnie Pan chce powiedzieć „w tych dwóch sprawach” — mówi znacząco.

Lord Holmes patrzy na niego, obracając ku niemu całą twarz i wykrzywiając lekko usta. W oczach ma pytanie, ale John za nic nie potrafi się domyślić, jakie.

Wytrzymuje wzrok hrabiego tak długo, jak śmie, po czym pyta:

— Czy Jaśnie Pan wie, do czego nawiązuję?

Twarz lorda Holmesa pozostaje bez wyrazu.

Bardzo uważając, żeby panować nad emocjami, John mówi:

— Miałem na myśli próbę szantażu.

Lord Holmes mruga. Bardzo wolno.

— To… nie był pomysł Jaśnie Pana?

— Doktorze Watson, czy pan oskarża mojego brata o szantaż? — Lord Holmes rzuca okiem do tyłu, na drzwi, przypominając Johnowi, że w każdej chwili może wrócić inspektor Lestrade.

— Sam przyznał, że tego próbował — szepcze John.

— Po tym, jak go pan o to zapytał?

— Cóż, tak.

— Gdybyśmy – ja albo mój brat – byli zainteresowani szantażem, doktorze Watson, miałby pan straszliwe kłopoty. Ponieważ ma pan jedynie poważne kłopoty, proszę nie wątpić, że żaden z nas się do tego nie zniży.

— …Nie rozumiem.

— Wspominał pan coś o dwóch sprawach?

— Brat Jaśnie Pana mówił o dwóch — mówi John. — O jego… celach dotyczących nas dwóch i jego komnacie na dole. — Kiedy hrabia tylko na niego patrzy, John kontynuuje z ogromną przykrością. — Nie chciał zdradzić mi drugiej sprawy, póki nie zaakceptuję jego celów w pierwszej.

Lord Holmes zamyka oczy, robiąc wrażenie człowieka, który z rozkoszą udusiłby kogoś nieobecnego.

— Innymi słowy — mówi – nie chciał zdradzić swojej ekscentryczności, póki go pan nie zapewni, że nie będzie ona miała żadnego znaczenia.

— …Ach — mówi John. — Może tak.

Lord Holmes kręci głową i unosi wzrok ku sufitowi. John jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby ktoś tak wyraźnie rozpaczał nad nieporadnością drugiego człowieka.

Zanim John zdąży zadać jeszcze jakieś pytanie, słychać kolejne pukanie do drzwi i wchodzi Lestrade.

— Witamy z powrotem, inspektorze — mówi przeciągle lord Holmes, ponownie nonszalancko. — Przyszedł pan w samą porę.

Lestrade kiwa z szacunkiem głową i zajmuje miejsce. Niedługo potem zaczyna się akt drugi. Wraz z pierwszą nutą milkną rozmowy publiczności.

Ten akt skupia się bardziej na tym, jak młody żołnierz przechodzi ze strony Antoniusza na stronę buntowników. W związku z tym John momentami trochę się rozprasza i coraz usilniej zdaje sobie sprawę, że zbliża się moment, kiedy upiór będzie musiał uderzyć. Publiczność wyraźnie się zaangażowała i jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, powinien wybuchnąć skandal.

Pośrodku sceny i w centrum uwagi wszystkich panna Adler rozkwita. Wiedzieć o tym to jedno, zobaczyć to co innego: całe przedstawienie zależy od jej występu. To dzięki jej obecności sprzedali na dzisiaj aż tyle miejsc. Jest ich ostatnim asem w rękawie i to atutowym. Jej młody żołnierz jest doskonały w swoim konflikcie wewnętrznym, szczery w swoim zwątpieniu, poruszający do łez w swojej wierności. Uświadamiając to sobie dopiero teraz, John myśli w końcu o sobie samym. Boi się o swoją przyszłość, niezależnie od wyboru, którego dokona.

Jej solo jest wspaniałe. Widzowie pochylają się do przodu i zamiast odgłosu wstrzymanych oddechów słychać tylko szelest ubrań. Kiedy młody żołnierz postanawia opowiedzieć się po stronie buntowników, aplauz jest ogłuszający, po prostu ogłuszający.

John za późno orientuje się, co będzie dalej. Głos Holmesa wypalił mu tę scenę w sercu miesiące temu. John patrzy przerażony, jak młody żołnierz przekrada się do buntowników, chcąc do nich dołączyć, by zostać po drodze przyłapanym przez czekającego nań oficera.

Pośród wielu warstw orkiestry Johnowi wpada w ucho partia skrzypiec. Zna ją, nigdy jej nie zapomni. Przygotowuje się psychicznie na scenę uwiedzenia, na patrzenie, jak Holmes kocha się z innym mężczyzną po włosku.

Żadna taka scena nie następuje.

Opór, jaki stawia Adler, przeobraża uwodzenie w błaganie, osłabia rozkaz do poziomu negocjacji. Argumenty Holmesa, choć pięknie wyśpiewane, jakoś do niej nie trafiają. Mężczyzna puszcza Adler, bo nie da się jej zatrzymać, bo nie da się jej kontrolować siłą. Moc milczącej siły woli Adler wynosi żołnierza na poziom jego przełożonego; mimo różnicy stopni ci dwaj są sobie równi determinacją.

Holmes śpiewa o chwale i honorze, ojczyźnie i wierności, życiu i oddechu. Tam, gdzie jego argumenty ponoszą klęskę, przekonuje jego pasja. Kiedy Adler ustępuje, to nie jest to akt podporządkowania się, tylko uzgodnienie się celów. Młody żołnierz wyśpiewuje swoją posępną deklarację lojalności. Jego przysięga rozbrzmiewa echem od Aleksandrii po Londyn. Orkiestra wynosi jego uczciwość na szczyt, kończąc jego pieśń, a z nią cały akt.

Jeśli wcześniej oklaski były szalone, to i tak nie mogą się równać z tym, co się dzieje teraz, kiedy kurtyna opada i zaczyna się antrakt. Od odgłosu tylu bijących brawo rąk i wrzawy tylu wychwalających sztukę głosów trzęsie się sam budynek. Jego drgania przenoszą się też na Johna, przenikając go do kości, do szpiku kości. Obok niego hrabia siedzi w zdumionym milczeniu z wyrazem twarzy dziwnym i tak czułym, że nie da się na niego patrzeć.

John przeprasza cicho, wyjaśniając, że musi wyjść. Lestrade patrzy na niego krzywo i John już głośniej mówi, że musi iść do toalety.

— Niech się pan nie martwi — dodaje, zerkając znacząco na torbę lekarską, której nigdy nie wypuszcza z rąk. — Jestem uzbrojony.

Z umysłem pogrążonym w chaosie, oszołomiony, wychodzi, czując w uszach dudnienie krwi. Korzystając z antraktu, przemyka się zakulisowymi korytarzami, póki nie znajdzie wolnego kawałka blatu. Otwiera torbę, wyjmuje z niej bardzo już sponiewieraną kopertę i otwiera ją ostrożnie, rozdzierając zaschnięty klej bez rozdzierania papieru. Wyciąga z torby jeszcze ołówek, pochyla się nad stołem tak, żeby jak najmniej przeszkadzać pomocnikom inspicjenta, i próbuje się skupić.

 _Choć może to Pana zaskoczy, nie chcę na Pana krzyczeć_ – pisze wolno John. Krzywi się, słysząc oficjalny ton, ale nie może zaryzykować przelania na papier niczego swobodnego. – _Przeciwnie, kilka razy usiłowałem wynagrodzić Panu doznaną krzywdę, wydaje się jednak, że to ponad moje możliwości. Przepraszam za mój temperament, nie mniejszy niż Pański. Jeżeli to możliwe, chciałbym z Panem porozmawiać bez żadnych krzyków. W przeciwnym razie chciałbym z Panem porozmawiać. Gdyby Pan zechciał, gotów jestem porozumiewać się wyłącznie za pomocą listów. Jeżeli nie zechce Pan już więcej współpracować ani omawiać szczegółów praktycznych z tym związanych, nie będę ani zaskoczony, ani urażony._

Boleśnie świadom, że antrakt się zaraz skończy, podpisuje się pośpiesznie: _Kreślę się z oddaniem, Pański doktor, J. H. W._

Czyta liścik dwa razy, żeby się upewnić, że wie, co robi, po czym ostrożnie składa kopertę. Ta nie chce się zakleić. Nie mając nic innego, czym mógłby ją zamknąć, ponownie sięga do toby lekarskiej i wyciąga srebrną spinkę do szalika. Wymaga to bardzo ostrożnego przekłuwania papieru, ale udaje mu się to. Rezultatem jest list poskładany w kształt pomiętej, zamkniętej spinką koperty. Holmes albo uzna go za niezwykle ujmujący, albo śmiechem przepędzi Johna z budynku.

Zanim zdąży zmienić zdanie, rusza do dwuosobowej garderoby Holmesa. Po drodze wyjmuje jeszcze z torby dzisiejszą popołudniową gazetę. Składa ją na pół i wkłada kopertę do środka. Jego powody mają mniej wspólnego z sentymentem, a więcej z liczbą policjantów, koło których przechodzi.

W garderobie John dowiaduje się, że Holmes czeka już za kulisami na swoje wejście w następnym akcie, Zucco jednak nie pyta, dlaczego przybiegł tu tylko po to, żeby zostawić gazetę. Wyraźnie chce jednej ostatniej chwili spokoju, więc John wychodzi, nie zagadując go. Bardzo szybki marsz pozwala mu dotrzeć do loży tuż przed końcem antraktu, choć niewiele brakuje, by się spóźnił.

— Zaczynałem się martwić — strofuje go inspektor Lestrade.

— Przepraszam.

— Nie byłby zachwycony, że mu pan przeszkadza — mówi bez ostrzeżenia lord Holmes.

Johna jakoś wcale nie wyprowadza to z równowagi. Albo ma takie mocne nerwy, albo takie wymęczone.

— I właśnie dlatego mu nie przeszkadzałem — kłamie, zajmując miejsce.

Muzyka powraca, kurtyna się podnosi i wszyscy trzej milkną.

Zaczyna się bitwa. Nie zaczyna się tak, jak w opowieściach i pieśniach o bitwach, tylko tak, jak bitwy zaczynają się naprawdę: od czekania. Nieznośna cisza dławi wymuszoną wesołość. Dowódcy doprowadzają żołnierzy do porządku powagą, dyscypliną, biczami ukręconymi ze słów. Oto ogromne napięcie, które sprawia, że ludzie chcą zabijać, choćby po to, by uciec przed niekończącą się presją wyczekiwania. Oto obłęd w skondensowanej postaci, kontrolowany i ukształtowany, narzędzie, którym można przekuć wolę wielu ludzi na miecz jednego człowieka. Oto koszmary Johna przeobrażone w muzykę, na które patrzy teraz z dziwnym poczuciem oderwania, z mieszaniną wstrętu i dumy, jaką mogłaby czuć matka do syna-mordercy.

Wreszcie walka wybucha, przybierając namacalną, widzialną formę. Widzowie wzdychają głośno z ulgą, po czym na nowo ogarnia ich przerażenie. Okręty są zdumiewające. Wielkie atrapy z cienkiego drewna, pomalowane tak, by nadać im złudzenie głębi, łamią się i toną, a morze zabiera tancerzy razem ze szczątkami wraków.

Pośród tego zamieszania oficer stoi nieporuszony. Jest jak latarnia morska, jedyny punkt stały, a jego obecność zmusza oko do niespokojnego szukania wszędzie młodego żołnierza – a zatem młody żołnierz musi już nie żyć. John odkrywa, że i tak się martwi, mimo że wie, że męska postać Irene dożyje do końca opery. Młody żołnierz czeka za kulisami, zmieniony w wielce wyczekiwaną Kleopatrę. Zanim ona się zjawi, na scenę musi wejść Antoniusz, ale wcześniej oficer musi sam zacząć ich trio.

John czeka i czeka, a w duszy narasta mu drżenie. Jeżeli upiór miałby przerwać spektakl, to teraz. Obok Johna lord Holmes wyraźnie zaczyna się denerwować, zaciskając ręce na balustradzie loży. Rzut oka na inspektora Lestrade’a ujawnia, że policjant przeszukuje wzrokiem widownię, ignorując muzykę na rzecz bezpieczeństwa.

Skoro Lestrade obserwuje salę, John bez większego poczucia winy koncentruje się na tym, co dzieje się na scenie. Wie, w którą stronę idzie teraz muzyka. Wie, co się zaraz zacznie.

Holmes zaczyna śpiewać. Nie śpiewa na scenę, bo scena jest pokładem statku, z którego kieruje pieśń na morze. Serca biją, pompując gorącą krew, póki ich uderzeń nie przejmą bębny, a tekst Holmesa nie wrazi bitwy jeszcze głębiej w ciało. Holmes wyrzuca rękę wysoko w górę, zapowiadając długo wyczekiwane nadejście wodza. Przy dźwięku trąbek, mijając rozfalowaną kulisę, okręt Antoniusza wpływa na scenę.

Antoniusz staje dumnie na dziobie, dumnie, ale jeszcze nie zwycięsko. Staje i zaczyna śpiewać, a oficer przekazuje dalej rozkazy swojego wodza w walce ze wspólnym przeciwnikiem. Prąd obraca się przeciwko Rzymianom, a orkiestra wspina się na szczyty swoich możliwości, aby wezwać Kleopatrę.

Jej okręt wpływa na scenę za okrętem Antoniusza. Jest od niego wyższy, egipski, nie rzymski, a na dziobie ma galion, którego nie powinno na nim być. John wpatruje się w niego, zdezorientowany tą wprowadzoną w ostatniej chwili zmianą dekoracji. Przez chwilę się dziwi, ale potem dociera do niego, że nie słyszy śpiewu – a powinien.

— O Boże — szepcze lord Holmes.

Pozbawiona partii Kleopatry, pieśń pozostaje duetem. Holmes i Zucco patrzą w górę. Chociaż orkiestra gra dalej, oni dwaj przestają śpiewać: Zucco urywa z krzykiem, Holmes po prostu milknie. Tancerze wpadają na Holmesa. On obraca się plecami do widowni i wyjąwszy podtrzymanie kolejnego tancerza, który się z nim zderza, nie rusza się z miejsca.

Popłoch ogarnia najpierw publiczność i dopiero potem fosę. Ze zgranej furii bitwa popada w bezładną kakofonię. Z fosy dobiega krzyk kobiety, tylko jednej, bo tylko jedna kobieta jest w składzie orkiestry.

—  _Irene!_ — krzyczy z miejsca przy swojej harfie Kate Norton. — Odetnijcie ją! Zróbcie coś!

Widownię ogarnia chaos. Widzowie z krzykiem rzucają się do ucieczki. Tancerze wybiegają za kulisy, potykając się po drodze o zastawki. Zucco zeskakuje ze swojego statku, łapie znieruchomiałego Holmesa za nadgarstek i wciąga go za opadającą kurtynę.

Z torbą lekarską jak zwykle w dłoni, John wybiega z loży, zanim zdąży pomyśleć i zanim pozostali zdążą go powstrzymać. Biegnie. Tłum robi się zbyt gęsty. Zaczyna się przez niego przepychać. Przepycha się i przemyka między ludźmi, a kiedy dociera na scenę, widzi, że z dziobu okrętu Kleopatry odcięto już galion. Na widok jego uniesionej torby lekarskiej policjanci rozstępują się.

— To nie może być ona — woła panna Norton. Green bez powodzenia usiłuje ją odciągnąć. — To naprawdę ona?

Przez jeden upiorny moment John nie wie. Pod opuchlizną i odbarwieniem ostre rysy kobiety pozostają niezmienione, jak odwieszone na ścianę miecze, ale John jeszcze nigdy nie widział jej takiej: z dala od bitewnego zgiełku, wycofanej, odsuniętej na bok. Okryte całunem spódnic i odarte z jej postawy, jej ciało to tylko trup. Niektóre ciała zachowują w sobie ślady dusz, ale nie ciało panny Adler. Odeszła, kiedy przestała oddychać.

Ktoś usunął już pętlę, ale skutki duszenia są nieodwracalne. John nic nie może zrobić.

— Przykro mi — mówi.

— Przepadliśmy — mówi Green, całkiem załamany. — Drań trafił nas w samo serce.

Panna Norton wyrywa mu się i pada na ziemię obok ciała. Kurczowo chwyta bladą, bezwładną dłoń.

— Dalej jest ciepła! — woła. — Doktorze Watson, niech pan coś zrobi!

— Ma zmiażdżoną krtań — mówi jej łagodnie, stanowczo John.

— Ale dalej jest ciepła!

Żeby ją ułagodzić, John szuka pulsu. Nie znajduje nic.

— Przykro mi.

Wtedy panna Norton rzuca się na niego z pięściami. Dwa nieskoordynowane ciosy trafiają go w ramię. Kobieta uderza w jego zdrowe ramię i nie wyrządza mu większej krzywdy, ale nie dlatego, żeby nie próbowała. John łapie ją za ręce i podnosi ją ze sceny. Panna Norton zaczyna płakać. Pani Hudson podbiega do drżącej, zapłakanej kobiety i obejmuje ją.

— Żeby w takim momencie histeryzować — mówi pogardliwie Beaumont i John bez zastanowienia daje mu w twarz. Beaumontowi głowa odskakuje na bok, mężczyzna się chwieje.

— Co jest, kurwa!

Johna natychmiast odciąga jakiś znajomo wyglądający policjant.

— Proszę nad sobą panować, doktorze Watson! — mówi. — Gdzie są Holmes i Zucco?

Dysząc ciężko, dygocąc, John czeka dziwną, pełną ech chwilę, zanim odpowie.

— Dimmock? Nie wiem, Dimmock. O Boże, teraz zaatakuje ich, prawda?

— I właśnie dlatego musimy ich znaleźć — rzuca inspektor Dimmock.

— Poszli z powrotem do siebie do garderoby — mówi Beaumont, trzymając się za krwawiącą twarz. Patrzy na Johna ze złością spomiędzy palców.

— Holmes nie wyglądał najlepiej — wtrąca jeden z tancerzy. — Zucco musiał go ciągnąć.

— Pokaż, dokąd poszli — poleca tancerzowi Dimmock i obaj wychodzą zaraz ze sceny.

Równie szybko Beaumont dopada Johna.

— Za co to kurwa było!?

— Jeszcze raz obraź kobietę w żałobie, a zrobię taką z twojej matki. Rozumiemy się?

— Pierdolony Chryste. — Beaumont wierzchem dłoni ściera z twarzy krew. — Jest pan lekarzem, do diabła!

— W niczym nie pomagacie, moi drodzy — przerywa im pani Hudson, wciąż głaszcząc drżące plecy panny Norton.

Może mija dłuższa chwila, a może tylko sekunda. W kryzysowych sytuacjach czas dziwnie płynie. Wydaje się, że to mgnienie oka. Pani Hudson dopiero co ich zbeształa, kiedy słychać czyjś krzyk:

— Nie ma ich!

— Upiór ich porwał!

— Szukajcie ich!

— Co u diaska? — pyta Green. Johnowi robi się tak słabo, jakby miał zemdleć.

— Holmesa i Zucca nie ma u nich w garderobie — mówi. O kogo innego warto by było tak panikować?

Wszyscy zebrani na scenie patrzą na ciało Irene Adler.

— Kurwa — klnie Green. — Oni też byli całkiem nieźli.

— Jeszcze ich nie zabił! — John podnosi głos i zaciska ręce w pięści. — Mamy do znalezienia upiora i dwóch ludzi! Wszyscy do roboty!

Poszukiwania zaczynają się natychmiast, ale John jakoś nie może do nich dołączyć. Stoi tylko między ukochaną panny Adler a jej ciałem. Myśli o przerażeniu Valeriego, o człowieku zabarykadowanym we własnej garderobie. Robi ten błąd, że patrzy na pannę Norton. Wszystkie myśli mu uciekają. Wraca jak żywe wspomnienie tej nocy, kiedy zmarła Mary. I innej, kiedy umarła Harry. Zastanawia się jak przez mgłę, czy Clara mogłaby pomóc pannie Norton przez to przejść. Zastanawia się, kto pomoże przez to przejść jemu.

— Doktorze Watson!

Oszołomiony, John mruga i widzi pannę Hooper. Choć odpowiedź byłaby najzupełniej oczywista, o mało nie pyta jej, co się stało.

Molly przystaje na moment, żeby złapać oddech. Widząc panią Hudson i zrozpaczoną pannę Norton, daje mu znak, żeby poszedł z nią za kulisę. Tam zaczyna czegoś gorączkowo szukać.

— Czego pani szuka? — pyta John.

— Mogę to udowodnić — zaklina się panna Hooper. Ona też jest na granicy łez. — Jeśli tylko mi pan pozwoli, _pokażę_ panu.

— Pomału, niech pani zaczeka. — John ujmuje ją za ramiona. — Co udowodnić?

— To był Jim. Tak mi przykro. To wszystko moja wina, że tutaj był, tak strasznie mi przykro. I nie histeryzuję, przyrzekam, że nie, tylko tak okropnie, _okropnie_ mi przykro, a nikt mnie nie chce _słuchać!_ Próbowałam znaleźć Stanleya — ona ma siekierę…

John ściska ją za ramiona.

— Proszę oddychać — mówi.

Molly oddycha.

— Co się dzieje? — pyta John. — Kto to jest Jim?

— Jim Zucco! To był on.

John wpatruje się w nią nieruchomym wzrokiem. Potem odwraca głowę, patrzy na ciało Irene, potem znów na pannę Hooper.

— Zgłosił się na ochotnika pomóc Irene przy zmianie kostiumu — mówi Molly. — Uznałam, że nic w tym złego, skoro on jest, no wie pan. Ona musiała się przebrać zaraz za kulisami, a policja miała tam nikogo nie wpuszczać, więc myślałam, że będzie bezpieczna!

— Proszę oddychać — powtarza John.

Panna Hooper oddycha.

— To musiał być Jim. To on miał jej pomóc wejść na dziób okrętu. Nie byłoby dość czasu, prawda? Między jego wejściem, a jej wejściem. Bo albo on ją zabił, albo ktoś zabił ją na jego oczach, albo została zabita tuż po tym, jak on wyszedł na scenę.

— Myślimy, że ma Holmesa — mówi John.

— Wiem! — krzyczy kobieta. — To dlatego policjanci muszą mnie wysłuchać! Znajdą go i potraktują go jak ofiarę! A pan Holmes może być jego zakładnikiem.

— Jeśli pan Holmes będzie jego zakładnikiem, to chyba się zorientują, że mają do niego strzelać — mówi John. — A jeśli nie, to ja będę wiedział.

Choć o wiele bledsza niż chwilę temu, panna Hooper kiwa głową.

— Policjanci obstawili wszystkie drzwi i pozamykali okna. W końcu go znajdą. Boję się tylko, że spróbują go stąd zabrać w bezpieczne miejsce, a wtedy on im ucieknie.

— Powiemy hrabiemu — mówi John. — Albo nie, powiemy pani Hudson i ona powie hrabiemu. Jej posłucha.

Panna Hooper ciężko wypuszcza powietrze.

— Dobrze. Dobrze. W porządku. Naprawdę mi przykro.

— To nie pani wina. Nikt z nas tego nie przewidział. Rozmawiałem z nim wcześniej i… o Boże. Bardzo się interesował Holmesem.

John i panna Hooper patrzą przez chwilę po sobie, po czym biegną z powrotem na scenę po panią Hudson. Prędko odciągają ją od panny Norton, żeby nie zdenerwować jej jeszcze bardziej, i panna Hooper wyjaśnia wszystko w lekko niespójnym pośpiechu.

Pani Hudson otwiera szeroko oczy, ale zachowuje zimną krew tak, jak to tylko ona potrafi.

— Poszukam Mycrofta — obiecuje. — John, pan niech sprawdzi w tunelach.

— W czym? — pyta panna Hooper.

John marszczy czoło.

— Czemu miałby tam schodzić? — pyta.

— Bo to tam zawsze się chowa — mówi pani Hudson — i jeśli Zucco spróbuje go zmusić, żeby go stąd wyprowadził, to pójdzie do tuneli.

— No tak — mówi John. Wyciąga z torby rewolwer i zostawia ją na scenie.

— Pójdę z panem — mówi panna Hooper. — Ma te ostre nożyczki.

— A potrafiłaby pani użyć ich przeciwko niemu? — pyta John. — Gdyby pani musiała.

Widać, jak Molly się waha. Potem wyciąga nożyczki z kieszeni spódnicy i podaje je Johnowi.

— Bardziej się przydadzą przeciwko pętli ze sznura niż pistolet — zauważa.

— Dziękuję — mówi John. — Wiem, że to nierozsądne, ale wezmę je i pobiegnę. Niech pani znajdzie hrabiego i inspektora Lestrade’a, a jeśli nie wrócę, to przynajmniej będzie pani wiedziała, gdzie jest Zucco.

— Proszę uważać! — woła za nim Hooper.

John nie traci czasu na odpowiedź. Najszybciej, jak się da, pędzi do piwnic pod operą. Tam odkrywa, że deski, którymi zabito drzwiczki pod schodami, zostały zerwane. Z sercem w gardle i rewolwerem w ręku, schyla się, przechodzi przez drzwi i zapuszcza się w ciemność.


	15. Op. 20, no. 15

Jego stopy znają drogę, nawet po ciemku. Z rewolwerem w jednej ręce, drugą ręką przesuwając po ścianie, pokonuje kolejne zakręty, aż pamięć przestaje mu podpowiadać, którędy dalej. Przystaje w tunelu i wyciąga zapałki, sycząc z bólu, kiedy dłoń ociera mu się o podszewkę żakietu. Zapala zapałkę i upewnia się, gdzie jest. Komnatę Verneta ma po prawej.

Nasłuchuje u jej drzwi, ale nie słyszy nic. Zanim zgasi zapałkę, rzuca okiem na swoje kłykcie: skóra jest zaczerwieniona, naskórek zdarty. Dopiero chwilę później, już po przejściu kawałka drogi, przypomina sobie cios, jaki wymierzył Beaumontowi. Ma inne zmartwienia.

Idąc dalej w ciemność, słyszy echo własnych kroków. Co by nie zrobił, tamci i tak go usłyszą. Ma tylko nadzieję, że nie popchnie to Zucca do zrobienia czegoś strasznego. Przyparty do muru, człowiek, który popełnia morderstwa z zimną krwią, może być tylko bardziej niebezpieczny.

Korytarz skręca tu i tam. Z kolbą rewolweru w ustach John zapala jeszcze kilka zapałek, żeby sprawdzić, dokąd doszedł. Oprócz zakrętów zdarzają się rozwidlenia, a szedł tędy tylko raz. Zapuszcza się niepewnie w jedną odnogę i spod nóg uciekają mu szczury. Robi jeszcze kilka kroków i zawraca. Wybiera drugą odnogę i tu nie spotyka szczurów; widać ktoś je już przepłoszył przed nim. Na następnym rozwidleniu nie znajduje gryzoni w żadnej z dwóch odnóg.

Kierując się odgłosami wody i smrodem, idzie dalej z duszą na ramieniu i pistoletem w ustach. Kiedy zaczyna go boleć szczęka, poddaje się i chowa broń do kieszeni, żeby móc dalej sobie świecić. Żeby płomyk nie gasł, musi go cały czas osłaniać drugą ręką. Z każdym krokiem strofuje się za niezabranie lampy. Jeśli będzie musiał oddać strzał, będzie musiał upuścić albo pudełko, albo zapałkę. Tak czy inaczej szybko znajdzie się w ciemności. Strzał, jeśli do tego dojdzie, będzie musiał być celny.

Z podziemi znów dobiega jakieś echo, choć może to tylko echo odgłosów, jakie sam wydaje, zniekształconych przez tunele. Ale w chwili zwątpienia dostrzega w szlamie podłużną bruzdę: ktoś się tu pośliznął. I tam, na ścianie: ślad ręki wyżłobiony w brudzie lub pleśni. I tam, przed nim, nawet wyraźniejszy ślad: ktoś otarł się ramieniem o… metal? W mur wpuszczona jest metalowa sztaba, dziwna zardzewiała rzecz w tunelu z kamienia, cegły i betonu.

Chwila przyglądania się wyjaśnia tajemnicę. Tu miała być bramka. John przez nią przechodzi i tunel natychmiast się rozszerza. Nie, nie rozszerza. Wpada do wielkiej sali. John unosi swoje maleńkie światełko najwyżej, jak śmie. Po jego prawej ciągnie się długa ściana, w której otwiera się szeroka brama. Przed sobą ma jakąś dużą, niezgłębioną przestrzeń. Po lewej ciemność jest jeszcze gęstsza i robi wrażenie jeszcze większej przestrzeni. Smród wdziera mu się do nosa, choć zdawało mu się, że już się na niego uodpornił.

Daje krok w głąb sali i niespodziewanie słyszy plusk. Do butów momentalnie wlewa mu się lodowata woda. Klnie odruchowo – raz – i przekleństwo odbija się echem od ściany i powierzchni wody; równie dobrze mógł krzyknąć. Jego echo zagłusza odgłos cieknącej i kapiącej wody. John próbuje zrobić następny krok; woda, sięgająca mu dobrze powyżej kostek, tylko chlupie.

Echo zmienia się i odkształca, z przekleństwa robiąc śmiech. Mija kilka niewybaczalnych sekund, zanim John zrozumie, że to nie sztuczka podziemi: to ktoś naprawdę się z niego śmieje.

— Patrz, kochany, mamy gościa!

Głos Zucca rozbrzmiewa w wielkiej sali, odbijając się echem od ścian, tak że nie wiadomo, z której strony dobiegał. Wiedząc, że punkt, z którego dochodzi, nie może leżeć ani na prawo od niego, ani za nim, John skręca o czterdzieści pięć stopni w lewo. Rewolwer trzyma na wysokości piersi, poza malutkim, rozmigotanym kręgiem światła, mierząc w ciemność. Poprawia na zapałce uchwyt palców, już prawie osmalonych.

— Miałem nadzieję, że przyjdziesz – ciągnie Zucco. Jego głosem ocieka tysiąc mokrych cegieł. — Muszę powiedzieć, że bardzo ułatwiłeś mi zadanie.

— Puść go — mówi spokojnie John w ciemność. Echa ich słów mieszają się ze sobą w wilgotnym powietrzu, ale echo słów Johna ginie pierwsze.

Zucco się śmieje.

— Piesek broni swojego pana. Urocze!

— John, uciekaj!

Jak rzucona lina, krzyk natychmiast wskazuje Johnowi kierunek. Namierza jego źródło. Holmes jest daleko, daleko na lewo od wejścia, którym dostał się tu John, i John gotów byłby się założyć, że Zucco jest blisko niego.

— Pokaż mi go — rozkazuje John.

— Ależ proszę bardzo, doktorze. Podejdź bliżej.

Zapałka Johna gaśnie. Wyrzuca ją i z cichym sykiem znika ostatni czerwony poblask.

— Nie zaszedłeś tak daleko po ciemku — mówi. — Zapal latarnię.

— Hmm… Chyba jednak tego nie zrobię.

— W porządku — mówi John. — Im dłużej tam stoisz, tym więcej czasu ma policja na znalezienie wyjść.

Zucco chichocze wysokim tonem, który niewątpliwie ma Johna zdezorientować. Chichot odbija się od sufitu i John odruchowo podnosi głowę.

— Nie, to też się chyba nie stanie — mówi Zucco.

— Jeśli Holmes je zna, to jego brat też. Na pewno już powiedział policji, gdzie ich szukać.

— O, jestem tego pewny. Jak i tego, że policja jest teraz trochę zajęta pożarem, który szaleje na górze.

—Podłożyłeś w operze bombę — mówi John, po połowie zgadując i uświadamiając sobie, że to prawda.

— A co, myślałeś, że tego nie zrobię? — Nieoczekiwanie głos Zucca dochodzi teraz z prawej strony Johna. John opanowuje chęć wycelowania w przeciwległą ścianę. — Przyznam, że mnie to rozczarowuje, że tak uparcie nie chcesz zginąć. Bardzo jesteś irytujący.

— Podpalenie też jest irytujące.

Zucco śmieje się, jakby zachwycony. Holmes milczy.

— Holmes? — woła John. — Nic panu nie jest? — Ma pętlę na szyi czy lufę pistoletu przytkniętą do pleców?

— Nic — mówi Holmes, to jedno słowo i tylko to jedno, choć rodzące tyle ech. John czeka na coś więcej, czeka tak bardzo, że aż boli, a potem Holmes dodaje: — Proszę nie strzelać. Krzywizna ścian tunelu spowoduje rykoszet; zdarza się też, że pociski odbijają się od powierzchni wody.

John ani na chwilę nie opuszcza rewolweru.

— Puszczaj go, Zucco.

— Chyba nie myślisz, że to moje prawdziwe nazwisko.

— Mam gdzieś twoje prawdziwe nazwisko. Puszczaj go.

— Watson, niech się pan wycofa — poleca cienkim głosem Holmes. — Mam wszystko pod kontrolą. Proszę się wycofać.

— Czym panu grozi? — pyta John. — Pistoletem czy nożem?

Słyszy nagły wdech i bez zastanowienia robi chlupiący krok czy dwa do przodu. Lodowata woda podchodzi mu do kolan.

— John, nie! Niech się pan wycofa i zejdzie z peronu tą samą drogą, którą pan wszedł.

„Z peronu?” – John obraca to słowo w ustach. Oczy otwierają mu się szeroko, kiedy dociera do niego, czym była ta duża łukowata brama po prawej stronie. To nie był kolejny korytarz dla ruchu pieszego, tylko sam tunel metra. W tej chwili John stoi na peronie załadunkowym. To, co wziął za wielką, zalaną prostokątną halę, jest w rzeczywistości wielką, zalaną prostokątną halą, w której szkliście czarna powierzchnia wody skrywa nagły, głęboki uskok.

Żeby stąd wyjść, Zucco będzie potrzebował pomocy Holmesa. Holmes, żeby stąd wyjść, będzie potrzebował światła. Skoro Zucco ma światło, John będzie mógł do niego strzelić. Póki pozostają w ciemności, mają pat – chyba że Zucco zdecyduje się zrobić coś Holmesowi. Być może John dałby radę zatrzymać tu Zucca do czasu, kiedy znajdzie ich policja, ale jeśli Holmes ma przy plecach nóż i zachodzi niebezpieczeństwo rykoszetu, to John nie jest pewny, czy chce aż tak ryzykować, żeby zdawać się na policję.

Biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę, John podejmuje decyzję.

Zawraca w stronę ściany. Lewą rękę trzyma wyciągniętą w jej kierunku, póki jego palce nie napotkają wilgotnego kamienia. Kiedy przesuwa stopę do przodu, nie wyjmując jej z wody, to dalej powoduje plusk, ale już nie taki głośny.

Żeby go zagłuszyć, woła:

— To jak się tak naprawdę nazywasz? Spaliłeś mój dom, a teraz także moją pracę – chciałbym coś dostać w zamian.

— O, jestem po prostu Jim — odpowiada Zucco. Głos wznosi mu się i opada, wpadając szybko w irlandzki akcent. — W końcu może pozwolę ci po tym wszystkim jeszcze trochę pożyć. Szkoda by było się wygadać.

— O’Brien, Moriarty albo MacDonald — wylicza Holmes. — Poprzedni właściciel, pan O’Connell, nie miał prawowitych dzieci, ale wpadały mu w oko irlandzkie chórzystki. Zwalniał je, jak tylko zaczynało być po nich widać ciążę.

Zucco wybucha śmiechem.

—  _Doskonale!_ — woła. — Długo nad tym pracowałeś?

— Od kiedy zrozumiałem, jakie to dziwne, żeby ktoś się mścił na melomanie, który tę operę ocalił. Im głębiej szukałem w księgach, tym więcej znajdowałem śladów podejrzanej niegospodarności. Mycroft sowicie spłacił twojego ojca. A on nie zasługiwał na aż tyle, tak? To o to chodziło?

Im dłużej Holmes mówi, tym więcej czasu ma John, zanim jego milczenie wzbudzi podejrzenia albo jego głos zdradzi jego położenie. Im bliżej się podkrada, tym lepiej się domyśla, gdzie jest Zucco. Już niedaleko. Taką ma nadzieję. Tak przypuszcza.

— Zapił się na śmierć, zanim zdążyłem go zabić — wyjaśnia Zucco tonem uprzejmej rozmowy i przesłodzonym głosem, który nagle bez ostrzeżenia przechodzi w ryk: — Musiałem popłynąć aż do _Australii!_

Krzyk rozbrzmiewa echem. Trzymając się ściany, John skrada się w tym hałasie naprzód. Trafia ręką na metal: pręty jeszcze jednej wpuszczonej w mur bramki.

— Domyślam się, że łatwo cię wpuścili — dworuje sobie Holmes. — To z powrotem musiałeś mieć problemy.

— Och, nie cierpię podróżować statkiem, panie Holmes. — Śmiech Zucca osacza ich ze wszystkich stron. — Z jakiegoś powodu żegluga to dla mnie absolutnie _mordercze_ przeżycie.

Nagle Holmes zupełnie cichnie i daje się słyszeć Johnowe chlupanie, ciche, ale wyraźne. John stara się oddychać miarowo, nie sapnąć i nie zakląć.

— Nie musiałeś jej zabijać — mówi cicho Holmes.

— Teoretycznie nikogo nie musiałem zabijać, ale co by to była za zabawa? O nie, nie, nie. Nie nudź. Nie zabiłem cię tylko dlatego, że nie jesteś nudny. Nie chciałbyś tego teraz zepsuć, prawda?

Słuchać głośny plusk i śmiech Zucca. Holmes syczy w mroku, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że właśnie został ochlapany cuchnącą wodą, ale plusk i śmiech są o wiele głośniejsze i budzą echo.

Pod osłoną tego hałasu John robi kilka chlupiących kroków w kierunku miejsca, gdzie spodziewa się znaleźć Holmesa, dalej trzymając rewolwer na wysokości tułowia.

— Dziecinny morderca, ciekawe.

Zucco znów chlapie, niespodziewanie blisko, i woda klaszcze o kolana Johna.

— Tu cię mam! — woła Zucco.

John obraca się w kierunku głosu, raz, drugi, trzeci, nic nie widząc, nie mogąc strzelić, a potem, szorując mu najpierw po całej twarzy, na szyi zaciska mu się pętla ze sznura. Zucco stęka i sznur ciągnie Johna do tyłu, uderzając nim o metalową bramkę i podciągając go nieubłaganie do góry.

John próbuje chwycić pętlę rękami. Chlupot spowodowany gorączkowym kopaniem nogami zagłusza odgłos spadającego mu do wody rewolweru. Znów uderza plecami o bramkę; metalowa poprzeczka w górze służy Zuccowi w podciąganiu go za bloczek.

— John! — krzyczy Holmes.

W ciemności rozbłyskują czerwone punkty: John ma je pod powiekami. Zmuszony do stania prosto i na palcach, dusi się; nie zostało mu wiele powietrza. Szorstka lina wpija mu się w szyję, jakby miała rozerwać skórę i oprzeć się dopiero o kręgosłup. Łapanie za jej odcinek rozciągnięty nad jego głową tylko zaciska węzeł, ale John uświadamia to sobie trochę za późno.

— Omówimy to bardzo szybko, panie Holmes — oznajmia Zucco, zimno i spokojnie, zmieniając się w kogoś zupełnie innego niż przed chwilą. — Ta sama umowa, nowy bodziec.

— John, przestań się szarpać! — Jeśli Zucco ochłódł, to w głosie Holmesa słychać rozgorączkowaną panikę, a Johnowi niewiele brakuje, żeby do niego dołączyć.

John chwyta się bramki i próbuje się na nią wspiąć, ale Zucco wybiera luz tak szybko, jak John go tworzy. Każdy cal, na jaki się wdrapie, oznacza o cal dłuższy upadek, kiedy omdleją mu ręce. Stopami nie dotyka już dna. Ręka, którą wisi na bramce, zaczyna słabnąć. John próbuje wyciągnąć z wewnętrznej kieszeni palta nożyczki.

— No, dalej — popędza Zucco. — Możesz go uratować. To nie takie trudne.

— Tak! — wyrzuca z siebie Holmes. — Dobrze, zgadzam się!

Zucco dodaje kilka cali luzu i John usuwa się z powrotem do wody. Daje radę zaczerpnąć jeden łapczywy, charczący oddech, ale Zucco zaraz ponownie napina sznur. Wprawdzie ledwo ledwo, ale Johnowi udaje się nie upuścić nożyczek.

— Teraz widzisz, że twój plan ma pewną wadę? — pyta Zucco.

— Tylko jedną? — odparowuje ironicznie Holmes. Fakt, że znowu jest opanowany, daje Johnowi jakiś punkt oparcia. Jego głos, nawet taki zwielokrotniony echem, niesie ze sobą dobrze znaną pociechę. Vernet w ciemności. W ciemności zawsze Vernet. Jeden mikroskopijny łyczek powietrza po drugim, John dalej oddycha. Trzęsącą się ręką ostrożnie rozwiera nożyczki i sięga nad głowę.

— Pokazanie mi drogi do wyjścia warte było listu — mówi Zucco i John czuje, jak serce mu przyśpiesza, bijąc w gardle o zaciśniętą na nim pętlę. Wydawało mu się, że w liście nie ma nic obciążającego. Upewnił się, żeby nie było, a w każdym razie tak mu się wydawało. Boże, a co, jeśli coś mu umknęło?

— Kupowałeś jego wolność za moją wolność — ciągnie Zucco. — To zwykła wymiana. Ale ile jest dla ciebie warta reszta jego życia?

— Jeśli chcesz mnie zamknąć w jakiejś piwnicy i zmusić, żebym dla ciebie pisał, to obiecuję ci, że to nie wyjdzie. Uwierz mi, już próbowałem.

Zapada chwila ciszy, a potem w mroku słychać zniecierpliwione westchnienie człowieka, który zapewne przewraca oczami. Na czas tej przerwy John zaprzestaje swojego powolnego, mało wydajnego piłowania liny.

— Z twojej opery wynikałoby co innego — zauważa Zucco.

— Tak się składa, że doktor Watson jest nieodłączną częścią mojego procesu twórczego. Zatem uduszenie go miałoby skutek zgoła odwrotny do zamierzonego.

— Nniee, chyba jednak nie. Owszem, podobał mi się ten pomysł, żeby cię gdzieś schować i pozwolić twojemu bratu myśleć, że nie żyjesz. Taka szkoda, że teraz mamy świadka. — Sznur znów się napina i John napiera na niego ostrzem. — A to mi się nie podoba, kochany. Wcale mi się nie podoba.

Ostrze się zacina i, ściągane ciężarem ciała Johna, zaczyna zjeżdżać w dół. W tym tempie prędzej zetrze linę niż ją przetnie. Mimo to próbuje dalej, walcząc o każdy oddech i wiedząc, że i tak się nie uda. Trzymanie nożyczek rozwartych oznacza trzymanie jedną ręką i ostrza, i uchwytu. Efekt jest taki, że ostrze wcina mu się w ciało.

Holmes podchodzi o krok bliżej.

— Ach – strofuje go Zucco. — Nie. Nie ruszaj się z miejsca. Do trzymania go wystarczy mi jedna ręka. I w przeciwieństwie do twojego drogiego żołnierzyka dalej mam pistolet.

— Nie strzelisz do mnie — mówi Holmes. Nie robi następnego kroku.

— Nie będę _chciał_ do ciebie strzelić — przyznaje Zucco. — Nie chciałem też zabijać panny Adler, ale jestem pewny, że rozumiesz, że pewne rzeczy dla swojej sztuki artysta po prostu musi zrobić. Żeby coś zniszczyć, trzeba temu wyrwać serce, pojmujesz? Żeby zniszczyć tę operę, wystarczyło się pozbyć panny Adler. Żeby zniszczyć twojego brata? Od tego mam ciebie.

— Słabo znasz mojego brata.

Zucco ciągnie za linę, z szarpnięciem podnosząc Johna wyżej i sprawiając, że mimo woli zaczyna się on rzucać.

— Jestem gotowy podjąć to ryzyko — mówi.

Mówi coś jeszcze, ale John się dekoncentruje, kiedy w ciemności znów rozkwitają kolory: wirujący róż i fiolet. Ręka mu drży, trzęsie się i próbuje opaść. Boli go dłoń, w którą wrzyna się ostrze. Może krwawi. Chyba tak. To okropne miejsce na chodzenie z otwartą raną. Nie wolno mu jej zamoczyć. Zakażenie.

Głos Verneta w mroku. Holmesa. Ich, jego.

Walczy z opadającą bez sił ręką. Zaciśnięte na nożyczkach palce drgają.

Zucco raz jeszcze ciągnie za sznur i wtedy John to czuje: czuje, jak sznur się drze, rozplata. Niewidoczna w wiecznej nocy podziemi, ulga jest na wyciągnięcie ręki.

— Co to było? — krzyczy Zucco. John słyszy go jak przez mgłę. — Co zrobiłeś?

John pada na kolana. Spodnie zalewa mu fala zimna, zaskakując go i przywracając mu tyle przytomności, ile jest w stanie odzyskać. Czy lina pękła? Nowe pociągnięcie za szyję odpowiada na to pytanie przecząco. Nie, to Zucco dał mu się przewrócić. Dlaczego…? Żeby go zmusić, by spróbował wstać i może się przy tym zabił?

Czyjaś dłoń znajduje w ciemności jego krwawiącą dłoń zaciśniętą na nożyczkach. Mniejsza niż jego, słabsza niż jego, a jednak zabiera mu nożyczki z absolutną łatwością. John opuszcza rękę i nie umie jej już podnieść. Palce drugiej ręki bez powodzenia próbuje wcisnąć pod pętlę. Zdrętwiałe i niezgrabne, są na to o wiele za grube.

— Nożyczki? — pyta Zucco. — Poważnie, doktorze? Błee, całkiem je zakrwawiłeś! — Syka i ciągnie za linę, a John chwiejnie staje na nogi, kołysząc się i zataczając. Słyszy odgłos zamykanych nożyczek. Słyszy szybki plusk: ruch. Słyszy te rzeczy, ale tak naprawdę do niego nie docierają, a potem znów osuwa się na zalaną podłogę, boleśnie uderzając kolanami o posadzkę.

Oszołomiony, zdezorientowany, John ma przed oczami pulsujące światła. Rękę tuli do piersi. Nie może jej zamoczyć. Zakażenie. Dopiero po chwili przypomina sobie o oddychaniu. Zaczyna ciągnąć niezgrabnie za linę. Pulsowanie, które czuje w głowie, prawie zagłusza chlupot i odgłosy szamotaniny.

Holmes i Zucco. Biją się. John próbuje wstać, chce pomóc, ale może tylko dalej klęczeć. Nawet to przychodzi mu z wielkim trudem. Tamci dwaj mocują się, niewidoczni, a jemu woda ochlapuje twarz.

Zza ciemności wyłania się jakaś głębsza czerń, bardziej miękka, zwodniczo ciepła czerń z zimnej ciemności. John wciąż grzebie przy pętli. Przeciąga węzeł na przód, przytrzymuje go podbródkiem i udaje mu się go poluzować. Nie całkiem rozwiązać, ale poluzować.

Powietrze. Łyk powietrza wdzierającego się do ust, do płuc.

Między oczami a powiekami, między nim samym a absolutną czernią nagle rozbłyskuje światło. Kręci mu się w głowie. Lewą ręką, tą, która nie krwawi, przeszukuje dno obok siebie. Zamiast na rewolwer trafia na płyty posadzki.

Gdzieś przed nim rozlega się krzyk dwóch ludzi, a potem głośny plusk. Woda znów ochlapuje mu twarz. Mocno przyciska zranioną dłoń do kamizelki. Proch, myśli niemrawo. Proch i tak będzie mokry. Nie będzie mógł strzelić. Nie będzie mógł pomóc.

Chwiejąc się, siada na piętach i nasłuchuje odgłosów walki tylko po to, by uświadomić sobie, że już ich nie słyszy. Już nie. Słychać pluskanie i jego echo, ale tylko niegłośne pluskanie.

Z przeklętą powolnością dochodzi do tego, co oznaczają te dźwięki: Zucco i Holmes spadli z peronu. Na głęboką wodę. Od czasu do czasu słychać jakieś uderzenie o powierzchnię wody, a potem John słyszy, jak ktoś wypływa na powietrze i bierze jeden rozpaczliwy oddech. A potem nic.

Ten oddech też rozbrzmiewa echem, które powtarza się, powtarza i milknie.

Chrapliwy oddech Johna również do niego powraca, odbity od ścian, łukowatego sklepienia, wody, pchając mu się do uszu, które usiłują wychwycić coś innego. Drobniejsze odgłosy zagłusza głośne bicie serca. John oddycha i czeka. Ciało mu się trzęsie, umysł ma odrętwiały.

Cal po calu, z trudem zdejmuje pętlę przez głowę.

Choć nie widzi nic, patrzy na głębię, na przestrzeń między peronami.

Nie widzi, ale słyszy. Nagły plusk, odgłos miotania się w wodzie. Wdech.

John siada, trzęsąc się od dreszczy i z wysiłku, i czeka z pętlą w ręce, czeka, aż będzie wiedział, który to z nich.

— John…!

John rzuca mu linę. Nie trafia, pętla spada o wiele za blisko peronu, ale kiedy John sięga po drugi koniec liny, czuje, jak ta się napina. Tylko fakt, że bramka działa jak bloczek, daje mu dość sił, żeby zapewnić Holmesowi jakąś przeciwwagę.

— Nic ci nie jest? — pyta Holmes. — Mów, nic ci nie jest?

Holmes zderza się z nim z impetem w ciemności. Kolanem trafia Johna w ramię, a o policzek Johna mokro uderza jakiś materiał. Zupełnie skołowany, John marszczy brwi, ale zaraz pojmuje, co to jest.

Zaczyna chichotać.

Nie potrafi przestać. Nie może oddychać, ale i nie potrafi przestać chichotać.

Zimne jak lód i ociekające wodą, dłonie Holmesa dotykają jego szyi, policzków, znowu szyi. Woda ścieka Johnowi za kołnierzyk.

— Możesz oddychać? Co się dzieje?

W odpowiedzi John podnosi trzęsącą się rękę i ciągnie Holmesa za kostium. I dalej chichocze.

W pierwszej chwili oniemiały ze zdumienia, teraz Holmes też zaczyna się śmiać, cicho, prawie bezgłośnie parskając. Jest to bez wątpienia najbardziej czarujący, kojący, najserdeczniejszy odgłos, jaki Holmes z siebie wydał w obecności Johna, czy to głosem czy smyczkiem. John zakochuje się w tym dźwięku bez reszty. Nie pozostaje mu nic, jak tylko zakochać się w tym śmiechu bez reszty.

— Odpowiednio dramatyczny strój na bycie szantażowanym przez podpalacza — wyjaśnia Holmes. — Przez co mam na myśli fakt, że nie dał nam się przebrać. Wzięliśmy tylko płaszcze, ale obawiam się, że mój jest zupełnie przemoczony.

John coś chrypi, próbując mu odpowiedzieć. Zamiast tego kiwa więc głową, ale i to nie całkiem wychodzi, bo głowa leci mu bezwładnie do przodu. Musi tak być, skoro Holmes mu ją podtrzymuje. John mimo woli wzdryga się w jego zimnym, wilgotnym uścisku.

— Masz jeszcze zapałki? — pyta Holmes.

John ponownie kiwa głową, ocierając się włosami o dłonie Holmesa. Palce Holmesa kulą mu się na skórze głowy. John sięga niezgrabnie do kieszeni. Pudełko zamokło z jednego końca, ale – w tych okolicznościach to mały cud – akurat nie z tego, gdzie są wszystkie główki zapałek.

Ręce mu się trzęsą, prawa dłoń strasznie piecze. Kiedy nie udaje mu się zapalić zapałki, Holmes zabiera mu pudełko i sam to robi. Nagle rozbłyskuje między nimi światło, tak jasne, że oślepiające. John mruga, żeby opanować łzawienie oczu, ale nawet wtedy twarz Holmesa pozostaje w półcieniu, tym dziwniejsza, że jeszcze częściowo pokryta makijażem i mokra.

Trochę mamrocząc, John zadaje mu pytanie.

— Gdzieś tu musi leżeć — odpowiada Holmes, jakby to była jakaś odpowiedź. Oddaje Johnowi pudełko i z płonącą zapałką w jednej ręce drugą maca dno. — Ach! Jest. Twój rewolwer.

John przyjmuje go ze skinieniem głowy. Jakoś udaje mu się go włożyć do kieszeni. Powtarza swoje pytanie.

— Nie żyje — mówi Holmes, jakby John sam nie mógł tego stwierdzić na podstawie faktu, że nikt już nie wypływa na powierzchnię wody.

John kręci głową. Ciągnie za przód rzymskiego stroju Holmesa. Zapałka gaśnie z sykiem i Holmes przysuwa ucho do ust Johna.

— Nic ci się nie stało? — udaje się wychrypieć Johnowi.

Holmes odsuwa się i zapala drugą zapałkę. Tym razem unosi płomyk wyżej i John z szarpnięciem cofa głowę, odruchowo mrużąc oczy. Holmes wpatruje się w niego przez chwilę dziwnie, po czym stwierdza:

— Nic mi nie jest.

— Nic ci nie zrobił?

— Tylko groził — odpowiada Holmes.

John kiwa głową z ulgą i nagłym ogromnym zmęczeniem. Mógłby się przewrócić i dać się złapać Holmesowi. Mógłby i chce. Chce się położyć. Gdyby nie wymagało to zanurzenia całego ciała w lodowatym bajorze, tak właśnie by zrobił.

Holmes kładzie wolną rękę z powrotem na ramieniu Johna, który stąd wie, że się chwiał. Zawroty głowy czuje dopiero po fakcie.

— Krwawisz — mówi Holmes, jakby to było coś strasznego.

Puszczając kamizelkę, John pokazuje mu rękę. Holmes przybliża do niej zapałkę. Nie jest tak źle. Trzeba będzie trochę szyć. John na wszelki wypadek rusza palcami i wszystkie reagują. Nie tak dobrze, jak powinny, ale w tej chwili żadna część jego ciała nie reaguje na polecenia tak dobrze, jak powinna.

Zamiast dłoni, Holmes dotyka jego piersi.

— Ta krew to jest cała z ręki? — pyta.

Prawie lecąc do przodu, John kiwa głową. Holmes ustawia się odpowiednio do tego ruchu, a John osuwa się i opiera o jego bok. Zmusza się do niespuszczania głowy, do utrzymywania drożności dróg oddechowych. Oddychanie jest równie rozkoszne, co wyczerpujące.

Zapałka się wypala. Holmes nie zapala następnej. Wszystko cichnie, zostają tylko oddechy dwóch mężczyzn w ciemnościach.

— Musimy się trochę osuszyć — szepcze w końcu Holmes. Może John zasnął, oparty o niego, a może tylko na chwilę odpłynął. — Zaraz zamarznę. Dasz radę wstać?

— List — mamrocze John. — Szantaż?

— Co?

— On powiedział „list”.

— Obawiam się, że został na jego ciele — odpowiada Holmes. — Powinien już być nieczytelny, a jeśli nie, to na pewno będzie nieczytelny, kiedy ktoś go w końcu wyłowi. Wstań. — Jakoś gramolą się na nogi. John obejmuje Holmesa za ramię i plecy. Holmes zapala kolejną zapałkę, żeby zorientować się, gdzie są. — Pojęcia nie mam co ci strzeliło do głowy — dodaje, kiedy chwiejnym krokiem ruszają z miejsca.

— Co _mnie_ strzeliło do głowy?

— Żeby coś pisać, nie mówiąc już o zostawianiu tego na wierzchu.

W gazecie, myśli John, ale nie ma czasu, żeby go poprawić.

— Rozumiesz, miał zamiar pokazać to policji, w razie gdyby został schwytany — ciągnie Holmes. — Nie bardzo mogłem odebrać mu list, póki miał mnie na muszce, więc w zamian za niego zgodziłem się pokazać mu, jak stąd wyjść.

—  _Co_ pokazać policji? — chrypi John.

Holmes jęczy.

— Twój list!

— A dał ci go chociaż przeczytać?

— Widziałem go! Użyłeś mojej koperty, mojej spinki do szalika…

— I napisałem „przepraszam, że podniosłem głos”.

Holmes prawie go upuszcza. Potykają się w każdym razie, przechodząc do suchszej części podziemi i Holmes musi znów zmienić zapałkę.

— Co napisałeś?

Mrugając tak z powodu światła, jak i pytania, John sam pyta:

— A czy musiałbym coś pisać? — Koperta i spinka nic nie znaczyły dla nikogo prócz niego i Holmesa.

Holmes gapi się na niego w rozmigotanym, nieskończenie nikłym blasku.

— Ty… On blefował. — Przetworzenie tej informacji zabiera mu tyle czasu, że parzy sobie palce. Zapaliwszy następną zapałkę, tonem smętnej rozpaczy, a możliwe, że i przeprosin, Holmes mówi: — Idiota ze mnie.

John kiwa głową i ten ruch wystarcza, żeby zmęczyć mu mięśnie szyi. Wyczerpany, opuszcza głowę na ramię Holmesa, który przyciska go mocniej do swego boku.

— Nigdy nie napiszę do ciebie niczego obciążającego — szepcze z wysiłkiem John.

— Ale będziesz do mnie pisać.

Przyciśnięty tak blisko, że skinięcie głową mogłoby zostać wzięte przez pomyłkę za pieszczotę, John mimo wszystko ryzykuje ten gest.

Holmes bierze głęboki oddech, jakby dopiero teraz wynurzył się spod wody.

— A… gdybym tak przyszedł czasem odwiedzić panią Hudson? — pyta.

— Chętnie bym o tym porozmawiał gdzieś, gdzie nie będzie nad nami żadnych bomb — mówi John. Zimne ręce musiały mu chyba przymarznąć do Holmesa. W tym tempie trudno będzie zaciągnąć go w bezpieczne miejsce.

— Ciekawe, czy to też było kłamstwo… Zapewne powie nam to temperatura otoczenia. — Z tymi słowami Holmes rusza w dalszą drogę, powoli i ostrożnie. John czuje, jak tuż obok niego Holmes drży; ubrany jest tak lekko i przewiewnie, że ciepło mogło mu być tylko na scenie, w gorącym blasku reflektorów.

Zataczając się, podtrzymując się nawzajem, zmuszają się do pokonania dłużącej się w nieskończoność drogi. Nadzieja z ech czyni inne, bardziej obiecujące odgłosy. Są już prawie przy dawnej komnacie Holmesa, kiedy pierwsza z tych obietnic się spełnia.

— Holmes! Doktorze Watson!

— Tutaj! — woła Holmes. — Tu jesteśmy, inspektorze!

Zza rogu wyłania się inspektor Lestrade z dwiema latarniami i trzema funkcjonariuszami. Tuż za nimi podąża panna Hooper z Hopkinsem i jego siekierą przeciwpożarową u boku. Na widok Holmesa i Johna Lestrade klnie. Panna Hooper natychmiast mówi:

— Ja pójdę po koc! — i znika z jedną z lamp. Przejęty Hopkins macha do Johna i ulatnia się za nią.

— Co zaszło? — pyta inspektor Lestrade.

— Samoobrona — odpowiada Holmes. Wskazuje zakrwawioną kamizelkę Johna, jakby to był jakiś dowód. John prawie się przewraca.

Lestrade patrzy przez chwilę w ciągnący się za ich plecami korytarz.

— Nie żyje? — pyta Johna.

John kiwa głową.

Lestrade odpowiada mu takim samym gestem.

— Zaprowadzę panów obu na górę — mówi.

— W budynku nie ma bomby? — pyta Holmes.

— Kilka pożarów, ale mieliśmy strażaków na podorędziu — odpowiada Lestrade.

John znowu prawie leci na ziemię, może z ulgi, może po prostu ze zmęczenia. Holmes łapie go i doprowadza do pionu.

Jeden z policjantów podchodzi bliżej.

— Ja go wezmę, sir.

— Proszę nie zawstydzać mi tu doktora Watsona, sierżancie — warczy Holmes, chwytając Johna ciaśniej, chociaż dalej delikatnie.

— W porządku — mówi John. Szczerze mówiąc, w tej chwili mógłby się bez sprzeciwu dać stąd wynieść.

Kiedy John go zostawia, Holmes się nie porusza. Rusza się, dopiero kiedy wyprowadza go stamtąd inspektor Lestrade.

— Pani Hudson będzie się chciała z tobą zobaczyć, jak dojdziesz do siebie — dodaje John, kiedy sierżant bierze go pod rękę. Mimo najlepszych chęci wiesza się na policjancie.

— Zajrzę — zgadza się Holmes, opierając się o Lestrade’a. W jego głosie ulga walczy z wyczerpaniem.

Coraz mniej ociekając i wodą, i krwią, idą dalej, ku nadziemnemu światu.


	16. Op. 20, no. 16

Żeby wprawić rozgrzane letnie powietrze w jakiś ruch, John otwiera okno i wpuszcza do domu londyński smog. Jest tak zdesperowany, tak bardzo chce poczuć trochę wiatru, że aż wystawia głowę na zewnątrz. Pod kamizelką koszula lepi mu się do ciała i ciągnie przy każdym ruchu. Jamison macha mu z z chodnika i salutuje wesoło. John odwzajemnia gest i chowa się z powrotem do środka.

Odchodząc od okna, zrzuca fular i kołnierzyk i rozpina mankiety. Lepiej. Zdejmuje kamizelkę. Jeszcze lepiej.

— Juhu! — Pani Hudson puka we framugę. — To co, koniec na dzisiaj? — pyta, widząc porzuconą na fotelu kamizelkę.

John opanowuje taki impuls, żeby posprzątać. Mówi tylko:

— Popołudnie mam wolne. — Nie umyślnie, po prostu tak wyszło, ale to miła myśl, że wieczorem będzie miał czas żeby świętować razem z Holmesem albo go pocieszać, zależnie od tego, co będzie potrzebne. Prywatna praktyka wymaga znacznie mniejszej liczby godzin niż praca w operze. Teraz już prawie sprawia mu to przyjemność, choć może to mieć jakiś związek z jego bardziej dziś ożywionym życiem towarzyskim. John zerka na sofę, a pani Hudson się uśmiecha.

— No, mów — zagaduje go kobieta, siadając. — Jakie wieści?

— Pani pierwsza. Przyszła jakaś wiadomość?

Pani Hudson kręci głową.

— Od czasu pierwszego telegramu nic. Z tego co wiem, „dziecko w drodze” jest dalej w drodze.

— Może po prostu zabronili Holmesowi wysyłać dalsze telegramy.

Pani Hudson się śmieje.

— To by mi nawet pasowało do Mycrofta. — Z klaśnięciem składa dłonie na kolanach. — Teraz ty. Co słychać u wszystkich? Pytałeś o pana Johnsona?

— Przepraszam – mówi John. — Wiedziałem, że o kimś zapomniałem. Następnym razem powinna pani zostać na wizycie i sama zapytać. To tyle osób, że można się pogubić.

— Miałam zamiar tak zrobić, mój drogi, ale z Jamisonem… — Robi litującą się minę.

— Tym razem to nie było nic wstydliwego — mówi John. Są granice tajemnicy lekarskiej, kiedy wszyscy i tak wiedzą.

— Och, to dobrze — mówi pani Hudson. — Najwyższa pora, żeby było mu coś innego. A jak tam wszyscy inni?

Odliczając ich na palcach, John opowiada, jak to Green zaczyna się już rozpychać na swoim stanowisku zastępcy inspicjenta w pewnym teatrze. Green albo niedługo zajmie miejsce obecnego inspicjenta, albo znajdzie sobie kolejny teatr. Dalej John relacjonuje, czego się dowiedział o stolarzach, i przekazuje te okruchy informacji, które dotyczą szwaczek. Pani Hudson sama utrzymuje kontakt ze swoimi ulubionymi tancerzami, więc John nie próbuje przekazać jej niczego nowego o ich losach. Zamiast tego mówi jeszcze to, czego się dowiedział o członkach orkiestry – od panny Norton, za pośrednictwem Clary. Nie powtarza niedawnych uwag Clary, dotyczących tego, jak panna Norton radzi sobie z żałobą, ale wie, że jako wdowa pani Hudson rozpoznaje inne wdowy ze słuchu.

Zamiast rozwodzić się nad remontem, jaki przechodzi od czasu sprzedaży gmach opery, najlepsze zostawia na koniec.

— W przyszłym roku będziemy mieli kolejne wesele — mówi. — Wygląda na to, że Hopkins poszedł w ślady Westy’ego.

Chociaż John był mile zaskoczony, pani Hudson nawet nie mruga. Jest zachwycona, bezwzględnie zachwycona, ale wcale nie zdziwiona.

— Czas najwyższy — zauważa za to. — Już myślałam, że Hopkins nigdy nie poprosi Molly.

John trochę mruga.

— Myślałem, że to świeża sprawa.

Pani Hudson robi minę, która jest bardzo życzliwa i jednocześnie bardzo się litująca.

— John, mój drogi — mówi do niego — te rzeczy naprawdę czasem ci umykają.

Poprawiając szelki na ramionach, John nie próbuje temu zaprzeczyć.

— Planują ślub w przyszłym roku w czerwcu — mówi tylko. — Może nas zaproszą, ale jeszcze nie wiem. Dalej nie oddałem Molly tych nożyczek; może mieć mi to za złe.

Rozmawiają jeszcze przez chwilę. Pani Hudson wspomina swoje wesele, a potem John zdradza kilka szczegółów ze swojego. Tylko pukanie do drzwi wejściowych ratuje go przed opowiedzeniem jej o nim w całości.

Mimo swojego chorego biodra, kobieta podbiega do okna o wiele szybciej, niż byłby w stanie John.

— Telegram? — pyta John, już w połowie drogi do schodów. Teraz, kiedy pani Hudson jest w domu, służąca nie ma za wiele do roboty, ale to nie znaczy, że John ma otwierać drzwi.

— Trochę więcej niż telegram. – Kobieta odwraca się i patrzy na niego. — Nie marnuje czasu, nieprawdaż?

— Chryste, co zrobił tym razem? — John staje obok niej w oknie. Razem patrzą z góry na rozgrzany chodnik i czekającego na nim niecierpliwie mężczyznę. I, co istotniejsze, na stojącą na chodniku „Saratogę”, na futerał skrzypiec i teczkę, którą mężczyzna trzyma na rękach. Z tyłu, za nim pusty powóz zjeżdża z powrotem na ulicę.

— Holmes! — woła z góry John.

Holmes kiwa im obojgu głową.

— Zejdź na dół — woła – to pomożesz!

Stopy Johna dudnią o schody mniej więcej tak, jak tłucze mu się serce w piersi. Zbiega na dół, prawie się potyka, łapiąc za klamkę, i wyrzuca z siebie „Dzień dobry” bez jakiegokolwiek udziału ze strony zajętych zupełnie czym innym myśli.

Człowiek, który tak je zajmuje – i który wkrótce ma zająć pokój w tym budynku – stoi w drzwiach z lekkim rumieńcem na skądinąd bladych policzkach. Pot pomaga jego włosom uwolnić się z ryzów pomady, przy czym każdy zbiegły lok sugeruje ogromną, póki co powstrzymywaną energię. Żadna ilość listów ani telegramów nie jest w stanie w pełni oddać efektu jego obecności, chociaż przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy zdecydowanie próbowali tego dokonać. Pomagało umówienie się od czasu do czasu na kolację, ale spędzili razem niewiele godzin, zawsze się hamując i zawsze w miejscach do bólu publicznych.

— Jesteś wcześniej — mówi John.

Holmes unosi jedną brew.

— Jakiś problem? — pyta.

John kręci głową i zmusza ślinianki do pracy, bo zupełnie zaschło mu w ustach.

— Nie.

— Och, och, a to co? — pyta znad ramienia Johna pani Hudson, która wciąż stoi na schodkach. John z opóźnieniem robi jej miejsce.

— Takie tam bzdury — odpowiada Holmes. — Głupoty, które chodziły mi po głowie i nie chciały przestać. Jeszcze nie skończyłem, ale może pani sobie poczytać. — Podaje teczkę pani Hudson, mimo tego, co powiedział, bardzo ostrożnie. Futerału ze skrzypcami nie daje Johnowi, tylko kładzie go w holu. Głos wskakuje mu na uprzejmy wysoki ton, kiedy mówi:

— Watson, gdybyś tak zechciał mi pomóc.

John wychodzi za nim na dwór i razem dają radę podnieść kufer.

— Ja pójdę tyłem — mówi. — Tak będzie łatwiej na schodach.

Wchodzą do środka i na górę. John trzyma kufer nisko, Holmes wysoko. Na półpiętrze robi się ciasno, ale udaje im się obrócić bez problemów. Tracą koordynację dopiero na piętrze, kiedy John próbuje skręcić na następne schody. Holmes manewruje w inną stronę i John parska śmiechem, kiedy zostaje tyłem zaprowadzony do własnej sypialni.

— Nic z tego — mówi mu, choć jego szeroki uśmiech trochę przeczy słowom. — To mój pokój. Twój jest na górze.

Holmes udaje zupełną dezorientację.

— Ależ do tej pory zawsze spałem tutaj. — Minimalnie wydyma dolną wargę. — A to jest bardzo ciężkie.

Stawiają „Saratogę” w przejściu między łóżkiem Johna a jego biurkiem. John wyciera spocone ręce o spodnie. Holmes prostuje plecy, wyciągając się na całą swoją wysokość po tym, jak szedł schylony, niosąc taki ciężar.

— Kiedy się umówiliśmy, że „po narodzinach dziecka”, nie sądziłem, że chcesz przez to powiedzieć „w trzy godziny po narodzinach dziecka” — mówi John.

— Robię o wiele za dużo hałasu — odpowiada Holmes. Teraz, w miejscu prywatnym, kiedy się odprężył, mówi z klatki piersiowej, niskim, dudniącym głosem. — Moja praca zupełnie nie pozwala jego mamie zażyć zasłużonego odpoczynku.

— Co za szkoda.

— Ogromna.

— Mmm. — John próbuje zwilżyć językiem suche wargi.

Holmes odpowiada mu takim samym mruknięciem. Stojący między nimi kufer jest jak przepaść – i bardzo dobrze, bo w przeciwnym razie John by nad nim przeskoczył, nie dbając o otwarte drzwi. Stoją tak przez chwilę, nie tyle milcząc, co bez słów. Usta Holmesa wykrzywiają się w uśmiech. Mężczyzna zdejmuje letnią marynarkę i rzuca ją na łóżko Johna. John chłonie tę scenę wzrokiem, po czym z namysłem patrzy na otwarte drzwi.

Ze śmiałym uśmiechem w oczach i flirtem na ustach Holmes rozpina kołnierzyk.

— Czy tu zawsze jest tak gorąco? — pyta.

— W nocy jest jeszcze gorzej — odpowiada John tonem absolutnej powagi. — Weź tylko ten pokój, a jestem pewny, że będziesz sypiał nago.

Na szyję Holmesa wkrada się rumieniec, ale mężczyzna ani na chwilę nie odwraca wzroku. Głos jednak podskakuje mu na chwilę wysoko, dając znać, że usłyszał, co John ma na myśli, i dopiero potem wraca do swojego zwykłego tonu.

— Może powinienem przenieść się piętro wyżej i zostawić ten przywilej tobie.

— Na pewno coś wymyślimy.

— Na pewno — zgadza się Holmes.

— Jak myślisz, eee, na jak… — John przełyka ślinę. Stojąc na „spocznij”, stuka palcami jednej dłoni o grzbiet drugiej. — Na jak długo?

Holmes udaje, że oblicza odpowiedź. Udaje bardzo wyraźnie i John o mało nie łapie jego marynarki, żeby mu nią rzucić w głowę.

— Chłopiec czy dziewczynka? — pyta John.

Holmes uśmiecha się szeroko. Całą twarzą, całym ciałem.

Odwzajemniając uśmiech i uczucie, które go wywołały, John prawie rozrywa sobie policzki.

— Postanowili ochrzcić go po ojcu — mówi Holmes. — „Havelock”, bo mamy w rodzinie zdecydowanie za mało absurdalnych imion.

— To… — zaczyna John.

— Tak.

John zakłada ręce na plecach, nerwowo splatając palce.

— Czyli zostajesz? Na… ach.

— Na dowolnie długo — potwierdza Holmes. — O ile ty tego…

— Tak.

— Tak?

— Tak — mówi z naciskiem John i kiwa głową.

— No cóż. Świetnie.

— Hmm, jak…? — John robi gest wokół siebie, obejmując nim pokój.

— Oficjalnie jeden z nas zajmie pokój na górze. Biorąc pod uwagę różnicę statusu między nami, sensownie by było, gdybyś to był ty. Ponieważ jednak z początku będziemy mówić, że zamieszkałem tu tymczasowo, można by też argumentować, że to ja powinienem pójść na górę.

— Och, bo ja wiem — mówi John. — Pani Hudson ma śliczną piwnicę.

Holmes patrzy na niego wilkiem.

— Dochodzę o wniosku, że miejsce liczy się mniej niż towarzystwo — odpowiada.

— To co było w tej teczce, którą dałeś pani Hudson?

— Brednie. — Holmes macha pogardliwie ręką. — Już mówiłem, musiałem się ich pozbyć z głowy.

— Ale co…

— Przyniósłbyś mi z dołu skrzypce? — pyta Holmes. Prędko omiata wzrokiem Johna, który znieruchomiał z zaskoczenia, i kiwa głową, jakby dla potwierdzenia, że mówił poważnie i Johnowi naprawdę wolno to zrobić.

— Tylko… Dobrze — mówi John. Obchodzą dookoła kufer, każdy inną stroną, pilnując rąk, żeby się nie dotknąć, i John wychodzi z pokoju. Schodząc po schodach, próbuje zdecydować, czego się spodziewa: że Holmes rozkłada mu w szafie swoje ubrania, czy że grzebie mu w biurku w poszukiwaniu ich zachowanej korespondencji. Holmes będzie chciał zobaczyć, jak wygnieciona jest każda kartka, jak wystrzępiona na brzegach. Z treści bynajmniej nie są to listy miłosne, ale uczyniło je nimi to, jak były traktowane.

Na dole John nie widzi nigdzie pani Hudson, ale słyszy sporo chichotania z salonu. Idzie za tym odgłosem i zagląda przez drzwi.

— Pani Hudson?

Siedząc z librettem rozłożonym na kolanach, pani Hudson podnosi głowę, bez większego powodzenia powstrzymując uśmiech.

— Już chce to z powrotem? — pyta. — To jest takie uroczo niemądre.

Unosząc brwi, John mówi:

— Nie. Zastanawiałem się tylko, gdzie się pani podziała.

— Tu jestem i planuję posiedzieć sobie i poczytać, a wy, chłopcy, wszystko sobie tymczasem wyjaśnijcie.

— Dziękuję — mówi John i ucieka stamtąd, zanim umrze z zażenowania. Z wielką ostrożnością podnosi zostawiony w holu futerał ze skrzypcami. Jest o wiele cięższy, niż się spodziewał, ale to w sumie pasuje. Niesie go na górę, jakby to było pogrążone we śnie dziecko.

Będąc już prawie u szczytu schodów, słyszy charakterystyczne odgłosy poruszającego się po pokoju Holmesa. Niemal niepewnie wchodzi do środka i zastaje szafę i kufer otwarte. Delikatnie kładzie futerał w nogach swojego łóżka, w miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą widział marynarkę Holmesa, która teraz wisi obok jednego z jego własnych żakietów.

Nie odwracając się, by na niego spojrzeć, Holmes wyrównuje wieszaki. Plecy ma proste i dalej stoi przodem do szafy. Na tle wiszących w niej czarnych żakietów jego przedramiona, odsłonięte prawie do łokci przez podwinięte rękawy koszuli, wydają się przez kontrast wyjątkowo blade.

John obchodzi dookoła „Saratogę”, żeby stanąć przy biurku. Otwiera dwie z jego szuflad i zaczyna przekładać zawartość jednej do drugiej. Kiedy podnosi głowę znad swojego zajęcia, Holmes już na niego patrzy.

— To tak jakbyś chciał szufladę — mówi John. — Może wieczorem przeniosę na górę biurko. Większość rzeczy powinienem przenieść na górę.

— Zrób to jutro — mówi Holmes.

— Mogę dzisiaj. Nie mam za wiele rzeczy.

— Wiem. — Wiesza koło pierwszego drugi garnitur, pomału zajmując pustą przestrzeń, na zapełnienie której John nigdy dotąd nie znalazł czasu. — Przenieś je jutro.

Milcząco się na to zgadzając, John patrzy, jak Holmes się rozpakowuje, jak płynnie się schyla, składa rzeczy i je sortuje. Szuka wzrokiem rytmu, znajduje regularności i dołącza jak do statecznego tańca. Dopasowują się do siebie. Holmes marudzi, kiedy John dotyka jego skarpetek, ale śmieje się bez skrępowania, gdy John trafia na jego majtki i szybko wrzuca je z powrotem do kufra. Oczywiście to jego cichy śmiech, ten prawie bezgłośny, któremu towarzyszy łobuzerska mina.

Ten śmiech przypomina Johnowi, o co chciał zapytać:

— Co w twoim libretcie tak rozśmieszyło panią Hudson?

— O, czyta je?

— Mhm.

Holmes wzrusza ramionami, ale uszy z lekka mu się czerwienią.

— To farsa. Ma być zabawna. Prawdopodobieństwo, że zostanie ogłoszona dziełem nawiedzanym przez upiory, jest znacznie mniejsze, jeśli publiczność będzie się śmiać.

— Farsa — powtarza John. — W jakim języku? Nie wydaje mi się, żeby pani Hudson dobrze znała włoski.

Holmes bardzo znacząco układa swoje skarpetki we właściwym porządku.

— Po francusku — mówi.

John zaczyna rozumieć – i się uśmiechać.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że to farsa francuska?

— Nie, że to farsa po francusku.

— Ale to farsa francuska? — pyta John. — Ma fałszywe tożsamości i niedorzeczne przebieranki i wszyscy się we wszystkich zakochują?

Holmes patrzy na niego ponuro.

— Nie chciało mi to przestać chodzić po głowie — wyjaśnia.

— Napisałeś farsę łóżkową — mówi John, z przekonaniem i bez cienia skruchy. — I jak się kończy, żyją długo i szczęśliwie w grzechu?

— Właściwie to w małżeństwie — odpowiada obojętnym tonem Holmes. — To tylko dwa akty nikomu niepotrzebnego zamieszania, nic więcej. Mąż i żona próbują się nawzajem zdradzić na balu maskowym i idą ze sobą do łóżka, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Przed końcem aktu drugiego przyznają się oboje do winy, pomyłka wychodzi na jaw, wszyscy się śmieją i tak się to kończy. I nie przypomina niczego z wyjątkiem każdej farsy, jaką do tej pory napisano.

— Wierzę — mówi John.

— Kłamiesz.

— I to nie za dobrze — przyznaje mu rację John.

Holmes przewraca oczami.

— Mąż to Anglik imieniem Clarence, a jego żona to Henriette — dodaje.

Uśmiech Johna zastyga. Oczy zaczynają go dziwnie piec, ale John mruga, póki mu nie przejdzie. Holmes dalej się rozpakowuje. John szuka odpowiednich słów. Nie ma takich. Szuka tak czy inaczej.

— Potrzebuję więcej miejsca na koszule — skarży się Holmes.

John odchrząkuje i przewiesza swoje koszule na krzesło przy biurku. Póki co, nic im nie będzie. Zagląda z powrotem do kufra i sprawdza, co jeszcze zostało w jego szufladach: niewiele. W panującym w pokoju upale natrafia ręką na coś chłodnego. Palce drgają mu i się podkurczają. Dotyka przedmiotu jeszcze raz, muskając go kłykciami. Wyjmuje go.

— Sherlock — mówi.

Holmes się odwraca. Kiedy jego wzrok pada na kawałek białej porcelany w ręku Johna, błękit jego oczu przechodzi w nieufną szarość.

— Tak? — pyta cicho, tonem zawieszonym gdzieś pomiędzy niskim i swojskim a wysokim i buńczucznym.

— Ale wiesz, że jak mówiłem o piwnicy, to żartowałem?

— To nie do komponowania — mówi Holmes.

— Nie?

Holmes kręci głową.

John delikatnie odkłada maskę na futerał ze skrzypcami. Z równą ostrożnością mówi:

— Jestem pewny, że gdzieś tutaj jest i twój szalik.

Wyraźniej niż przed chwilą widać, jak Holmesowi unosi się i opada pierś.

— Okno — szepcze.

— …A tak. Racja. — John zaciąga story. Przebija przez nie słaby blask słońca, ale ledwo ledwo. Z tyłu za nim Holmes zamyka drzwi. John się odwraca. Holmes pokonuje dzielącą ich odległość w trzech długich krokach.

John podnosi ku niemu twarz, patrzy na jego usta, oczy i rozpięty między nimi uśmiech i otwiera ramiona, by tym lepiej objąć i przycisnąć do siebie wąską pierś. Obejmują się mocno i stoją tak po prostu przez jakiś czas, nie puszczają i oddychają. Jeden ma policzek przy szyi drugiego. Niesamowite, jaki Holmes jest namacalny. I ta woda kolońska.

Powoli wypuszczają się z objęć. Mija krótka chwila, jedno uderzenie serca. Ich oddechy mieszają się ze sobą. Dotykają się nosami.

John ujmuje w dłonie szyję, na której nie ma śladów po pętli ze sznura. Podnosi głowę; Holmes swoją pochyla. Usta ma Holmes ciepłe, i miękkie, i upragnione.

Z piersi i ust Holmesa dobywa się niski, dudniący odgłos. John czuje go jako łaskotanie, a potem mrowienie na wargach – no chyba że to był dotyk popołudniowego zarostu. Próbuje dociec, która to z tych dwóch rzeczy, ale szybko zapomina, o czym myślał. O wiele ciekawsze są usta Holmesa na jego szyi. Z drugiej strony obojczyk Holmesa jest jeszcze bardziej interesujący. Panujące w pokoju straszliwe gorąco sprawia, że dotykanie się całym ciałem przez dłużej niż moment jest niewygodne, ale John nigdy nie miał nic przeciwko zarumienionej skórze pod swoimi wargami.

John pochlebia sobie, że pod Holmesem uginają się nogi. A w każdym razie daje się rozkosznie zaskoczyć, kiedy Holmes nagle siada na łóżku.

— Uważaj — ostrzega Holmes, jedną ręką przytrzymując leżącą na futerale maskę. Drugą przyciąga Johna do siebie za szelki. John nachyla się, żeby go pocałować, ale chociaż Holmes nie przestaje ciągnąć, to się nie kładzie.

— Co ty wyprawiasz? — chichocze tuż przy jego ustach John.

— Usiądź mi na kolanach.

John się śmieje.

— Nie.

Holmes robi nadąsaną minę.

— Żadnego siadania na kolanach — mówi mu stanowczo John.

— A co gdyby to było siadanie okrakiem? — proponuje Holmes.

— To bym ci powiedział, że głupi jesteś — odpowiada John. — Albo że nie robiłeś tego, od kiedy miałeś dwadzieścia lat, albo jedno i drugie. Bo — mówi dalej, nie zważając na rodzący się sprzeciw Holmesa — na takie wygłupy to ja mam za słabe kolana.

— Ach. No dobrze. — Zamiast tego Holmes przyciąga Johna, żeby usiadł obok niego. — Diabli by wzięli moją miłość do starszych mężczyzn — mruczy Johnowi w usta.

Ktoś odważniejszy może poprawiłby Holmesa z liczby mnogiej na pojedynczą. Odważniejszy albo właśnie mniej pewny siebie. Ale John jest całkowicie zadowolony z tego, jak sprawy mają się w tej chwili, tak szczęśliwy, że aż słyszy muzykę. Długą, o wiele za długą chwilę zabiera mu uświadomienie sobie, że nie jest to tylko skojarzenie podsunięte mu przez wspomnienia, a prawdziwy dźwięk.

— Co to? — pyta.

— Ta pozytywka, którą dałem jej na Gwiazdkę — wyjaśnia Holmes. — Pani Hudson chce wiedzieć, czy może nam przeszkodzić.

John nie jest aż takim optymistą.

— Albo zachowujemy się za głośno.

— Mmm — zaprzecza Holmes. Przebiega wzrokiem w dół po piersi Johna tak, jak powinien to zrobić ręką. — Jesteś bardzo cicho.

— Czyli mówisz, że nie zrobiłeś nic, o co warto byłoby narobić hałasu?

Holmes tylko na niego patrzy.

John unosi głowę, rzucając mu wyzwanie.

Holmes mruży oczy.

Za drzwiami, w salonie muzyka milknie. Po chwili zastępuje ją walc.

Między ich ustami słowa „później” i „tak” szepczą się same bez udziału głosów. Jeszcze dwa niemal niedostrzegalne skinienia głową i robią, co mogą, żeby się nawzajem doprowadzić do jako takiego porządku. Zanim John nabierze pewności, że może się pokazać, walc prawie się kończy.

John otwiera drzwi. Za jego plecami Holmes chowa maskę w ich wspólnej komodzie. Kiedy wchodzą do salonu, pani Hudson udaje figlarnie, że jest zaskoczona. Siedzi na sofie, pozytywkę ma przed sobą na stoliku do kawy.

— Wszystko ustalone? — pyta.

— Przeniosę swoje rzeczy na górę — odpowiada John.

— Pomóż mu, Sherlock — mówi kobieta i, już do Johna, dodaje: — Na górze jest o wiele lepsza podłoga, wiesz. Zupełnie nie trzeszczy. I nie ma tam przeciągów, ściany są w doskonałym stanie.

Jak najbardziej rozumiejąc, o co jej chodzi, John słucha i kiwa głową w milczeniu.

— Dobrze wiedzieć — mówi Holmes, stając nagle u jego boku. Jego zjawienie się Johna nie zaskakuje, ale dotyk ręki nisko na plecach — owszem. John posyła mu szybkie spojrzenie, ale Holmes patrzy na panią Hudson, a ona na niego.

— Och — mówi kobieta, splatając dłonie na kolanach jak młoda dziewczyna. To „och” to odgłos radości, nie uświadomienia sobie czegoś. — Och…! — Wstaje i ściska ich obu naraz. W chudych ramionach zawiera się cała siła zdyscyplinowanej baleriny. — Zanim się tydzień skończy, będziecie się kłócić, ale nie dbam o to!

— Energicznie dyskutować — poprawia ją Holmes.

John śmieje się chcąc nie chcąc i odwzajemnia uścisk tak mocno, jak ma odwagę. Serce bije mu mocniej i szybciej, niż powinno, ale pustkę w piersi, wytworzoną przez zdenerwowanie, szybko wypełnia mu serdeczność. Przez cały ten czas Holmes nie zdejmuje ręki z jego krzyży, jakby to był taki lekki pasażer na kręgosłupie Johna.

Holmes zabiera rękę dopiero wtedy, kiedy siadają na sofie, gdzie jego gest byłby za bardzo widoczny z okien. Za jakąś milczącą zgodą siadają kolano przy kolanie. Słuchając, jak Holmes opowiada pani Hudson o swoim nowo narodzonym bratanku, John myśli sobie, że zanim się pokłócą, mogą minąć nawet i dwa tygodnie. Pomogło listowne omawianie szczegółów praktycznych. Może zachowają ten zwyczaj. Może John już zawsze będzie się dowiadywał, co się takiego u diabła stało, dopiero z nowej opery Holmesa. Może się zdarzyć tyle różnych rzeczy.

Póki co, John siedzi zadowolony u siebie w domu i słucha, jak wznosi się i opada ten ukochany głos.

**Author's Note:**

> Tak że tego. Jestem szeroooko otwarta na konstruktywną krytykę. I pomoc przy różnych różnościach, które mi się omskły i tych, przy których się poddałam. Gdzie te miejsca są, widać.


End file.
